Alternative Berseria The X アルタナティブ・べうセリア・ザ・クロス
by Kaiser Dracon
Summary: As the Era of Asgard crumbles, the sins of the past stand poised to consume the world. Despair and Salvation must join together to forge a new road, or all shall be lost. What possibilities will such a union bring? - A retelling of Tales of Berseria story with a new ending, more story ties to Zestiria, OC x Velvet Crowe romance, and a happier/lighter tone.
1. Welcome to Midgand, Mr?

**Chapter I: Welcome to Midgand, Mr.?**

Under the full light of the moon, "Sanguine," the crimson ship of the far-continent, was sailing in the calm waters of Midgand. The only sound that you could hear was the ship's creaking as it sailed through the ocean. At the end of the dark corridor of the guest quarter, the face of a man could be seen reading a large book, illuminated by a single candle. At the same time, another individual approached him in the dark. He partly entered the lit up area, and a figure of a sailor could be seen, waving a bottle of drink at the man. He does not respond.

"Drinks? Rum?" the sailor offered him, speaking in a high and croaky voice. The man looked at him and shook his head. "Not now" He refused, indifferently.

"Whatever," the sailor coarsely said and sat beside him.

"You know, lad; the only thing you did all these two months was either reading those god damn books or smoking your pipe on the deck," The drunk sailor said in a friendly voice.

"I did drink a few bottles," the man uncaring replied, eyes still following the lines of the book.

"Pathetic," the sailor said in an insulting tone, "How can this matter… those books you read, be as important as " _Hiccup_!"

" _A few more seconds and I can be at peace…_ " The man whispered to himself.

"Huh, you… you Hiccup! Young people are always taking life so seriously that you can't even live, live, the life to its fullest..." The sailor's voice was turning out to be comedic.

"Was that even a sentence?" The man raised his head and asked irritably. The chatty sailors head fell on the table and passed out from the intoxication.

" _Good riddance_. _"_

The man closed the book, frustrated. A new figure was approaching the table. "Having trouble sleeping, young man?"

The man slowly shook his head, "No captain, it's just I want to reach some conclusion before we arrive at Midgand or else, looking for an answer in that country will be a huge problem." Doubtful, he voiced his concern.

The ship captain sat down and lit another candle. Now more of the man's face could be seen; pale green eyes, long brown hair with some highlights in between and wearing some cape. The elderly Captain slowly pulled out his pipe from his pocket, "Well, I can't stay there long, maybe for one week. Other than that you need to look for some other means to return," The captain advised him.

The man let out a sigh, stood up and walked towards a nearby chest decorated with a gold symbol of a sword and a wyvern. He muttered something, and the casket popped open. He placed the book alongside other, similar looking ones, four different crystals, a medallion, and other minor personal items. He mumbled the same phrase and chest closed and locked itself.

"I don't think I'll be back anytime soon, Captain." He said in his silvery voice.

"Well don't forget if you have any letter or message you need to send back home,"

 ** _Crack!_ **

Suddenly the ship jolted severely as every chair, table, and furniture was flying around along with the captain, young man, and the drunken sailor.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted the captain.

One of the sailors screamed from the outside, "Brace! We've got something latching itself onto the ship!"

The captain rushed to the outside while the young man was helping the drunk sailor find the direction to the exit. The deck was crowded with ship's crew, now distributing swords and rapiers among themselves. The captain ran towards the side of the boat, and soon, the young man followed. "Where is it? I can't see anything" The captain yelled as he was observing the water. Then a sailor screamed,

"Look! it's there!"

Several giant tentacles began rising from sea water, each nearly as long as the ship's mast.

"What are those?!" "We're surrounded!" The crew cried hopelessly.

More tentacles started to rise one after another,

"Kraken!" The captain breathily yelled.

"Ready the canons, men!" The captain desperately cried as he moved back towards the middle of the ship. The man took off his hooded cape and pulled out his staff out of his gauntlet.

"They are going to crash on us in any seconds now!" one of the sailors cried in fear. The young man looked at the tentacles, " _No fire element, no earth element. Only wind and water, the choice is clear then,"_ He rationally analyzed the situation.

He raised his wand, focus and collected, and he shouted from the bottom of his throat, " **Whirlwind Slash!"** A series of cutting winds started to cut the tentacles at super speed. The scale on the monster's skin was too tight, but the arte managed to cut some of the arms. The beast shrieked in pain and started hammering the deck. The young man dodged a series of tentacles that aimed at him. However, most of the sailors weren't as lucky; Some got crushed beneath the weight of limbs, and some thrown into the sea. He went back on his feet, watching the fate of the crew. He frowned and shouted once more, **"Aqua Sphere!"**

The arte resulted in several sets of warding shield appearing above the deck, stopping most of the tentacles in mid-air as they dived again onto the remaining crew.

"I can't hold them for long, go to the cannons and fire at that thing!" The young man yelled at the sailors, clenching his teeth and holding the tremendous force of the Kraken's tentacle at bay. Some of the crew managed to escape to lower decks, and the rest rushed towards the cannons, lighting the fuses.

"Ready... Fire!" The captain ordered.

First, the port side cannons fired and then, the starboard side emptied their ammunition on the tentacles; most of them torn in half, blood was spewing from the severed limbs.

"We got them! Yeah!" The sound of cheering filled the air as the tentacles began disappearing beneath the sea.

"It's not over! Re-arm the cannons, men!" The Captain ordered again.

Abruptly, the ship started to rise from the water and tilted to the sides,

"Look!" one of the sailors screamed; A large face with bright yellow eyes rose back from the surface. The Kraken had already regenerated its tentacles, lifting the ship out of the water. Many sailors started to fall into the sea below.

 **"Wind Lance!"** The young man didn't waste any more time and attacked the Kraken's face with swarms of wind arrows, targeting its eyes. The elemental arrows hit the monster's right eye, but it instantly bit the bow of the ship in response crushing the rest of the boat with its tentacles.

"What will it take to kill this damn thing?" The captain jumped onto the monster's face and pushed his sword into the monster's face. "Get off my ship you ugly piece of shit!"

The young man noticed the captain's self-destructive attack. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing, Captain?!" As he ran towards the bow and started to conjure another arte, a series of new tentacles attempted to smash him against the deck but missed.

 **"whirl…"**

Before he could finish his spell, another tentacle hit him from behind, slamming him against the floor and causing him to drop his staff into the sea. Just as he was trying to get up, he saw yet another one of the tentacles grab the captain as he yelled out something unintelligible, dropping him into the Kraken's large mouth. Feeling dizzy, eyes barely open, he looked around himself as blood streamed down his face. Everything was in slow motion, and everyone was either getting grabbed by tentacles or was falling into the sea.

"Blood... You want blood. I will give you the taste of blood!" He tore his right arm's sleeve and then made a large cut using his gauntlets. He was unsure if he could survive the ritual, but his hesitation had already cost the lives of many sailors. Blood started running down his arm. He began chanting an arte. His breathing intensified. A new weight pushed into his soul. A small opening with bright symbols circling formed in front of him, and then another one beside it. He put both his hands into the small portals, and two extended versions of the portals instantly appeared above the monster's head. Two demonic looking sides came out of the entrances. Controlling them, he grabbed the upper and bottom jaw of the beast. He screamed as he put his last bit of energy and mana into tearing the Kraken's face apart. Finally, the bottom jaw split from the front, and it fell to the sea along with the rest of the ship. Having no more energy left for struggle, he followed the debris into the sea. He could only close his eyes and laugh to himself, "Could be worse…"

The body of the slain Kraken sank into the deep alongside the ship.

In total darkness, he could hear someone talking to him from a distance. The voice kept getting closer and closer,

"Rise and shine sleepy head." A young and eager voice called to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone standing above him smiling; he was a skinny, small young man with a missing front tooth. "Great…, pirates..." He said to himself.

"Boss, the pretty boy is awake!" The pirate went outside. He tried to move, but his hands and legs were tied. Destroying his bindings was an easy job for him, but what could he do in the middle of the sea with pirates all around? He decided to wait it out and see. Another much taller figure entered the cabin.

"Welcome to the Midgand, traveler." The man was wearing a purple coat and a purple hat, with a pointy beard. The young man laughed, "Nice outfit."

The pirate, surprised, looked back at his subordinate,

"Benwick, look! Our man can bark! Listen to me, lad; we are not the enemy, nor we are planning to be one. So, play nice, and everyone can profit from this mess."

"Anyone else you fished from water?" asked the young man.

"No, you were the only one we could find... Consider yourself lucky then. But to the matters at hand..."

He turned and nodded at the clumsy pirate now known as Benwick, smiled and yelled,

"Bring the good stuff!"

All of a sudden, two other men entered the room carrying the young man's chest and his staff. Another tall blond man followed them, but they seemingly couldn't see him. His attire consisted of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wore an orange shirt, a loose white shirt, and a black waistcoat finished off by the long-dark business type jacket.

Two men dropped his belongings beside the pirate captain. The blond man crossed his arms and stood near the captain. His eyes followed the fellow. The pointy beard pirate captain noticed it:

"Oh my... you can see him too? That means you're a special one! It must be our lucky day, Benwick!"

The young man shook his head at this coincidence,

"A pirate with high resonance... give me a break."

"Haha, we will talk about it later but... It's a lovely staff you got there, gold with red jewelry engraved in it. It is yours, I presume?"

"Maybe," he replied in an indifferent tone and maintained his icy demeanor.

"You know I like something about you, and I don't know if it's the bravery or the foolishness. I get where you are coming from but playing nice is your only option now. "

He reached his coat and took out a black and silver pistol.

"An anti-dragon weapon in a pirate's hand, who would have thought…"

"You see, I'm aware of your handicrafts, and I have to say; your weapons are magnificent!"

He then sat in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to adding this beauty and whatever you stashed in that chest to my collection. So until you can open your mouth and tell me how to use this staff and the magic password for that chest, you are staying here as our guest."

The Malak, Benwick, and the pirate captain then left the room.

"You will get what you deserve, pirate."

A day had passed. On the next midnight, the land could've seen from a small window in the room. He decided to put his escape plan in motion before they manage to get more distance from the shore. He began by burning his bindings with an arte, and then silently trashed the cell's lock.

Two pirates were playing cards, oblivious to the fact that their prisoner was now loose. He crept up behind them and quickly bashed their heads against the table, knocking them out. The chest was near the table, but the staff was nowhere to be found, although he didn't need to know its location. The man casually picked up the chest and moved outside. There he saw the blond man in black, sitting on the top of large crates, playing with something in his hands and waiting for him.

"Can't get a night of sleep, sorcerer?" the man in black asked, stoically.

The sorcerer sneered, treating it as a joke, "Nah, didn't like the hospitality nor the smell. Also, it is too boring for me here, and I crave for action."

The Malak dropped down to the deck, "That's a shame, but you are not going anywhere." He started to bump his fist together, gazing at him, "Get back to your room nicely, and I won't have to break your fingers and your nose."

The young man rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Stand aside, Malak, I'm not in the mood to play games."

Because of the commotion, people started to rush out of the crew's quarters brandishing swords in their hands, shouting,

"What?! The prisoner has escaped!"

Benwick, watching the scene from the top of the ship's mast, yelled,

"Don't worry, Eizen has this under control,"

The man knew that only the captain could see the Malak, but it seemed that others were aware of his presence. To them, it probably looked as he was talking to himself.

The pirate captain also rushed out of his room. Seeing that his Malak friend had already confronted their prisoner, he smirked and laid back to watch the scene.

"Last warning, sorcerer."

The young man shook his head once more, "Alright let's dance,"

He raised his arm, shouting hard, "Dreamshadow, come to me!"

Suddenly, a series of cracking and breaking sounds were heard coming from the captain's quarters. Eizen, fully aware of what was happening, rushed and prepared to slam him with his fist. The staff broke through the wooden walls, twirling, barely passing the pointy beard captain's head and finally, reached him in time to block Eizen's attack.

"Damn it!" Eizen gritted his teeth and yelled in frustration.

As the two clashed and locked their fists and staff, he realized something,

"You're an earth Malakhim... here on the sea..."

he grinned as he stared at Eizen's eyes,

"Bad mistake, my friend."

The young man's eyes started to glow bright white and then shouted,

" **Colossal Surge!** "

All of a sudden, a series of waves swept the ship's deck, causing both men and some of the pirates to fall into the sea. While Eizen was struggling not to drown, he used the waves as a means to reach the shore. Taunting Eizen, he yelled, "Have a nice swim you stupid malak! Haha!"

After a few more minutes of surfing, he reached the shore, nearly collapsing from the excessive usage of his mana to control the waves. He looked back and saw in the distance that the pirates were still struggling to save their comrades.

" _Welcome to Midgand, Avernus…"_ he said to himself, breathy.

The man stood up and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Two days had passed, two days of non-stop walking into unknown jungles and having no clue where to go made him. At last, he found a sign, pointing to a village that was called — Aball. Continuing along the road, he reached a small river.

"Water… I wished I had time to bathe myself, but I've wasted enough time already,"

He dropped to his knees and dropped his head into the water. He washed his face and raised his head to check the woods in front of him.

To his surprise, he saw a small blond girl wearing white attire and holding a strange umbrella standing on the other side of the river, looking at him with an angry face.

"Is that... another Malakhim?"

She turned back, looking like that she shrugged him off and vanished into the jungle.

"Hey, You, Wait!" The man shouted to no avail.

"It's a strange la…" before he could finish his sentence he saw a significant bird overhead trying to fly off with his chest. He immediately dashed towards it.

"What the hell is wrong with this country?!"

He reached the bird in time before it could get away and held on to the chest as the huge bird was gaining altitude.

"Let it go, damn it!" He was pulling down the chest, finally forcing the large bird to release it. Although, he miscalculated the altitude and was instantly sent into a dive towards the ground at high speed.

"Oh… no no, No!"

Before he could think of any artes, Avernus hit several tree branches, and the world turned to black as he hit the ground.

Hearing some people talking to each other, he slowly managed to open his eyes. He saw a roof and a light. Struggling to move his body, he suddenly felt a great pain in his chest. He moaned in pain and did his best to check his surroundings.

He saw a blond boy sitting at a table outside the room. The boy turned, and their gazes met. His eyes widened and jumped from the chair,

"Velvet! … Velvet! He's awake! Tell Arthur he's awake!"

The young man tried to keep his eyes open, but the immense pain led him to lose his consciousness once more.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter II: An Unexpected Encounter**

 **Two months before the departure - Hyland Imperium Palace**

The castle halls were empty, save for echoes of two men speaking to each other. One sounded older, cold, but powerful. The other, young, brimming with emotion and hope but uncertain.

"I've ordered preparations for the Sanguine to start the first expedition to Midgand."

"Thank you, father."

"... Are you still certain? Do you want to leave your brother and sister behind? You know how much I need your help. Forget about what happened. Your place is still here, with us, and what about your duties?"

"No, I don't want to leave any of you... but I am certain. The longer I stay here, the more problems I will cause. I will not deny what I've done, but there's no place for me here. I've already failed a lot of people. I will not fail my family, they must have a future, and I will not deny them that chance."

 **Aball, The Village of Longing - Crowe's residence**

"He is still unconscious." He heard the voice of an unknown girl, faintly.

"But I saw it! He opened his eyes, and he looked at me!"

"You were supposed to stay in bed, Laphi! I told you a thousand times that you need to rest!"

The man barely managed to open his eyes. He saw the two individuals responsible for that loud conversation; The same boy from before, probably ten or eleven years old with blond hair, and an older girl with long black hair.

"I know, but I'm bored. I can't just stay in bed all day doing nothing!" The young boy revolted.

The young girl frowned.

"Don't argue with me, you won't get any better, and I'm always worried that…"

At that moment, the boy noticed the injured man had already been awake watching them squabbling for some time.

"Velvet…"

The girl turned and saw him.

"Oh… hi! Morning!"

"Where am I?... What is this place?"

"Umm...it is our home, and you were injured… from a fall, maybe? I'm sorry I didn't exactly understand what others said, but they carried you all the way here to our village from Morgana woods," the girl explained.

"Where is Morgana woods...Oh… the fall. Now I remember…"

He tried to move but stopped by the excruciating pain. The girl moved closer, trying to dissuade him from moving.

"Your injuries, they are awful. I tried different medicines to ease your pain at least. Still, unfortunately, the village doctor is at Taliesin right now, and we have only an apprentice animal doctor available to treat the sick and wounded. So we had to ask for his help…" the girl clarified, but her face immediately turned red upon realizing that she had disclosed too much information.

He smirked and wondered,

"An animal doctor, you say? So this mess of a bandage is his work and not yours?"

The wound dressing was awful. Like it had been done by a blind man.

"No! of course not! I just helped with your clothes, and they were bloody and dirty and needed cleaning, so I took, um we took those off."

The girl was acting nervous, her voice stuttered. The younger brother came to her rescue.

"Velvet, would you please go and check on lunch? I think I can smell burnt meat."

"Oh, sure...you're right, Laphi. I'll be back."

On her way out of the room, she let out a sigh, stopped halfway, and returned to them.

The girl hugged the boy and said,

"I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Velvet, and here is my little brother Laphicet!"

He barely managed to smile for both of them.

"I'm Avernus. Thank you for saving my life."

"We didn't do anything, Arthur and other people from our village did most of the work," said Velvet.

Her brother, Laphicet, immediately added,

"Seres also helped! She was trying to heal you but, somehow, she couldn't use her arte. She said that something was blocking her."

"I know, I've got a protection arte… to block my body from getting influenced by magic, although I wish I could perform an arte to heal stupidity."

Avernus mumbled something, then a ball of green light appeared in his hand and went through all of his body.

"Wow! Is that an exorcist arte? Are you an exorcist?!" Both brother and sister wondered.

He narrowed his eyes at them. They recognized the arte, but he didn't know that term.

"No... what's an exorcist?"

"Exorcists are the only warriors that can fight the daemons! You used an arte, just like them!" answered Laphicet.

"Oh, so you have warriors who can fight the daemons?"

"Yes, but they use Malakhims for their arte... you don't have a Malakhim with you, do you?"

Avernus' curiosity suddenly flared up. He nearly forgot about his pain and his problems. His trip was getting more and more enjoyable. First, a Kraken was almost killing him. Then he was saved by a group of pirates having an earth Malak as an accomplice. And now this boy, out of nowhere, knowing so much about artes and Malakhims.

"I hope you didn't bother our guest here."

A voice instantly pulled him out of his dream. A silver-haired man in his early thirties, but with a stare as cold as ice. Avernus spoke up before the two could answer him though he was still barely able to move.

"No, not at all. We were talking about how they helped me with my injuries."

"I'll go make lunch for everyone," Velvet quickly left the room, making way for the man to walk closer to Avernus' bed.

"Velvet probably needs some help."

Laphicet followed his sister, but she suddenly turned back and gave him a furious gaze.

"No, I don't need help! Now go to your room and rest, I'll call you when it's ready!"

"O-Okay…"

Laphicet lowered his head, dejectedly, and went back to his room.

Avernus smiled as he watched them argue. They both looked cute, living a simple life. Full of energy and hope.

"You are good people… I'm grateful for what you have done for me."

"Don't mention it, and we don't get many visitors nowadays since the daemonblight is consuming the land, and the roads are becoming more and more dangerous."

The man sat on the chair beside the bed.

"By the way, you can call me Arthur."

"Avernus"

He extended his hand for a shaking gesture, but he noticed that Arthur's right arm was injured.

"What brings you here, Mr. Avernus, if I may ask? You don't look like someone from Midgand."

"I'm a scholar, sailing from the continent of Hyland. My ship sank a few days ago. Somehow, I survived and managed to found my way here..."

All of a sudden, Avernus saw that a red-haired woman, wearing a strange mask, was standing in the door frame.

" _Another Malak?_ "

Arthur noticed and said,

"It seems you can see the Malakhim. That is impressive."

Avernus tried to change the subject, so he asked,

"Have you also found any of my equipment? Probably a chest and a staff?"

"After Seres and I watched you fall, we rushed to help and managed to get you out of there before daemons showed up. Unfortunately, we didn't have much time to stay and look for your belongings."

"Lunch is ready!" Velvet called them from the hall.

"I see, then I need to go and retrieve my equipment before someone or rather something else tries to steal them again."

Avernus pushed the blankets away and slowly moved his body.

"Oh, your clothes... Velvet, can you bring the man's clothes from outside? I think they should've been dried by now."

"Sure thing, I'll bring them right away."

Arthur looked at Avernus' wrinkled face as he struggled with the pain.

"Need help with anything?"

He was able to let out a response,

"No... thank you. I think I can manage."

"I see that you already healed yourself."

"Yes, that's right. Laphicet told me that your Malak tried to use her healing arte, but something stopped her from doing so. That was because of the protection ward I had cast on my body."

Velvet entered the room with his clothes.

"So, you are a sorcerer in addition to being a scholar. You are full of surprises, Avernus." Arthur observed and continued: "We will be waiting for you at the dinner table."

Velvet put his clothes on the bed and quickly left the room with Arthur.

Avernus barely managed to stand up, still feeling numb as the healing process had not fully completed. He picked up his clothes and began checking them,

 _"_ _Hmm… not bad with washing, and the scent… Whatever she used to clean them is making my clothes smell nice, wow good work. Not everyone knows how to wash these correctly."_

After leaving the room, he saw all three were already waiting for him at the table. But Seres, Arthur's Malak, was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry for keep you were waiting." He sat at the table, and they all started to eat.

"Hmm... It's delicious Velvet, what is it?"

Velvet cheeks flushed pink, and she quickly broke the eye contact. She tilted her head to the right side,

"Oh, thank you! It's prickleboar stew! My sister Celica taught me how to cook it, and it is Arthur's favorite."

As Avernus was speed eating the dish, he raised his brows and said,

"It is becoming one of my favorite dishes too. Your sister must be a good cook like you, Velvet."

All of a sudden, brother and sister's faces went pale, and both lowered their heads.

"She passed away seven years ago," said Laphicet in a sad and bitter voice.

Avernus immediately stopped eating and slowly put the plate on the table,

"I'm sorry I... I didn't know…"

Arthur maintained his cold and uncaring expression,

"It's alright. I lost my wife Celica seven years ago."

 _"_ _Now, I feel awful for bringing that up_. _"_

"So Avernus, you said that you're from the Hyland continent? I haven't heard that name for a long time. Your administration had a strict set of laws about external relations." asked Arthur.

Avernus came back from his reverie,

"What? How do you even know about the continent, let alone about our outside laws? We didn't send nor had a foreign guest for hundreds of years."

It looked as if Arthur sneered, "I had a teacher that once visited your empire... a long, long time ago."

Krakens, Malaks, warriors that used Malakhim to fight daemons, and now, someone who knew about far-continent, this trip proved to be something extraordinary.

"So what your journey is all about? It is okay if you don't want to answer it, I'm not forcing the matter." Arthur continued calmly.

"No, it is alright... how can I say this, I've come here to try to find an answer to stop the daemon threat, for good."

Arthur stopped for a second, then continued with his meal.

"What makes you think that there is something that can stop the daemon threat?"

"I'm not sure yet. My trip based on assumptions that there are entities called Empyreans that can probably help. But I don't know how."

Arthur raised his head, now, showing a slight interest,

"Are you aware of the Malevolence?"

"Yes, it is something that I'm completely aware of, and you can even say I've worked with it. My people can hold daemons and monsters at bay but not forever, and the world needs a permanent solution, or none of us will survive." Avernus responded.

"I couldn't agree more, Avernus. It seems that we have mutual interests. However, another matter needs my attention tonight, but I will return tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon again, Arthur?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, Velvet. I won't be home tonight, although this gentleman can stay here and watch over you until I'm back."

Arthur then looked to Avernus for his reaction.

"Don't worry. I can do that."

Without uttering another word, Arthur left the house.

Velvet cleaned the table. Avernus suddenly remembered his missing equipment.

"Velvet, would you mind telling me how I can get to Morgana woods?"

Surprised, Velvet stared at him.

"Oh no, you want to leave too?!"

"No! I don't want to leave. I need to find my belongings before something happens to them. I'll promise I will be back as soon as I can."

Velvet sighed.

"Alright... Go down the path from the entrance path to our house and then go straight, turn right, and you'll see a big door in front of you that leads to Morgana woods."

"Thanks, I'll be back before sundown."

After he went out of the house, Avernus turned back and took a good look at the place.

 _"_ _That's a small cute house they got here."_

There was also a small garden with two Tombstones in it, and the left one was for Velvet's parents and Celica, their sister. Beside them was a grave marker for Arthur and Celica's unborn child. Inscribed upon the tiny pillar were the following words:

 _"_ _The little life will spread its wings and soar through the skies."_

 _"_ _Celica was pregnant with a child? Damn it..."_

He went down through the path from Velvet's house, and soon he found himself inside the village.

 _"_ _Hmm, even the village itself is so small and the weather… it's cold. Probably one of the side effects of Malevolence filling the air. Midgand seems to be even worse."_

He followed Velvet's instructions towards the exit door. The village folks eyeballed the stranger in their midst, wondering how he recovered so quickly. He did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone as their gazes made him uncomfortable enough. Finally, he reached his destination, a large wooden door guarded by a few village men.

"Can you open the door? I need to go outside."

"Oh, it's you, stranger… the jungle is not safe, and it's probably filled with a lot of daemons! We can even hear their howling from here." One of the guards advised.

Avernus coldly responded, narrowing his eyes,

"I don't care, open the door. Now."

The guards looked at each other. One of them shook his head and said,

"It's your funeral."

He left the village, and the big door shut with a loud bang behind him.

One thing bugged his mind. As he was trying to find the path to the area that he lost his equipment, he wondered,

 _"_ _Strange, the woods are stuck in an autumn state, how? Are the effects of the daemonblight that severe? It's even killing off the vegetation. The situation here is even worse than back home."_

After a ten minutes walk, he reached the accident area, but something was amiss, and it nearly made him panic.

 _"_ _I can't feel the Dreamshadow nor the chest, damn it! I was too late."_

Angry, he exhaled and immediately started looking for clues. In a few seconds, he found a set of small footprints leading to a cave beyond the area he fell. He quickly made his way into the cavern. But instead of a typical cave, he found himself in a human-made hallway, illuminated by a few torches.

 _"_ _What is this place? A temple inside this jungle? How come nobody told me about it?"_

After passing the first hallway and into a dark room filled with stone columns, he heard footsteps. Narrowing down the location, he deftly grabbed the arm of the one responsible for making that sound.

"Got you, little thief!"

"Let me go!"

Avernus used a torch to illuminate the individual he captured, and to his surprise, his eyes met with a short blond girl in a white outfit.

"Wait a minute, and you are that Malak I saw earlier that day, what the hell are you doing here?! And where are my equipment?!" Avernus raised his voice and released her arm.

She crossed her arms and looked in another direction.

"No."

"What?! No?!" Avernus narrowed his eyes at the girl Malak and let out a mocking laugh.

"Ha-ha! okay, that was funny but let me tell you little missy; you are in big trouble now so, give back my belongings before I get unreasonably angry,"

The girl turned her at him and demanded,

"Help me, and I will give all of your things back,"

"Help you? Do I look like an agent of charity? Damn, I need to work on my appearance more often. It is not scary enough."

"No, but..." She glanced at him and continued,

"You look strong and capable of taking out the daemons, I also have your equipment stashed somewhere, and there is no way, even with your foreign artes, you can hope to recover them."

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed, "… Fine, where are those daemons you speak of?"

The Malak pointed towards the entrance of the main chamber.

"Down there, in the sanctuary. A group of them are trying to break into the inner chamber, but there are more along the corridor."

Both of them started to move towards the inner moisty and dank sanctuary, where growling could be heard, signaling the presence of daemons. Soon they found themselves face to face with the monsters that appeared to be guarding the hallway.

Avernus brought his guard up, telling Malak, "It looks like we are not fighting some brainless troopers!"

The girl raised her umbrella and opened it, replying to Avernus,

"No, they came here intentionally."

Avernus took a look at the umbrella and then at her, "What is down there?"

She didn't answer and focused her attention at the daemons, shouting,

"They've spotted us!"

" **Phantom Blades**!" Two blue and glass looking swords appeared in Avernus' hands.

"Malak, you stay back and support me with whatever your aligned element is."

While the girl was charging her arte, Avernus attacked them head-on on with his blades,

" **Moon Slash**!"

He parried the first monster's attack, stabbing it through the neck with one blade and beheading it with the other. The second attacker pounced on him —

" **Shooting Stars!** "

The werewolf got hit with elemental arc shards fired by the girl in midair, stopping his attack and giving enough time for Avernus to slice it in half.

The third one beat a retreat to the inner chamber after having watched the slaughter.

Avernus pointed at him and yelled,

"He is getting away! After him!"

Both of them ran and entered the chamber. However, Avernus and the malak witnessed the leading group being commanded by a more massive daemon that was trying to break the magic seal on a big door at the other side of the room.

"Well, it looks like there is six more plus that big brute was trying to break that seal," Avernus observed. Their leader noticed their presence and ordered the rest of the group to attack.

"What is our plan?" Malak girl asked.

"My blades won't do much if they attack at the same time, burning them all would be the best option," Avernus suggested as he was getting ready to cast his fire arte.

"What? No! What about the offerings? and flowers?" She revolted and pointed at the bowls and several flowers around the room.

Avernus frowned and shook his head, "Fine! I'll think of some way NOT burning your precious offerings."

The daemons got close. Avernus started the fight by throwing his blades into the first closest attacker, hitting it in the face and the chest, killing it instantly. Then Avernus cut his right wrist,

" **Blazing Lash**!" the phrase turned the blood coming out of his hand into a long fiery whip. The malak, however, hadn't seen this kind of arte before, was flummoxed.

"Bad puppies..." Avernus ridiculed the werewolves and whipped them left and right.

 ** _Crack!_ **

**_Crack!_ **

The attacks caused them to burn as their burnt fur popped up. They cried and yelled as they cremated into a crisp. Soon, only the leader remained: A Great Warg.

Avernus started to hit the monster, but the Great Warg caught the whip and pulled him off the ground, chucking Avernus across the room. Before hitting the wall, he retracted his whip and barely managed to land on his feet.

"Damn it! This huge asshole needs something else. " **Burning Claws**!"

Fiery gauntlets now covered Avernus' arms. He started to assault the leader, punching his abdomen and jaws to no avail.

Those weren't enough to go through its thick armor.

"Malak! Hit his back with everything you got!"

The girl started to charge up her arte,

" **Terra Mine!** " and then released it at the top of the monster's head.

The Warg looked up just as the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

Avernus immediately jumped back to avoid the debris.

"Wow, easy girl. You could have buried us all in."

She coldly responded,

"At least I saved your life."

Before Avernus could react to her arrogant answer, the daemon, still alive, jumped from beneath the rubble and towards the Malak girl. She froze in fear, but Avernus jumped and pushed her aside.

The warg's fangs found his arm instead. It bit his gauntlet and landed on him.

"Damn it, you ugly piece of filth… **Phantom Blade**!"

As the monster chewed through his armor with its jaw, Avernus conjured a spirit blade inside the daemon's mouth, piercing its mouth and into its skull, bursting it from the inside.

The girl got up and rushed towards the monster's corpse, which had Avernus pinned under it.

"Are you okay?!"

Avernus pushed aside the monster's lifeless body and slowly stood up,

"It seems I have saved your life, little one."

The little girl's eyes widened as she began to cringe, "Eww, look at you, all covered in daemon blood... And I'm not little!"

Avernus downwards to his torso and arms and shook his head; brain tissue and blood covered his body.

"Damnation! Velvet is going to kill me now."

"Who is Velvet?" asked the little Malak.

"Not your business. Now my stuff, as we agreed."

The girl pointed her hand towards the big door, breaking the seal that was protecting it. The door opened, there was a big pool filled with water and surrounded by bright blue flowers and crystals.

"Light… is there an earthpulse point nearby?" asked Avernus.

She looked at him with curiosity,

"Wow, you know about earthpulses... Hmm, whatever. Yes, It's a blessing shrine. In the past, people used to come to this place and pray to the Malakhim. But not anymore."

"Can't you help them sometimes? You know they are not the only ones in danger..." Avernus asked, staring at her.

"Humans are the reason Malevolence exists! Wars, crimes, and every sinful behavior causing all this Malevolence are because of them. They don't deserve help."

"What?" Avernus sneered,

"You are the first Malak I've met that hates to help humans. Listen, I know what you are saying, but if Malevolence takes over the world, we're all going to die." He paused and said, "and you are so young."

She suddenly turned her head back at him,

"Young?! How much do you know about Malakhim?!"

Avernus smirked and answered,

"A lot, I grew up with your kind. And I'm I was..." He paused. "never mind."

As they were arguing, a group of small creatures trotted out of the room.

"Normins? Here?"

Avernus surprised to see the small Malakhims here in this temple.

"Yes, I have harbored them from a daemon attack. The situation outside is not safe, especially for Malakhims."

She sighed,

"Your belongings are in the room..."

Avernus moved between the small creatures and made his way inside the room. He finally found his staff and his chest in the corner. He picked them up and made his way towards the exit.

"You need to get out of these ruins, go somewhere safe."

"Like you care, human," she coldly responded.

He turned back and looked at her,

"I don't care that much, but I hate seeing you end up as a victim of a roaming daemon," He paused for a moment, "I'm planning to go to the capital in a few days, you can tag along if you want."

She didn't say anything more. Avernus sighed and walked towards the exit.

"Hey stranger," she called to him.

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Avernus."

"Edna."

Avernus nodded and left the temple. A loud sound heard coming from the direction of the cave, and when he turned back, the entrance had already disappeared behind a formation of stone and rock.

He noticed that it was already dark.

"Blast! The sun is already down. I took so long, better hurry back to the house."

Avernus ran towards the village and stormed through it until he reached the Velvet's home.

He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, the door slowly opened. Velvet was looking angry,

"You are late, mister."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, had some… complications along the way."

Velvet eyes widened as soon as she saw the blood on his clothes,

"What?!… Is that blood?! Are you injured?!"

"No, no, I'm not injured. It's daemon blood. Chill."

"Daemon blood?! What did you do? Where've you been?"

"I had to kill a bunch of them to get my stuff back. You don't need or have to worry about me."

These words were not enough to calm down Velvet.

"And you ruined your clothes again in the process. You're so irresponsible."

"Don't worry about them. I've some spare in the chest."

"No! Take them off! You can't leave your clothes dirty!"

Avernus sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Alright! Calm down. Sheesh..."

Laphicet heard their dispute and came out of his room,

"Is he back, Velvet?"

"Yes, mister mighty Avernus is finally back from his adventure." Velvet mockingly declared. "And Laphi, go back to your bed and rest until I make the dinner."

Laphicet frowned, "Geez! You may be a good cook, but you'll never get married if you're this stubborn!"

Avernus suddenly burst into laughter.

Velvet turned her head, glaring at Laphicet,

"What… you little! Stop messing with me and get back to bed already!"

"Not so fast." Avernus came out of the room with a book and a crystal in his hand,

"Time for a surprise."

Avernus placed the crystal on the table and mumbled a phrase; the glass slowly broke into tiny pieces, circling in mid-air until an image of a large castle formed floating above them.

"This is the Imperial Palace of the Hyland Empire. And this is the place I live in."

Laphicet moved closer, watching the scene as his golden eyes followed the tiny little imitation of people walking around the place.

"This is awesome!"

Velvet, annoyed and irritated, walked towards the table and said,

"What are you doing? Laphicet needs to rest! He's sick."

"Well, he can rest and enjoy this at the same time, can't he?"

Avernus moved to one of the chairs and pulled it, inviting Velvet to sit down.

"You can accompany him too. I'm sure you've been busy all day, and you deserve some rest too."

Velvet turned red. She caught by surprise. Avernus, a young, townie man, being a chevalier and acting like a gentleman.

"I... Well Okay, but just for a few minutes! You, Mr. Avernus, must go to sleep soon! In this house, no one's going to goof around late in the night! This house has rules, and you must follow!"

Avernus smirked at her bossy behavior. He was waiting for her to come to his side, still holding the chair. She exhaled and gathered all the energy she could to move towards him. For reasons unknown to Velvet, her heart began pounding more and more. Finally, she managed to sit still.

Laphicet glanced at her and began to smile wickedly. Seeing her like that was a triumph for the little guy.

Avernus then began to talk about his homeland, the Imperial Palace, and stories of battles with the daemons.

Two hours had passed. Avernus and Laphicet both noticed that Velvet had passed out from exhaustion.

"Velvet is exhausted from all of the housework she had done," said Avernus.

"Yeah, she takes everything so seriously!"

"You are lucky to have her, Laphicet. Having someone to look after you and love you is a blessing."

"But she's always concerned about Arthur and me."

"That's what makes her a great supporter, and as a brother, you should protect and support her too, do you understand, young man?"

Laphicet sighed and lowered his head,

"Alright, I will..."

Avernus walked towards her side, checking her from up close,

"I don't want to wake her up but sleeping on the table is not a good thing,"

"You know… you can carry her to her room. You're strong enough to pick her up." suggested Laphicet.

"Me? No, it's not alright touching her without her consent. Besides, I don't want any trouble, especially with Velvet."

"Don't worry about trouble, if she says anything, I will tell her I asked you to do it."

Avernus shook his head,

"If she wakes up, it's on you, Laphicet."

He slowly and carefully picked Velvet up from the chair and started carrying her towards her room. Velvet was out cold. Her long hair was almost touching the surface, and he was trying his best not to wake her up. Finally, he reached the bed and, gently, he placed her down on the mattress.

"Sweet dreams, princess worry-a-lot." He quietly whispered to Velvet as he pulled the bed's coverlet on her.

"Ok now back to cleaning the dishes,"

"I'll help!"

Avernus turned to Laphicet. Now he was in charge.

"No!"

"What?! No! You're acting just like her!"

"No argument, young man! Now go back to your bed and get some sleep! It's already too late!"

"You're even meaner than her!"

"Laphicet..."

Avernus' gaze forced the little boy to back down and head to his room.

After he cleaned the dishes, he went up to the ladder to the topside and laid on one of two beds near the food and spice closet. The smell didn't bother him, and playing a simpler life was a fresh distraction from all that killing and traveling.

As he closed his eyes, he thought to himself: maybe when it was all over, he could get a house, away from all cities, stress, and concerns.


	3. A Simpler Life Part I

**Chapter III: A Simpler Life Part I**

Morning came, Avernus woke up by the sound of singing birds and chopping woods. The typical ambiance of a village. After so many days, it was the first time that he had a good night sleep.

He slowly got up. For someone like him, he got used to living in inns and the places people offered to him during his travels, and it was a common thing. Avernus checked his clothes and noticed that they were all gone and the rest of his equipment reordered. There was one person that could've done this; Velvet.

 _"She is an early bird, plans, clearing up clutter, cooking delightful meals, looking out for everyone just like a good mother. Hmm, I wonder how old she is. Velvet is so young and acting so adult. Never thought about the village girls to be like that, she's probably an exception."_

As he was coming down from the ladder, he saw Velvet, rewashing the dishes from the last night. She did not trust the cleaning with someone else. Also, she didn't pay attention to him waking up.

 _"Well, that bitter look says it all. Velvet is defiantly angry from last night. I hope she's not that angry."_

"Morning Velvet!"

Velvet deferred from responding to him for a few seconds, but she complied with a cold one,

"...Morning."

"Do you know where the bathhouse in your village is? Or how do you bath? I don't know, just asking."

Velvet heavily sighed, as if she was annoyed with something,

"We have got a small shack outside. And I knew that you'd probably want to take a bath since you, Mr. Avernus are reeking with a spoiled and rotten smell from the last night. But it's not warm yet for bathing." she replied, still avoiding eye contact.

" _Wow, she's so direct_!" "You don't have to call me Mr. Avernus, that makes me feel old. But thank you, Velvet. I can warm the water myself."

Avernus went outside and found that small shack she mentioned, their house was one of the few that had their bath.

Ten minutes had passed. Nothing could beat a morning shower, and more importantly, away from the curious eyes of village people.

Avernus then remembered about the Velvet's gloomy mood.

He loved a challenge; today's challenge was:

Make that authoritarian and stubborn girl smile _._

 _"She needs a surprise and something to cheer her up... But what can make that dictator happy? A flower. Simple yet gratifying."_

He thought about where he could find a suitable flower in that cold, dying world. Everywhere he looked was filled with autumn leaves or a few bunches of Crocus. Frustrated, he started to regret the idea until he saw the shopkeeper in the middle of the village. Avernus immediately went to the man,

"Hey, Do you sell flowers, old man?"

Shopkeeper's face wrinkled, irritated because of Avernus's attitude,

"...Well, yeah but not so many of them left, especially with the weather and all. Only a bunch of roses and tulips left."

"Whatever, just give me a pink rose."

"Only red roses..."

 _"Red roses?! ... No, it would probably send a wrong message to her, to Laphicet, and Arthur._ _That's wrong._ Don't you have something else?"

The shopkeeper felt insulted,

"No, just tulips and red roses. Take your pick, you impudent bloke."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him,

"Impudent bloke? Heh, you should be grateful that in these times, you found someone to buy your trash."

"Are you here to buy or to waste my time, city boy?"

Avernus huffed,

"Just give me a red rose before you get a taste of my "city boy" generosity you little man..."

The shopkeeper pressed his lips,

"...That would be ...one hundred and fifty gald."

Avernus mockingly grinned, like he heard a stupid joke,

"Say that again? Unless there are some more services attached to it, you won't get that money."

"Then its no deal! Get out of my face!"

Avernus glanced at his wares, smirking,

"It seems trade is already in a bad state for you and with that manner, you won't sell anything... A hundred I think is enough."

He was right, the economy was falling apart, and trade was at its worse.

"...Fine! Give me the money."

Avernus threw the pouch on a shelf and got the rose.

Not wasting any more time, he bought the flower and rushed back to the house and nearly bumped into a girl accompanied by her two dogs. The girl's eyes followed him to the path of Velvet's home, smirking and thinking to herself:

 _"Oh, damn girl, your glory days have finally arrived!"_

Avernus, at last, reached the house before any more people could see him with that flower. He knocked, and after a few moments, Velvet opened the door.

Indifferent, without saying anything, she left the door opened and immediately turned to avoid having to look at Avernus,

"Wait, Velvet."

She stopped and slowly turned to him,

Avernus was holding a rather large rose with his two hands and smirking. Her eyes first caught a glimpse of the rose.

"What...is this..." she mumbled.

Quite contrary to his expectations, she didn't seem flattered. That was enough to shatter the man's confidence to start talking, but he continued nonetheless.

"It's a flower, a gift for you to say that I'm sorry for the last night. I didn't want to, I mean to carry you to your bed but I couldn't leave you in that situation, and I had no ill intent whatsoever."

Velvet, then shifted her attention to his eyes,

"It's a rose."

She said it with a surprised look. Velvet wasn't a stranger to being asked out or receiving affection from boys in the village, but her attitude towards men made it clear that she wasn't interested or concerned with such business. This boy came along and straightly, giving her a rose, above all kinds of apologies that he could've thought. She slowly took the rose and looked away.

Avernus had no clue what kind of signal he sent.

"So... Are we good, Velvet? And put it in a vase. With the daemonblight and all, these things are becoming rare these days."

Velvet went to the kitchen to find something for the rose. She couldn't get that stunt out of her head,

" _That dumbass just outright gave me a rose! A rose! How dare?! I'm not one of those city gals to lose myself at the mere sight of him! That nerve_!"

The clueless man noticed her face and realized, albeit a bit a late that maybe a simple apologizing might be enough.

Unknown to him, Seres, Arthur's red hair Malak, was standing behind him. Avernus turned back and saw her watching them. He nodded at her and realized that Arthur is nearby. Avernus came out of the house and saw him behind the house, near the stacks of chopped wood.

"It seems that everything went well yesterday, did you find your equipment Avernus?"

"Yes, but I had to fight some daemons for them. It was entertaining, though."

Avernus deliberately decided not to tell Arthur or anyone about the underground temple in Morgana woods.

"I'm glad you sorted out your problem because I have some good news to tell you. I've told about you to one of my colleagues, and he was delighted to enlist you as one of us."

"One of you?" Avernus asked.

"Exorcists. What we do here is not much different than what you were doing back in Hyland, and most importantly, our goals are the same; stop the Malevolence once and for all. With your help and knowledge, we can save the world from utter destruction."

"Yeah, I heard about you, fighting daemons, holding pacts with Malakhim. How do you know to get into a pact with Malaks?"

Arthur looked at Seres and answered

"From teaching left by our... Shepherds."

Avernus senses topped at max. Shepherds. The title that he was very familiar.

"I'm surprised, Arthur. Pacts with Malaks and mentioning Shepherds. I guess I was wrong about Midgand; your knowledge is commendable."

Arthur slowly walked to him,

"Having you here is a blessing, Avernus. Your arrival was a sign that our endeavors and sacrifices were not in vain. I'm to believe that we're lucky."

Avernus breathed heavily. The flow was going too fast for him, and it felt too good to be true.

"What's the plan then?" asked Avernus.

"You will understand that soon young man. Tomorrow is the next scarlet night and Celica's anniversary. We will depart for the capital after I have dealt with the situation here." ensued Arthur.

"But we need a lot more men. We need armies, Arthur. We need resources and a lot of it." suggested Avernus.

"Do not concern yourself with armies or resources. I will handle them. For now, I need to tell Velvet about Laphicet's medicine." said Arthur.

They both returned to the house, seeing Velvet opening the door to Laphicet's room. This time, however, she was happy and cheerful. The only thing mattered to her the most, her brother and her family. Avernus felt some envy, because of their affection towards each other and a simpler life they had.

 _"Nothing beats family. Friends come and go, but family is forever..."_ concluded Avernus.

"Laphi! time to wake up."

The boy tried his best to get up.

"I told you to stop calling me "Laphi." I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Grumble-grumble. Huh? You must be feeling good." Velvet moved closer to Laphicet's bed and checked his forehead for fever.

"Hmm. Bit of a fever, I'm afraid. At least the new medicine's supposed to come today. Until then, you stay in bed, got it?"

She then pulled his brother's cheeks a little.

"What? Aww, but I wanted to go to the cape." The boy complained.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait, Laphicet."

At this moment, Arthur and Avernus walked into the room.

"Don't trouble your sister Laphicet," said advised Arthur.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Arthur! Done, chopping firewood?" asked Velvet.

Avernus looked at Arthur and said,

"Oh, if I knew you were chopping firewood I would have helped. I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else."

Velvet noticed Avernus and thought to herself,

 _"Yeah, "focused on something else." That gall these city boys have."_

"You don't need to concern yourself with such things, Avernus. And Yeah, Velvet, enough to last through winter. But there's something else I need to take care of first. Sorry, but medicine money will have to wait a bit."

"I can earn it myself, then. Bring down a few prickleboars, and I'll have plenty to offer in trade."

"On your own?" asked Arthur.

"I'll help her. It would be fun to hunt boars. right, Velvet?" Avernus smirked and told Velvet, catching her by surprise.

"I can do it alone! Arthur's first maxim! "Plans must be solid, and reactions flexible." Velvet answered Arthur as she closed her eye, trying to not look at Avernus's smug face.

"I shouldn't doubt my student's abilities, but Avernus will be there helping so I'm not that worried. I'm sorry to put you two on the spot."

"I'm sorry, everyone." Laphicet also apologized.

"Whoa, hey. What's everyone apologizing? We're a family, right?"

Avernus smiled at her comment, her conviction, and her sense of responsibility. Midgand wasn't hopeless after all.

"Right, I'll see you all later."

Velvet went to her room and equipped something on her right wrist. Avernus scanned the main chamber to look for the rose but couldn't find it.

 _"She got rid of it? Well, whatever works, at least she's happy."_

Then he remembered he probably needs his staff for the hunt. He called the Dreamshadow, and it flew from the top of the ladder on the second flower back to his hand. Velvet jumped back, but Laphicet shouted in excitement."

"That was so cool!"

Velvet shook her head,

"I whipped up some porridge for you, OK? Be back by evening."

"Thank you. Be careful you two."

"We will be OK; you just rest up," said Avernus.

"Don't forget to take some gels with you. Velvet is careless sometimes," advised Laphicet.

Avernus smirked and said,

"I'll protect her, don't you worry at all, Laphicet."

Velvet looked at Avernus and said,

"I'm pretty capable of defending myself, Mr. Avernus!"

"Nobody said you aren't. We're a team now, and we need to work together."

Laphicet chuckled at the new companion his sister got for today. She always did everything alone. Seeing her flustered face was amusing for the boy.

"Hehe, then I'll be in bed resting."

Velvet noticed her brother's snarky behavior,

"You better be you little…"

 _"I should stop teasing the girl so much. Not a good habit Avernus, but I can't help it. She is so innocent and pure."_

Before they left the house, Avernus decided to change the shape of the Dreamshadow and put it on his arm as people would freak out seeing someone with a big staff walking around in the village.

As they walked out of the path and into the village itself, they saw a concerned couple talking about the daemonblight. Velvet and Avernus joined the conversation. The husband sighed and expressed his concerns, saying,

"Ever since the Opening seven years ago, this world's gone crazy. Famine, freezing weather and worst of all, this daemonblight that's turning people into monsters."

"I can't believe that people can turn into those… things. It's a nightmare." said the wife.

Velvet turned to Avernus and asked,

"It seems you and Arthur know what is with daemonblight, am I right? Can it be healed?"

"Healed? With our current state, no but later maybe if we can gather enough knowledge. Your best bet is to avoid daemons and any contaminated animal or vegetation. Leave the fighting to other groups that are suited for combating the daemons." advised Avernus.

"But there is no such group capable of battling them, and there are these exorcists that can't do much. Since the opening…"

"Hey, Arthur is always helping!" Velvet cut the man short.

"What is the Opening, Velvet?" asked Avernus.

"Seven years ago, daemons attacked the village. The night that my sister died. Somehow after that, people were able to see these creatures and their numbers multiplied by dozens." answered Velvet.

"Yeah, whoever named it the Opening named it right. It's like someone opened a portal directly to hell." said the wife.

"It might be a good thing Celica died when she did. She didn't have to suffer through all of this." said the man.

Velvet's eyes widened and then her face wrinkled,

"… it's "good" that my sister died? How can you say that?!"

Avernus suddenly felt an urge to get back at the couple for saying that.

"Wow, is this how you treat your neighbor? Couldn't your mind process a better response you old hoot? or you need me to put some sense into you?!"

Unintentionally, Avernus moved a bit closer. Just looking in his eyes was scary enough to feel the intimidation. The man nearly trembled in fear.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean it that w-way! P-please don't…!"

The wife quickly moved in to rescue her loud mouth partner,

"You're a real idiot. Do you know that? Please forgive him."

Velvet herself had a temper. The neighbors weren't always fair to them, and the life she had lead made her hard enough to withstand these punny insults. But seeing another one with the same mindset was refreshing. Somehow she felt more powerful.

"Let's go, Avernus."

He nodded, and they left the couple.

"You looked scary," said Velvet.

"What can I say, I'm a scary guy, especially when it comes to dealing with morons like him. So irresponsible and ignorant."

"But... Thanks for standing up for me. It's good to have someone on your side."

"Think nothing of it, Velvet. I can't tolerate attitudes like these. A trait I picked up from being a... Nevermind"

After walking for a minute, a small girl ran towards them.

"Hey, Velvet. Is Laphicet feeling better?" asked the little girl.

"No… Not yet… He needs a little more rest… I think."

"Aww, too bad. Tell Laphi I'm looking forward to hunting beetles with him again when he's better."

Little girl's mother approached them and told Velvet that,

"Laphicet's illness sure is persistent."

"Yeah. That fever still keeps coming back, like clockwork. The medicine always helps a little bit, but still…"

"That sounds terrible. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine. At least we've got Arthur to take care of anything that needs muscle. And before he came, Celica raised Laphi and me all by herself. So now I have to do my best, too!"

"You sound just like your sister. That optimism must run in the family." said the girl's mother.

"I do? That's nice of you to say,"

The mother looked at Avernus and said,

"I hope you're feeling well. Velvet is a considerate and responsible girl, and you're in good hands."

Avernus nodded,

"Definitely, couldn't ask for a better person."

Velvet exhaled as her cheeks began to heat up.

"O...Okay! See you around!"

Avernus and Velvet continued their way towards the center of the village.

"Laphicet is surely popular. It seems that he is a girl magnet now at this age. You will certainly have a lot of problems later."

She smiled and raised her right arm in the air, "I know, and as his big sister, I will have that little brat in check!"

"Easy, Velvet, I wonder who is going to keep YOU in check then?" teased Avernus.

Velvet dropped her arm and swallowed,

"Keep me in check? What do you mean?!"

Avernus turned to her and grinned,

"You are going to date soon, Velvet. Going out with boys is inevitable at your age. Boys are going to ask you out, and you'll develop a crush. It's a beautiful thing." He sighed and continued "Minus the heartbreaks, those are not a good thing… but you'll learn to manage them. Anyway, what I meant is that you need to enjoy your youth."

Velvet's face was going through a metamorphosis, and Avernus understood that she probably didn't have a date till now. He smirked and decided not to pressure her anymore as her cheeks couldn't handle more blood rotation.

"I... I have to care about Laphicet and Arthur. I don't have time for... for these distractions!"

"Whatever you say, Velvet. It's your life. But don't be surprised if people keep asking you out."

Velvet swallowed,

"What do you mean?"

"All I mean that emotions are sometimes... persistent and you don't always have a say in this."

To Velvet, Avernus was forcing some random thoughts into her mind. Changing the subject was the way to go.

"We... should probably stock up on a few things before we go into the forest. I don't have a lot of money to spare, but like Arthur always says, "Battles are won and lost with the preparations made before the first strike."

"I will protect you, and if you get hurt, I can heal you so don't waste your money on gels, keep the money in case the medicine's price goes up," said Avernus.

"But…"

"No buts, Velvet."

During their talk, a young woman approached them with a toddler resting in her arms.

"Hey Velvet, doing a little shopping today?"

"Wanted to, but we checked, and it seems we have everything. How's the baby doing by the way?" asked Velvet.

"We're all quite healthy, thank you. Do you want to try changing the little one's diaper? It won't be long before you're doing it for real, you know!" said the young mother.

"Uh… I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I'm only sixteen. Uh, but changing diapers, I can do!"

"Ha, ha! Time passes quicker than you think. And you're a pretty girl. I'm sure the boys in the village will pick up on that" then she looked at Avernus and continued, "And boys from out of town, too it seems."

Avernus faked a smile for the woman but decided not to deny her claim,

 _"Boys out of town… right."_

Velvet quickly turned to Avernus,

"But I don't have time for... and Avernus... He is here to help us hunting some prickleboar. Isn't that right?"

She waited for confirmation from him, and he acted dumbfounded,

"Um... what is it, Velvet?"

She widened her eyes at him. The thought of hitting him in the head was not far from fantasy.

The woman giggled,

"It is so sweet to see young people together."

Velvet, trying to salvage the situation, sighed and said,

"Uh, We'd better go hunt while there's still light! Talk to you later!"

"I didn't mean to scare you! All right, dear. Take care now, you hear?"

After the conversation, they headed for the entrance to the Tranquil woods. Before opening the door, an older woman standing near the gate started talking.

"The daemonblight is a punishment, send to us by the Empyreans for forgetting the old prayers…"

The word "Empyrean" grabbed his attention,

 _"Do they know about the Empyreans?"_

"Who are the Empyreans?" asked Velvet.

"The four Empyreans created the world… The one Empyrean shall bring it to peace… Be afraid… When contradiction permeates this world… the time of suppression will be upon us…" the elderly woman spaced out.

"Are you okay? Want me to take you home?"

"No! Don't treat me like a child!... Oh, it's you, Velvet. If you're going to the cape, take care."

Velvet sighed and shook her head,

"Don't fall into the shrine of tranquility. I know. I'm not a kid."

"Of course, of course. You're thirteen now, aren't you?"

"… I'm sixteen," answered Velvet, looking annoyed.

The older woman's preach piqued Avernus's curiosity, he immediately asked.

"Excuse me, can you tell me more about this shrine?"

"The shrine on the cape has no name. It is a silent shrine of tranquility. Something nameless sleeps there — daemons and Empyreans slumber within. Into the deepest depths, in perfect silence. Sleep. Fade."

" _That description sounds so damn familiar to me.._."

Velvet noticed that he went deep into his thoughts; his stare was blank.

"We can go there if you want," said Velvet.

"Sure, I need to see this shrine but first, let's get those boars."

They went towards the door, but something was bothering Velvet's mind for some time,

"Can I ask you a question, Avernus?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"...How... How old are you?"

Avernus sneered, "Turned twenty-one a month before I started my journey to Midgand." he said, softly.

" _Twenty-one..._ "


	4. A Simpler Life Part II

**Chapter IV: A Simpler Life Part II**

Velvet opened the door to the tranquil wood, the forest was in the same shape of Morgana jungle, but not as severe. There were blocks of dried farming lands along the road to the coast. The pair continued their path into the wilderness. However, Avernus was lost deep in his thoughts. The older woman's warning about the Empyrean and shrine of tranquility, the earthpulse point, and the hidden temple, all led to the evidence of an old and ancient power that was buried itself in this land.

Velvet pointed to the cornfields,

"Laphicet and I used to play in these fields,"

Avernus shook his head, "It is a shame to see those fields in such a state. I guess the fate of tranquil woods is not far from the Morgana forest. We need to find a solution, or else, the whole world will end up like this."

Avernus paused for a moment. He remembered Arthur's knowledge and power to tether and converse with a malak and decided to gather more information about him.

"Velvet, I have a question about Arthur, is he… from around here?"

"Actually, no, why do you ask?" wondered Velvet.

"Well, it is obvious... but what's his story? I'm sorry If I'm digging too much, I'm new to Midgand, and I don't know much about your continent."

"It's alright," Velvet giggled "It is funny to see you so apologetic, kind of not so you,"

"What are you saying? That I do not mean what I say?"

"No! I mean that you resemble someone that is… strong like Arthur but when you apologize, it seems to be out of your character,"

"Hah, I think I will take that as a compliment, so back to our original topic, Arthur,"

"Oh, right; seven years ago, my sister Celica, found him outside the village in the Morgana Woods and offered him a place to stay at the village, exactly like what happened with you..." Suddenly she paused, her stare was locked in the distance. She muttered something, " _Just... like... you."_

"Hmm? didn't catch the last part Velvet,"

Velvet violently shook her head to clear her mind,

"No! It is nothing!" Velvet took a deep breath and continued, "Celica took care of Arthur, and he stayed with us. Eventually, they fell in love, and you know what happened after that…"

"He didn't want to leave? Didn't he want to go back to where he came from? He didn't have a family or friends to return to?"

Velvet's face scrunched in annoyance, "What?! No! Of course not! He couldn't leave us! We are his family!" said annoyed Velvet.

Avernus waved his hands defensively, "Okay, don't get angry, I meant no disrespect Velvet, I'm sorry,"

Velvet quickly smirked, "Here is that face again!"

Avernus frowned and huffed, being played by a teenage girl, was the last thing he needed.

After a few minutes, they moved further into the jungle. Crossing a small wooden bridge, Velvet pointed out to a clearing along their path.

"That area looks promising, Avernus."

"Well, let's find these poor Prickleboars," Avernus said and went to prob the path as they walked down the small areas between the trees.

Velvet suddenly pointed out to a single creature further away and shouted,

"There! Prickleboar!" she then immediately charged the animal, "Stay here, Avernus. I will take care of this one!"

Avernus crossed his arms, "Alright,"

Velvet attacked the creature with a flurry of blows and slashed away using her legs. While not super durable, her swarm of quick attacks overwhelmed the beast and stunned him, leaving it vulnerable to be knocked out by her **Rising Moon** kick. The creature backflipped and crashed in the dirt. In the meantime, another boar entered the fray, charging Avernus instead.

"This is easy, "Avernus dodged the charge attack easily, sidestepping to the side. Missing its attack, Avernus punched the boar's side as it passed him, and hurled it to a tree nearby.

"Yeah! That's how I do it!" Velvet cheered, "Wow, that was... fast,"

Avernus put the body of unconscious boar on his shoulder, smirking,

"A punch? Nah, but yours was fancy,"

Velvet gasped and blushed, "Wh-what that supposed to mean?"

Avernus strengthed himself up, "That was some elegant and effective use of leg fighting techniques, Velvet. Arthur taught you well."

Velvet cheeks flushed red "I… thanks. That's what I do when I fight most of the time, and most of my leg techniques are self-thought. I somehow got used to doing it."

Avernus looked at Velvet's wrist,

"What about your wrist blade? How do you use that in your combos?"

Velvet lifted her arm, "Oh, you noticed,"

Avernus raised his right arm and showed the sheathed Dreamshadow. "You can say that I'm an expert in wrist-based weapons."

"I don't usually use it, it is slow, and I prefer to implement my other quicker techniques."

Avernus stepped closer, "Can I see it, Velvet?"

She nodded and tried to open the lace on her wrist blade,

"No, you don't need to," Avernus held her right hand and released the blade, then he touched the edges and mumbled something. All of a sudden, the blade flashed bright red, and for a second, it engulfed in a small flame. For a moment, Velvet tried to pull her arm, but Avernus firmly held it. He looked at Velvet, smiled and said in a low soft voice,

"Don't move," and continued his indistinct speak. The blade then flashed green.

"All done."

"What did you do?" asked Velvet, surveying her weapon.

"I've enchanted your wrist blade, now after killing any creature, it will heal you, and you can inflict fire damage into their wounds. Although it is not something super destructive, as a master smith didn't forge this blade in a way that can be suitable for higher enchantments. but it is better than nothing."

"Thank you, Avernus. I didn't expect anything like that."

Avernus picked up both Boars, "Don't mention it, happy to help, Velvet."

Velvet was busy checking her newly powered up weapon but suddenly remembered about Avernus' request to see the shrine,

"Oh, about the shrine, we can go this way while hunting for a few more Prickleboars," she pointed out to a tunnel. Avernus nodded, and they headed towards the path to the Shrine of Tranquility.

After a few minutes of walking, Velvet closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I can smell the sea,"

Avernus shook his head, "I have been in the sea for several months. My nose cannot endure more seawater smell."

Velvet flashed a glance at dead Boars on his shoulders,

"The cold weather's been terrible on everyone's crops, but at least the city will buy our Prickleboar meat now."

"Yeah, with the current situation, your village needs to find new ways of providing food and economy. Having a long-term plan is crucial... How about raising animals? I saw a pig pen in the middle of the village."

Velvet beamed, "That's right! Laphi and Arthur have been hoping the village could start raising them, but they can be so temperamental."

"I'm not an expert on these things, but couldn't you bred them with something other than their kind?"

Velvet put her left hand under her chin and said,

"Yeah, I wonder if they could be bred with more docile pings… what would we call them, Oinkleboars?"

Avernus and Velvet looked at each other for about a few seconds. Avernus's face wrinkled. She decided to come up with another name,

"Nah, doesn't sound appetizing. What about piggleboars?" Velvet paused for a moment, "Yeah! Piggleboar. That's a cute name!"

Avernus raised his eyebrows. "Come on! Piggleboar?! Do you intend to sell them in the kid's market?"

Velvet sighed, "Yeah, you're right, maybe too cute, though. We wouldn't want to discourage people from eating them."

"Well, leave the naming for later, Velvet."

Velvet slowly nodded, then she saw a group of four boars. Avernus noticed them as well, and before charging them Velvet whipped her head at him, "Avernus, Can I make a request?"

"What is it, Velvet?"

"Would you use your staff? I want to… see you using it." Velvet innocently asked.

"Oh sure, I thought using the Dreamshadow would be overkill against them." He clenched his fist, and Dreamshadow ejected from his gauntlet; The body of staff extended from the golden sigil on the top, and then, Avernus grabbed it in mid-air. The dragon sigil began to glow. Avernus saw Velvet still leering at it, He smiled and twirled the staff towards the first boar, and a ball of blue electrical light hit it, causing the animal to flew across the path. He then fired another lighting ball at the second boar. The creature whimpered in pain as it electrocuted and fell motionlessly on the ground.

Velvet charged the second group and began attacking both of them at the same time. Avernus turned to Velvet.

"Watch out for your stamina Velvet. You will get tired soon if you constantly keep attacking them."

"I know! But I need to take these boars down! **Searing Edge**!" Velvet slashed her wrist blade at the boars, the hit burned them in the process and took them out in a few more swings.

Avernus looked at Velvet with approval."Good job, Velvet."

She turned to glance at him. The adrenaline levels were running high in her blood.

"However, Velvet, you need to…" Before Avernus could finish his sentence, he suddenly saw the pillars of the shrine in the distance. Avernus immediately paced.

"It is… not a shrine." Avernus started mumbling, but Velvet couldn't hear him. He hesitated to move, from his point of view, the area around him began to blur, the sky became darker, the world went silent, time froze, and he began to hear whispers,

"…"

 _"Be gone... Trespasser... You don't belong here..."_

There were more strange and unintelligible whispers. All he could comprehend was the hostile atmosphere of the shrine. Avernus began to rub his forehead.

Velvet slid to his side, "This place isn't safe. That hole's gotten bigger. I've told them a thousand times they ought to build a fence, but they keep saying it's "forbidden land." Even Celica used to scare me with it. She was always, "This is a gateway to the underworld." Well, I'm too old to keep falling to that nonsense!"

She heard Avernus gasping, and as soon as she turned to look at him, he dropped to his knees,

Velvet scrambled to his side, "Are you okay?! What's wrong?" She noticed he was sweating hard. Avernus managed to open his eyes and glanced at her,

"I'm fine, it-it's nothing…"

Velvet swiftly took a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe the sweats off from his forehead.

"You'll get sick. Let's rest here for a bit. Maybe the weather is getting to you,"

Avernus maintained his gaze; she was concerned, and for whom? He was a total stranger. There was no reason for her to go far for someone she didn't know. Velvet noticed his stare and quickly found out that she might have taken things a bit too far. Her cheeks were flushed red. She couldn't help it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you don't catch a cold or something. The sea breeze is merciless."

Avernus flashed smiled, "Thanks. You're so kind, Velvet."

He put down the boars and sat near the edge of the cliff, trying to keep his thought together. Velvet saw his frown grew, his brow knotting. She tried to bring up a topic to distract him from the notion that his mind was going through.

"Those artes were awesome, although I saw exorcist artes before, yours was kind of different,"

Avernus snickered, thinking about a life he had back in the Hylands, whispers made him realize something; wherever he goes, the past always follows, escaping from it was never an option.

"Have you ever wondered; if you had a chance to re-live your life, who would you want to be?" Avernus abruptly asked.

Velvet stared in the horizon, "Umm… I don't know. I'm happy now being with Laphi and Arthur. But I want to join exorcists and fight the daemons!"

Avernus shook his head, "Of course, my bad. You are so young."

Velvet was confused by his statement.

"I was at the same age as Laphicet when I performed my first ritual. I didn't have a say in which path I could choose. They made that decision for me. I always wanted to go back and make things right. But it was a fool's notion..."

Avernus turned to Velvet and saw her puzzled face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Those are all in the past, my past."

Avernus rose on his feet and went to pick up the rest of the boars.

"No it's okay, I'd like to hear it!" Velvet slowly followed him.

"Maybe later. In the meantime, we should get back to the village before meats get spoiled."

The duo continued their path back towards the village. Avernus was still preoccupied with his thought. Velvet, having seen his gloomy face, decided to come up with something to cheer him up but before she could say anything, a group of boars ambushed them,

"Wait… the boars we hunted… are you their…" Velvet was unsure whether to attack them after they got enough meat for trading. Avernus put his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Velvet… get ready."

She returned his gesture with her smile, and maybe some fighting will make Avernus happy again.

"Maxim three. "Never waver once your sword is drawn. Control your feeling to control the tide of battle!"

Velvet drew her blade and charged the boars. Avernus raised the Dreamshadow and then hit the ground. A sequence of ground quakes occurred underneath the creatures and threw them up in the air. Velvet jumped and slashed all five of boars at the same time, killing them before their bodies could reach the ground.

"I did it!"

Suddenly one of the dead boars got reanimated by the daemonblight and quickly attacked Velvet. All she could think of at the moment was to cover her face. Immediately, Avernus jumped and grabbed her, summoning a protection ward that led to daemon boar smashing its head on the shield.

"Seres!" Someone shouted, and a fireball hit the boar, killing it.

"A malakhim arte?" Avernus wondered, scanning the area.

"Pride and anxiety. Pity for the enemy. The thrill of victory…" Avernus turned to the source. He saw Arthur and Seres approaching them.

"Your emotions run too hot. That will be your downfall, Velvet."

Avernus didn't realize that he was still shielding the girl. He was unintentionally hugging Velvet, her head resting on his chest. To Velvet, it felt like a tight embrace. She experienced a series of different unwanted and first-time emotions. She sensed a goosebump, and her body shook from embarrassment. Velvet slowly pushed away Avernus, and he gently released her.

Avernus turned to Arthur, "She did very well; controlling emotions need time and practice."

Seres also joined the conversation and said,

"Having affection is also Velvet's great merits."

"Agreed. It's one of Velvet's virtues as well." Arthur replied.

Avernus looked at Velvet and saw her peeping at the ground and consumed by her thoughts. Seres and Arthur were still arguing about her.

"Scolding her was unnecessary, Avernus had that under control."

"Yes, I know. But even so, she's got to…" Arthur didn't finish his sentence and focused on an emblem hanging from his sword. Velvet snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Arthur as he moved closer to them.

"Arthur's fourth maxim. "Never let your guard down, even when victorious."

Velvet nodded, "Got it!"

"In any case, this should be enough to buy Laphicet's medicine. I'll drop the prickleboars off at the shop before I head out."

Avernus folded his arms and wore his serious face,

"We need to talk to Arthur about that prison you have in your backyard."

Arthur slowly turned his head towards him, meeting his stare.

"About the shrine, you mean?" Avernus nodded slowly, waiting for a response. With an apathetic smile, Arthur bowed his head slightly,

"I will tell you all about it tomorrow, for now, I need to go and meet someone,"

Avernus loosened his tense posture, "I'll take care of the boars. you go ahead and meet your contact."

"You want to go where?" asked Velvet.

"The person I was supposed to meet is late. I don't think I'll be home tonight. I came out here to let you know. You two have to pick up the medicine yourselves."

Velvet face ran with all manners of concerns,

"Right…"

"One more thing. I saw a group of daemons near the village. If you're attacked by them, run away. Am I clear?"

"No way! I-I can handle a bunch of… "

Avernus cut Velvet short, whirling his head at her, "He is right Velvet, fighting animals and humans are one thing; fighting daemons is another. You need artes and magic to deal with the daemons. If you see any of them, leave the fighting to me."

"This young man is right, Velvet. Those with the talent for exorcism can only challenge daemons. That's the cold logic of the world, and no emotions can change it." Arthur said.

Velvet went silent again. After a few seconds, she asked,

"Do you think… I could become an exorcist, Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at the sky, "Why is it you think that birds fly?"

Velvet followed his stare, and she saw a bird flying above,

"Why?... Well, without flying, they couldn't find food…"

"It takes a particular innate talent to be an exorcist. Unfortunately, very few humans have it within themselves," responded Arthur.

Velvet sensed that a part of her dreams went away. But nothing could take away her spirit. "Alright…"

"Tomorrow is Celcia's memorial day. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Velvet smiled, "Hurry back. I'll make you a quiche just the way she taught me."

Avernus stared at Velvet. Even though Arthur was cold towards her, Velvet's mood was cheerful. Among pessimistic and selfish people he had to deal with, she had the most vigorous spirit. At that moment, he adored her.

" _She's... precious_."

Avernus walked to her side. Velvet noticed him and turned, "You do not need to worry about becoming an exorcist. This natural talent Arthur told you is nothing special. For the most part, it can divert you from your main path in life. It would have changed you not for the better." advised Avernus.

"But I want to help. I want to be strong I…"

"You are already strong, and you are reliable Velvet. The qualities you possess are far more superior to being able to see malakhim or cast some special artes." Avernus smiled and continued, "I will teach you whatever I can. I promise."

After hearing him, a glimmer of hope entered her heart again, but when she saw the bodies of dead boars, the feeling went away instantly.

"I wonder if those prickleboars were brothers… Maybe I should have let them go." She looked at Avernus with uncertainty, he didn't say anything, but after a few moments of pausing, something flashed in her eyes, "But then how would I pay for Laphi's medicine? Hunting took care of that. And it means food for us as well. I had no other choice! It was a rational decision!"

Avernus nodded,

"Emotions can be used as a weapon, but remember, the power of your weapon or any weapon comes from your heart when tempered by your mind. True strength lies in self-control and the discipline of the one who wields it."

"You're right… The fact that I'm still worried about it shows that my feelings are getting the better of me…" Velvet answered, shaking her head.

"Do not think of them as a living creature; think them as a target. Do not lose the sight of your goal, and you'll do better." Avernus comforted her.

He walked towards the boars, casting an ethereal rope to tie up the remaining animals.

"Avernus first maxim; "Expect the worst. Assume nothing. And always anticipate an attack." he declared stridently.

Velvet started to feel close. A lot close to the townie boy. To her, she felt like they knew each other for a long time. A connection she couldn't describe.

After an hour of walking back to the village, both of them went towards the shop. Avernus called out to the shopkeeper and went beside the building to drop the boars. Velvet saw her childhood friend Niko strolling in the village along with her two dogs,

"Niko! Here for groceries?"

The girl turned to Velvet, "Yep. And you must've been out hunting."

One of the dogs came to her side. She crouched and started to pet the mutt.

"Yeah. It was a good haul. We hunted a lot of boars."

"We? Oh, right you were out with the stranger, what was his name? Aha, Avernus! Such a strange name, though."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at her, "You're sure a lot more informed, Niko."

Niko giggled and stepped closer to Velvet, putting her arm around her shoulders, squeezing her. "You are so lucky, girl. I'm so jealous. I don't think I can find a man, even at Loegres, that would have half of his decency. Look, he is tall as Arthur, manly and handsome!"

Velvet cheeks started to heat up,

"No, it's not what you think! He just helped me with the hunt!"

Niko leaned her head closer, "You don't need to hide it from me, Velvet! I'm your best friend!"

Velvet swallowed but stayed silent.

"What? Dp you want to tell me that the rose he bought this morning, was NOT for you?" Niko frowned.

"It was, but he also said that it was just to show his appreciation for what I had done for him during these days."

Niko rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Are you stupid, Velvet? Who buys a rose to show "appreciation"?"

"I..I don't..." Velvet's voice started to shake. The idea was too much for her to handle.

Niko suddenly began to sniff. "What's that smell, Velvet?"

Niko got closer and smelled Velvet's clothes,

"Of course! It's a men's cologne! You two practically went together in the woods. So tell me the whole story! I want to hear every detail. Is he a good kisser?"

Velvet's long brows darted to the top, blushing hard, "What are you saying?! We didn't do anything! He just… shielded me from an attack, that's why you can smell his cologne on me!"

Niko faced palmed, "Are you serious? Of course, you're so dense."

Velvet's voice stuttered,

"Wh...What should I've done? It's inappropriate! He's a friend."

"Don't you see the connection here? Didn't you remember Arthur? The same thing happened seven years ago. Now it is happening again! For you this time. Fate Velvet, fate!"

Niko wasn't wrong. Velvet felt a goosebump; Celcia met Arthur in the exact same way.

Velvet closed her eyes and shook her head trying to ward off the untimely feelings that were sprouting. "No! I don't have time for a boyfriend!"

Niko began scratching her head, "Really? Don't you want a boyfriend, Velvet? especially when there is a good one available right in front of your eyes?"

Velvet avoided Niko's stare, "He's much older than me, and besides, I can't think about having a boyfriend when Laphicet needs me."

Nilo rolled her eyes, "Hmph, You don't get it Velvet... I will fix this for you."

Velvet glared at Niko with a pleading look, but she returned it with a smirk,

"Look at you. Lady Breadwinner!" Niko turned her head towards Avernus and shopkeeper.

"If I was a boy, I think I'd be in love with you, Velvet."

Niko spoke louder so Avernus can hear her.

He understood what was happening and gave Niko a quick cold-glare.

"What the hell are you doing, Niko?! I'm a girl I… know how to handle this myself." Velvet scolded, panicking shortly afterward.

"Oh, yeah? If you don't need my help, you ought to do something about your style then. Masculine as always. You're a girl. You need to show that side more often." said Niko.

She touched her tousled hair and said,

"Ah. Yeah… I broke my comb."

"So, get a new one."

"Sure, I'd like to, but…"

Niko pointed out to a hair comb placed on the shop's shelves and called out to the shopkeeper,

"Hey, Mister! How about a sale on combs for the pretty girl?"

The haggle between Avernus and the shopkeeper had already been over, prompting the owner to come to Niko,

"Hmm? You two need something?"

"I'm fine, Niko. We're just here to pick up medicine for Laphicet," said Velvet.

"Oh, Velvet. I already told your friend, but I'm afraid the medicine hasn't come in yet."

Avernus joined them and shook his head in disappointment.

"What? Why not? Is it because of the daemons?"

"Seems like the daemonblight taking a toll on the city. There's even a group of them lurking around here now." Shopkeeper claimed.

"When's it coming then?!"

"I can't say. And I don't know how much it will cost."

"Don't concern yourself with the money Velvet. Whatever the price is, we will manage it," Avernus reassured Velvet. Niko also sighed and said,

"Ugh, what is wrong with Midgand? Don't they have an army or something?"

"Those guys? The daemons already routed them a while back."

"…But we're safe here. After all, your brother-in-law's an exorcist." said Niko in uncertainty.

"Never assume that you're safe here, this place is vulnerable if a horde decides to attack it. Some village men with pitchforks won't do any good against daemons."

After Avernus did a reality check on the situation, the shopkeeper continued,

"Yeah… and Arthur can't even use his right hand anymore. The poor fellow couldn't even protect his wife and child."

Velvet started to clench her fist, Avernus noticed it,

"This matter is none of your business, shopkeeper. If you have nothing productive to add, then I suppose we will waste no more time with you." Avernus' intimidating voice almost frightened the shopkeeper.

Velvet relaxes her fist after hearing him.

"… let us know when the medicine gets in."

"A-Ah… O-Of course. For now, here. On the house." Avernus received the apple-gen from the shopkeeper, and with Velvet, they both began to return to the house. Niko suddenly ran towards them,

"Velvet! You didn't forget, did you? You promised to teach me how to make your special quiche."

"You mean for that apprentice animal doctor you had your eye on? You were serious?"

"Beyond serious! Please, this is life or death for me." pleaded Niko.

"But I thought your folks weren't keen on the two of you dating."

Niko raised her hand,

"Who cares what people think? The important thing is my feeling!"

Avernus crossed his arms and smirked,

"Hmm Velvet you are full of surprises, I'm also interested in this quiche of yours."

Niko winked back at Velvet,

"So, what do you say?"

Velvet flushed red again, but she managed to smile for Niko,

"I like the way you talk. If I were a boy, I think I'd be in love, Niko."

"Damn right!"

Velvet eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Oh shoot, Laphi must be starving by now. We'd better hurry home! See you soon, Niko."

After their goodbye, the duo went back towards the house,

"Even I'm starving Velvet; I can hear my stomach growling, begging for food."

Velvet giggled, "Don't you worry, we have a lot of meat. I'll make more just for you."

Avernus slightly bowed,

"I'm humbled by your kindness, Madam Velvet."

A whisper suddenly pierced his mind,

 _"...Shephard..."_

Avernus abruptly stopped, his humor was suddenly gone.

Velvet noticed the change in his face, "Are you okay?! What happened?" she asked worryingly.

Avernus closed his eyes and shook his head,

"I'm fine. You go on in. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Velvet nodded unsurely and moved into the house. Avernus gazed up to the sky and smelled a foul stench in the air.

A yellow leaf landed in his hand and turned to dust.


	5. A Simpler Life Part III

**Chapter V: A Simpler Life Part III**

The dreaded feeling started to get worse. Avernus felt out of place, his spirit deteriorated, and a headache started to kick in. Avernus tried to take his mind away from all of the negative energy. It was already chipping out at his essence. He turned back and decided to go inside the house, in the hope of maybe talking with Velvet and Laphicet can help with the agony. He opened the door and saw a very familiar scene; Velvet scolding Laphicet.

"Look, your fever hasn't gone down a bit! Go lie down, and I'll cook dinner."

Laphicet apologetically dropped his head, "… I'm sorry."

Avernus smirked at the scene, and then Laphicet saw him, beaming. "Welcome home, Avernus!"

Avernus tried to look casual by returning his greeting with a smile.

"Come here! I want to show you something!" Laphicet said in excitement. Velvet was looking at something on the table. After a few seconds, Avernus joined them.

"What's this?" Velvet pointed to a sheet of paper on the table.

"A compass! It uses a magnet to tell you which way you're facing. Did you saw this before, Avernus? I bet your ship had one." Laphicet explained the drawing with a passion. Avernus acknowledged Laphicet's statement, "That's correct, Laphicet, our ship captains use compasses all the time, even many people use them on land as well."

Velvet jumped in the conversation, "Woohoo. You can use the sun and stars for that."

Laphicet frowned, "And what'll you do if it's cloudy, huh? Thanks to this invention, people are voyaging across the ocean! See? It's designed to stay level, so your heading will be true even when the ship is rolling with the waves."

Avernus nodded, "He is right Velvet, without the compass, there was no way that my ship could make it near the Midgand shores."

Laphicet looked at Velvet, waiting to see her reaction. "Pretty neat, right?"

"If you say so, Laphi." A confused Velvet responded, shrugging the question.

Laphicet irritated at her ignoring his thoughtful explanations, "C'mon, it's a must-have for any adventure! Can't you see how useful it is? Avernus! You tell her, she'll listen to you!"

The sorcerer was in the process of sitting on a chair. He glanced at Laphicet with confusion. His eyes widened, then immediately bowed his head, "Yeah, of course… It's a piece of crucial equipment. I had plans to get one for myself, but…"

Velvet closed her eyes. She shook her head and grabbed Laphicet by his shoulders and tried to lead him back to his room, "You can tell me more about it later, Laphi."

Laphicet lowered his head in defeat. Suddenly, a thought flashed in Avernus' mind. He yanked Velvet's arm. "Wait, I have a plan."

Both sister and brother whirled their heads to look at him.

"Well, when my work here is done, and I'm back from the capital, we will all go to the far-continent together, all four of us, for vacation. How's about that?"

Laphicet eyes sparkled with joy and nearly pounced from Velvet's arms, "Can I see the great harbor of Hylanders?!"

Avernus folded his arms, "That's the first thing you will see, then I will bring you to the capital's great library, there are so many books and scrolls in there, you will get lost in it for ages."

"And the Palace?!"

"My young man, you are the royal guests."

"Royal guests...?" Velvet asked bafflingly.

Avernus eyes widened, he didn't explicitly explained his position before,

"Yeah, Um... because I work there!"

Velvet knotted her eyebrows, "Are you trying to steal my brother from me, Avernus?!"

Avernus flashed a glance at Velvet, "Didn't I mention that you will come too? I'm sure I did."

Velvet put her hands on her hips and looked away, "I don't want to come."

Avernus squinted his eyes at her, "What? Come on, you need a break from this more than anyone," he grinned, "besides, you will have so much fun there, fashion shows, food contests! And don't worry about Laphicet, I swear, I'll make sure you two will stay together all the time. I'll glue him to you if I must."

She reluctantly turned her head away from him again, Avernus sighed, "And the women at the Palace could learn a thing or two from you."

Avernus then looked at Laphi and wore his seriousness expression,

"Until then Laphicet, listen to your sister and drink whatever medicine she throws at you, I will accept no excuses for being sick whatsoever when I return from the capital." Avernus extended his right arm towards him for a handshake, "So it's a promise then?"

Laphicet's face abruptly went blank for a moment, Avernus narrowed his eyes, still waiting on Laphicet. Finally, after a brief moment, he clenched his hand, "It's a promise." Avernus nodded and moved his hand towards Velvet,

"Your turn, Velvet. I need your promise too,"

Velvet suddenly blushed, "W-what? why me?!"

Avernus raised a brow, "I need your promise more than Laphicet's because you're the only one who can stop this trip altogether."

She didn't shake his hand. Avernus grinned maliciously and grabbed her hand himself and softly squeezed it,

"There we go! here is the promise of Ms. Velvet!"

Velvet blinked rapidly at Avernus, "You cheated!"

He smirked at her wickedly, "You will have fun there, and I will personally look after you, that's my promise."

Before her face could go all scarlet, she took Laphicet, now having a dimpled smile, back to his room. Laphicet saw Velvet's face, and calmly asked, "Did they hurt you?"

Her eyes flashed with excitement, "Not a scratch, and we brought back plenty. I can hear Arthur already. "Gosh Velvet. I think it's time you learned all my secret artes!"." Velvet mimicked Arthur.

Avernus then nodded at Laphi,

"She fought splendidly, Laphicet, although Velvet still has a few years away to learn 'my secret artes.'"

Laphicet laughed at her, and then Velvet growled back at Avernus.

Avernus suddenly noticed a small notebook with Laphicet's handwriting. He took a sneak peek and read the visible page,

" _The day before Scarlet Night. Sis went Prickleboar hunting with Avernus. She's almost as good a fighter as Arthur, and with Avernus looking out for her, I know those Prickleboars don't stand a chance. But I worry that she's too athletic to land a husband. Avernus teases her, but he doesn't make a move, maybe Velvet should try to be more ladylike. I know she will regret it later if he's gone and won't come back to us._ "

Avernus' eyes widened and nearly let out a loud laugh, but he held his breath not to expose himself, _"That kid is beyond his age."_

He slowly placed the notebook back on the table, but his glance darted on another book underneath.

 _Observations on the Nameless Empyrean_

The thought of Laphicet and Velvet went away in an instant. A barrage of questions bombarded his mind.

" _Nameless Empyrean? Is this one of Arthur's books?"_

He stroke his chin. His mind was back on track. Velvet slid out of the room and saw him idly standing,

"Hey, Avernus. I want to cook dinner, could you please go out and bring a few chopped wood for the stove?"

Avernus woke up from his reverie, "Yeah… sure, I'll bring you some woods."

He quickly went outside to finish the task as fast as possible. To him, reading that book was his top priority now, nothing else mattered. Avernus reached the shed behind the house and started to gather some firewood from the stockpile. Abruptly, he felt his nostrils flared up, and blood started dripping on the wood. The amount of bleeding increased instantly, Avernus checked his nose and then bit his lips in anger,

 _"No, no… Not Now. Damn it!"_

He used a quick healing spell to stop the nose bleeding, but the dizziness returned, Avernus hastily returned to the house. Velvet was upstairs, doing something while simultaneously talking with Laphicet.

Avernus leaned to put firewood in the stove. He saw Laphicet's face suddenly flushed all red. He waved his hand back at him, silently asking,

" _What happened?"_ not wanting to break the conversation as Velvet didn't know that he was already back from outside. Velvet continued with her talking,

"You're a stubborn little brat, so you might need an older girl to keep you under control. Oh, and she's got to be a good cook. A pro in the kitchen is a success in life."

Avernus smirked. Laphicet noticed it and responded in force,

"Knock it off. Velvet! You should be more worried about your OWN love life!"

Avernus nodded and silently showed a thumbs-up sign to Laphicet while he was placing the last pieces of firewood in the stove.

Velvet voice stuttered,

"Me?! I-I've got enough on my mind! For one thing. I've got to cook for you and Arthur since Celica is gone. Besides, getting crushes on strange men like Avernus? I don't see what's so…"

Laphicet nearly facepalmed himself and he instantly faked a hard cough. Velvet ran down the ladder to check on Laphicet.

She abruptly glued in her place ss soon as she laid eyes on Avernus and bit her lips. She blushed, but she resumed to her brother's room.

Avernus moved back to the table to pick up the book; however, vertigo made his eyesight obscure. He rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them, Velvet was standing right in front of him with a half-opened mouth and raised brows.

"What?" asked Avernus with a grimaced face.

"You look pale." Velvet quickly put her hand on his forehead, "And you're burning in a fever!"

Avernus rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I'll sit here, and it will be fine."

Velvet scowled and huffed, "No, you will go to bed and rest there, not here, I will not allow it."

She yanked his arm and pulled him from the chair, Avernus lift the book to show it to Laphicet from afar,

"Can I borrow it for the night?"

Laphicet nodded back, and then his arms were suddenly pulled by the overprotective hostess. "Ouch, Velvet, you pull too hard."

She didn't pay any attention to him. Hands on her hip, she stood near the bed, waiting for him to lie down. Avernus glared at her with narrowed eyes, but after a few seconds of staring at each other, he finally yielded.

As soon as he laid down, Velvet suddenly snatched the book.

"What are you doing? Give it back!"

Velvet quickly left the room with the book,

"No reading while resting! I swear you boys are all the same! little scamps in big man's bodies, You'll never listen!"

"Oh Come on! I'm a stranger, I might bite!" he jokingly threatened.

Without a single spark of energy left, he decided to lay down and surrender to the mom of the house.

" _Why do I even care?"_ He put his right arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.

Twenty-one years ago, a newborn baby was found on the stairs of a great temple, near one of the most significant and most dangerous earthpulses in the far-continent northern mountain range. At that time, the primus of the Hyland Empire was in the process of a routine investigation of the temple. The baby showed a great understanding of malakhim and other supernatural creatures that were invisible to human eyes. Soon, he decided to take the baby as his own and gave him the same name as the earthpulse, Avernus.

For twelve years, Avernus underwent several excessive sessions of training under the supervision of different imperial masters of combat and magic artes. Showing great potential as an arcane warrior, he mastered the different styles of sword fighting, martial arts, and spell casting. At the age of fifteen, he took his place as the vanguard of first imperial squires, a small group of highly skilled sorcerers and wizards that used unconventional methods to combat daemon threats all around the empire, under supervision of a single leader that was called; The Shepherd.

* * *

 **Four years before the departure, underground gathering hall, first imperium Legio praetorium**

The sound of metal boots echoed through the vast halls of the Hyland palace, tired, battered, but not discouraged women and men of war were gathering inside the dark chamber beneath the castle. A large man in heavy red and golden armor was probing the crowd,

"Everyone, stand ready, we will proceed with the operation shortly." The headmaster announced to the group as the guards started to position themselves near the walls, forming a circle, and a few numbers of squires stayed in the middle of the room. The headmaster stepped closer to the man in charge,

"He is still not here, your majesty."

With a focused stare, he surveyed the crowd,

"It doesn't matter, begin the…"

Before he could finish his speech, the metal door opened with a loud bang and a young Avernus with long brown hair, emerald eyes, and wearing face-wide smile entered the hall. All attendees turned their attention towards him. However, another one was looking at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Avernus winked back at him, and in response, he laughed, and they both fist-bumped.

"That's what I'm talking about, Avernus! I knew even a malak could not resist your charm."

Young Avernus kept his broad grin, "It's not like she just took a look at me and said yes, Lucian. I had to take out ten daemons and save the whole encampment."

"At least you don't generate malevolence. You can safely kiss the malak at will."

Young Avernus pressed his lips, "Shut up, Lucian."

"Squires! We had enough delay due to "Unexpected Complications," "the headmaster started his speech and gazed at Avernus with displeasure.

"Everyone, ready for the gateway and remember, each of you must tether your pre-designated targets, whatever the proposition, take it. We cannot afford to lose more time. The fate of the empire rests on your shoulders, vanguard."

The headmaster pointed to a large blue portal opened behind him. He mumbled something privately to each before they entered the gateway.

Avernus checked the queue, "Looks like I'm the last one." He said to Lucian.

"Of course, they're going to give you the easiest one. They don't want to lose the new Shepherd."

"Just don't get possessed, or I'll shove a mixed spell of fire and ice into your mouth."

After Lucian entered the portal, the headmaster immediately closed it. Avernus raised one of his brows, surprised and clueless.

"What?"

The headmaster stepped closer and slowly nodded. Avernus waited for a few seconds then his eyes glowed,

"You've found her domain, Haven't you?" Avernus inquired.

Primus walked to Avernus, "I will not force it, son. you can back out, I…"

Avernus shook his head and smiled, "Don't sweat it father, I swore an oath. An oath to protect our empire, to protect the people. I will not give up. Our people deserve a second chance. It doesn't look good that their Shepherd decided to back down the last second."

Primus looked at headmaster and nodded at him, then he raised his bladed staff and made a tear in reality in the space behind them, creating an unstable portal, glowing red as it rotated wildly. Avernus scrambled towards the gateway. He looked back at them,

"I will back with help. Whatever it takes."

The teleportation took longer compared to standard portals. Avernus landed on a broad set of Islands, levitating above an ocean of blue energy. He checked his surroundings,

 _"Here we are, the deepest earthpulse point... It's a cozy place you've got here."_

After walking and running for an extended period, Avernus noticed a group of daemons attacking a creature that looked like a horse engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

 _"Even underworld has its own set of bullies."_

He walked faster and shouted,

"Hey, you ugly pieces of shit." Daemons hissed at him. "Get lost or get destroyed, scums."

They growled and started attacking him. Avernus conjured his dual phantom blades and attacked them head-on. The daemons miscalculated their opponent and, one by one, fell to Avernus's slashes and magic artes. The last one tried to escape, but Avernus quickly pounced and tore it in half. The screams went silent as the remains turned to ash.

The spirit swords disappeared, and he went to the wounded creature's side,

"Poor Malak, malevolence is filling its body. But you are in luck cause I have the cure right here."

Avernus winked at the creature and cut his right wrist. Blood was started to pour out. He focused and mumbled an arte, then a silver flame consumed the being and washed away the malevolence. The Malak reverted to his standard form, but the wounds were severe and beyond his ability to heal. He tried different spells, but nothing took effect. Avernus attempted to comfort the creature instead,

"I'm sorry, buddy, I tried. At least you will not turn into a dragon." The Malak spirit glanced at him with relief and slowly closed their eyes. Then the body burned with radiance and turned into an orb and levitated in mid-air. Avernus looked at it with confusion but decided to hold it. In turn, the sphere transformed into a long staff. He laughed in excitement and swung it left and right, performing different artes and techniques.

 _"It handles like a dream, a dream from the shadow realm."_ He looked at it again,

 _"_ I shant name thee _;_ Dreamshadow _."_

Avernus continued his journey towards the largest Island in the middle. No pathway or any portal was leading to it.

 _"That must the place."_ He checked his new weapon, "Shall we, partner?" Avernus jumped and held the staff towards the front. The scepter flashed brightly, and he started to fly towards the main Island,

"YEAH! There we go, baby! Woo-hoo! "

However, he didn't think about landing, and with wide-open eyes, he darted to the ground, crashing and rolling all over the place as dust filled the air.

Pounded and bruised, he slowly stood up.

"Ouch, my back. At least I don't need a ritual to summon her."

He checked his surroundings, waiting for something to happen. That ruckus probably echoed through the inner realm, but nothing happened, no sound or indication of anything. The area sank into total silence. Avernusshook his head in disappointment.

 _"Well, she's in a deep sleep. Time to wake her up the old fashion way."_ He sat in the middle of the island, cross-legged. He cut both wrists and started the ritual to call forth his target by force.

Heed my call/the mother of everything/the self-procreating womb/the goddess without spouse/

He breathed heavily as the pain of his wounds increased.

The first one/The primal dragon of void/

Come forth and hear the pleas of your child

He hissed in annoyance, " _Seriously?! Who came up with this nonsense?"_ he mumbled and continued,

My blood is your blood/through the draconian current...

He opened his eyes and found out a dark mist enveloping him. Nothing else was visible to his eyes. He kept his stance and scanned the area for any sign of presence. After a few seconds, in the distance, he saw a pair of white eyes appeared. Heavy breathing followed then, another set of eyes appeared beside it. The breathing intensified, and three more pairs of eyes flashed circularly around the mist. Avernus slightly smiled,

 _"There she is, the five-headed sweetheart."_

The mist went away, and a gigantic creature appeared before him, It was an enormous five-headed dragon.

The middle head slowly moved closer to him. Sniffing Avernus,

" _It has been a long time... to see another... to feel another... but... you are insignificant_."

Its voice represented several female voices speaking together, Avernus stood up, wore his charming look, and opened his arms. He called to her in a friendly tone,

"Hey, Tiamat! I'm called Avernus. I don't have time for formalities, though. I know what you are, and I have come here to propose…" Avernus shook his head, "No, that doesn't sound right. I…" He looked up and saw a fireball closing on him, he dodged it, and it exploded right where he was standing.

"Okay, okay, I know you're angry, but we have mutual interests that…" Tiamat raised one of its claws and slammed him, but again he dodged her attack.

"Oh, come on! just let me finish, damn it!" All of The dragon's five heads turned to him, but he spoke his proposition as fast as he could before she tried for another attack.

"Accept me as your vessel and grant me your powers. In turn, I will let you walk the earth once more." Avernus looked at her with raised brows, waiting for an answer.

Tiamat looked at him for a few seconds then gritted her teeth, building up a breath attack. He narrowed his eyes,

"Really?!"

She fired five beams of white fire at him. The attack destroyed the area in an instant, nothing remained. However, Avernus called her from behind,

"Look, lady, mother of all or whatever... I can do this all day. I know, I know, I get it; you're pissed, but I'm annoyed too. Just tell me your part of the bargain, and we both move on, together." Avernus closed his eyes, facepalmed himself, and shook his head in frustration, "Damn it! Why I'm so bad at this?!"

Tiamat moved closer to him, and Avernus pointed the Dreamshadow at her, preparing his defensive stance. She saw his staff and abruptly stopped. Her gills and scales cooled down.

 _"A malakhim gave you his body... then you must be... a Whisperer..."_

Avernus narrowed his eyes,

"Who's he? And yes... I'm a Whisperer... sheesh this name's old, we're called Shepherds now, by the way."

Tiamat laughed, and her heads began to circle him.

" _You smell like... the magic itself... spirits_..."

Her voice echoed through the earthpulse point.

"I wore my best cologne. Thanks for the compliment, though... So what will it be then?"

Avernus checked his surroundings and it hit him that the ground he was standing on, was the last platform. All other small Islands had been already destroyed in the chaos. Tiamat's size was enormous. Most of her body was hidden underneath the clouds and the abyss below. If she decided to attack, it would be his funeral.

The middle head opened its mouth and breathed in front of him. A white orb appeared and slowly turned to a woman. She had long, very bright silver hair with gold highlights floating in the air as they were defying the gravity. Her body was glowing, and she appeared to be asleep.

"Who's she?" Avernus asked.

" _My... Vessel... Tiamat_."

Avernus raised his brows,

"I thought your name was Tiamat."

" _I'm... Tiamat_." The dragon replied.

Avernus stood there baffled,

"Okay, yikes. I thought I'd be your vessel, not her."

" _You'll be my vessel... And she's my vessel... You're so young... You still need to learn_.

* * *

.

.

"AVERNUS! WAKE UP!" He violently opened his eyes and saw a pair of golden-amber eyes blinking at him.

"Hmm… Vel-vet?".

"Laphicet… he's not here. He's gone." Velvet declared in a hurry,

"What do you mean he's not here?!"

Velvet was already running at the door and whirled her head back,

"Come on!"

Avernus, still not fully woken up, managed to stand and followed Velvet outside. He barely heard Velvet mumbling to herself,

"You better not have gone to the village alone!"

Avernus tried to focus, shaking his head as Velvet continued with her rant,

"Aaah! I bet your fever hasn't even gone down!"

"What happened, Velvet? Has something happened? Where were you this morning?!"

"Last night… You were… Never mind. I had to sleep with Laphicet. When I woke up, he was already gone." She decided to dodge the question and not fully answer it.

"That… It didn't answer my question."

But Velvet didn't say more, and she ran towards the shop in the middle of the village.

"Hey! Has Laphicet been here?" She asked.

The shopkeeper turned to her,

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him." Shopkeeper's voice stuttered while he hid something behind his back. It suddenly fell to the ground. Velvet and Avernus noticed it,

"Wait! That's one of Arthur's books!"

The shopkeeper shook his head and picked it up, "Actually, it's a copy that Laphicet made. A smart merchant would pay a pretty penny for this book. I gave him a fair trade."

Avernus narrowed his eyes,

"Yeah, I'd bet you gave him a fair trade." He mockingly said.

Velvet narrowed her eyes on the book,

"Laphi… Did he copy all that by hand?" suddenly, her eyes fixed on a compass sitting on the shelf,

"Oh! He must have done it to buy that compass!"

The shopkeeper, however, denied it,

"No. though he gave it some puppy eyes. I told him I'd throw it in for free, but he said that it would be a bad deal for me. He's a good lad, but not the merchant type."

" _Of course, his heart is too pure for that," Avernus whispered to himself._

Velvet's eyes widened, "So, what did he use the money for?"

"I'm afraid my lips are sealed. You'll have to ask Laphicet yourself." The shopkeeper responded and abruptly, escaped inside his cabin. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice,

"Velvet, Avernus, I saw Laphicet walking around. Is he okay?"

Velvet nearly broke down,

"He's not okay! Where'd you see him?"

"He was headed for the forest. I'll help you look for him." Velvet nodded back, "Thanks. Do a sweep of the village just in case." She then turned to Avernus,

"Please go and look for Laphicet at the entrance to Morgana woods. I'll check the forest myself."

Avernus slightly bowed his head, and all three split up. He ran as fast as he could, striding across several paths, checking every nook and cranny until he reached the outer gate. Avernus immediately asked the guards about Laphicet. But they said that they didn't see him.

At that moment, Avernus noticed a small creature on the top of a tree branch near the entrance. It was a small, orange-colored Normin, with angry eyes glaring at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds with the Normin huffed at Avernus and left.

Avernus narrowed his eyes,

" _What the...? You little bastard!"_

Avernus sighed and ran towards the Morgana forest. Before entering its gate, he saw Niko arguing with her dogs.

"Hey, Niko, what happened to your dogs?"

Niko let out a sigh and said,

"I was going to have them join the search, but they won't move at all. It's like they're scared of something."

Both dogs suddenly started to whine.

"I couldn't find Laphicet in the village. He probably went into the forest. I'll go and join Velvet, you… stay with your dogs and try to calm them down or something."

Niko nodded, and Avernus continued towards the forest hastily. Again, he couldn't find Laphicet nor Velvet, but he discovered several dead boars lying down on the road.

 _"These kills are fresh, probably Velvet's work. She must have gone to the cape."_

Avernus continued his way towards the shrine. All of a sudden, he heard a scream. He gritted his teeth and ran as fast as he could. Avernus reached the sanctuary and saw a werewolf attacking Velvet and Laphicet. The daemon went in for the kill as Velvet tried to shield Laphicet from the attack. He didn't hesitate and dashed towards the werewolf, summoning the Dreamshadow and slashing the creature with a tremendous force which made it flew over the cliff, followed by an arte,

" **WIND CUTTER!** "

A string of magically pressurized wind currents slashed werewolf in midair, cutting it in multiple pieces.

Avernus quickly went to check on Velvet and Laphicet. At that point, both of them were passed out. He cast two healing spells, grabbed, and carried them to Aball. Half-way, in the middle of the village, he saw Niko,

seeing Avernus carrying them in his arms she cupped her mouth and nearly screamed,

"What happened?!"

"They're both fine! Go and find Arthur NOW!" Niko nodded and quickly took off.

Avernus finally reached the house. He kicked the door open, and he put both of them on the bed. Laphicet slowly woke up, seeing the angry face of the sorcerer looming on top of him.

"Laphicet…" Avernus addressed him with a frown and knotted brows. Laphicet lowered his head in shame.

"Look, Laphicet. It is not okay to make everyone worry. I'm not the one to scold you or anything, but you can't make these decisions on your own, at least not now. If anything happens, you are not the only one who gets hurt, do you understand?"

Avernus sighed and moved to the Velvet's side.

"She passed out from exhaustion, what happened last night? She told me she overslept this morning. Why?" Avernus asked Laphicet. He slowly raised his head and pointed to a bowl of water and a cloth on the table.

"Last night, she waited for you to wake up for dinner. After an hour, she went back to check on you. She told me that your fever had gone up. She stayed up for a few hours, trying to reduce your fever with cold water."

Avernus blinked for a second and then clenched his fist.

" _So, "I" was the reason_."

Letting out a loud sigh and trying to calm himself, Avernus went outside of the room to make something for both Laphicet and Velvet.

" _You shouldn't have, Velvet. You shouldn't... I'm just not worth the effort.._."


	6. A Stolen Happiness

**Chapter VI: A Stolen Happiness**

The house was in total silence, with the occasion of Laphicet coughing. His head was down, looking at something in his hand. Avernus brought him a glass of water, but Laphicet was reluctant to look him in the eye. Avernus crouched to match Laphicet's height.

"Here, drink this."

To his surprise, Avernus's voice was calm and not angry anymore. Laphicet slowly raised his head and met his eyes. Avernus had a slight smile on this face. Laphicet slowly nodded his head and took the glass of water.

Avernus noticed the item in his hand,

"A hair comb? Oh, so that's why you needed the money." He observed.

Laphicet's eyes widened in shock. He was drinking the water, and all of a sudden, he started choking. Avernus gave him a back blow, which nearly made Laphicet fell from the chair. Afterward, he looked at Avernus with a guilt-ridden look. The sorcerer smiled at him again. The boy seemed so pure and innocent.

"Don't worry, buddy. That is a thoughtful gift. I'm proud of you. Going all out to show your appreciation, that's what a real man would do." Avernus then proceed to pamper Laphicet's head.

Suddenly the door opened, and Arthur walked into the house.

"Laphicet, are you okay?" Arthur hastily asked. Laphicet slowly nodded. Arthur turned to look at him with a fit of slight anger in his eyes.

"You were supposed to watch him." Arthur reminded him with a scolding tone, but before Avernus could answer, Laphicet quickly jumped in,

"Avernus had nothing to do with it. I wanted to go to the cape alone. That was my own decision."

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head. "You know how important you are, Laphicet."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Arthur. He didn't ask about Velvet's condition.

"And Velvet is okay if you are wondering about that as well."

Arthur reverted to his cold and emotionless state,

"Forgive my rudeness. I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place, but I'm grateful for what you have done for them."

Avernus was slightly surprised at how Arthur decided to change his tone quickly. However, that wasn't the time to argue as the bitter look on Laphicet's face urged Avernus to back down. Arthur muttered something in Laphicet's ear, and they both went to the other room, and Arthur closed the door behind them. Avernus headed to Velvet's room to check on her and saw Seres already standing beside the bed, gazing at Velvet.

He ignored her and pulled the blanket on Velvet. An item caught his attention on the other side of the bed, a small vase with the rose he bought inside it. He picked it up and smirked,

"Well, she didn't get rid of it."

Seres looked at the rose and then turned her attention to Avernus' face. He raised his shoulders in response,

"What? It's a rose. Pretty girls like her receive gifts all the time."

He handed the vase to Seres gently, "It needs sunlight, find a suitable place for it, please."

Seres's expression was difficult for anyone to fully understand as the black mask covered her eyes, and her cold, emotionless voice governed her speak. She took the vase and placed it near one of the windows.

Avernus abruptly left the house in a hurry. He strode through the village and reached the shopkeeper while he was closing his store as the hour of sunset was getting closer. After a few minutes, he came back to the house and saw Laphicet and Arthur standing in the hall. Arthur turned his head towards Avernus coldly,

"Pack your belongings. You will leave early."

Avernus frowned,

"Why?"

"One of my colleagues wants to speak with you. He requested to meet you sooner in Taliesin."

"Aren't we supposed to go there together? Can't he wait a little bit? I don't understand the haste, Arthur."

"We need your help as soon as possible, and he is the only one who can fill you in our current plans. Didn't you want to end the daemon's threat? Wasn't that your mission?"

Avernus sighed and nodded. He turned to Laphicet, slowly walking towards him. Laphicet was staring at his toes,

"Don't forget about our promise, as my father always said, "Men with good intentions make promises. Men with good characters keep them."." Laphicet raised his head,

"Okay…" Laphicet quietly replied.

At that moment, Arthur made his way outside, but Seres stayed in the hall. Avernus raised his arm and opened his hand and extend it closer to Laphicet as if he was going to give him something,

"Another thing Laphicet…" all of a sudden, his hand flashed, and something appeared in it; A golden compass.

"Here, this is for you. Take it." Avernus offered, wearing a smile and an adoring gaze. Laphicet gently took the compass, his eyes went wide, but he immediately lowered his head and started to sob. Laphicet quickly hugged Avernus, squeezing him as hard as he could.

Avernus smiled and hugged him softly in return,

"Hey, Hey, young man. You don't need to cry. Everything's going to alright, Arthur, and I will make sure of it." He pampered his head and said, "In the meantime, learn how to work with the compass. I want you to be our navigator, no mistakes allowed." Avernus winked at Laphicet, then turned his head and looked at Velvet, still unconscious. He hoped that at least he could say goodbye to her.

"And take good care of your sister. You're not a kid anymore, Laphicet. You're a man now."

Laphicet slowly nodded.

Avernus pampered him for the last time and went upstairs to get his chest. On his way down, he saw Seres still standing in the hall and talking to Laphicet. She abruptly ended their conversation. Avernus strolled to the door, smiled and waved his hand at Laphicet. He waved back at him. He took a last glimpse at Velvet, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Goodbye, Velvet."

Avernus shut the door and noticed Arthur staring at the tombstones,

"Go to the junction between the road to Morgana forest, southern shore, and Taliesin. My men are waiting for your arrival as we speak."

Having doubts, not being able to say goodbye to Velvet, weird talks between them, and sudden change of plans made him feel worried and ill at ease. He slowly made his way towards the gates without uttering a single word.

"His name is Melchior Mayvin. You two will have a lot of matters to discuss. I suggest you don't make him wait, Avernus." advised Arthur.

Avernus paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued his walking.

In Aball, everyone was rushing to go back to their houses or was in the process of closing their doors tight. Niko was trying to get her two scared dogs back inside her house. A few afraid men, filled with uncertainty, had their axes and pitchforks ready in their hands. The sun was already down, and the moon was starting to rise. The guards opened the door as soon as they saw him. He strode toward the gate and left the village.

He remembered his promise to Edna and decided to go to the ruins after meeting up with the exorcists, but part of him was concerned about the Crowes back in the village, and part of him was determined to see this through. He stayed vigilant as the forest fell into darkness, eyes scanning every corner for any movements. Sounds of howling and growling could be heard from afar. Either way, he continued with no sign of exorcists. Further down the road, he could hear faint sounds of chewing and biting.

Avernus cast a light orb to illuminate the path, he sent the levitated sphere forward and noticed three werewolves devouring some exorcist corpses.

"Well… shit."

The werewolves sniffed his presence. They stood up and howled all at once, baring their teeth and claws. Avernus gritted his jaw, dropping his chest and curled his fingers, detonating the light orb in their faces, blinding them. They covered their eyes, and let out an ear-piercing scream,

"Not today..." Avernus jumped in the air and dashed at the nearest daemon, bashing it fast with his staff. A loud, bone-breaking crunch soon followed. He immediately extended his hand towards the second monster and a stream of burning flame shot from it, melting its fur and armor in the process. As the third one was about to recover, Avernus lunged and stabbed the daemon in the head with full force. The end of his weapon pierced the top of the skull, drilling through the daemon's mouth and into its throat, killing it instantly.

Avernus pulled out his staff from werewolf's head and cleaned the blood. The second werewolf burnt and rolled on the ground until it was no more. He took a deep breath before returning to his belongings, but the sound of an explosion and a bright flash grabbed his attention.

"No…"

Avernus sprinted to the source. He uncovered that the commotion was coming from the temple where Edna, the earth Malak, was residing. As he got closer, the sounds of casting artes, shrieks, and howling were also getting stronger.

He finally reached the temple entrance and found out Edna was relentlessly fighting the daemons using her earth-based artes. Quakes shattered the land beneath, and arc energy bolts flew everywhere. He also noticed a small Normin lunging left and right, kicking and punching the demonic creatures. Edna saw him from afar and with knitted brows, flashed him an annoyed face,

"You took your time, human."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little one," Avernus shouted in responses and waved his hand at her. Informing her to back off from the fight. She nodded and said something to the Normin, which made him glare at Avernus with contempt and returned to Edna's side. Avernus started spinning the Dreamshadow,

 **"Twisted Wind!"**

He hurled the spinning staff towards the horde. It cut through them like a knife in the butter, body parts and blood were flying everywhere until it reached a more heavily armored one and it deflected the staff with a loud bang.

The daemon growled in fury and raced towards him, along with their remaining brethren. Avernus raised his arms and conjured a new set of weapons,

 **"Blazing Whip!"**

Avernus blocked their path with his new double fiery whips and whipped the ground as they got closer. Their leader pounced on him, and lightning side-stepped and wrapped one of the straps around its neck. Before it could hit the ground, Avernus started whirling it around, banging and hitting the remaining daemons until none of them left standing. He then threw the banged-up werewolf to the rocks, smashing it. Before it could get up, Avernus wrapped both whips around the beast and channeled his blood onto the leash. The creatures started to burn, and after a few seconds, it turned to ash as it cried its last howl.

Edna started running towards him. Avernus dismissed his elemental weapons and recalled the Dreamshadow back to himself. Edna and Normin reached him. She held her umbrella tighter and coldly glared,

"Hmph, for someone who thinks he is above everything, you sure are can't keep a promise."

Avernus raised his left brow and abruptly extended his hand towards Edna's face. She froze in place, and pink marks started building on her cheeks. To her surprise, he picked some stones and a leaf from Edna's hair and left it to the wind,

"Earthern artes are messy, you know, and not good for someone who wants to keep their look clean all the time. Oh, and you're welcome."

Edna let out a sigh of relief, but Avernus narrowed his eyes and changed his tone. He nearly shouted at her, "What the hell are you doing up here?! The forest is crawling with daemons, and this is the best time you choose to come up?! You could have waited for me inside the temple."

Edna was frightened for a moment, but she immediately collected herself. Before she could talk, the Normin moved closer to them. He jumped on a tree branch to level himself with Avernus. Having an angry-eyes and a voice suitable for a middle-aged man, he threatened, "Talk like that one more time with this sweet girl, and I'm going to break your bones, you barbarian."

Avernus, pretending not to see the Normin, aimlessly began to look around the area,

"What was that? Did something blurt?"

The Normin huffed at Avernus. He switched his annoyed gaze towards him,

"Oh, I see. You are that little mutt I saw earlier this morning near the gate. I've got this to say to you; Shut. The. Hell. Up old skank or I'm going to add a pathetic common spirit nudge to my kill count."

The Normin eyes suddenly flared up in anger,

"What did you say to me?! Come and see who…"

Edna quickly jumped between them,

"Enough! Both of you!"

She pointed her umbrella at Avernus,

"First, you big guy, stop acting like you are my brother because you're not. Second, you Phoenix, don't worry about him, he helped me a few days ago despite his outrageous behavior."

Avernus scowled,

"Give me a break! Insulting behavior?! All I did was trying to help you malaks, and the only thing you can say is that I'm the bad guy here?!"

Phoenix shook his head and exhaled,

"Fine… if you say so, Miss."

Edna wore a bitter look on her face,

"Stop acting like you care, human."

Avernus facepalmed himself and paused for a moment to calm himself down,

"Okay, I'm not going to escalate this further. it is no use... but"

He sighed,

"If you had a problem, then why you didn't come to find me sooner?"

Edna folded her arms, frowned a bit and looked the other way,

"You were busy with a girl the other day, mister. I didn't want to interrupt."

Avernus face scowled and wrinkled in confusion,

"What? That's no excuse I… Wait, don't tell me you were jelou…"

"No! I was not jealous!" Edna shouted. Avernus was rapidly blinking at her reaction.

"Wow, alright, Don't get mad now. Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

Edna lowered her head and continued

"This morning, I sent Phoenix to find you but…"

Phoenix cut the Edna short,

"But when I observed this brute, I concluded that we don't need the help of this overrated gratuitous of a man."

Avernus glared at him from the corner of his eyes,

"You know, I can spare myself from this utter nonsense you blabbering just by sitting on you. It is so tempting."

"You dare ridicule me, human…"

Edna moved in between and extended her arms towards each of them.

"Please, stop. We need to work together if we're going to make it through this wretched night."

Avernus took a deep breath and asked,

"Why you are topside? Why not go inside the temple and wait for me?"

"Well, stupid, it's a scarlet night and malevolence is creeping out of the earthpulse, I can't stay inside the temple. And besides, I had guests."

"Guests? Again?! What's with this temple that suddenly, everyone decided it's the best time of the year to pay a visit?"

Edna glanced at him,

"Those "Everyone" you're calling, are my friends! They always come to see and check on me."

Avernus put his arms on his hip and cocked his head,

"Where are they now?"

"They didn't want to stay with… us, so, they left sooner."

Avernus looked at her with narrowed, confused eyes,

"Hah? What kind of guest those were?"

Phoenix looked away and growled. Then Edna sighed in disappointment,

"I will tell you later, Avernus, for now… would you go and find them and bring them here?"

"Well… You scolded me back there. I need to hear one more word from you before I can decide whether to go after them or not."

Edna's lip's downturned, "What is it?"

"Say: please."

Edna's eyes widened and then she frowned,

"What?! Never!"

"Since you won't send this little toy after them, it means that they hate him, which I can't argue with that, but I'm not happy the way you treated me before so..."

Edna clenched the umbrella's handle. She hid her face under the umbrella,

"Fine human, please... go and find my friends..."

"Hmph, that's a little bit better. So who am I looking for?"

"They are two Malakhims. One of them is a Normin. Their names are Grimoirh and Morgrim."

Avernus kept nodding,

"Okay, Grimoire and Morgrim."

"No, it's Grimoirh, not Grimoire. And please, treat them with respect. They're ladies, after all."

Avernus exhaled and glanced at Phoenix with uncertainty,

"Can this guy protect you while I'm gone?"

Phoenix turned his head towards him,

"I'm the "strongest" Normin in the whole world mind you,"

Before Avernus burst into laughter, Edna nodded, acknowledging Phoenix's claim,

"Yeah, he kind of is, and I don't want your protection."

Avernus shrugged off Edna's behavior, then took off and ran towards the main road, looking for signs of two Malaks.

" _Daemons are relentless when they're going for their prey, just need to look for them instead of those little Malak_ s."

After running for a few minutes he saw two werewolves looking up and howling beneath a tree, Avernus dashed and impaled one with his staff, lifting it off the ground and gestured his free hand at the second one, blasting it with an energized fireball in the face. He tossed the dead body away and noticed two small figures hiding on top of the tree.

Avernus cleared his throat and waved, "Ahem… Excuse me, ladies. Are you Grimoirh and Morgrim?" Avernus asked with the utmost respect. Then the two moved closer into the light, and he could see a small Normin with a book attached to her back and a chubby, white cat staring at him.

"Oh, did my darling Edna send you here to find us?" Grimoirh asked.

"She sure is considerate, my dear. We shouldn't have left her alone," Morgrim added guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. Edna's fine for now. But staying here is dangerous, and until this night is over, you can't go on your journey."

"Is that mongrel still there?" Grimoirh asked and growled.

"Phoenix? yeah, he's there, protecting Edna or whatever he's doing now."

Grimoirh sighed, but Morgrim pawed her side,

"Let's tolerate him just this once, for Edna."

After a doubtful glare, Grimoirh nodded, and they started to climb down the tree.

Suddenly they heard howling, moving sounds, and activity near their position. Avernus looked at them and politely said,

"Ladies, we don't have much time. I can carry you to the temple. If you let me. It will be faster and safer."

Grimoirh smiled, "What a gentleman."

Avernus crouched and held both of them in each arm. The daemons were getting close. He darted towards the direction of the temple. The creatures were hot on his tail. Avernus gritted his teeth and frowned,

"Damn it! **Shielding Shadow**!"

The staff ejected from his gauntlet and transformed into its longer form. The Dreamshadow levitated and started spinning around the Avernus as he sprinted forward. The staff fired small bolts of lightning towards the pursuing horde.

"That's a neat arte," Morgrim observed.

"Edna was right, Avernus; you are something different," said Grimoirh.

Avernus eyes widened,

"How do you know my name?!"

Grimoirh smirked,

"Edna talked about you, although discounting other details such as being "a rude" guy, you're very resourceful."

Avernus shook his head,

"Ladies, please let me concentrate."

After a mile of running, they reached the temple, but Avernus saw Edna lying on the ground beside Phoenix. He put both malaks down and rushed towards her side.

"What happened, damn it?" He examined her; she was shivering, and a dark mist was coming out of her.

Phoenix started to squeak, "It is malevolence! Are you blind, big guy?!"

Avernus huffed in anger, "How did this happen?! I knew leaving her alone with you was a mistake!"

"Don't blame me! The mist started to creep out of the temple. We didn't notice it at first until it was too late," Phoenix panicked.

"There is a way," Grimoirh stated. "Avernus, you are a pure vessel you can…"

"No! I'm not." He lowered his head,

"It's even more dangerous if I bind her to my soul. But I can do something better." Avernus raised his arm and cut his wrist with the front blade of Dreamshadow,

" **Silver Flame.** "

From the drops of blood, a white orb appeared and enveloped Edna's body. The dark mist then completely washed away.

"Fascinating, you have the power to wash away and purify malevolence," Grimoirh observed.

"I can do it only in small scales, and…"

Avernus saw Edna that was barely awake. She was staring at him as if she wanted to bash his head against a tree, but her eyes suddenly went frozen. She started pointing to her nose. At first, Avernus didn't understand what she was telling him, but after a second, he touched his nostrils and found out that it started bleeding again.

Grimorih looked closer,

"Hmm... bleeding after using this arte. You don't have a malak with you. How can you perform spells without help from a malak?"

"I... I don't always need Malaks." Avernus replied. The headache engulfed his skull, making it harder for him to think.

"I see. But your body is fragile..."

"Heh, what's new. There's always a catch. Even with curses." Avernus replied.

"This is not a curse, youngling. This arte is a blessing. I've only read this gift vaguely in the Avarost documents."

Avernus started to get furious,

"A gift?! You don't know what pains I had to go through because of this "gift." I've lost everything. I've lost people. I ruined lives that I swore to protect because of something I didn't ask for."

Phoenix pointed out to their front. A large cloud of black mist was crawling out of the temple, and a group of daemons was closing in on their position from the other side. Avernus slowly rose up on his feet. They were getting surrounded by malevolence and werewolves. He closed his eyes and slammed the end of his staff on the ground, tighten it, and squeezed it hard. Other malakhims noticed that a stream of blood was spiling on the weapon. They followed the source to be Avernus's right hand, which was twisting the middle of the staff. The Dreamshadow began to glow, and Avernus shouted his arte,

" **Greater Flame**!"

An energy bolt darted upwards and changed its shape into a silvery bubble shield. It surrounded them, pushing away malevolence and causing the daemons to back down. Avernus started to pant as his vision blurred out. However, a deep howling came from the direction of the village, and daemons began running towards that path. Avernus eyes widened in fear. He looked at his companions,

"I need to go to the village, you all stay under the bubble where it's safe."

Edna cumulated enough stamina to stand up,

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. I need to make sure my friends are safe."

He then whirled on his hills and dashed at the village while the malaks stayed under the silver shield emitted by his staff. He looked up and saw the blood moon was already in full effect. Avernus spent all of his stamina to reach the village gates. The sorcerer observed the daemons were already climbing the large doors and the walls with no signs of the village defenders.

He summoned piercing artes and fired at daemons as they scaled. The sharp, knife-looking artes drilled into werewolves, and with a whimper, they crashed to the ground. Avernus didn't waste any time to finish them off. Instead, he jumped over the gate and probed that the daemons had already been overrun the whole village. He rushed towards the Crowe's residence, dodging a few werewolves along the way who sniffed his presence.

Adrenaline filled his veins; at that moment, it didn't matter whether he was tired or sick. Avernus put everything he had into his muscles,

"Damnation! Please don't be late. Please don't be late…"

A familiar voice and a figure in the distance caught his attention. He focused his sight on the individual and recognized the long-haired Velvet from afar, shouting Laphicet's name. He immediately called to her, but she didn't hear him. A group of werewolves pursed her. Velvet dodged them and opened the gate to the Tranquil woods, Avernus hastily followed her.

Concentrating his remaining stamina, he started to conjure shards of energy and threw them at the daemons. The shards pierced into the daemons, stopping them in their tracks and killed a few. The remaining werewolves switched their attention to him. Fortunately for Avernus, there was a cliff near their position. He cast a wind arte and hurled them into the pit below. But one of them managed to withstand the wind and instead pounced on top of him.

They wrestled for a few moments until Avernus' hands started to radiance with energy, and the werewolf's' arms exploded. He positioned himself on top of the daemon. Avernus grabbed the top and bottom of the creature's jaws and started to pull them away. He shouted as his endeavors finally resulted in the lower jaw torn from the body. He threw away the creature's dead carcass and waited a few seconds to gather his remaining strength.

The side effects of using constant artes took their toll on his body. The dizziness returned, and his breath shortened. Avernus shook his head violently,

"Can't die here, not now." He managed to overcame his fatigue and started running towards the cape. The blood moon was at the top.

The scene came into his view. He couldn't tell whether it was because of his fatigue or a nightmare. Nothing could've prepared him for it, even after fighting on the battlefield for so long and witnessing gruesome scenes, this was beyond what he could take.

Arthur had plunged his sword deep into Laphicet's chest, holding him in mid-air like a little useless ragdoll. Velvet was restrained on the ground by a malak's arte.

Everything was happening so fast.

Arthur pushed Laphicet into the gaping hole under the shrine. Velvet shrieked in loss and horror. The rage made her able to free herself of malak's restraints. Her screams pulled Avernus back into reality.

It was happening all over again. Avernus' fears stroke him once more from the prison depths of his psyche. The last shreds of hope that was given to him by the raven-haired girl and his little brother disappeared into the night. What governed him at that moment was nothing but primal rage.

He followed Velvet in a frenzied rush. Seres noticed him and moved in his way. Avernus instinctively conjured a wind arte and cast it at the malak,

" **Dark Star!** "

Seres shielded herself using her fire arte, but the force of his arte pushed her back slightly away. She saw Avernus dashed at her. He charged his fist and slammed the fiery shield with his empowered arte. Seres was thrown and hit the ground with a noticeable thud.

Arthur slowly turned to identify this new attacker. He frowned at the sight of Avernus charging him,

"No… Not you."

" **Whirlwind Slash!** "

A column of a tiny wind twister was shot at Arthur, forcing him to dodge to the side, making the way clear for him to reach the hole. He raced to the shrine and jumped to grab Velvet's hand that was desperately holding onto the ledge.

Avernus managed to grab it.

"Got you!" A glimmer of hope sparkled in his soul.

He pulled her hand, but to his horror, it was Velvet's severed arm. Arthur had cut her own sister's arm off, and she had plunged into the abyss along with his brother.

He was late, as usual.

His mind stopped functioning. At that moment, the world stopped moving. All sounds deafened. Why?

Why were people so cruel?

Avernus wasn't a stranger to this sensation, but this was beyond a simple tragedy

Murder.

Treason.

Nothing mattered anymore. Daemons, people, malevolence, purification, hope, all were gone.

Avernus' soul was hollow.

His humanity had plunged along with Velvet and his brother into depths of the shrine.

There was only the beast.

All limits were off. With bulging eyes, gritted jaws, and veins visible on his neck, Avernus slowly turned to Arthur, meeting his cold icy glare.

"Phantom blades..."

He indifferently mumbled and cast his dual spirit blades. He dashed towards his prey. Arthur raised his sword at the last second. Avernus blue and transparent swords locked into his long sword. Clinging with a loud metallic sound.

Arthur was pushed back by his immense attack.

"Stop it Avernus, don't let your emotions rule you. This is the only way to cease the endless tragedy filling this world. The sacrifice was necessary! Stay calm, and I will explain everything."

Avernus gritted his teeth. No explanation mattered or was enough to justify this.

"Shut your filthy mouth, child murderer. Do you want to save the world? You who murdered his own family? You are scum!"

Avernus pushed away Arthur's sword and quickly plunged one of his blades into his right arm, twisting it. Arthur felt the coldness of his spirit blade. The iciness was radiating from the hilt, freezing the blood.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. And a silhouette of a golden dragon burst out of the hole. Avernus watched in disdain. He pointed at the serpent,

"You wanted to wake up this abomination? You murdered them for this?!"

The wound on Arthur's shoulder disappeared, "Avernus, listen to me. The sin is mine to bear. I will end the misery with them. This is the only way! Didn't you want a world without suffering? You are one of us. You must understand!"

Avernus slowly shook his head, "A world built upon the deaths of two children? With you; a cutthroat at its helm?!" He resumed his attack stance, "I'm not one of you, and I won't allow it!"

Before Avernus moved in for another charge, an unknown was dropped from the sky and crashed into the ground. The unknown figure attracted some of the deamon hordes that were surrounding them, and they decided to focus their attack on the new prey. The new figure used their crimsoned limb to crush the skull of one of the daemons and then devoured the creature through it. Witnessing the gruesome scene, Avernus focused his eyes towards the unknown but familiar individual,

"Velvet?!"

"A daemon that feeds on daemons… A therion." Arthur observed and stated.

"A daemon?!" Avernus froze in his place.

"ARTHURR" Velvet, having grown her severed left arm into a demonic claw, started to charge them, screaming Arthur's name.

Avernus resumed his fight with Arthur, but a shard of energy bolt hit his back. He turned his head and discovered that legions upon legions of malakhim were descending from the sky.

"How the hell..."

Some of them landed between him and Arthur and immediately started to cast their artes at him.

Avernus evaded their attacks and turned his attention back to Velvet. She was still alive. There was still hope.

"Velvet! We need to go! Now!"

But she couldn't hear him. Her frenzied attention and focus were on killing anything and everything between her and Arthur.

"Why did you kill him?! His blood is on your hands!" She screamed hopelessly.

Avernus ran towards her, dodging daemons and Malakhim along the way.

"Velvet, snap out of it!"

His voice meant nothing to her. She had lost her greatest joy, her will to live on.

"Answer me! Why?! He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do?!"

Avernus managed to reach her barely. He discarded his weapons and went in headless to snatch her.

Velvet sensed the presence of another and slashed her claws at them. Everything and everyone was an obstacle between her and Arthur.

"Get out of my way!"

Blood was sprayed through the air as her mutated hand trailed a crimson arc in the air.

She then dashed towards Arthur.

"Take a look around, Velvet," Arthur emotionlessly said.

Velvet stopped in her track, panting and slowly checked her surroundings. She discovered that the bodies of the daemons she had killed, were turning back into their human form.

Her eyes widened. Those attackers that she put down, were none other than her friends and neighbors that were mutated.

But there was another one.

Velvet glanced at Avernus, standing motionless in the middle of the corpses. He was holding his neck. Blood was spewing from his nasty gash. In her confusion and rage, she unintentionally harmed the only man who wanted to protect her.

Velvet screamed in anger and jolted towards Arthur. Halfway through, A blash from Seres' fire arte cast her aside.

Arthur marched towards her,

"I, Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain. Why is it that birds fly? Behold my answer, Velvet. I ask no forgiveness…"

" **Thunder Break!** "

A massive ball of lightning hit the area between him and Velvet. Arthur stepped back. It was an arte conjured by Avernus's last bit of energy. The aftershock left the ground, sparkling with electrical currents.

Avernus strolled to Velvet's side and gently picked her up from the ground.

He couldn't feel anything anymore. But the girl was alive.

Avernus limped towards the village. Velvet could see his wounds from up close. They glanced painfully at each other. They both wanted this to be a dream, to be a nightmare. She tried to leave his arms and lung back at Arthur. But he held her tight.

Avernus' body started to flinch. The malakhim army commenced their attacking. Energy bolts pierced into his back, and some even drilled through his body. The pointy tips tore his chest, splattering blood all over her face.

After a few more hits, he finally dropped to his knees. Unable to move on, Avernus gently put Velvet's down on the ground and managed to smile for her, shaking his head and speaking softly,

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you."

Velvet gasped for the air and showed no emotions, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side or had enough to move on.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

The area began to heat up. Seres started to charge a mystic arte. Avernus didn't bother to look back or prepare to evade the attack.

He didn't have anything left. Avernus decided to stay there and watch Velvet instead.

A loud sound was heard from his behind, and the area began to lit up as the fireball was getting closer.

Then there was a flash of light. The fireball hauled his body like a ragdoll, wrapping him in a swarm of burning flames.

Void enveloped him in a dark blanket. Avernus felt nothing but regret and sorrow as the pain pierced his chest. The world whirled around his head in a slow movement. All of their laughter, hope, and their innocent faces burned in front of his eyes.

But he lived by one rule:

Never die having regrets.


	7. New World Order

**Chapter VII: New World Order**

It was dark inside. Avernus gasped for some air, but his dry throat burned. Trapped in a stony cage, he pushed against the obstacle in front of him to no avail. It didn't move. With a sliver of power left, he shoved his whole body harder against it. After the final thrust, the stone barrier fell along with him. The sound of impact resonated through the place, dust filling the air. A metallic, long object dropped beside him. His sight was hazy. Avernus could barely make out the area around himself. His eyes darted around quickly to scrutinize the dark area around him. He only noticed some blue veins on the walls as they had Illuminated the darkness to some extent.

Was that all a dream? A sick premonition of what yet to come? The pain came back. It was all real. He remembered his voyage, the Kraken, the pirates, the girl, the boy, and he remembered the betrayal.

The emotional pains disregarded his physical agony.

"Must... go."

Most of his muscles were atrophied, he tried to stand on his feet, but the legs didn't help. His hands were already snaking around for something in the dark to help him to stand up. Finally, he found that long metal rod that fell near him. He used it as a cane to stand up. The rod felt familiar. It granted him a bit of lost power. He touched the middle part and whispered,

" **Illumination**..."

The ancient writing lit up on the top of the staff, and the spell shed some light around the dark room. Avernus turned towards the stony casket he rested inside. He noticed: it was an upright tomb and several white daisy flowers placed at the bottom. He moved the staff closer, and a series of writing appeared.

"Here lies a warrior who was crude and blunt but selfless. Another soul lost to human cruelty."

His lips couldn't follow the command.

" _That must have been Edna's work. Human arrogance quote, white daisy flowers. Just don't want her to be the one who is going to decorate my real tomb_." he barely smiled, "So, they did survive."

He guessed after that night, Edna, Phoenix, Grimoirh, and Morgirm had found his body and buried him with the Dreamshadow.

But how long has it been since that wretched night? He tried to walk faster, but he fell again. Angry and furious, Avernus held on to walls and his staff. The temple was empty, but hallway torches were burning. After a long endeavor through the temple, he finally reached the surface. The door was already light immediately burned his eyes.

He scanned the area for whoever was responsible for reopening the temple. He managed to notice a small figure in the distance, a concise older man wearing white and blue attire.

The older man turned to him for a moment, and it seemed that he smirked.

"Hey! You! Wait!"

Avernus called out to him; however, a thunderbolt hit the ground in front of him, and he disappeared in a flash. He paced as fast as his body could function towards the impact, but before he could reach it, he lost control of his body and fell into a stream of shallow water running alongside the path. He saw his reflection in the water; he had grown a long beard, and his hair was a lot longer now. The truth sparkled in his mind. It must have been a long time since his apparent death.

He resumed his walk and finally reached the spot. The older man was nowhere to be found. Instead, he discovered his chest containing his equipment. There was something else on the topside. He picked it up and examined it from up close. Avernus found a pair of feather earrings. Those were Malakhim ancient symbols, showing that they were a part of the 'sky people tribe.'

Avernus broke the seal of the chest and picked up the remaining crystals and burned the rest along with the crate itself. Avernus noticed the sign to Aball, and without hesitation, he went towards the village.

Slowly, he arrived at the gates. The door was already unlocked. He shoved against them. The gate opened, emanating a screeching sound as it rotated on its hinges. The village was abandoned and desolated. It was a ghost town. Not even a bird chirped, and no daemon howled. Not even a single deceased body was on the ground.

Avernus reluctantly limped towards the Crowe's house. He gestured his hand as if he wanted to knock but turned the door handle instead and entered. He didn't know what he wanted to see. In just living here for a few days, he got used to the smell of Velvet's cooking, seeing both brother and sister arguing with each other, small talks with Laphicet, and Velvet: a life far from sadness and anxiety, a happy and simple life. Avernus moved to Velvet's room and saw the withered rose in the vase, he tried to pick it up, but it turned to dust.

 _"And you ruined your clothes again in the process. You're so irresponsible."_ He immediately turned back but saw no one.

" _Can I see the great harbor of Hylanders_?!" Avernus ran back into the hall. There was no Laphi, no Velvet, only the deathly silence gloomed the place. Their innocent voices haunted him.

Avernus glared at the table and remembered the time he made the promise to show them his homeland.

It didn't matter anymore. People back at the far-continent would've already assumed that their Shepherd was dead. Avernus remembered Laphi's innocent face when he shook his hand, " _So it's a promise then,"_ He glanced guiltily at his hand again, sobbing and trembling. It was happening all over again. He held himself responsible. More lives he couldn't save. More memories began to tear his psyche; the Velvet's surprised golden eyes were blinking at him when he shook her hand, _"There we go! here is the promise of Ms. Velvet!"_ He lowered his head, uncontrollably shed a tear, and pulled his hand, punching the table as it smashed it in half. Blood dripped from his fingers. There was no happiness waiting for him, not here, and not back home. His destiny caught up with him once more.

But he recalled the man's face. The one who betrayed not just anyone but his own family. It didn't matter who or what he was. Avernus looked at his bloody fist. One purpose his mind whispered,

 _Artorius Collbrande must die._

He shaved his beard and went to the middle of the village. His senses heightened to the limit. Aball wasn't very far from the earthpulse point. Avernus slammed his staff on the ground. He gestured his hand around in a complex movement to cast a spell of summoning. Elemental glyphs started to form around him. He still had his connection and power to the earthpulses. Avernus felt the energy coming up towards the surface. The summoning ritual was complete, but nothing showed itself. Avernus looked around,

"Tia! I know you are out there, skulking in the shadows. Show yourself, and I will reenact my pact as your vessel." It was dark inside. Avernus gasped for some air, but his dry throat burned. Trapped in a stony cage, he pushed against the obstacle in front of him to no avail. It didn't move. With a sliver of power left, he shoved his whole body harder against it. After the final thrust, the stone barrier fell along with him. The sound of impact resonated through the place, dust filling the air. A metallic, long object dropped beside him. His sight was hazy. Avernus could barely make out the area around himself. His eyes darted around quickly to scrutinize the dark area around him. He only noticed some blue veins on the walls as they had Illuminated the darkness to some extent.

"Tia! I know you are out there, skulking in the shadows. Show yourself, and I will reenact my pact as your vessel."

There were no signs of the malak. Avernus let out a loud laugh,

"You know me, Tia! You can feel it! I don't care. I'm a dead man. I will kill myself here and now. You will lose your vessel, forever lost in the darkness. You will be alone again for a thousand years. Who knows when someone like me is going to come around."

No answers.

"You think I'm afraid of dying?! You are dead wrong, malak."

He put the blade of his staff near his neck. With a downward cut, blood spewed from his wound. He dropped on his knees, laughing.

"Say farewell to your freedom..."

Suddenly a large black mist took over the area, and the shadow of five serpent heads appeared inside. After a series of unintelligible whispers, the shadows merged and turned into a woman, slowly walking out of the smoke. Avernus held his wounds, smirking. The figure dashed towards him and pressured his wounds.

"Are you out of your mind, Avernus?!"

She appeared like an elegant and sophisticated woman in her mid-thirties. The malak had long silver hair as it was defying the laws of gravity by floating in the air. Two large golden horns were coming out of her headband and curved backward. Her attire was consisting of only golden shoulder guards with large spikes coming out of them with a mesh cloth acting as a long cloak. Her golden chest piece barely covered her breasts and connected by small gold chains to the sides. The lower torso followed the same fashion but with additional mesh clothes hanging from the sides of her golden shorts and nothing else covering the legs excepts for a pair of anklets. Her eyes were bright yellow.

Her hand glowed, the wound started to disappear.

"What happened to you? Look at you, Avernus. You are nothing. Not even a shadow of your former self."

Avernus maintained his smirking despite having an excruciating pain from the deep cut,

"Look who is talking, afraid of being helpful for once?"

She groaned. "We were a family you and I but, you... betrayed me. Despite everything I did, you broke your pact and ran away."

Avernus winced and exhaled. "We had a good run, Tia. I wanted to live the rest of the few years I had as a free man. I told you, I regretted that life, and nothing has changed since."

Tia shook her head,

"What've you gotten yourself into this time?"

Avernus' voice turned to whisper. "It doesn't matter. Just say the pact."

Tia held his hand. A blinding light enveloped them. Avernus yelled from the pain, and soon, Tia sank into his body. Avernus shouted the name he gave her a long time ago,

"Usuwvam Risfuw!"

His wounds healed instantly. His body reverted from a frail-looking man to his original glory. Avernus exhaled as he rose up on his feet. He picked up one of the crystals and crushed it between his hand. Several small orbs fell on the ground. In a subtle flash, They transformed into pieces of armor. Avernus crouched and gently touched them, "Here we go again... death, misery, and calamity... I'm the messenger of suffering, not a Shepherd."

"You are a Shepherd, it was your call, but you ignored it. You are the sword of destiny. It's a double-edged sword. One side is death and the other side..." Tia whispered to him.

"Is me..." Avernus completed her sentence himself.

He wore the armor set.

"I can feel your distress and anger. Tell me everything." Tiamat fruity asked him.

He didn't know where to start,

"My ship sank, pirates captured me, I escaped and found my way to this village. A passionate family took me in. Then their brother betrayed them; he sacrificed his little brother to awaken a monster. Then his sister was turned into a daemon. The whole village was wiped out, and I ended up dead. Now, somehow, I'm back."

"I see. I thought you were dead. Everyone back home thought you were dead. Although, I was in the earthpulse most of the time. Do you know how long has passed?"

"No."

"It has been nearly three years. Since then, something implemented a greater resonance in humans; all of the people can see malakhims now. Most of them even forcefully summoned."

Avernus stopped. Everything made sense. The sacrifice, Artorius' plan, and sudden appearances of malakhim all linked to that entity. Whatever it was, it had to do with that night.

"How were things back home?" he asked.

"Not bad. Your people had more allies to deal with the daemons. But the news of your death was hard on your family."

"Just my family?"

Tia paused for a moment.

"...Yes."

Avernus sighed,

"Figures... I think the rest of the people might even be happy."

"Maybe. But your demise was kept from the public."

Avernus finally wore the last piece. He turned towards Crowe's house and stared at it for one last time. Tia felt a sudden surge of malevolence in his chest.

"Control your feelings, Avernus. Your body's going to react to my bond soon. You need more energy to deal with it." She advised.

"I don't care, let's get out of here."

Avernus and Tia moved through the gate and went into the Morgana woods. His thoughts were occupied with strategies and ways to kill his enemy.

"What's our destination?" Tia inquired.

"Loegres, the capital of Midgand. But we'll need to get to a port town called Taliesin. Then we'll take a ship to Zekson port or whatever it's called."

"Who's the target?"

"He's supposed to be a leader of a group calling themselves exorcists. They are the only force capable of dealing with daemons. Like squires and shepherds, they can form pacts with malakhims and use their arte to fight the daemons. But he proved to be a con and a ruthless scum who needs to be put down."

"I see. But we need more than that."

"That's what we're going to do: Gathering intel at the capital."

Avernus strode through the Morgana woods and entered the Perniya cliffside path.

After a few hours, Avernus reached Taliesin, a large city built alongside a cliff. The town consisted of complex pulley systems and lots of windmills. He checked the roads and noticed a few exorcist patrols.

"I guess because of daemon threat already declined, the patrols are much lighter now... it doesn't matter; we will move to Zekson at once." Avernus declared.

People seemed happy and content with their lives, he watched a preacher, advocating about The Abbey and their exorcists.

"I've lost a lot of time. He probably dug in pretty tight by now."

"So, from what we heard, they are being called The Abbey and pretty much controls everything in Midgand now," Tia observed.

"A new world order..." said Avernus.

He embarked on a ship destined for Zekson port. On the deck, he stared at the horizon and declared mostly to himself, "I will scour them off the land... He will pay for this..."

Avernus lowered his head.

"What are the odds of taking out a powerful spirit in our current state?"

"It depends, I can sense its power and domain. They hold control to some extent, but I don't know what their purpose is." Tia answered.

"Then we need allies, weapons, and Intel. When I was in the custody of pirates, I saw their pirate captain was holding one of the dragon killer pistols from the far-continent. Although, that one was ancient. I need that one." Avernus shook his head. "Under no circumstances, you are allowed to show yourself until I give you the permission, understood?" Avernus felt a whisper in his mind.

"Then I will take that as a yes..."

He focused his eyes on the line where waves conspired and return, and then he heard Velvet laughing.

 _"...It is funny to see you so apologetic, kind of not so you,"_

He whirled back, but Velvet wasn't there. Her memory kept ghosting him, like a shadow, it was part of him now.

He remembered that he promised not to walk the path of vengeance. But he wasn't known for keeping his promises.

After a long voyage, the ship docked at Zekson port, Avernus disembarked and surveyed the area, the port was busy, workers conversing with each other about significant trading posts, one in a military fort was called Vortigern, and another was called Hellawes. Both appeared to be Abbey's strategic locations.

"Hmm... remember those names, especially Vortigern. I want to pay that place a visit in the future."

Avernus turned to gate guards and gestured at them.

"Hey, you two, which way to Loegres?" Guards glanced at each other, and one of them pointed to the outer gate, "you must go through the Dannan highway," Avernus, without showing any acknowledgment, skipped through the door, and strode the highway, ignoring wolves and Axe beaks roaming around the area.

After an hour or so, he reached the gates of Loegres. There was a small queue behind the gate,

"Looks like they are inspecting people," He focused on the guards. "They are checking papers, looks like permit passes of some sort," Avernus observed.

"The walls are not suitable for scaling, guard numbers are high, we need to steal some permit passes," Tia advised.

Avernus nodded and checked the different groups of people that were waiting for their turn. He noticed a family of four arguing about their broken cart, he smirked and walked towards them.

"Hey, do you need help?" Avernus asked.

"Oh, in fact, we need some help, young man. We need someone to fix our carriage." the father of the family replied, looking relieved.

Avernus crouched and checked the broken wheel. "Give me a hammer, and a couple of nails," one of the sons brought him his requested materials from one of the bags. After a few slams and adjustments, the wheel was seemingly fixed. The father of the family raced to him and grabbed his hand, bowing down at the same time. Avernus said his goodbyes and marched toward the gate confidently, now, with a permit pass in his hand,

"I can vouch for your thieving skills, but I don't know how your repairing skills are," said Tia.

Avernus smirked.

"I don't know either, but they can probably move the cart for a few meters before it breaks again."

After showing the permit pass, He entered the capital

"The Loegres, jewel of the empire. Hmph, I wanted to see this place without the drama, but now it doesn't feel right for some reason."

"Move further into the city, start gathering intel on the abbey and..." Before Tia could finish her sentence, Avernus interrupted her,

"And find unlikely allies. Already on it."

There was a fountain in front of him that people were gathering around it, a charming little girl with green hair and tanned skin came to Avernus.

"Hello, kind sir! You are very handsome! Are you a prince?"

Avernus glanced at the girl and smiled back,

"Maybe little one, who wants to know?" and then he knelt over, "You're a pretty little princess yourself," and pampered her hair. She giggled.

"I made several rose corsages, do you want to buy one for your princess? I bet she's beautiful!"

"Oh... Yeah, of course. She is very beautiful. Sure I'll buy one for her."

After buying the rose corsage, a young woman ran to them and screamed,

"There you are Kamoana! You're okay. Thank goodness!" The woman hugged the little girl and started crying.

"... What happened?" The little girl soon sobbed.

"Your mother..." The woman saw Avernus looking at them, "I beg your pardon." And she quickly picked up the little girl and ran towards an alley.

Avernus rushed towards the alley and wall-ran on top of them, and then landed in front of them. She winced and screamed in terror, nearly falling to the ground.

"I can help what happened to this child's mother?"

She hugged the little girl tighter and refused to answer.

"He is a nice guy. He bought one of my rose corsages..." said the little girl.

"No, you cannot trust a stranger, Kamoana."

Avernus nodded. "You are correct, I'm not from around here, but I will help common folks wherever and whenever I can."

The older girl continued sobbing and said, "Exorcists took Mahina, her mother. They said that they need her for questioning. But I fear for her safety after what they've done with Baskerville."

"Calm down, tell me where they're taking her and I'll do whatever I can."

"She is in a transport carriage, moving to the southern garrison. Please... hurry..." the girl pleaded him.

Avernus bowed and skipped to the main street,

"We don't have time for charity work, Avernus," said Tia.

"Whatever that woman did make the abbey made enough to warrant an arrest, this is the first step towards making allies." Avernus looked up . "We need to reach higher ground," He jumped up and scaled one of the buildings as quickly as he could and scanned the area for a prison carriage.

"There, a hundred meters to the south, two guards on horseback and one driver."

"Going in stealth is the best option," advised Tiamat. Avernus flew across the rooftops and positioned himself on the top of the passing wagon.

"Smokescreen!"

He jumped and threw smoke bombs around the area. The horses panicked, and the visibility turned to zero. Sounds of steel armor slamming to each other and screams of pain filled the area. The prisoner tried to grasp the situation, suddenly her cage was open, and an arm extended from the smoke, pulling her from the cage and throwing her on the street. Avernus shouted to her to run away, and she began striding through the alleys.

"Now, we follow her."

Avernus jumped across the rooftops until he arrived at a tavern. He jumped down and entered the place. The woman was nowhere to be found, but some of the ordinary people were started to stare at him. Avernus moved to the bar and sat on a high chair, an older woman approached him.

"What it'll be, young man? Mabo curry is our specialty. It takes a week to stew properly..."

"Just give me the strongest drink you have."

She turned to the bartender and slowly nodded at him. He poured some brew.

"So, any news you want to share?" Avernus asked, putting some hundred gald pouch on the bar. The older woman smiled casually.

"Hmm... Let me see, besides a new visitor helping a family fix their carriage and stealing their permit pass at the same time, wondering streets and helping common folks or... coming back from the grave?"

Avernus sipped his drink and slowly clapped.

"Well done... well done. You have done your homework right, it seems."

"The shadows watch those who flinch from the light. You made Artorius very mad when you... died. Melchior was even more upset. But your death might be fortuitous. With you on their side, their plans might have seen fruition by now."

Avernus stared at the old woman's eyes.

"The thing is, knowing who exactly I'm after three years is scary. You have pretty strong connections in the Abbey. I didn't think my case would be important enough for someone to take notice. Well, I can assume that we can help each other."

"How can I be of an assist, young man?"

"I want to know where is their headquarters, important abbey military and logistic targets, and the names of all their crucial personnel," demanded Avernus.

The older woman shook her head.

"That information costs a lot, my dear boy, but since you helped a woman in need, I will tell you the location of their royal villa near the Loegres. However, for the rest, I have some jobs that need to be done before any future cooperation can be made between us."

Avernus nodded back,

"Fair enough." He put out a map and placed it on the table, and she marked the location on it, after that she extended her hand towards him,

"Welcome to the Bloodwing Butterflies. I'm Tabatha Baskerville."

"Avernus Diphda."

He exited the tavern and took another close look at the map,

"If we're lucky, we can take them by surprise," said Avernus.

"She had pretty good intel on you, Avernus," whispered Tiamat.

He sighed.

"I know, it seems that they already think I'm dead, let's keep it that way."

He strode through the streets and to the gate, moving at high speed to reach the royal villa at the north of Loegres. After reaching their destination, Avernus slid in closer to investigate the defenses,

"They got everything pretty tight, a lot of guards roaming the walls. But it is pretty doable to infiltrate."

Avernus climbed the nearest rock and jumped as far as he could,

"Long dash!"

He managed to teleport in midair towards the wall in front of him. Avernus caught the ledge and breathed heavily,

"Phew, haven't done that in a long time."

Avernus scaled the wall and moved into the clearing above it. He silently took care of a guard patrolling the perimeter and made his towards the inner courtyard. He saw an exorcist explaining the situation to his commander.

"Lord Melchior and Lord Artorius left the villa yesterday for the meeting in the palace regarding the ceremony next week. Praetorian legates have been sent on their way for their special missions."

Avernus groaned.

"It seems all high ranking personnel have already left the villa..."

Avernus' eyes caught someone familiar. He watched carefully and frowned,

"That's Seres! Maybe we're not late after all."

Avernus positioned himself at the top of the archway. The fire malak walked underneath. He suddenly jumped on her, grabbing Seres and teleporting in one of the secured rooms topsides. He pushed her to the wall.

"Nullifying strains!" Elemental bindings strapped Seres to the wall, covering her arms, legs, and her mouth, making her unable to use artes or call for help. He then pointed at the door. "Nullifying barrier!" An invisible shield covered the door. He slowly turned to Seres and stalked toward her,

"This is my lucky day..."

He moved his face closer to hers,

"Do you remember me, malak?" Avernus extended his hand towards Seres's face and violently took off her mask, revealing a pair of red eyes underneath. They were locked in a staring battle with Avernus.

"Of course you do, after all, you're a malak. Your memory is not weak, like humans." He moved away.

"I will not waste my time on you. This matter can end in two ways. First, you give me all you have on the abbey, Artorius, and his so-called legates and I will make this quick or," Avernus raised his hand and charge a dark purple orb in his hand, "I will fill you with enough malevolence and turn you into a dragon, then I will unleash you upon this villa, and watch you as you destroy the land... so, what it will be, Seres?"

He dispersed the magic holdings on her mouth and waited impatiently for an answer,

Seres raised her head,

"You... How is it that you are still alive?"

Avernus scowled. "I'm the one who's asking questions here... As a Shepherd, I never hurt a malak before, but you are a different case..."

"We know... everybody knew... there is still hope."

Avernus frowned further and raised his voice,

"What hope? There is no hope for you, not for Artorius, and not for the Abbey and not for any sick-minded bastard who had a hand in that killing!"

"No... Not for me... But for her." replied Seres.

Avernus eyes widened as a name flashed in his head,

"for whom?" He moved closer again to Seres, eyes widening in hope and shock. "Velvet? Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she is alive..." Before she could finish, Avernus slammed his staff into the wall, having topside blades surrounded Seres's neck. He clenched his teeth,

"Where is she?"

"They are holding her in a prison Island called Titania, in the Midgand sea,"

"Why should I trust any word that comes out of your mouth, malak?"

"Because it burns in my heart too, just like in yours and just like hers. A flame I can't extinguish no matter how hard I try. That's why I can't tolerate it... This frozen world... These frozen people."

"Then why you didn't stop it when you had the chance?!"

"My... memories... they came back," Seres answered. Avernus asked again,

"What memories?! what are you talking about?!"

"My memories of Celica."

Avernus' face froze, "Celica?! Celica Crowe? Velvet's and Laphicet's sister?!

"Even if I'm Celica, I don't have the right to be called their sister. I followed Artorius's orders without question, sacrificing my flesh and blood."

Avernus pulled out the staff from the wall and placed his hand on his face, shaking his head.

"What made it possible for you to regain your memories?"

"So, you know about rebirth."

"Of course, I'm an educated Specialist."

"Right after the Advent, the night Artorius sacrificed Laphicet. It was then I understood what exactly it was I had done."

"They called that thing's awakening Advent?" Avernus asked.

"Yes, that thing also made the controlling of malakhim possible for exorcists. You need to kill it fast."

Avernus pointed his finger towards Seres and disabled the strains and gave her mask back, then disabled the barrier on the door.

"First, take me to Titania, I will not leave Velvet to rot in that prison."

Seres put on her mask and nodded,

"I need to do one more thing before we go," Seres suddenly disappeared in the flash of flame,

"Damn it! She ran away!"

Avernus moved quickly out of the room and saw Seres at the courtyard walking towards a kid. After looking closely, he noticed that the kid was a malak like her.

"What the hell is she doing?" He moved closer to hear what they were saying to each other.

"I hear that you've finally gotten your assignment. Have they given you a name yet?" Seres asked the little kid.

"Malak Number Two." The kid responded coldly.

"That isn't your name..."

"Who is that malak? Why is she talking to him?!" Tia whispered.

"How the hell should I know?! I can't still wrap my head around that she is Velvet's reborn sister! Like this quest can get any weirder..."

"You're excited, is it because of hearing the news of that girl being alive, Avernus?"

"Maybe, that's the good thing I needed to hear. At least there is a chance..."

"Looks like they're done talking," Tia observed, and Avernus focused his attention on them again,

"... I'm about to free someone who can kill the strongest Empyrean and the head exorcist. I suppose you could call it revenge... against myself, and my past..."

Avernus looked up and saw more guards approaching,

"Damn, I need to move."

He checked his surroundings and dropped down on the courtyard, moving alongside the shadow in the bushes. Seres' talk with the kid malak appeared to be over, and she paced towards the exit. Avernus jumped back up and followed the wall to the gate and silently dived down, rejoining Seres as she moved farther from the villa.

"We need a ship. I made some contacts in the capital. We ask them how to get one,"

"No, we can use one of Abbey's ships. I will have to smuggle you somehow." Seres stated.

Avernus sighed. "Whatever works, just make it quick."

After they exited the city gates and moved to port Zekson, Seres turned back and discovered a large group of regular soldiers was following.

"We've been followed!" Seres informed Avernus hastily.

"Of course, when you suddenly took off without reporting, they'll get suspicious..." Avernus clenched his fists and pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Seres. She grabbed it and saw it was a rose corsage.

"Give it to Velvet and bring her to me here in Loegres."

"What are you going to do?".

Avernus smirked, "Raising some hell..."

He ran towards the group and revealed his weapon from his gauntlet,

"Lightning Spear! Ground quake!"

Avernus cast artes into the pursuing group. They weren't expecting magic spells being fired at them. Avernus kept teleporting, slashing, and stabbing them until another group appeared on the horizon to join the battle. Avernus collected himself for the second wave,

"Let's give these lowlanders a taste of Hyland's magic."

"On your mark," Tia readied herself.

Avernus cut his wrists and shouted an arte in force,

" **Visage of the Abyss**!"

A colossal portal was made in the sky above the main gate, an apparition of a five-headed dragon started to crawl out, roaring. Soldiers and exorcists began to run away. People watching the scene from the town began to panic. Tabatha came outside and glanced at the dragon up in the sky.

Some of the Bloodwings also came out of the tavern and joined Tabatha in shock,

"What the hell is that?!"

Tabatha smiled.

"Hope."

The ear-piercing roar filled the night's sky of Loegres.


	8. The Reunion

**Chapter VIII: The Reunion**

 **"Bright silver slash!"**

The shout echoed through the forest, followed by the sounds of screeching metal. The cries of a daemon werewolf howled among the trees. The monster turned its head to face the hooded warrior, who was responsible for his grave injuries. The daemon extended its fangs and roared, glaring like a rabid animal into the man's eyes, inviting him to their last showdown. The warrior began to rotate the staff slowly, moving it from one side to side until it spanned so fast the weapon itself was barely visible. The daemon dashed and lunged towards the warrior. He met its onslaught with a quick dash. The warrior's weapon whistled through the air and clashed with the daemon.

Blood sprayed across the trees, tainting the leaves.

Their movements turned to naught as both of them landed on their paws and feet. After a few seconds of stillness, the werewolf's upper torso began to part from its lower body and fell to the ground with a thump. The warrior slowly turned and stalked at the still alive werewolf and put his pointy metal boot on its neck. Blood and foam were spewing from daemon's half-opened mouth as it was staring at him with eyes full of hatred and grudge. The warrior swiftly moved his foot and broke the creature's neck. The remnants dissolved into a black and dark purple mist.

Avernus removed the hood and sighed,

"These "Code Red" daemons are turning into a nuisance, and they've become increasingly difficult to fight alone."

"Release me, and I can help with the fights," Tia suggested.

"Not a chance, at least not yet. You show your face around here, and we'll get into trouble."

Tia whispered some unintelligible mumbling, but he ignored them.

His mind was occupied with another notion. Avernus sheathed his weapon and strode through the forest, "For now, let's head back to our contact and collect our pay. 1500 gald is not much, but it's better than nothing."

Avernus reached a group of parked carriages near the Loegres' gates and nodded to a woman standing beside the caravan. She threw a pouch of gald to Avernus, "Boss needs to see you, stranger."

Avernus weighed the pouch, and after a short surprising look at the contact, he strode at the city.

"I hope Tabatha has some news."

"Seres is a powerful Malak. I think she can handle it. But the problem isn't freeing that girl Velvet. It's the obvious matter that we need allies to bring the fight to the Abbey." Tia suggested.

"You're right. I've been thinking about asking some outlaw groups with connections to Bloodwings. Tabatha is somehow reluctant to introduce me to them, so we may need to broaden the circle ourselves." As Avernus finished his talk, he saw a new poster outside the city gate. He moved closer to read the description,

"For your safety, beware of the "Dragon," stay at your homes after the curfew hour."

He laughed loudly.

"Haha! They are so scared now! I can't believe those morons!"

"It seems that you got your signature namesake again," said Tiamat.

Avernus's smile began to dry as he remembered the time people in his homeland called him the same name,

"The Dragon... ha? he who fights with monsters should be careful that he does not become a monster..."

"Don't you remember what you said before? sometimes it takes a monster to kill a monster." Tiamat asked.

"Yeah... I remember." Avernus replied in a bitter tone and continued his way to the tavern. The bar was crowded with regular customers, but Tabatha was nowhere to be found. Avernus moved to the counter and picked up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses filled with ice. On his way to the room, he saw the head cook standing beside the stairs, rambling about everyday work. She the noticed Avernus,

"Hey, Avernus! I need your help serving the customers."

Avernus pointed to his black circles around his eyes, "Eh... No. At least not now, but maybe later, I'm exhausted and in need of a good bath and some rest."

The head cook folded her arms and twitched her nose, "Oh really?! I just received your serving outfit from the tailor. It cost a good fortune, you know!"

Avernus raised his brows, "What? Why you ordered a new suit?!"

The head cook sighed, pointing out to his torso,

"Well... your body posture is different than the most... with that chest, arms, and shoulders... you needed a new shirt."

Avernus rolled his eyes.

"Also, dealing with customers here is harder than any job the Bloodwings will throw at you. But it's all good. But remember, there will be a mass of customers coming tomorrow for the ceremony, so we need help with the tavern, do not make me beg for it. Oh, don't forget about that dancer Majilu, she is going to come here too."

Avernus narrowed his eyes in frustration at the head cook, he mumbled something, and he made his way to his room.

" _Just kill me now..._ "

After he entered the place, he locked the door and placed the whiskey and the glasses on the table. After a few seconds, a shining white orb appeared and transformed into Tia, his faithful malak.

Avernus poured some whiskey in the shots as Tia sat down. Avernus picked up his glass and moved to the other side of the room,

"So let's have a review of what we have discovered and what we've accomplished during these days."

Avernus then began taking off his armor, piece by piece, revealing the bruises and wounds underneath.

"The Midgand people believe four elemental Empyreans govern the world; water, fire, earth, and wind, same as ours. But it turned out there is another one; dug up by Artorius in that night and used as a weapon to silence most of the daemon threats during the last three years." He unstrapped the shoulder armors and gauntlets and silently moaned as more black spots and injuries were becoming visible,

"...Which as of now, we know that thing is the only Empyrean active, and the rest have been disappeared. The main purpose of this malak is still a mystery to me even after killing that priest and his two praetor guards."

"Let's not forget that you could have done more damage, but you spared other praetors in the church..."

Avernus turned his head towards the Tia. He was surprised,

"I thought you know me that I don't kill without reason. Those scums used and tortured innocent people and malakhims in the name of the greater good. The rest of the praetors were just teenagers who believed in stopping the daemons and protecting the common folk. I couldn't just outright murder everyone that I saw." Avernus pressed his lips and stared blankly.

"But the things that I've done, the lives I took, there was no comeback from it..." He lowered his head, "However, I must finish this mission at least." Avernus clenched his fists, suppressing his anger.

Tia smirked, "Don't get emotional now. War and chaos never change." She poured more whiskey into her glass, "You are a warrior, didn't you always tell your apprentices that; don't feel for your enemies because they don't feel for you?"

Avernus shook his head violently, trying to clear his head of unwanted thoughts. "Let's get back to the main topic, The fifth Empyrean." He almost took off all his armor except for the boots and trousers, Avernus curiously shot a glance at Tia,

"Back home, we called you a spirit goddess of void and chaos."

Tia raised her brows, shaking the glass of whiskey in her hand, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"Is that counts as an Empyrean?"

She giggled at his question, like hearing an absurd comment. "Do you think I'm an Empyrean?"

Avernus took off his clothes and strode to the wooden bathtub at the end of the room.

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm just checking what exactly an Empyrean means, that thing had a form of an eight-headed golden dragon when it escaped its prison. Your transcendence form is a five-headed dragon. Looked kind of similar to me..."

He slid into the tub and let out a sigh of relief as the enchanted warm water began to heal his wounds slowly. Avernus closed his eyes, sinking into a calm and exotic feeling. "I need to try one of those hot springs these people keep mentioning."

Tia slowly pinwheeled around him.

"An Empyrean... hmm... a strange term, indeed."

"Still not answering my question..." said Avernus.

"Maybe he's a long lost family member... who knows."

"That's great, Tia. So we can go and have a civilized chat with him."

She chuckled, but he was in no mood for jokes. Her disregard annoyed him. Tia stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Let me ask you this question; Why do you care so much about a small peasant family? Likes of them are dying each day.

Avernus picked the glass of whiskey and shook his head,

"I feel that I owe them. They were different. They had a simple yet happy life. Their souls were untainted by this dark, cruel world. Not frozen. They didn't deserve this fate. She didn't deserve this. All Velvet wanted was an uncomplicated, joyful life with her family, and she tried her best for that life. But those screams, those cries. I can't get them out of my head..."

Avernus stood up hastily and picked up his towel, "I must find her and fix this."

Tia grinned and sat on her chair again, crossing her arms and tilting her head to one side.

"Beware Avernus; people change. You might end up disappointed."

He didn't pay attention and tied his hair and getting ready to meet Tabatha. Tia moved to his side and placed his equipment along with the feather earring set that the strange old Seraph gave it to him a week ago on the table.

"You need a new set of armor, one that does not hinder you like this and also protects you against exorcists magical artes."

"Like my old Shepherd's outfit? Too fancy for this line of work,"

Tia smirked, "Definitely, it is more fashionable than this crass set you already have. Also, you should try these."

He looked at earrings and twitched his lips, unsure what to do with them,

"Won't these things look ridiculous on me?"

She held them in mid-air in front of his face.

"These are the symbols of malakhim. Whoever gave you these must know who and what you are."

Avernus suddenly paused. A sorrowful memory passed his mind. He swallowed painfully.

"Rosa used to adore my clothes and hair when I was a kid with feathery cosmetics... now that I'm thinking about it, four semi-large feathers hanging from my ears is contradictory to my intimidating looks at this age so, nope."

Tia sighed and forcefully put them in one of his pockets, Avernus gasped at her persistence behavior and finished gearing up. Nodding at Tia, she turned into a white orb and merged with him. He exited the room and made his way downstairs. Tabatha was talking with a customer behind the counter as she noticed him. Avernus waved his hand and went to the bar. Kamoana also saw him and ran to his side,

"You're back!"

Avernus smiled and bent over, "I didn't go anywhere, little princess. I'm always here."

She lowered her head and stared at her toes. "Mommy says that there is a big dragon out there. I'm so scared that he would find us, and we get eaten!"

Avernus raised his brows, "You don't need to worry that little one, the dragon will only eat bad people, like those who wanted to hurt your mother. He will not hurt a sweet little princess like you."

Avernus pampered her head, and then she returned to her chair. Tabatha saw the interaction between them and called to him.

"Avernus, my boy, I was hoping to see you again. We have an important matter to discuss."

"Madam Baskerville, I got your message. How can I be of service?"

Tabatha glanced at Kamoana.

"You have a kind heart, and you are so good with little children, you will be a great father someday."

Avernus leaned back, staring blankly into the crowd. "I have a little brother and a little sister back home. They're twins. I used to spend most of my time with them when I came back from my job. I was their second father. I miss them so much..."

Tabatha sighed.

"We got word from one of our sources that an unknown group has completely sabotaged the abbey's operation in the Hellawes, and they are making their way towards Loegres. There is also a pirate ship sailing in the same direction."

Avernus narrowed his eyes, waiting for the rest of the news.

"I think the person you are looking for should be in one of them."

His eyes flashed with hope.

"Where can I find them?"

Tabatha crouched and picked up a map from under the bar and put it on the counter, pointing at a place in the northeast of Loegres.

"Here in the abbey's Vortigern sea fortress. This is the only path available to them to sail between Northgand and Westgand regions.

Avernus focused his attention on the map,

"Yeah, I heard about this one. People are saying that it's impenetrable and lots of battleships patrolling around it. Do you want me to take it out?"

Tabatha smirked,

"That's a bonus, but I want you to find that crew and bring them to me, we can use their help against the abbey."

Avernus folded the map and put it in his satchel. "Consider this done, Mrs. Baskerville."

"Go to the Zekson port. A merchant captain is waiting for you. He will take you to the fortress and will drop you at the nearest point to your destination. Tabatha explained, and with a nod, Avernus walked to the exit.

"It is good to have someone to help with the fight." he said optimistacally.

"We can ask some of these people for assistance, such as that girl sitting over there, at the very back." Tia suggested.

Avernus focused his attention briefly on the customer that his malak mentioned,

"That girl with long dark brown hair and beautiful dark blue eyes? She looks like to be a malak, a stray one it seems." Avernus also noticed a boomerang attached to her belt "...And she is armed too but, it looks like she has her adventure going on, kind of like us, better leave her be for now."

Confident and eager to see this through, he made his way towards the Zekson port.

Reaching the docks, Avernus found the ship captain waiting for him, and after exchanging their identities, they embarked on the mission to assist the unknown groups.

Avernus, arms crossing and hopeful, was staring at the horizon. The sun was high up in the sky and they were getting close to their destination. The ship's captain came to him.

"The royal navy nearly wiped out every other pirate bands across the Midgand. This particular one is the last and strongest group. If there is a gang that can challenge the abbey, it is them." The captain ensured.

Without breaking his stare, Avernus wondered, "What makes this pirate crew so special?"

"They're the most famous or in this case, the infamous gang of pirates, led by captain Aifread. They also have an advanced ship called Van Eltia. Even after the pirate hunts, they managed to evade and sink many Royal Navy ships. Of the four pirate kings who terrorized Midgand, only Aifread and his crew remain."

Avernus turned to him, "For a merchant ship captain, you seem to like to hold them in high praise,"

"I could have made more money by selling them to authorities, but that's too boring. The fun's in making a killing by breaking the rules." captain answered.

A small grin formed on his face, "So they're the only group left that can pick a fight with the Royal Navy and win..."

"Fortress above board!" the scout sailor called out as the enormous gates of the fortress were coming into view. Avernus scanned the front area and turned to the ship captain,

"I will go alone from here, take your ship back to the Zekson port captain. This area will probably turn hot, and it will be dangerous for you and your ship."

Captain bowed, and Avernus dived into the sea. As he got closer to the shore, he went underwater to avoid any guards watching over the entrances. Avernus slowly crept his head out of the water to check for any movement, to his surprise, there was no patrol alongside the walls. He pounced out of the water and landed on one of the platforms outside of the main wall.

"This is strange. There are no signs of guards or any of the fortress personnel." Avernus observed.

"Watch out. I'm sensing malevolence ahead of us," Tiamat warned.

"What? Malevolence? Here?" Avernus growled in anger, revealing the Dreamshadow from his gauntlet. Cautiously but quickly, he moved near the heavily armored door and checked the lock, but it was shut tight. He looked up to the above walkway,

"I'm guessing there is some wall scaling in order."

Avernus climbed the wall and leaped from the platform to the platform until he reached the top. The wind was wild, and his cloak was already flying up in the air.

"Those are some big doors."

The main gates of Vortigern were enormous in scales. He checked the middle of the fortress and noticed a ship trying to maneuver through the waterway.

"That ship, it doesn't look like any Royal Navy battleships." He narrowed his eyes. "It looks familiar to me."

"If that ship is our target, you need to move in to support them," advised Tia.

"Yeah, but what about the doors."

Suddenly, a loud, clinking sound resonated, and one of the doors gradually started to move.

"It seems they have a team opening the gates already, good planning." Avernus checked the lower platforms and saw several groups of mutated guards getting ready to attack the ship.

"Then, we will move to cover the ship."

Avernus checked the deck of the vessel to identify the crew; to his surprise, there were only a few of them running around with a single one that looked like to be a little girl with a strange pink jester outfit.

"Hmm... they have no chance to defend themselves. I'm moving in."

Avernus jumped to the terrace below, which was swarming with wall daemons; monsters that half of their body looked like they were carrying a massive stone wall. They noticed his presence and crawled to position themselves for the attack. Avernus' left arm glowed red. He conjured explosive fireballs and scrubbed the Dreamshadow along the ground, getting ready to hurl his artes at the enemy. The daemons rushed his position. But, they soon met with fireballs and waves of water artes cast by Avernus' staff. His fireballs burned their corrupted flash, and his cutting magic sliced their weakened armor. Their mutilated body parts littered the platform.

Amidst the battle, a loud bang boomed the area, the second gate, and the ship increased its speed.

Avernus raised his left arm in the air,

"Blazing Javelin!". As he shouted, a fiery elemental spear formed in his hand.

"The javelin requires a lot of mana to conjure, be precise with your throws," Tia advised.

Avernus narrowed his left eye and calculated the throw distance and travel speed to compensate for the long distance. He targeted the lower and far crowded platforms that were close to the ship. By that time, his left arm was engulfed in fire, and a red and orange hue could be detected from afar.

He saw that the short girl in pink was pointing to his location, and the rest of the crew turned their heads toward him. He aimed at the nearest terrace to the ship and sent the javelin flying. The fiery spear illuminated the area as it hissed through the air, and forcefully impacted the ground in the middle of the attacking daemons.

The spear exploded in a blazing orb. The daemons that were caught in the blast were instantly disintegrated. Avernus immediately conjured another one and threw at the other platform, denying daemons the opportunity to overwhelm the ship.

Avernus gasped harder as conjuring spears drained more of his stamina. He looked up and saw a group of four people staring at him from the archway above, but suddenly, they came under attack by an unknown daemon.

"Those people didn't look like guards or abbey's exorcists to me," Tia observed.

"They are probably the infiltration group responsible for opening the gates, and they're in danger." Avernus recollected his stamina, surveying the bottom of the platforms, he spotted more daemons converging on the ship. He decided to cover them with more javelins before heading up to meet the group.

"Blazing Javelin!" Avernus jumped and continuously bombarded the horde below into nothingness until he could conjure no more spears. The ship increased its speed to avoid further attacks. He then focused his strength to climb the ladders. On the top, he noticed the group had already taken care of the enormous wall daemon, and two of them jumped down into the passing ship. He raised his head and glanced at the third member, a girl with a black coat, tattered clothing, and long raven hair. He swallowed as the sensation of her being a familiar struck his chest. The excitement rushed his soul.

"Velvet?" He murmured.

Avernus took off, hoping to reach her before she could make the jump. But another one grabbed his attention; the fourth member was a boy in a white dress that was standing beside the corpse of their attacker, picking something up. The daemon's eyes glowed red, and it came back to life,

"Damn it! the Kid!" He charged towards them instead, but the daemon smashed the ground, resulting in the boy hurling at the edge of the bridge. Velvet also noticed this and began to run towards him, and suddenly she shouted a familiar name,

"Laphicet!"

Avernus felt the whistle of a passing cannonball that hit the back of the daemon, stalling it. Sensing the opportunity, he threw the Dreamshadow at its head. The blades of his staff cleaved it in half, and it disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

The boy, however, fell from the archway. Velvet intuitively jumped after him. Avernus did the same and followed them.

Velvet managed to grab the boy's hand, but another side caught her bandaged arm.

"Gotcha this time, Velvet!"

Avernus managed to hold onto her. They were all hanging to each other, like a strain of chains. She smiled at the boy,

"Don't scare me out like that,"

But when she turned her head, the smile went away. Her amber eyes widened in shock. Avernus moved his arms to the sides like a pendulum and hurled them up towards the top. Velvet and the boy landed safely on their feet. Finally, the man himself managed to get back up.

They stared at each other for a brief moment. She definitely didn't look friendly. Avernus swallowed hard. He slightly managed to smile for her. She was neither happy nor angry; a cold face covered her face. For him, it felt like a few weeks ago, but she was changed drastically. For her, it was a different story.

"Hello, Velvet."

Avernus didn't prepare anything special to say to her. He swallowed another knot in his throat. The generic greeting blurted randomly. Avernus observed her for a moment; she was all grown up and more mature. Her hair was a lot longer, almost touching the ground. She was wearing a black coat with red cloths strapped together as a makeshift top, which barely covered her torso. The short was ragged and strapped with several belts and chains. It was the remnant of her trouser that she used to wore.

But most importantly, that shining face full of happiness wasn't there anymore. Instead, deep anger had replaced it. The smile was also beginning to dry from Avernus' face.

He sensed an insurmountable amount of malevolence.

Velvet suddenly frowned and grabbed the boy's arm. She dashed towards the side without saying a word. Avernus snapped out of his reverie and extended his arm, instinctively towards her shouting her name.

"Wait! Velvet!"

But she and the boy both jumped down the to the ships below. The sails cushioned their hard fall.

"Damn it!" Avernus yelled in frustration.

Suddenly several explosions caught him off guard. He checked the horizon and saw six Royal Navy battleships closing on their position and bombarding them with long-range artillery.

"Are you kidding me?! Six ships?"

Van Eltia severely broke to the right to avoid the barrage of cannon fire. He took a long and slow breath, trying to focus his mind.

"Tia, how many teleportations can I perform in succession?"

"Only two warps at best."

Avernus exhaled, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it! okay, we only need to reach the one farther in the back."

Avernus charged up his arte. Wind energy began to flow through his fingers.

"It is too far. You can't reach it with only two teleportations,"

"I know, I'll glide to the last ship if I'm still in one piece."

As Avernus performed his arte, he jumped and disappeared in a cloud of subtle grey smoke. He appeared a hundred meters further in mid-air. His body began to roll uncontrollably, but he concentrated his attention towards the last ship and performed another warp, advancing another hundred meters. With the lack of ability to achieve more, Avernus stretched his body and moved with the flow at the last ship.

His body crashed like a meteor on the last ship's deck. Shockwaves pushed most of the Royal Navy sailors and the soldiers out to the sea. The surviving captain of the boat watched him in horror as Avernus slowly turned his head towards him,

"Get off my ship,"

The captain walked backward and finally stumbled into the railing and fell to the sea below.

Avernus raced to the helm and took control of the ship.

"Tia, how many cannons this thing have?"

"Nine on each side and they are all armed and loaded,"

Again, he breathed in long sequences. "Alright, I need your help for targeting those ships,"

Avernus raised his right arm and gestured at the right side. His eyes began to glow red, and his pupils become vertical slits. Tia's domain expanded, and he could sense the canons as a part of his extended senses. A seizure began to engulf his brain. He hadn't much time to effectively control the guns.

He aimed for the Royal Navy ship sailing on the right side.

" _I 've got one shot at this..._ "

After a few seconds of concentration, he closed his fist, and all nine starboard cannons fired in a loud and echoing sound of an outburst. The cannonballs hit the port side of the enemy ship, and half of it went out in an explosion. The boat started to tilt on its left side.

"One down!"

Avernus shouted as he switched his attention to the left side. However, a barrage of cannon fire hit the ship hard. The other crew found out about the situation and decided to focus their attack on him.

"I need to take them out quickly, or we'll be shark bait,"

Amidst the bombardment, Avernus raised his left arm and took control of the remaining port side guns. Sweat dripping from his forehead, and his muscles were cramped. The seizure got worst, and his focus began to wane away. He was trying to map a path for the cannonballs.

He took the shot. Avernus hit the target, but nothing happened.

"Did I miss it?!"

Suddenly, the whole enemy ship turned into a massive fireball. The shots hit the ammo dump beneath the lowered deck, igniting the entire supply of gunpowder. Avernus let out a sigh of relief and checked the Van Eltia and saw the two of three remaining enemy ships were burning. The last boat started attacking Van Eltia from behind.

Avernus moved to the helm. He conjured a wind arte to accelerate his ship and set the vessel in a collision course with the attacker.

Avernus snapped his fingers, and the rest of the supplies of gunpowder were set ablaze.

"You can't make it out in time. You will get caught in the explosion!" Tia warned hopelessly.

As the ship was a few seconds away from ramming the last Royal Navy battleship, Avernus dashed to the port side.

Two ships collided, and the gunpowders exploded, causing a significant blast that enveloped both vessels.

The burning debris from the blast rained down on Van Eltia. The crew stood frozen.

After a few minutes, Avernus climbed on to the other side of Van Eltia and threw himself at the deck. Exhausted, burned, bruised, out of breath, and soaking wet, he coughed continuously. As he opened his eyes, Avernus noticed someone standing on top of him; the strange girl wearing a weird pink jester outfit was laughing at him.

"You looked so heroic and awesome until you know, you were hurled like a burning rag doll into the sea." she jeered.

Avernus slowly began to stand up and immediately searched for Velvet among that colorful group. She was standing beside the kid that she saved. He barely managed to limp towards her, but she extended her wrist blade and pointed at him.

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened. Her facial expression was a mixture of anger, fear, and uncertainty, but her voice was the one that worried him. A cold, gruesome tone that felt roughed up.

"What are you saying, Velvet? Don't you recognize me?!"

Disappointment, sadness, hopeless, he couldn't tell which one enveloped his feelings. He just wanted to disprove his rational sense that everything is going to be alright. The wreckage of the battleships burned behind them, covering the area in a cloud of thick smoke.

"No... he died that night. You're an imposter! Damn you, Artorius! Using his memory against me like this!"

"What memory?! What imposter?! I'm..."

But before he could finish his sentence, a blond man in a black coat punched him hard in the stomach.

"Damn you... Not in the..."

Avernus was swallowed by darkness. The rumble of explosion and the crew's cries of celebration seemed to come from miles away.


	9. The Unforeseen Circumstances

**Chapter IX: The Unforeseen Circumstances**

The infamous pirate ship, Van Eltia, sailed away from the scene of the Vortigern sea battle at full speed. The vengeful woman, Velvet Crowe, was standing on the bow of the Van Eltia, unable to comprehend the event unfolded a few moments ago. She remembered the hair comb and the rose corsage Seres gave to her on the night she escaped from Titania before Velvet consumed her.

Questions were floating in her head. Still, then again, she recalled that night, constant malakhim's arte attacks mutilated Avernus' body and the injuries she inflicted on him were profound and severe, she saw him die, there was no way he could have survived that night. The sliver of hope turned to zero once again.

The door to the lower deck opened, and malak pirate Eizen, daemon swordsman Rokurou, the unlikely witch Magilou, and lizard daemon Dyle stormed out. Magilou crooked like an older woman, raced to the nearest wall and leaned against it, practically breathless.,

"Why... Why you guys needed me for the carry?! I could barely hold his weapon." She groaned. "Oh... my back... Look what you've done to my delicate body!"

Dyle groaned that came out like a hardened hiss and pointed to his backside.

"Hey! If you're talking about me and you hadn't noticed, my tail hasn't fully grown yet. Balancing is a huge problem for me."

Rokurou swang the Dreamshadow left and right. "Now that you mentioned it, Magilou, the weight is too heavy for a scepter, even for a lance." Rokurou narrowed his eyes and carefully checked the etching on the weapon, "I can't make any of this. What language is that?"

The kid malak moved to his side. "I can read it."

Rokurou looked at him and smiled, "Be my guest,"

The child's eyes scrutinize the writings. "hmm... it means, "Rise with dreams, die with memories," in the ancient tongue."

Velvet moved closer and checked the staff herself, and suddenly her face scrunched in sadness, "Yes, it's his..." She let out a silent wail.

"You should have dropped it into the sea,"

Rokurou glanced at her unsurely. "You mean the staff? Why?"

"No, Not the staff. I'm talking about that imposter, that thing. I just can't..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rokurou calmly asked.

Velvet turned away, lowered her head, and hugged herself for a moment before going to the inner quarters. "No."

Magilou rolled her eyes and sighed, "And when she was starting to get better..."

In the meantime, Eizen, arms crossed, was standing near the ship's mast, and lost in his thoughts. Rokurou, disappointed, turned to Eizen. "Why did you punch him? I don't think he was a threat. Especially after he helped us."

Eizen hesitated, which in turn, Rokurou even more suspicious. After a brief moment, he narrowed his eyes."Don't tell me that you know him too."

Eizen exhaled as if he wanted to calm his nerves. "Three years ago, we encountered wreckage of an unknown ship near the Eastgand's shores. The crew was already dead, and their bodies mangled. We also found the remains of a dead Kraken that its jaw was torn from its face. We dove into the waters to search for survivors or to find any loot. Instead, we rescued him, still alive alongside that weapon and a chest. Aifread immediately recognized the symbols on the staff and wanted to keep it for himself. Things didn't go as plan, and he escaped, causing some damage along the way."

Rokurou laughed audibly. "That explains it. So that punch was for getting revenge?"

Eizen glared at Rokurou. "Yes and no. I want answers. He probably knows something about Aifread's whereabouts."

Rokurou shook his head and leaned the staff against the wall. "I'm not sure about you and Velvet, I mean he helped us, using whatever arte those were, against the Royal Navy and the daemons. I can't even think about making him angry."

Eizen turned to Magilou. "Are those magic wards you cast are going to keep him contained?"

However, Magilou raised her arm and mimicked Avernus' javelin throwing. She then turned her attention towards Eizen and shrugged at him. "Well... I don't know."

Eizen groaned and shot a death glare at her. Magilou sensed the danger and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think it can hold him somehow... I hope."

Eizen rubbed his face, sighed, and turned to Benwick. "We need someone to stand guard until he wakes up. Also..." He paused for a moment. "What about his malak?"

Magilou stared thoughtfully at the floor. "I don't think he had a malak... or did he..."

Dyle facepalmed. "Oh, that is just great. We're all going to die..."

Rokurou unsheathed his double daggers and brandished them around, grinning haughty. "Don't worry about it. I'm all ready for whatever he throws at us!"

Magilou jumped in the middle of the conversation, "Hey! Don't you guys forget something?"

Everyone started to stare at her with their puzzled faces.

"You are not going to thank your mighty savior for her precise and crafty cannonballing?" Magilou reminded them.

Benwick frowned."Damn it. You're crazy. I told you not to touch the cannon! Instead, you had to go and fire the damn thing."

Magilou locked her arms behind her head and grinned. "But it was so fun! And everything worked out in the end, right?" She said proudly.

"No, it was the imposter who killed it, not you." Velvet corrected her.

The kid malak slowly moved towards Velvet shamefully.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry..."

However, Velvet crouched calmly.

"It looks like the compass is important to you, then keep it safe. Don't lose it again."

The kid smiled, but Eizen marched to his side."Give it to me. I need to set a course for Loegres."

But the kid held the compass tightly and refused to give it to him. Eizen gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. "Alright, you do it for me but, give me one faulty reading, and I'll feed you to the sharks."

Eizen's threat scared the kid, and he glanced at Velvet. She tilted her head to the side."Better work hard then."

"What is Laphicet?" The kid abruptly asked out of nowhere.

"That is... your name." Velvet said.

Rokurou joined them and nodded in agreement. "That's a good name."

"Well, not bad but not as good as Magilou." The witch added imperiously.

Eizen tapped Laphicet's shoulder. "We're nearly through the channel, give me a course to Loegres Laphicet."

Laphicet pointed towards the horizon excitingly. "We're on the right course towards the Loegres!" But he felt a strange sensation that someone is watching them.

In the lower deck's lockup, Avernus opened his eyes as he began to gasp for the air, and he quickly checked his surroundings but found out that some golden shackles had cuffed his hands and legs. There were also some weird writings and symbols were engraved on the ground around him. He sighed. "That's for being naïve, Avernus. You deserved it..."

A pair of eyes glowed in the darkness. Avernus sensed his malak.

"C'mon Tia, help me open these stupid shackles," Avernus ordered angrily.

Tiamat moved closer and smirked. "Oh, my great hero, your sincere intent for that girl led you to... this."

Avernus shot an unpleased glance at her. "Quit being cheeky for once and help me destroy these damned irons!"

Tia melted them with ease. Avernus threw them away, huffing in anger.

"I see you're angry and disappointed that she didn't bounce into your arms in excitement." Tia mocked him.

Avernus paid no attention and continued to survey the walls and the door of his cell.

Tia morphed into her orb and entered his body. "The things they said about you... she also wanted to throw you off the ship. I think it is me who is more disappointed than you. I expected her to be more than that." She whispered in his head. "She is a daemon now. Velvet is becoming a font of malevolence."

"I know... I saw her transformation that night, but it doesn't change anything, I still need to talk to Velvet." Avernus insisted.

"Then you'll need to know about her companions and what you need to expect if a possibility of a fight emerges. First, there is a War daemon. Strangely, he is mostly in control of his actions, but if he decides to attack you..."

"Yaksha is a raging daemon. I need to provoke him, and he will attack relentlessly, and then I can exploit that." Avernus cut Tiamat short.

"Yes, and there is an earth malak, the one that punched you in the stomach, claims that he already fought you three years ago on this very ship. He is a young malak; about a thousand years but experienced. The exciting sensation I got from him is that; his domain acts erratically for those around him. you can use this 'bad luck' against him."

Avernus exhaled and stopped searching. "He is correct. I met with him on this vessel three years ago. I speculated that he would be already dead by now. An earth malak sailing a ship? He is bound to get hurt. What else?"

"The rest are harmless, a human girl claiming to be a witch. She is responsible for these so-called wards in your cell. Then there is Velvet Crowe. She is some berserker or a hag now. I can distinguish her just yet."

"I think Artorius called her a therion that night," responded Avernus.

"I don't know much about her main abilities, but I can understand this; she feeds on other creatures. Velvet can devour any living being, daemon, human, anything."

"A daemon feasting on other daemons..." Avernus repeated Artorius' phrase, staring coldly into the wall. However, he quickly snapped out. "Wait... where is Seres?"

"I didn't see nor feel her presence on this ship."

Avernus grunted as the worst-case scenario flashed in his mind."I have a bad feeling about this..." He looked at a metal grate above his cell. "Would you kindly, Tia?"

With a whisper of approval from Tia in Avernus' mind, his body engulfed in a colorless smoke, and then steamed through the net, leaving the dungeon. The mist traveled across the lower deck, passed the pirate guards, and through the shadows. The night was upon them, most of the crew were already preparing to get back to their quarters. After reaching an empty room on the crew deck, Avernus materialized from Tiamat's mist arte.

He nearly stumbled forward as he lost his balance, gasping for air.

"Damn it. I can never get used to this. It's even worse than warping." He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds to let the feeling of nausea go away. He then peeked through the main door to check the upper deck for more guards.

"There are few pirates onboard, that's strange," Avernus observed.

"After you took out the Royal Navy fleet, one of them mentioned something about another scout ship which seemed that Velvet used it before. I don't know, but most of them sailed away to commandeer that one."

Avernus nodded to himself. "Well, fewer pirates means I can talk to Velvet more easily."

Avernus slid into the crew quarters and checked each room quietly for Velvet. He finally found her place near the middle. Avernus sneaked into the room, closing the door and putting a magic barrier on it. He pressed his lips as Avernus saw her sitting on the ground, sleeping with her head down. He calmly walked towards her, crouched, and scrutinized her from up close. His breathing intensified as cold sweat formed on his forehead. He tucked a hair strand behind her ear.

"What happened to you..."

Avernus then gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey... Velvet, open your eyes."

Her eyelids opened up instantly as if they were ready. Their gazes locked on one another. Avernus tried to smile.

"Hey Velvet, long time no see..." He whispered gloomily.

Velvet suddenly rose on her feet. Her blade darted out of its place, and Velvet pointed in near his neck.

"Get the hell away from me!" She demanded threateningly.

"I'm not here to fight you, Velvet." He murmured miserably. Avernus gestured to himself. "It's me, Aver..."

But her blade tore the air towards him, he dodged it effortlessly, but Velvet immediately followed up with her aggression. Her sword kept whistling through the air as Avernus parried each one with his metallic gauntlets.

Schwing!

Clang!

Schwing!

Clang!

Schwing!

Clang!

Velvet relentlessly attacked. Her yelling and sounds of metals clashing alerted everyone on the ship. Eizen, Magilou, Rokurou, Benwick, Dyle, and Laphicet were all scrambled to the door. Eizen slammed his shoulder into the door, pushing it, but it didn't budge.

He whirled his head at the swordsman."Rokurou help me break the door, Now," Eizen shouted and they both proceeded to ram the door. But again, their efforts were in vain as only a faint hum resonated from the door.

"It's protected by a magic barrier," Magilou stated. Laphicet then cast an arte to break the door. The arte disappeared and sparkled on the door.

"It is no use kiddo..." Magilou tried to dissuade Laphicet from using his powers, but he continued nonetheless.

In the meantime, Avernus having his serious and calm face on maintained his stance. Velvet relentlessly slashed at him to break his defense. She pushed on her right boot and extended the foot blade as she tried to catch him off guard by performing a surprise Moon Rising technique.

However, Avernus was ready for it. As soon as Velvet's strike missed, he grabbed her leg in mid-execution, pulling her off the ground and throwing her to the other side. Before Velvet could resume her stance, Avernus dashed at her and grabbed both her arms, pushing and pinning her body to the wall.

"Velvet... Look into my eyes." Avernus calmly said to Velvet as she turned her head left and right, trying to avoid his gaze.

"No, no, no, NO!"

"Listen to me for once! It is me. I'm still alive. There is no trick, and there is no imposter."

Malevolence radiated from her body. Avernus felt a heavyweight on his soul and piercing pain in his chest.

"You cannot help me... you're not here... you're not real." Velvet mumbled breathly.

"I'm as real as the time we went hunting for those damn prickleboars together! I'm as real as the promise I made to you and Laphicet all those years ago!" He shouted to her ignorant face.

Velvet eyes flared up in anger, and she darted her deathly glare at his eyes. Reminding her of a happy time was a double-edged sword. "Do you think those times mattered?! My brother is dead! My friends are dead! And you claim that somehow being here would help me with that?!"

Avernus stood silent, and words failed him instantly.

"I have survived all these years, devouring daemons each day, for whatever reason just for the sole purpose of killing him," said Velvet. "Why have you come back? Why are you even here? The world is a better place now; it is safer. Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Velvet calmly, but bitterly.

Avernus shook his head slowly. "No, this is not the world I wanted. A world that took some innocent's life in exchange for peace is unforgivable, and I will not allow it."

Velvet frowned. She didn't expect another soul would care.

"Where is Seres?" asked Avernus hastily.

"She is dead." Velvet informed coldly.

Avernus swallowed. "What?... how?"

"I had to kill her. It was her request."

He gritted his teeth. Velvet wouldn't lie, but her uncaring response alarmed him.

"I see..." Avernus marched to the door and turned his head slightly to the side.

"It was me who asked Seres to free you from that prison. I've some lead that can help us track down Artorius." He sighed gloomily. "I'm an ally, not your enemy, Velvet."

Velvet clenched her fists and pressured them.

Avernus opened the door and greeted with some surprised yet relaxed faces as the squad heard his conversation with Velvet. Avernus let out a sneer and uncaringly walked to the deck.

"That was quite a show!" Magilou stated.

Laphicet took off to go to Velvet, but she shut the door in his face. The boy let out a dull hum as he stared into the door.

Eizen pursued Avernus to the deck, finding him leaning against the ship's railing in the middle as if he didn't care for their presence.

"Have you come here for more swimming lessons,malak?" said Avernus.

Eizen raised his hand in peace. "No, I'm not here to fight you but, I want to ask you some questions."

Avernus shifted his attention to him.

"Do you know anything about Van Aifread?" asked Eizen.

"No. Did you lost your captain?"

"He disappeared a while back, I wasn't sure, but I thought you might know something about him because..."

"Because we fought three years ago?" Avernus paused for a brief moment. "Then, I'm guessing that you lost that weapon too."

Eizen surprised that he knew about that unique relic Aifread had. Avernus sensed the shock in his gaze."That weapon was from the far-continent. I carried one, but I gave it back. Its function wasn't in line with my work."

"Why did you help us in the first place?" asked Eizen.

"I had something different altogether in mind." Avernus exhaled briefly. "Guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once we reach the Loegres, go and find our mutual contact."

Eizen's eye's narrowed, "What contact?"

"It's a shadow guild. The owner knows your lost captain. It is not my place to discuss this; you can ask them yourself."

Avernus noticed Magilou, Rokurou, along with Laphicet, slowly trailing behind Eizen. To his surprise, Rokurou smiled peacefully.

"Wow, that was awesome! I don't think anyone hasn't seen that much spectacular destruction and mayhem in one place." The swordsman expressed excitement. "By the way, I'm Rokurou..."

The witch cut him short. "And I'm Magilou! Although that's not my full name, one day, I might tell you." Magilou immediately introduced herself much to Rokurou's annoyance.

"I'm Eizen and," he gestured to the kid. "His name is Laphicet." Avernus suddenly flinched, and his eyes focused on the little kid, making him uncomfortable.

"Did Velvet give you that name, little malak?" asked Avernus.

"Yes..." Laphicet lowered his head, and reluctantly responded to him, but Avernus slightly smiled. "That's a fine name... Laphicet."

Unknown and unexplainable to the little malak, he beamed.

Magilou then twisted her arms and put them behind her head. "And I thought we got another Velvet, but a male version this time... guess you're a little dose better than her."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at her, frowning. Magilou threw her arms in the air. "Okay! Alright! I'll take it back! Sheesh, you even have the same death glaring eyes as Velvet."

"I'm Avernus."

The daemon swordsman stroked his chin. "Hmm... you're not from around here, are you? I mean, your name, your accent, your attire, and especially your artes are all different from what we have seen in Midgand." Observed Rokurou.

"No, and if you have no more questions, I'd rather be left alone." Avernus left for

"That went better than I expected. But his artes are not unknown t me." Magilou stated.

"Why is that?" Rokurou inquired.

"Let's say I might have an idea of who he is." Magilou anticipates, leaving the rest of them in a state of uncertainty.

At the top of the deck, Avernus gazed into the horizon.

"My, my... I missed that Avernus; intimidating, fearsome, and formidable." Tia whispered in his mind.

"I guess you were right; I should've expected that."

"I'm older and wiser than you, Avernus. You don't need to blame yourself."

Sleep escaped him. The cruel fate of Velvet gnawed at his soul.

"How something innocent and pure could change into a horrific creature?"

Morning came. The exited the quarters, and they noticed Benwick behind the helm quietly gesturing at Avernus.

Eizen moved to Benwick's side.

"Stop it. You don't need to be scared of that man."

Benwick swallowed. "I don't know, man, last time he was here. He nearly drowned you. Also, you saw his stunt yesterday! He is a god damn one-man army wrecking machine!" Benwick said uncomfortably.

Eizen folded his arms and sighed as Avernus was oblivious to their conversation.

After a few moments, the ship docked at Zekson port. Avernus was the first one to disembark and went to see the merchant ship captain.

The team walked into the port, and Rokurou whirled his head around, surveying the area. "Ah... I liked it when we arrive at a port like normal people."

Magilou patted the kid's shoulder. "Good navigation, Laphicet. it looks like you earned your keep!"

Laphicet nodded cheerfully. At the same time, Velvet paced to Eizen's side. "Are you sure there won't be a problem with the authorities? Anchoring a pirate vessel on a public pier doesn't seem like a good idea."

Eizen slightly grinned and went to join Avernus as he was explaining the situation to a merchant. The man noticed the first mate approaching. "Eizen, I see you made it from the north sea. I heard some strange reports on Hellawes and Vortigern." Said the merchant captain.

"Both locations are out of business. You can't expect trades ships any time soon."

The man acknowledged and pointed to Avernus. "Yep, our friend here already filled me in on Vortigern. The abbey reports, however, were hard to believe at first. Well, I'm off then, got to act quickly to profit something out of it."

"Any news about the captain?" Eizen asked.

"There are some rumors that abbey sent him to the prison island Titania, might as well follow that."

"The abbey's prison? I'll look into it."

Avernus then handed Eizen a piece of paper. "With the help of the captain, we registered the Van Eltia as one of the merchant's ships. He said that you did this in the past, but I'd rather say vigilant." expressed Avernus.

Eizen checked the order sheet and glanced surprisingly at him. "Looks like you've already settled in with other pretty well, this is a legit registration."

Avernus grinned softly. "I think the word you're looking for is "Thank you," hence, you're welcome."

Eizen smirked and shook his head in response. He saw Benwick waving at him from afar, Eizen nodded and turned to Velvet. "Before we head to Loegres, you should go and talk with Benwick. He has some news for you."

Velvet grimaced. "Can it wait for a bit?"

"No, it is about the scouting vessel. You'll know when you talk to Benwick."

The group then returned to Benwick and Dyle as they were waiting for them near the dock. Velvet flashed a cold glance. "Eizen told us to come to see you. What is all this about a scouting ship?"

Benwick grinned proudly. "We're going to probe the outer seas." He cleared his throat."Let me explain this. There are open, and vast oceans called outer seas beyond our kingdom."

Velvet's face shifted to a cold, uncaring mood. "And you want to explore them? Why?"

"To make a detailed map of the whole world!" answered Benwick.

Laphicet eyes gleamed with excitement. "A map of the whole world!"

Eizen nodded. "That is right. We have a lot of ambitions; one of them is the creation of a complete and detailed map of the whole world. The reason for sailing to the far-continent was the discovery of unknown lands."

Everyone in the group turned to Avernus. He noticed the weight of their need for an explanation. "You people certainly have high ambitions to pursue..." Avernus paused, but they were waiting for something else. "Alright... I don't have a map with me." Everybody moaned in disappointment as their chance to escape Eizen's crusade to create a map turned to zero.

Avernus suddenly pulled something from his satchel. "But... I can help you with another thing." He held it in front of his face. "It is a high court imperial sigil. It will help your crew to deal with far-continent imperial navy patrol ships if you have to cross paths with them."

Avernus threw it at Eizen, and he caught it, checking its front and back sides. "How they know this is a real thing?"

Avernus grinned. "They'll know."

"Explain," Eizen demanded.

"It's been created from the blood of a most trusted advisor of Hyland council. It hums with the energy they can grant," explained Avernus.

"Wow! That's cool! It's like from a legate, am I right?" asked Laphicet.

Avernus shook his head dismissively. "I'm not like them at all, kid."

Laphicet dropped his head and gloomed.

Eizen nodded and gave the sigil to Benwick, Velvet, and Magilou, both groaned. "We don't get it... why a map of a place nobody cares about that important?

Benwick, unfazed by their comments, cocked his head. "We need a lot of luck, and we'd like to use yours."

Velvet was puzzled. "How do you plan to do that if I may?"

"I want you and Avernus to use your girt instincts and knowledge of outer seas to tell us where to look. In exchange, our ship will be at your service, and you'll get a fair share from anything we find in our exploration. You can assign orders from any place by using a specially trained messenger bird called a sylphjay." described Eizen.

Benwick chuckled in excitement. "Think about it! We might come across some pretty good treasures, recipes, or rare food ingredients!"

Velvet trailed off. "Hmm... there can be a lot of treasure to find..."And we can use their services to find some rare and exotic equipment in some mysterious ruins or forgotten armories." Avernus told Velvet.

Rokurou nodded. "When you two put it that way, it could be interesting and doesn't sound bad at all."

"Then it is settled, I will mark the places I know and places I can assume on your map," said Avernus.

Velvet peeked at Avernus from the corner of her eyes and sighed, "Okay, I'll help, as longs as I'm the one not responsible for how things turn out."

"That's great! I'll fill you two on how things work!" said Benwick.

After they marked the location and sent the sylphjay, the squad started their journey to Loegres. After exiting the gate, Eizen finally asked the thing that bothered him for an hour: "Velvet, have you heard about Aifread when you were in the Titania?"

"Yeah, I heard an exorcist legate named Melchior took him away. Beyond that, I don't know anything." Velvet answered and turned to Rokurou. He shook his head.

"Neither do I."

Magilou grinned ."I heard that he was taken away about a year ago, he also caused a lot of problems for the abbey if I remember right. Everything about him was super-secret. Not one person knew what cell he was in."

Rokurou rubbed his chin. "Is Aifread an ordinary human Eizen?"

"Yeah, he is. Aifread doesn't have any exorcist ability, or he isn't a daemon either."

"That's weird; they just captured the leader but not his gang?" asked Magilou.

Eizen moaned vexingly. "In any case, we will free him, his place is on the sea, with us. I know he won't change his ways or bend his knee on anyone's orders."

As they went on, Magilou slid to Avernus' side.

"I have to say this; I haven't seen that kind of magic you used during the fight. I thought learning to master all four elements will be the pinnacle of sorcery!" Magilou jealously commented.

"That's impressive. But there are more to the world of sorcery when it comes to element." Avernus explained while focusing his eyes on the road.

Magilou waved her hand."What? That's impossible! But you know what, I can use some of that information in my hunting for a cute 'traitor.' "

"I'm not interested." Avernus expressed coldly.

"Oh bugger, it seems I need to use my old spell crafting, consist of backstabbing and slippers accomplice."

Rokurou smirked."Like a con artist."

"I'm not a con artist!" Magilou protested.

"We are not going to help, you know," said Velvet.

"You and Avernus are both the same, icy stares cold freezing fires!" Magilou stated.

They finally reached the walls of the capital, Laphicet ran in front of the group and yelled in excitement, "Wow! Those walls are so huge!"

"We've arrived at Loegres, the capital of the Midgand empire," said Eizen.

"Why they have such big walls?" asked Laphicet.

"They built them to protect the city from daemon attacks," Magilou answered. "They achieve it by using malakhim slaves, humanity..."

"Weren't these walls here before, Laphicet?" wondered Rokurou.

"I don't know..." Laphicet dropped his head.

Magilou glanced at him, inquisitively. "It seems these tethered malakhims aren't even allowed the freedom to observe their surroundings." She whirled on her heels, playfully. "Don't worry. We will soon lose that luxury ourselves. The capital is the heart of the abbey with legions of exorcists and soldiers. This is not a place for villains like us." declared Magilou.

Velvet jumped in the conversation, "I just need to find Artorius, and that's it, I'm not looking for a place to visit or enjoy." She turned to Avernus. "You were here before, weren't you? How we can enter the city?"

Avernus then pointed at the long line of people and their carriages. "We go through them."

Velvet stood for a moment doubtingly. "They're inspecting people," she expressed nervously.

Avernus exhaled calmly."Act natural. They won't inspect every one."

Magilou raised her brow."What's with that tense face, c'mon, let's go."

Velvet sighed as they moved towards the gate. Walking in a straight line, they avoided guards and people's gazes, marching as if the city was their natural territory.

Suddenly, a harsh voice called Velvet.

"You, in the black coat. Show me your documentation."

The group stopped, and they turned to a hulking man in a full suit of armor. Velvet's voice began to stutter.

"If I'm quick, I can lose them in the crowd." She thought to herself.

Everyone readied themselves for the worst-case scenario, Avernus considered to show his pass forged by Tabatha, but suddenly Magilou hit Velvet's head from behind, "Stupid girl! I told you so many times before that a magician's apprentice must be charming!"

The guard turned to Magilou."Are you a magician?"

Magilou smiled wickedly."I present to you the traveling troupe of mischievous misfits known across the Midgand as Magilou's Menagerie!"

People began to gather near them, Avernus rolled his eyes and glared at Magilou,

"Entertainment for the ceremony, huh?" asked the guard.

Magilou waved her hands. "Oh, that's right, my dear! But pardon my clumsy apprentice." She looked at Velvet unimpressively, "Girl! Ease the man's concerns and show him the special dove trick you've spent all these weeks training."

Velvet stared cluelessly at Magilou."Sorry mistress. I forgot to prepare..." she mumbled.

"What?! You are an imbecile! You pathetic little good for nothing!" yelled Magilou, gesturing at Velvet angrily.

The guard, however, decided to not follow on this."It is okay, the dove flying around would be a nuisance."

Avernus let a sigh of relief. But the witch had something else in mind. "No! if you're unable to summon a dove, you must act like one!"

Velvet's brows knotted to their limit. Avernus leaned closer to Magilou.

"Don't Push Your Luck, Magilou," he whispered.

Magilou ignored him and glared at Velvet."ACT. LIKE. A. DOVE!"

Velvet gritted her teeth, but the guard was waiting for her performance.

Avernus charged up his smokescreen ability in case they have to escape. Out of the blue, Velvet raised her hand and held it in front of her face.

"Coo. Coo."

Velvet blushed instantly as the words flew from her mouth and followed by a simple flapping gesture.

Avernus completely forgot what he was doing and stared at her flushed cheeks until he was pulled out of his reverie by Magilou's summoned doves.

"Remember Magilou's Menagerie! That was just a small sample for the good citizens of Loegres!" said Magilou as she danced and danced cheerfully.

The guard huffed in anger. "It is illegal to advertise here! Move along!"

Magilou smiled back, and the group escaped the scene. Rokurou let out a loud laugh. "Wow, that was quick thinking, Magilou, good job!"

Magilou giggled. "Do not expect that kind of trick every day; however, Coo Coo."

Velvet growled in anger. She was ready and eager to devour the witch. Magilou instantly dashed and hid behind Rokurou."Oh, help me! That murderous gaze again!" She grinned maliciously. "Coo Coo."

Suddenly, Magilou sensed someone behind her. She whirled her head only to find Avernus smiling wickedly.

"If you love summoning birds a lot, I can conjure something... let say, more 'Significant' next time." He leaned near her ear. "Coo Coo." He mumbled. Magilou screamed in fear and darted to the front.

"Ahhh! He is crazy!"

Laphicet held his stomach after continually laughing. "Those doves were amazing, Magilou! I can't wait what kind of bird Avernus can summon!"

"Those are just crude tricks. The capital defenses are weak and pathetic." Velvet mockingly said.

"The defenses are not "weak." They even increased it since a few days ago." Avernus replied.

"There are about a thousand exorcists, and two divisions of guards are now at the capital," Laphicet added.

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed, "There are more of them now... Because of recent developments..."

"Why? What happened?" asked Rokurou.

"I'll tell you guys later."

The group stumbled across a ceremony and heard people cheering, but the main gate was closed.

"Oh my... those cheers show the royals have townsfolk in line," Magilou stated.

An unfamiliar announcer then began to address the crowd, "Subjects! May I have your attention? I'm Percival Asgard. Crown prince of the Midgand Empire..."

Rokurou turned to the rest of them."They started the ceremony. It will be impossible to enter now,"

Velvet paid no heed and surveyed the walls quickly and pointed to a tower on the left side, "There!"

Rokurou shook his head. "You can climb the tower, but attacking now would be suicide."

Velvet hesitated, but then she heard a name; Artorius Collbrande. People began to cheer him, and Velvet took off towards the tower. Avernus immediately pursued her. Tia's whispered started to circulate in his mind. "She is going to ruin everything."

"She lost it, but I won't stop her," said Avernus.

He suddenly caught something from the prince's statement,

"...He called Lord Innominant to us, one the five Empyreans, and blessed us with the strength of the malakhim."

Avernus nodded to himself. "Innominant... that's what they call that malak."

Avernus raised his head and saw Velvet going to make an impossible jump. His eyes widened, "She won't make it!"

But Velvet jumped and transformed her arm and sank her claws in the stones of the wall.

"Damn it, if someone sees her..." Avernus dashed and warped topside toward Velvet. He grabbed her waist as she was trying to scale the walls.

"Let go of me!" Velvet yelled.

"Revert your arms. If someone sees us, we're finished!" said Avernus.

Velvet clenched her jaw. "No!"

Avernus sighed and glanced at the top of the tower. "I warned you, Velvet." Then he teleported himself and her towards the top of the tower. They both appeared out of thin air and landed on their feet. Velvet quickly collected herself and glared at Avernus, then headed towards the edge to watch the first tribune.

The sounds of trumpets rumbled. Shepherd Artorius Collbrande emerged from the shadows.

"My people, the world is filled with pain brought by calamity, and yet, I had to ask something tremendous of you all. I asked you to endure the agony brought by reason and bind yourselves with shackles of your own emotion. For the only sword capable of expelling and purifying calamity, is the one made with unshaken reason and piercing will." He clenched his fist and raised it, "And that sword is the one you see now! This is my pledge! My body and my life, I offer them all for the people! With the divine protection of the Empyrean Innominant, I shall guide you all to a world free from calamity!"

People cheered harder. Velvet was in an impossible agony. She nearly pounced, but Avernus pushed her down to her knees, holding her down forcefully. "You fool! they'll see us."

Velvet coiled her fists and slammed the floor. "But, you murdered LAPHICET!" She pressured her fist hard enough that blood started to drip from the bandages. Suddenly, she felt the metallic, pointy gauntlet of Avernus moved away from her head and, instead, grabbed her hand gently. Healing magic pulsed in her wound.

However, she felt nothing.


	10. Into the Fray

**Chapter X: Into the Fray**

 **Lord Shepherd!**

 **Lord Shepherd Artorius!**

 **Lord Shepherd Artorius!**

The people continued to cheer their hero and so-called, their savior; Lord Shepherd Artorius. Velvet kept her head down and her body jolted in anger. How could she defeat such an individual? It didn't matter how or when, throughout the last three years, thoughts of slaying that man sustained her existence. All that she ever wanted was to spend her time with Laphicet and Arthur in a peaceful village, always unchanging. All that she ever desired was a loving family. She thought those times would go on forever…

"Don't pressure your wound, you'll open it again."

Velvet barely heard Avernus's voice, she raised her head and glanced at his face; he was observing the pulpit with his hawk-eyed gaze. His light green pupils were quickly moving around, scanning all the people standing behind Artorius. How many days did he stay with them? Three days? Four days? Two days? During her imprisonment, she tried to forget but, it was impossible. For her; Love turned to hate, caring turned to disdain, kindness turned to cruelty. But him… He had the same calm gesture except a slightly frowned. His eye contacts were powerful, whenever she glanced at him, he would answer her with a gentle but an overwhelming smile; totally out of his imposing character.

Velvet focused her attention to his hand, humanly holding her wounded fist and pulsing with healing magic.

"My healing artes are limited Velvet, right now, I'd rather focus my energy on somewhere else…" smoothly said Avernus to her. She slowly opened her fist and in return, he withdrew his own. Velvet felt that someone is behind them; she moved her head a little to the right and recognized the small figure of Laphicet, watching both of them from behind.

The large doors were slowly opened and the crowd started to move back inside the city, Shepherd's inauguration was over.

"Now it's the time to head back down, we can use the bustle to move undetected." declared Avernus as he jolted his head to the side, signaling them to move.

Velvet grabbed Laphicet's hand and the three of them began to slowly climb down the tower. At the base of the structure, the rest of the gang was waiting for them. After the rendezvous, without uttering a word, all of them moved to the middle of Loegres.

Eizen looked at both Avernus and Velvet which were standing there without uttering a single word, "Shepherd Artorius is your target?"

Avernus slowly nodded while Velvet turned her head to avoid any eye contact. Magilou smirked and said,

"Oh, you both ruined my expectations! I thought you're going to jump on him the very first moment you see him,"

"No, that would be suicide. I need to fight him on his own terms, it will be more effective." Velvet calmly answered.

"Ah… you guys are boring but…" said Magilou as she started to slowly step back, "I should really get going, there's something I'm searching for."

As she walked away; she declared in a singing tone,

"It is a sad departure! But I'll be praying for you all to reach your goal through enormous pain and agony!"

Rokurou's face was locked in a slight shock, "There she goes again…"

Avernus sighed and said, "This man saved the Midgand empire from daemons and from poverty, he is a hero to these people and earned their tremendous support in return..."

Velvet closed her eyes and lowered her head, Eizen added,

"He is not an easy man to deal with."

Avernus continued, "But we need to be smart, killing him alone won't change anything significantly, we also need to dismantle the abbey's grip on Malakhims."

Rokurou grinned and said, "The way you talk; you seem to be an enemy of the Midgand people."

Avernus returned Rokurou's statement with a smug look, Eizen quickly maintained the conversation,

"There is a shadow guild nearby which Aifread had connections with them in the past. I don't know their exact location but one of their contacts by the name of Baskerville runs a tavern in the capital."

Before Avernus could tell them about the guild an immense growling sound heard coming from Laphicet's stomach. Rokurou laughed hard and said,

"Oh! Are you hungry, Laphicet?"

Laphicet's face was red from shame, "Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"We should take care of that first, right?" said Rokurou as he winked at Velvet which she replied in kind,

"Yeah, why not."

Avernus decided to let go of the conversation and all of went to the tavern. When they reached the tavern, he stayed outside and waited for everyone to get in first.

"I can smell something delicious…" stated Laphicet as he was drooling hard at the entrance of the tavern. Rokurou smirked and said,

"The wait is finally over Laphicet, go ahead and order something."

Velvet and Laphicet went towards the counter. Avernus quickly sat at one of the far tables, trying to avoid the guild's personnel as much as possible. Tabatha however, saw him, smiled and noticed the group she'd been waiting for.

Avernus kept his head down and checked his gauntlets while the rest were talking to the bartender,

"I like this armor but I want it to be more… appealing and it needs more improvement."

"Yes, I agree… you need more speed and agility, especially right now when we have to fight a lot of exorcists. Also, some more magic defenses are in order, but I have something in mind." Tiamat whispered and Avernus stayed silent waiting for her answer.

"Transmogrification arte."

Avernus slightly raised his brows, "Think you can do it? No penalty to my attributes? No negative effects?"

"Definitely. However, you need to decide its new form."

After a few seconds of thinking, his eyes began to glow and a modest smile formed on his face

"hmm… really missed my old custom design."

"It can be done along with…" Tiamat paused for a moment but Avernus finished her sentence,

"Obsidian transparent glass parts as well, you can change the greaves and gauntlets to that particular form."

A sudden familiar voice nearly caught him off guard,

"What are you doing?" asked Velvet as she was standing beside Avernus which at that time escaped his awareness.

Avernus raised his head and saw her cold face looking at him.

"Chilling here, waiting for you guys to rest, refresh and get your information."

Velvet narrowed her eyes, annoyed at his calm response and said, "Listen, Rokurou and I are daemons, Laphicet and Eizen are both Malaks. We don't need food to survive, but you're a human and you need to eat."

Avernus spent a few seconds blinking at her, Velvet shook her and sighed,

"Listen I'm not here to apologize or anything, you're a useful person and I can benefit from it. Just…"

Avernus anger level went a little high, heavily inhaling and exhaling were now distinctive.

"Just eat something. That's it. Don't read too much into it."

"I don't need to eat and more importantly, I don't like these watery foods. Soups and stews are not on my list." Answered Avernus.

Velvet put her hands on her hips and with a serious look said,

"That wasn't the case when you ate the food I cooked."

"Those were different. That's because you cooked those meals."

Velvet was taken back by his answer, surprised she closed her eyes and sighed, "Whatever… do as you wish. Don't put it on my account if you're starving." she coldly said, returning to the bar.

"Yes, mama." Avernus sarcastically said.

He looked at the head chief as she brought their food. Laphicet started to speed eating the dish and then told something to Velvet which she also began to eat some of her shares.

"I guess that kid has a lot of influence on her, Velvet even named him after her own brother. Rokurou and Eizen seem to have some impact as well… I'm glad, I thought she was alone but … I guess she didn't need me at all… it's a good thing."

"You are wrong, you don't see what I see or, you don't want to see at all," Observed Tiamat.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Avernus moaned in disappointment and continued, "Time for a few drinks then…"

He was in the process of standing up that suddenly Velvet jumped from her chair and Rokurou and Eizen moved closer to Tabatha.

"What happened now?" Avernus whispered to himself and joined them.

Velvet was gritting her teeth and with a tempter asked Tabatha, "You did what…?! How do you know about my brother?!"

"We are the Bloodwing butterflies, the light that moves in the shadows, and it has the knowledge about the world it engulfs…"

Avernus put his hand on his mouth and secretly smirked, "That's a new phrase! I'm glad that she finally listened to me."

"Where is Baskerville?" Eizen quickly asked.

"He got executed not a long time ago, I'm your new contact now." Answered Tabatha and then looked at Velvet, "However the thing you want to know…"

"Do you know what Artorius is planning?" asked Velvet.

Tabatha smiled and grabbed a paper from under the counter, "Nevertheless, these jobs listed here are all illegal. If you manage to complete them successfully, the information will be yours."

The smile went away from Avernus's face the rest were hesitating to pick up the list.

"I want you to show me how determined you are…"

Velvet hand moved to pick up the paper but Avernus quickly snagged it, she tried to take it back but he swiftly moved the page around in the air and avoided her efforts to capture it. Soon she grunted in frustration and folded her arms. Avernus quickly went through the content and after reading it slowly put it down and looked at Tabatha. She smiled and said,

"These tasks might seem a little dangerous but with this capable young man at your side, I don't think you'll run into any problems."

Everybody slowly turned to Avernus after the statement Tabatha made, Avernus answered their surprised gaze with a normal one and smoothly said, "I did some few jobs…"

"He did more than a few, in fact, I can say he is one of us," said Tabatha.

"She is giving me more credits that I deserve," said Avernus.

"Always the modest type…" Velvet said to him as she was shaking her head and then, Avernus shrugged her off.

"You all seem to be tired… you can all stay at the inn for the day, free of charge." Tabatha broke the atmosphere.

Velvet nodded and went upstairs with Laphicet while Avernus and Rokurou went to one of the tables with some Whiskey and Sake bottles in hand, Eizen stayed at Tabatha's side to ask some questions about their long lost captain.

Rokurou poured some Sake while Avernus kept staring at his glass.

"That's the look I'm familiar with." said smirking Rokurou, studying Avernus's expression as he drank his Sake.

"My expression is nothing special swordsman." Avernus turned his gaze towards him without moving any of his muscles.

"I mean Velvet has the same remark, trying to take on the world on her own. But you…" Rokurou poured more drink,

"Your style… how can I say… is distinctive. You claim to be a sorcerer but you have a body of a warrior and move like a fighter."

"And you seem like a man with a lot of secrets buried in his chest." Both Avernus and Rokurou turned to the source of the comment and saw Eizen approaching their table with his own bottle of whiskey.

"Humans are a collection of secrets, there is no exception," Avernus answered.

Eizen joined them and took a good look at both men sitting in front of him.

"Looks like you have your hands full. Do you have enough time to walk with us as well?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

Eizen opened the fresh bottle and answered Rokurou's question with another question,

"I'm more interested in knowing WHY are you TWO with Velvet?"

"Hmm? I have a debt to repay." Rokurou quickly responded which also piqued Avernus's curiosity.

"A debt?"

"Yeah, she helped me find my sword. Without her, I wouldn't be able to find it all."

Avernus drank his glass and said, "she helps everyone I guess, directly or indirectly."

Eizen turned his eyes from Rokurou to Avernus, waiting for his story,

"So how was yours? Direct or indirect?"

"After our… "Interaction" in the sea three years ago, I had an accident and she and her brother helped me. At that time, she wasn't like this…"

Rokurou and Eizen were looking at him with doubt and uncertainty,

"I'm here for the thrill of the hunt and nothing more,"

Eizen laughed and said,

"So you're doing some this for yourself but you sounded like a hypocrite for a moment there."

He drank his whiskey and with a serious tone said to Avernus and Rokurou,

"A daemon and a sorcerer with debts to repay?! Don't make me laugh."

Avernus slightly smiled and answered,

"A Malak playing pirate is also a good joke." He and Rokurou clinked their glasses in triumphant.

"No matter how we look at it, we're all rogues, and people like us can either join others like them or lash out and become monsters like me," said Rokurou. "Velvet has an insurmountable strength which I want to know where is that coming from."

"Yes… she is doing a good job fighting the whole world head-on." Avernus added.

"I want allies who have their own strength and will, someone like you and Velvet who fights against abbey's control and foolish enough to keep up with Aifread's creed."

Avernus finished his drink and narrowed his eyes at Eizen, Rokurou chuckled and said, "Are you calling Avernus and Velvet idiots?!"

Avernus added, "She would tear you apart you know…"

"That was a compliment, fools like you two are hard to find these days."

"To being idiot rogues then," then, the sound of their glasses clinking each other were heard all over the tavern.

Half an hour passed, Eizen and Rokurou were already gone. Avernus was still sitting on his table, writing something in a large book with a strange sigil symbol on the cover. Laphicet came down the stairs and saw him. he slowly walked towards him, trying to figure out what he was writing. Avernus noticed him and without raising his head, said to him, "Hey Laphicet, still awake? Need anything?"

"What is that you're writing?" asked Laphicet.

"Oh… this is an instruction of my own artes, I'm writing them down to pass them to whoever comes next."

"Can I ask you something?"

Avernus nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you have a Malak tied to you?"

Being caught off-guard, Avernus tried to keep his expression normal. Suddenly,

"There you are Avernus!" The head chef yelled.

"What is it?! Why are you yelling?"

"Are you blind?! Can you not see the customers?! Come on it's time for me to cash on those favors."

"Wh…? Oh, I see… You need my help serving them."

Head chef lowered her head and saw the little boy, "Not just you… but this little fella as well."

Laphicet dazed from the smirking chef's statement and moved closer to Avernus.

"What? No, he's just a kid."

"Oh come on, he is so cute! And you don't have to work harder…"

"Absolutely not! I will not allow…"

"I'll do it," said Laphicet amidst the argument.

Avernus sighed at Laphicet's response.

"See? He's okay with it." Head chef said to him.

Avernus looked at the little kid, "Listen Laphicet it has nothing to do with you. You can go and rest in your room, I'll manage it by myself."

"But her Mabo Curries are delicious!" screamed Laphicet.

Avernus eyes were widened at his response, "Mabo curry?" he puzzlingly asked.

"Hah! Now that's a grateful person I like! You do this and I'll cook more Mabo Curries just for you." said the head chef.

Laphicet eyes flared up in excitement, "Right!"

Avernus closed his book and patted Laphicet's shoulder, "Let's go, you need to get dressed first."

Avernus and Laphicet picked up their working outfits and went to their rooms. Avernus took off his armor and began putting on his serving clothes as Tiamat emerged from her orb,

"I think that Malak sensed my presence…" stated Tia.

"You're probably right, I can't hide your presence forever but…"

Tiamat smirked and waited for him to continue,

"First you need to have a proper outfit."

Her smile widened, "More proper than Velvet's?"

Avernus finished tying his bow tie and then looked at Tiamat, annoyed, "I'll get to that later, but your outfit is a contrast to public decency. This is not a request, that is an order."

"Oh my, you sound just like exorcists. So bossy."

"And don't forget my new outfit, I'm tired of running in these heavy pieces."

Tiamat crossed her arms and stared at Avernus, waiting for something else,

Avernus rolled his eyes and said, "Uh for the love of…. Please? You narcissistic malak!"

Tia smirked and waved her hand. "That's better, now go. Shoo…"

Avernus groaned and went out of his room, to his surprise, Laphicet was standing outside with his bow tie hanging from his collar and had a look of a defeated warrior. Avernus chuckled and bent over him, tying his bow tie. "Pay attention Laphicet, I'll help you with this one but you need to learn to tie them yourself next time."

Laphicet cheeks turned to pink as he was listening and focusing on Avernus instructions.

"Where is Velvet?" asked Avernus.

"She's asleep." The boy answered.

"No, I'm right here." Avernus turned his eyes towards the source of that voice without moving his head and saw Velvet standing in the door frame. Laphicet lowered his head to avoid her gaze.

Avernus tied Laphicet's tie and then stood up, paying even less attention to the lady, "There you go handsome man."

"What the hell are you guys doing wearing those serving suits?!" Velvet flatly inquired.

"Going to serve some customers, you can come downstairs. We have some specials for the night; Mild Curry, Mabo Curry, and Risotto with fruitcakes and pudding…. Maybe more, I need to check the menu first…"

Velvet miffed expression came up again and said, "Cut it Avernus, this is not funny… And by the way, you look ridiculous in those clothes."

"Huh is that it? Your taste in attire is horrible Velvet."

"Whatever, why do I even care. Anyway, you can do that by yourself, leave Laphicet out of this."

"That's his own decision, isn't that right Laphicet?"

"Yes! I want to do this! I want to help."

Velvet waved her arm, sighed and went to her room, "Do as you two wish, I don't care."

After Velvet closed the door Avernus and Laphicet walked down the stairs with Laphicet asking a question,

"Why you two always fighting?" Laphicet asked.

"We're not fighting Laphicet, just some disagreements. That's all."

Laphicet lowered his head, "I see…"

"Took your time you two, come on!" screamed head chef from the other side of the tavern.

A few minutes passed.

"Give me some of that fine Mild Curry of yours!" One of the customers shouted.

"Yeah… sure!" Laphicet took order from a young woman and ran back to the counter which Avernus, dishes in hand, was running back and forth.

"Lasagna and seafood salad for table number three!" shouted Avernus.

Laphicet was trying to carry a very large tray but Avernus grabbed it and instead, gave the little plates of pie to him.

"I'll do the large ones, you do these desserts and salads."

Avernus took a peek at the front door and saw more people coming in, "Damn it, it's not a two-man job at this point."

"Savory Egg and Custard for table number two!" A familiar voice grabbed his attention and as he turned his head, he saw Velvet; now in her own serving outfit, was swiftly moving between tables and delivering the orders. Laphicet was happy after seeing her and Velvet had the same serious, cold, and hostile look on her face.

"Velvet might not make the friendliest waitress, but she'll do the job right. Good work, girl."

Another hour passed, the customers were already gone and the three were getting ready to go back to their rooms. The head chef came out of the kitchen and proudly said,

"Great job you guys! Velvet, you made everyone feel like they were right at home! And you little one, you're so earnest and innocent it hurts! Keep this up and I think you'll find yourself with your very own fan club!"

Laphicet was going to pass out from exhaustion but nonetheless, he was very excited after his first job.

The head chef then told Avernus, "And you Avernus… I think I don't need you anymore."

"What? Why not?" He inquired, annoyingly.

"You look so off in those clothes; you'd probably scare more customers." Head chef stated.

Avernus frowned a bit and responded, "Yeah… I never understood your people's fascination with being so skinny."

Velvet scowled, "Well, I'm Sorry if I don't meet your expectations then,"

In the meantime, Laphicet eyes turned to red and his non-stop yawning, forcing them to go back to their rooms. Tia was sitting on the chair, weaving something out of light in midair. None of them paid attention to the presence of the other and Avernus jumped on the bed, passing out. In the Velvet's room, Laphicet also immediately went to sleep but Velvet was awake, she looked at the moon from the tavern's window,

"I'm not sure about the guild or him, but I have no choice other than to rely on them for now. I will hunt you down… Artorius. Count on it."

In the darkness of the night, the wind blew as the witch was standing on a temple's rooftop. She was also looking at the moon, chuckling, "Lord Shepherd Artorius saving the world and bringing people together so elegantly. I wonder how much our tragic young heroine can scare this brutal world with her claws. However, this new player, this right man in the wrong place can be… interesting. This is going to be a good show watching him messing up the place while I'm searching for that traitor."

The morning came, Avernus was up, wearing his new armor. He checked himself in the mirror; the heavy and stiff armor was replaced with a semi-long white and pink coat with a wide spread collar, showing much of his chest. The gauntlets and greaves were slimmer but their form was the same; silver colored and pointy shape on all fingers. The new additions were the obsidian transparent looking armor pieces which covered knees to the belt on dark pants and elbows to shoulders.

"Finally, not looking like a huge plebe is a plus," Avernus remarked, looking satisfied with the results. He picked up the feather earrings and after looking at them for a few seconds, he put them on.

The Malak woman was standing on the other side of the room, praising her work. Avernus turned his attention to her and asked,

"Where are your own new clothes?"

She turned her head to the sides, "They're not ready, your "order" took too long to make."

"Oh, then you deserve a big thanks." Avernus sarcastically said.

"I don't need your "thanks" self-exiled prince." She mockingly quoted him in return.

Avernus glanced at her, "Huh... you changed since last night. Wonder what happened…" he said, indifferently.

Tia didn't respond. Avernus walked to the other side of the room, nodding at her, signaling, "It's time to go."

In the tavern, everyone was getting ready to go and do the first mission for the guild. Avernus came down the stairs, the first person saw him was Tabatha, she chuckled and Avernus firmly nodded in respect. Then Velvet turned to him, she was surprised at first but quickly returned to her cold and uncaring style,

"You look like one of the exorcists now," she remarked.

"Morning Velvet, sorry for keeping you waiting." Avernus dodged her comment and in return, Velvet was a little bothered but didn't follow on that matter. Avernus took a good look at the crowd, looking for someone and then, he went to Tabatha,

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, Mrs. Baskerville, where is Kamoana? I haven't seen her since I returned."

"Her mother was a priestess at Palamides Temple, they traveled there the day you went to Vortigern. You can visit the temple during your travels. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Before Avernus could go, Tabatha handed him a piece of paper. It was a different task, written in red;

 **~SPECIAL TASK~**

With Tabatha's permission, he left the tavern and joined the group outside. As they began to walk, Avernus noticed Laphicet was trailing behind them reading a book,

"What are you reading Laphicet?" asked Avernus.

"Um, it is a history book, "The Rise and Fall of Midgand." He explained with an utmost passion; "Around eight hundred years ago, the Midgand continent was invaded and conquered by an unknown military force. Records of that era have been lost and at that time, they called it the Era of Darkness. But three hundred years ago, a man called Claudin Asgard reunited the kingdom, saving the world form the Dark period and becoming a great hero to the people."

Velvet stroke her chin and said,

"Claudin Asgard, I think I have heard that name before…"

Avernus also said,

"I know that name, there are records that a several hundred years ago, a man by that name came to our kingdom. My people taught him several different artes regarding the interaction with Malakhims but that's about it."

"There is no way… it can't be the same Claudin." Velvet suddenly spoke.

"I'm Pretty sure it's the same guy…" Avernus said.

"No, I wasn't talking about…. Forget it."

Rokurou also joined the conversation,

"He was a pretty powerful king."

"The book calls him "The most loved and trusted king in Midgand's history" Laphicet added.

"Is that the reason every Midgand king claim to be a decedent of Claudin?" Avernus asked.

Eizen answered him,

"Yes, also giving Artorius the title of the Shepherd seems to be an attempt to recreate the same glory enjoyed by Asgard himself at the end of the Dark Period. It shows how committed that man is to his cause."

Velvet gritted her teeth and said,

"Oh, he is definitely committed… Avernus and I saw how far he would go…"

Avernus took the task paper out of his pocket and checked the task Tabatha had given them one more time;

 **First Task**

 **~Zekson Port~**

 **Destruction of Goods at the Warehouse: Destroy the Red Crates**

"Eizen, is the distraction going to be ready?" asked Avernus.

"I contacted Van Eltia, they will lure the guards away from the warehouse before we get there."

"Then let's haste."

Half an hour later at port Zekson, an exorcist praetor, already disembarked from her ship was walking towards the Zekson exit gates, tired but determined her thoughts were riddled with latest event and news from the last week, the destruction of Hellawas and the Vortigern sea fortress,

"That storm and loss of our fleet delayed my arrival immensely, I need to report all of this to Lord Artorius as soon as possible…"

Suddenly she noticed a cloud of smoke rising out of a warehouse,

"The warehouse! Just like back in Hellawas!"

Then she saw a group of five people running out of the building,

"It is you!" she screamed.

"Oh, hey, the cry baby." Velvet remarked.

"You're destroying people's property again! I won't let you get away this time!"

Avernus walked in front of the group and yelled,

"You're outnumbered exorcist, get out of my way."

She readied her staff and responded,

"You got a new accomplice daemon? Then I, Eleanor Hume, the exorcist praetor will fight you and stop you all!"

She waved her hand and two Malaks appeared on the scene.

"Split and attack them from all sides, me and Rokurou will take out the Malaks, the rest of you focus on her." Avernus directed the group and soon, they were all on the offensive. The Malaks began to cast their artes as Avernus and Rokurou charged them, they dodged their first of the attacks and Avernus cast his " **Grief Crush** "; launching a void blast arte into the closest Malak, throwing him in mid-air. Rokurou jumped and used his own arte " **Crimson Flash** " to hurl the Malak back into the ground. The other Malak quickly cast rings of fire at Rokurou which forced him into the defensive. The setback however covered by Avernus as he launched his " **Meteor Strike** " on the remaining attacker and crushed him as each fiery bolder flattened the area.

Eleanor turned her head towards the fray and watched in horror as her Malaks were quickly getting stomped by Avernus,

"It is impossible! How?! He just… took them out!"

"Eyes front cry baby!" Velvet cried and exploited her distraction, slashing her hard with her claws and broke her defensive posture.

Eleanor started to slightly moan from the pain,

"How could you destroy what people worked so hard to achieve?! I will not forgive this! Malak Bienfu go!"

After shouting and pointing her arm towards the group, another orb emerged from her, prompting the rogue team to get ready for another fight,

"Another Malakhim, get ready!" yelled Avernus.

To everyone's surprise, instead of a warrior, a small Normin Malak appeared,

"I'm here and I will protect you Madam Eleanor!" The little guy clamored.

Everyone was surprised, Avernus nearly put the Dreamshadow away, smirking. Laphicet and Velvet's eyes were winded with Laphicet saying,

"He… is… so… cute!"

The little Malak blushed at Laphicet's remark and soon everyone forgot they were fighting for their lives a few moments ago.

Then, an intimate voice was heard,

"There you are… Bienfu the traitor! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME AGAIN!"

Fear and shock filled Bienfu's face,

"Oh no! That terrible voice! BBBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" and immediately jumped back and merged with Eleanor again. Eleanor, on the other hand, started to shout his name and demanded,

"What are you doing?! Get back there and fight!"

She looked at them and prepared to resume her attack,

"Very well if you don't then…"

In a flash, Eleanor saw Avernus in front of her; he grabbed her staff and threw it across the courtyard. Defeated, she stood there not knowing what to do. Eleanor put her hand on her injured shoulder as the pain increased. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Avernus spoke,

"It is over, she's not a threat. Rokurou! grab that witch and let's go!"

Rokurou smirked and grabbed Magilou as everyone began running away from the scene.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

With Magilou yelling at them, Avernus remembered the paper that Tabatha had given him, he secretly opened it. It read,

 **~SPECIAL TASK~**

 **Investigate the marked location on the map. Unknown code red daemon.**


	11. Road to the Empyrean Throne

**Chapter XI: Road to The Empyrean Throne**

 _"A unique code red daemon..."_

Avernus was thinking deeply, oblivious to the cries of the witch and argument between the group members. After their escape into Danann's highway, the witch Magilou started a fuss about that particular Malak they encountered earlier.

"Ahhhh! My bad luck! It is a catastrophe! The little traitor was right in front of me!"

Avernus focus rose from his thoughts and asked Magilou.

"That Normin Malak was the one you're after?"

"Oh yes! The one who wounded this young maiden's heart. A Normin full of hatefulness and deceiving cuteness." Magilou's eyes glowed as a sinister expression appeared on her face and her tone changed,

"What am I going to do when I catch him… I'll force him to message me until his arms break… or maybe compliment me until he SCREAMS! Muhahaha!"

Rokurou rolled his eyes and asked, "Should we go?"

"Sure, unless Avernus wants to hear her nonsense for another five minutes…" Velvet responded.

"No! you're so rude! You have to take me with you!" Magilou pleaded.

"Why? So you can talk my ears off with constant blabbering about your fantasies and that Malak? We rescued you and that's it, you can go and find him yourself from here." Avernus replied.

"Wh-? That's harsh and cold, that's no way to treat a young lady! No wonder you're still alone trying to ruin everybody's life."

Avernus put his hand on his face and slowly brushed it downward,

"If that makes it to SHUT that mouth of yours then fine! Come, but no comments on what we do OR I'll try some of my new artes on you."

Magilou smiled and typically answered,

"It's a deal!"

At that moment everyone tried to escape from that awkward situation, started with Velvet jumping to Avernus side and demanding,

"Give me the second task." she then opened it:

 **Second Task**

 **~GALLAS LAKE ROAD~**

 **Search for the Missing Scholar**

The group followed Velvet, however, Eizen's curiosity, made him ask the same question that also boggled Avernus's mind,

"How do you know that exorcist Eleanor?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with you both?" Avernus also asked.

Velvet didn't respond and instead, Rokurou filled them in,

"When we were at Northgand, she had tears in her eyes when we first met. Velvet mocked her, calling her the crybaby."

"Why such a person like an exorcist would cry?"

Velvet answered, "Artorius philosophy; needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few troubled her greatly. All I can say about her that she is naïve."

"Naïve or not she's strong. The rank of praetor is given only to the people who can carry on with their will and determination unscathed." Answered Avernus. Velvet eyes narrowed in curiosity and Eizen continued Avernus's explanation,

"He's saying that you must watch out for her. She is not the type to give up that easily."

"We will deal about it later. Velvet, what is the second task?"

"There is a scholar missing on the road to Galles lake."

"That is a strange request. If they know the place he vanished why don't they just look for him there? Why ask us to do it?" Laphicet asked.

Rokurou acknowledged Laphicet's concern and said,

"He's right. And why this missing person case is illegal?"

"Our job isn't to ask questions, so let's get the thing done and move on."

The answer Velvet gave them had shut down the topic before it began but surprisingly, Avernus didn't intervene and stayed silent,

" _An artificial ability put into a daemon… I can't go for it now… We are so close to ending this before it can begin…"_

Laphicet abruptly uttered "What is that sound?!

"Hmm? What sound?" Avernus asked.

"The scary growling!"

Rokurou ran towards the cliff side and yelled,

"Look! There is our noisy daemon down there. Do you think it might be one of those code red daemons you mentioned Avernus?"

The group move to the edge of a small cliff and saw the creature Rokurou mentioned; it was a large ape daemon wondering around the area below. Avernus reached out to his satchel and took out his notebook. He checked one of its section and said,

"Yes that would be the Orc Kong, and it is pretty strong."

However, Velvet had a very different opinion,

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't want to waste my time fighting it since I don't need to."

"It is not a waste of time Velvet. Listen: there are not many exorcists capable enough to take something like this down." Rokurou said.

"You are right Rokurou. I would say praetors and legates could probably take it on." Laphicet added.

Rokurou nodded to Laphicet's comment and continued,

"And those people are all your enemies, right?"

"I understand, the abbey and its exorcists are strong and coordinated." Said Eizen.

"… And in order to close the gap between us and them, we need to fight strong adversaries like this daemon."

Eizen continued, "That's what I would do. But… you're free to make your own decision."

"All right, I'll think about it…"

"But first of all, we should determine how strong this thing is. Fighting it blindly can lead to a disastrous result and I don't want us to bite off more than we can chew." Eizen proclaimed.

"You're right, I'd rather not get myself killed because of some inadequate arrangements."

Rokurou smirked and said,

"You don't need to worry about getting hurt. If you decide to fight it, I'll keep you safe myself, I promise."

"I don't recall asking for any kind of protection." Velvet reacted.

"You don't need to ask, That's why I'm here."

"Then it is settled, we will fight it," Avernus spoke.

"I still haven't decided yet."

"Rokurou and Eizen said it, we need to fight and take it down, aside from the reward, you guys need to work on your combat, break soul techniques, and your artes."

"Are you sure that we're ready for this?" Velvet asked.

Avernus turned to Velvet and grinned,

"I can kill it myself but you guys are in dire need of good practice and this is the perfect one."

Rokurou looked at Eizen and with a wicked smile he said,

"Looks like we got our third contender! The competition is now in full effect Eizen."

"You took those words right out of my mouth," Eizen added.

"Then let's go!"

With Avernus confirmation, the group jumped down the ran towards the monster; it was a large black gorilla looking daemon with an enormous ax on his shoulder. He sensed their presence and readied for the confrontation.

"Look at the size of that ax!" Rokurou yelled.

Velvet unsheathed her blade and shouted in return,

"Watch out! this isn't going to be an easy fight!"

"Everyone! Moved up and surround him! Laphicet stay back and give us the support!"

Velvet was the first one to attack the daemon followed by Rokurou. Both of them pounced at the slow-moving monster, forcing it into the defensive. After the first set of blows, Velvet jumped back and called to Rokurou,

"His skin is tough! I'll stagger it, you weaken it!"

Velvet leaped into the air and slammed her blade into the ground " **Slag Assault!** ".

A shockwave moved towards the daemon, hit it and caused it to become staggered. At that time, Rokurou was already in the air and immediately slashed it with his dual blades yelling " **Armor Crusher!"**. The beast cried in pain as blood gushed out of its wounds.

" _Perfect, now it is my turn!"_

Velvet sensed someone is jumping over her head, she slightly raised her head and saw Avernus flew above.

The Dreamshadow light up and it seemed that gained more length. Avernus did full spin and carved a vertical cut from the top to the bottom of the creature.

" **Dragon Twist**!". The bright slash sent the monster against the rocks behind him, it shattered the stones and dust covered the area afterward.

As everyone was skeptical of the monster's demise, flashes of yellow energy bubbles and bolts emanated from the dust.

"Guards up!" Avernus shouted but it was too late as everyone except him and Laphicet were already knocked down by the energy blast. Avernus looked at Laphicet and yelled,

"Laphicet! **Divide Pain**! Now!"

Laphicet nodded,

"I'll help!"

The magic pulse emitted from Laphicet and covered the group in a protective aura. Velvet was already up and dashed towards the daemon.

"Take that! DEVOUR!" Velvet slashed the demihuman daemon with her claws and went into a blood frenzy, cutting it left and right. The monster continued to retreat; Velvet continued attacking. Then the daemon countered her with the battle ax and she blocked it with her claw but the heavy weapon caused her to lose her balance.

Rokurou and Avernus rushed to hold back the monster. Avernus felt the hissing sounds of green rings and arrows passing him.

 **"Air Thrust! Wind Lance!"**

Eizen artes reached the monster and staggered him, giving Velvet enough time to step back and be healed by the thoughtful Laphicet.

The sorcerer and the swordsman surrounded him; Avernus hit the stomach and the chest with his enchanted staff, inflicting wounds which were cursed by his artes. The Daemon lost much of his balance and Rokurou exploited it; slashing its sides and back using his double swords.

The large battle ax glowed; The daemon gripped it with his two hands and did a fast and heavy horizontal slash. Avernus ducked and Rokurou flipped to avoid its attack.

" _It is all because of that battle ax!_ "

Now aware of the monster's power source, Avernus stood up and pointed at the daemon.

"Hit me if you can you miserable piece of shit."

The monster lifted up the battle ax and slammed it on Avernus. A shout was heard.

" **Adamant Bind**!"

Earth shook and dust once again filled the area around them. Everyone moved closer to the scene, skeptical and ready for a new attack. The air cleared and the conclusion was palpable; The ax was stuck in the ground by Avernus using his Dreamshadow to lock it in the place. The daemon attempted to free it but it was futile and caused it to roar in anger.

"Now! Finish it off!" He screamed.

Avernus heard a sound of a clink, he turned back and saw Eizen flipped his coin in the air,

"Ready to die?! Think you can dodge? Just try!"

He advanced towards the daemon and suddenly hit its face with a flurry of punches.

" **Perfect Mayhem!"**

He then ended his assault with an upward punch that tossed it away, separating the monster from his ax. Eizen turned around and caught his coin.

Velvet saw the opportunity and dashed towards the monster.

"No Mercy!" Jumping in the air, she stroked it with her foot and sent it airborne.

"Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!"

Velvet unsheathed her gauntlet blade and slashed the daemon twice, knocking it down on the ground once again.

" **Lethal Pain**!"

She unleashed her demonic arm and clawed the throat. Black blood erupted from the wound and the daemon turned into a black mist, the fight was over.

Velvet sheathed her blade and shouted,

"Nothing can escape from my blade!"

Rokurou crossed his arms and said,

"And from the legs..."

Then there was Eizen,

"And from the arms…"

Magilou,

"And from the hair…"

Finally, Avernus,

"And from the brea… I mean the eyes too!"

" ** _Clink_**!"

Angry and furious, she unsheathed her sword again. Immediately, their innocent smiles faded away, replaced by concern and dread.

"It was a jest, Velvet! Relax!" Magilou pleaded.

Avernus shook his head and said,

"Killing a daemon king is easier than cheering her up."

Velvet growled in annoyance and retracted her blade.

Magilou pointed out at Avernus with a wicked smirk, "I see what you did."

Avernus gave her a dismissive shrug.

Rokurou sighed in relief,

"Whew, that thing was pretty strong."

Velvet's demonic arm was also turned back into a normal bandaged arm,

"You and Avernus both wanted something good to train on."

The Dreamshadow reverted to its smaller form and then Avernus placed it on his belt.

"That wasn't a selfish desire Velvet, training is always needed. Besides, you guys were all out of sync. Fighting powerful enemies will not only boost your experience, your knowledge of your own artes, and techniques but also increases our teamwork effectiveness."

"Avernus is right, we're not in it just for ourselves. If I get stronger, I 'll be more helpful in our battles. This counts toward the repayment of my debt." Rokurou added.

"But you don't deny that part of it was for yourselves."

Avernus rolled his eyes and explained,

"You sound just like Eizen... Of course! part of it was for ourselves. It's always like that. True warriors constantly train themselves so they can improve."

Velvet looked at Rokurou and with the same skepticism said,

"I just don't fully trust you yet."

Rokurou was confused, that statement was unusual for a man of Rangetsu,

"I don't get it. We are renowned for our sense of duty."

At that moment, Laphicet face glittered and asked a question that bothered his thoughts,

"Oh, that you're mentioning it, Rangetsu is a pretty strange name, same goes for Avernus…"

"My ancestor was a swordsman from way off in another continent who came to this land a long time ago," Rokurou answered.

"That explains your sword fighting styles. They stand out from the usual techniques we see here," said Velvet.

"Yeah, Rangetsu men are renowned for their specializations in unconventional swords and fighting styles," Eizen added.

"When my ancestor moved into this new land, he had a hard time living here. After a few months, he was taken in by a noble family. Since then Rangetsu family serve their benefactors as bodyguards, body doubles, spies, assassins, and anything that is going to be asked of. That's because our creed exists."

"Your creed?" asked Velvet.

"Always return that which you've borrowed, even if you must repay it with your life. Because of this, four of my older brothers are dead," responded Rokurou.

Laphicet's head was downturned, still couldn't digest the reason for giving away the life and how easily Rokurou was explaining it.

Velvet finally came around and said,

"Okay, I get it now. You are following and act upon your sense of honor."

That also resulted in Eizen finalizing the argument and the trust issue,

"Well, we can count on him then. As long as he's on our side though."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Rokurou revolted.

Avernus was relieved that everyone forgot about the fact that Laphicet was also mentioned him previously until one noisy meddlesome witch looked at him and said,

"That's settled, but what we know about you? Hmm?! Do you also follow a similar creed as Rokurou?"

Avernus kept his cool and mockingly smiled at Magilou,

"So a wicked witch is interested in honor and prestige? Heh, that's new."

"Nonsense! Don't change the subject!" Magilou shouted.

"Yeah! I want to know your name. It seems interesting!" asked Laphicet.

Avernus couldn't ignore his innocent curiosity and switching the topic from his creed to his name seemed to be a better distraction and thus answered him,

"My full name is too long to pronounce, just call me Avernus Diphda."

"What Avernus means?" Rokurou asked but then Eizen was the one who answered him,

"The Hell."

Once again, Laphicet was shocked as it was the second time his expectations didn't turn out to have the desired outcome.

Avernus crossed his arms, impressed with Eizen he said,

"So the big bad pirate is also a well-versed scholar in foreign knowledge. I have to say, I'm impressed Eizen."

Eizen smiled in confidence and held his head upward,

"When you travel and discover a lot of ancient treasures and tomes, you'll learn about these things."

"In your case, it is mostly robbing."

Rokurou stroke his chin and asked,

"So Avernus means the hell? Why?"

Avernus shook his head and answered, "It doesn't mean the hell; it is the name of a famous and ancient volcano. My people believed that mountain to be the door to our version of the hell. It was named Avernus well before that so, sometimes outsiders mistake the meaning for being the hell gate itself."

Magilou moved to Laphicet's side and extended her arm towards the sky,

"Oh, that's so scary! An innocent man claims to be fighting against the injustice while in the inside, he is a monster that came out of the underworld to drag us all into the hell!"

Laphicet was scared. he shivered and closed his eyes.

"That's enough! We've wasted enough time already." Velvet shouted and made Magilou growl in disappointment.

The group moved towards their destination. Avernus came closer to Velvet's side. She whispered to him,

"You owe me for that."

Avernus slowly nodded.

They finally reach the Gallas road lake that was mentioned in the task paper. In the distance, there were a few mercenaries guarding a set of large blocks of rock which looked like to be a mining point. Guards spotted the group approaching them.

"Why there are guards here?" Rokurou shouted.

To the surprise of the group, two mercenaries unleashed their 'Primal Python' Malakhims.

Avernus readied his staff,

"They are no ordinary mercenaries. Everyone! Attack!"

The team charged at the mercenaries.

On the other side of the mine, workers heard the sound of battle raging outside. One of them wondered about the noises,

"What are those sounds….?"

Then suddenly, a large part of the wall broke and the bodies of mercenaries along with their Malakhims hurled and sunk at the lake.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled one of the workers in horror.

"Is someone named Mendi here?" Velvet and the gang came out of the wall. "We're looking for him."

One of the workers came forward and answered,

"Thank goodness. I can finally go home."

Velvet took a good look at them,

"So they were keeping you as a prisoner..."

Eizen looked at the mining carts and said,

"Those are Vermillion ore. They made you mine all of that?"

"Yes... I have found a new method for refining it but that was the reason I was forced into this." replied Mendi.

Avernus picked one of the ores and studied it from up close, "It is a rare stone made out of concentrated nutrients. Poisonous but also has its own medical use…"

Laphicet nodded, "Correct but there are different configurations. It also can be…"

"Highly addictive?" Avernus inquired.

"Yep."

Velvet turned to Mendi again and asked, "Then what were you making? Medicine?"

"Maybe… They forced us to make a substance called Nectar. But I told them about the addictiveness of the substance. They gave me no choice."

"Whatever, our task is done. You can go back to Loegres," said Velvet.

Mendi thanked her and ran to the main road. Velvet opened the third paper.

 **Third Task**

 **~Dannan Highway~**

 **Stop the Ambush**

"It seems someone wants to ambush a Royal Medical Society caravan on the Danann Highway."

"Are you talking about the 'Good Samaritan People' who travel around the country healing the sick?" asked Avernus.

"They're also funded by the common folk. But I don't follow, why would anyone attack them?" said Rokurou.

"Some twisted and wicked people maybe?" Velvet answered.

"Don't ignore the fact that Bloodwings want to defend them. I have a feeling that there is more to this," observed Avernus.

"Who knows? Probably have something to do with attackers. Let's get going."

After Velvet's answer, the group traveled to Danann Highway. They reached their destination; the wagons were flipped, medical crates, and unconscious caravan crew was scattered around the area. Among all of that mess, three individuals were also spotted by the group.

"Hey! What do you want?! Get out of our way!" One of them shouted.

"I guess these are our targets," said Avernus as he grabbed his staff and with a slight jolt, the staff top and bottom parts extended from the middle.

The leader shouted and the group transformed into Gibbon daemons,

"These. Are. Our. Stuff!"

Rokurou unsheathed his dual blades, grinning,

"It's easy! Leave them to me!"

He charged at them with his blades in hand. He dashed towards the closest one, "Killing flash!"

Rokurou slashed the daemon upward and used his other sword to lift it into the air.

"When I'm this close, I won't miss!" He swiftly turned around and thrust his right sword at the enemy and then, a black beam shot out of it.

" **Form Zero! Sunder!** "

The beam sent the daemon into the other two, throwing them all into the ground.

Avernus walked slowly towards the crash scene. The monsters were still alive. He drew a circle in the air with his left hand. A red seal formed.

"Infinite cosmos! You can't outrun the abyss!"

He put his hand into the red circle, twisting it as he was opening a lock and then moved it downward.

 **"Celestial Crush"**

A large portal appeared above the daemons. As they looked above at the dark gateway, a huge dragon-looking hand came out of it and crushed the trio. Afterward, the hand disappeared and so were the daemons.

Rokurou sheathed his short swords and stated,

"Daemons… that's why they needed us to stop the ambush."

"Where are the doctors? And the crew?" asked Velvet.

Eizen checked the surroundings and replied, "They ran off."

He opened one of the crates and picked up a bottle. He then showed it to Velvet,

"Looks like they were looking for these potions."

"It's a medicine with cathedral seal…"

"Hey, take a look!" Laphicet shouted. Avernus and Rokurou moved to his side and saw that he is holding a red ribbon,

"It's a red scarf… Did that belong to the attackers?" asked Rokurou.

"Yeah. All three of them were wearing these scarfs," answered Laphicet.

Avernus took the scarf and said,

"Maybe, must be some kind of a symbol…"

"They were just daemons. Barbaric ones who target the innocent people." Velvet responded.

Avernus folded the scarf and put it in his satchel then said,

"Whatever it was, we have finished all the tasks. Let's head back to the tavern."

 _Growl_

Everybody slowly looked at the source of the sound; Laphicet's cheeks had gone red.

"Haha, you really do like mobo curry," Rokurou said and laughed.

"Do I?"

Avernus smirked, "Your stomach seems to like it."

"But wasn't it tasty?" Laphicet asked.

"I don't know, didn't eat the dish," Avernus answered.

Laphicet looked at Velvet instead, "You didn't think it was tasty, Velvet?"

"… Couldn't tell you." She responded and walked towards the town.

Avernus and Laphicet were wondering about that until Rokurou explained it,

"She can't taste anything besides the blood, food doesn't hold any flavor for her. Velvet said that she can never feel sated."

"I see…"

" _Then my suspicions were true…"_

Avernus and Laphicet followed the group but stayed behind them. Their actual first day of fighting together was almost over. Laphicet was deeply lost in his thoughts. His gloomy face attracted the attention of Rokurou,

"What's going on Laphicet?" asked Rokurou.

Laphicet looked at him and asked,

"Am I being useful?"

Rokurou eyes widened.

"I mean you can cut down anything, Eizen can beat them up, Velvet is strong and can eat any enemy, and Avernus can strategize any situation and cast any arte he wants,"

Everyone was looking at him, wondering what was the real reason,

"I mean I'm not good at fighting and it looks like I'm always depressed…"

Eizen answered him, "When you're fighting, attacking and fighting isn't everything. There is no meaning in killing your enemies if you die and don't live to tell the tale. In other words, your healing and protection artes are what let us always fight."

Velvet added, "Eizen is right. You're a lot of help compared to a dead weight like Magilou."

"Only compared to Magilou?!" Laphicet bitterly asked.

Velvet quickly shook her head, trying to save the mood,

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I was saying that she never helped."

Magilou jumped beside Velvet and protested,

"That's absurd! I'm the one who's giving you all spiritual energy to keep up! Surely this feat can't be ignored!"

Eizen sighed and continued,

"Listen, you've just freed from your bond. You will not grow overnight. Always train and improve your body and mind. Keep working at it and keep your spirit up. You'll get there before you even know it."

The smile was becoming apparent on Laphicet's face. But more importantly, his eyes were filled with determination. Avernus didn't say anything but instead came to his side and said,

"Laphicet give me a set of your guardian papers."

Laphicet took multiple sheets of paper out of his bag and gave it to Avernus. He then threw the papers in the air except for one. All of them floated and started to form a slow-moving circle.

"I have watched your concentration and connection to spirits, I'm certain you can perform this arte."

Laphicet was focused on what seemed to be a teaching session from Avernus.

"When you're fully in sync with the spirits, send the same amount of papers around it. You can immobilize your enemies in an energy cage. Remember the chains though you'll need the spirit energy build up for later phase."

Laphicet focused and sent the already airborne papers to a column looking rock. Two chains appeared between the sheets and surrounded the stone. Avernus gave the last paper to Laphicet and slowly pointed out to the rock,

"Send it."

Laphicet slowly pushed the sheet of paper toward the rock. The cage flashed and contracted around the stone. Then, it blasted in a shining explosion.

Laphicet giggled in triumph. "Thanks, Avernus! That was amazing!"

"When I was young, I used it a lot when I was practicing my more powerful offensive artes. I called it **Binding Order** " said Avernus.

"Binding Order…" Laphicet mumbled.

Velvet suddenly spoke and waved her arm in the air in frustration,

"Are we done? Can we get back to the tavern?"

Avernus nodded back, "Yep, the training session is over Laphicet. Time for some mobo curry to fill that empty stomach."

"Yeah! That's right!" brimming with joy, they both started to move towards the city side by side. This time, they were in front of the group. But unknown to everyone, someone else was also hungry…

A slight regretful smile formed on Magilou's face

 _"A good mentor, kind, supportive, and patient. That what it means to be a lucky apprentice Laphicet."_

After their successful set of mission, the group returned back to the tavern. Tabatha was waiting for them. She already knew that they've done all the tasks.

"Welcome back! It was difficult, wasn't it? Would you like a mabo curry and peach pie after a long day of hard work?"

Laphicet was waiting for this moment and was anxiously waiting for his reward. But Velvet suddenly spoke,

"We have done our part, honor the deal and give us the information we want."

Laphicet then lowered his head in disappointment. Tabatha didn't waste any time and switched her tone from a kind woman to a straight up business connoisseur,

"To the north of the Danann highway, there is the abbey's newest temple called the empyrean throne. Artorius will be there with the Melchior and other high order exorcists to lead the ceremony of the Empyrean Innominat's shrine relocation. It is a serious affair."

"Innominat… Abbey's new god. We'll find our chance to strike." Said Velvet.

"I might even find my target there," Rokurou whispered.

"Melchior… that suits me just fine," said Eizen.

"There security is tough around the temple. Even if you managed to deal with the guards there will be a barrier around the temple, which won't allow you to enter its surroundings. However, I'm afraid…"

Velvet sighed and said,

"There is a cost…"

Tabatha took a paper from under the counter and gave it to Velvet,

 **~Assassinate High Priest Gideon of Midgand Cathedral~**

Velvet quickly folded the paper and said,

"Got it, consider it done."

Tabatha quickly spoke before Velvet could leave,

"Oh, don't you want to know why we want Gideon, the high priest of the Midgand church assassinated?"

Rokurou and Laphicet jumped back in confusion,

"Assassination?! Velvet…?" yelled Rokurou.

Velvet slowly turned back and calmly explained,

"Isn't he the cause of the three mission we had to take care of? The red boxes we burned at the Zekson port had the seal of the Midgand church. The scholar we rescued was the one who discovered how to process the red ore. Then, the Nectar extracted from that red ore was in those packages the thugs were after. This highly addictive substance is distributed under the name of the church, which Monopolizes its manufacture.

While they make huge profits, the common folk along with your people are suffered for it. Does that cover it?

Tabatha slowly clapped her hands together,

"Bravo, you understood the connection. Superb!" She then looked at Avernus and said to him,

"You were right about her. She knows a lot more than to swing a sword."

Velvet turned her attention to Avernus, smirking and proud, nodding at Tabatha.

"You have earned my trust young lady," said Tabatha.

"Don't misunderstand me. All I'm doing is so I can get to Artorius," said Velvet.

"I see. Then let me introduce myself properly. I'm Tabatha Baskerville, leader of Bloodwing butterflies."

"And I'm Velvet. Is there any more information we need to know about the high priest?"

"At midnight, the high priest prays at the royal villa. The tradition demands it to be done by only himself. That time would be best to strike him down."

"How can we get inside?"

Tabatha placed a paper on the counter and explained,

"Carry this mark with you and allies and members of the Bloodwings will offer you their help."

Velvet picked it and said,

"We'll hold our end of the bargain. You worry about getting that key to the barrier."

"Everyone, go back to your rooms and get some rest, we will move at midnight." Declared Avernus.

The group started to go back upstairs but Tabatha called to him,

"You got the message?"

"Yes, I'm yet to go to the location."

"I know. But remember; it is a personal request. Each minute passes, more lives are going to get in danger." Explained Tabatha.

"I understand. But I can't leave them, not now."

"Is that something to do with the killing?"

Avernus sighed and replied, "She is not a killer. I know too well that each life you take; you will lose some of that humanity. She has only a sliver left and I'm hanging on to it."

"I see…"

Avernus took his leave and went to his room. The white orb of Tia appeared and transformed into her own humanoid self. She walked towards the other side of the room and without uttering a word started to take off her clothes. Avernus quickly turned back from the scene.

"You were awfully quiet today." said Avernus.

"I had nothing to say, you had everything under control. I'm finished so you can turn back now."

Avernus looked back and saw Tia in her new outfit; A white and gold long coat with long-high heel boots and shorts. Her horn looking headband was now gone and she had a normal straight long silver hair. Her height was now the same as Avernus. He acknowledged her choice of clothing and said,

"That's better. Now all remain is to introduce you to the group."

"Not now, I want to go and stroll through the town first," Tiamat responded.

"Alright, take care not to get caught by an exorcist."

Tia smiled and went towards the window. She opened her arms and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Avernus moved to the window and saw her reappear on the other side of the street in a dark alley.

As he was taking out his large book he heard Velvet and Laphicet speaking outside of the room. He opened the door and saw them arguing about something,

"But you look like…"

"I said I'm fine!" Velvet suddenly yelled back at Laphicet, making him uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Velvet?" Avernus asked her but when he gazed upon her face he noticed that the spark in her eyes was gone. She looked paler. Without answering him she went into her room.

Avernus looked at Laphicet and said to him,

"Laphicet, I want you to keep the door open. I'll be sitting on that chair. If anything comes up just shout and I'll be there."

After what Avernus said, Laphicet was more concerned,

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know… but don't forget about what I said."

Laphicet nodded and went to their room. Avernus picked his book and sat at the small table near Velvet's room.

.

.

"More! I want More!"

Velvet was clawing at a big piece of meat in front of her. Ripping and digging through it. Eating away to satiate her hunger. The body turned around and in horror, she saw her deceased brother. She screamed in terror and moved back. She crawled into a corner and hugged herself, crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… But I'm hungry… I'm so hungry!"

A familiar voice was heard coming from behind her,

"For a sister to live through the life of her sick little brother is not against reason. You don't have to endure it Velvet."

She slowly raised her head and saw Artorius.

"Devour Laphicet." He whispered.

"No… No! Shut up! To hell with you! I won't listen to any of those disgusting words!" She screamed and choked the nearest person close to her. She woke up from the nightmare but soon, Velvet found out that she's strangling Laphicet. He was seconds away from painful death until Avernus ran into the room.

She immediately released her hand and Laphicet dropped on the ground from suffocation.

"What?... why?" she asked.

Avernus picked him up, "Breath kid, breath!"

Laphicet kept coughing hard, "You… you were shouting… you were having a nightmare!"

At that moment Velvet suddenly saw her brother in Laphicet, she shook her head and yelled,

"Don't get close to me like that! You know I'm a daemon don't you?!"

"I'm… sorry!" Laphicet cried and ran out of the room.

Avernus stood up and went towards the Velvet.

"I didn't mean to do that." She muttered.

"I know. And I also know what you need."

She turned back and said,

"I'm Okay. It's nothing."

Avernus, however, grabbed her arm and held it. Velvet tried to free herself but she couldn't.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

Avernus came closer and said,

"See? I'm not using any power. In this case, you could've freed yourself from a normal human like me. But you can't and it is not a good sign."

She whispered and sobbed,

"I'm so hungry…"

Avernus gently released her arm and slowly began to take off his right gauntlet.

"It is not going to substitute a full meal but it is going to be a temporary snack until we can find a daemon or Malakhim for you to eat."

She slowly shook her head,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not a good cook, you made me some pretty good meals. It's kind of my turn to return the favor."

Avernus extended his bare arm towards her,

"No… No… I will not do that!"

"I'm not asking you to eat my arm. Just drink some of my blood."

She frowned and dashed towards the door but Avernus quickly grabbed her,

"Listen to me Velvet, in your condition, you can't do anything against exorcists or the daemons! You must fight the reason with reason! Now it demands you to be fed."

. He slowly grabbed her left bandage arm and place it under his right arm.

"Small bite should do it." Avernus took a cloth from his pocket and folded it then, placed it in his mouth, between his teeth.

However, Velvet lowered her head, still resisting the temptation to bite his arm. Her eyes were disappeared beneath her hair. Avernus shook his head and proceed to cut his arm with his left gauntlet.

Blood dripped on the bandages, absorbing beneath them. Suddenly she tasted it. The resistance was gone and her arm transformed into the demonic claw. In an instinctive move, she grabbed and bit Avernus's arm.

He felt her fangs piercing his flesh, it was unexpected for him as the pain he endured was one of the worst he ever experienced.

"Ngh!"

His senses were gone. She took more than a nibble.

His blood tasted too good to be a simple snack.


	12. Assassins in the Night

Chapter XII: Assassins in the Night

 **Twenty-two years ago, the second anniversary of the birth of the Hyland prince, Hyland Castle**

The Hyland King and his Shepherd were striding to the guest hall. The arrival of their unexpected guests from afar made the king felt terribly uneasy. A man of his stature, the great ruler of Hyland welcomed many guests from foreign lands, especially the unusual ones.

"They appeared near the gates?" asked the king.

"Yes, your majesty. They moved in with the rest of the Malakhim."

"Is the guest hall secured?"

"Yes, the prince and his entourage are safe. We halted all affairs of the banquet. Your squire praetors have everything under control." Explained the headmaster Archon.

"The sooner I get there the better."

Soon, they reached the doors to the protected guest hall. The sound of soldiers slamming their chest plates in salutations echoed through the hall. The door opened and the king continued his march toward the other side of the room.

His presence was announced by one of the soldiers and every attendee turned their heads at the entrance and bowed while clearing the way for the Hyland King. He could hear the laughter of his small boy. His concerns were at ease but not completely gone since he couldn't see him because of the crowd. He moved closer to his throne and with the last person moving to the side he finally saw his son and his two new guests.

The little prince was playing with a flying rappig creature and a small, aged elder man with white hair was smiling at the scene. The bodyguard squire slowly nodded at the King, ensuring him of the safety of the situation.

King calmly breathed a sigh of relief. One of the entourages announced his presence once again. The old man slowly turned to him, smoking his pipe.

"This is an interesting place. A human castle with many Malakhims and humans living together. This is a scene that would make many people I knew long ago proud and happy." said the old man.

"And you're interesting guests. This castle hasn't seen such visitors for a long time." The King answered.

"It seems everyone here can see us without a problem." observed the old man as he checked the guest hall once more.

"My headmaster's domain ensures that no small detail escapes our attention here. Daemons, Malakhim or in your case… even Seraphim."

The King moved towards the prince, interrupting his interaction with the flying Seraphim. He smiled at the boy and he smiled back at him. The king put his hand behind the prince's head and slowly walked toward his throne. He sat there with his son now standing beside him.

"What brings you here, Seraphim?"

The old man staring blank at the king said,

"The boy. We've come here to bring him home."

The sudden and immediate laughter filled the air. Praetors, other guests, and the King himself laughed for a few seconds. But the flying female rappig Seraph continued where the old man left off.

"We have sensed his birth throughout the Earthpulses. It was unexpected this time that he would appear here of all places again, but it won't change a thing. The fate demands that he returns to where he belongs."

The King's laughter ended and serenely replied,

"I think you've mistaken Seraphim. He is my son and the future king of Hyland. The person you are looking for is not here. You probably have more luck searching the other far continents."

"He is not your son." The old man suddenly spoke, like he didn't care who he was talking to. The King's furious eyes were locked on him. He exhaled heavily,

"It is a simple matter, king of the Hyland. He is a gift. A gift bestowed to us all to guide humans and Malakhim in the dark days to come. As the scion of balance, his destiny lies elsewhere."

The King raised his voice and nearly yelled at him,

"You think that I'm not aware of who and what he is? He is not the first one to be given to our people. His kind always ruled the high court for millennia. He is a gift to us by the gods. His destiny is to rule our sacred land!"

The old man unfazed and unaffected by the king's statement said,

"He is probably going to be the last one."

"Then the more reason that he stays here, where he actually belongs."

The old man shook his head,

"I have watched your own people. They are suffering while you're busy with what exactly? Affairs that you do not understand? Guess you're too wrapped up in some futile attempts to tempt the fate than to be there for your people to be a good king."

The people's expression turned to fear as the Seraph spoke his mind. The King's gentle gesture was gone in an instant,

"So you know how to rule, do you? You do not understand the sacrifices I make. You speak of good kings and absent rulers little Seraph so you must know these things. My every action is in the service of my own people and the future that benefits them. You do not know me or the things I do, do not dare to presume. You have not earned the right!"

"You don't understand his nature. This boy needs proper guidance. He will sacrifice. He will always do that. He will keep giving and sacrificing until nothing left of him, not even his soul. Then you will have to deal with the consequences without his presence." said the old man.

"Then he will sacrifice only for his own people!"

The king shouted and slammed his fist in anger. Then there was total silence in the court.

The flying female rappig Seraph broke the silence and quickly talked back in a last vain effort,

"Be reasonable. He is a pure and perfect vessel! He exists to purify malevolence and to guide people away from it, not to kill and wage war! He's a pact holder, you must let him return with us. The Empyreans are going to slumber if he is not there when the time comes and the malevolence will…"

The King once again raised his voice and cut her short. "The Midgand people failed their gods. We didn't. The goddess always blessed our kingdom innumerable times. We always worshiped her, ensuring that she would never give up on our people. He will be the perfect vessel when his training ends. And He will lead the Hyland and its people to glory."

"You're delusional if you think she has your best interest in mind. Your goddess is nothing but a deceiver and a trickster. The very reason that she is not in the mainland along other Empyreans is that her schemes lead nations to ruin!" said the old man.

The King was enraged but slowly and calmly, talked to him, "We taught everything we had on Malakhim and Seraphim to Claudin Asgard and he respected our tradition. You, on the other hand, have appeared on our doorstep and answered my hospitality with insults and accusations… And you want to take my son away?!" He looked at the little prince and saw uneasiness and sadness in his eyes. The King lowered his voice and his raging expression ceased to exist.

The praetor squires began to ready their weapons.

"Today is his birthday. I will not ruin my son's happiness over some pointless argument."

He then waved his hand slowly at the two Seraphim.

"Get out of my sight."

The praetors moved in front of the king, the old man gazed into the little boy's green eyes for the last time as the guards blocked their view. After a few seconds, both of them started to walk slowly towards the exit with warlocks trailing behind them.

"We were too late. The humans are doomed Zenrus. We were wrong in thinking that they have changed."

"No, that's not the case Zui Fuu."

The flying rappig slightly tilted towards Zenrus and then he continued,

"His destiny is tied to all Empyreans. If it has been decided that this faraway land be his birthplace, then so be it. There is a reason outside of your and my understanding. When the time comes and when he is ready, the hands of fate will guide him back. It is our only hope..."

The doors closed. The tension was high in the guest hall. The king stood up and went to Shepherd's side, whispering,

"Under no circumstances, you or anyone else have the permission to mention anything about the Empyreans other than the goddess. Have I made myself clear, Shepherd"

The Shepherd confidently and slowly nodded in acknowledgment. The king returned to his son's side and gently picked him up and held him above his head. He then started to slowly move him around in a circular movement like a carousel. The boy started to giggle as the king smiled back at him again.

" _My son…"_

 _"You will be our hope, our salvation, our deliverance…"_

 _"…And You will be our Shepherd_."

 **Present day, Baskerville's Inn**

Avernus suddenly opened his eyes. He could see someone's face but his blurry vision barred him to identify the person. Slowly and barely, he started to distinguish a pair of large golden eyes with long black hair.

"Velvet?" gently mumbled.

But contrary to his expectations, the face turned into a sinister and smirking blond witch.

"Wake up sunshine!"

"You…"

Disappointed, he slowly began to sit. After putting his right arm on the ground, the enormous pain spiked up in his body, nearly losing control.

"Ouch… What the…"

He checked his right arm and noticed it was now covered in a bloody bandage.

"Sorry for failing your expectations sweetheart. Velvet's not here anymore. She left as soon as the wound dressing was done." Explained Magilou. She grimaced and asked,

"It wasn't the first time she hurt you, was it?"

He remembered that night when she "killed" him.

"Yep, she gave me a good beating before. I got to hand it to her, she was the first daemon in my whole life that hurt me badly." Answered the sorcerer. Avernus began to open the bandage. Although Magilou continued to talk,

"Let me give you some advice. When a girl is a daemon with a damaged conscious and you're in constant danger of being devoured or get hit or slashed by her, I suggest that…"

She stopped because of the scene she was trying to forget just came into her view again. The bandages were gone, the flesh on his right arm was nearly torn off. There were a few areas still had some skins on them. He tried to move his figures but instead, the pain answered his attempts.

"Eww! Gosh, I hoped that you didn't open your bandages. Her fangs ripped most of your tendons off. I tried to heal them but it's a no go. I'm sorry darling but your right arm is kind of useless now. It is just there for the show." Magilou explained.

Avernus eyes were squeezed shut because of the pain. He released his clenched jaw and barely managed to mumble a question,

"It that what you told Velvet that scared her off?"

Magilou raised both her hands and answered, "She had to know the truth of how much her action hurt other people."

Avernus gaze was directed downward. He collected himself and lifted his left arm. He started to mutter something and began to draw an unknown ward in the mid-air, like writing something with force on a solid invisible wall. A red glowing circle of magic appeared and a series of unreadable writings began to rotate around it.

He pushed his hand into the circle and after a few seconds, he pulled it back. He was holding a red glowing orb. He brought it near his injured arm but hesitated for a moment. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Magilou was sitting there, observing another new magic arte she could not understand.

"This is amaz…"

All of a sudden, Avernus slammed the orb onto his arm. " **GOD DAMN, IT HURTS**!" He yelled loudly and groaned in pain. Out of fear, Magilou jumped back and immediately stood up. His right arm glowed for a few seconds and then it started to cool down. Only a few trails of steams were visible coming out of it. His arm was returned to its unharmed and original form.

"I have never seen healing magic like that." Wondered Magilou.

Avernus began to move his fingers and twisted his hand around, checking its functionality. It was now back in working order.

"It wasn't a healing magic Magilou. I reverted my arm back to its previous state."

Magilou narrowed his eyes at him, clueless to what he was saying.

"That's a secret arte, Magilou."

"Dark magic… promises of eternal life and promises of youth…" she whispered.

"Call it whatever you like. I don't care." Avernus was unmoved.

"How many times have you done it?" asked Magilou.

Avernus sighed, "That was my first time."

Avernus stood up and began wearing his gauntlet. Magilou put her hand beneath her chin and said,

"Then it explains it all! Your blood, your magic, your artes…"

The gauntlet locked on his arm with a clinking sound. Avernus raised his head and looked at Magilou with a baffled look.

"I'm not stupid Avernus. Your blood is not normal human blood. It is mana-blood! And you also gave Velvet some malevolence through it."

Avernus slowly began to nod.

"Okay, a very good assumption witch. It seems you've done your homework pretty well. Now let's go outside we have work to do."

"Not so fast mister." She began to walk like a child around Avernus.

Avernus let out an exasperated sigh and started to rub his forehead as if he was warding off a headache, "What is it now, witch?"

She instantly stopped in front of him.

"Hmm… let's see. It would be bad; I mean very bad if anyone discovered your little secret."

Avernus sneered at her and said, "No, it wouldn't. Because in this group, no one's a saint. And no one would even care what I'm using to ruin people's lives as long as it gets the job done. On the other hand…"

Magilou felt that she won't like what's coming next,

"You are or were an exorcist. Probably a praetor or even a legate."

She let out a loud laugh, "Nah! Haha! you're so wrong, darling. But it is amusing to see someone accusing you on that level!"

"I know the symptoms of an enhancement ritual when I see one. Your eyes, your ears. You were under so much pressure and experimental artes that I feel only pity for you. After all, these are my own people's techniques. The abbey used them to enhance the abilities of its exorcists. The only way that you could receive those is by a high ranking member of the abbey."

Magilou grinned but stood silent.

"Did I hit the spot Magilou? Are we good? Can we go now? Please?" said the serious warlock.

"More nonsense coming out of you! Ah fine let's go, you're no fun at all as usual."

Triumphant, Avernus moved out of the room. On spur of the moment, he remembered about his book that he left on the hallway table. He quickly went to check if it was still there. The small candle was still lit and the book was near it but, it had been tampered with. Among those highly detailed and well-written pages, there was one with a crayon portrait of a woman. He quickly closed the book to avoid Magilou's prying eyes.

The group was waiting outside. The night was upon the city. As Avernus and Magilou exited the tavern, he could see Laphicet hiding behind the Rokurou and Velvet uncaring as always, was looking in other direction of the street.

"You two took your time." said the swordsman.

Magilou didn't respond and instead walked to Velvet's side. Avernus raised his shoulders in response. Laphicet slowly went to his side. He smiled at the little Malak and said,

"Everything's alright Laphicet, you don't need to worry about it anymore." And he tapped on his shoulder.

Velvet anonymously checked Laphicet and Avernus's right hand from the corner of her eyes. Eizen was standing there, arms crossed. He gave Avernus a skepticism stare. He noticed and dismissed it by looking away.

"Hah! Good thing I showed up in time Velvet." said the witch.

"Oh no. Don' tell me you're coming too." Said the annoyed Velvet.

"If I travel with you, that exorcist with the traitor Bienfu are sure to show themselves!"

Rokurou narrowed his eyes and said,

"Did you just told your own fortune?"

"Yes! And there it shall be! I have been in the villa before you know. Oh I can also see what you people going to say in the future: "How useful to have Magilou along.""

Velvet was angry. More furious than before. She said,

"If you get in my way, I'll kick you out so hard."

Eizen walked to the Velvet's side and said,

"We need to be careful, we're being watched all the time."  
"There are shadows and they're surely hiding in them. Let's look for someone with a red scarf." As Velvet finished her sentence the group started to move. Avernus was walking behind, scanning the streets for any signs of Tiamat.

" _Over here…"_

He heard the whisper coming from a nearby dark alley. He shook his head and mumbled,

"Not this again…"

Avernus slowly walked towards the alley. There was total darkness. As he began to look closely; a light orb jumped out and entered his body.

"It is not scary Ti. I'm not a kid. Come out so I can introduce you to the group." said Avernus.

"No. Not yet."

"What? Why? They're going to find out soon. Laphicet and Magilou are already suspecting. Eizen doesn't trust me anymore and who knows what Velvet and Rokurou think."

"I said not now."

Avernus gritted his teeth and said,

"Fine. If things go south, It's on you."

He noticed that the group was already two streets away from him.

"Tsk. We are behind we need to…"

" **ACHOO!** "

Someone disastrously sneezed near him but before he could turn his head, a strong wind hit him hard and threw him into a set of empty wooden crates. He crashed and smashed into them. Avernus sat there in the middle of all broken timber and plaques, looking in confusion with widened eyes towards the source of that loud sneeze.

He saw a familiar girl with very long brown hair in a white long coat and white shorts looking at him with her deep dark blue eyes.

"What kind of wind arte was that?!" demanded Avernus. She hastily shook her head and said,

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to…"

As Avernus was struggling to stand up, a window close to them opened and a man appeared, yelling at them both,

"What the hell is wrong with you folks? People are trying to sleep!"

Avernus stood up and slapped his clothes to clean the dust, he answered,

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up."

"Silence! young people like you always think it's the best time to..."

Avernus frowned and closed his fist; The wooden window suddenly shut in the man's face and the sound of a loud bang was heard. The man was silent."

"Then get some sleep asshole…" mumbled Avernus.

He looked back but the girl wasn't there anymore. He exhaled and shook his head. After a brief walk, Avernus joined the group. They were already done talking with a city guard wearing a red scarf.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rokurou out of nowhere asked him.

"Huh?"

He gave Avernus's arch nemesis, Magilou the best quality ammo to fire at him, "Who knows, what can a lonely exotic man do in a foreign land but find a woman to leap and cry in her bosoms?"

Avernus pointed his finger at her and in his serious and cold voice said,

"Shut the hell up, circus clown."

Velvet rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Stop with this pointless blabbering and let's get to work."

"What did you find?" asked Avernus.

Eizen pointed to a sewer hatch near them,

"According to our contacts, there is a tunnel over there that connects to the castle."

"You mean the villa? I was there before but I didn't use an underground entrance."

"We are a big group Avernus, sneaking into the castle via any top side entry point are sure to be noticed by the guards," Rokurou answered.

"Oh, yes. You're right, my bad."

Eizen came closer to him with his still ongoing skepticism said,

"You're awfully acting strange tonight… It seems you're not yourself."

Avernus waved his hand at him,

"It's nothing really, I'm fine."

Velvet opened the hatch and the group entered the tunnel. The underground waterway was vast and huge. Laphicet was checking the walls but nearly tripped into the water. Fortunately, Velvet was near and caught him before he could fell. He looked into her cold eyes,

"Thank you…" unfazed by his innocent eyes, Velvet continued to walk. Magilou, scheming as always came to Laphicet's side,

"Watch your step Laphicet. There are giant crocodiles in these waters."  
"Crocodiles?!" screamed Laphicet.

Rokurou sighed and said,

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

Eizen, hands-on-hips said,

"An alligator's favorite food is a gabbler witch."

Avernus grinned and added,

"Yes, especially if they're affected by some painful void magic. The more they scream, the tastier they become."

Magilou began to glare at them both as the group resumed their journey.

" _Some assassin's crew we are_ ," whispered Velvet.

Avernus began to analyze the place,

"knowing about this entrance, having agents on the inside to perform several types of operations, already established branches working all over the empire, they are a serious and fearsome organization. I need to keep reminding myself."

Laphicet started to walk slower until he was near Avernus and asked him,

"Do you know more about them? I mean you worked with them before, right?"

Rokurou acknowledged Laphicet's statement and said,

"Yeah… I always wondered that too. The old lady treats you way better than her normal assistants."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? All I did was just raiding some camps or churches. The same usual stuff she asked of you before." replied Avernus.

"Then you don't know anything more?" Laphicet tried to inquire more but Avernus shook his head from side to side.

"But I know a lot of detail!" said Magilou.

"What?!" asked Laphicet.

Magilou snickered and said, "They always make sure their dead won't ever go to waste."

"Their dead people?!" Laphicet began to shiver from the fear.

"Oh, that's right! A long time ago, one of their operatives sneaked into the villa. When he was discovered by the guards, he tried to escape via this very tunnel. He jumped into the water to escape but then… Crunch! A large alligator ate him in one big bite! Only one of his arm remained, floating on the surface."

"I think I don't want to know more!" pleaded Laphicet.

"But I haven't told you the good parts yet! They learned that they could serve alligator meat in the tavern. Alligator meat, coated with human blood becomes delicate and yummy. Perfect for dishes like mobo curry."

Laphicet nearly fainted. He shouted,

"Then I ate...!"

Velvet, having an evil grin came to Magilou's side which nearly startled her and said,

"I have to try it then… I want it to be coated with the blood of a lying witch."

Magilou also saw one Avernus raised one of his eyebrows and with an enigmatic smile said,

"I think I would have a bite from that as well. We can put one of our counterproductive assets to good use."

Magilou walked away from Velvet and stood near Laphicet,

"Oh cut it you two. It was just a joke to calm the gloomy kid down."

"A joke…?" muttered Laphicet.

"Totally. I made that part up. Mabo curry is actually made from man-eating catfish who…"

Before Magilou could finish her nonsense, Avernus and Velvet eyes met each other and in their mutual contact, He gave her a signal. She nodded and quickly blindsided Magilou into the water stream.

" ** _SPLASH_**!"

Eizen and Rokurou chuckled and the group began moving forward.

"See? It is only peace and quiet when she is not here." Said Rokurou.

"True. The best part is our combat performance is still unaffected." Added Eizen.

Magilou struggled to come out of the water. Soaked and coughing hard, she barely managed to catch her jester hat and yelled,

"I'll get you all for this! Especially you sorcerer man!"

After walking through several corridors. Avernus sensed several daemons up ahead. As each step the unknown creature took, the metallic sound echoed through the dark hallway.

" _Living armors…"_ Avernus thought to himself.

"Tread carefully, there seem to be some daemons roaming the tunnels." Warned Avernus.

Magilou in a disappointing tone said,

"So much for a group that wants to protect everyone from daemons but they have daemons right under their noses."

Rokurou moved his hands closer to his sheathed blades and said,

"Then what was the point of building those huge walls around the capital if daemons can still slip through somehow?"

"Don't forget that if we have a daemon outbreak inside the walls, those massive protections will make it near impossible for everyone to escape." Said Eizen.

Velvet began to stroke her chin and her eyes locked in the distance,

"Abbey's security is lacking here. Something doesn't add up here."

Avernus took his staff from his belt and said,

"Then keep your eyes open and try to avoid fighting, but be ready if the situation changes."

Everybody crouched and slowly moved in the shadows to avoid most living armors that were roaming the area.

After passing the second hallway, Avernus pointed out to a large wooden switch at the end of the room, guarded by walking armors.

"We need to turn that switch but there are a total of five living armors patrolling around it. Stealth is not the option anymore." Observed Avernus.

Velvet unsheathed her wrist blade and dashed towards the daemons,

"Then we will fight them head on!" she shouted and the group followed her except for Avernus and Magilou.

"Velvet! Wait! Oh… God damn it!" Avernus furiously ran and joined the fray.

"Blades of the wind slice them! **Air Thrust! Wind lance**!" Eizen conjured his wind artes and hit the walking armors with near to no effect.

"Heavy armor ha? Then eat this! **Stone Lance**!" Eizen launched his second set of the attacks but the daemons deflected them.

Velvet and Rokurou were also not very successful in their attempts to hurt the monsters. Living armors then went on full assault and made everyone switched to their defensive postures. However, Avernus rushed towards the nearest daemon and engaged it in one on one staff and spear duel.

They both swing at each other without blocking, pure flurries of long weapons swings. Avernus managed to lock the daemon's spear with his staff and then pushed it down on the ground. He put his right foot on the spear and with a heavy push he broke it. The daemon lost control and dropped on its knees.

Avernus quickly grabbed the large purple glowing eye with his left arm and pulled it off from the head, crushing it afterward. The rest of the armor then fell apart on the ground.

He looked at the group that was watching him in action and yelled,

"Go for the eyes everyone, GO FOR THE EYES!"

"Alright!" shouted Rokurou and attacked the daemons with dual swords. His short blades made attacking against the monster's long weapon harder for him but like Avernus, he locked the spear between his swords and threw it upward, denying the daemons its weapon. Rokurou jumped on the living armor's shoulder and stabbed its head, gouging out the eye with his short blades.

He sliced the eye and kicked the remaining pieces in mid-air. The rest of the body was disintegrated into nothingness.

"That's two!" shouted Rokurou in triumphant.

Avernus nodded at him but suddenly heard Magilou screaming for help. He looked back and saw her dodging one of the living armor's attacks as it tried to stab her with its spear.

Avernus sighed and switched the Dreamshadow to his left arm. He opened his right hand and held it up.

" **Blazing Javelin** " He calmly whispered. A flaming spear began to appear out of thin air. He moved his hand and found the javelin's balance point and then gripped it. He closed his left eye and narrowed his right one, aiming the conjured weapon.

" _Stop moving so much.._."

As Magilou tripped and fell, the monster stopped and prepared to push its spear into her chest. Magilou closed her eyes.

" _Got it!"_

He moved backward and throw the Javelin with full force. The fiery spear flew fast towards the daemon's head, illuminating the low light corridor along the way. The Javelin pierced the eye and the living armor's head tilted backward and the body ceased to function.

The witch opened her eyes and touched her chest, looking for a wound or two, then she loudly said,

"I'm alive!"

Magilou began to laugh but the stuck flaming weapon started to glow and then it exploded, throwing the witch along with the debris over a few meters.

"Damnation! I will never ask for anyone's help. Especially not from you Avernus!" Screamed Magilou.

"You're welcome!" Avernus smirked and responded. Then he checked Velvet and saw her with Rokurou double-teaming one of the living armors.

She was on her rage, therefore; the monster was struggling to defend against her attacks. It soon lost the balance and gave Velvet a window of opportunity to drag the monster to the ground. She then grabbed the head with her demonic arm and crushed the eye along with its metallic skull.

" _Such power…"_

On the other side of the room, Laphicet and Eizen were attacking the last remaining daemon with their artes.

" **Void Mire**!" shouted Laphicet and pinned the monster in a void filled hole. Eizen dashed and gave it an uppercut to the face, lifting it upward. Laphicet used a levitation arte to hold the monster inverted in mid-air, giving enough time to Eizen to use his **Air Thrust** wind rings to cut off the skull. The eye dropped to the ground and Eizen destroyed it beneath his boot.

The group came back together. Avernus looked at Velvet and said,

"Good fight Velvet."

She slowly nodded at him and responded

"You too."

Laphicet clenched his fist at the remains of the daemons and said,

"You don't want to make me angry!"

Rokurou quickly moved to his side and scolded him,

"Laphicet, apologize for losing your temper!"

Laphicet jumped back and instantly replied,

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

But Eizen said,

"Come on, let the boy try to act tough."

Avernus also joined the conversation and told Laphicet that,

"Anger is not your enemy Laphicet. It is your partner. When the two of you work together, your foes will burn in a glories fire!"

Magilou suddenly walk towards Avernus and scoffed him,

"Oh, here we go! Another marvelous lesson from the almighty sorcerer, sir Avernus."

"Why did you save her life?"

Velvet abruptly and seriously asked him,

Avernus lowered his head and sighed,

"I don't know and I'm regretting it right now…"

In the midst of conversation, Laphicet looked at the ceiling. His eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Oh… Guys…"

Everyone began to look up and saw a large number of Slime daemons hanging from the ceiling.

Magilou screamed and ran behind Avernus, grabbing his waist,

"Eww! Slimes! I'm sorry! I was joking my greatest best elegant graceful lovely hero! Don't let them touch me!"

Velvet saw her hand on Avernus's back and glared at Magilou. She slowly moved near her and shoved her away from him using her hip.

"Hey! What was that for?!" complained the witch.

Eizen opened the switch and yelled,

"Let's go! Don't just stand there staring at them."

The group followed Eizen and ran into the newly opened hatch.

They navigated through some large stone debris. Rokurou jumped down from a rock and said,

"This place is huge. I hope we're not lost."

Velvet was feeling down. Magilou noticed her gloominess and came to her side,

"What is Velvet? The thought of killing a man weighing heavy even on a daemon's conscious like yourself?"

"No, but I'm wondering why you're so bold and perky about it."

"Oh, you don't understand. I'm not here to murder anyone. I'm just tagging along to find my traitor."

Velvet growled in anger as she remembered it was a mistake to engage in a conversation with Magilou.

Avernus helped Laphicet climb down a few rocks and said,

"Nobody will touch him. He is mine."

Laphicet in a sad tone of voice asked,

"Do we really have to kill him? Can't we just do something to make him stop his nectar business?"

Rokurou answered,

"He won't listen to us. He is a shady character. When I was at the tavern, some people were talking about him. He was the one who leads the church and the people three years ago through the dark days. And when Artorius came about, he used his power to silence any competitors for the high priest rank and a nasty cleaning operation swept through them. Leaving only him to get promoted."

Avernus looked at Velvet and repeated himself,

"I don't care who he is. I'm the one who will do the killing, understood?"

She sighed, closed her eyes and continued moving forward. After passing through several tunnels and corridors, they reached a large ladder. They climbed it and soon, they found themselves at a library.

Everyone was checking their surroundings, Magilou ran toward a books shelf and said,

"Wow, there are so many books! And these are some rare collection of special tomes! These rich royal folks have so much money to burn."

Laphicet eyes were widened in excitement. His mouth was half opened and his eyes were leering at bookshelves. Velvet noticed his enthusiasm and suddenly she remembered something familiar.

" ** _Clink!"_**

The group turned to the source and saw a bookshelf moving, revealing another one behind it.

Magilou held up her arm in the air.

"I didn't do anything." She said.

Laphicet ran to the newly found bookshelf and cheered,

"Ah! These books are all in the ancient tongue."

Avernus moved to Laphicet's side and took a closer look,

"I think I can read them…"

He tried to read the titles but to his surprise, he couldn't.

" _What? Why can't I read these? I… My memory…"_ he felt incredible dizziness and headache. He also nearly lost it. Avernus put his hand on his eyes, trying to ease off the pain. He could hear Velvet talking to Laphicet,

"These books have nothing to do with our job."

Avernus looked at Laphicet and saw him depressed and sullen. He felt Velvet passed him and picked one of the books from the shelf and gave it to Laphicet.

"If you want it just take it. Don't pretend to be noble. You're deep in with the daemons."

Rokurou face palmed himself and complained to her,

"Oh my gosh, Velvet. What is wrong with you? Can't you just relax for a moment?"

Velvet furiously looked at Rokurou and said,

"Relax?! Did you forget that we came here to kill someone?"

She then went to the exit door. Laphicet eyes followed Velvet all the way to the door. Contrary to what many thought, he could sense the sliver of kindness that still existed within her.

Avernus attempts to control his dizziness and headache were successful and joined them outside of the library. The main hallway was massive. Velvet checked both ways and called out to Magilou,

"So, which way to the worship hall?"

Magilou started to walk to the left and to right talking to herself,

"which way… which way indeed."

Velvet gritted her teeth in anger,

"I asked you a question witch."

"What? I told you that I've been here before I never said I knew the layout of the castle."

The death glaring was also added to her now full angry expression,

"And I said we'd give you the boot if you started to annoy me."

Magilou sneered and answered,

"Kick me out? Then you need to find the exit door first."

Avernus moved to Velvet's side and said,

"Don't try to hold a conversation with her. You will go mad."

"Yep, that's it! Light up and the way will show itself!" said Magilou.

Avernus pointed at the right side,

"Let's check that way."

The group moved between the hallways. There were a few guards on the lookout but Avernus, Eizen, and Rokurou took care of them without a problem.

Laphicet sighed and Magilou caught the wind of his depression once again.

"Feeling nervous kiddo?" asked Magilou.

"A bit…"

"Don't worry. I can teach you a spell."

"Like "Eeny, teeny, spiny, crow" thing?"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Magilou and asked,

"What the hell is that spell?"

"No! that was a fortune-telling method to remove the veil of fate. This small one will improve your chances in your life and your fortune. Here is what you must say: MAGIKAZAM!"

Avernus and Laphicet were standing there waiting for something to happen.

"See? It totally worked!"

"I don't know… What did it do?" asked Laphicet

"It was a useless spell to dispel a pointless worry."

Avernus sighed and said,

"Why you're wasting our time with nonsense again?"

"Because we are all burdened by some pointless things, unknowingly even. So kiddo say after me."

"Okay..."

"Magikazam! C'mon say it!"

Laphicet then followed her chanting,

"Magikazam…"

"I just can't hear you, say it one more time! With feeling MAGIKAZAMAZAM!"

Laphicet with all his power shouted,

"MAGIKAZAMAZAMAZAM!"

Magilou's face then changed to a smirking up-to-no-good expression and to his surprise she began scolding him,

"What the hell are you doing? We're trying to sneak in and you're shouting?"

"But I…"

Eizen then ran to Magilou and gave her a back head slap, resulting her to nearly hit the ground,

"Shut up!" shouted Eizen.

"Ow! That hurt! I was trying to help the boy."

"Your ignorance knows no bounds Magilou…" said Avernus as he and Laphicet joined Velvet in front of the group.

"Hmph! Daemons, Malakhim, and sorcerers all are tense and rigid people!"

They soon reached the worship hall. Velvet opened the large doors and saw someone on the other side of the room, praying. He moved closer and readied themselves. Velvet called to the priest, asking,

"Hey, are you Gideon?"

He replied,

"I'm praying, who are you?"

"I asked you first, priest."

"such improper behavior but of course, what would I expect from a daemon and her cronies."

Velvet noticed something wrong and at that moment, someone jumped from the shadows and landed between them and the priest.

"Stop right there." The unknown person showed herself to be Eleanor Hume; the same praetor who fought them at the Zekson port. Now, she was accompanied by a new pair of Malakhims and two new exorcists.

"I called it!" Shouted Magilou.

Eizen and Rokurou prepared for confrontation. Rokurou looked at Eizen and asked,

"Is this ambush a part of your reaper's curse or do you think Tabatha sold us out?"

Velvet calmly started to talk to praetor Hume,

"So, you figured it out that he's the head of the nectar operation."

"Of course. I followed the trail of destruction you caused and all of the evidence pointed at the high priest Gideon." Answered Eleanor.

"After knowing all this, you still defend him?" asked Velvet.

"The trials and retribution he deserves is for the abbey to oversee."

The priest freaked out and yelled at Eleanor,

"What?! After all, I have done for the good of the abbey, you want to put me through trials?"

Magilou started to laugh and began to move away from the scene,

"Oh, it is going to be wonderful seeing you guys fight. Make them miserable!"

The sound of a metal extending was echoed through the hall. Avernus readied the Dreamshadow and yelled,

"Let's do it then!"

Both groups dashed at each other. Velvet and Eleanor were locked in intense combat. Her sword met her staff and her claw met her light magic.

"Stand aside exorcist and I will take care of this right here right now!" shouted Velvet.

"I cannot let you do that! The laws of the abbey are clear!" said Eleanor.

Eleanor tried to push on with her Malak artes against Velvet and the group. Velvet went into the full defensive. Eleanor resumed her assault but a spinning staff hit her and made her retreat. She checked the other side and saw Avernus walking towards her as he caught his weapon. He looked at Velvet and said,

"Her exorcist artes hold no power against me, you can go and focus on her Malaks." And then winked at her. At first, she didn't understand what he meant but after a few seconds, she remembered her discussion with him about the food that she can eat. Velvet nodded and started to fall back.

Eleanor remembered how fast Avernus took care of her first two Malakhims at Zekson port. Scared but determined she readied herself for the attack.

"You! You fight like an exorcist! Why are you consorting with daemons? Have you no conscious?! Have you no shame?!"

Avernus coldly smirked and answered,

"I'm not like exorcists, praetor Hume. Exorcists are like me."

She cried in anger and attacked him using her staff. Avernus smoothly parried all of her strikes. Eleanor noticed the calmness and coldness in his expression which reminded him of her teacher; Artorius Collbrande.

The door opened and a fresh group of Malakhims and exorcists entered the fight. Eizen and Rokurou moved to engage the reinforcements but Malakhim launched a barrage of fireballs at them which barred their advance. Avernus moved back and summoned a magic barrier which absorbed the rest of the fireballs.

Velvet then started to attack Eleanor again. She saw Velvet charging and summoned her third Malakhim. Bienfu appeared in front of Velvet and yelled,

"I will stop you! Leave madam Eleanor alone daemon!"

Velvet slapped him out of the air with next to no effort, throwing him into Laphicet's arm. For a moment, their sights locked into each other. This development gave Magilou the chance to move closer to him,

"I finally found you Bienfu! Did you think you can run away from me forever?" said Magilou.

"Miss Magilou?!" Bienfu's voice stuttered upon seeing Magilou's face. She grabbed him by his hat and began chanting the pact.

"You will return where you belong. The descendant of the seventh grove, renew our broken vows! Remember the true name I bestowed you, Fuschie Cass!"

The magic circle of Malakhim pact engulfed them and afterward, Bienfu absorbed into the Magilou. She let out a maniac laugh and her eyes glowed with magic energy.

"It is now on!" shouted the witch.

Eleanor noticed the Bienfu's disappearance and said,

"Are you another exorcist like him?!"

The smile faded away from Magilou's face. She pointed at Eleanor and said,

"Wrong praetor! I'm a witch. The insignificant world is a plaything to me and the fates of all men are but nothing to me. But you can call me Miss Magilou!" she declared and performed her usual drama pose.

"Another human consorting with daemons? Have you gone mad?!" said Eleanor.

Magilou then noticed the reinforcement and cast a large thunder ball at them which resulted in an explosion which blew them away. Effectively destroying more than half of their forces present in the hallway.

Velvet called out to Magilou,

"You owe us."

"I'm nothing like Rokurou or Avernus. I forget my debts so fast!"

"Then repay us here!" shouted Velvet

"You always invest so poorly children. Okay, onward!"

The fight resumed, but this time, Magilou was also present. Along with Laphicet, she covered Eizen and Rokurou's engagement with the exorcists. She bombarded the soldiers with magical shards and electrical storms, causing the already soften up the group to be taken out by Eizen and Rokurou. Avernus and Velvet focused their attack on Eleanor and her remaining two Malakhims.

Avernus ran towards one of them and bashed him into a wall. The other one cast a whip arte and caught his staff. The Malak tried to take away his weapon but she failed. Avernus smiled and lifted the Malak off the ground and smashed her in front of Eleanor.

Eleanor stepped back as fatigue and exhaustion caught up with her.

"I'm giving you my last warning, step aside." Warned Avernus.

"Never!" Eleanor screamed and order the remaining Malaks to attack. Avernus looked at Velvet and nodded. She then charged at the Malaks and transformed her demonic hand. Velvet grabbed one of the Malaks by the head and squashed its head, devouring it instantly. The second one tried to run away but she quickly caught it and ate it in a matter of second.

Eleanor watched in dread as Velvet approached her. Having lost her power due to the death of her Malakhims she helplessly stood there, staring into Velvet's eyes. But instead of killing her, Velvet punched her hard in the stomach. Eleanor moaned in pain and passed out on the ground.

Avernus and Velvet began walking towards the priest. Gideon began backing off, fear filled his being. He began pleading for his life,

"All I did was for the good of the abbey! We need money to build the temple! I was trying to help the people as best as I could."

His appeals fell on deaf ears as Velvet unsheathed her sword. Avernus stopped her and said,

"I don't need to repeat myself but he is mine to kill."

Velvet slowly nodded and moved back a bit. Avernus walked closer to the priest, taunting,

"Is there anymore confession to make the priest or should I finish it right now?"

"Wait, who send you?! Was it the sick folks? Or the doctors? Or… was it Artorius?! Damn him! After all I've done, he wants to see me dead?! That bastard!"

Suddenly the priest's body began to emanate high malevolence. Avernus noticed it and gritted his teeth, running at him for the kill.

" _Damn it_!"

But it was too late as the high concentration of malevolence transformed the priest and the resulted explosion pushed Avernus and Velvet to the other side.

Laphicet saw the scene and ran towards Velvet. The newly transformed daemon priest noticed Laphicet and attacked him. Laphicet closed his eyes but the attack was blocked by Velvet as she threw herself between him and the daemon. She moaned in pain as both she and Laphicet dropped to the ground.

The lizard daemon noticed Avernus running at him and he dashed towards the door.

Velvet injured, picked up Laphicet and yelled at him,

"You can't die now! You think you can read books when you're dead?!"

Laphicet stood up and used his healing magic to cure her wounds and said,

"Don't you die either, Velvet…"

Velvet sighed and asked,

"Where did he go?"

Magilou looking unfazed at the scene responded,

"Priesty is getting away but Avernus is after him."

Velvet stood up as her wound was gone,

"He needs our help, let's go."

Rokurou shook his head as they ran to the door,

"I highly doubt that."

Further along the way, Avernus was chasing the lizard daemon. The priest looked back and yelled at Avernus,

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

Avernus mockingly laughed as he increased his speed, closing the gap between them,

"I can promise that your death won't be pretty, priest!" He nearly reached him and as the daemon turned to him he saw Avernus's staff began to glow white. He shouted,

" **Wind Cutter**!"

The slashes of wind artes hit the daemon and threw him down the stairs. After a few moments, a loud scream was heard. Velvet and the rest of the group ran towards the sound, running down the same staircase. Suddenly, they encountered a strange scene. A huge bird was feasting on the corpse of the daemon priest with Avernus looking at it from up close. Velvet moved to his side, asking,

"What… the hell is that?!"

"It is a… Griffin…" answered Avernus.

In a matter of seconds, the daemon's body turned into its human form. A voice was heard behind them,

"The daemon… returned to human form? And what is that beast?" Eleanor was watching the scene, terrified.

The creature roared and began to fly but it hit a magical barrier above it and crashed into the ground.

"I know that barrier well enough…" said Velvet.

"So what? The abbey is holding this beast captive?!" wondered Rokurou.

Magilou sighed and said,

"It seems we've been successful in our mission. Time to head back."

Avernus nodded,

"That's right, let's get out of here."

As they turned back, Eleanor pointed her staff at Velvet,

"What did you do to the high priest?! And what is that daemon?!" demanded Eleanor.

"I don't know and I don't care." Answered Velvet.

Eleanor held her spear up and yelled,

"Do not mock me!"

Avernus came closer to Eleanor and said,

"You can't do anything to any of us without your exorcist powers. What do you hope to do? Hmm?"

Eleanor stood there, helpless and powerless. She dropped on her knees and began to sob as Velvet and the rest of the group passed her.

"Who are you? Who are you, people?!"


	13. The Blackout

Chapter XIII: The Blackout

" _I'm completely defeated… but I have reason on my side. This alone should have given me victory. Why? What am I missing_? WHAT ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU, PEOPLE?!" Eleanor Hume, the high ranking praetor of the abbey was on her knees, weeping and yelling at Velvet and her group that was about leaving the castle. They paid no heed to her calling.

The party traveled back all the way through the sewers back into the city. Avernus opened the hatch and one by one, they exited the tunnel.

Avernus took a heavy breath and said,

"Ah fresh air, that was some night though."

After a bit of body stretching, Rokurou spoke to Velvet,

"Hey Velvet about that large daemon…"

Velvet raised her hand in indifference and answered,

"Who cares. Avernus said that it was a Griffin. Not even the crybaby exorcist seemed to know what it was so we don't need to either."

Avernus was standing in front of them, stroking his chin and thinking. He turned back to Velvet and asked, "You said something about that barrier. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes. I know that too well. There was the same kind of barrier blocking my prison cell back at Titania preventing my escape."

"I see. She didn't even know about the creature. It must be a secret experimental plan to have that kind of prison under a castle."

However, Velvet thoughts were focused on something else; killing Artorius.

"Anyway, let's head back to Tabatha. It is time to get the last piece of information to get to Artorius."

For Velvet and Avernus, the time for revenge was coming closer and closer. But Avernus's mind was occupied with another thought besides killing the savior. His plan was divided into two parts; eliminating Artorius, which to him was the easiest part and then, saving Velvet from plunging into the depth of cruelty as he knew what kind of fate waited for her at the end. A sudden start of a conversation broke him out of his reverie.

"I still can't believe that you stole a Malak from an exorcist. How did you do that Magilou?" Inquired Rokurou.

"I didn't steal him. Originally, Bienfu was my own Malak. But He betrayed his rightful mistress and ran away." Answered Magilou as she gazed maliciously towards the little Malak.

Bienfu started to sob, "Miss Magilou treated me so bad! I couldn't take it anymore." His mood immediately changed and continued, "But then I met Madam Eleanor. Living with her was like a dream! I was so happy; she was so much nicer to me. She has an elegant scent to her! And whenever she was emotional, her tears moved my heart and soul."

Avernus smirked and shook his head, "You Bienfu, are an idiot to mention this right in front of her."

An evil grin was formed on Magilou's face, accompanying her wicked gaze. She grabbed Bienfu and poked his cheek with her finger,

"Ho ho! I wonder what kind of punishment you should get tonight for what you just said…"

Bienfu just found out that his blurted opinion on the subject made things worst. His eyes were winded in dread,

"Bieeeen! The bad days are back again…!"

" _Stupid Malak_ …" Muttered Avernus.

Velvet turned to Magilou and said to her that,

"In other word, you're an exorcist."

Magilou chuckled and answered,

"That's a big nope darling. I'm a witch. Bienfu here is a sort-of enhances my magic power, like a catalyst."

Velvet looked at Avernus and said,

"I thought only exorcists could make pacts with Malakhim, Isn't that right Avernus?"

"If it was three years ago, you were totally right. But as of now with everyone being able to see Malakhim, I'm certain that a few more people with a knack for magic can now form pacts with them." Answered Avernus.

"Hah! What Avernus? Did you also make those dull rules?" Mocked Magilou.

Avernus looked up at the night sky and said, "Star of Mysteria give me strength and patience so I don't blast her into oblivion."

"Let it go you two. Holding a conversation with her is a sure way to go mad," said Rokurou.

At last, they arrived at the tavern. Velvet approached Tabatha who was waiting for them behind the bar.

"Congratulations on a job well done."

"You heard quickly." Reacted Velvet.

"There are times that with these old ears I can't hear anything at all. But for business, that's about all I'm good for."

"Don't sell yourself short. Business or not, you're still sharp and all in good shape Tabatha," said Avernus.

"Charming and humble as always." Tabatha praised him and then turned her attention to Velvet again, in her confident and mature tone of voice she said,

"Who can let go of such a courteous and aristocrat man, am I right Ms. Crowe? After all, he went through all the troubles in the world only to find you. Meeting likes of him is extremely rare these days. If it wasn't for your revenge, I would've advised you to take him afar and run away from all this. Life is too short to be a malicious vigilante, young lady."

Velvet turned away to hide her face only for a surprised Laphicet to see her flushing face for the first time.

"I… don't run away from my resolve. My intentions are clear and my life is my own to choose. I will kill Artorius no matter what." said Velvet in her controlled and low tough voice. "And nothing and no one can stop me."

"I'm sorry Tabatha but can we not talk about this please?" pleaded Avernus.

Abruptly, he heard sounds of giggling behind him. He turned and saw Eizen, Rokurou, and Magilou having naughty grins on their faces.

"I'd vouch for it, although you may have a short lifespan Avernus; She is wild and I still need help finding the captain so I advise against it," said Eizen. Even for a grim reaper couldn't control his laugh at the thought of the situation.

"I'm still oath-bound to Velvet. So I'm sorry, I can't protect you from her if anything happens." Rokurou mocked as he could barely control his laugh.

Avernus exhaled heavily and pointed his finger at them, "Being a grim reaper and a daemon swordsman won't make a difference. You two just made the list."

Eizen and Rokurou fist-bumped each other with their knuckles in victory. Avernus, still angry and feeling of being caught off guard, quickly turned back to the front to avoid further humiliation.

"What about me?!" Magilou yelled at him but Avernus simply shrugged her off.

"Pardon me Avernus. I will speak no more of this."

Velvet managed to turn her attention and thinking away from her mess of an emotional struggle and back at her original intent.

"Have you learned anything about the "key" for passing through the magic barrier?"

"Yes, the key to being able to enter the Empyrean throne is to bring four greater Malakhim with you. Only high ranking exorcists use that many Malakhims when they travel. This is the strategy the abbey came up with to prevent intruders and normal people from entering their new temple."

Avernus leaned against the counter and said,

"They definitely thought this through. Four greater Malakhim…"

Bienfu in his light orb form quickly jumped out of Magilou and transformed near Avernus. He said proudly,

"Looks can be deceiving but I'm actually a greater Malakhim."

"I already know that little Normin, you don't need to tell me."

Bienfu folded his hands together and began to jump and fly around Avernus in joy, saying,

"You do?! Oh, I knew there was something different about you mister! Your elegance reminds me of Madam Eleanor."

Magilou eyes flashed with all sorts of wicked thoughts and said,

"So you want to jump ships again ha?"

"What?! Bieeen! Of course not Miss Magilou, I would not dare to leave your side again! And he is a man after all…"

"Bienfu you little rake! You want to only perform a pact with women, aren't you?" Avernus ridiculed him.

"Why are you yelling at me?! All I did was complimenting you!"

Avernus started to laugh and said,

"You're so easy! It was worth it. However, you're the first womanizer Normin I have ever seen."

Bienfu slowly with a shameful face went back to Magilou's side.

Rokurou looked at Eizen and said in uncertainty,

"Eizen, you're a greater Malak too. Are you not?"

"Aye. That's what others told me. Although I didn't care much about the opinions of the ones who trap my kind into servitude."

"So we have Bienfu, Eizen, and Laphicet. We just need one more which…" Avernus said as he moved away from the counter and then after a brief sigh, he continued. "I'll get the fourth one, I just need to do an errand."

"What errand?" asked Velvet.

"It is a personal request. It won't take long. I need half a day probably since the distance is the only problem here."

Laphicet feeling tense and surprised said, "Am I a greater Malak?"

"Yes. Despite your physical appearance, you harbor a potential untapped power." Answered Avernus.

"Even now you're showing a lot of power already so there is no surprise." Said Rokurou.

Magilou yawned and said,

"Do I have to come too? Sounds so boring to me…"

"Come if you want. We'll keep Bienfu though." Answered Velvet.

Magilou smirked and said, "You really have no manners Velvet. Wouldn't "Please come with us Miss Magilou!" be a suitable response?"

"You know I can just steal him from you witch…" Before Velvet could finish her sentence, she noticed Laphicet slowly walking towards Magilou,

"Um… Miss Magilou… I would like it if… if you come with us… please."

Velvet, Avernus, Eizen, and Rokurou were all jolted from Laphicet's appeal. Magilou stood silent for a moment then with a smile she answered,

"In that case, I have no choice but to go and pay a visit to the Empyrean's throne with you. Watching the battle between daemon and shepherd must be so marvelous to watch."

"I have still my debt to repay so you can count on me," Rokurou said and moved closer to Laphicet. Eizen flipped his coin and joined the debate,

"Melchior will probably be there at your target's side so we still share the same goal."

"Then we're all in this together. Get some rest, discuss your plans and we will rendezvous on Zekson port tomorrow afternoon."

Velvet went to Tabatha's side and put the pass on the bar counter,

"I'm giving you back the pass. Our mutual deal is done."

Tabatha refused and she said,

"You can keep it, my dear. This token is the sign of our alliance. Call us when your need arises, The Bloodwing Butterflies will come to your aid."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Tabatha and with a skepticism tone she said,

"Allies to the ones who are planning to assassinate the world's savior? You might regret it."

"Such a mindful young lady. That little guy's influence surely had an effect on you," said Tabatha, as she looked at Laphicet.

"We might need that help you mentioned right now." Eizen pointed at the little Malak. He was laying on the table and sleeping.

Avernus moved to Laphicet's side and gently picked him up, saying,

"The time has come swiftly for the warrior to rest."

"You can use our rooms again. Make yourselves at home." Said Tabatha.

Avernus with Laphicet and Velvet moved to their room. He slowly put Laphicet on the bed and moved to the door but stopped. He turned to Velvet and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

She leaned against the wall and said, "Yes… What about you? How's your arm?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Take off your gauntlet. I need to see it for myself." She demanded.

"Oh, okay." Avernus took his gauntlet off and showed his arm. She came closer, investigating it. "It is… your wounds… it's all gone." She let out a sigh of relief.

"It would be rude to ask you to take off your coat but can I see…"

Velvet quickly answered, "I feel better now! The wound is gone. Laphicet's arte made sure of that."

"Alright…Velvet listen to me. We need to talk."

She raised her head and her eye met his piercing light green gaze. Avernus sat on the remaining bed, asking,

"You don't want to use this bed?"

She shook her head, answering,

"No. I don't use beds. Not anymore."

"Then you don't mind me sleeping here, do you?"

"Do as you wish. I don't mind."

Avernus laid on the bed and put his arm behind his head, looking at Velvet. "So, what's the plan after killing Artorius?"

"Plan?" She paused for a moment and a cold mocking smile formed on her face.

"I don't have a plan. I don't know or care if I even survive the battle."

"Tsk. Listen; When we kill him, I'm certain that most of the people in this land will come after us. There will be no place to hide. All I'm saying is that my offer still stands."

She slowly turned and looked at him, "Your offer?"

"Yes. You will come back with me to Hyland. We can bring Laphicet along, he will have no place to live here and I can feel his attachment to you. In addition, there are techniques and means to purify you back to human form. Means that I don't have here."

Velvet looked at window towards the moon, "You're daydreaming..."

"Daydreaming? You can do a lot; for one, you have talent and skills to be a leader. Didn't ever occur to you that why these many people follow you without question? Whatever you may think of yourself, your presence, determination, and getting results are the qualities of a good commander. Besides, your combat skills are equal or even surpasses many warriors that I've known."

"You're a fool Avernus… why do you care about…"

"I do care! And that's enough reason for me."

Velvet closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her voice began to stutter, quietly she said, "...I'm a daemon. I can't feel anything. All I can sense is blood, pain, despair, and hate."

Avernus let out a loud sigh. He reached under his collar and grabbed a pendant that he had hidden under it. He called to Velvet,

"Velvet… Catch." He threw it at her as soon as she raised her head. She grabbed it and inspect it from up close. It was a golden dragon symbol, the same as Avernus had on his clothes and on his staff. She noticed a button and pushed it. The necklace's front symbol opened, revealing a small painted portrait of a woman in her forties with red hair and a loving smile.

"Did I ever tell you that I was an orphan?"

Velvet slowly turned her attention back to Avernus, she noticed that his gaze was fixated on the ceiling, thinking deep.

"My step-father, the king of the Hyland, found me near a temple or to be precise, on top of an Earthpulse point. They announced that my birth was a miracle and considered me to be a gift from gods and the signs that the problems in the kingdom will soon be over. My father began to recruit the best humans and Malakhim could offer from around the country, even from around the world. Warriors, champions, fighters, scholars, mages, artists, and… nannies."

He chuckled and continued,

"Her name was Rosa. She was a Malakhim between three thousand and four thousand years old and was summoned from a very far-away community that no one knew about its existence until they announced my "Ascendance" at the Earthpulse point. My training began when I was five years old. It was tough, for a kid. Constant fighting sessions and magic training, learning about different languages, different artes. Damn those schools…"

Avernus smirked again but this time Velvet slightly smiled alongside him,

"But the best part after all those overwhelming training periods was her embrace and her smile. She used to glow with pride when I'd return from my training sessions. When I was back at the castle garden, she would read me stories from different cultures and nations. She would use different illusion artes to convert the story elements into reality."

Velvet remembered the night he used the same arte to show the castle and the city to her and Laphicet.

"The same magic you showed us your castle that night…" said Velvet.

"That's it. You remembered. Yes, she taught me how to keep conjuring minuscule versions of places, people, and animals."

Avernus tone began to change. The anger started to take over his voice.

"But when I got older, I became selfish and prideful. All those talks of savior and god among men from my father and his circle of warlock praetors turned my attention away from her. I was always outside, fighting, killing, celebrating with my friends and… forgetting about the only person that cared about me. Those times that I returned to her, I always complained about everything and she would always listen to my whining and nonsense blabbering and gave me courage in return. I never showed the love she deserved."

His voice slowly began to show the signs of breaking down. Avernus continued,

"By the time I was given the full authority over the warlock circle, she was dismissed back to her community. Rosa would send some letters from time to time, asking me how I was doing. She was concerned and all I did was replying to her two or four letters at best with minimum explanation."

Velvet noticed that a tear began to fall from the corner of his eyes,

"Five years ago, they brought me the news that the community was hit by a horde of daemons. I rode through the kingdom to get there but… there was nothing left. I knew that she didn't make it, I couldn't feel her presence anymore. There was nobody to mourn, nothing. Just a memory and a lifetime of regret. For the next year after, I abandoned my duty and hunted the horde to the last remaining daemon. I slaughtered, killed and left a trail of destruction across the country."

His broken voice turned into his neutral and disciplined usual tone,

"She never wanted this for me. She taught me to love, she taught me kindness but instead I pursued glory and fame. I forgot what mattered the most and what was real until I lost it. No matter how many daemons fell, no matter how much blood I spilled or how much I screamed into the night, I couldn't have her back. In the end, I was neither a savior nor an inspiration to anyone."

He suddenly turned to Velvet,

"So yes, I'm no stranger to vengeance. Don't get me wrong you will feel better at the end but it won't last for an hour. Nevertheless, I'm fully committed to taking him down. What matters is how you live the rest of your life. Your brother wanted you to be happy. I'm sure Celica would want that too. Besides, I'm still alive and good on my promise to take you there. The best revenge against the world is to live."

He smiled and said,

"Choose, Velvet. Have a purpose higher than killing a crazed man. You are a good person. Don't let anything change that."

Avernus closed his eyes and went silent. Velvet slowly began to walk towards him. She kept the pendant close to her chest, clenching it in her hand. She came beside his bed saying, "You can keep your offer to yourself."

She waited for an answer but he laid there on the bed, silent. She stooped over him and noticed that he already fell asleep.

" _Avernus you little baby boy."_

Velvet thought of the time Avernus was sick back in their house. She stayed awake for two hours, trying everything in the book to reduce the fever. she sat there beside the bed and watched him for the rest of the night until his fever was gone. Her feelings apart from trying to help at that time were unattended. She knew that there was something but she didn't know how to deal with it. This time was no different and by no means easy to understand than before. The conflicts between getting her revenge and accepting someone else in her life was the feat she, the lady daemon couldn't figure out.

Magilou quietly entered the room. Seeing Velvet watching Avernus, she slowly came to her side saying,  
"You know Velvet, you can blink once in a while and he will still be here."

Velvet unfazed, she slowly turned to her and with a threatening stare she said,

"I have been teased enough for one night Magilou. What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Magilou began to stretch her body,

"Nothing, just taking a break from my punishment session."

Bienfu cried from the other room,

"My poor bruised body!"

Velvet immediately said,

"You better not kill our key."

"Look who's talking! Better not eat your own precious key Velvet! Avernus is also here so consider eating him instead. After all, you took a bit out of his flesh before, have you not? Might as well finish your meal sweetie." Magilou responded.

Velvet suddenly remembered his "taste". Fortunately for them, she was full for the night.

"Or I might eat a meddlesome witch for the midnight snack, how's about that?"

Magilou grinned,

"Oh, you take thing so seriously." She then looked at Avernus,

"Your act was kind of creepy, watching him sleep. But… yes, I understand now, rugged good looks, manly shoulders and eyes like silver lighting."

Velvet death glares were focused on Magilou. She slowly walked out of the room, having maintained her wicked smile.

Avernus began to faintly speak in his sleep,

" _Your… hair… eyes… "_

Velvet shook her head, trying to clear it from the amount of emotional excitement she had received. She didn't know how to respond or how to react. Her inexperienced nature forced her to step back once more, escaping her unanswered desires and back to the dimension of the so-called reason. All she could do was to sit there and watch him until sleep took over her.

Morning came. Velvet opened her eyes and raised her head. She checked the room and saw Laphicet still asleep but Avernus was gone. The pendant was still with her, holding it firmly. She stood up and put it in her back pocket.

Laphicet suddenly opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed,

"I'm sorry… I was very sleepy yesterday." Laphicet quickly apologized.

To his surprise, Velvet acted normal,

"Did you sleep well Laphicet? There is nothing wrong with being hungry or sleepy. No need to be embarrassed about it. Even Avernus fell asleep last night."

"Velvet… are you okay? You were hurt last night." Asked Laphicet.

"I'm fine. It was nothing. I can't be stopped by such minor setbacks if I want to kill the Shepherd and have my revenge."

Velvet opened the door and nodded at Laphicet,

"Well, I think the others have gone ahead to port Zekson. Let's join them."

At Zekson, the rest of the group was discussing plans and strategies for scouting different Islands. For fast and quick communication, the pirates used Sylphjays. Those birds were the only guaranteed way to carry new orders and letters to their destination.

Magilou saw Velvet and Laphicet approaching and called them,

"Hey! You two! Come over here, quick."

"What is it Magilou?" asked Velvet.

"We're going to use two new Sylphjays that just are old enough to carry out their missions."

Eizen finished writing some orders on a paper and placed it on a small cylinder which was attached to one of the birds.

"This one is for getting a new order to the scout ship. We're going to send the next one to Avernus. He specifically requested to send one to him to see them in action and to show him how effective they are." Eizen then handed the pen and paper to Velvet,

"Write something Velvet."

Velvet's cheek began to blush,

"I… I can't write…"

"I can!" said Laphicet.

"Um… Okay. Let me think…"

Avernus's task was to find and check a small village community that belonged to an architect and his family. The place was somewhere between Aldina plains and Gallas lake, on top of a hill. Avernus and his Malak, Tiamat were already at Gallas lake and en route to Aldina plains.

"I would have thought saving people from the daemons would have involved less walking and more killing," complained Avernus.

"Getting tired Avernus? Maybe you should consider summoning the Dreamshadow."

"Well I thought about it but it will attract a lot of unwanted attention. These people should use horses…"

Avernus saw a messenger bird approaching, flying towards them.

"Ah, there it is. One of the new recruits."

The Sylphjay landed on his shoulder. He opened the small cylinder and took out the small rolled piece of paper.

"Okay, let's see what's happening while I'm gone…"

Tiamat put her hands on her hips and smirked,

"If we're lucky, that dysfunctional team would've already broken apart."

"Do you hate them that much?"

"No. I don't hate them Avernus. I can't hate those who are beneath me. I only feel pity for them." Tiamat answered.

"Pride… That's my line you stole. Okay, let's see…Hmm… What…" Avernus frowned and simultaneously narrowed his eyes at the sheet of paper.

"What is it?"

" **You forgot your pendant**." Avernus flipped the paper, looking for more. But there was none.

"Was that from Velvet? Did you forget to pick up your pendant? You would never go anywhere without it." said Tiamat.

"I didn't forget to pick it up. Velvet was holding it and she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up…"

Avernus quickly took out his pen and wrote something short in return. The Sylphjay took off with a new message in tow.

"Now that's settled, what are we looking for?" asked Tiamat.

"It is the same daemon from before. Locals call it "The Blackout". If it's in the area, people's vision will be affected. In other words, they'll slowly go blind. Although some escaped and reported that the rest would be transformed into large black crystals. The abbey's exorcists would come after and collect them so we don't have a sample to check." Avernus explained.

"Black crystals usually tie to high-quality stored malevolence. If a daemon could perform such a gathering procedure, it means that it's artificially enhanced by someone or something."

Soon, the cliff came into the view. Avernus pointed out to the upward road,

"We've arrived. Stay sharp and we will make it quick."

Back at the Zekson port, the Sylphjay arrived and landed on Velvet's shoulder. She opened it and began to read the message. Eizen quickly moved to her side and snatched it out of her hands. Rokurou and Magilou had also joined him.

"Alright! the time has come. Let's see…" all three of them focused on messages.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" said Velvet.

After a few seconds, the faces of Eizen and Rokurou froze. They frowned, scowled and squint. But Magilou screamed in victory.

"YES! I WON! The true and powerful all-knowing greatest witch that ever lived finally stands triumphant over these puny creatures!"

Eizen slowly and trying to control his anger, read the whole letter.

" ** _You forgot your pendant. Okay, don't lose it_**."

Eizen, angry with a much more sulking, looked at Velvet and said,

What the hell is wrong with you two?! It's because of the work these birds do for us that we're able to stay one step ahead of the Abbey. And you two wasted two runs just to send nonsense to each other?!"

Magilou tapped Eizen shoulder and mockingly said,

"You're just angry that you lost the bet. Now 50 gald, pay up."

Rokurou groaned in frustration and said,

"I hear grilled sylphjay goes pretty well with a nice glass of alcohol..."

Velvet clenched her fist and threatened, "Tell me what is happening or I will devour all three of you in one swoop!"

Magilou chuckled and answered,

"When Avernus asked Eizen to send a sylphjay to him for field testing, we came up with a bet; Eizen and Rokurou said that you two would probably exchange some heartwarming juvenile love notes but I said that you're too tense and heartless to even understand the concept of it."

Velvet put her hand on her head, rubbing it,

"Did he say something about us? You people are impossible. Ugh... I'm going to kill him!"

Back at the village entrance, Avernus and Tiamat already finished scouting the area. There were no signs of a living creature outside the gates.

Avernus prepared his staff and Tiamat's hands began to glow and charged with magic. The whole village was a single line road with a set of houses built along each lane. In the distance, there was a large mansion on the top of the hill.

"We'll start from the first house on the left. Then clearing each one until we reach the top mansion." Ordered Avernus.

Tiamat nodded and they began to swiftly storm each house. The first two houses were empty, but in the third one, they found two unconscious villagers stuck on to the walls and were surrounded by glass like cages. Avernus put his hands on the first one and closed his eyes, checking for any signs of life.

"They're alive! Come on help me break the crystal!" Avernus yelled. With the help of Tiamat's magic, they managed to break the cages and free the villagers. One was a father and the other was his daughter. The man was still unconscious but the girl woke up. She screamed and ran towards the wall, crying.

"No! Let me go! Where is my mom?! Mom! Where are you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Avernus.

Tiamat walked to her side and checked her wet and crying face.

"She is under the influence of the daemon's spell. She can't see us." Tiamat observed and looked at Avernus. "I think your purifying flame will dispel the effects."

Avernus came to their side and cast the silver flame arte at the girl. Her cries ceased and after a few seconds, she began to check her surroundings.

"Where am I? What is happening?"

"We have come to help. You were under the influence of a daemon." Avernus explained.

"A daemon? But..."

"Tell us what happened girl." inquired Tiamat.

"I... am not sure. Suddenly, everything went to black and I saw my mother..." she answered.

"We only found your father I think, but we didn't saw your mother."

"She died a long time ago. Killed when she tried to protect me from a group of wolves."

"I see..." said Tiamat.

Avernus looked at Tiamat, waiting for an explanation.

"The daemon is using "despair" to disorient and trap people and extract malevolence through the crystal cocoons," Tiamat told Avernus.

"Then we will need to move fast and free as many people as we can." He then told the girl, "Stay with your father, don't come out or show yourself, do you understand?"

The girl nodded in acknowledgment. Avernus and Tiamat moved to the other houses, freeing more people from the crystals and directing them to go to the first set of houses.

After advancing towards the middle of the village, they saw a tall shadowy dark figure standing on a rooftop. Gazing at them with its three red eyes.

"That's the daemon," said Avernus. Tiamat began to conjure a set of blue glowing large swords in mid-air rotating in a circular fashion.

" **Omega Barrage** " The swords were shot towards the daemon and hit the rooftop. The house exploded and destroyed it in a white blast.

"Did you kill it?" asked Avernus. Tiamat slowly shook her head and pointed at the middle of the road. They saw a large group of very thin looking shadow humanoids staring at them.

"SHADES!" Avernus shouted as they stormed their position. He looked at Tiamat and said,

"You go on the rooftops and cover me from the above. We'll try to clear a path to the mansion!"

Tiamat flew and Avernus released his staff. Dreamshadow began to levitate in mid-air.

"It's a three-man job now. BLAZING WHIPS" The two long fiery whips began to conjure from his arms and then, he started charging the shades along with Tiamat raining magic attacks from the top and Dreamshadow shooting bolts of lightning from behind.

At the Zekson port, the debate was already over. Rokurou noticed that Laphicet is once again, adrift in his thoughts,

"What is it Laphicet? You seem lost."

Laphicet slowly began to talk,

"Rokurou is a daemon swordsman, Eizen is a reaper Malak, Magilou is a weird witch, Avernus is a master sorcerer..." He looked at his hands and continued, "I wonder what I am..."

Rokurou began to stroke his chin,

"Oh, a philosophical question..."

Magilou as usual with a smile said,

"Since your teacher isn't here I'll answer you; You're Velvet's tool and emergency meal."

Sadness and uncertainty filled Laphicet,

"Lady Teresa also called me a tool..."

Eizen smirked and added,

"I see. You're starting to wonder what your purpose is in the world."

Rokurou cut Eizen and said,

"Let me answer that one; The choice is yours."

Laphicet eyes flashed and widened. He wondered,

"What does that mean?"

"You can choose it yourself. Be whatever you want," said Rokurou.

"That's the meaning of living. The rudder is yours to steer," said Eizen.

Magilou moved to Laphicet's side and put her hands on his shoulders,

"Be careful boy. Those are the words of a reaper and a daemon."

"I hear there is a wicked witch in the mix too." mocked Eizen.

Laphicet was still lost but he was happy,

"Thank you, everyone..."

At the village, Avernus was fiercely cutting and slashing his way through the shades. His whips tore through the horde and disintegrated a large group of them but they kept coming one after another with no end to their numbers.

"They just keep coming! I don't know how much longer I can hold. We barely moved up!" panted and shouted Avernus.

"I can't see the daemon. But I can sense there are some fully activated crystals in those houses." Tiamat stated.

"Go ahead and destroy those crystals. We can't risk the lives of the people in the lower village. We must cut the feeding line to these shades."

Tiamat disappeared and moved into the remaining houses. She began to destroy the already filled crystals, clearing the malevolence that was stored in them. Avernus noticed a reduction in their numbers. He pushed on along the floating Dreamshadow as they mowed down the remaining shade creatures.

Tiamat reappeared on the outside, seeing only Avernus standing there with no more enemies in sight.

"You fought well Avernus. Taking on that amount of daemons like that. It is a shame that no one was here to witness this. Your friends might learn a thing or two."

Avernus gasped as he caught the Dreamshadow, he answered,

"There is nothing to learn Ti. The daemon must be in the mansion. I can sense its vile presence."

They both cautiously entered the manor. The inside of the building was decorated with different statues and miniature mock-ups of castles and buildings.

"An architect's house. That's what I always expected, small little houses."

"You're still a child Avernus."

"Don't tell me you don't like them. These are so tiny!"

"Your world is tiny when I soar through the skies from above. In my dragon form."

"Then morph into it and spare us a headache. Destroy everything and everyone so we can go home."

Tiamat stared blankly at Avernus.

"Oh, my bad I forgot. You can't do it anymore. You need some poor bastard to sacrifice his soul for you to fully regain your power. My apologies."

The duo suddenly heard a muffled sound from the main hall. They rushed and saw three crystals with people still trapped in them. The man in the middle one was still awake, calling for help. They managed to break the glass cages and free them. The man wore a high-quality outfit with an artist hat. Avernus identified him to be the architect.

"Get out of here. We will deal with the daemon."

"Bloodwings sent you young man?" The architect asked.

Avernus nodded and said,

"Yes. They sent me to track this "Blackout" monster. Why are you asking?"

"You must know this. The Abbey. They sent an unknown and unmarked crate to the village. We opened it and then you can see the aftermath." The architect explained.

"Well, I had my suspicions. This made it clear that Artorius and his cronies won't cross any line to get to whatever they want. Architect, get your family and go outside. We will handle it..."

Suddenly Tiamat shouted,

"WATCH OUT."

The daemon pounced from the ceiling and attacked the group. It smashed in the middle of them, throwing Tiamat, architect and his family towards the door and Avernus to the other side. Avernus stood up and notice a purple barrier was engulfing the house. He quickly used a wind arte to push Tiamat and other people out of the house before they got trapped.

The Blackout turned to him and whispered,

" _Dead...Thing... I... Sense...You... Murderer... Killer_."

Tiamat began to check the shield for weaknesses. Avernus shouted,

"Come on Ti. This thing is crazy."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have thrown me out with the humans."

"I swear I aimed for them but you were caught in the middle."

Blackout transformer his arms into two large and long dark blades,

" _You... Hallow... Empty... Shell... Come... And...Die... For...Last...Time_."

Avernus conjured a spirit blade on his left hand and readied himself for the onslaught,

"Then bring it on!"

Back at the port, the hour of sunset was fast approaching. Everyone was scattered and spending their free time alone or hanging out with their mates and friends. Velvet saw Laphicet sitting alone near the pier, eating an apple. She went to his side. Laphicet saw Velvet approaching,

"Here you can have this one Velvet."

"No, thanks. I won't be able to taste it anyway."

He quickly remembered the fact about Velvet's condition and decided not to eat his own apple anymore. She sat there beside him, looking at his compass that was placed on a nearby crate,

"You sure like the sea," said Velvet.

Laphicet raised his head and answered,

"I'm afraid of the sea. The sharks, huge waves with all the strange fishes. But at the same time, it's huge. I feel the excitement when I think about what might be over the horizon."

Velvet remembered something. She looked over the horizon and said,

"My brother loved the sea too."

"Really? Your brother?"

"Most of the time he would sit on the cliff side. Just staring at the sea. I told him he'd catch a cold in the ocean wind, but like always, he never listened to a word I said. Your way of looking at the world is so much like his."

Velvet climbed down from the crate and walked towards the pier,

"Then one day, Avernus came. He promised to take him... no, he promised to take us both to the sea. He was so happy. I wish we could have traveled together as he wanted."

For a moment, there was total silence. She remembered what Avernus said to her last night,

" _Choose, Velvet."_

Her eyes glittered, she looked at Benwick that was standing near the Van Eltia.

"I know what to do..." she muttered to herself. Velvet looked at Laphicet and said,

"It will be dangerous from now on. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You have no reason to follow me any longer."

Laphicet surprised, raised his arms and looked at them. He clenched his small fists and answered to her with confidence,

"The rudder of my life is mine to steer. So... I will follow you Velvet!"

"I see..." Velvet quietly said and went to Benwick's side.

"Hey. Can you write something for me? I also need a Sylphjay to send it as well." asked Velvet. Benwick nodded and said,

"Sure. What do you want me to write?"

At the mansion, Avernus was fighting fiercely against the Blackout. The shouts of artes along with sounds of fire and blasts echoed through the halls. The daemon kept attacking with his dual cleave like blades and Avernus was dodging and countering each one. The blackout began to teleport around the house and pounced at him from all sides. He defended himself from each warp by blocking each slash at the last second. After a few more hits, one of the attacks landed and Dreamshadow was thrown out of his hand.

The daemon jumped for a final blow but Avernus conjured another spirit blade and blocked its attack. The ground crack beneath his feet as Blackout pushed using his dual blade hands. With his full attention and force on Avernus, He called to the Dreamshadow and it flew back to his side, stabbing the monster's back.

The daemon shrieked in pain and Avernus used this window of opportunity to slice off both of its arms, but then it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Where did that piece of shit go?" Avernus gasped for air as he checked the area for the daemon. Suddenly, his visions went blurry and soon the darkness fell over him. Whispers and demonic voices filled his head. He proceeded to use his artes but the techniques and words escaped him. All he could remember was his failures and tragedies.

"Damn it I can't think..."

He then saw his father in the darkness,

"You are a colossal failure of a son! I should have left you for dead!"

He shook his head to clear the visions but then the voices grew louder. He turned and saw Velvet, screaming at him,

"I hate you Avernus! You left me and my brother to die! I lost my life because of you."

"GOD DAMN YOU ASSHOLE... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He turned to the other side and saw Rosa,

"Rosa... why..."

"You disappointed me, son. I always thought you to be noble. But you are nothing but a heartless murderer."

Avernus eyes filled with anger. He gritted his teeth and screamed,

"Silver Flame!" finally managing to focus his mind. The area glowed with the silver light and his vision cleared. Rosa cried and turned into the daemon. Avernus ran towards it and shouldered the daemon to the ground, jumping on top of it.

"My mother always loved me. Even when I failed her, she still loved me. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER USED HER MEMORY AGAINST ME. NEVER, YOU BASTARD!" Avernus shouted and yelled as he punched and smashed the daemons head. He screamed and screamed and continued to slam until nothing left, except for a broken floor with a large hole where the head was supposed to be.

Avernus snapped out of his rage and then, the headless body began to disappear into nothingness. The ward was gone and Tiamat with the architect ran into the mansion. Avernus bruised and bloodied, turned to them.

"It's... dead."


	14. The First Strike

Chapter XIV: The Final Curtain

Avernus stood up and slowly walked towards one of the undamaged but knocked over chairs. He flipped it back and sat on it. Avernus immediately brought out his notebook out of his satchel and began writing. Tiamat went to his side, summoned a white glowing cloth and started to gently clean his face from the blood of the daemon.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Avernus was focused, oblivious to the Tiamat's attempts to clean his face. He started to speak very fast,

"I need to take notes from our encounter. That thing was unlike anything that I've ever fought throughout all these years. If the Abbey can produce such…"

Tiamat bend over him and held his face, raising it to meet her gaze,

"You're hurt. Stop writing and let me heal you."

He waited for a few moments, staring into Tiamat's eyes, then nodded, closing his notebook and letting out a loud sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Tiamat began casting her healing arte. His wounds began to disappear one after another. Avernus looked at the entrance of the mansion and saw the surviving members of the architect's family and the remaining villagers standing there, looking at him.

He managed to slightly smile for them but then his thoughts came back; The psychological pressures he endured, his failures and screams of Velvet gnawed at his soul. He began to blink and turn his head to the other side. He looked at the damaged caused by his fight with the daemon; A lot of walls were destroyed and debris had filled the area. Many mock-ups and stands were in ruins. The house was brimming with the smell of burning wood. The architect's wife began to open all windows to let out the scent.

Avernus called his staff and it flew right back into his hand.

"Come on Ti, let's go. We've wasted enough time."

Architect ran to him and asked, "Wait, young man. I… We want to know your name."

Avernus shook his head, "I'm just a…"

"His name is Avernus. Avernus Diphda," said Tiamat.

The architect slightly bowed in respect,

"We will not forget your kindness, sir."

"Don't mention it. Apparently, it's the only thing I'm good at."

Avernus and Tiamat walked amidst the rubble towards the exit, but some untouched and undamaged mock-up caught his attention; A city built on water or it seemed to be a lake. Avernus moved to the stand and blew the dust off from it.

"Is that a city built on water?"

The architect rushed towards them and said,

"Yes! I call it the Aquapolis, my dream project. But I have yet to find a location, funding, and manpower to do it. The empire wanted a refreshing idea for a city but now with the Abbey running the show and with the current event, however, I'm not sure about it anymore."

Avernus grinned and said,

"The land that I came from has both the knowledge, the manpower, and the resources to support and build such projects. Don't lose your sight and maybe someday, You and I can make that a reality."

The architect bowed again,

"Thank you a thousand times good sir! You saved me and my family and gave me hope for the future. May your path always be glorious."

Avernus nodded and went to the exit door and joined Tiamat.

"Make haste. We're going to be late, Tia."

"It is so interesting when you're still thinking about building a city Avernus."

"What's wrong about having new ideas. Towns on lands are so yesterday. If someday Hyland needs a second capital, it should be something different and refreshing."

"Part of you still lives as a child." Tiamat mocked.

At the Zekson port, a frightened Benwick slowly gave Velvet a folded small sheet of paper. She put in the cylinder and looked in the eyes of the messenger Sylphjay. The bird took off and flew to its destination. Velvet closed her eyes, sighed, and muttered something. She then brought out Avernus's pendant and gave it to Benwick,

"You breathe a single word about the letter to anyone and I'll eat you, slowly. And don't forget to give this pendant to him." threatened Velvet.

"Yes, ma'am! I… I totally forgot already!"

"Good."

One of the pirates shouted, "Hey! The scouts are back!"

Benwick quickly ran to meet the search team that Eizen sent out to investigate the area around the barrier,

Velvet and the others began to gather around Eizen and Benwick,

Eizen was tense and furious, he said,

"The scouts say that he was using a pendulum as a weapon?"

"Aye first mate. And he blasted all the exorcist inspectors! If that's the case, I think he'd be a match for even the captain." Benwick answered.

"Then I'll look into this myself." Said Eizen and quickly strode out of the Zekson gates.

Velvet looked at Rokurou and asked,

"What is going on?"

"The exorcist's inspection team was attacked by a Malak armed with a pendulum type weapon."

"Why is this important anyway?" asked Velvet.

Benwick, still nervous, answered her,

"Because it's the same type of weapon that was found at the place the captain was last seen."

"So you think that Malak is the one who took the captain?"

"We're not sure but this can't be a coincidence."

Velvet and the rest paused for a moment. After a few seconds of thinking, Velvet said,

"If the Aifread is in the custody of the Abbey, why would one of the attacks their own forces?"

Magilou began to walk around in a circle, she said,

"What will you do? Wait for Avernus or go after this key?"

"Avernus already sent a message. He said that he couldn't find a fourth Malakhim. We should go and find him before he could run off." Velvet lied. Benwick began to sweat but she gave him a threatening stare, prompting him to acknowledge Velvet's claim,

"Yeah… She is right. We got the message about a …few minutes ago…"

Skepticism was apparent in Rokurou and Magilou's faces, the witch said,

"Well, it seems we should not take things for granted. Sometimes people aren't that much resourceful all the time."

"Enough, we're going after him. If they're already in disarray, causing more confusion will benefit us." declared Velvet.

With that, the group went to the location. At the checkpoint they saw Eizen fighting someone; He used a pendulum in each hand and performed whip-like and unpredictable attack patterns using them. Eizen dodged each assault and then darted at him, trying to punch the Malak but he eluded the blows. The Malak laughed and said,

"You're good, whoever you are."

Eizen coldly answered,

"I was told the soldiers doing inspections have been attacked by someone using a pendulum. So I came here to check. It seems to be true. I'm Eizen, The reaper, and Aifread's first mate."

Malak's eyes widened in excitement,

"Oh, a friend of Aifread's. This will be fun!"

Eizen gritted his teeth and began to mount another attack,

"So you are the one who took captain from us!"

"That's the spirit buddy! Come and get it!"

Velvet loudly yelled,

"Eizen, that's enough."

Both Malak turned their attention to her. She said,

"He is a Malak and he is against the Abbey. If we work together, we can neutralize the barrier."

The Malak sneered and talked,

"Don't come up with theories and peacemaking bullshit in the middle of a fight, woman."

Eizen raised his fist and clenched it, saying,

"This is my own business. I'm settling this my way. Right here, right now!"

" **DO NOT INTERRUPT**." Both yelled at Velvet at the same time.

She exhaled and coldly told them, "I see… You two can play your game but, I will settle this in my own way as well." She took her fighting stance and continued, "I'll beat you both until you're helpless, then drag your powerless bodies to the barrier and open it myself!"

Rokurou shook his head and complained,

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"Oh be silent and help Velvet. Otherwise, she'll have our head." Magilou replied.

Velvet dashed first towards Eizen. He prepared to punch her and as soon as she got near him, he launched his attack. Velvet docked and he missed. Velvet's left arm transformed. She clenched it and hit him hard in the stomach. Eizen dropped to his knees from the pain.

The other Malak flung his pendulums at her. She masterfully evaded, jumped in mid-air and quickly delivered a **Rising Falcon** kick on to him. The Malak was tossed across the fence and hit the ground, sliding for a meter or two.

Both of them groaned in pain and decided not to follow their dispute anymore. The Malak started to laugh and slowly managed to stand up,

"Haha, you didn't even break a sweat. You're an interesting one, lady."

Velvet's arm reverted back to normal and said,

"I should have just done this from the start. You two could've saved a lot of trouble if you'd listen to me."

The other Malak walked to the barrier and slammed it a few times,

"So what's your plan after you've opened this barrier?"

Velvet in a chill tone answered,

"Kill the Shepherd."

"Wow, that's a new one! Alright, you won the fight. What do you want me to do?"

Bienfu appeared from his orb. Magilou clapped her hands and said,

"Everyone line up before the barrier, especially you, my glorious little Malak!"

The four of them stood in front of the barrier. Laphicet put both of his hands on the barrier and it instantly vaporized. Eizen was shocked and Magilou, eyes narrowed, began to wonder what had happened. Velvet also noticed this.

" _The barrier vanished so quickly. I seemed to me that only Laphicet touched it_."

The Malak turned back and started to walk away and said,

"I really want to see the panic on their faces. The rest is up to you now. Have fun storming the castle."

Eizen suddenly yelled at him,

"Wait! We're not done yet. I still have some questions for you."

The Malak stopped and answered,

"Let's stop this for now Eizen. If we keep at it, one of us will end up dead. I'm Zaveid the whirlwind and nothing more than a fighter."

Zaveid moved away from them. Velvet turned to Eizen and said,

"I won't stop you if you want to go after him, the barrier is down anyway."

Eizen shook his head and said,

"No, I will come with you. Melchior might be at the temple and he's my surest connection to Aifread whereabouts. I will settle things with Zaveid later."

Eizen began to move his head around, looking for someone.

"Where is Avernus?"

"He sent a message that he couldn't make it in time. He asked us to move forward and go to the temple. He will join us afterward." answered Velvet.

Magilou crossed her arms and said,

"I thought he only said that he couldn't find a fourth Malak."

"No, there was more written in the letter. I decided this is the best time to mention it."

After Velvet answered Magilou, she walked past the barrier point. Laphicet and Rokurou followed her but Magilou and Eizen stood there. She turned back and shouted,

"Be quick or you'll be left behind!"

Magilou and Eizen looked at each other and after exchanging some doubtful glances, they joined the rest of the group.

At the temple, the savior of the world, lord shepherd Artorius was mediating. The main door opened and praetor exorcist, Eleanor Hume entered. Artorius calmly declared,

"I thought I ordered no one to enter."

Eleanor became nervous. She said,

"Forgive my intrusion. But there was an incident at the royal villa in Loegres."

Artorius quickly cut her short and asked,

"Where are your Malakhim?"

"They were… consumed by the left hand of a daemon." She hastily answered.

"Velvet…"

"What? Do you know her?!"

"She is my former student. So she already bested Oscar, Teresa, and now, you Eleanor."

"Please, I insist that you grant me new Malakhim. I pledge myself to destroy that daemon!"

"Right now Eleanor, you are overcome with emotion. Will you fight a daemon with your hatred? She even broke the resolve of even an exemplary disciple like you."'

After the conversation, the shepherd stood silent. Eleanor knew that she wouldn't be allowed to get new Malakhim. Her head got cleared and she remembered the monster from the villa. She asked,

"My lord, there was an enormous daemon held captive at the villa. Why such a monstrous thing is held in the capital?!"

"That place is forbidden to all but legates." He paused for a moment and then asked her, "Why do you think that birds fly, Eleanor?"

At first, she was surprised, thinking it to be a jest. But after a long silence, she decided to come up with an answer,

"It is so they can hunt and catch prey…"

Artorius lowered his head and quietly sighed in disappointment, saying,

"You are dismissed, Eleanor. The knowledge is not for you."

She wondered in confusion but decided to follow his command and leave the room.

" _Velvet is coming. The ties that bind us must be severed at last_." The shepherd muttered to himself. Little did he know what destiny had in store for him, for Velvet, and for Avernus.

At the end of the Gallas Lake, Avernus and his Malak were near the capital. He noticed a messenger bird approaching them.

"Ah, another Sylphjay. They must have been tired of waiting or, they're worried about me. Who knows." said Avernus,

"Dream on prince Diphda. Nobody among this misfit group cares about your well-being."

Avernus opened the tiny cylinder and exhaled heavily,

"Hah, this is a long letter… even the handwriting is different…"

His eyes gradually widened as he read through it. The letter read,

 _Avernus,_

 _I thought about what you said to me last night. I decided I would follow your advice and I finally chose. I would tell you in person, but somehow, I can't bring myself to. I don't want to have to see the damn look on your face. When you first came to our village, I thought you were just another idiot city boy who got lost. You proved me wrong. During those days, my life seemed to brighten up a bit. I was happier, and I think Laphicet was happy too. The hunt, the little adventure we had together, the promises. I can't forget any of them. I might have fibbed when I said all I ever thought about during my imprisonment was killing Artorius. Among my fond memories of my brother and sister, little memories of our time appeared here and there. After Arthur, I thought you were the only man I could trust. Right now, there is no one other than you. On that night, I lost my brother and I thought you were lost too. When you appeared at Vortigern, I couldn't believe that you were still here. I couldn't trust my luck, but still, you came through to me. At the tavern, you tried to satiate my hunger, and when you collapsed, I thought I had killed you. Who knows what kind of plan you have when we reach Artorius, but I bet I won't like it. I might actually lose you this time, for good. There is far more I might have done for you, had this been at a better time and we were better people. So I chose, you. I want you to live. This isn't your fight, it wasn't yours, to begin with. You are a normal person, why should you be next to me, a daemon? I know you mean well but there's nothing you can do to help me, Avernus. It isn't worth trying. If you stick with me, you will be in danger. I would hate myself if any more happened to you because of me. This could've been easier. I let myself get close but I should've known better. Even so, I still don't have any regrets. We should part ways now._

 _You face your own destiny, and I'll face my fate._

 _Goodbye, you damn fool._

 _-Velvet_

Avernus nearly crumpled the letter in anger, but he folded it and put in his satchel. Without describing too much he nearly yelled at Tiamat,

"We must go. Now."

"huh? What happened? What was in the letter?" Tiamat asked as they began to run.

"Velvet is going to attack the Empyrean Throne without me." His voice was emotionless and focused.

"Why? What did she write?" she asked but he didn't respond. Tiamat grabbed his arm and they both stopped. She stared Avernus in his eyes, repeating her question,

"Tell me, what was in that letter?"

He maintained his neutral and cold look, trying his best to control the anger that was built up from reading the letter. He responded,

"I already told you. Velvet is going to assault the Empyrean throne. She doesn't want me to get involved."

"Then we let them."

"What? Are you out of your goddamn mind? She is going to get herself killed!" Avernus protested.

"That's the point. They will either kill him or weaken him enough to force him to draw out his trump card and amidst the confusion, we will strike when nobody expects us. They don't know that you're alive. We cannot afford to lose this opportunity." Tiamat explained.

Avernus brows knotted, the wrinkles began to form on his forehead. His tone became aggressive.

"Then you don't understand the reason behind my efforts and behind my motivation. If she dies, then all of this means nothing."

Tiamat suddenly released his arm, shaking her head slowly while maintaining eye contact,

"Then my suspicions were true. You're the one who lost his mind over a peasant girl. She is a nobody who won't be missed when she's gone. She is a daemon; it might be merciful to just let her die."

"Silence! You will follow my orders or else I will force you to do so." His voice raised to the same levels of shouting.

"You are insane. You are not the same person I remember."

Avernus suddenly yelled in anger, "Shepherd Avernus died the day he failed the one person that mattered to him! He died when even after all he did, after all he sacrificed, his own people didn't want him! They called me a monster, Tia. I killed and let my soul wither away in the abyss for my people so they could live in peace. But still, it didn't matter to anybody in the end."

His voice became calm but still decisive,

"Do you remember the day that I became your sword and vessel? I accepted the curse to be scorned by others and wrought with despair. I made agonizing decisions to protect my land and my people from the daemons, rebels, and criminals. Nothing could have prepared me for this lonely battle. Being a shepherd is not a gift. It is a curse."

Tiamat still staring into his eyes, stood silent. Avernus turned back towards the road, saying,

"This time, I'm doing it for myself. Not for an empire, not for any group, and not for an ideal. This is for me and myself alone. I made an oath to take down Artorius and that's it!"

"That was seven years ago. I didn't know you or your worth but… I changed my mind after I saw your potential. After I understand what you're capable of. I wanted you to stand by my side as an equal. You did what was expected of you. If this will give you the peace you desire, then I will follow you." Tia serenely spoke to him.

Without exchanging any more words, Avernus and Tiamat rushed towards the Empyrean throne.

Velvet and the rest of the group made their way to the main gate of the temple. Velvet moved forward to open the door. Eizen called out to her,

"Velvet, wait. Why are we going in without Avernus?"

Velvet stopped and slowly turned to him, saying,

"He will not come to this place."

"What?!"

"I lied. I told him not to follow us."

Rokurou put his hand on his face, sighing, "Why Velvet? We could've used his help, his artes. He practically was our surest way to win!"

"No. It's not his fight and this matter is of no concern to him. I can take out Artorius myself." Velvet declared.

"How are you supposed to do that?" asked Eizen.

"And what his method of fighting?" Rokurou also brought up his own question.

"He wields a long sword in his left hand. And he once had a Malak named Seres who used fire as her affinity but I killed her."

"So he tethered a new Malak called Innominat to use in her place?" Eizen wondered.

"As far as I know, yes. But I can't imagine a new Malak will synchronize with him as well as Seres did."

Magilou sneered at Velvet and said,

"It must so delightful when you're optimistic."

"If I'm wrong about this, that's where all of you come in. The four of you will weaken his tie to the Malak. Then I'll claw and bite at it again and again until Artorius becomes nothing more than a mere human."

Rokurou crossed his arms and asked,

"But how will get close to him in the first place?"

Velvet turned her eyes towards Laphicet,

"I'll use Laphicet's artes. He will wound me. He will burn me. And I will keep attacking. Your job is to keep healing me so that I can stay on my feet."

Rokurou slowly nodded at the idea,

"A suicidal attack might catch him off guard. It is not a bad plan after all."

"If you managed to not die first…" said the doubtful Magilou.

Laphicet protested and said,

"But Velvet you might…"

Velvet stopped him from finishing his words,

"That is an order."

Laphicet lowered his head, disappointed but still was worried about her. Magilou told him that,

"You're still just a tool to her kiddo."

Velvet and the group began to enter the main gate. Bienfu materialized from his orb and whispered to Magilou,

"Does Velvet really mean to kill Shepherd Artorius? What is she thinking?"

Magilou smirked and answered,

"I don't know. Maybe she's not thinking at all."

"She has some feud with Artorius. Avernus knew more I think. He was there with her when it happened. He talked about not being able to save Velvet. From what, he didn't say." Rokurou explained.

"Her hate for Artorius flows deep. Nearly the same as Avernus care for her. I wonder what her connection to Artorius and Avernus is." Said Magilou.

Bienfu jolted from what Magilou told them. He said,

"Things are getting complicated. I don't even know what is going on anymore."

"The fires of her hatred are all-consuming. I wonder who will they burn in the end…" Magilou spoke.

Laphicet's face filled again with concerns and doubts, Rokurou came to his side and pat his back, saying,

"It's a dangerous path we walk but a debt is a debt. Come along, Laphicet."

Laphicet, decisive to help Velvet till the end, washed his thoughts away and followed the group into the temple.

In the road from the capital to Dannan highway, Avernus was racing to the Empyrean throne. Tiamat was already merged with him to boost his stamina and gave him power over wind and speed. Quick as silver, he passed numerous camps, gates, and farms in a matter of minutes. Near the junction to the Dannan Highway, he noticed a flash of a silver whip-like anchor coming towards him. He tilted his head and the weapons missed him. He checked it form the corner of his eyes and distinguished it to be a pendulum.

He followed the rope and saw a man with a brown coat and silver hair controlling it. Zaveid threw the next pendulum and Avernus quickly anticipated its path and hit it in mid-air using his gauntlets. Zaveid laughed and shouted,

"Today is an awesome day! I'm having so much fun! You're a good one exorcist! I bet you can't dodge this one!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him and coldly said,

"I don't have time for this... Tiamat!"

Suddenly she appeared behind Zaveid. He quickly turned and met her gaze.

"Oh, hello there beautiful lady…"

Tiamat instantly blasted him in the face using a fireball. He was launched into the air and landed a few good meters over the road.

"That… Was… something else…" He muttered to himself as he laid motionless in the dirt.

Avernus called back Tiamat,

"I don't have time for crazy wind Malaks." And resumed his run towards the temple.

The temple doors opened. Velvet and the rest of the group entered the main worship area. Artorius, still alone was sitting near the from, meditating. Velvet shouted his name,

"Artorius!"

The shepherd noticed them. He stayed calm and focused.

"Daemons and Malakhim. Unlikely companions to say the least." Said Artorius.

"Seres is here too, right inside my stomach."

"So you chose to be a mother bird, Seres." Artorius muttered to himself and stood up, slowly turning to face Velvet and her group. They immediately readied their weapons. Velvet stared the Artorius in the eyes and said,

"Things will be different this time! I will have my revenge… Revenge for Laphicet!"

Artorius slammed his sheathed long sword into the ground and pulled the sword out of its scabbard,

"Very well Velvet. Let's not waste any more time."

With the conclusion of his words, they began to charge at each other. Rokurou was astonished by his stance and style and dread and hopelessness clouded Magilou's mind,

"That strong spirit… so this is the Shepherd's style." Said Rokurou.

Magilou stated in despair,

"We're most likely dead now."

Eizen tried to look for his Malak but he couldn't find or sense it,

"But he has no Malakhim with him!"

Velvet shouted and dashed at Artorius,

"STICK TO THE PLAN!"

Rokurou, Magilou, and Eizen followed Velvet with Laphicet supporting them from behind,

"Let's go then! A single strike he can't dodge at this range!" yelled Rokurou.

"Now go, everyone! Spread around him!" Magilou and Bienfu began attacking with their artes.

Eizen looked at Laphicet and asked,

"Are you prepared? If not, step back!"

Laphicet began to conjure his artes, the papers began to rotate around him,

"I will be okay! Spirits release!"

They attacked the shepherd from all sides; Velvet lashed at him with every arte she knew along with her claws and her blades. Rokurou performed his Rangetsu styles with his dual swords. Eizen cast his artes and lunged at him using his fists. Artorius masterfully blocked, or dodged most of them. But Velvet relentlessly attacked him as the rest stepped back to notice that their strikes did small to no damage to him.

Velvet desperately attacked him again, but this time Artorius summoned several swords and commanded them to rain down on Velvet. She was stuck between them and then he grabbed one of the swords and slashed at her. He continued to attack from all sides until Velvet hurled away as he stabbed his sword to the ground.

"With a single stroke, I will carve death into your being. **Savage Wolf Fury!"**

Laphicet ran towards Velvet as she struggled to sit,

"Please…"

Laphicet soon healed Velvet and she again resumed her assault. Having no regards for her life, Velvet tried to stab Artorius in the head with her blade but he evaded it and plunged his sword into her chest, impaling her. She began to throw up blood but she stayed on her feet, asking Laphicet to heal her once more.

Laphicet, shocked to see her in that situation, managed to heal her enough to enable her to attack the shepherd from up close.

"The fourth maxim! She muttered and slashed her blade at Artorius's chest. He quickly stepped back but not fast enough to completely escape her attack. He lowered his head and there was a slash wound on his chest. Laphicet ran to Velvet's side and began to heal her again.

"Never let your guard down, even when victorious. I will not let you win so easily. I will use my full strength and power. As it just and proper for a Shepherd." Said Artorius and held his sword up, shouting,

"Aid me Innominat!"

The symbol above the throne began glowing and his wound healed instantly,

Everyone looked in dismay as Velvet's efforts and attempts were for naught.

"His wounds are gone!" Rokurou shouted.

Eizen felt that immense power connecting to Artorius. Magilou, angry, also loudly yelled,

"This is not fair. That is cheating!"

Laphicet was in the process of healing Velvet, he felt a familiar feeling from that force that Artorius summoned. The same, however, could not be said for Velvet as she remembered the entity was the same from that fateful hour,

"I remember you… that night… that terrible night!"

The sigil began to burn bright until it flared up and engulfed the whole room with blinding light and propel the whole group to the other side of the room.

Near the Empyrean throne, Avernus suddenly stopped, feeling the energy of the Empyrean had been released by Artorius. He and Tiamat of them could finally detect the entity's domain stretching out to far and beyond.

"That… thing. Artorius is using it. Velvet must be at the Empyrean throne. I can feel its… influence!" Avernus clamped his fists and then continued, "The temple is above an earthpulse's focal point. I can use the underground power to counter his domain but I need your help Ti."

"I knew you were going to say that." She sighed and said, "Very well. I will use your power to amplify my domain to counter his. I still don't know what we're going to do but in our current condition, defeating it would be impossible."

"No. We're going to get them all out. Somehow…"

Velvet and the others were all on the ground, dazed and disoriented from the light blast. Velvet was still in pain. Laphicet went to her side and resumed his healing arte. He begged her to escape,

"It's impossible, we have to run!"

They began to stand up but soon, a woman's voice threatened them,

"You won't escape this time."

They turned to the source and saw Eleanor Hume, Melchior, Oscar Dragonia, and Teresa Linares entered the main worshiping area.

Oscar Dragonia, wounded by Velvet in his first fight, moved to the front and said,

"I beg your pardon Lord Artorius. I had assumed Lord Shigure was attending you. It is my failure."

"Shirgure is out training. Besides, that man would like to see my blood spilled more than anyone." Artorius claimed.

Melchior crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment,

"He always thinks only of himself. Look what happened with Airfread and the daemon. We lost it to some unknown attacker in the village. He should not have sent it without a proper observer."

Velvet still hadn't been fully healed and was limping, prepared to attack Artorius once more,

"No, Artorius… The one who most wants to spill your blood… is me!" yelled Velvet.

Teresa walked in front of Artorius and summoned her Malak,

"Master Artorius, allow me to silence this filthy daemon."

Velvet gritted her teeth and dashed at them with her blade unsheathed and aimed at the front,

"Out of my way!" she screamed.

Teresa and her Malak both began to cast a series of magical shards and fired them at the same time towards Velvet.

"Learn your place you despicable daemon." Said Teresa.

The shards immediately hit Velvet, overwhelming her and hurling her back. Laphicet ran to her side and she screamed in agony and pain. Her life force was fading. Laphicet began to heal her but her wounds were far more fatal that he could mend. Velvet was still muttering about attacking Artorius again.

Laphicet stopped his healing magic. His eyes widened. He was hurt at seeing her suffering. He wondered,

"Why? Doesn't it hurt? Aren't you in pain?" He began to weep and wail, "Why, Velvet? Why do you keep on fighting?"

The shine in her eyes was fading away. Velvet's amber eyes turned to dark brown. She answered,

"Because… Laphicet knew so much more pain than I ever will. Avernus endured much more suffering than I will ever face. And still, I… couldn't anything for them…"

She grabbed and held Laphicet's hand with all the energy she could muster. She slowly whispered as the spark left her eyes,

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

As soon as Velvet's eyes were closed, He felt a figure standing above him, He slowly raised his head and looked at her with misty eyes,

"Consorting and conspiring with daemons. Number Two your punishment must be harsh. Kill the daemon. Then, end your own life." Teresa ordered.

When Laphicet heard her order, his sad expression turned into a scowl.

"No…"

Teresa became furious at his response,

"Have you forgotten our pact?! Your mistress is giving you an order!"

Teresa then invoked upon their pact and tried to forcefully control him. Suddenly he heard a familiar whisper in his mind,

" _Feel the waves of the Earthpulse_. _Feel the flow of life._ "

Laphicet began to overcome Teresa's grip on him. He gritted his teeth and cried,

"I'm… sick of your orders!"

He looked at the motionless Velvet, lying on the ground.

" _Do not let Velvet die."_

The sigil above the throne began to flash. Artorius noticed this. He looked at Laphicet and said,

"Impossible… That aura!"

The pact's seal around Laphicet began to break as he gathered his strength. He closed his eyes and with all his power he shouted,

"I don't want Velvet to die!"

The seal broke and the resulted pulse wave threw Teresa across the room.

Then, everyone heard a loud bang coming from the entrance. As soon as Eizen, Rokurou, and Magilou turned to the door, it fell apart and broke. An unknown figure ran passed them. A deafening shout was heard.

" **BEAST! LION'S HOWL**!"

A silver silhouette of a roaring lion darted towards Artorius.

"Innominat come to me!" Artorius cried.

The silhouette impacted with the Artorius's bright yellow shield and exploded; revealing the bearer of the arte to be none other than Avernus. His gauntlet was halted a meter away from Artorius's face. The collision of powers created a wall of light between them.

"You…" Artorius slightly narrowed his eyes at his adversary.

"False Shepherd…" Avernus responded in kind as he held the shield with his arms.

Tiamat emerged from him and ran to the Laphicet and Velvet, checking up on them. She began to communicate to Avernus via their telepathic connection,

" _Avernus, Velvet is still alive but Laphicet is not in good condition. He exerted himself trying to revive Velvet. We need to get him out of here. Now_."

 _"Any Ideas? I can't hold it for more than two minutes at best before I turn into dust."_

Tiamat looked at above their head and noticed disorientation in reality,

 _"Laphicet's power created a tear in space and time but the Innominat domain is interfering with it. You need to force the Empyrean to spend its power somewhere else so I can fully open the gateway_."

Melchior walked towards them and said,

"Magnificent. Harmonizing with the Earthpulse's energy, the arte, and the perfect balance. Claudin Asgard was right about the Shepherds of the Hyland. A superb specimen of equilibrium, the pinnacle of human interaction with forces beyond."

Avernus looked at him from the corner of his eyes and mocked,

"Don' worry old man. Since you like us so much, I'll give you the last show of your life after I'm finished with Artorius. You'll taste it firsthand, Melchior."

Artorius coldly said to Avernus, "Why you are here? What is it that you are really after Avernus?"

"Nothing important and significant. Just your life."

"Are you sure? The truth is often distracting when one lives a lie. You speak as though we are natural enemies. Why must this be so? We're both Shepherds. I know my role in the world. I wonder you've ever stopped to question yours?"

Avernus was ignoring his speech and kept searching his mind to find a solution to that stalemate,

Artorius continued, "You don't even know why you fight, do you?"

Avernus furiously pushed the shield and said,

"My first act as a Shepherd was to swear an oath to protect the people. But yours was to kill an innocent and defenseless child and ruining the life of her sister. I have never sacrificed and killed anyone who didn't deserve to die. You disgust me Artorius. You bear the title but it means nothing as it won't change the fact that you're a megalomaniac scum. Do you want to know my purpose now? My role is to wipe you out of the face of the earth." Avernus exhaled and continued, "You deserve justice. You deserve to die."

He contacted Tiamat again,

" _I have a flicker of mana left, get yourself ready_."

Avernus looked at the remainder of the wound on Artorius chest, and neutrally, stared at his eyes,

"Regards from Velvet, Shepherd." He declared and soon, the shield began to glow bright,

" **CHAOS BLAST**!"

The ward exploded in a flash, blinding Melchior, Oscar, and Eleanor. Avernus dashed through the light and towards Artorius. Dreamshadow in his hand, he slashed his staff at Artorius. With little room to maneuver and being caught by surprise, he blocked Avernus's attack. The staff collided with his sword and tiny sparks began to lit as both weapons rubbed against each other. Artorius saw him quickly closing the gap but it was too late. Avernus moved his free left hand towards Artorius's torso,

"Eat this! **PHANTOM BLADE**!"

The blue, glass looking sword began to materialize from his left hand. The blade pierced Artorius's chest and exited through his back. "Feel the pain, you asshole."

Eleanor screamed in terror,

"Lord Artorius!"

Eizen, Magilou, and Rokurou mouths were open in shock,

"He did it!" cried Magilou.

Artorius stood there, straight and motionless, He looked at Avernus's face and smirked,

"You're a fool Avernus. You cannot kill me so easily." Artorius shouted, "Assist me, Innominat!"

Avernus stepped back as yellow lights began to engulf and healed the shepherd. Avernus yelled at Tiamat, "Do it, Tia!"

With the power of Innominat focused on healing Artorius, Tiamat managed to fully open the gateway. Avernus picked up Velvet and Tiamat, followed by Eizen, Magilou, and Rokurou with Laphicet in his arm dashed towards the portal. Eleanor quickly followed them but suddenly sucked into the gateway. Before the tear closes, Melchior managed to send a communication arte through it. After that, the breach was closed.

Oscar quickly ran to the unconscious body of Teresa.

Melchior joined Artorius and said,

"Innominat power is reacting to the earthpulse."

"Velvet and now him. She strayed so far from the path. Giving the name of his brother to a Malak." Said Artorius.

"It seems that we lost the new experiment to your old acquaintance."

"Contact Eleanor by any means possible. We need to take care of that Malak… and him for good."

He turned to the Melchior, "And send word to Shigure and Lucian. Bring them all here,"

NOTE:

I want to thank **Piano Black Ink** for writing Velvet's letter. She's an amazing person.


	15. Oaths and Duels

**Chapter XV: Oath and Duels**

The tear opened and Avernus dropped down on the ground below. He looked down and checked his arms and found that he didn't hold Velvet anymore, she was gone from his embrace. He dropped his arms and looked around for his Malak, she wasn't there either. "Never trust the portals…" He said to himself.

Avernus glanced at the area that he was in, a familiar scene; blue rocky islands floating around in an underground area. The sensation was the same as ten years ago when he ventured into a similar area to find the Hyland's solution to the daemon infestation. His exaltation from Archwarlock to Shepherd coincided with despair and hopelessness. He was prideful, but he wasn't selfish. That night he found the hidden five-headed dragon goddess, slumbering in the depths of the earthpulse.

Her main body remained and instead, she gave him her vessel to gift him with the power of the void, chaos and the abyss. Avernus left part of his soul to bring the weapon they needed to push back the daemonblight. They succeeded, but at what cost?

After their travels together, the Tiamat took pity on him and abandoned her desire to consume his soul into her lifestream. But there was nothing left. Avernus remembered that daemon saw right through him in that mansion; an empty, shallow shell.

He sighed as the memories fast-forwarded through his mind. Avernus felt whispers flowing through the air, coming to him. He couldn't make out the phrases except for a name: Eumacia. He tried to focus but he had lost all of his strengths fighting the Innominat and Artorius. The world started to circle around him as he blacked out.

Avernus opened his eyes but he felt that he was somewhere else. He saw a woman sitting on a chair in front of him. The area looked familiar to him. He immediately recognized it; it was the palace gardens. He stood up and walked towards the figure. He narrowed his eyes,

"Rosa?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Oh, Avernus! My son!"

He walked towards her and dropped on his knees. He instinctively placed his head on her thighs as he did when he was a child. Avernus started to sob as she stroked his long hair,

"I thought I lost you, Mom, I thought I never see you again."

"Avernus, life is full of unexpected instances. Some make you cheerful and some break your heart."

He began to shed some tears and said, "I wasn't there when you needed me, I left you to die…"

Rosa smiled and said,

"All depravations and miseries are temporary, do you know that? And most of it was inevitable. I had to leave so you can grow and have a life. Do not worry about me… my problems are long gone, my son."

Avernus grabbed her hand and said, "I don't want to go back out there. I can't do this anymore…"

"You're strong Avernus. You are a survivor. You always kept fighting."

Avernus raised his head to look at her eyes. Having her usual kind and gentle smile, she said,  
"You just have one more hardship to go through… No more hiding my son…"

Suddenly everything went white and he woke up from his dream. He clenched his fist and stood up,

"No more hiding."

In another place, Velvet was asleep. She was tired of all fighting, of all those sleepless nights. The nights she planned to avenge her brother. But the bed was comfortable and she didn't want to wake up. She heard the serene voice of her beloved sister,

"Velvet. Wake up."

"Please… just let me sleep a little more, Celica." Muttered Velvet.

"Oh, you're lazy Velvet. Don't you remember the task that I asked you to do?"

"What…task?"

Celica's tone began to change but the voice was the same,

"I asked you to take care of him."

Velvet woke up from her dream. She slowly managed to get up and probed the area she was in.

"Where am I? Did they kill me?" she wondered and checked her body for previous injuries,

"My wounds are all gone."

She then heard buzzing coming from her left side. Velvet turned her head and saw black flocks hovering around Laphicet's senseless body. She quickly moved to his side and checked his forehead,

"Bad fever…" she observed.

Suddenly Laphicet raised his arms and held it as the same time that he was going to cast a spell, he muttered,

"Don't… die… Velvet…"

Velvet understood that he was having a nightmare. A nightmare about her dying. She closed her eyes as compassion ran through her emotions again and hugged him,

"You saved my life. Now it's my turn to save you."

Determined, Velvet picked Laphicet up and looked around for an exit. Not finding any, she ran with his unconscious body in her arms, towards the unknown, hoping to find a way to get out of the earthpulse. She moved forward and found a small portal at the end of the floating island. She passed through it, hoping to leave the place but they appeared on yet another similar place.

Velvet didn't give up. She ran and passed through several other identical portals but they lead to nowhere. Frustrated, she stopped and hopelessly looked around,

"What the hell is this place? Where is the damn exit?!"

A recognizable voice answered her,

"It's an earthpulse."

She turned and saw Eizen standing behind her.

"So you survived." Velvet calmly said in return. After a while, she noticed that there was someone else behind him. The unknown figure slowly walked to Eizen side; a tall, silver-haired and pale woman; Tiamat.

"Don't think that we're in the clear, Velvet Crowe." Said Tiamat.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at the Malak. She felt that the feeling of her presence was nothing new. Without a change in her voice, she asked,

"Who are you?"

A conceited smile formed on the Malak's face.

"I will repeat what I told Eizen. I'm called Tiamat. Avernus's ally and companion."

"You speak and look at me and Eizen in a way that you seem to know us both for a long time."

"I know you all since Avernus summoned me to start his quest. I was with him all along so, yes, Velvet." Answered Tiamat.

Velvet's eyes widened at the hearing of Avernus's name. Knowing the probability of him coming to their aid, her glances darted from Eizen to Tiamat and vice versa as she quickly asked them,

"Avernus was there, wasn't he? Where is that damn fool?!"

Tiamat grinned as she found Velvet's concerns for him amusing. Eizen replied,

"We owe our lives to Laphicet as well as to them. About his whereabouts, I have no idea and neither does his Malak."

Having maintained her smile, Tiamat added,

"He is not incompetent and certainly not weak. I can't sense him because he used all his powers to hold back Innominat's domain. He will find his way; you don't need to worry about him. If I were you I was more worried about that little guy." She pointed at Laphicet which he already began to pant and sweat.

Velvet slowly and gently put him on the ground. Eizen and Tiamat went to his side.

"We've been sealed inside but we're still alive. If we stayed in that place, we'd be dead by now." Said Eizen. Velvet looked at them both and asked,

"What is earthpulse anyway?"

Tiamat stayed silent, letting Eizen explain the situation,

"An earthpulse is like a river flowing with nature's life energy. They exist all over the world however, they can't be seen or interact with most of the time."

"Then how'd we wind up inside one?" asked Velvet. Tiamat immediately answered her,

"Innominat and Laphicet's powers collided with each other and the resulting shock created a tear in space and time. Avernus and I fought the Innominat's domain to completely open it and used it to get away from that death trap. But I don't possess the means to get us out of here. Laphicet is the only one who can unseal it again."

All three of them looked at Laphicet. Tiamat continued,

"He possibly can't do anything in this state. I can sense that he will turn into a daemon any moment now."

Velvet frowned and nearly yelled at Tiamat,

"Don't talk like that!"

Suddenly she remembered that time when one of the Oscar Dragonia's Malak turned into a dragon because of his excessive usage of magical power.

Tiamat maintained her smile and answered,

"I'm not the one that you should be angry about. After all, he overused his powers to keep "you" alive Velvet."

Velvet slowly lowered her head, feeling guilty all over again.

"It is not too late to stop it." Eizen quickly told Velvet. She raised her head instantly as a glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes. Eizen continued,

"If a Malak occupies a pure vessel, he can be prevented from turning into a daemon."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Eizen and Tiamat and asked,

"Even you?"

Eizen opened his hand and showed Velvet his lucky coin, saying,

"This coin is my vessel. However, there is a catch to this one. It can only serve as a vessel for someone with reaper's powers."

Tiamat's smile went away as she began explaining her situation,

"Avernus is my vessel but before you ask to find him and bring him here, I will tell you that it is not possible."

"Why?! Does it have something to do with you I presume?" asked Velvet, furiously.

"It does my dear. When we formed our pact long ago, using an oath, I made sure that he would be my vessel only. I'm not fond of sharing him with anybody. If he could have made a pact with any other Malak, you can be sure that he would bound Laphicet to himself as soon as he saw him. Such power is much desired among those kinds of people."

"Then that's no help at all!" hopeless and angry, Velvet said to them.

"I can do that." A recognizable female voice was heard. Velvet turned and saw Eleanor Hume standing behind her. Having heard their argument, Eleanor continued,

"We exorcists are the same as your absent friend. We offer our own bodies as vessels for Malakhim so that we can use them for Abbey's purposes. I volunteer to serve as your Malak's vessel."

"I see." Said Velvet as she unsheathed her blade, "So we just need your body, not your legs or arms."

Eleanor quickly place the side blades of her spear around her neck, threatening,

"Not one step closer! I'll kill myself before you lay a hand on me. Your Malak will become a daemon and you all will be stuck here forever!"

"You're direct, I'll give you that." Said Velvet.

"Know your foes, and strike where they're weak. It is the basis of all combat." Eleanor quoted.

Velvet sneered,

"As cowardly as I'd expect from a student of Artorius."

Eleanor slammed her spear on the ground and shouted in anger,

"No, this is personal! Once I regain my powers I promise to challenge you and your traitorous friend, daemon Velvet! If I lose, I'll do as you wish. If you want me to die or to become a vessel for that Malak, so be it."

Eizen and Tiamat with crossed arms were glaring at Eleanor. Tiamat shook her head and said,

"Tsk. You won't have a chance against Avernus; with or without your powers, it doesn't matter, you won't last for a minute. I advise you to take on "daemon Velvet" only and don't tempt your fate anymore, girl."

In the middle of the argument, Laphicet began to mutter Velvet's name again. Velvet noticed that his condition was getting worse. She unsheathed her blade and nodded her head in agreement. Eleanor came to Laphicet's side and sat beside him, asking,

"What's the malak's name? Normally it is decided by their masters, but since I do not own him yet, I need to know."

Velvet clutched her teeth and answered,

"He is not a "thing" to be owned. His name is Laphicet."

Eleanor exhaled and closed her eyes to begin the incantation.

"O child of the fountain of creation, these vows we exchange. May our purpose, resplendent, help to purify this tainted world. Recognize this true name I grant you."

The pact seal formed around them. More symbols began to appear around them until they turned into a column of light, engulfing Laphicet and Eleanor's bodies. Laphicet turned into a white orb and merged with Eleanor. Her body jolted forward as she felt the sheer amount of power Laphicet's possessed. The light began to shine brighter each second until the whole area flashed in a blinding light.

In an unknown land, a sudden burst of luminous blaze lit the area. Avernus appeared out of thin air. He checked his surroundings and spoke his mind with a slight grin,

"Well done Laphicet."

He closed his eyes and felt his Malak was near. Avernus looked behind him and waited for Tiamat to appear in a cloud of dark smoke. After a few minutes of explaining what happened to the little Malak, Avernus lowered his head and the smile went away from his face, saying,

"At least she averted the major problem, her presence was fortunate indeed." He gazed towards his front and said,

"I can sense them both. Come, let us welcome our new companion."

The duo walked to the nearby area. Avernus saw Eleanor; scanning the field around her in a hurry. He picked his staff from his belt and with a soft but resonant sound, the Dreamshadow turned into its complete form. The sound alerted Eleanor and she quickly turned to them. Avernus slammed the end of his staff on the ground and stood in front of her like a guardian barring the escape route.

Fear, cautiousness, and uncertainty filled Eleanor's face. The imposing and intimidating stance of the former Shepherd dazzled her mind. To Eleanor, the similarities to Artorius, her teacher, were indisputable; The determination, boldness, fortitude, and more importantly, the conviction in his stance and posture were apparent.

However, one thing was different between the two that she couldn't ignore; his eyes. Artorius had glacial blue eyes of cold and without emotion. On the other hand, Avernus eyes were brimming with emotion, sparkling and glowed brightly under the stars. Whenever Artorius looked upon her, she could feel his the freezing and devoid of life stares on her soul. But even as she felt threatened, Eleanor enjoyed his powerful glance as her skin was warmed by the sunlight; she now had Avernus's full attention.

"Going somewhere Ms. Hume?" said Avernus.

Eleanor woke up from her reverie. She pointed her spear at Avernus, saying,

"It is you! You wounded Lord Artorius!"

"Oh, I have considered doing far more than that, trust me." He responded.

"But how could you? Lord Melchior said that you're a Shepherd! Where is your morality? Why is it that you sided with daemons? What do you want? Power?" shouted Eleanor.

Avernus slightly smirked which made her more uncomfortable.

"The world isn't white and black. It is not gray either. You're still young and I can see that your heart is in the right place. But you're misguided and I won't take it as an insult."

The smile went away and he turned back to his former commanding gesture.

"I was Shepherd for several years. Killed a lot more daemons than your whole Abbey combined. Loved for some years as a hero, hated the rest as a monster. Sometimes I took the shots for the common folk to live in peace. But most of the times I was homeless, a nomad running errands for the community."

Tiamat emerged from him and stood by Avernus. He continued,

"This matter does not belong to any good, bad, or gaining power business. It is justice, punishment for individuals who betrayed the trust of others, to what end, I don't care. If I let these kinds of people to rule over the world, then I failed myself. I didn't waste my life to have these so-called "Shepherds" ruin and sully the title."

Eleanor gritted her teeth, his words were somehow convincing, even she didn't know what had happened. However, she remembered that her decision to serve the greater good must remain true.

At a nearby ruin, Magilou and Rokurou both materialized out of thin air. Magilou sighed and narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, saying,

"That little brat actually unsealed the earthpulse?"

Rokurou turned back to her and asked,

"What did you say?"

Magilou placed her arms behind her head and hopelessly said,

"Heh. So this is the end of Velvet's insurrection against the world's savior, ended in anticlimax. What a waste… But I didn't care either way."

Rokurou scowled and replied,

"We don't know that she's dead."

"Who cares? Dead or alive, she's done with this. No way she wants to go on after feeling how outmatched she is. Even with Avernus at her side, I don't think she'd keep going. Bet you ten gald I'm right." Magilou claimed as an ominous grin formed on her face.

Rokurou's concerning face also turned into a smiley one as he heard the Magilou's challenge,

"Hah, 10 gald? You're on."

"Speaking of Avernus and his Malak…" Before Magilou could finish her sentence, a sudden flash of light swept the area. Velvet and Eizen appeared before her eyes. Velvet was looking around the room and kept asking,

"Laphicet?! What did that exorcist do?"

After a brief period of perplexity, she looked down and found out that she had landed on Rokurou's back. Velvet jumped to the side and the dazzled Rokurou stood up and asked,

"What happened to you?"

Velvet and Eizen told them the story of what happened to Laphicet, how they met the exorcist and Tiamat.

"I see. So that exorcist woman pledge herself and Laphicet's vessel? Where did she dead off to then?" inquired Rokurou.

"And where are Avernus and that Malak woman?" Magilou asked and prompted everyone to look at each other in confusion once more. Eizen said,

"We didn't see Avernus. We didn't even know where he was. Not even that woman knew. But if you two wound up here, then odds are that exorcist and Avernus both disappeared somewhere nearby."

Velvet, determined, nodded and declared,

"We'll find them."

Magilou narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said to Velvet that,

"Sheesh, are you not worked up about something in your life?"

Velvet closed her eyes and put her left hand on her chest,

"I said I would save Laphicet, so I will. Besides…" She opened her eyes and a with a sinister smile she said,

"Their powers are just what I need to kill Artorius."

Magilou's expression froze on her face. Rokurou, without directly looking at her said,

"Don't you forget our little wager now, all right?"

Magilou rolled her eyes and stooped in disappointment,

"My precious ten gald. Slew in his bunk by a bully…" whined Magilou.

The group began to climb the stairs and moved to upper sections of the ruin. After passing more rooms, Rokurou began to talk about exorcists,

"So exorcists are actually the vessels for their Malakhim… Avernus and Eleanor did that. You can do that too, can't you, Magilou?"

"Of course! This generous maiden has won the Malakhim's choice award, "Most Enticing Vessel" three years running!"

Velvet turned to her and said,

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind replacing Eleanor as Laphicet's vessel, I hope."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my hands full dealing with Bienfu as it is." Answered Magilou.

"If I ate Bienfu, you'd have a room I reckon."

Bienfu quickly hid as he heard Velvet mentioned eating him. Magilou smirked and said,

"Still wouldn't work, darling. You saw it with your own eyes. Even if only for an instant, that kid actually held his own against the power of Innominat. Not even I can handle something of that power. But perhaps Avernus can, you didn't see the fight."

Velvet eyes sparkled,

"No. Nobody told me what exactly happened beside he came and somehow managed to get us to safety."

Magilou grin widened,

"Oh boy, all I can say that you missed a hell of a scene. I knew that there was something with, but having such power to hold back Innominat and wound Artorius at the same time…"

Velvet eyes enlarged for a second,

"Did you say he wounded him? How?"

"Well, he somehow overloaded the barrier and used his bright blue glass-looking sword to stab him in the chest. It didn't matter though, Innominat healed Artorius instantly. But it gave him enough time to pick you up and then we all ran into the portal." Explained Magilou.

"I thought that I smelled his cologne on my clothes. Guess I wasn't going crazy…"

Eizen came forward and said,

"After everything we've seen, it's obvious there are more to Avernus and Laphicet than meets the eye. But there is something that you still don't know Velvet."

Velvet looked at Eizen, waiting to hear more,

"What?"

Eizen hesitated, Velvet began to stare at both Magilou and Rokurou but they turned their heads to avoid eye contact with her. Eizen sighed and said,

"Okay, then I say it myself. Melchior called him a Shepherd. Judging from him having a Malak, it is not far-fetched that he is or was a Shepherd."

Contrary to everyone's expectation, Velvet's expression didn't change, instead, she stared blankly at the wall. Recalling her memories of him.

"I remember when he came to my village. A humble and nice man for a sophisticated townie. He wanted to help people, to stop the malevolence. Artorius wanted to introduce him to Melchior, to join the exorcists and the Abbey probably. But he decided to help me instead. He made himself of an enemy to the Abbey, because of… me. Shepherd or not I can't question his motivation, not anymore."

All three of them were staring at her with baffled looks. Rokurou smirked and said,

"I guess there is some humanity left in you."

Magilou stretched her body and said,

"So you're saying that if he chose to help Artorius, we would've fought two Shepherds at once?! Guess we're all lucky."

Velvet shook her head to clean it from uninvited thoughts, she then said,

"Enough, back to the matters at hand. About Laphicet, even with that much power Magilou mentioned, Eleanor woman was still able to become his vessel."

Bienfu came out of his orb and said,

"That's because, unlike Ms. Magilou, Madam Eleanor actually tries."

Magilou quickly hit Bienfu with her hip-bone, throwing him across the room,

"Anyway, we need to find her and beat her. She'll just bring us more trouble the longer she's out there."

The thoughts of Eleanor stealing Laphicet came back to Velvet. The death glares returned and she said,

"Oh, we'll find her. No doubt about it."

They rushed through the temple and finally reached the topside. They opened the main door and saw Eleanor standing in the open with Avernus and Tiamat on her opposite sides. Avernus moved his head towards Velvet and nodded. For a brief moment, her usual frowned look went away nodded in return. Velvet focused her attention towards the exorcist.

"I thought you'd be long gone. But I guess you ran into a problem." Said Velvet.

"No, escape was not my intention. I apologize for disappearing on you. I was there, and then in the next moment, I was here." Eleanor answered.

"And what about Laphicet?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and replied,

"He is resting inside me. As far as I can tell, he seems healthy again."

Avernus acknowledge her claim and said,

"She is right. He is back to his usual strengths. It is just a matter of time before he can appear to the outside world."

Eleanor looked at him and in a serious but confused tone said,

"It is impossible. You can't sense other Malak especially when they're merged with their vessels."

"Says who? It is a rare talent. I think there is no one left with a direct connection to the spirit world, and to the Earthpulses." Said the smirking Avernus.

Velvet quickly cut their conversation,

"Your name is Eleanor, right? If I defeat you, you will be his vessel and follow my orders until the day you die."

"I accept. But conversely, should you lose… I will take your life!" Eleanor declared as she readied her spear.

Velvet looked at the group and said,

"I don't need anyone's help. I can handle this myself."

Velvet moved closer to Eleanor. Avernus and his Malak stepped back, creating more room for both of them to start their duel. Tiamat whispered to Avernus that,

"What if she loses? What should we do?"

"She won't lose." Avernus confidently answered.

Eleanor began rotating her spear and dashed towards Velvet. Velvet sidestepped and dodged Eleanor's first attack. Eleanor quickly turned to Velvet's and slashed her spear at her. Velvet easily blocked them all with her wrist-blade.

"I see you're not using Laphicet to help you fight." Said Velvet.

"Of course not! This duel is between me and you." Eleanor answered.

"Heh, I'd better not hear any excuses after your defeat exorcist!"

Eleanor broke their stalemate by jumping back and unleashed another spinning attack. Avernus eyes followed their every move. He told Tiamat that,

"She is honorable but there is no chance for her to win the duel. Her spear moves are most effective, but her emotions are betraying her."

"Evaluating your future disciple I presume?" whispered Tiamat. Avernus pressured his lips and heavily exhaled,

"We'll see…"

After a few minutes of fighting, Eleanor's strength began to fade. Her responses became slower and Velvet, still going with full stamina, exploited this and hit her several times with her Rising Falcon and Rising Moon techniques. Eleanor soon fell to her knees. Velvet stood over her, pointing her blade,

"We're done here."

Eleanor raised her head and darted towards Velvet,

"Never let your guard down. Even when victorious!"

Her spear stopped near Velvet's neck. Velvet calmly asked,

"Why did you stop?"

"I know you can't kill me as long as I'm his vessel. I'm just abiding by the same terms. A duel is a duel."

Velvet grinned, quickly grabbed her spear and threw her on the ground, just as what Avernus did in their first fight; her grip on the spear was weak.

Velvet walked over her and as she tried to get up, she placed the spear near her face, saying,

"Once your sword is drawn, never waver. Control your feelings to control the flow of the fight" Am I right?"

Tears began to form in Eleanor's eyes when she heard Artorius's teachings, knowing that her enemy was better than her in terms of learning. She muttered,

"What a failure I have been… I will keep my word; I will follow your orders."

Eleanor suddenly grabbed the spear and pulled it towards herself, shouting,

"To the day I die!"

But contrary to her expectations, her movements ceased. She heard Laphicet in her mind, asking her to stop,

"My body… I can't move… How…?! Since when can a Malak overpower his own vessel?"

Eleanor began to lose her energy and slowly fainted. A white orb emerged from her body and turned into Laphicet. Everyone began to move towards him. Velvet smiled and asked,

"Laphicet! Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Laphicet lowered his head and in shyness, he answered,

"Yeah, I'm feeling better… Thanks."

He looked up as Avernus moved to his side. Laphicet saw his happy expression on his face.

"Well done Laphicet. I'm proud of you." Avernus told him and he smiled back, nodding in return.

Tiamat was standing on top of Eleanor,

"Her body is reacting to the bond. There is no need to worry." She observed. Magilou also said,

"Yeah, I know the drill. She'll get a high fever and stay put for a bit. Not a big deal, Malak."

Eizen looked and Velvet and commented,

"Carrying her will slow us down. We can't afford that risk when we're venturing into parts unknown."

"Then we will rest here until she recovers. She is Laphicet's vessel and because of that, she is one of us now." Said Rokurou.

The group moved into the temple again to spend the night. Eleanor was placed at the back. Avernus began to create a potion in a glassy looking flask that Tiamat conjured. Bienfu sat beside the unconscious body of Eleanor. Avernus gave the flask to Bienfu, telling him that,

"I want you to give her a sip every thirty minutes. Don't mess this up. If you can't do it, tell me now so I will keep Tiamat here and she'll do it instead."

"Don't worry! I'll look after Madam Eleanor. I'm a professional at this!" said Bienfu.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him. Bienfu continued,

"After Miss Magilou and I made our pact, she couldn't stop sneezing and sniffling for months. That happened right when spring was starting. So I had to take care of her all the time."

"Alright, I will be topside, if something happens, tell Magilou. She also knows these kinds of stuff."

Avernus and Tiamat moved to the topside again. Velvet saw them and slowly began to follow. Laphicet was staying outside of the temple, looking at the distance. Avernus came to his side, saying,

"I'm sorry I wish I had come sooner. I promise I will never you leave again Laphicet."

Laphicet hung his head in bashfulness,

"I tried to help Velvet, I didn't want her to die…"

"I know that Laphicet, but you shouldn't have overworked yourself… that was my fault, to begin with…"

Laphicet looked at him and said,

"Those whispers…"

"Yes, that was me. Trying to reach you through the earthpulse's flow of energy. But I should've known better."

Suddenly, Laphicet smiled amidst the conversation. Avernus noticed that he is looking at his hair.

"Is there something wrong with my hair Laphicet?" He looked at Tiamat and saw her staring at his hair too.

"Seriously? What's wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he increasingly becoming annoyed.

Tiamat sighed and answered,

"The arte… It is failing badly."

Avernus quickly grabbed his long hair and tried to check it.

"Your true hair color… it is… blonde…"

Avernus understood that the illusion arte was fading away after he fully depleted his power. Velvet was also standing behind him, noticing it. Avernus shook his head and said,

"My adoption was kept secret. People believed that my father's first wife had given birth to me in the temple. None of them were blonde so, Rosa used an illusion arte to change the color of my hair. It stayed that way even after I was injured three years ago. But it seems Rosa doesn't want me to hold any more secrets."

He looked at Tiamat and Laphicet then asked,

"I don't trust Bienfu with the potion. Would you two check up on Eleanor for me?"

Tiamat scowled a bit but after a few seconds, she decided to go along with his plan. She and Laphicet walked toward the temple's entrance. Velvet eyes followed them but the moment she turned back, Avernus was standing in front of her. She expected what Avernus going to tell her. He brought out the letter she sent to him and held upward.

Velvet crossed her arms and looked away but she didn't say anything, she couldn't even look him in the eyes,

"I'm mad, but I'm equally glad and grateful that you've survived." Calmly said Avernus.

"I meant what I said. Your foolishness throughout our journey made me… uncomfortable. I didn't need that complication. You've done enough for me. It is insanity to throw away your life." Said Velvet as she kept her straight face and emotion.

"Concerned is the word that you're looking for."

She quickly glanced at his eyes and said, "Yes, I was concerned! Is that what you want to hear? This is for your own good. I would not… I'm not like other girls. I'm not worth your distraction… And you… are not worth mine. You are stupid if you think it's the best time to... to look for someone who cares about you."

Avernus in his steady and calm voice said,

"You can't decide for me. But, it was partly my fault. I made a mistake, I wasn't honest, not with myself and not with you." He paused for a moment as he was going to do something serious for the first time, he exhaled and continued, "Do you remember the rose I gave to you three years ago? When I bought it from that shopkeeper, I wanted to tell you that I couldn't believe someone so kind and caring exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. But that night happened and all went to hell. I came back, somehow, thinking that I lost you too. I wanted to burn the world but, as you said, I finally found you alive."

Velvet tighten her arms around herself, looking down. Avernus said,

"You've had none of the good experiences… not a word of proper thanks for what you did for me and for your brother. Since then it's all been death, fighting, and tragedy."

Velvet slowly began to raise her head, cumulating enough courage to look him in the eye,

"I… I want to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness, regardless of what you are now and what you and people think."

Velvet felt the burning sensation flowing through her cheeks. Her heart began to pound faster. She immediately broke the eye contact, trying to hide her expression from him, but she felt his hand on her face, raising her head once more. This time, she couldn't escape as their stares were locked.

"No more hiding…" he whispered.

His fingers brushed against her cheeks and slowly moved towards her neck. Her hair moved away, nearly giving her more chills on the top of desires and excitement that she couldn't escape. Avernus slowly began to guide her face close to his, eventually leaning close enough to holding Velvet a few millimeters close to their lips. She could feel his breath on her face. Not one of them moved for a few seconds. That prolonged, delayed intimacy was a perfect way to finally accept that longing between them.

"Do you object?" Avernus spoke softly.

"… No." Velvet, breathless, muttered in return.

Suddenly, they both pressed their lips together, covering each other in a gentle but a hungry kiss. His lips ware so warmly, the caress of those softer than she could have imagined. Velvet's mind blanked out and the world was whirlwind in her thoughts.

After kissing, they stared at each other for a second. She leaned back with her heart soaring dizzily.

"What… why… we did it." Velvet mumbled.

Avernus smirked and stayed silent.

"You miserable selfish fool! You will regret this and so will I… I know it." Velvet protested.

"Perhaps this is how it must be. There is one more thing..."

Avernus stepped back and place his right arm on his chest. He closed his eyes and began to mutter something; a series of tiny sparkles began to move out of his body. They were clearly seen under the dark of the night. His hair also began to completely turn straight dirty blonde with being a little curvy at the end.

"What did you do?!" asked Velvet.

Avernus opened his eyes and grinned,

"I made an oath. Also, no more secrets between us."

Velvet crossed her arms again and said in a serious tone,

"Like being a Shepherd?"

Avernus sighed, "I would have told you but It never really meant anything to me. I left that life a year before I came to Midgand. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I'm sorry…"

"No more secrets then? Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?" She inquired.

"Besides my unholy love of fine food and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the normal male thing."

The door to the temple opened and they saw Tiamat with Laphicet and Magilou coming towards them. Magilou's eyes winded at seeing Avernus with blonde hair.

"Did something happened when I was gone?!"

Velvet quickly answered,

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, so defensive…"

Laphicet handed Avernus a book. He noticed that it was the same one Velvet gave to him when they were at the royal's villa library.

"Avernus looked at the cover." Said Laphicet.

He closely checks the book's cover. His eyes flashed as he recognized it was the same symbol they saw at the temple.

It was the sigil of the Innominat.


	16. Stranded

Avernus quickly opened the book. Soft sighing kept coming out of him as he turned over each page.

"I… I should've been able to read these… But I can't," he complained and looked at Tiamat,

"Why can't I decipher Avarost writings?!"

"I can only think of two things. First, after your revival, it seems that you lost a portion of your knowledge which tied to ancient teachings but I doubt that since you used your **Lion's Howl** to hold back Innominat's domain."

"I don't know how I pulled it off. I've been trying to do that for a while but I think the pressure "some" people forces on you…" He slowly shifted his focus to Velvet and in turn, she looked away, "will make you do incredible things I wager." He finished his sentence with a mocking gesture.

Tiamat blankly looked at him and shook her head, "As I was saying, the second possibility is that you've built up a lot of malevolence. I keep sensing them recently."

Laphicet suddenly said, "Maybe a bit of both?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the little Malak,

"How so?" Avernus asked.

"Well… After you telepathically called to me, I sensed several empty gaps in your… spirit and fluctuations of running malevolence."

Avernus was looking at the boy with admiration, "This is incredible Laphicet, Ti can't do that…"

His cheeks began to turn pink, "Oh, it's nothing… Although I can't feel anything anymore."

"That's was because of the increased mana flow I received from the Earthpulse. It is going to be a while until I can cumulative enough mana to connect to you again." Said Avernus.

Magilou stepped in the middle and said as she looked at Avernus and Velvet,

"Okay, enough with useless pleasantry trading. The thing is we must not forget misusing objects is different from misusing a person!"

"What is your point?" Velvet asked.

"Hmph. What's your point is what want to know. You blew the whole revenge thing by "trying" to "protect" someone which at least had a chance to leave a scratch and, now we're stranded on who-knows-where. Do you guys have any plan on where to go from here?"

Velvet slightly lowered her head, saying,

"I'll admit it. Innominat's power is far beyond what I could ever have imagined. But I will never give up. No matter how many times I have to try, I will devour them all."

"I won't do any devouring but I'm in it till the Artorius falls and with it, the Abbey." Added Avernus.

Magilou sneered and said,

"I bet you 100 gald Velvet break first."

Everyone baffled because of her claim,

"You all heard me. 100 gald says that Velvet gives up. I lost a bet with Rokurou when she had to go and survive. Cost me 10 gald. I just want to always be on top at the end." Magilou claimed.

Avernus grinned and said,

"It seems to me that you want to deliberately lose the bet. Worst investment ever Magilou."

Velvet waved her hand and added,

"Whatever…"

Magilou clapped her hand and declared,

"Then it looks like we have a bet! There might be some fun in me sticking around after all!" Magilou then looked at the book in Avernus's hand and continued, "Don't cry you baby boys! My friend Grimoirh might be of help to decipher that for you."

Avernus eyes widened, asking,

"Grimoirh? That Normin woman who sounds to be… wise?"

Magilou expression became blank and she squinted at Avernus, "How in the world do you know Grimoirh?!"

"I saved her a long time ago from some bloodwolves attacks." He replied.

Laphicet hastily asked, "Can she really decipher Avarost?"

Magilou turned her suspicious glare away from Avernus and answered,

"Well, maybe, maybe not! She would have to take a look first."

"Where is your friend then?" asked Velvet.

"No idea. The last letter I got from her was sent from Yseult down in Southgand."

"…Not much to work with here."

Avernus gave back the book to Laphicet and said,

"Then Yseult is our next destination. We just need to figure out how we can get off this rock."

Magilou started to grin,

"I will have fun watching you try."

Velvet, irritated, responded, "Oh, I'll find her. Don't you worry about that."

Magilou started to walk back towards the temple and with a lofty attitude said,

"That's the spirit! Don't give up just yet."

Tiamat crossed her arms and sneered,

"She has a cocky attitude. Although I don't fully approve of what you want to do, but I want to see her fail."

Out of blue, Laphicet began to yawn. Velvet noticed it and anxiously she said,

"We will rest inside the ruins. You're still weak Laphicet."

The little Malak slowly nodded his head and began sluggishly walking towards the temple. Velvet right hand secretly found its way to Avernus's waist and pinched him. She quietly whispered, "If you say a word of what we did to anyone, I will bite you with my left hand this time…"

Avernus slightly grinned and looked up in the sky, saying, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? You need to work on your red face. With that white skin you have, it is even more apparent."

Velvet suddenly jolted and her eyes enlarged in shock. But she continued to pinch his waist harder,

"Ouch! What was that for, Velvet?!" Avernus complained.

"It is all your fault and you're just paying the price. You forced it on me." She hissed.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play? Here we go then... I just remembered that how smooth your hair felt Velvet when I held you tightly in my arms… Best touching experience ever…"

Velvet gritted her teeth and pinch him even harder as she blushed even more.

A drop of sweat fell from Avernus's forehead, "Aha-ha-ha… You're a strong woman Velvet but… your face is so serene and cute when you're passed out… those half-opened lips… so defenseless… Like… _OUCH…_ a sleeping beauty begging to be kissed by a _prince_! Oh, so many desires one man can have…"

Velvet twisted his muscle, nearly tearing off his tissue,

"You're a dead man, Avernus!" furiously muttered Velvet as she frowned even more.

He closed his eyes and slightly bend as the pain was getting out of control,

" ** _OH DAMN THE PAIN!_** You know me Velvet; I don't play when I can't win and I won't submit, ever… I can do this all day and I'm not afraid of you." Avernus mumbled.

Tiamat, standing a few meters far from them, understood that something was going on. She narrowed her eyes at them and asked,

"What are you two doing?"

Velvet released his already bruised flesh and calmly answered,

"Nothing special. Just discussing some fighting strategies."

Avernus began rubbing his painful waist and nodded, acknowledging her claims. Velvet then coolly walked to the ruin's entrance.

Tiamat came to Avernus's side as he was staring at Velvet, smirking. She sighed and asked,

"Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the canary."

Still looking at Velvet, he answered,

"Oh, what a canary that was…"

"So your "experiment" with daemon kind went well? Are you aware of the danger she possesses?" asked Tiamat.

Velvet disappeared into the temple, permitting Avernus to turn his attention back to Tiamat,

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I can endure much more malevolence than that. Either way, in the end, I will purify her or, I will become a daemon like her. I wonder what mutation I might go through. If it is something like Rokurou I'm satisfied. I can move a bit of my hair to the front…"

Tiamat scowled and yelled,

"You think this is a joke?! You will turn into an uncontrollable beast. All malevolence you held up throughout these years, all pains that I had to endure for you... you will probably turn into a dragon you imbecile."

Avernus let out a loud laugh and said,

"hah, you don't scare me, woman, I know I can't turn into a dragon. For Mysteria's sake, I'm not a child, I know these things. I'm supposed to be an expert in all things dragon."

Tiamat shook her head and looked away, saying,

"You don't understand. You don't want to understand. You're literally born on an Earthpulse. who knows what will happen if you lose control. You still have your destiny to fulfill and you're wasting it away for some bland person who…"

Avernus turned to Tiamat, brows knotted, eyes glittering like a tiger in the dark. Suffice to even silence a powerful Malak like her with one gaze,

"Enough with the destiny! Enough with sacrifices so people that I don't know can live in peace. For once in my life, I want to do what I want. To hell with the world, its problems can bother someone else for all I care."

His shouting brought both fear and sadness to Tiamat. Recently, she saw him throwing more tantrum than usual and nearly losing control of himself. Tiamat of all people knew him for so long, and she felt that his fall was getting closer and closer.

Avernus entered the ruins and saw everyone already sleeping around the unconscious Eleanor. He sat behind her and closed his eyes. His good mood was gone and replaced with tense feelings once more. He placed his hand on the floor and searched for the earthpulse's flow of energy. Then He felt someone woke up.

Avernus slightly opened his eyes and saw Eleanor shedding some tears. She stood up and went to Velvet's side. After a brief moment, she raised her spear and put it on her own neck, preparing to cut her artery. Avernus's right hand began to glow with silver energy, getting ready to use his arte to stop Eleanor.

All of a sudden, a large orb of light appeared on the other side of the corridor. Noticing it, Eleanor ran and followed it. Avernus raised his head and saw Velvet already awake with Eizen getting ready to stand up. Velvet nodded to him and all three began to anonymously follow Eleanor to the outside.

The white glowing orb revealed itself to be the same communication arte that Melchior sent after them. Artorius voice could be heard coming from it,

"I send Melchior to check out the earthpulse, and what a peculiar sight does he find."

Eleanor bowed and in a depressing tone she spoke to the orb,

"Lord Artorius! I have failed you…"

"Lift your head, Eleanor. The Shepherd has a special mission for you; you are to protect the Malak Laphicet and bring him to the Loegres Abbey headquarters. This mission is highly classified and not to be shared with even the legates." Said Artorius

"Protect the Malak and bring him to the capital, then?" she wondered.

"Remember, with the utmost secrecy. Your becoming his vessel is in fact quite fortunate."

"That might be it but with me as his vessel, the Malak himself may interfere. Besides, the shepherd and the daemon will try to stop any endeavors that may lead to snatching him away from them."

"This Malak may have his own will, but he can be manipulated. As for the shepherd, I have my own plans for him. I already dispatched someone capable enough to take care of that problem. Do whatever it takes to get the job done, Eleanor. You act under my full authorization." Declared Artorius.

Eleanor's face filled with uncertainty, she protested,

"Even were it to mean obeying the orders of a daemon?! But, Lord Artorius, what Malak could possibly be that valuable?"

"Are you saying that you cannot?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to clear her head from all complex thoughts and question her mind was going through. She opened them and in a disciplined tone she said,

"Shame is only a fleeting emotion. It is will and reason that ultimately prevail in the face of calamity. My lord. I live to serve the principles of your teachings."

"The earthpulse will soon close. From here on, you must use your own discretion to execute your mission, Eleanor."

With Artorius's last command, the orb disappeared. But little did Eleanor know that Avernus, Velvet, and Eizen were standing close and heard it all.

In the morning the group came out and readied themselves to move forward. The last person that came out of the ruins was Eleanor. Rokurou and Laphicet were the only ones who decided to welcome her first,

"You're finally up! How are you feeling?" asked Rokurou.

Eleanor, having her guard up and felt that she was deep behind enemy lines with no friendlies in sight, coldly answered,

"I'm fine…"

Avernus moved to Laphicet's side and said,

"Pay attention, Eleanor; there is no chance for you to getting away from us. I hate to do anything severe but I'm not afraid to use pain and force to keep you close, consider yourself warned."

Laphicet also added,

"Listen… Don't try anything like that again. Pain is… Pain is scary, right?"

"… All right, I get it. No more running away." Answered Eleanor.

Laphicet smiled and politely said,

"I'm Laphicet. It's good to finally meet you properly, Eleanor."

Eleanor having been surprised because of his attitude and first time seeing a malak greeting her this way, answered,

"Y-Yeah, likewise."

Velvet sneaked to Eleanor's side and told her that,

"Don't worry. If you try running when Avernus isn't looking, you won't get very far… once I've eaten your arms and legs. We merely need you alive to act as his vessel. Nothing more."

Eleanor kept her head straight and said,

"That won't be necessary. I swore an oath before our duel; An oath grants power in exchange for a certain constraint. Mine was, "If I lose, I will obey my adversary. Once put in motion, an oath cannot be broken by the one who swore it. I will keep my promise to you because I must."

Velvet looked at Avernus and inquisitively said,

"Hmm. An oath, is it?" She paused for a moment and continued, "In that case, I have a question for you. What does the Abbey plan to do with Innominat?"

Eleanor confidently answered that,

"To wipe out all of the daemons, of course. We want to end the Era of Disaster once and for all."

Eizen jumped in and wondered,

"And how exactly does the Abbey plan on wiping out the daemons? Is Innominat going to wander the land slaughtering them all?"

Eleanor lowered her head, the assurance in her expression was gone in an instant,

"They… They never told me. Innominat's ritual is kept confidential even within the Abbey. All I know is that it involves Melchior."

Velvet and Eizen looked at each other, wondering whether she was telling the truth. But when they checked Avernus, they saw him lost in his own thoughts,

"A familiar story…" Avernus mumbled.

The rest of the group turned their attention to him instead. He alerted to their concerns and began retelling his own tale,

"We had the same problem about ten years ago. That time, I was also going through the Shepherd exaltation process. My first act was to find an ancient goddess or Lord of the Land, as some people called her, to make a pact and cleanse the continent of any and all daemons."

Avernus looked at Tiamat and resumed his talk,

"I found her, and she helped us by controlling the flow of malevolence. Other than that, I was forced to either kill or in some rare cases, purify daemons. Apart from outright murdering them all, I can't think of anything particular."

Velvet sighed and said,

"Then it looks like the only way we'll figure out Innominat's true nature is by deciphering Laphicet's book. We'll have to track down Magilou's friend, the one who can read the Avarost ancient tongue."

Eizen was already checking the terrain and the sky for a clue of their whereabouts added that,

"Velvet is right, but first, we have to figure out where we are now. We need to find a settler or a village. Something."

Rokurou began to laugh loudly, saying,

"Oh Hahahaha! I'm surprised us, eggheads, even know our own name."

Tiamat was annoyed and reacted to his statement,

"You can speak for yourself daemon. We didn't deliberately come to this place. Not everyone knows everything at first."

After her, Laphicet peacefully said,

"She is right. Even the greatest scholars need to experiment and observe You can't get answers without asking for them."

Rokurou backed down and waved his hand in the air,

"Hah, fair enough. Hard to argue with you two on that."

Eleanor was watching Laphicet and Tiamat talking with Rokurou. She remarked that,

"I have never seen Malaks quite like those two…"

Velvet, ignoring her statement, told her that,

"Eleanor, your job is going to be to protect Laphicet. Even if it brings you into conflict with other exorcists. Because if you turn on me and Avernus…"

"I know! As I said, I can't betray you." Eleanor answered and quickly moved away from them.

Velvet walked to Laphicet's side, still thinking deeply.

"Listen, Laphicet. If she makes any strange moves, I want you to stop her immediately, okay?" Velvet requested.

"I don't think Eleanor is such a bad person. Besides, she's oath-bound to her promise." Laphicet innocently replied.

"She is lying obviously. That's only something you do if your life depends on it." Said Velvet.

Avernus put his hand on Laphicet's shoulder,

"You need to listen to Velvet, Laphicet. Eleanor has a good heart but her intentions are not sincere."

Velvet straight up continued right after Avernus,

"I told you already, she wants to take you away from us. Women are creatures of deceit, boy. Their looks are all but deceiving."

"I-If you two say so…"

Magilou grinned and said,

"She's right. Of course, that goes doubly so for Velvet the Vengeful Rapscallion."

Velvet cautiously looked at Avernus and commented,

"Well… I won't deny it."

Avernus raised his brows and the group started their journey. After walking past a few hanging bridges, Laphicet was nearly tripped over some stones and then quickly was grabbed by Avernus,

"Watch out Laphicet, there are a number of cliffs along the way. Move to my left side, it's safer." Avernus suggested as the little Malak changed his position, he said,

"I'm sorry… I was lost in my thoughts again."

"Hmm… Do you want to share it?"

"Velvet told me that women's looks can be deceiving, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to see…"

Avernus laughed and caught the attention of Rokurou and Eizen,

"What is it Avernus?" Rokurou asked,

"Laphicet wants to know why appearances of women are misleading."

"That's an age-old problem for men. You with us, Eizen?"

Eizen slowly nodded and said,

"You're right. Women are deceptive and treacherous creatures. They lie as easily as they breathe, and men can never see through their deception."

Avernus and Rokurou acknowledged Eizen's claims, Laphicet felt pity and said,

"Sounds like you've all been through hard times."

Rokurou put his hand on his chest, exhaled deeply and said,

"The wounds woman leaves on a man's heart takes longer to heal than a cut delivered by a sword."

Laphicet shaken by his words, startled and looked at Avernus and asked,

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, it depends. Not all of them are like that, but most of them are. Women are at the mercy of circumstances just the sand is at the mercy of the wind. They will use men to get what they want. There is an old saying; "If thou givest thy heart to a woman, she will kill thee." They put up false fronts about nearly anything and not just their looks."

Tiamat sighed in disappointment and whispered to herself, " _Says the man who wants to be in a relationship with a daemon girl_."

"What Avernus is saying is that; beware of a woman's tears, boy, and guard yourself well." Said Eizen.

Laphicet repeated what Eizen told him. Abruptly, Velvet walked to Laphicet's side and wearing her death glare, warned them all that,

"Don't put any weird ideas into Laphicet's head! If you fill his head with any more garbage, I'm eating all three of you. That goes double for you, Avernus."

"These are all truths, ma'am. But I have no complaints against eating." Avernus replied.

As Velvet angry gold-amber eyes were in a clash with Avernus's astute green eyes, Magilou entered the argument, smirking, she said,

"The shepherd, the swordsman, and the pirate having troubles with women? Ha! Well, women are nothing if not difficult. I have the deepest sympathy for you all."

Avernus slowly close the distance between himself and Laphicet. He asked that,

"Well, Laphicet. What do you think of the ladies' reactions?"

"Well, Velvet won't eat either Rokurou or Eizen, and Magilou didn't seem sympathetic at all. But I don't know about you Avernus…"

Avernus slightly frowned and narrowed his eyes, asking,

"What?! Do you think I'm in trouble?"

Laphicet slowly but sadly nodded. Eizen however, said,

"It seems you absorbed the lesson well."

Out of nowhere, they heard Eleanor's voice coming from behind,

"I'm not like that, though."

Everybody turned their attention to her,

"Y…Yes, some women use their tears to manipulate others. But not all do, and I for one hate such trickery. The women who did that to you all are just the extreme."

Laphicet agreed with her and said,

"Yeah, I know you hate deception and deceit, Eleanor."

Eleanor nearly jumped as she remembered her own mission.

"Huh? Um. Yeah, that's exactly what you said."

"Well, you can act like that person you're claiming to be and show Laphicet that not all women are deceptive creatures." Said Avernus.

"I intend to do just that and I don't care what you think or want from me, Shepherd." Eleanor aggressively responded to him. Avernus shook his head and moved in front of the group. Velvet eyes followed him closely, he felt that next time he is going to be alone with Velvet will not end well for him.

Soon they reached the middle of the last bridge but they noticed that a horde of unknown creatures was gathering on the other side.

Laphicet also pointed to their back and they noticed another group of those same daemons was moving to the rear; they were surrounded.

"What are those?!" Laphicet yelled as he pointed to them; moving tree trunks with carving that looked like an evil laugh.

"Treants!" Avernus identified. The bridge began to shake violently. Laphicet clutched Velvet's arm and the rest held on to the rope swings.

"If we don't move, the extra weight will result in collapsing of the bridge."

"But we're surrounded!" Eleanor cried.

Avernus turned to the group and with his disciplinary tone ordered that,

"Velvet and Rokurou, cover our backs. Eizen, Magilou, and Laphicet support us with only long-range artes; no mystic and area-of-effect magic or the bridge will fall. Tia, you're with me."

Eleanor was irritated, complaining, "What about me?! I can fight daemons!"

"No, you will stay with Laphicet," Avernus answered.

"But…"

"That's an order exorcist." Avernus unyielding, rebutted her claim.

Tiamat merged with him. Avernus unsheathed his staff and it immediately extended to long engraved silver and gold form. The inscribed ancient writings glowed and soon, it was covered in a blazing fire.

"Here they come, everyone, stay behind me and protect our flank. I will carve a path towards the end of the bridge." Avernus declared as he began to horizontally slashed his staff at the monsters; the weapon hit the body of the first daemon, crushed and burned it at the same time. With his strike, the rest of its hardened wooden body was thrown from the bridge.

As each daemon fell in front of them, they slowly and step by step moved forward. A series of green and blue bolts of magic passed Avernus's head and constantly kept the Treants staggered and stunned. The bridge vibrated as more daemons poured themselves into both sides of the bridge.

"There are too many of them!" Velvet yelled.

"The bridge's narrow path contradicts their superior numbers, stay focused!" Avernus shouted as he kept killing the daemons; the area was filled with smoke and smell of burnt wood. He then said,

"Laphicet, you don't need to use heavy damaging artes. Shorten your time between your summoning and constantly hit them with weaker magic! I need them to be stunned all the time."

"But what about the accuracy of my artes?" asked Laphicet.

"There are many slow moving targets. Don't worry about missing anything!"

In the midst of battle, Eleanor listened closely to Avernus's orders. His situational awareness and enemy's information was exemplary and quick.

After the heavy clash, they managed to reach the end of the bridge. Velvet quickly destroyed the swing ropes and the bridge along with a large number of the remaining daemons fell into the valley below.

"Phew… we made it!" Magilou shouted.

"Good job everyone." Said Avernus.

As everyone was gathering their strengths, Laphicet found a strange rock on the ground. He picked up and examined it closely,

"This stone… I think it's really rare. The way it sparkles, I think it might be… brightsteel!"

"Did you find a bright steel ore? It is actually a rare metal used to forge weapons and armor. You can't find it just anywhere." Rokurou observed.

Eizen crossed his arms and quickly stated,

"If there's brightsteel here, that means we must be in either Endgand or Islegand. Both are a long ways off from Midgand. I doubt the Abbey has many forced stationed out here."

Velvet began to smile,

"At the very least, this could mean we will be left alone for a while. Nice find, Laphicet."

Laphicet's happiness didn't last very long as Velvet immediately said,

"Go now and wash your hands."

Eleanor observed another unexpected behavior from her enemies. Avernus and Velvet's concern for Laphicet began a series of contradicting thoughts in her mind.

Tiamat appeared once again and said,

"The only way to understand where we are is to find someone to ask. We better move fast so we don't lose more time."

The team agreed and moved forward through the Cliffside. Once more, Laphicet was lost in his thoughts. This time, however, he was among the ladies. Velvet caught a glimpse of him thinking and asked,

"What's eating you, Laphicet?"

"If everyone says that you can't judge women at face value, does that mean you can with men?" Laphicet asked.

"Sure. Men are plain and simple creatures."

Magilou maliciously smirked and said,

"Oh, is that it? You talk like you're an expert in all things male and masculine. But you can only speak for your own family and experience."

Velvet slightly grinned,

"As if you're the expert to talk."

"And I'm sure you've charmed a magnificent prince to be your lover." Magilou mocked Velvet.

"Sure." Velvet answered Magilou with utmost confidence.

Magilou narrowed her eyes at her and asked,

"What does he look like? Is he tall, handsome and strong with broad shoulders?"

"None of your business." Answered Velvet.

"Don't tell me. He was always on the other side of a swinging door so you only saw his shadow and legs?"

As Magilou finished her sentence, both Velvet and Laphicet remembered the similarity with a romance novel. But Velvet recalled the first time she properly saw Avernus after his instant recover. He was their first outside visitor that came to their house and joined her family for the dinner. She despised that sensation. I didn't fit her despair and anger.

Magilou maintained her grin and continued,

"I see… What a lovely crush that must be." While Magilou thought that she called out Velvet's bluff, Laphicet told them that,

"I read that story. It was a book called… "The Legs of a Man".

Velvet collected her thoughts and said,

"Oh? I have never heard of it."

Eleanor also joined their discussion,

"I have read it, too. It is a sad, bittersweet tale, but I enjoyed it quite a lot. I highly recommend it if you haven't read it."

The Velvet's menacing smile was back and she told Eleanor that,

"Maybe when I have some free time after killing Artorius."

Eleanor shocked to hear her answer and contradictory to her, Magilou chuckled like crazy. However, Laphicet was disappointed and went to Avernus's side. He noticed his gloomy expression and asked,

"Is there something wrong Laphicet?"

He raised his head at Avernus and hopelessly answered,

"I just wanted to know if men could be judged at face value, but they got carried away and talked about something else..."

Avernus winked and placed his hands on his own waist,

"Then maybe you need to spend more time with us men rather than to be with women."

Laphicet dropped his head in shame. As Avernus was grinning at his flustered face, he heard Velvet greeting someone,

"You there! Got a moment?"

Avernus joined the group and took look at the person Velvet was talking to. He was a male with old and rugged leather armor. He jerked out of fear as soon as he saw them, shouting,

"Ghaaah! Are you guys with the Swordbreaker?! Get away from me!"

He suddenly unsheathed his sword and attacked them, Rokurou immediately responded in kind. The unknown man felt the power of Rokurou's strikes and began to beg,

"I'm sorry alright?"

"Ha! Real class act, attacking as you apologize."

They clashed for a few more seconds until the stranger's sword broke. He dropped to his knees, pleading,

"Please, might daemon. I beg you, I'll do anything! Just spare my life!"

Velvet crossed her arms and said,

"I just wanted to ask you something."

But the man stood silent. Laphicet noticed his fear and pointed at Eleanor, telling him that,

"You don't have to worry. This woman here is an exorcist."

Eleanor startled but continued with the act,

"R-Right, I'm Eleanor, a praetor exorcist. Please, remain calm and answered our questions."

The man stood up and wondered,

"You do look like an exorcist, but… what are you doing with daemons like these?"

Avernus frowned and quickly said,

"Mind your own business thief and answer our question! Where we are now? What is this place? What are the nearest ports?"

The man began to startle,

"You… don't know?"

"Don't test my patience…" Avernus threatened.

"Um… You're on Cadnix Island in Islegand. The port is at the other end of that ravine." Answered the man as he pointed to a cliffside, connected with more hanging rope bridges.

Eizen began to write something on a small paper, saying,

"I'll send a sylphjay to Van Eltia."

Rokurou hastily asked the stranger another question,

"One more question, who's this "Swordbreaker"?

"He is a daemon. Causes lots of trouble around these parts. He only attacks swordfighters, and he breaks their blades. He's even taken down a number of praetors." The stranger replied.

"So hence the name Swordbreaker…" Rokurou deducted.

The man continued,

"He wields a fine sword; clearly forged in a foreign land. I tried to find his lair to steal the weapon for myself… but that's when I was attacked. I'd be careful if I were you. If he spots that sword on your back, you'll be in a world of trouble."

"Sounds like a nasty one," Avernus observed.

Magilou pointed at Velvet and said,

"Well, he tries to pull anything on this daemon, and he's in for one crunchy masticate surprise!"

"You folks are all crazy…" The stranger remarked.

Eleanor came closer to him and said

"You're lucky to still be alive. Take this chance to abandon your life of crime."

The stranger saw the seriousness in her eyes and voice and he then stood silently in disgrace.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We need to go to the port." Avernus said to the group and soon they began to traverse more uneven terrain. After another mile of walking, Velvet, Rokurou, and Avernus suddenly stopped going forward.

Laphicet move to the front and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Velvet calmly and unfazed answered,

"An enemy…"

They were all confronted by a daemon, spewing a lot of malevolence and looking like a walking suit of armor. It summoned a unique sword which was unknown to all but Rokurou,

"That sword… Is that Stormquell?" He asked.

"A daemon wielding a foreign-made sword… you must be the Swordbreaker." Velvet observed.

The daemon didn't respond and attacked them in an instant. The group began to disperse and readied themselves for its onslaught. The daemon began to swing his long sword at them, Avernus jumped and quickly appeared on top of it, hitting the daemon in the face with his spinning staff. It didn't show any kind of damage or being slowed down.

"He is attacking blindly. Everyone, strike him from all sides!" Avernus shouted.

Their saturation attack took the daemon by surprise as he got hit by Velvet's **lethal pain** , Avernus's **celestial crush** , and Rokurou's **Haron.**

The dust was settled but the daemon stood up seemingly unharmed.

"He's still moving for some reason…" said Velvet.

Rokurou took the charge directly at him,

"Leave this one to me… Come and get it!"

They hit each other but Rokurou was thrown by the sheer force of the daemon's attack.

They skirmish made Rokurou agitated, He stood up with his daemon eye now burning red, his voice was also changed into a demonic tone,

"… Good! a challenge!"

The Swordbreaker and Rokurou dashed at one another but Laphicet, concerned for Rokurou's safety, cast a series of piercing crystals at the daemon which resulted in daemon being hit and thrown to the ground.

Rokurou turned back towards Laphicet and shouted,

"Don't meddle you little brat!"

He darted at Laphicet and raised his daggers to hit him. In a bright instant flash, a long staff hit his right hand and the dagger flew off. At the same time, a figure appeared in front and he felt a cold steel hand preventing him from advancing. He saw Avernus nearly pierced his chest with his gauntlets. His eyes were burning with anger and disdain,

"Take one more step and I will tear off your heart."

Eleanor and Velvet also walked in front of Laphicet, shielding him from the attack,

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Touch him and I will kill you."

Rokurou suddenly snapped out of his rage, he backed down and said,

"… Sorry. I just got a little riled up."

They all unsheathed their weapons but a soon as they turned their attention back to the daemon, it was nowhere to be found.


	17. The God Blade vs the Staff of Shadows

**Chapter XVII: The God Blade Versus the Staff of Shadows**

Eizen and Rokurou checked the surroundings for the attacking daemon but it had already left the area.

"Do you know that daemon?" Eizen asked.

Rokurou, now calm and in control, answered,

"No, but I know the sword he was using. A blade called Stormquell."

Magilou moved closer to Rokurou, speculative about the sword's name,

 _"Stormquell… now, where have I heard that name before_ …"

Avernus turned to Laphicet, still disturbed,

"Are you okay Laphicet?"

The little Malak slowly nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Velvet suddenly blurted,

"Whatever, the sword and that daemon have nothing to do with our goal. Just get to the port already."

A plan that everyone was agreed to after that awkward and bizarre confrontation. Avernus was the only one who didn't put away his weapon, still wary that the daemon swordsman would probably attack. The way ahead involved, even more, hanging bridges, but there were fewer daemons to deal with. Rokurou, having reverted to his usual self, moved to Laphicet's side,

"Laphicet. I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Laphicet gradually looked at him from the corner of his eyes,

"I… thought you were going to get killed…"

Rokurou quietly sighed and said,

"I know; you were just doing what you thought was right at that moment. That it was partially my fault because I didn't give you a clear enough warning to stay out of it. If it ever happens again, I will give you a decent warning."

Laphicet, now fully facing Rokurou, wondered from his assertion,

"Why? You really don't want me to help? Even if your life is at risk?"

"Yes."

"But Why?"

Rokurou paused for a second,

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. There's someone out there I need to defeat by my own hand." Rokurou was suddenly fired up, expressing, "I want to strike him down. I want to vanquish him. But to achieve that, I need to be a better swordsman."

Laphicet delved into his thoughts again,

"Someone you have to defeat…"

"In a swordfight, yes. And I will do anything to ensure that I triumph over him in the end. I don't care how much it costs me, life, my body… hell, even my soul, I will gladly pay it." He then smirked, "Those feelings have been so central to me for so long… I lost my damn humanity somewhere along the way. Beating him is more important… than life…"

Laphicet repeated Rokurou as if he was etching his words into his own mind.

Rokurou arched over Laphicet and smiled,

"But still, I owe you for saving me back there! There is no point in defeating my opponent if I'm dead!"

Laphicet turned his attention over to Velvet and slowly nodded, then went to her side. Eleanor hurried to him and yelled,

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life!?"

Rokurou was dumbfounded at her rebuke,

"What is it with you? I'm just being honest with the little guy. And no offense but why do you even care?"

"It baffles me that you don't even think it is disrespectful! You truly are a daemon." Eleanor denounced.

Rokurou slightly sneered,

"Yes, this is what I'm; a big bad old daemon."

Rokurou resumed his walk but a metallic gauntlet grabbed his shoulder by force, preventing him from moving. Instantly, Avernus pulled him back. Cold and merciless words soon verbalized from the ex-Shepherd,

"Raise your hand, draw your swords, look at Laphicet the wrong way…" Avernus then pulled Rokurou closer and glared at him,

"And I'll kill you."

Rokurou didn't break the eye contact or blinked but Avernus pushed him away and moved on. Eleanor observed the interaction with great interest. The passion and care the ex-shepherd was showing for Laphicet was plain and clear since the moment they met face to face. But she couldn't get over the fact that why a normal human and most importantly, a Shepherd would be on the side of daemons and pirates.

Eleanor felt the need to dig deeper not just the group's history and psyche, but Avernus's as well. She increased her speed and moved closer to him. He was now walking beside Velvet, Tiamat, and Laphicet.

"Given your background as a "Shepherd", you must know that murder is wrong I assume." She spoke with a straight face. At first, Avernus didn't pay attention. But slowly he began to acknowledge that he heard something,

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me?"

"Yes! How can you even go and murder responsible and good folks who want nothing but protection for their families and people?! You are not a daemon but your assistance and aid in their cause will make you an accomplice. Listen to your heart, it is not too late for you."

Avernus lowered his head,

"Yes, you're right, Eleanor. Lately, I'm beginning to regret the life that I've lived…"

"I knew it! I had a feeling that deep down you're ashamed, you seem to be a good man… wait a minute, are you toying with me?!"

He abruptly raised his head again, trying to look normal and hide his smug face,

"No! It's true, I regret it all."

Eleanor frowned and irritated,

"You are making fun of me…Why are you acting like a child? Are you incapable of a single serious conversation?"

Avernus shook his head and with a guiltless face he said,

"I know, I'm a terrible person and it makes me sad." He looked at Velvet and asked,

"Velvet?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"May I rest my head in your bosom? I wish to cry."

Velvet face blushed red for a second, her brows knotted even more,

"You can cry well away from my bosom I'm certain."

She quickly realized Laphicet was also walking with them but after taking a glance at him, Velvet understood that he didn't hear anything as he was still thinking and oblivious to the events around himself. She looked back at Avernus and saw his innocent face with puppy eyes and it made her even more annoyed.

Avernus looked back at the shamefaced Eleanor and said,

"Did I tell you I was an orphan, Eleanor? I never knew my real family…"

Eleanor put her hand on her forehead, frustrated she said,

"Oh my god! I give up."

Avernus chuckled,

"I will be here Eleanor if you want to talk seriously next time."

Eleanor crossed her arms and moved farther back. Laphicet slowed down and went to her side,

"Eleanor, thanks for stepping in earlier."

"Think nothing of it. My orders are to protect you, so I did just that." Eleanor replied. Laphicet saddened at her response, felt that he's still a tool to them.

"Oh… I see." He depressingly acknowledged. Eleanor perceived his reaction and decided to fix it,

"Of course, orders or no orders, I'd save anyone under a threat from a daemon."

Laphicet's mood turned to better. Velvet observed their interaction with a little bit of jealousy,

" _How noble of you…"_ She muttered.

Velvet then slowly approached Avernus, now walking side by side, whispering fiercely,

"We need to talk seriously, Avernus."

Still having his proud and self-satisfied face on, he said,

"About your bosom? As you wish."

"Oh, my god you're impossible Avernus! I wanted to say that we need to watch over Laphicet a bit more."

"Why? Are you jealous of that woman?"

Velvet's face once again turned red,

"Wh-at?... No…, of course, that's not it. I just don't want Eleanor to succeed in her mission, that's it."

Avernus smiled proudly,

"Don' worry, I have it under control. She tries anything, she's in it for a surprise. But I have an idea; instead of trying to look like a threat to her, we need to gain her trust."

"What you mean?"

"She is a good person at heart, manipulating her is easy. Also, having her in a good mood will make it simpler to discover her plots and moves." Avernus implied.

"You're right… I'll tell Eizen later, he definitely can help with that." Said Velvet.

"OH! I GOT IT!"

The cry startled everyone. Inquisitive, they all stopped and looked at Magilou. She giggled and began retelling a new story with utmost enthusiasm and eagerness,

"The tragic tale of the sword Stormquell. Gather around and listen to you all grimy wayfarers! Once, a long time ago, there was a sword renowned the world over for its peerlessly sharp edge, its forger shrouded in mystery. So mighty was each swing of the sword, it produced howling winds that could level mountains! No other sword could match its power. The people, in their superstition, began to call it the God Blade."

Strangely, Avernus and Tiamat began to look at each other, smirking. Magilou was vexed because of them, but she continued,

"Shush you two! Now, there was one man who was truly enamored with the God Blade. His name was Kurogane, a blacksmith of wondrous talent. His heart was set on forging an even greater sword. He wanted to name it: Stormquell, the sword to conquer God Blade's roaring winds."

"So, did he make it?" Laphicet inquired.

"Kurogane forged scores of challenges to the God Blade, but each one was shattered by the implacable God Blade itself." Magilou narrated.

"What happened to Kurogane?" asked Avernus.

"Some say the God Blade's wielder chopped off his head. Others say he took his own life. The truth is lost to history, but perhaps he, and his grudge towards the God Blade, somehow yet live. If that's the blade, we should all stay wary tonight."

"Huh? Why?" Laphicet asked.

Rokurou came forward and answered Laphicet that,

"Because that "God Blade" Kurogane wanted so desperately to the top has been passed own through my family for generation… its name is Stormhowl."

"Weapons and their legends…hmm," Avernus muttered,

Laphicet looked at him and asked,

"What is it Avernus?"

"Oh, it is nothing I just remembered something…"

Tiamat came to Laphicet's side and suddenly asked,

"Do you want to know about another legendary weapon, Laphicet?"

"Oh boy, do I? Yes, please!"

Tiamat grinned and began to reveal her story,

"A long time ago, daemons and monsters had ravaged a far-away land. The king was desperate, losing legions after legions of his soldiers to the daemon horde. The people from around the country massed unto the capital; the last safe city on the continent. Grief, sorrow, and misery overtook the souls of the population."

"The advisors and mystic pioneers of the king's court discovered the lair of an old goddess who was slumbering beneath the deepest depth of all the Earthpulses. A lone warrior volunteered to journey into the earthpulse and raise the goddess from her sleep.

Avernus crossed his arms, sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tiamat continued,

"But one day, when the calamity was at the very door of the capital, in the last attempt at saving their people, they decided to dive deep into the unknown parts of the earthpulse. The warrior traveled into the innermost and dangerous province of the underground hollow. There, he found a Malak, under attack by the daemons. The warrior killed all of the daemons but it was too late for the victim. The Malak died but not before gifting the warrior with his own body and weapon to wield the power of the spirits; the Staff of Shadows."

"Then, he found the lair of the five-headed-dragon of the legend. After a small quarrel, the entity decided to grant him her vessel and the power to eradicate the daemons. The warrior came back and with his new found powers, he pushed back the daemon horde to the brink of annihilation. People revered him, his distinguished staff brought both hope to the people and planted fear into his enemies' hearts."

Laphicet's still stood astounded, asked,

"So what happened to the warrior? And his weapon?!"

Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou, and Avernus all snickered at the same time.

However, Tiamat answered the boy,

"After a few years, He went on a pilgrimage to the lands far away. The truth is, he never came back. Some people saying that he was lost at sea and now, the Staff of Shadows is resting at the deepest bottom of the vast ocean."

Eleanor was rubbing her chin, thinking deeply,

"I don't know why I have a feeling that the man in this story seems familiar…"

Avernus looked at her and chuckled,

"One day Eleanor, someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly."

Eleanor and Laphicet looked at him with awe and wonder,

"You… you're that warrior!" Eleanor hastily spoke.

"Warrior, Shepherd, arcane sorcerer, spirit whisperer. Yes, I'm that man."

"Those are a lot of titles for one man to bear." Said Eizen.

Avernus slowly nodded,

"Yeah, but I'm none of them now. I'm dead to the world or at least, to my people."

"I thought you called your weapon, the Dreamshadow not Staff of Shadows," Rokurou questioned.

"Same as Stormhowl and the God Blade. The staff of Shadows is the name people chose to call it."

Eizen breathed heavily and asked,

"So your weapon is made of… what, a Malak's body?"

"Not body but he fused himself into what you can call a "Blessing". it can meld magic. The malak willed it to be. Although there are things that I don't even know."

Velvet looked at Tiamat and asked,

"So, that goddess in that story… she is "you" I presume?"

Tiamat lowered and raised her head slightly and briefly,

"I'm many things, one of them is being her vessel for ages."

"I… don't understand, are you that "goddess" or not?" Velvet insisted.

"Once I was a Malak, lost in the deepest depths of Earthpulses, wondering in the darkness and looking for the light. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being. She granted me all I desired and more. I have carried Tiamat through the ages ever since."

Velvet frowned and said,

"Now you sound just like Magilou…" She waited and then asked again,

"Do you mean that you carry the goddess inside you?"

Tiamat giggled,

"She is me, no more separate than your heart from your chest."

" _I don't get it, what kind of Malak is she…"_ Eleanor wondered in confusion.

"Don't speak in riddles with me, Malak." Velvet suddenly became angry.

Avernus stepped between them, explaining,

"Velvet, calm down. What she means is that she is her vessel but the main body lies elsewhere."

Eizen acknowledged it and said,

"I think what she and Avernus are saying is that her transcendent body is laying at whatever location she mentioned… although I'm still not sure how's that even possible." However, he was skeptical. Her existence didn't feel right to the experienced Malak.

Velvet waved her hand at Tiamat,

"Whatever, as long as she can kill exorcists. She can even be another lost Empyrean for all I care."

Tiamat studied Velvet's face with mocking eyes, and her mouth twisted into a humorless smile upon hearing her statement: _another lost Empyrean_. Avernus clapped his hands and loudly said,

"Okay, break time is over. We will speak more when we get back to Van Eltia."

The group followed him, walking for a few more miles, they reached a cave which turned out to be a mining location. The cave was filled with mining equipment but the living soul was in sight. They passed through several holes and narrow spaces between rocks. Eizen tapped Avernus on his shoulder, he turned and saw him, Magilou, and Rokurou maliciously smirking,

"What is it now?" Avernus eyes dwindled as skepticism filled his mind.

"We were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us." Said Eizen.

"Magilou is involved so it's about a bet and probably going to be offensive." Avernus guessed.

Magilou continued to smirk and said,

"Yep… probably. You and Tiamat are friends for a long time, is that right?

Avernus glared at Magilou, "That's right. What about it?"

Magilou formed a straight face enough to asked her question,

"So… you two... um… ever were more than just friends? If you know what I mean."

"Oh, for the love of… REALLY?!" Avernus placed his hand on his eyes, shaking his head and feeling irritated.

"Look Avernus, it is a natural thing to be curious about." Said Rokurou.

"Maybe for a twelve-year-old, not for some grown ass people!"

Magilou sighed and said,

"It is a simple yes or no question, don't be so dramatic about it."

"Nothing is ever plain and clear with Malakhim, especially with some ancient being!"

Magilou clapped her hands and said,

"So you do have some "experience"!"

Avernus, trying to be calm and collected, replied,

"I did not say that."

Eizen sneered and said,

"Don't panic Avernus, it will be our little secret."

"This conversation is over! If you have any more questions, go and ask her instead of bothering me with them." Avernus yelled and continued walking, gaining some distance between them.

"Now who's twelve…" Magilou quietly muttered in a disappointing tone.

All of a sudden, they heard echoes of swords clashing and immediately followed the narrow corridors to the source.

There, they saw the Swordbreaker daemon laying on the ground; his sword was broken and a tall, muscular man with long black hair stood near him. His wore a unique shirt that only covered his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving the torso exposed. Rokurou jolted hard and his face expression instantly changed at the sight of that man.

"Well, you're the strangest daemon I've ever seen! Your body is much harder than your own sword!" The man said.

"Who is this?" asked Velvet.

Eleanor quickly explained;

"That's Lord Shigure, one of only two legate exorcists in the entire Abbey."

"What's a lone legate doing all the way here?" Avernus inquired.

Shigure began to turn to them, slowly. He began to smirk at the sight of them.

"Eleanor! What are you doing here? What the hell happened to you? Did you get capture by daemons or are you a defector?"

Eleanor's voice began to stutter, unable to answer the legate properly,

"It doesn't matter. I don't care, do whatever you want. But still, today is my lucky day. Encountering the one and only Stormquell and… my target at the same time!" As he was checking the broken sword on the ground, he switched his attention to Avernus, eyes frowned but smiling at the same time.

"Your target?!" Velvet was surprised as she glanced at Avernus.

"I was displeased when I heard that you were at the Empyrean throne causing trouble and I've missed the opportunity to meet you, Shepherd from-afar."

A small but chubby looking cat appeared from behind him. Avernus quickly recognized the Malak,

"Morgirm?!"

"Aw, fancy meeting you here, Avernus. Back from the dead, I see." Morgrim looked at Shigure and requested that,

"Please, he is a considerate and a kind young man, Shigure. Show him the respect he deserves."

Shigure laughed,

"Of course, don't worry about it." Shigure turned his attention to Avernus once more,

"I must thank you for saving Morgrim's life, she speaks highly of you. When Artorius demanded your death I couldn't pass the chance, with the concern in Melchior's eyes, I finally understood that I have a chance to fight someone that has some boldness up his sleeve!"

Avernus grabbed his staff and said,

"What can I say, legate, when your life is nothing but fighting after fighting, you'll always get dragged into it, no matter what."

Shigure laughed loudly,

"Ha-ha! That's what I wanted to hear, Shepherd!"

"But Shigure, I think there is someone else over there that wants your attention. He looks lonely." Said Morgrim.

"You're right, I'm being a jerk. I just can't pass up the chance to tease my little brother. Can I Rokurou?"

Rokurou and Shigure were locked in the staring contest.

"What is going on here?!" Velvet gritted her teeth as she couldn't digest the level of coincidence.

"You haven't changed a bit, brother," Rokurou observed.

"What? Are you blind? I'm a lot stronger, you dumb ass. You're the one who hasn't changed. Are you still thinking about trying to take me down?"

Laphicet eyes glowed,

"So he is the one who you want to beat in a fight!"

Rokurou went for his blades, he pulled out the swords swiftly as his front hair moved to the sides, revealing his dark and mutated second-half. His daemon eye blazed,

"I'm not who I was that day either… Brother."

Shigure narrowed his eyes at Rokurou's face,

"Wait a minute… You're a daemon now! This is good! But I wonder… has that really changed anything?" He slowly drew his sword out of the scabbard. The sound of rubbing the blade against its casing alarmed the gang that it was going to be messy.

"When my real Stormhowl split your pathetic toy again, you're going to piss yourself like the last time?"

Shigure slashed his sword in mid-air, creating a gust of wind. Rokurou readied himself to attack him,

"I will handle him. Laphicet no matter what, I need you to stay out of it."

Laphicet was disappointed but agreed to his request.

They were off, the gang focused on their fight. Rokurou made sure to keep his eye on him as he dashed. The certainty and confidence in his brother's eyes made him uncomfortable. Shigure vertically slashed his sword at the attacking Rokurou. He dodged it but he wasn't fast enough to evade the follow-up slash so he defended himself with his dual blades.

KAZANG!

"It's been too long since we crossed swords, brother." Shigure locked his eyes in a staring contest with brother. Rokurou's left eye glowed brightly,

"Shut up! You're dead! I will make you regret sparing my life last time!"

Rokurou pushed back, breaking the stalemate and moved his foot to his right side, trying to stab Shigure from his flank while he had the chance. But he was much faster, quickly performed sidestep of his own to perform a surprise attack. Shigure held the handle of his sword with two hands and thrust it towards Rokurou. He barely managed to get out of the way.

Shigure stopped and placed the Stormhowl on his shoulder.

"You fight more lively as a daemon, I like it!"

Rokurou roared in anger as he charged his brother once more. Shigure also ran towards him, pouncing and slashing his long sword at him. The Rokurou's disadvantage in range was obvious as closing the distance to hit his brother with his much shorter swords was a major problem. Each of his swings barely landed on Stormhowl and close enough to reach Shigure, he forced to be on the defensive most of the time.

Suddenly, Shigure raised his sword. Faraway for Rokurou to exploit and counter-attack, Rokurou crossed his swords to defend himself.

 _CLING!_

The Stormhowl landed on his blades. Soon, the pressure from Shigure's long sword broke his defense, throwing him to the ground.

Shigure slowly walked towards Rokurou, pointing his sword at his fallen brother,

"Unfortunately, I think our fight is over."

Laphicet cried Rokurou's name. Eleanor felt that her body moved on her own, unable to control it, she charged with her spear aimed at Shigure. Rokurou threw one of his short swords at Eleanor, watching helplessly as the tip of the blade approaching her face, she closed her eyes,

CLING!

She opened her eyes and saw Avernus slashed the blade in mid-air using his staff.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted Rokurou. He then pulled out his own broken longsword.

"We are just getting started!"

Shigure having a displeased look on his face, placed the Stormhowl on his shoulders and said,

"You don't want to back down this time? But we are done here."

Rokurou, still furious, charged at Shigure,

"Calm down, brother. We can't have a real fight unless you actually bring a decent sword to our fight. Go ask that old daemon Kurogane to make you one. I'll be waiting." Said Shigure.

Laphicet locked his sights at the armored daemon,

"It is that blacksmith! From Magilou's story!"

Shigure slowly walked away from the scene, he looked at Avernus and said,

"I will also be waiting for you at port Cadnix, shepherd. Unless you can beat me, I will not let you or your friends getting off this Island. Take a hint from my little brother."

Velvet nearly transformed her arm, shouting at Shigure as anger filled her veins,

"Who are you to decide that?"

Shigure returned her mad look with his own threatening stare,

"Do you have a problem with that, lady?"

He swung his sword at Velvet, creating a blow of wind that traveled fast towards her. She braced but Avernus moved in front and slammed his staff on the ground, creating a wind wave of his own which collided and nullified Stormhowl's blow.

"I will accept your challenge, legate." Avernus calmly declared.

Laphicet shook his head in fear,

"No! You can't!"

Shigure began to laugh, satisfied,

"Haha! Then best of luck to you, Shepherd. You will need it."

As Shigure walked out of the cave, Eleanor ran towards him,

"Lord Shigure! Sir, I'm on a high-level mission!"

"I get it, Eleanor. You've gone rogue. Enjoy it while it lasts. I see you again, I will kill you."

Avernus held his arm in front of Eleanor, shaking his head as Shigure and Morgrim exited the area.

"He was only playing with us. I can tell that he didn't even try though." Eizen observed.

Avernus turned to the group and said,

"I will take him on, you guys just…"

"You will NOT fight him alone! I won't let you." Velvet protested.

"You don't trust me, Velvet?"

After heavy breathing, She then said,

"No, and that's my decision. Instead, if it comes to it, we will all fight him together or will try to sneak past him out of the harbor."

"That won't do you any good, but there is another way," Kurogane spoke and walked towards another section of the cave. He looked at Rokurou and said,

"Follow me."

Soon, Kurogane and Rokurou disappeared into the darkness while the rest of the gang stayed behind. Laphicet ran to Avernus and Velvet, he anxiously asked,

"Aren't w going after him?"

Velvet answered,

"This is his fight and it has nothing to do with me or Avernus."

"But Shigure said that he'd be waiting for Avernus at the port. He may be crazy, but he's not stupid enough to let us slip by." Eizen reminded.

Eleanor unexpectedly showed excitement and said,

"Lord Shigure is also a master swordsman and he is even more skilled that Artorius! I doubt Avernus and Rokurou have a chance at beating him."

Laphicet looked at Avernus, now deeply thinking and said,

"But Kurogane seems to have some kind of plan."

Avernus accepted the idea, he said,

"Then we will go and will see what he has to say."

"Alright fine, but no heroics. Do you hear me, Avernus?" Velvet sighed and agreed.

He slowly nodded and they all began to follow the path. As they were making their way towards the Kurogane and Rokurou, Velvet turned to Eleanor and asked,

"What was that fat cat creature accompanying Shigure?"

"Morgirm? She is a Malak. She just looks different."

"And what else?"

"ha? She has all the abilities of a Malak."

Velvet glared at her, Eleanor continued her explanation,

"I'm not trying to hide anything. This is all I know of her. Even Lord Shigure is an exorcist legate, he can match exorcists or daemons even without the use of Malak artes. And since no one has ever seen Shigure using an arte, Morgrim is considered one of the seven wonders of the Abbey."

Avernus chuckled and said,

"I doubt she even can use an arte. She made me carry her and didn't even help a little bit when I had to fight the pursuing daemons that night."

Everyone turned their eyes to him, Magilou suddenly blurted,

"Wait a minute, you two actually said something to each other during that commotion…"

"Yes, I saved her along with Grimoirh three years ago. Never thought that I would meet her again as an enemy." Avernus remembered and explained.

 _"Morgrim and Grimoirh, what were you two doing together that night, I wonder_ …" Magilou whispered.

They soon reached the hideout; a large smithy with a lot of swords all around. Laphicet was amazed by the number of unused blades,

Rokurou looked at him and said,

"This is what happens when someone is so obsessed with forging swords he forgets to die."

"I gave up everything, thinking of nothing else but forging a sword that could surpass Stormhowl. And before I knew it…"

"You left your humanity somewhere along the way…" Avernus said and exhaled deeply. "Resentment for a purpose.

Kurogane looked at Rokuro,

"And I'm not the only one who traded his humanity. Your grudge against your brother must be great."

"We're not so different. You've never broken and I'm living in the same way. If anything can break Shigure and his God Blade, it's the bitterness I carry!" Determined, Rokurou declared to the daemon.

"Then I will forge you a new blade for you to wield," Kurogane stated.

Rokurou walked towards the daemon, asking,

"Should I take it from the top?"

Kurogane nodded,

"My arms are all I'll be needing."

Rokurou quickly pulled one of his blades and cut the daemons head. Eleanor and Laphicet stood frozen,

"What are you doing?!" Eleanor yelled.

"I'm just cutting some raw materials for the sword," Rokurou answered.

Laphicet, still puzzled, asked,

"Why you need… his head?!"

"Yes. With this hunk of Pure resentment, I will forge you a new Stormquell." The blacksmith declared.

Rokurou shook his head,

"No, this sword is a reminder of my weakness in the past. I will defeat my brother using my own secret, dual-wielding technique that I practiced all these years."

"Very well. A pair of short blades, as you requested."

Kurogane sat behind his forge; starting with melting away his head and shaping it to two separate molten metal.

Avernus moved in front of the shocked Laphicet and hinted,

"Go outside with Velvet and the rest Laphicet, you don't need to see this."

Velvet came to his side and asked,

"Why? You want a sword too?"

"What? You still don't trust me? I want to be here to clear my head, and watch him forging new swords."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at him,

"Okay… you can stay. We will wait for you outside."

The group left alone the two warriors with a headless daemon and a series of clanking sounds echoing the cave."

Rokurou came to Avernun's side and said in a threatening tone,

"Shigure is mine, whatever he said to you back there is of no concern. I'm the only one who has a chance to beat him."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Avernus slowly nodded,

"…Very well. You will have the first shot. But if you fall or fail to stop him; I will charge in and kill your brother. You may hate me for this but know that I don't care. I have people in this group that I need to protect and I could care less about your honor and your old family dispute or whatever this obsession is."

"Agreed. But only if I'm dead or I will fight you too." Rokurou established.

Avernus sighed,

"Whatever… it's your funeral."

Minutes had passed. The dual-swords of resentment were completed. Rokurou and Avernus moved outside to meet the rest but they heard sounds of fighting. They increased their speed and saw Eleanor fighting a high ranking member of exorcists. Rokurou rushed in and instantly slashed away at the enemy. The exorcist fell in an instant.

Eizen crossed his arms and said,

"So, I take it you two are ready?"

Rokurou sheathed his new dark red swords and answered,

"No, I will be the one to kill Shigure, not Avernus."

Avernus rolled his eyes and joined Velvet. She was already scolding a disturbed Eleanor,

"Keep fighting like that, and you will be dead and Laphicet will lose his vessel. I have new orders for you; Fight the exorcists, but make sure they don't die."

The concern left Eleanor's eyes she turned back to her usual mood, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

Avernus smiled,

 _"Cold but calm and gathered, virtues of a good leader."_ He thought to himself of Velvet's action _._

Tiamat came to his side,

"What's the plan now?"

"We will go to the docks and fight the legate." Avernus turned to Rokurou and said,

"Then Rokurou will fight his brother, as he requested. I will remain as a backup in case he fails to finish him off."

The group agreed and they moved on towards the village. They exited the mine and soon, they reach a village. In the distance, they could see a gate to the docks. The lonely legate along with his Malak was waiting for them,

"They're here, which mean they took out every one of the exorcists who went after them." Morgrim deducted.

"I told them not bother, but they didn't listen," Shigure said and looked at his brother,

"So, did you get a new sword?"

Rokurou didn't respond and instead stared into his brother's eyes. Shigure rolled his eyes and slowly pulled the Stormhowl out of its scabbard.

"Alright, I will find out for myself then!"

Rokurou unsheathed his new short blades and readied himself for the onslaught,

"Go Rokurou and find your victory!" Laphicet suddenly cheered for his fellow swordsman. Rokurou nodded and dashed at his brother.

Rokurou fixed his eyes at his brother, raising his arms as he reached him.

CLANK!

The new set of resentment swords clashed into Stormhowl.

"I hope you don't die too soon! I want this fight to be fun, brother!" smirking, Shigure taunted his younger brother.

"Shut up and die!"

Rokurou began to relentlessly. Swings after swings, his blades kept getting blocked but nonetheless, Shigure was impressed.

"Oh! Those are some fine looking swords!"

Rokurou gritted his teeth,

"Take a good look, because they're going to be cut you down!"

Again, Rokurou swung. His swords missed. Shigure managed another smirk. In Rokurou's though, it was impressive, but he was kept getting angrier. Shigure had fun, staying on the defensive to see more of his brother's moves.

Immediately after the final attacks, Rokurou attacked him again. This time, he slashed Shigure three times, nearly overwhelming his guard. He jumped back as he throws one of his blades and the blade found it target and passed Shigure's guard but he deflected it using his gauntlet. Rokurou pounced and grabbed his sword in mid-air and instantly followed another strike using his two dual swords, hitting Shigure with a cross slash.

" **RANGETSU STYLE: HARON**!" He shouted.

Rokurou turned to assess the aftermath of his attack. To his surprise Shigure turned back, raising his blade.

"I don't even need to dodge! It's not over, yet! **Rangetsu… Eagle**!"

Shigure slammed his sword to the ground. A huge amount of power unleashed and ruptures the ground around them. Rokurou stood guard as the immense forced reached his defensive stance. The energy threw him to the side and broke off his blades.

"You put up a good fight brother, I'll give you that. But I expected more from a daemon. Shouldn't you bring more to our fight than "pretty damn good Rangetsu style"? said Shigure as he shook his head. Disappointed, he continued,

"you don't have what it takes to win against the rightful heir."

Rokurou furious, tossed the broken blade and darted towards his opponent once more,

"This isn't over; I have got something else to show you!"

Shigure saw the flaw and openness of his guard and thrust his blade at Rokurou, to everyone's surprise, he extended his left arm towards the Stormhowl and the blade pierced his hand. He moved towards the now defenseless Shigure, his left hand being torn and closed his distance between them, Rokurou raised his blade to cut off Shigure's head.

Shigure quickly grabbed the damaged blade on Rokurou's back, pulling it off and using it as a guard to stop his brother's strike. Rokurou was stunned as his move failed. Shigure smirked and kicked his brother, throwing him away towards the group.

"I'm impressed, brother, that was clever, sacrificing one of your hands to go for my head! Seconds slower and I'd be dead. I like it! This is what I've been looking for."

Shigure tossed the broken Stormquell at his exhausted brother's feet,

"Alas, I'm not satisfied yet…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Avernus slowly walked between him and the group. He grabbed his staff and it extended to full form.

Laphicet and Tiamat began running towards him but he shouted,

"I don't want any interruptions! Stand aside!"

Tiamat stopped and grabbed Laphicet's shoulder. He turned to her,

"But he needs our…"

Tiamat nodded, ensuring Laphicet that Avernus had it under control.

Velvet instinctively readied herself for the attack but was stopped by Eizen.

Shigure smirked once more and said,

"Alright, Shepherd. I hope you're more entertaining than my brother."

Avernus held his staff behind his back by his right hand and guarding his front using his left arm. Shigure looked at his stance and once again said to the silent ex-Shepherd,

"That's a unique stance you got there. Let's see what you got!"

Contrary to Shigure 's enthusiastic nature, Avernus stood calm and cold, rushing at each other with great speed. Their weapons connected, flashes and sparks of light flickered from each hit. They stood their ground, legs stayed firm in their places.

CLINK, CLINK, and CLINK. Constant and rapid motions made it harder for everyone to see through the blurriness of their fight. Shigure tried to find an opening but each endeavor foiled by Avernus as he kept trapping the strikes with his staff, Shigure felt that each move is blocked by an invisible wall. He landed a heavy blow which was block by the staff.

"I've never fought someone using a pole weapon so masterfully!" Shigure praised him. Avernus stared blankly into his eyes, saying,

"You talk too much, legate…"

Shigure pushed as their weapons were locked, blazes of light emanating from the joint. Avernus pushed harder and their feet slowly began to penetrate the ground.

"You don't use your magic, Shepherd. Come on, make it a little bit interesting for me." Shigure taunted.

"… No." Avernus uncaringly responded.

Shigure smirked and suddenly moved his blade upward, breaking the stalemate. Then in an instant, thrust his sword towards Avernus's face, just as he did previously with Rokurou. Avernus barely managed to move to the right, narrowly escaping a fatal stab as a small portion of his hair were cut and a flesh wound on his cheek was all that was left of Shigure's move.

As the sword was still moving forward, Avernus spun his staff, moving it in an upward slice into Shigure's unguarded chest. A set of long blades extended from the end of each side. The blades found fabric and a little bit of flesh. Shigure quickly stepped back, examining the small wound on his chest and beating his chest three times with his hand.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's what I wanted to see! A double-Scythe Staff! Your weapon is interesting too, Shepherd. I wonder what is the story behind it!"

Avernus wiped the blood off his face, "Let's wrap this up, legate."

"Couldn't agree more," Shigure answered and raised his sword.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at the Shigure, charging him. Velvet, already saw the result of the attack on Rokurou began to shout,

"What the hell are you doing you fool?!"

Avernus continued to run as he was showing no intention of backing down or guarding against the attack,

"It will be the same every time, Shepherd! **Rangetsu…Eagle**!"

Avernus spun his double scythe staff and dashed at Shigure,

"Shadows are all that will remain… **Harken Scythe**!"

The two weapons collided in midair, creating a lighting explosion. The flash blinded everyone around the area and a wind wave traveled and swept away everything in and around the harbor.

The dust settled after a minute, two warriors were standing still. Shigure began to chuckle,

"You are something else, Avernus. No wonder a lot of people want to take you down. Meeting my attack with your own, you are crazy! But we're done for today." He calmly said and looked at the others,

"Listen up! If you all want to take me down, come find once you're more skilled and better armed!"

Rokurou began to breathe heavily, filled with determination he said,

"I will kill you, no matter how many years it takes or how many time I lose!"

Shigure smiled at Rokurou, "That's the vicious face I'm looking for. See you later, little brother."

As he began to leave the area, he passed the still motionless Avernus, whispering to him,

"I'm satisfied, even you didn't go all out against me. rest up and goodbye for now, Shepherd."

Magilou jumped in joy and screamed,

"We did it! We're still alive! Yay!"

Eizen saw Van Eltia docking near them. However, Velvet saw Avernus still standing, with his staff still at hand. She along with Laphicet and Tiamat went to his side.

"Shigure was strong but you were amazing too!" Laphicet praised him. Tiamat placed her hand on Avernus's shoulder, asking

"Are you Okay, Avernus? What's wrong?"

Velvet noticed his hands were shaking, his hair was covering his eyes.

"I'm fine… let's go to the… ship." Avernus slowly muttered.

Before he could move, he suddenly began to throw up a large amount of blood. Avernus dropped to his knees, his staff fell into the ground as it made a loud clinking sound. Tiamat hands were lit up with a healing spell, grabbing him,

"What happened to you?! Avernus? Talk to me!"

Another stream of blood flowed from his nostrils.

"I'm fine… just need to…"

Immediately he vomited more blood. Velvet quickly caught his other side, preventing him to fall on the ground. Mad and worried at the same time, she yelled,

"I knew it! I will never trust you again. You're a fool! Do you hear me?! A damn and miserable fool!"

"...had to..." Avernus whispered and the light in his eyes slowly faded away as Velvet's watched in horror.

Eizen quickly came to his aid and held his other side, pulling him off the ground with the help of Velvet. Tiamat began to move her glowing hand around his torso,

"Several ribs are broken, internal bleeding. Laphicet! I need your help!" she yelled.

Laphicet, face filled with sadness and concern, obeyed and used his healing magic constantly alongside Tiamat. Magilou ran to their side and said,

"Bring him to the ship! I want to make some healing potions." She looked at Bienfu, ordering,

"Go find me some Aloe Vera, Gotu Kola, and Arnica. Fast! Shoo!"

As the startled Biefu flew away fast, the misty-eyed Laphicet slowly asked,

"…What happened? Why?"

"He took a full blow from Rangetu's Eagle. It shatters the stone. I don't know how he could've even survived." Rokurou explained.

" _Reaper's curse_!" Eizen whispered to himself. He then looked at Velvet and said,

"On my go, three, two, one!"

They picked him up and moved fast unto the ship. Benwick came out to welcome them but instantly jumped away, scared as he saw the now unconscious and bloodied Avernus being dragged inside the Van Eltia.

An hour passed. Avernus was still unconscious, resting on one the beds with Laphicet sitting beside him, holding his arms above him and using his healing artes. Velvet was standing outside the cabin, peeking through the half-opened door.

Tiamat appeared behind her.

"You can go inside if you want. He is in a normal condition, he just needs to rest." Said Tiamat.

Velvet turned to her, now looking more furious than ever, her amber eyes were brimming with ire.

"Why you don't go inside and help Laphicet with healing?" Velvet wondered as she pointed out to the exhausted little Malak constantly yawning.

"Laphicet needs to learn to control his powers. Wouldn't want the same thing as the Empyrean throne happens here. Consider this a part of his training." Tiamat answered.

Velvet leaned against the wall and crossed her arms and legs, sighing.

Tiamat smirked and said,

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to this. I remember that I had to use my healing magic more than any other artes during the war with the hordes back at Hyland. He knew defeating him was near impossible. That was a calculated risk... or at least that what he will tell you."

Velvet slightly raised her head but said nothing. Her arms began to wrap around her torso as she was trying to comfort herself.

"I want to ask you something important, Velvet," Tiamat said, forcing Velvet to look at her,

"Avernus is quite taken with you. It is hard not to notice the longing eyes he always gives you. He thinks that I don't know, but I always understand. Too sweet for my taste though."

Velvet, looking annoyed and irritated, asked,

"What do you mean, Tiamat?"

"I want to ask you where you thought it was going. Avernus is a fine man, but he is quite inexperienced when it comes to affairs of the heart itself. I would hate to see him get hurt, Velvet."

"Why do you care?" asked Velvet.

"He is my family and I'm kind of… his big sister. You very well know what I mean. There is great potential for tragedy here. I don't know you but I know him very well. Love is ultimately a selfish act. It demands that one is devoted to a single individual. You will probably occupy his mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. He cannot afford to be selfish. I must know Velvet; you may be forced to make a choice between Avernus and your revenge against Artorius." Tiamat then moved closer to Velvet,

Velvet turned her attention away from Tiamat, looking back at Avernus, peacefully sleeping alongside the now passed out Laphicet.

"What would you chose then, Velvet Crowe?"


	18. Reflections

**Chapter XVIII: Reflections**

Velvet looked at Laphicet, who fell sleep on the unconscious body of Avernus, drooling. She turned her attention to the man himself. His face was peaceful and to her, it seemed that he had a slight smile. She was annoyed, because lately, whenever both of them were looking at each other, he was smiling more than before. Constant flirting and teasing didn't help with what truly was going in Velvet's mind.

Velvet thought that she didn't deserve his attention or any of the romantic advances he made upon her. Those were for a normal girl, not a vengeful killer daemon. Her thoughts and mind were solely focused on killing Artorius but Avernus was too distracting. To her, no one was stupider than him.

"He's naïve and wrong, I don't need unnecessary emotional entanglement." She spoke callously and looked at the silvered-haired Malak,

"and… nothing can get in the way of my revenge, not even him."

Velvet expected to see Tiamat disappointed. But the Malak slowly smiled and calmly asked,

"So, you choose vengeance then?"

Velvet turned to Avernus once again, then she remembered; the one thing that she despised most was his considerate attitude. Tabatha said that he went through hell and back to find her. He threw himself at battleships, daemons, exorcists, Artorius, and even her hunger for blood to keep her safe. Nevertheless, he was there again, wounded and battered on a bed because he wanted to protect a bunch of daemons and pirates. There was no place for his bravery and sacrifices.

Velvet coldly said,

"Do I need to repeat myself to you?"

"No, Velvet. That was all I needed to hear. But I have a request, tell him before his feelings sprout more roots."

Velvet, focused and collected, stared Tiamat in the eyes,

"Then you must answer me; Why this matter is remotely important to you? Consider this… the price for letting him go."

The Malak's smile went away.

"Very well…" Tiamat moved closer to the door and fully opened it, leaning against the door frame,

"I'm here to preserve the power that once was, nothing more. I just want to make sure that he survives this stupid adventure and come back to where he belongs. Believe it or not, he's riding that thin line between madness and sanity."

"Why is that?" asked Velvet.

Tiamat went to the bed and sat beside Avernus, she mockingly glared at Velvet.

"I thought all you cared about was your revenge?"

Velvet pressure her lips together and stood silent.

"Anyway, I told you what you wanted to know. Knowing the rest is meaningless. You just need to do your own part now." Tiamat closed her eyes and her body glowed bright blue. She levitated and mimicked Avernus's sleep position and slowly sank within his body. Laphicet suddenly woke up. Velvet came to his side and patted him on his shoulder, they both went out of the room.

Velvet walked outside with Laphicet trailing behind him. The voices of the crew could be heard coming from the outside as they were getting ready for departure. Van Eltia moderately shook, signaling that it had already begun to leave the harbor. They both went to the deck, seeing Kurogane talking with Rokurou as they were examining the Dreamshadow, swinging it left and right.

"So, you're saying that this thing is formed from a body of a Malak?" The headless Kurogane asked with his echoing voice.

"That's what both of them claimed," Rokurou answered.

"This feels heavy… very heavy. How he can move…"

Velvet quickly cut Kurogane short and shouted in her calm but a threatening voice,

"Hey! What do you want with Avernus's staff?!"

Rokurou took notice and responded,

"Nothing, just wondering why this thing is so heavy."

Kurogane threw the staff at Velvet. She caught it normally but the feeling of its abnormal weight made her hold it with her both hands. She put the end of the staff on the ground and placed her left hand on her hips, unintentionally posing as Avernus himself which in turn made Laphicet laugh.

After a close study, Rokurou finally said,

"I think the heavyweight acts as a security measure. It is not fatal but it will prevent you to do anything useful with it."

"So it's directly connected to the wielder. Hmm…" Kurogane observed and again his voice went silent. Having no head made it impossible for others to make out what exactly his mood was. Then after a few moments, his echoing voice came back.

"I have an idea. I can make the greatest sword to beat the god blade but the wielder must be a swordsman of unmatched skill."

Rokurou narrowed his eyes and said,

"You mean that Avernus is an unmatched fighter?"

Velvet sneered a little,

"What is it Rokurou? Are you jealous?"

"No… just curious." Rokurou cool and composed, responded.

Kurogane continued,

"…Yes. But that's not the point. Being an unrivaled swordsman signifies that you're in sync with your weapon. You treat it with respect and it will treat you the same in return."

Rokurou proudly chuckled,

"Now I get it! I will start to train harder immediately."

Laphicet clenched his fists in excitement and said,

"Yes! I want to see how you train Rokurou!"

Velvet waved her hand and said indifferently that,

"Whatever, you boys do what you want to do. I don't know why I always get myself into these situations."

As Velvet began to go back to the crew quarters, she saw Magilou standing behind Eizen, flapping like crazy and pointing to someone near the bow of the ship. She, Laphicet, and Rokurou joined them and they noticed that the individual was Eleanor and she was talking to herself.

"Velvet's daemon hand and Avernus's staff are both threatening weapons to the Abbey. I need to break down what I already know about them."

The gang posed to get a little bit closer to her as she started thinking loudly to herself,

"The hand transforms itself in an instant. It can devour anything, except for the bandages around it. I can't think about how you can eat something through your hand. Avernus staff is something else, said to have been created from a body of a Malak. It's very durable and can withstand forces that can shatter stones and walls. It is also protected by an arte than only Avernus can use it."

Everyone started to show signs of dullness and disinterest after her amateur breakdown of events and began to go back to their daily routines.

Velvet and Laphicet went back to crew quarters. Half-way to their cabin, she paused for a moment and decided to the kitchen instead. Laphicet, surprised, also followed her.

Clink!

The pirate chef jolted from the sound and quickly turned back, seeing Velvet leaned the Dreamshadow against the wall.

"What are you doing here? No one except for the first mate, myself, and my courier is allowed to be here!" The chef complained. Velvet, unfazed and indifferent walked to the kitchen counter and looked around for knives and plates, and then asked,

"What kind of meats do you have here? And also bring me olive oil, onion, garlic, tomato, and tomato sauce."

The chef stood there, baffled.

"What…? We're not a five-star inn, lady. Our ingredients are limited and I'm the chef here! Get out of my kitchen!"

Velvet raised her head, glaring at the pirate, she began to rotate the knife quickly in her hand.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she said in a cold voice, indirectly threatening the already frightened chef.

"Let her do whatever pleases her."

They all turned to the voice and saw Eizen standing in the doorway. The chef slowly began to nod and walked to the large cabinets in the back.

Velvet looked at Laphicet and asked,

"Laphicet, I need you to help me with the cooking."

"Help you… how?" He wondered.

"You will be… my tasting specialist."

An hour had passed.

"… _delicious… smell_ …"

Avernus opened her eyes. He was alone in his room but there was a bowl beside him emanating a tasty smell. He suddenly picked it up and began to eat away.

"different meats… special sauce… this is Three-meat Ragu Sauce… No way!"

Avernus swallowed the whole plate. He looked at the empty bowl.

"Finished already?!... grrrr! Must have more."

At the mess room, everyone was having their dinner.

"I heard that Velvet cooked some food too." Said Magilou, unimpressed with the usual pirate dishes.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough for everyone and she explicitly said that no one has the permission to eat it," Rokurou explained.

Magilou looked at another side of the table, watching Velvet playing with her food and Laphicet eating his own share.

"That's nonsense. I want to have a taste…"

Suddenly everyone heard shouting coming out of the cook room,

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Everyone began to go and check, to their surprise, they saw Avernus shirtless, wrestling with the chef, Benwick and some pirates as he ate away at the cooking pot.

"This is not your personal meal, Avernus!" Benwick tried to move him away but it was pointless as he was consuming the food like a maddened, hungry lion.

"Bite me Benwick!" Avernus mocked his pointless efforts.

Velvet moved closer to the scene and with surprised, rounded eyes she thought to herself,

" _Is my cooking even that good to warrant such a shameless act from him.._.?"

Eizen, angry, shouted at the Shepherd,

"Avernus! You can't just go around Van Eltia half-naked and doing whatever that satisfies you."

Avernus looked backed, pleased with himself, said to Eizen that,

"I thought you can do and wear whatever you want, you are pirates after all."

That observation made Eizen even more furious,

"That doesn't mean that you can NOT wear an appropriate outfit in this ship! We have a creed and a class to uphold and I will not let you be the exception!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes, peeved and displeased, started to go back to his cabin,

"Pfft, you pirates are no fun."

Benwick checked the pot and with a disappointing and defeated tone he said,

"He ate it all!"

Avernus smirked and walked towards his cabin. Velvet slowly followed him and saw Tiamat at the end of the corridor. She remembered her promise. Having cumulated enough courage, she called out to Avernus,

"Hey! Can I speak with you in private?"

As Avernus opened the door he turned to her, having an irritated face he said,

"Do you even need to ask?"

Velvet sighed and followed him into the room. She closed the door and stood near it.

"Well, this is a big room Velvet, you can move in a bit closer. I don't bite you know."

She groaned and walked to Avernus as he was putting on his shirt,

"So… What's on your mind, Velvet?" he asked.

She hesitated. It was even harder to tell him to not pursue this relationship. It even barely began and there she was, like a spoiled little girl, trying to break it up. She kept telling herself that it was a mistake from the start, trying to gather more courage. Avernus decided to be the first one to speak, "I have a plan for Eleanor. Although I'm not completely sure about it, I think it will be good for both of them, especially for our boy."

"Our boy… Do you mean Laphicet? What is it?"

Avernus put on his long coat and now completely turned to Velvet,

"Have you heard anything about the Squire pact?" he asked.

"Squire pact? No… why should I?"

"No reason. I should've consulted with Ti first but It is very similar to the oath I made to you a few days ago."

"The oath… was it like marriage vows?"

Avernus eyes widened and suddenly he burst in laughter,

"Wedding?! Marriage?! Ha-ha! You won't land me that easily, woman! I know I'm quite the prize, after all."

Velvet's eye-brows knotted, her death glare returned. She crossed her arms and said, "Oh, shut up Avernus."

"No need to start crying on me or anything. A little fantasy won't harm you and I'm allowing it. Also, thanks for the food. I was kind of... missed that special taste."

"…I had some free time and Laphicet was also hungry so it wasn't just for you."

Avernus smirked and moved further away from her,

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Velvet quickly recalled, but that move from Avernus made that even harder.

"I wanted to… give you this."

She opened her hand and showed Avernus's pendant that gave to him a few days ago.

"Oh! I almost forgot. And thank you kindly for this one too. Even Ti forgot about it." Avernus sighed and grabbed it, placing it under his collar.

She couldn't bring her to say it to him. Maybe later, she thought to herself.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock_**

Someone was banging the door,

"Come on in," said Avernus.

The door opened and it revealed to be Eizen with a face of concern,

"We have a problem. Three of our men have collapsed from the corsair's scourge. How are you holding up?"

"The corsair's… what?" Avernus wondered.

"It's a disease, chances are, you're already afflicted. We're changing course to port Reneed to get medicine. Make sure you're hydrated." Eizen advised.

Avernus nodded and with Velvet, they went to the deck and joined their friends. Rokurou was talking to Eleanor on the situation, saying,

"For a bunch of folks at death's door, they're holding up pretty well."

"What is this disease anyway? Is it that fatal?" asked Avernus.

Magilou raised her hand like she was going to start another story,

"Exactly. It starts with a high fever and ends up with the body falling apart like sand. And only humans can get it, so Avernus, Eleanor, and I are going to be screwed. Shame that my legacy would meet such an awful end!"

Velvet walked closer to Eleanor, now lost in her thoughts,

"I can't allow Laphicet's vessel to die from this corsair's scourge. Speak up if you don't feel well."

"… I will." Eleanor replied.

Rokurou chuckled,

"All right, don't worry humans. Everyone but Eleanor will be helping out in the search."

"What?! I might be dying you know!" Magilou complained.

Avernus sighed and shook his head, telling Magilou that,

"See? We're already dead to them. We were nothing but expendables."

Velvet sneered at both them,

"You're both a warlock and a witch. Use magic or those strange artes you pull out of the abyss to make yourselves healthy. Quit whining like little babies and get going."

As Velvet walked to the other side, getting ready for disembarking, Magilou crooked and said,

"Not even us witches and warlocks are safe from the threat of Reaper's Curse!" She opened her arms and moved towards the pissed off Avernus,

"Come on, embrace me, Shepherd. We have no one to care about us but ourselves…"

"I swear, touch me Magilou and I will burn you into a crisp. I'm not joking." Avernus threated as Magilou felt a sudden surge of power going through his right hand. With that face, not even Tiamat would want to converse with him.

"Sheesh, you have such low mental capacity for a Shepherd." Unimpressed, she observed.

Tiamat went to Avernus's side and asked,

"Are you feeling good? Has… anything happened lately?"

The Shepherd was looking at the horizon, unmoved and carefree, he answered,

"Yeah, I'm feeling okay I guess… Thanks for the recovery efforts though."

"Don't mention it. You know that I will always take care of you, No matter what." Tia said, proudly.

Avernus grunted at her claim.

She bitterly smiled, "You don't trust me?"

"It is not a matter of trust, I'm grateful for what you're doing but I'm just not in the right mood now." He answered.

"If it's about that girl, you must know that it was stupid of you to ignore my warnings. Have your fun with her, I understand that you male humans have urges, especially during times when you're under blood-rush hormones. But leave it at that, don't make a big deal out of it." The Malak explained.

Avernus stood silent. The ship began to move into the harbor.

The team disembarked and gathered near the docks. Rokurou began to summarize what they need to do,

"We need to find an herbalist, If I remember correctly, the corsair's scourge needs very special medicine."

Eizen acknowledged and said,

"Yes, it is a wildflower called "Sale'tomah". Its juice and cure the disease."

"Well, let's split up and find an herbalist or a trader," Avernus advised.

They agreed to it and soon, they spread out around the village. Avernus and Laphicet began moving towards the center and near the Inn. A group of children caught the attention of Avernus. They were carrying a very old book which seemed out of place.

"Kids! Where did you find such a book?" Avernus asked.

"There was a dog came up with this books in its mouth." One of the kids replied and gave it to Avernus.

Avernus opened it and began to check the pages,

"Not ancient Avarost, a lot of recent notes all over the pages. The characters look like Meliodasian. At least I can read this one." Avernus observed.

"That would make it 2000 years old!" Laphicet said with enthusiasm.

"True." Avernus looked at the kids, "Any idea about the owner?"

"Sounds like it might be Videl's book. He lives at the inn, but watch out, he's a weird kid."

"If he studies these kinds of books, he's not weird, he's talented. Learn to differentiate kids!" Avernus scold them as he and Laphicet left for the inn.

Soon, they had found a kid looking for something under a set of chopped firewood near the inn,

"My book… where is it?"

Laphicet quickly grabbed the book out of Avernus's hand and ran to the boy,

"Are you Videl? Is this yours?"

The kid moved closer and saw the book, he politely took it from Laphicet and said,

"This is super important to me! Thank you, mister… uh…"

"I'm Avernus and this is Laphicet. We actually went through some of it. A pretty good Meliodasian alchemy book if I'm not mistaken."

"How can you read Meliodasian script, Videl?" Laphicet asked.

"Wow, you can actually understand Meliodasian writings?"

"Laphicet is self-taught. I learned it through my adventures and travels. I translated many Meliodasian books." As Avernus was explaining it to Videl, Magilou, Eleanor and Velvet came back from the inn to join them.

"Oh, I'm so thirsty… I think the symptoms are beginning to show!" Magilou stated as she was gulping orange juice from a large glass.

"Here we go. The drama queen is at it again." Velvet rolled her eyes and mocked Magilou.

"Wow!" Videl then looked at Laphicet and said,

"Your dad is so cool! When I grow up, I want to be an adventurer like him, traveling the world and explore lots of ruins!"

Suddenly, Magilou spat her drink and howled in laughter. Laphicet slowly turned his head and looked at Avernus, he muttered,

"My… d-dad?"

Avernus eyes widened and he stood soundlessly as Vidal continued,

"So to make sure I'm ready for anything, I've been studying ancient history, starting with the Era of Darkness."

Avernus resumed his talk,

"Yeah, Laphicet knows a lot too. He spends most of his time studying history. Am I right, Laphicet?"

The little Malak's eyes brimmed with joy and said,

"Yeah! The history that happened between the eras is so fascinating!"

Eleanor moved back a bit, shocked she asked,

"Did he just call Avernus, Laphicet's dad?"

Velvet groaned and remained silent.

Magilou maliciously smiled and said,

"He actually did. But haven't you girls noticed something?"

"No… what?" asked Velvet.

"Are you blind?! Look closely! They're both share the same hair color and same eye color. Avernus's hair is even gray on the tips. He is practically an adult version of Laphicet minus the cowlick or better to say it this way: Laphicet's is a miniature, cuter version of Avernus… that's scary when you think about it."

"He is not bad though…" said Eleanor.

"What do you mean by that?" Velvet inquired.

"I mean, when I first met him back in Zekson, he was intimidating. In the villa, I was so scared that I thought I would be dead If he decides to attack me again. But, seeing him interacting with Laphicet, endangering his life for his comrades… That's kind of cute… and romantic at the same time."

Eleanor's cheeks blushed, Magilou's grin widened, and Velvet's jaw began to clench,

"And he is not half bad either. He cleans up well for a nomad. Maybe it has something to do with him being a foreign guy. If you think he's your type, go for him. You can also ask Velvet for more details. I think she knows him better. Am I right Velvet?" Magilou smirked nastily, wanting to start a fire.

"How do you know him?" Eleanor slowly and innocently asked Velvet.

The daemon lady clenched her fist at the witch, threatening her with glares that equaled the most hatred someone could ever feel, growling at her,

"Magilou…"

Eleanor quickly caught the wind of the situation. She lowered her head, feeling timid. She played right into witch's hands.

Magilou sneered, "Oh, wow. Listen, Velvet, you can't have both Laphicet and Avernus to yourself. Where is your sense of fairness?"

Avernus and Laphicet came back and joined them. Already tense from Videl's observation, Avernus felt more friction between girls and asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Avernus furiously asked.

"Someone's not in good mood today. It is nothing, we're still searching for medicine for this poor kid's father." Magilou mocked, pointing at Laphicet.

"I already told you, I don't need any excuses to blast you off the face of the earth, Magilou." Avernus frowned, threatening.

Eizen, Rokurou, and Tiamat came back. Looking concerned, Eizen said,

"They ran out of Sale'tomah and they could not refresh their stock because of a daemon. Abbey has also blocked all the routes. We need to venture to the forest ourselves."

"First the corsair's scourge, then no medicine, the Abbey, and a mysterious daemon. Never a dull moment with the Reaper's curse, eh?" Magilou stated.

"What is with this Reaper's Curse you keep mentioning?"

Laphicet began to explain while they started to move towards the forest,

"Eizen says that his presence has the power to bring misfortune to the people around him."

Avernus looked at Eizen and noticed that he's silent on this matter.

"So, is this a special Malak's power or something?" Eleanor asked.

Magilou decided to continue and said,

"It's more than that. At Vortigern, due to a sudden outbreak of daemonblight, all of the guards were turned into monsters. Also, many of his pirate crew died on his watch. Avernus's latest injury was because of this Reaper's Curse."

Avernus rolled his eyes, at Magilou "So you mean that I nearly got killed by Shigure because of this Reaper's Curse? That's nonsense. He was too powerful and I wasn't, not without my artes and magic that is. It's simple logic."

"You never know, Avernus! Talk like that might give you a stomachache. Or you might suddenly combust. Or a bug might fly into your mouth." Magilou predicted.

Avernus narrowed his eyes, "Go scare children with these absurdities, Magilou."

Eizen finally decided to speak,

"Then will you ignore the fact of disappearing seven navy warships, the turning of a whole Island's population into daemons, and dying of a man from hiccups due to bumping into me?"

"Listen, I was a Shepherd once. I lived with your kind, I could've felt your domain and wavelengths if something was threatening to me."

"He is right, Avernus. You don't feel it because your own domain heavily interferes with Eizen's," said Tiamat.

Avernus turned to her, staring at her with skepticism,

"If I'm correct, while Eizen brings misfortune to others, yours is completely the opposite. Although you would not bring good luck to anyone around you, more chances and opportunities are available for you to counter disasters that are going to happen to yourself."

Laphicet quickly said, "Like a personal invisible shield!"

"Someone who refuses to die. Someone who refuses to surrender." Rokurou deducted.

Magilou winked at Tiamat and said,

"Then Avernus will be our only charge! Why endangering everyone when we have a self-loving, undying Shepherd?"

Rokurou snapped his fingers,

"I have an idea; why we don't put Eizen's Reaper's Curse against Avernus's Shepherd's Blessing?"

"How?" asked Eleanor.

"It is simple: Don't drink Sale'tomah juice." Said Rokurou.

Avernus stroked his chin and answered,

"Fair enough, No Sale'tomah juice then."

Velvet groaned and muttered,

"Bunch of little kids with their inane banter."

The gang passed a few magical barriers and found themselves in a new area, covered with strange flowers.

"It's a dead end. Laphicet, Avernus, do you two feel anything here?" Velvet pointed out and asked.

Both of them shook their heads and said the exact same thing at the exact same time,

"Nope, not right now."

Magilou sneered and muttered,

"Even they're in perfect synchronization. Who would've thought…hehe."

"Look! Purple flowers!" Laphicet pointed towards the end of the area and ran to them.

Avernus checked the area and asked,

"So where is that daemon that Abbey closed the area because of it?"

Laphicet bent down and began picking the Sale'tomah flowers.

"Wow! Those colors… they're nasty-looking! But they going to help people…"

As Laphicet was talking, a beetle grabbed his attention. He moved closer to check the insect but suddenly, a black mist began to engulf the creature.

Avernus quickly noticed the surge in malevolence, but he was far from the scene.

"Watch out! That's a daemon!" He shouted.

Velvet and Eleanor ran towards Laphicet as the beetle transformed. Eleanor pulled Laphicet back and Velvet attacked the daemon.

"Is this the Reaper's Curse at work?" Rokurou asked.

The now transformer beetle tried to fly away but an invisible barrier prevented it from doing so and it fell to the ground.

"Another barrier! Same as the villa!" Velvet remarked.

The daemon recovered from the fall and readied itself for the attack.

"We can't pick any Sale'tomah unless we take care of this Thickjaw beetle daemon." Avernus declared.

Laphicet chuckled and said in the excitement that,

"Wow! This thing is so cool! I want to be a bug!"

The team began to attack the flying daemon. The area lit with magical artes throwing around. The daemon, however, was quick for anyone to land physical attacks.

"ugh! He's too quick for my slashes!" Rokurou complained.

Eleanor gasping for air said,

"Yeah… my spear can't do much either!"

"Stop whining and help us get rid of this thing!"

Tiamat levitated off the ground and began shooting wind blades and spears at it. Eizen nodded at her and began launching his Wind Lance and Air Thrusts. The guided artes were more successful. The air blades hit the daemon and resulted in the daemon to lose its control. Velvet saw the opportunity and hit it with her claws. The daemon began to emanate malevolence.

"That's it, wind artes!" Avernus observed and then looked at Laphicet, nodding. Laphicet began to conjure a large ball of electrical energy and Avernus focused on spawning a small twister,

" **Shocking Chains**!" Laphicet shouted and a series of elemental chains held the daemon.

" **Twisting hold**!" A column of twisting wind assisted Laphicet's arte to completely keep the Thickjaw beetle in its place.

Avernus clenched his fist as a portal began to appear above the creature.

" **CELESTIAL CRUSH**!"

A large, draconic hand came out and slammed the daemon on to the ground. The sound of clapping insect winds ceased and malevolence began to fade away. Laphicet moved closer to check the daemon and noticed that it reverted back to its normal size. Laphicet picked it up and looked at Velvet and Avernus,

"Can I keep it?" He innocently asked.

"No, hand it over. I'll dispose of it." Velvet disagreed and walked towards Laphicet, turning her arm into its daemon form to devour it. Laphicet lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"Wait." Avernus ran towards them. Velvet slowly turned to him,

"There was a reason for the Abbey to protect it. Maybe it is better to keep it for examination."

Laphicet eyes brimmed with hope as he looked Velvet in the eye, wishing for her to consider keep it instead. Velvet looked at her transformer armed for a few seconds, then shook her head and suddenly slash the barrier behind Laphicet, destroying it in the process. Velvet looked at Laphicet and coldly said to him that,

"You want it, you feed it."

Avernus nodded at Laphicet but the happy look on Laphicet's face went away instantly. Avernus face was pale and black circles were forming under his eyes.

"Your face…"

Velvet turned to him and narrowed her eyes, he was also sweating profusely. Avernus rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"Well, I'm feeling sick already."

Eizen moved closer and checked his condition,

"You're displaying the symptoms alright. You need to take a double dose for it."

Rokurou took his usual stance; hand on his chin grinned and said, "So much for Shepherd's Blessing, am I right?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the doses when we're back at the ship." Avernus answered.

Out of nowhere, Velvet moved to his side and firmly grabbed his collar, enraged and mad, she glared at him with eyes full of wrath and berated him, "How do you want to take care of Laphicet when you can't take care of yourself? How is he supposed to look up to you when you put away unpleasant tasks like a little kid?!"

"Wh...?"

"Shut your mouth. You can't see the real picture, can you? Everyone is out for themselves here. Nobody cares if you want to take the shot for them or not. We're not on a happy journey. We're either daemons or pirates, out for blood. If you don't look after yourself, nobody will do that for you and you're not expendable! So stay silent and drink the damn juice already before I shove it down your throat myself!"

Avernus didn't move and everyone quietly remained in their places. He squeezed one of the flowers in his mouth.

Avernus's eyes nearly popped out. Tears began to flow and wrinkles began to form around his face.

"This… vile taste! What the hell is this?!" He complained as he gulped the first dosage. Velvet was still standing in front of him waiting for his second take. Avernus swallowed another dose of juice, the taste was already destroyed much of his senses but it wasn't easier than the first time. He nearly fainted but he endured.

Without uttering a word, Velvet moved away from him. Her eyes suddenly locked with Tiamat for a few seconds.

The Malak smiled bitterly.


	19. The Siegfried

**Chapter XIX: The Siegfried**

Which one was worse? Velvet's tantrum or the foul taste of Sale'tomah?

She was telling the truth. However, he never really cared for his own safety. In all those years, if it wasn't for Tiamat, he would've met his end a long time ago.

Was it out of selflessness or even sluggishness, he couldn't tell. Fate was a harsh and cruel mistress and he didn't know how much longer he could keep escaping the hands of death.

He didn't care.

Eizen's words pulled him out of this bizarre feeling,

"We've got these flowers now, Eleanor and my crew are ought to be out of danger."

This was enough to anger the grinning Magilou,

"Aren't you forgetting someone, pirate?!" she complained but her voice reached none.

Eleanor walked to Laphicet's side and watched him observing the daemon bug, skeptical, she told Eizen that,

"This insect daemon was a surprise, but I think what everybody said about this "curse" of yours is a little bit of exaggeration."

The pirate turned to the other side and said,

"Believe what you want, but if you're not careful, you might end up as my fiftieth dead comrades."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes,

"fiftieth?!"

"Yeah, that's how many comrades that I've lost. Just don't let your guard down." Eizen advised.

Eleanor, still unsure of what to believe, nodded her head.

The crew began moving back towards the town. Avernus was content with being alone for the time, Velvet and Laphicet were walking together, talking about the bug they captured and the rest were seemed to focus on their own thoughts. But he was still feeling that horrible Sale'tomah taste in his mouth. At least his fever was getting better.

Tiamat telepathically called out to him,

" _That was the last thing you needed, Velvet shouting at you_."

Avernus slowly turned his head towards her,

" _She meant well and she was right. For her, that's the thought that counts and this is the best I could hope for… I think_."

Tiamat looked at Eleanor which was now talking with Laphicet and Magilou,

" _Do you still intent on recruiting Eleanor as a Squire?"_

" _Yes, it's the best solution for keeping her close as well as Laphicet. And that's the thing Artorius and his cronies won't expect…"_

Eizen suddenly shouted,

"AVERNUS, GET OVER HERE!"

He saw Eizen and Rokurou together, arguing about something.

"What the hell?!"

Rokurou was sneering at Eizen, talking calmly in contrast to Eizen tensing up,

"… But they only live for a year. The stag can survive through the winter."

"They live hard and die young! Is the beauty of such a life lost on you?!" Eizen frantically declared.

Avernus, wearing his unamused face joined them,

"What is it now?"

Eizen pointed at the daemon beetle in Laphicet's hands and said,

"We need a final vote, is this thing a rhinoceros beetle or a stag beetle?"

Avernus moved closer and checked the insect,

"Hmm… are these horns or pincers? They shaped like horns but their placement is like pincers, I don't think he can move them… Maybe call it "Laphicet rhinostagros" for the moment? I don't know I can't tell."

Rokurou sneered and said,

"It seems you spend too much time with women, their indecisive nature has already gotten into you."

Eizen shook his head in disappointment too,

"Rhinostagros?! Are you nuts? You can't just blurt out a name out of nowhere."

Avernus frowned his brows,

"This type of beetle is nothing like those two you mentioned! This is from a different subspecies! You two are the ones who know nothing about beetles."

The girls were standing behind them, untouched by the topic and looking weary, wondering why this unimportant subject had engaged their minds to a high extent. A grown pirate, a swordsman, and a sorcerer looking ridiculous.

"Why you boys are so excited about some bugs? They all look cockroaches to me." Velvet coldly expressed her opinion.

Avernus looked back and loudly sighed in frustration,

"Cockroaches?! Oh my god, give me a break! Those are totally different species for goodness sake!"

"You three all look like children! Talking over some insects and bugs?! It is unbearable to even look at you sometimes!" Velvet yelled at them.

Amidst the argument, Laphicet calmly said,

"I will call it rhinostagros for now."

Everyone looked at him, girls didn't care that much, Rokurou and Eizen seemed okay with it, and Avernus face was turned to normal but with a little bit of surprise.

"Rhinostagros for now until we can find someone knowledgeable enough of beetles." Coolly said Eizen.

Avernus and Rokurou agreed. Magilou came to Laphicet side and quietly whispered to him,

"Trying to impress your pappy Avernus, my little Malak?"

Laphicet cheeks turned pink,

"No! I was trying to end their argument. That was it!" He protested.

Velvet and Eleanor noticed Laphicet's reaction to Magilou's strange behavior and came to their side with Velvet threatening,

"Say anything freakishly Magilou to Laphicet and I will devour you instantly."

"Oh! Here comes the miscreant villainess!" Magilou screamed, pretending to be scared and walked away. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice,

"Hey! What's up?"

Looking at their front, they saw Zaveid the whirlwind. The same Malak they encounter before attacking the Empyrean throne. Eizen quickly dashed towards him in a blink of an eye but Zaveid pulled out a strange small weapon and pointed at him and mockingly said,

"Wow, easy there. I don't have time to fight today. Got a date that I need to catch!"

Avernus eyes narrowed at the relic Zaveid was holding.

" _That's the ancient dragon-killer weapon_!"

Eizen stopped and calmly reconvened,

"…That artifact belongs to Aifread. Why do you have it?"

Zaveid looked at the weapon and answered,

"Hmm… just picked it up off the ground somewhere."

His response annoyed Eizen and threatened him,

"Don't screw with me, tough guy. I have ways of making you talk."

Zaveid sneered and looked at Avernus and Tiamat standing in the back and said,

"And you got that rogue shepherd with you too. It is so tempting to having a spar with you all right now and see how much pain gets you to open up!"

Avernus snickered and teased him,

"Cocky little bastard. If you really want that beating so bad again, I'm happy to oblige."

Zaveid looked disturbed after hearing him,

"It's not up to you two how this goes. If I want to talk, we'll talk. And if I want to fight, we'll fight."

Zaveid slowly brought the weapon to his head. To everyone's surprise, he fired it at himself. His head jolted a bit and a green aura engulfed his body. He smiled and said,

"I'd play more with you, but I don't want to keep ol' pointy-beard waiting."

Zaveid then disappeared into thin air. Eizen darted forward and Avernus soon followed him. Laphicet quickly yelled at them both,

"Avernus, Eizen! We need to get the flowers to everyone on the ship!"

"You can handle it!" shouted Eizen.

Tiamat stayed with the group. Velvet turned to her and coldly asked,

"Aren't you going to follow him?"

Tiamat smiled and slowly shook her head,

"No, he will be fine and besides, I need to stay and look after Laphicet if anything happens. That's what he wants."

"How do you even know that when you two don't even talk together?" asked Velvet.

"We talk. Our bond and one of his abilities as a shepherd permit us to communicate via a telepathic link." Tiamat answered her and in turn, irritated Velvet. Her I'm-above-you-all gesture didn't help with that feeling either.

"Let's head back to the village." Velvet suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed back.

Avernus and Eizen ran across the fields in pursuit of Zaveid for some time. Eizen, focusing on the front and on Zaveid's wind traces, spoke to Avernus,

"I know that you're interested in Aifread's relic. That's the only reason you're following him."

With steady breathing, Avernus answered,

"That weapon that he "stole" from my continent? Yeah, that's one of the reasons. It's not like he didn't want the Dreamshadow either. They're not souvenir that you put on a shelf or in a holster to look pretty."

They stopped near the fork on the road, looking around the area for any sign of Zaveid.

"We're pirates if you still don't know and not exactly working as a charity group. Siegfried is Aifread most prized possession and I'm sure as hell won't allow it to fall into the hands of someone like Zaveid or even you." Eizen stated with a little threatening tone.

Avernus noticed a trace of wind magic around a cave nearby and began striding towards it.

"Do you even know what is that weapon's main function?"

Eizen followed him into the cave,

"I don't know exactly, Aifread had something in mind but he didn't tell me that much. All I know is what Zaveid did with the relic."

As they entered the dank cave, Avernus said that,

"It empowered his elemental abilities. There are other "lethal" features too but there also is another important one that nobody knows or even cares, at least not people from Midgand."

Eizen uncaringly said,

"I'm sure Aifread would love to hear your instructions."

"Those traits are useless to normal humans. They can't even trigger its main function… not even Artorius."

As Avernus finished his sentence they managed to found the exit and the remainder of Zaveid's traveling arte.

Velvet's group was already on their way back towards Avernus and Eizen. After they gave the flowers to Benwick, he said something about a trap that Melchior sprung for Zaveid. They quickly took off to inform Avernus and Eizen before they caught in the trap.

As usual, Velvet was in front of the group. Tiamat went to her side and said,

"It seems you can't bring yourself to tell him. If you're having problems, I'll tell him on your behalf."

Velvet gritted her teeth in mild anger,

"I will tell him myself, just not now."

Eleanor noticed that Velvet and Tiamat are busy talking with each other and she thought that it's the best time to gather information from Laphicet and others about his connections to Velvet and Avernus.

"Hey, Laphicet can I ask you a question about Velvet and Avernus? I'm not looking to exploit or take advantage of weakness or anything…" She innocently inquired.

"Don't worry about it. I don't doubt you or your intentions, Eleanor."

"Thanks, Laphicet…Umm… I know Avernus told me something about helping Velvet with her revenge but I'm still not sure why is he doing this? Is there something more to his motivations?"

Laphicet stared at the ground, thinking,

"I remember Velvet telling me about Avernus and his brother enduring a lot of pain and I understand that they know each other from before… I'm sorry, that's the only thing I know." His face turned to sadness as he thought that he couldn't be more help to Eleanor.

Eleanor suddenly felt his gloomy emotions and tried to cheer him up, smiling, she said,

"But you seem to care about them both, and they care about you too. But why is that? Do you think there a particular reason?"

Laphicet's face changed into cheerful expression and said,

"Yeah, Velvet is always there for me and she saved me numerous times. But Avernus is kind of different…"

"Huh?"

"...Sometimes, I feel that I know him from somewhere and my intuition tells me to trust him but I will get blocked now and then. Like a curtain that keeps moving between me and him and I always try to move through it. From time to time, I manage to overcome it and see him on the other side of the veil."

Eleanor couldn't tell and didn't understand what he was saying,

"I'm sorry Laphicet, I was kind of lost on that one."

Magilou smirked, having heard their conversation, moved to their side and said,

"Malakhim's perception, Eleanor. Their senses are much different from us humans. What he said is that he is drawn to him by instinct. I don't know why either but I think it has to do with Avernus being a Shepherd."

Eleanor sighed at hearing their explanations. Day after day, she would learn something new but all of them were all contrary to her expectations.

As they moved through the secluded waters of Fens of Nog, Tiamat decided to have her own fun and stir Velvet up,

"You're very pretty, Velvet." Tiamat loudly said to her.

Velvet began to sulk and kept staring at her front, pretending that she didn't care much about her statement.

"Hmph!"

"But you are always dressed in such rags. It suits you I suppose…" Tiamat eyes began to check Velvet's chest and belly area as she was assessing them, saying,

"A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand…"

Velvet finally turned to her and annoyingly said,

"You know that I scavenged these clothes from different sets of prisoner outfits, I hope."

Tiamat continued as if she didn't hear Velvet,

"Maybe I could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk… no, why not velvet fabric. You're a daemon, you won't feel hot or cold. Dark red velvet, yes… with gold embroidery… it should be cut low in the front, like now, I don't want to hide your features. Even you're young, you've developed nice breasts."

Velvet eyes suddenly widened and she swallowed. Her strong and cold voice stuttered,

"S-stop staring at my chest like that. It is disturbing!"

Magilou sighed and muttered,

"Yeah, some people are just lucky."

Eleanor and Laphicet faces were both red.

"Have you no shame, Malak?! This is not something you should discuss in public!" Eleanor complained.

"Ah, relax Eleanor. If it wasn't for Avernus's orders, my clothes were even more revealing than Velvet's and it's a shame to let that body goes to waste." Tiamat replied and then turned her attention to Velvet which was now showing some of her teeth,

"You don't think that outfit would be suitable? And remember, if its cut low in the front, I must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck of yours."

"You are insane, Tiamat. I would sooner let Magilou dress me."

Rokurou laughed and said,

"Hah! I'd even pay Magilou to see that."

Velvet clenched her fists and walked faster and increased her distance. Tiamat smirked and watched as Laphicet also ran to get to Velvet. She then turned to Eleanor, saying,

"An innocent pure Malak and a Shepherd, helping a daemon. Not an everyday sight. Am I right, Eleanor?"

"But why?" Eleanor mumbled.

"Truth is rarely pure and never simple. The great advantage of it is that nobody ever believes it." Said Tiamat.

"What do you mean?"

Tiamat giggled and answered,

"The very concept of it is fading out of the world and lies will pass into history. Like what Artorius and Abbey did… it is the cruel cycle of humans betraying one another and the world will pay for it in the end."

"You and your riddles, Malak..." Eleanor shook her head and tried to forget about the whole ordeal.

After passing the cave, they finally found Avernus and Eizen in one of Abbey's camps.

Laphicet quickly ran towards them. Eizen saw him and asked,

"Did you manage to get the medicine to the ship's crew?"

Laphicet nodded his head. The camp was filled with beaten and unconscious exorcists. Rokurou checked one of them and asked,

"These soldiers won't be happy in the morning, but they're alive. Is this your work?"

Eizen shook his head and answered,

"No, they were like this when we got here. It must have been Zaveid."

"Not a single kill…" Velvet observed.

Avernus was probing the area, searching for Zaveid. He deduced that,

"He clearly knows that he's walking into a trap. I don't get why he roped Eizen and me into it."

"I know, if he didn't need our help, then what need did he have to mention Aifread in all of this?" Eizen skeptically wondered.

"Maybe he knows that you two are close?" Avernus guessed.

Eizen walked towards the middle of the camp and looked at the horizon, remembering something,

"When I met Aifread, I was wallowing in despair that I would ever find a way to break the Reaper's Curse. "Stop denying reality," he told me. "If you were really born with that curse, then it's a part of you. But if the Reaper learns to grasp the wheel of his life, even he may find his creed, his path through stormy waters." And so I joined him aboard the Van Eltia."

Avernus crossed his arms and said,

"Looks like you own that man a lot. Guess it explains why you want to find him so badly."

"I really do. If he's dead, but his death came as the result of him living his life on his terms, I could accept it." Eizen then turned and looked at Avernus, his brows knotted a bit more,

"But if anyone and I mean anyone, tries to crush his way of life. I could never forgive them."

Avernus closed his eyes and sighed,

"If it is directed at me, then you should know that I've no intention of destroying his creed but…" Avernus clenched his left hand, Laphicet could hear the sound of friction between the metallic parts of his gauntlet as he pressured them harder and harder,

"If his or anyone's creed comes into conflict with mine, you can be sure as hell that I don't give a damn about squashing their pesky little belief. Life is like a game, you cross the wrong path with others, you can expect to pay in return if you don't know how to play. So spare me the lecture, pirate."

"Avernus… Eizen…"

Laphicet's mood changed to worst, the rest of the group were also stood in shock that why those two suddenly decided it is the best time for a dispute. Then, they heard clapping coming from behind a tent,

"That is super great you two, I didn't expect you rogues threw away your secrets at each other. If you got secrets, talk about them at home." Zaveid showed himself and mocked the two.

Laphicet quickly asked him that,

"Zaveid, isn't there any way you can work with us somehow?"

Zaveid laughed,

"My creed is different than them. And certainly not if they're going to keep acting like this."

He then quietly walked away. Hopelessly, Laphicet looked at Avernus, still trying to understand their argument. Abruptly, Avernus looked and Eizen and said,

"He really wants and doesn't want our help at the same time."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at them, Velvet angrily asked,

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! First, you threaten each other and then casually talk like nothing's going on?"

Avernus and Eizen both said to her at the same time,

"Trust us on this."

"…Dumb asses." Velvet muttered.

"Then what was the point of all that blustering? He could have just stayed hidden, weirdo." expressed Magilou.

"That was the whole point." Avernus suddenly spoke and after that, Eizen continued,

"He is luring us to the Lothringen Tower, we needed to be sure. He is a wind Malak, he could've just vanished and not show himself, but Avernus said that his emotions and faith are heavily conflicted. Zaveid is hard to read, therefore he decided that we show some kind of disagreement between each other in order to force him to open up."

Velvet shook her head,

"So, Avernus is the dumb ass in all of these."

Avernus began to slowly nod,

"Thank you so much, Velvet. Much appreciated."

The group started their trip to the Lothringen Tower. This tower served as a training ground for exorcists, the perfect place to lay out a trap. After passing through a long-stone bridge, they reached an enormous tower, decorated with blue flags of the Abbey.

"No guards, no exorcists. This trap couldn't be clearer." Magilou observed.

"We will not get trapped, Magilou." Said Avernus.

The team entered the tower. As they predicted, the place was empty. They could hear the sound of their boots, shoes, and sandals echoing through the place.

As Avernus checked the interior, he calmly said,

"I don't know, but it feels kind of like home."

"Do you have towers like these back in your country?" Eleanor asked.

"Castles and fortresses mostly. Sorcery is deeply rooted in our culture… well, I can still hear Magisters shouting at me."

Eizen suddenly increased his speed and walked up some stairs. He caught a glimpse of someone chained on a cross in the distance. They all ran towards him; The pointy beard pirate, The Van Aifread himself.

Eizen slowly walked towards him. Tiamat checked the area, telling Avernus that,

" _Something's not right_."

" _Touché, of course, this is not right! It's a trap. The problem is that I don't know when and where the attack would come from_."

Aifread slowly raised his head,

"Eizen… It's good to see you again."

Eizen stopped and casually said,

"… So you're still alive. You could've sent me a letter."

Aifread managed to laugh a little,

"… And when have you ever written a letter to another man, Eizen?"

"True, aside from my little brother, not even once." As Eizen finished his sentence, he stared and waited for a reaction from Aifread.

"Your brother? Ah, yes you told me th…"

Instantly Eizen punched Aifread in the gut. He then whispered,

"I've got no brother."

The immense power of his punch quickly dispatched the illusion and the imitation of Aifread disappeared into thin air. Everyone was disturbed and shocked at the same time except for Avernus and Tiamat.

Then, a small girl with an umbrella appeared in the middle of the room. Eizen turned to her but he instantly froze with eyes and mouth opened in surprise. The girl lowered her umbrella. Now everyone could see her full face. Upon seeing her, Avernus gasped and swallowed.

" _Edna_?!"

A series of thoughts and concerns instantly crossed his mind,

Why her? Did they capture her too? Were they reading his thoughts and memories? As he tried to collect his mind, the sound of gunfire shattered his focus. A bullet hit Edna's head and she slowly changed back into a Malak. He turned to the source and saw Zaveid on a scaffolding,

"Thanks for luring them out! I owe you one."

He jumped down and shouted,

"Now, Come out you old geezer."

The air distorted around them and from a ripple, in reality, Melchior appeared,

"You got through my double illusion… that is impressive. I shouldn't have let you get away last time. I won't make that mistake again." Melchior declared.

Avernus rolled his eyes and said,

"It would be so much better if you could just shut up and fight, old man."

Melchior touched his beard and focused his attention on Avernus,

"Ah, the renegade shepherd, I almost forgot. I have my own surprise for you."

Two white orbs appeared and turned into Malaks. The third one, which was Edna's imposter began to look around, wandering aimlessly.

"What?... Where am I..." she mumbled.

Melchior noted her behavior,

"Her consciousness has returned! So that is its power…" Melchior observed.

With a clap of his hands, Melchior summoned an orb of malevolence and cast it at the Malak. The blackness engulfed her and with a loud scream, she mutated into a flying wyvern.

Eleanor watched the transformation and muttered in horror,

"Why?! This cannot be!"

As the team readied themselves for the attack, the other two Malaks also began to shake violently and soon they turned into daemons themselves.

Melchior suddenly teleported near the door and said,

"A chain reaction of malevolence… your "Reaper's Curse" is quite the scary affliction."

Zaveid and Avernus both darted towards him as he began running away,

Magilou yelled, mimicking Avernus's voice,

"Hey, "we will not get trapped, Magilou" … get ourselves trapped! You're an idiot, Avernus!"

He instantly shouted in response,

"Shut up, Magilou!... Tiamat! Stay here and help. I will handle Melchior!"

Tiamat nodded and everyone in the room prepared to fight the flying wyverns.

Avernus and Zaveid exited the room and saw Melchior running up some stairs. Avernus focused on him, disappearing into a mist and reappearing in front of the Melchior. As he tried to catch him, the old legate vanished.

"Damn it, it was an illusion!"

Zaveid spotted Melchior on another set of stairs.

"He is mine!" Zaveid shouted.

"I don't care! Just don't let him escape!"

Avernus tried to rejoin Zaveid, but suddenly, the wall near him exploded. Large pieces of rock and stone were thrown at him. Avernus extended his staff, preparing to defend himself, but an armored figure dashed from the dust and grabbed him by his weapon. The unexpected and sudden attack made him vulnerable enough to enable the unknown attacker to smash him into the wall.

Avernus charged the Dreamshadow and it emanated a blast which pushed back the assailant. Avernus took a good look at him; He looked to be an exorcist, at the same height as him, wearing a long cloak, white and gold helmet, gauntlets, and boots. But he didn't use any weapons.

Avernus moved his head left and right as the sounds of his joints cracking could be heard.

"That was good, I'd give you that."

The warrior extended his hand and a light orb appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and started to slowly pull something out of it. The light went off and it changed into a sword. He then conjured another light and grabbed it with his left hand, it changed shape and transformed into a large shield.

Blood and sweat ran through Avernus's forehead. He pressed his lips together and glared at him, those artes looked too familiar. The warrior jumped and tried to bash Avernus with his large shield. Avernus attack him with his staff; both weapons connected and with a deafening bang, they were locked in their places.

"So, have you found a reason to fight yet, shepherd?"

Avernus pushed against him, his familiar voice, his familiar artes, boggled his mind to no end. His thought nearly overwhelmed him. His build up his anger and pressed his weapon on his shield harder. The exterior of the shield began to crack, forcing the warrior to step back.

Avernus gasped for air and demanded,

"Who are you?"

The attacker raised his sword arm, Avernus heard a sound behind him. He managed to dodge in time as another assailant tried to stab a spear through his back. Avernus noticed that the second one was a Malak. They both stood beside each other and instantly attacked him together.

Avernus chose to defend against the warrior first. As he held him off, his Malak dived from the above but he moved aside and punched him in the helmet, pushing him aside. Avernus began charging his wind arte,

" **Wind Cutter**!"

Pressured-blade looking wind artes was shot at the warrior but he deflected them all and they all hit the walls around them, slicing through every brick of stone. The warrior pointed his sword at him and calmly said,

"Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible. I bet you do too, buddy."

Avernus began to charge up his artes, his right arm began to glow and a silver orb started to form on his hand,

"I'm sick and tired of your nonsense."

The warrior and Avernus rushed at each other,

" **BEAST! LION'S HOWL**!"

His fist impacted the warrior's conjured shield. It exploded into tiny pieces. The burst also shattered the sword and part of his armor. He was thrown at the other side but he controlled his fall and landed on his feet.

"Same as ever… eager to kill." He quietly mumbled.

Avernus shifted his attention to broken parts of the helmet. He could see a blue eye. His eyes widened but suddenly scowled. The warrior slowly took off his helmet; a young man with blue eyes, dark brown hair, and deep, warm skin tone.

"Lucian…" Avernus remembered. That's right, this man was his comrade, companion, and now… his enemy.

"It's been a long time, buddy. I thought you were already fish food by now." Lucian taunted.

Avernus looked pale, he held his staff firmly. This was a surprise no one could've ever predicted.

"How…Why are you even here?!"

Lucian lowered his head and sneered at him like it was a joke to him,

"Maybe for another time, now let's see." He looked at his Malak and snapped his finger. The Malak began to shiver and a cloud of thick black smoke began to envelop him.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucian? Are you out of your god damn mind? People will die!" Avernus shouted at him.

Lucian shook his head,

"There's no mercy in war, people live and people die. That's all there's to it. You taught me that once."

The Malak transformed into a large drake. It opened its wings and howled. The roar echoed through the tower and reached the bottom.

Velvet looked up and said,

"What the hell was that?!"

Melchior that was in the custody of Zaveid, smiled and said,

"It looks like my work here is done."

He vanished and teleported to the topside near Lucian.

"Lucian, it's time for us to leave this place."

Avernus ran towards them but the dragon charged his fire breath and released it at him. The area of flame was too wide for him to dodge it. He stayed and smashed his staff on the ground, creating a bubble barrier. He could watch the flames flowing on the exterior of the shield. He kept the shield up for a few more seconds until the dragon's attack ended. As the fire subsided, he noticed that Melchior and Lucian were already gone.

He was in shock, he couldn't process the fact that his old buddy was here, in Midgand and worst, he was working with the Abbey. Ignorant of the dragon's presence and unmoving, the creature attacked him with its tail. It hit him hard in the stomach. The enormous pain echoed through his body and he spat some blood as he fell from the top.

The agony was a wakeup call. Avernus yelled in anger and teleported himself to the top of the dragon. As he began to materialize above, the Dreamshadow glowed bright white and expanded from the bottom. Avernus stabbed the creature with all his might, piercing the area between its scales. The dragon cried in pain and dived down towards the bottom of the tower.

The team quickly came out of the large room to check the howling and the commotion. They looked above and saw the dragon coming down at them.

"GET DOWN!" Eizen shouted.

The bursts of high-speed gusts of wind swept the bottom. Nearly throwing Laphicet which Velvet grabbed him before he flew away. Tiamat checked the dragon and saw Avernus riding on its back. She could make some words that were coming from him,

"THROW ME THE DAMN WEAPON!"

Tiamat looked at Zaveid and demanded,

"Hey, you! Give me the relic!"

As Zaveid was watching the flying dragon in anger and dismay. He turned to her and asked,

"Why? What good it will do?!"

"Just shut up and give me the relic or we're all dead!"

The dragon slammed his body into walls, trying to get rid of Avernus. The resulting quakes began to demolish the tower. Debris and rubble began falling down. Eizen pointed to the exit door, shouting,

"Everyone! To the exit!"

Zaveid looked at the flying dragon,

"I'll give it to him!" he yelled.

Avernus pushed the staff further into the dragon's flesh, causing him to screech in torment and started to climb vertically. The team quickly escaped the tower through the exit door. Zaveid pointed the gun at his head and fired it, boosting his powers. He then disappeared as he dashed through the falling wreckage to the top.

The dragon reached the top ceiling and crashed into it, destroying it in the process. The resulting outburst threw Avernus off the balance. As he fell, he saw the creature turned and dived right towards him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Avernus hollered.

Zaveid suddenly appeared near the top and call out to him,

"Hey, dumbass. Catch!"

Avernus looked at Zaveid and noticed that the threw the Siegfried at him. Everything began to slow down. He extended his arm as adrenaline level in his blood was at its maximum. The gun kept getting closer and closer. In a matter of a millisecond, he caught it.

Avernus detached the cover of his trigger finger and held the weapon with his two hands. With great finesse and accuracy, Avernus aimed the gun right at the diving dragon.

Both were approaching the ground at a high speed.

His finger touched the trigger, the gun began to glow blue as it recognized him. A small needle went into his finger. Small drops of blood started to come out and they immediately changed into tiny silver particles. Siegfried charged itself as it loaded a new bullet from a new source; Avernus's mana-blood.

The dragon opened its mouth and charged its fire breath. Avernus closed his left eye and trained the gun right at the creature's mouth.

"Die, you son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger, the barrel of the gun shined bright red and a beam of light shot out of the weapon. It instantly traveled to the dragon's mouth and exited from behind the skull, tearing up and blasting its brain.

The daemon shrieked for a brief moment and its eyes went dark. The lifeless husk followed the same path. Avernus slowly looked behind him. He had no energy left for teleportation. They both were going to hit the ground in a few seconds. The first thought that crossed his mind was,

" _Velvet's going to be furious again... "Your idiot highness went down like a little dumbass". Well… Shit._ "

Outside the tower, there was a moment of stillness and almost-eerie silence. Suddenly and an overwhelming blast of sound followed by a heavy quake was heard and felt coming from inside the tower. Clouds of dust, debris, and smoke came out the main door.

The group watched in dread and horror as the tower began to collapse on itself.

"Not again! You damn fool!"

Velvet's cry was lost in the pandemonium.


	20. The Flame

**Chapter XX: The Flame**

 **Four years ago, First Warlock Praetor Regiment Encampment -Thaláttē Temple - Mount Avernus**

He walked out of the temple doors. It had begun to snow again. He watched the big heavy flakes, silver and bright, falling down on his armor. In that season, the snow was general all over the northern Hyland.

It fell upon every part of the courtyard, on the horse's shed, poles, and temple walls. His soul began to slowly faint as he heard the snow falling quietly through the world, upon all the living and the dead, like his slow descent into the darkness.

The time had come for his journey's end, to finish what he started a year before.

"… _Here comes the snow_."

His old friend had followed him outside. They grew up, they learned, they laughed, they cried, they won, they lost, they killed, and they bleed together since they were children. The only person, still alive, that could have understood him; Lucian Astor.

"It is almost …fitting." Avernus insensibly muttered.

Lucian walked closer to him, he'd never leave his side. Especially not at the end.

Lucian put his hand on his shoulder and confidently said,

"We will finish this and return to our home as heroes."

Avernus slowly shook his head,

"No… Not me."

Lucian sighed and looked at the mountain that was fading away in the ensuing blizzard.

"We've come a long way; it wasn't as we expected but it was the best that we could've hoped for. Think about the new world we managed to save. We can even retire early."

"I'm not going to live here. There's no place for a person like me. People are already calling me a monster and They're right, but someone had to do it. I have no illusions about it… I didn't come here to survive Lucian. I came here to win." Lucian felt that Avernus's cold explanation perfectly matched with the scenery.

Lucian stood silent. He felt that he was betrayed, since the death of Rosa, all he did was killing the daemons left and right. All that training, abilities only served to quench his thirst for vengeance. Avernus's trail of destruction across the continent throughout the last year had disappointed his best friend of any hope for his future. The image he had built from him was crumbling, moment after moment.

One of the squires came out of the temple and ran to their side, saluting.

"We're awaiting your orders, Shepherd."

"Gather your men and cover the entrance to the Earthpulse. Tiamat is at her full strength. I'm going in alone…"

Lucian's look changed in an instant. That wasn't the plan. "I didn't know this whole journey was a long suicide note from you, Avernus. What about purifying the rest of his army?"

"We can't risk anything. The safest bet is to kill them while we still have the chance. If I waste my mana and energy on purifying those fiends, the daemon lord will use this opportunity to escape… or worse, he would kill us all."

Lucian and the warlock were both stunned, but they knew up to that point that arguing with him was useless.

Avernus turned to them, with a swing of his staff, the land shook. Lucian saw a silhouette of a huge dragon flying in the clouds.

The Shepherd muttered, "Let's finish this."

 **Present day, Lothringen Tower**

Large blocks of stones were separating and falling from the tower. The group began to run away as far as they could. Velvet and Laphicet both stopped and looked back. The earth suddenly shook and dust and smoke came out of the entrance, the tower of the exorcists started to come crashing down.

Laphicet gazed in terror as thick clouds of dirt and ashes race towards them, but there was no sign of Avernus. Laphicet looked at Velvet, her eyes were filled with usual wrath and deep behind of them, concern and fear.

"You damn fool..."

Velvet rarely raised her voice. Despite her unforgiving and angry mood, she was calm in regard to everything. She didn't care about anyone except for Artorius's head on a plate. Velvet could be surrounded by freaks for all she cared.

She turned to Laphicet and firmly hugged him for protection against the incoming cloud of debris. The area around them flashed; Magilou already created a bubble shield, similar to what Avernus used before. She held her arm upward with one of her left leg hanging in the air. Having the proud and all-knowing gesture, she declared,

"Guess I'm not a bad learner after all. Don't need magical blood or to be an overbearing Shepherd. By the way, you're welcome, children."

Velvet checked inside the bubble, everyone was accounted for except for Tiamat and Zaveid. Laphicet suddenly felt a strange surge through his mind. He looked from the corner of Velvet's waist and into the dark cloud. He suddenly shouted,

"There! They're coming out!"

The team inside the shield began to look closely into the haze. All they could see and hear was a dusty fog and echoes of the tower's destruction. It seemed only Laphicet could see them.

 ** _Cough, Cough_**

The obscurity went away. The dust began to settle down. Two figures emerged from the gloom; Avernus and Zaveid. Both were covered with dust and dirt.

"Avernus! Zaveid! You're both okay!" Laphicet cheerfully said. Velvet crossed her arms and let out a sigh of relief. Eleanor's body was mildly shaking from witnessing the destruction of one of her schools. So many memories now went up in the air in an instant.

Zaveid walked away from Avernus and instantly turned back, shouting at him,

"What did you do?!"

Avernus looked back and observed the remains of the demolished exorcist tower,

"Saved the lives of my friends…" He quietly answered.

"By Killing?! If I knew what you were going to do with it, I wouldn't offer you the weapon!" Zaveid furiously revolted. He extended his arm towards Avernus, demanding that,

"Give me back the Siegfried."

Avernus looked at Zaveid from the corner of his eyes, uncaring and cold, he held the gun upward. The engravings on the weapon were flickering.

"Even if I wanted to give you the weapon, you could never use it again. It bonded with me, through the blood."

Zaveid ground his teeth and scowled as hard as possible,

"Blood? You're supposed to be a Shepherd! What kind of a creature are you?! I thought you above all of them would know this better! You're just like them, crossing any line to get what you want!"

Avernus quickly pointed the gun at him,

"I'm not like them! Don't you dare compare when you don't know anything about me, Malak. Do you think I like killing people? Do you think I wouldn't consider another way? There was a damn dragon trying to bury us under the rubble. What did you want me to do? Huh? Pet him and ask him to play nicely?"

Eizen and Laphicet moved closer to them,

"Please, stop!" pleaded Laphicet.

Avernus looked at the boy, the distress in his eyes loosened his tension a bit. He slowly breathed and focused,

"If I hesitated for a second, everyone in that tower would already be dead. People like you who walk with those pacifist ideas in your heads will get you and the rest around you, killed."

Zaveid clenched his fist, "There is always another way!"

"Not always! You're dealing with people who won't pause for a moment thinking that they should turn you into a daemon or not." Avernus shouted with a loud voice in response.

They both were gasping for air, breathless. After a few seconds, Avernus put away the gun. Tiamat emerged from his body.

"Men and their pointless arguments," complained Tiamat.

Eizen slowly walked to Zaveid and asked,

"Why do you have the Siegfried?"

Zaveid sighed, collected himself and breathed normally,

"He told me: "I'm counting on you," … Back when I served the Abbey, they send me on a mission to capture Aifread. My mind was under the influence of Innominat's domain. But when Aifread aimed that baby at me… One shot was all it took to open my eyes… The fight we had after that was one for the books; the might've been a human, but that guy was a beast, put a song in my soul."

Eizen slightly smiled, as the description was on point.

"Then the Melchior jumped in and snatched him away… with one of his damned illusions."

Avernus looked at the gun and said,

"Melchior didn't know that this one was the real prize…"

Magilou whistled and looked at the sky,

"Melchior probably scanned its blueprints using his arte while the big guy over there was busy lecturing Velvet why they were killing the wyverns."

"That's just great…" Avernus mumbled.

Eizen nodded in satisfaction, slightly smiling,

"Got it, we're done here."

Zaveid looked at Avernus again,

"Not unless I get the Siegfried back from your crazy friend."

Avernus raised his head, meeting his gaze,

"On one condition…"

Zaveid folded his arms but stayed silent,

"Join us and I will give you the gun back."

Velvet, Eleanor, Magilou, Rokurou, and Eizen turned their attention to Avernus. Zaveid laughed after staring at him,

"Nope, no can do. You lot will do anything to achieve your goals. Even kill."

Magilou sneered,

"Now Melchior knows what the Siegfried can do, the Abbey won't probably need Aifread anymore."

Velvet also joined the conversation, adding her own endeavor to swaying his decision,

"I see no reason for them to keep him alive."

"You think I don't know that?!" Zaveid furiously reacted.

Eleanor grabbed her hands and moved beside the others,

"If you really want to save Aifread, you probably ought to team up with us."

Zaveid still conflicted, looked at Avernus,

"We've already asked Eleanor not to kill any exorcists. Besides, you need to learn how this thing works if you want to use it properly."

Tiamat then asked him that,

"So, you don't want the weapon?"

"This one's old, very old. I can scan its formula and try to mix it with new designs. It's not just the gun itself I want to use, but the key to its power is what I'm interested in." He remembered something and breathed heavily and continued,

"We also have a major problem…"

His last sentence got everyone slightly worked up. He hid his true feeling behind a straight face,

"Lucian Astor, the senior squire form the circle of Hyland sorcerers is here and he's helping Melchior."

The name was meaningless to everyone except to Eleanor and Bienfu.

Eleanor swallowed,

"Lord Astor is from your homeland?!"

Bienfu was slightly shaken,

"I knew it! The seriousness and commitment were so alike… Bieeen!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes and glared at Eleanor,

"What's with you exorcists calling everyone a Lord?"

Eleanor suddenly began to excitingly explain Lucian's history with the Abbey,

"Lucian Astor is Lord Melchior's successor! He was going to be the third legate but he refused and decided to help instead. He is so humble and …"

Magilou's face wrinkled, " _So he's Abbey's new shadow._.."

"He turned his Malak into a damn dragon to kill us all, the reason that tower is in ruins in because of him, Eleanor."

"Melchior also turned his Malaks into wyverns." Velvet added.

Once more, Eleanor's passion shattered in an instant.

Tiamat dusted off her clothes, smirking, "So, the bad boy Lucian is here too. I guess you lot are always drawn to war and conflicts. Was he surprised?"

"Lucian knew I was alive; he didn't waver in trying to kill me. It seemed he was well-informed about the situation." Avernus said in a disappointing voice.

Eizen turned to them, concluding that,

"So can we assume all these techniques, all these new artes Melchior and other exorcists are using are coming from him?"

Avernus paused for a moment,

"No, he is a simple squire. All of my techniques, rituals, and artes are only known to myself. But he is unpredictable, therefore, you all need to train yourself harder."

Eizen closed his eyes and said,

"Zaveid, we got one open spot in Van Eltia."

Zaveid looked to his side and gritted his teeth, after a few seconds, he made up his mind,

"Fine, but only until your work is done with Siegfried. Then we will part ways."

"Agreed, let's head back to the ship." Answered Eizen.

The group started their trip back to the docks, Avernus was trying to hide a large amount of thought, sadness, and pressure from the rest. he looked at Velvet; she was certainly not in a mood to talk and she maintained her distance from him. Avernus could only guess the reason behind it. But he went to her side,

"I killed the dragon in your name." He whispered it in her ears.

The unexpected, unusual flirty statement made her loosen up a bit to answer him,

"This is getting old, Avernus. That was the fifth time you were going to get yourself killed."

"I didn't know you were keeping score, my lady."

Velvet stared at him, quietly growling.

"Oh, I know! You're pissed because you didn't get to eat the dragon. They're probably tasty." Avernus joked.

"Or I can try eating you instead, you taste delicious…"

"Hah, guess this "munching on me" is the closest thing I get to an amorous response from you, Velvet."

She quickly turned away, looking annoyed,

"So, can I see you later at my cabin…" Avernus suggested.

"No." Velvet quickly shut him down.

After shutting him down, Velvet strode to the front, increasing her distance from him once again.

Avernus saw Laphicet and moved closer to him, his face was still covered in white dust. Laphicet chuckled at seeing him from up close; he needed some distraction from the fact that the only best friend he knew in his whole life is on the opposite side, trying to kill them. Rokurou walked to them and said,

"Laphicet held his own against the wyverns. Thanks to him, we were able to take them down no problem."

"I expected nothing less from him. He's getting stronger day by day, I'm so proud." Avernus praised him.

Laphicet blushed, "Not as strong as you. You took down a dragon…"

Avernus smirked a bit,

"Well, I kind of cheated. This weapon made it too easy."

"I thought it only amplified Malak's artes and gives them strengths. What you did with it was totally new," said Zaveid.

"These weapons types belonged to the shepherds of the old. They were hard to master, and used as a secondary sidearm to the main weapon. There aren't many left, I saw only two back home. One was for the Archon and the second was reserved for the current Shepherd which I didn't have much use for it since its power won't work on Tiamat, so I sealed it away in a vault."

"What about its "Killing" function?" Zaveid mockingly inquired.

Avernus didn't feel intimidated, normally responded.

"You need special mana bullets. They can either be made using complex artes or, by shepherd's blood."

"You mean Artorius can use it too?" asked Rokurou.

"No, Artorius is not a genuine Shepherd in our terms. He has a very high resonance but that's about it. The authentic generation of Shepherds has the ability to channel their blood into other artes, although if you receive enough training, normal sorcerers can use their blood as a sacrificial presentation of their life force. In other words; give life, receive power. Even if it looks small."

Magilou stroke her chin,

"So, how do "you" do it? Isn't wounding yourself and bleeding messy and painful?"

Avernus let out a prolonged sigh, looking indirectly at Laphicet, hoping that he won't get any ideas from his response,

"Nope, it's not messy. My blood will immediately transform into mana when I use it to augment my artes, so there won't be any traces of it on anything. And for the painful part…hmm… it feels annoying mostly unless I cut myself deep to invoke my mystic artes. Tiamat is here with me now so I haven't forced to draw from my blood that much. Three years ago, I remember that I used too much blood that I nearly died from blood loss."

Zaveid began to shook his head in disappointment, "That's some nasty sorcery…"

Avernus looked at Laphicet and Eleanor,

"Starting from tomorrow, I will begin your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, you will need to improve a lot more if you want to survive harder fights. I for one don't know what kind of adversaries we're going to face. we will also be going to use those class four islands to practice your combat techniques against tougher opponents."

The team was back at the ship. Avernus had his bath and went to his cabin and shut himself from the rest. He sat on the bed, lowering his head. Finally, he was all by himself. He could think clearly on the past day.

" _Laphicet."_

That special kid Malak. Avernus lived all his life among their race but he felt a close connection to only a few of them. Avernus also felt a sense of responsibility. Maybe he was going over his head. Videl calling him his dad had triggered something in him. He looked at the mirror, looking for signs of aging. Avernus always took good care of himself, in his thoughts, it must have had something to do with either his hair or his outfit.

" _Maybe having a ponytail is better than having them loosened all over my shoulder_."

He recalled Artorius's hairstyle, his face wrinkled. Avernus finally settled for a smaller ponytail with the rest loosened on his neck and braided the sides. Now his ears and his set of feather earrings were more visible. He finally found the purpose of using those feathery hair ties Rosa gave him a long time ago. Now he looked like the more traditional Shepherd.

 ** _BANG!_**

His cabin door opened with an extreme force and then impacted with the wall. He quickly turned and saw Velvet carrying a series of books. She dropped them near him on the bed. She was annoyed for some reason.

"What the hell are these?!"

Avernus checked one of the covers and saw the title,

"Physically Escalating with Cuties."

Eyes narrowed, he slowly raised his head and stared at Velvet. "I don't need a book to increase my "escalation skills", Velvet."

"These are not for you, dumbass. I wanted to ask you to hide them. I've confiscated these books from Bienfu that Laphicet was going to read. Such an irresponsible and pervert little Normin."

"Oh, really?! My Laphicet doesn't need them while I'm here. I will teach him proper escalation techniques when the time is right."

Velvet eyes widened, "Your Laphicet?! You know that I was the one who found him first! And besides, some people are begging to differ when it comes to your professional "techniques" since you never had a "proper" relationship in the first place."

Avernus scowled and stood up,

"Who told you that I never had a "proper" relationship?!"

Velvet swallowed, her eyes suddenly fixated on Avernus's body. She sensed slight butterflies in her chest and warmth all the way down to her knees. Velvet didn't know when she barged into his room but now she noticed it,

He was naked.

Soon, she had found herself gawking shamelessly at him. She wasn't embarrassed but maybe a little excited. She had to protect her cold reputation, that man could be thinking highly of himself.

"Get dressed you perverted fool!"

Avernus loudly moaned in frustration, putting on his clothes as Velvet looked away.

"Maybe that's what knocking is for?" He said, mockingly.

Velvet didn't respond and casually walked towards the door,

"G-get rid of those books, burn them. I don't care what are you going to do just make them disappear."

"Where're you going, Velvet? Wait, I'll get my towel… "

She forcefully shut the door. He stood there for a second then shook his head. Then he remembered what Velvet said about his relationship experience.

" _She has definitely talked to Tia… That meddlesome Malak!"_

Tiamat wasn't there, she picked up Siegfried and went to scan it for a potential arte formula that Avernus needed. Something he wasn't going to share with anyone, yet.

Velvet strode through the halls,

" _Hah! "My Laphicet!". Who does he think he is? Dumbass…I'm number one, Eleanor's number two, and he's number three… at best."_

Velvet went to her room. Half-way she saw Tiamat talking to Eizen. She paid no attention and entered her cabin. Laphicet was already sleeping on the bed, but she could hear Magilou and Eleanor doing a late night gossip. She peeked through the door and saw them both laying on the bed, giggling. They also noticed her, Magilou waved her hand at her,

"Hey, Velvet! Come in! We were just getting to interesting stuff."

She went into the room and sat between the beds,

"Eleanor was asking about the boys, so I was filling her in."

Velvet uncaringly looked at Eleanor,

"You mean the inconsiderate, little gang of brats we're having in our group?"

Eleanor, lying on her stomach, prone and staring at the ground, decided to resume the talks now the gang was complete,

"Well, what about Eizen?"

Magilou sneered,

"Oho, that's the kind of guy you're into? You were picking my ears off about that egoistical sorcerer not a minute ago."

Velvet sniggered,

"Huh, Not what I'd expect, but…"

Eleanor blushed,

"No! That's… I mean yeah, but I just want to know about Eizen because he's strange for a Malak; there's something different about him. The way he picks presents, the objects that catch his eyes…"

Magilou let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ceiling,

"Is that all?! You're boring."

Velvet folded her left leg, putting her left arm on her knee,

"Yeah, all men have some kind of particular interest, big or small... For instance, Avernus loves to draw. I saw some of his sketches in his book. His attention to detail is so…"

Magilou quickly turned her body back to her original position,

"Yeah… Okay… but we're talking about Eizen, Velvet… Back to our original topic, I think he's also a bit obsessive; he eats curry for dinner, always docking at the third bollard, getting the same damn outfit every time he went to tailor."

Eleanor acknowledged Magilou's claim,

"And he does have a tendency to lecture about various topics… Rokurou isn't like that though. He just loves to fight, but he also seems to have his boundaries. And every day, he trains a lot."

Magilou gasped and shook her head,

"That guy with all that muscle… I wonder…"

Velvet, seemingly lost her thought, suddenly said,

"Yeah… Did you look at Avernus's muscles? Like what a sorcerer do that he needs that kind of strength? Moving large rocks? Before meeting him, I always pictured them to be skinny, like you Magilou. But he has such a strong body…"

Velvet slowly found out that Magilou and Eleanor were both glaring at her, Magilou greeted her teeth,

"Oh, shut up already about that dumb ass Velvet. We're talking about other men! I had enough of him, his name, and his specifications when Eleanor was interrogating me for half an hour! If I hear his name one more time I swear, Velvet… wait a minute… how did you know about his … Oh my… you little sly fox!"

Velvet quickly turned her head away from the trap she made for herself, but it was too late as the girls closed on her, curiously.

Laphicet slowly moved out of the bed. Bienfu also flew out of the room. Both looking extremely deprived of sleep.

 ** _Knock, Knock_**

Avernus in his sleeping pajamas slowly woke up,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Laphicet… and Bienfu."

He gradually walked to the door and unlocked it. After he opened the door he saw Laphicet and Bienfu, looking awful. Laphicet lowered his head and innocently said,

"They're talking all night. We can't sleep."

Avernus shook his head and completely opened the door,

"Sure, come in."

"Bieeeen, they're crazyyyyy…"

Bienfu went to the drawing table and fell on it, snoring as soon as his hat hit the surface.

Laphicet went to the bed and laid down. The bed hadn't enough room for two. Avernus smiled and pulled the bed sheet on him. He nodded, quietly saying,

"Relax, I'll sleep beside the bed."

"Avernus. They were talking about you, Eizen, and Rokurou."

The sorcerer sighed and crossed his arms,

"I know. It's called 'gossiping'. Don't worry about it, girls do it all the time. It's one of their hobbies."

"Avernus, can I ask you something?" Laphicet innocently asked.

"Of course, shoot Laphicet."

"We're the bad guys, aren't we?"

Avernus pressed his lips and leaned,

"It is… more complex than that. The concept of good and bad is a deep one. We each walk our own path, finding our own way. Every step forward is unique to the lives we've led, and the choices we've made. For example, my life has always been about absolutes. There is light and there is dark, and I made my purpose to defend against the corruption and the darkness.

I've seen no middle ground, but it always existed. For the first time though, I'm seeing a little bit of gray. We're bad to some and good to a few. So in response to your question, we're kind of walking in the middle line between them."

Laphicet dragged himself closer to the edge of the bed,

"But Velvet, she has so much hate and despair in her… And we're hurting people."

Avernus turned to him and smiled,

"I know. But most have that hate in themselves, the trick is to use it, instead of it using them, Laphicet. I'll try my best to teach Velvet, to reach out to her heart. She has a beautiful soul, still lingering somewhere behind that ugly darkness."

"What about you? Aren't you a Shepherd too? Like Artorius?"

Avernus quietly chuckled,

"I'm a bad example of a Shepherd, Laphicet. Do you know what's the worst part about being a good guy? As much as you may want it, you can't always win. I fight Artorius not because he wronged me or Velvet, I hunt him because what he did was wrong. There is a world of difference there, Laphicet; one makes you selfish, the other does not. But remember this; for me, vengeance is a motivator, not the motive. I'm doing my job, Shepherding others to the right path although by not… easily understandable means."

"But isn't Artorius a hero to the people?" The little Malak asked,

"I've seen many "heroes" temp that sinister fate and the dire consequences born of their ignorance, pride, selfishness. I'm going to put him down. Watching you, seeing you and Velvet together, I don't feel that I'm wrong in my actions."

Laphicet rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling,

"But what hope do we have? He has a large army, and a powerful Empyrean on his side."

Avernus turned to him once more, putting his elbow on the bed,

"We have you, Laphicet. I see a hero in you."

The Malak turned to him once more, meeting his powerful gaze, under the silver light of the moon,

"Listen, boy; When you are at your lowest. When hope has faded and you're all alone in the world, inside your head. When the odds are stacked and despair has taken hold. Remember your fire. It's always there. Once sparked, once the anger, once fear, has lit the fuse, the flame will remain. Always a beacon signaling to eternity that you're here and you will stand no matter the obstacle."

"My flame…" Laphicet then immediately asked, but with a sad voice,

"You won't always be here with me, are you?"

Avernus bitterly smiled,

"There's an end to all things, Laphicet. Good and bad. Sure, the best times seem small, and the bad tend to linger, but the only permanent is the eternity. I'm not immortal, I'm a human. Every story has an end and someday, I will go to meet mine…"

The answer made Laphicet even more depressed but nevertheless, it was the sad truth of humans. He then asked Avernus,

"Would you read me a story? I… I can't sleep anymore."

Avernus eyes widened, but he winked and went to his satchel, grabbing a book. He came back and sat beside the bed, the same position Velvet always did.

"Okay, this is a special one."

Laphicet turned to the side,

"Why?"

Avernus smirked,

"You'll see. The name of the story is 'The Malak and the Tangled Destiny'. It's about a very young Malak, small but nimble and vigorous. Wanting to help her kind finding answers."

"What… kind of …. answers?"

"Wait, my young man, we're just getting started…"

Laphicet instantly fell asleep before Avernus could begin. He slowly and gently caressed his hair. Like his own mother would sing to him quietly before his sleep, he said,

" _One day, young dragon, thou shalt fly beneath the silvered moon."_

The morning came and with it,

 ** _BOOM! SPLASH!_**

The loud sound of an explosion in the water woke the girls up.

"Are we under attack?!" Yelled Velvet.

As Magilou and Eleanor were struggling to stand up, Velvet ran towards the deck, to her surprise, most of the crew were talking and laughing together as everything seemed normal. Velvet saw Avernus and Laphicet near the railings. A sphere of light began to shine in one of Laphicet's hands and in the other, a sphere of darkness started to appear,

"Spirits, release! The light of virtue, and dark of vice! Join in chaos! **Chaos Bloom**!"

He merged both spheres together and crushed them together, a shock wave appeared in the middle of the sea, splashing the water with a loud sound. A large amount of dead fish began raining down on the deck.

Benwick laughed,

"Oh, boy! We didn't know that we could've used artes to fish! This would make a lot of things easy!"

Velvet also saw Eizen, Rokurou, and Zaveid talking to each other on the other side. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder,

"Did you manage to talk to him yesterday?"

She turned back, Tiamat was standing behind her, grinning.

"No, not yet." Velvet replied.

Tiamat let out a loud moan, disappointed,

"I don't think you can do it yourself, darling. Here, let me help you with that." Tiamat began to walk towards Avernus and Laphicet, with the intention of telling Avernus herself.

"NO!" Velvet suddenly shouted.

Her voice reached the duo. Avernus and Laphicet noticed her and waved their hands, calling her to their side,

"Velvet! Come over here!"

As she turned to them once more, she saw something else entirely. Maybe morning was getting to her, or it was the sea breeze, she couldn't tell.

" _Arthur… Laphi…"_ she muttered.

Velvet saw her brother-in-law and her own deceased brother, waving at her. She slowly began to move.

Avernus narrowed his eyes. He never saw her like this; overwhelmed and startled. Velvet looked like she saw ghosts instead of them,

" _Is there something wrong with her_?" Avernus asked himself.

Velvet shook her head and the image turned back to normal. There were no Arthur and no Laphi, only Avernus and Laphicet this time. Tiamat was standing, waiting for Velvet. Their eyes met each other once again, locked in a staring contest. At that moment she knew that Tiamat had no intention of making life easier for any of them. Doubt began to circle around her mind,

" _What you will get out of this, you vile woman?"_

Her thoughts and stare shattered by Eleanor and Magilou as they both ran towards Avernus and Laphicet.

"Wow! Laphicet learned some new tricks!" Magilou loudly said.

"Yeah, he learned it all by himself. He didn't need me that much."

Eleanor came to Laphicet's side and quietly asked,

"Laphicet, the girl with the umbrella from Lord Melchior's illusion… What is her connection to Eizen?"

Avernus heard their conversation. He swallowed, Avernus totally forgot about Edna. In the middle of that chaos, the storm of unexpected information was too much for him to handle. Morgrim, Grimoirh, and now Edna. But at least he knew that they couldn't extract his memories.

Eizen. She had a connection to that Malak pirate. As Eleanor and Laphicet talked, Avernus remembered something Edna said to him three years ago,

" _First you Avernus, STOP acting like you are my big brother because you're NOT_."

The sorcerer looked at Eizen, surprisingly they kind of resembled each other. But no Malakhims were related. Whatever that was, he decided not to bring it up until they meet Grimoirh. She definitely had the answer. Avernus turned his mind back to the conversation, hearing Laphicet saying,

"I don't know. I was wondering about her, as well… She was pretty, wasn't she?"

A malicious grin formed on Magilou's face,

"Oh? So you like a girl who's cute, but with a bit of style."

Rokurou sneaked in near Avernus,

"Really? I thought his type was more like Vel…"

Laphicet quickly jumped near them and with scared bulging eyes, he pleaded Rokurou to be quiet. Avernus raised one of his brows and moved his head closer to Rokurou and asked,

"Really? Does he like Velvet's style?

Rokurou grinned,

"Yeah, he told me before that he really likes her long hair and she's attractive, for a daemon."

"Well, he's not wrong on that part."

Velvet finally joined them,

"What's going on?"

Magilou darted towards Velvet,

"We were discussing a delicate topic. Laphicet's first crush, if you must know."

Avernus narrowed his eyes at the witch,

"Oh, just shut up Magilou. We were talking about that umbrella girl from Eizen's illusion."

"The umbrella girl… That illusion that made Eizen's hesitate… She must be really important to him." Velvet presumed.

"A deep knotty relationship I say!" said Magilou.

Avernus and Rokurou rolled their eyes in frustration,

"Oh my… Here we go again."

Suddenly Eleanor blurted,

"Like… A wife he wants to leave but he can never let go? Or a lover from whom he can't move on?"

"What?! Are you listening to yourself?! She's too young for that!" Avernus complained but none listened to him. Magilou quickly followed Eleanor's wildest theories,

"Or a daughter from a woman who only knows him by a fake name! Perhaps one whom he cast aside… or one who cast him aside!"

"Oh, for love of…" Avernus put his hand on his forehead. And now Velvet joined the dream train,

"And maybe she was somebody he couldn't marry for some reason, but when she died, he raised her daughter for her…"

Avernus eyes were fixated on Velvet, his hand already brushed down his face and was now on his mouth. The crazy narration ended with Eleanor,

"He had been friends with her since they were children, but they only realized their true feelings after they had been married to someone else!"

Rokurou, unfazed by their imagination asked,

"Is this their idea of romance?"

"Don't listen to them Laphicet, I have the perfect girl for you in mind." Avernus abruptly said, stopping the girls and grabbing everyone's attention. Laphicet cheeks blushed again,

"Before I came to Midgand, I found a child Malak that was perfectly synced with the fire spirits. She is also powerful and cute. I named her myself, both her true and her regular name. Since Laphicet has an obsession for long hair like me, I told her to let her hair grow as much as possible, even if it takes centuries."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at both Avernus and Laphicet,

" _Obsession with long hair, huh."_

"… what's her name?" Laphicet innocently asked.

"Lailah. I had a plan for her to become the first Malak to inherit Shepherd's true power since I can't use it effectively."

Eleanor was intrigued,

"What kind of power?"

Avernus opened his hand and a glowing silver orb appeared. They all felt a calm and serene sense except for Velvet and Rokurou which made them twist a little bit. Avernus quickly closed his hand, reverting the spell.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how it affects the daemons."

"It's nothing. It wasn't painful, it felt an overwhelming strange sense of ... freedom." Velvet described and Rokurou slowly nodded in response.

"It is called the "Silver Flame". It purifies malevolence. Malakhim can do it too, but the main source comes from Shepherds."

"Can lord Artorius do it?" asked Eleanor.

"No, it is just me now. What people call "True Shepherds" can only use this power. It is embedded in our blood. I wanted to give it to Lailah, to pass it onto normal warriors who want to take the mantle of the Shepherds, but I couldn't. Someday, I'll find a way to pass it though."

Avernus slowly turned his attention to Laphicet and smiled at him.

"I have plans for Eleanor and you both. A knowledge that you two can use to your advantage."

"For… us?" Eleanor slowly mumbled.

"Why you can't perform it effectively?" Velvet asked quickly.

Avernus tried to dodge the question,

"Well… it is another story…"

"Because your majesty is using it to hold his insurmountable amount of malevolence at bay, in his own body." Tiamat joined the group and loudly spoke.

Avernus looked at her, feeling angry and irritated at her behavior. Tiamat looked at Velvet from the corner of her eyes, "He was caught in a bad place and a bad time. You see, when you're in the middle of a war, fighting daemons after daemons and making painful decisions, it will be a matter of time before you become one of them. Most of the time, he who fights monster will always become a monster, or he will die in the process." said Tia.

Velvet quickly turned her head away, slightly shaking as she greeted her teeth.

"Tiamat, Stop it. You don't need to make things dramatic and besides, it is a problem that only one person can hold it's power at a time since the daemon threat is wide and infinite. A more few people with Silver Flame and things could be so much better." Avernus implored her, calmly. But on the inside, he was furious.

Tiamat slowly nodded and came closer, talking about something else entirely,

"I've managed to extract the formulas."

"Formulas? Are there even more to this weapon?" asked Avernus.

"Yes and I'm one hundred percent sure that we can build it and the rest of the concept."

Avernus smiled as he forgot everything that happened a few moments ago,

"Well done, Tia."

Tiamat looked at Velvet and told Avernus that,

"There is also one more thing I need to tell you, Avernus."

Avernus slowly nodded,

"Alright, say it."

Tiamat glanced at the rest, signaling them that it is going to be a private conversation. Velvet, gloomy and depressed, quickly left towards the crew quarters. Laphicet immediately followed her. Rokurou joined Eizen and Zaveid on the other side of the deck. Eleanor sighed and moved to the bow of the ship.

Velvet peaked from the inside. Avernus face remained calm for a few moments, then gradually lowered his head. He had his neutral expression all the time.

She knew that Tiamat was right. Their relationship was a mistake. Regardless of who and what she was, Velvet was nothing but a daemon, hungry for blood. She was plunging more and more into the madness. Her thoughts were comprised of only hate and despair.

Avernus and Laphicet were both sweet. They deserved better, they deserved to be happy. It was appropriate for Avernus to have a normal girl, live a fair and joyful life. They shouldn't have to follow her, but it was their decisions. She thought that it was better to let him go when it is all over.

Little did she know that Avernus's situation wasn't that much different from her.

Unknowingly to them, mentally, there were both hanging on to one another.

Eizen, Zaveid, and Rokurou went inside, meeting Laphicet and Velvet half-way. Laphicet went to Eizen and said,

"It's too bad that wasn't the real Aifread… But I'm glad everyone the ship is feeling better."

Eizen grinned,

"Yeah, though it sounds like they never want to touch that Sale'tomah stuff ever again."

Zaveid put his hand on his hip,

"You're an interesting one little guy. Heard from your friends that you're doing a good job keeping up with them."

Laphicet smiled happily,

"I'm trying my best, although everyone's looking out for me. We're a good team."

Zaveid put his serious face on,

"If it was to me, I would rather not get you involved. Killing is wrong, kiddo, your "team" is using your powers for their own ends."

Velvet looked pissed, "It's none of your business what Laphicet do here. It' all Avernus's fault for getting you on this ship. That dumbass…"  
Zaveid smirked, "Eizen, the ladies on your ship are quite cold and heartless, despite them being pretty."

"Like you have a chance…" Velvet muttered. She then turned to Laphicet,

"What happened to Eleanor? Is she alright?"

"She took the Sale'tomah too, and her face went all… "Mgggagh! Nearly fainted!" Laphicet described.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at Laphicet,

"No, I don't mean how she looked. I mean how she actually feels right about now. I didn't manage to ask her last night. She felt too tense for some reason."

"Oh… She looks like she feels better, too."

"Good…"

"You're worried about her, are you, Velvet?"

Velvet looked like that she was caught,

"No! It's nothing like that."

Laphicet lowered her head, confused as to why Velvet never acknowledge how she felt. Magilou walked up to him,

"Let me tell you something, kiddo: When young maidens ripen, they have trouble expressing their feelings."

"So Velvet is… ripened?" asked Laphicet.

Velvet jolted between Magilou and Laphicet, shouting,

"Magilou! Quit giving Laphicet confusing thoughts!"

Magilou giggled,

"I see you have no trouble expressing those feelings!"

"You're a grown woman yourself. So why is it you have trouble clearly expressing your real feelings, Magilou?" asked Laphicet.

The witch totally surprised and taken off guard by the little Malak, pressed her lips together, looking for an answer,

"Good question… put simply, a long time ago, mine broke. Bagow! Chapoom! Bye-bye!" She quickly turned the other way, escaping other people's gaze. That left the kid baffled.

Back on the bow of the ship, Eleanor was looking at the horizon. She pulled a pendant from her pocket. Thinking about their journey, Velvet, Avernus, and Laphicet. How they've been announced as bloodthirsty monsters and yet they acted like normal people.

She remembered how Avernus, who is confirmed to be a Shepherd by her own superiors, is helping a band of misfits. He had the power, charisma, and conviction to back it up.

She remembered how Melchior and Astor turned their Malaks into Wyvern and dragon. She recalled how valiantly Avernus endangered his life to protect them.

The reminisce of Tiamat's explanation, how he is resisting the malevolence inside him even when he knew that in the end, there isn't a happy ending waiting for him.

She called back Avernus's lively face,

" _I have plans for Eleanor and you both. A knowledge that you two can use to your advantage_."

Eleanor also remembered Artorius's cold expression as he told her that,

" _You are dismissed. That knowledge is not for you."_

Eleanor looked up in the sky, thinking,

" _The Abbey is supposed to exist to bring peace and order to the world. Everything the Abbey does, everything Lord Melchior, Lord Astor, and Shepherd Artorius do, it ought to be rooted in that mission… And yet… something just doesn't feel right here…"_

Their long journey to Southgand was over by the next day. Van Eltia docked at one of the piers of Yseult, the city of the southern seas.

The girls along Laphicet disembarked first, eager to get off the ship. Avernus, Eizen, Rokurou, and Zaveid soon got off after them.

Eizen, seeing and hearing the girls talking about a native creature called Pengyan, shook his head and his bossy attitude came back,

"All right, enough of the chit-chat. Magilou, What's this Grimoirh friend of yours like?"

Magilou placed her finger on her forehead, looking at the sky,

"Hmm… Well, how do I put it?"

Surprisingly she began to let out three long sighs.

"Like that…" She said.

Everyone's was still waiting to hear more.

"Grim's got a sort of listless aristocratic air about her. A noblewoman in her twilight, you could say."

Laphicet dived deep into his thoughts,

"Huh… So you mean, like, a woman, but different from Velvet and Eleanor?"

Rokurou laughed hard,

"You're not wrong there! Tell you what, just keep an eye out for a grown woman."

Velvet and Eleanor looked at each other, not really feeling happy about what Rokurou said.

"Well, since we got her name, we could start by asking around," Eizen suggested.

Avernus, feeling blue from yesterday, nodded and said,

"Let's split up, we'll find her faster."

They all agreed and divided into different groups. Avernus telepathically asked, Tiamat.

 _"Go with Eleanor and Laphicet, I need some time to be alone."_

After giving him a skeptical look, she left him.

Day turned to night. They weren't successful in their search for Grimoirh. Velvet was also wanted to be alone so she left the group for the beach behind the town.

As walked towards the sea, to her surprise a familiar figure was sitting on the sands right next to her,

"You can sit here, Velvet. I told you, I don't bite." Avernus quietly whispered to her. His voice sounded a bit depressed for the first time. She instantly felt guilty.

She sat beside him. Avernus was watching a group of young adults throwing some kind of large fruit at each other, but as they hit, they exploded into splashes of water like water balloons. Their sounds of laughing could be heard through the beach. The elderly people, however, were looking enraged.

"What are they doing?" asked Velvet.

"Apparently there's a traditional festival happening in this Island. The young adults are forced to throw coconuts at each other, those who survive the fight will be called "Official Adults" by their elders."

"But those aren't coconuts."

Velvet noticed that his right hand was glowing as he used an arte prior to her arrival.

"Yep, I substituted the coconuts with water balloons store in a nearby warehouse. Now they're enjoying it rather than getting severely hurt. Stupid elders…"

Once again, his bright side made her shiver. She hated herself. She tried to get up, but Avernus quickly grabbed her arm.

"I've talked with Tia yesterday."

Velvet closed her eyes and didn't say anything.

"I want to ask you something… On that night, when I told you that I care about you, that night I made an oath to you to never leave your side until the end, that night we kissed… it didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

"That was an… an interesting diversion." She coldly replied. Avernus's face wrinkled,

"Is that all I'm to you? An interesting diversion?!"

"We were using each other. I was curious about you, and my curiosity was…sated. If you thought to bring feelings into this was a good idea, you were wrong." As those words had been said, she felt that a sword went through her heart. A traitorous move from herself to her own feelings.

"First, I know that you're lying. Second, it's not always up to you, Velvet. Love can be very persistent."

"I don't care… love can go pester someone else." Velvet's voice began to stutter. She stared at him in the eye, "The day I have freed myself from that prison, I swore I would kill that man and that's it! Loving you is wrong, in the end, it will only lead to hurt myself more."

"You're not afraid of being hurt, you're just afraid of hurting me." He calmly said to her.

Velvet eyes suddenly widened. He was right.

"No! I… Look, it isn't like that. It's just easier this way and you're trying to confuse the issue… I'm going to go."

Velvet tried to free herself but Avernus pulled her closer,

"Before you go, listen to me, just this once; every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I don't know why. I can't think straight… Being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. Maybe it was too fast, I don't know, but… I know what I feel. Velvet, I wanted to wait for the perfect time to say this to you, the perfect place… but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met. We sort of… stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. So, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. It came naturally."

" _No_... _Why_?"In Velvet's thoughts, Tiamat could go to hell. Having no experience whatsoever in a relationship can follow that woman too. His words felt like the lost keys that kept opening old locks, lifting her up. His pulls were stronger. She wanted to escape but the flame didn't let her. His own burned brighter.

"Am I wrong, Velvet? Real connections with people are rare. We shouldn't be quick to let them go. But that's what I always feel and I can't get rid of it." He whispered.

Avernus unknowingly brought Velvet close to himself.

He had opened his soul, even someone like her; a daemon could taste, feel, and see every color of the rainbow. She wanted to catch them in a bottle and save them for later. Among all that death, killing, screams of agony, this felt different. That simple pleasure was right but out of time and out of place. Who would care, he was going to serve a purpose. The tenderizing feel was back, it felt so right, his breathing was like an inhalation of oxygen to warm her cold soul. Just a little longer before her frozen soul could sink in the void.

They were lost in the bubble of time and space.

He was still a gentleman; his lips were close, waiting for that permission.

That damn persistent man. He was relentless, for a human.

She slowly moved closer. The first time wasn't so bad. He kissed her gently and carefully again. But she was a daemon now, she didn't want that gentle, prince kiss. Not now, not after all he said, not after all they went through. She knotted her fist in his coat, pulling him harder against her. She bit his lip, passionately. He was surprised and moaned softly, it was probably a bit painful. She pushed him against the sands. She couldn't control the malevolence. Her sense of control went away for a moment.

A passerby saw the scene,

"Oh my god, go and find yourselves an inn you two."

She suddenly pulled herself back. It happened so fast like another one was controlling the helm. " _Why_?"

She looked down on his face.

He was asleep, like a little baby.

 **Present day, The Empyrean Throne**

In the middle of the vast main hall of the Empyrean Throne, Artorius was calling upon four new greater Malakhims. The sigil of Innominat burned bright yellow, appearing four new warriors for Lucian to command. As the young warlock started to bound them, the Savior asked,

"It seems Avernus is too much to take down, even for you Lucian."

Unmoved, he calmly answered,

"He is not too much to take down but, he is extremely skilled and an experienced fighter. I know him pretty well, we've trained together for fifteen years after all."

Artorius turned to the sigil of Innominat,

"Melchior has given you enough resources to make sure that he stays dead. I hope you don't disappoint."

Lucian smirked, "Tell me Artorius, how many daemon lord kill notches you have on your belt? Hmm? You should never underestimate him. He spent a full year chasing a daemon horde and killed their leader in one on one combat."

Artorius, looking bothered with the truth of his adversary, uncaring but vigorously asked,

"...So you're telling me that you can't take care of him?"

"Avernus has a pathetic self-loathing, self-destructive personality of how he has failed his true purpose as a Sheperd. His desire to make things right and sacrificing himself to fix those mistakes are what governed him before leaving the Hyland. If he made it this far that means he found someone or some people to protect."

Artorius sighed and turned to his colleague, "I think I can guess who that person could be…"

The four new Malakhim merged with Lucian in a bright flash of light. He put his new helmet on,

"Then consider him to be already dead."


	21. The Sunless Temple Part I

**Chapter XXI: The Sunless Temple Part I**

Among the waves of the dream, he heard a mellifluous voice, humming a tone he knew from a long time ago.

" _You're finally here…"_

The air and environment felt strange. Avernus struggled to open his eyes. Still sleepy, he soon found out that he wasn't in his cabin,

He was still at the beach.

" _Wh-what?!... Why am I still here...?"_

"Rise and shine, big boy."

The sudden greeting startled him, nearly jumping up, he turned and saw Tiamat sitting behind him,

"Oh, for god's sake Tia!"

"What? You expected someone else, your highness?"

The sarcasm in the Malak's voice irritated him. He knew that she probably saw the whole affair last night.

"No, but I wasn't expecting to find myself laying here on the sand."

Tiamat looked up to the sky,

"Oh, that… yes, the thing is that you passed out last night."

As soon as Avernus managed to get up, he quickly turned his head at her,

"Passed out?! When? Why?!"

"Judging from your recent "socialization" performances, you absorbed too much malevolence from or maybe something she did to you..."

Sighing, he knew that there was no point of hiding anything, "Oh boy, what an embarrassment… When did she leave?"

"Embarrassing or not, I think she enjoyed it; having a helpless Shepherd under her sharp claws…"

Avernus rubbed his forehead, shaking his head in shame, "Tsk, stop with the teasing the tell me what happened already!"

Tiamat faked a smile and said, "Okay, here is a detailed version; after you fell asleep, Velvet stayed for a bit and she watched you for about ten minutes, then she sat and placed your head on her lap. She also stroked your hair from time to time, looking at the moon. I have to say; this was the first time I saw her smile for a second. Anyway, she did that for a bit, then she left."

Avernus, imagining the scene, unintentionally grinned, "So I was resting in her lap… she stroked my hair too and I was sleeping when she did that, damn it..."

Tiamat sneered at his ridiculous smiling face,

"The things you said to her last night was so sweet and lovely. Your honeyed words were going to make me want to throw up. I think she kissed you just to shut you up."

Avernus narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, vexing,

"Look, I'm free to choose whoever I want to like and when I thought I had found one, the whole world went to hell. I even died because of that. Then, I found her again and turned out; she was changed into a daemon and had been locked up inside a prison for three years. I just wanted to tell her how I feel before something happens. Yet you kept insisting that my decision was wrong."

Tiamat also stood up, irritated, she moved closer to him,

"She does not care. You're nothing but a passing hobby. Velvet specifically told me that her main motivation and what drives her to live; is only her revenge and she wouldn't hesitate to choose it over you. I was just worried that you might get hurt. You, humans, are all naive and stupid."

"She was … confused. If I was imprisoned in a cell and the only thing that I could've done was killing daemons for three years, I would've chosen that road too. But I know, somewhere in her heart, she is still that considerate, warm, soft, and kind girl that I once knew."

Tiamat widened her eyes, curious, "You never told me the real reason why you were interested in her in the first place… that why you started this crusade at all. In the beginning, I thought that we're avenging a fallen princess, not a regular, everyday peasant girl."

Avernus pulled his pendant from under his collar, staring at it,

"When I first met her, I thought she was a normal and a simple village girl. Then she showed that compassion towards Laphi, towards Arthur, and for a time… even towards me. I… envied them. For the first time, I was jealous of something others had… I wanted that freedom. Those simple pleasures. One thing you never understood about me, about the humans, that people like her are rare. The only tenderness I've ever known was from Rosa. I thought somehow, I could have that back."

Tiamat slightly smiled,

"I understand now… so you yearned for that "will to live" … and you saw it in her of all people. You're such a sentimental creature, Avernus. What happened to that warrior mindset you had?"

"That's still with me. I'm no less than a warrior that I was before. It is just I don't carry that burden of a nation that once was on my shoulders."

Avernus firmly squeezed the pendant in his hands,

"She was sixteen, still young. She hadn't seen the world. But she was thoughtful and supportive. Laphi, her brother was so talented, a free soul who you'd never expect to find in that corner of the world. I wanted to take them away from the imminent danger. To protect those still pure and untainted souls. Those memories are painful, even to me. I thought for once in my damn life, I could be a shepherd and not a killer...But I failed.

The calamity followed me again. In the end, Laphi was dead and the only life Velvet knew was taken from her. My grievance was back yet again; revenge, kill, and decimate. The only things I was good at."

"Then you found out that she was still alive," said Tiamat.

Avernus paused for a few seconds, "Yes… and I saw the same "me" when Rosa was killed. I knew what was waiting for her at the end of that road. I never wanted anything more than fixing that wrong, my mission was clear, even If it was the last thing I would do. But…"

"Yes, yes. You somehow "fell for her in the middle of all that fighting" I heard it last night. Like one of those garbage love stories you read." Tiamat finished his sentence herself, waving her right hand in the air. Showing she didn't impress by it.

Avernus smirked, the memories were pleasant enough for him to reimagine them again, "Yeah… I didn't want to make things complicated. But when I saw that letter, I knew that our feelings were mutual. I was scared. We didn't even want to communicate our intentions. Heh, talk about being the adult and the mature one in the relationship… But I didn't have to hide it and I decided not to. Went in, took my chance and she somehow accepted this. I don't know, she sent a lot of mixed signals. I'm not even sure what to do with it now. Nevertheless, I'll be with her till the end of this journey, at least make sure she survives."

"At least you're at ease. I know that you're living in the moment kind of guy but remember that women are manipulators and Velvet is a daemon, so that goes double or even triple for that girl." presumed Tiamat.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes,

"I appreciate your concern but in the middle of all that drama, You came along and made it complicated, without consulting it with me first, Tia. I've to say; I didn't like it."

Tiamat crossed her arms, the seriousness had governed her posture,

"Sometimes you don't understand. I had to protect you from being hurt. You're still young. You can preach about how you can fight but you don't know how to live or even how to love. Since you chose it for yourself, I suppose I can't do anything about it anymore. Guess you need to fail to understand how you're wrong."

"You sounded just like Eizen."

"Oh, speaking of Eizen, you need to talk to him, you know, strengthened your friendship bond? If you can get your head out of those fantasies, you know that our group is kind of a mess. So less goofing around with her and more to important issues. Artorius would probably kill himself if he sees your kissy-faces, you ignorant morons."

" _Wow… Tia, you're really acting like a big sister_. _I can only guess what Laphicet felt when he's among those two_." Avernus thought to himself.

The duo slowly started their way back to the ship.

"So, Avernus... Did she say anything special to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you keep telling her about your feelings and you show her affections which in my opinion; she doesn't deserve any of those. There must be something that makes you keep coming back for her other than that stupid "sense of responsibility" you decided to suddenly develop out of nowhere."

"No, she stays silent all the time. Cold stares, uncaring sighs, frowning. That's all she gives me... although she DID bite my lips last night. I still have a taste of blood in my mouth. That's progress, right?"

Tia rolled her eyes, regretting that she ever asked him,

"...You are hopeless, Avernus. But let me give you some advice..."

"Oh, that's going to be interesting... Tia giving me some advice on the relationship."

Tia's face wrinkled,

"Silence, you little imbecile. Listen, you want her to get closer; you pay less attention to her from now on."

"Paying less... What?!"

"You showed your affection, you told her that you care about her, and you even put yourself in danger just to keep that daemon safe... and she didn't care. So, time to turn the table. You'll show her your worth. Make her chase you instead."

"I...I don't know. I'm not sure about this. What if she thinks that I'm not interested anymore and decides... you know... end it?"

Tia giggled and glanced at him,

"I don't think so. In these circumstances, you need to make her understand. She's getting a lot of confidence from our group; Rokurou owes her, so he always follows her around and act as her bodyguard. Eleanor lost the duel and obeys her every command. Eizen sees her as a valuable ally. And the one and only Laphicet, the only cutest kid Malak in existence is willing to lay down his life for her, just like you."

"Your point, Tia?"

"She needs to feel that she's losing you. She gained a lot of allies in a short time, it is time for her to understand that "You can't always take everything for granted"."

Avernus grunted in anger but he knew that she was right.

"... I'll think about it,"

Near the docks, they saw everyone already disembarked and walking towards the town. Eizen, frowned and serious, shouted,

"There you are. I hope you rested enough because we have a long day ahead of us."

 ** _GROWL_**

Avernus's belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten for nearly two days. Luckily, they were still far away from them to hear it.

"…Very well, onward then."

Their group was compromised of ten individuals. Tiamat was unsettled, she never spent time blending in such a large group. After shaking her head, she merged with his pact holder.

Zaveid moved closer to Avernus, with a grin on his face,

"The Malak you're traveling with, Tia…Tam…"

"Tiamat."

"Yeah, that's the name. She seems too shy to be around strangers." teased the maliciously grinning Zaveid.

"I don't know. Why you don't ask her yourself?"

"Maybe later… She's not showing that interest I wanted."

"That's because she's interested in women… mostly. And if you don't mind the age difference. She's very old."

Avernus said that in a normal manner as it was common knowledge. Eleanor began to cough and grabbed Laphicet's arm to take him away a bit further. Velvet acted as if she didn't hear anything or didn't care at all. Zaveid stroked his chin.

" _You're doing it on purpose Avernus?!"_ Tiamat whispered _._

 _"So what? You need to have some fun from time to time. Who you're saving yourself for? If I can get you, someone, to share your time with, maybe you'll become busy enough to leave me alone to enjoy myself."_ responded Avernus _._

"Damn… then it's a no go. By the way, I know why you didn't want to spend the last night on the ship, we've already spent so many days on the sea. Although it was fun talking with Aifread's crew, that man commands with respect."

"Good for you… I guess. Oh, and if you still wondering about Siegfried, I still need it for one more day."

Zaveid groaned,

"C' mon, why are you so slow? I thought that the lady said that her work was already done."

"Hers is done, not mine."

Totally disappointed, Zaveid moved to the other side, moaning in anger. Avernus saw Laphicet slowly walking behind him as they moved into the village. He pulled something out of his satchel that was nicely wrapped up.

"Here! Velvet made it for you. She said you'd probably hungry since you didn't come back to the ship last night."

Avernus instantly took the pouch and unwrapped it,

"Katsu sandwiches… Thanks!"

"No sweat. I didn't want you to fight on an empty stomach." Velvet insensitively replied.

Velvet coldly glanced at him, but her eyes were less threatening. Although she could frown, sulk, and pout at him all she wanted. For him, none of those mattered and he was neither scared nor intimated. He also knew that she wanted to keep that strong and uncaring expression in the public.

Same as Laphicet, what he was seeing was different than an angry and bloodthirsty daemon.

Avernus started to quickly consume sandwiches one by one. He ripped them with each bite which looked kind of scary to Laphicet. Like a hungry dragon gashing at its helpless prey. Eleanor growled in anger,

"Mind your manners, Avernus! I can't believe someone like you could eat like that in public!"

At first, he was indifferent, then he starred Eleanor in the eyes and added more facial expression to the act just to frustrate her more.

"Oh my… you're such a stubborn child! Hmph!"

"I don't care. I'm hungry, alright? I haven't eaten anything for the last couple of days. Don't judge me."

Avernus answered Eleanor with food still in his mouth, making her even madder.

Laphicet kept laughing at the scene. Eleanor looked at him and said,

"Don't learn that from him, Laphicet. It's totally atrocious manner!"

Avernus rolled his eyes and then asked,

"Whatever… Any news on Grimoirh?"

Rokurou shook his head in response,

"No, still no leads."

"Magilou. When did you get that letter from her you mentioned?" asked Velvet.

"Hard to say. It must have been… last year? A decade ago?" Magilou mockingly replied which made nearly everyone furious, Eizen stopped and said,

"Take this seriously or I'll feed you to the sharks."

Magilou stopped and shook her body as she ridiculed Eizen,

"Oh, what? I think I'd at least rate a Kraken."

Avernus devoured the last of the sandwiches,

"You barely rate a Piranha, but it's nice to see them slowly consume you, alive."

"Oho! I'm sorry that I'm not THAT scared your majesty."

Velvet walked passed Avernus and nearly shouted as she gritted her teeth in anger,

"Keep this up and I swear I'll eat…"

Her eyes caught a glimpse of two familiar figures walking in the distance.

"It's them!"

Avernus, still sleepy, narrowed his eyes at them to understand what and who Velvet is pointing at. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind one of the huts.

"Hide you fool."

"They look familiar… oh, I remember, those two were at the Empyrean Throne…" Avernus finally figured out.

"Teresa and Oscar. Also, Velvet is the cause of that guy's injury." Magilou whispered.

"Really? You didn't tell me, Velvet." Avernus continued to murmur.

"Tsk, I'll tell you later!"

Teresa, the girl with the long blonde hair stopped and with a smile, turned to Oscar,

"You will have the whole garrison under your command once you assume your new post. The final preparations are already complete."

"Thank you, sister. But to be honest, I worry that these shoes I'm filling might just be a bit too big for me."

Teresa smiled in response, encouraging Oscar she said,

"You need not to worry; Lord Astor has confidence in your strength and skills. Shepherd Artorius has high hopes for your deployment to Palamedes. Fear not, just be yourself and you'll do fine. Believe you're a leader, and you will be."

Avernus hearing focused more precisely as he heard Lucian's name,

" _For a foreigner_ , _Lucian rose up in the ranks so quickly."_

Tiamat heard his thoughts,

" _Maybe he's filling the role you were supposed to do_."

" _But Why?_ _What he will get out of it? And how they could've contacted the mainland_? _Damn it_ … _like always_ , _something doesn't add up until we hit something big_."

Before Teresa said goodbye, she warned Oscar,

"Watch out in your search for the relic, that daemon in Haria is stronger than we anticipated. We've even had some casualties..."

Rokurou turned to Avernus,

"There's a daemon in Haria. Sounds like it's a pretty feisty one, too."

"And there is a relic…"

Both the sorcerer and the swordsman grinned. It seemed that they've found their entertainment for the day.

Velvet looked at them with approval,

"Both may prove useful."

Nevertheless, Magilou walked in the middle and as the exorcists left the scene mockingly said,

"Still, what magical timing for Oscar to show up here at the very same hour we do."

Eleanor caught her intentions and felt the weight of their glances,

"… I understand your suspicion of me. But have you any proof?"

"None, it's true. But as an exorcist, you're certainly sympathetic to Abbey's cause." Velvet stated.

Avernus kept his focus on Eleanor, looking at her as it seemed he knows all,

"Of course. She still believes in their agenda. There is no reason for her to no be sympathetic… at least not yet."

Magilou grinned, wickedly,

"And soon you may wish we were sympathetic."

Finally, Eleanor lowered her head, feeling miserable. Laphicet felt her sadness,

"Eleanor hasn't been snitching on us. I'm sure of it."

Magilou, straight forward as ever, said that,

"And how would you know? Are you watching her even when she's taking a bath?"

Laphicet suddenly blushed, his voice began to stutter,

"No, I don't… I… I always stay outside when she's taking a bath… and…"

"Then isn't it possible she's communicating with the Abbey in secret while you're not there?"

Avernus wasn't totally onboard for what Magilou was doing,

"That's enough Magilou."

Velvet walked towards Eleanor, gawking at her with skepticism,

"You pledged to obey me until the day you die, correct?"

"…Yes, that I did."

The tension was high; everybody knew that Artorius ordered Eleanor to brought Laphicet to the Abbey and they couldn't have brought themselves to trust her. Nonetheless, she didn't show any sign of treason.

Avernus joined them,

"We can argue about it later, right now we need to get on with the mission. If we fight among ourselves, you can consider that we've already lost the battle."

"Avernus is right; when you two trade blows, only the Abbey wins."

"One less daemon and one less traitor for them to worry about." Rokurou and Eizen said respectively.

Both girls still locked in a staring contest until Laphicet said,

"And that daemon could be attacking Grimoirh!"

They heard the boy's plea, still unsure of each other's intention, they moved further into the village.

Velvet pulled Laphicet away and began to ask him a series of questions. Avernus still fixated on that relic the exorcists mentioned, went into deep thinking.

"A relic… whatever that thing is, we need to get it."

"Why?" asked Rokurou.

"It seems to be important to the Abbey. We need to deny them the chance, whatever it is."

Rokurou and Zaveid nodded except for Eizen who seemed to try distant himself from him. Avernus knew the reason behind it.

"Eizen…"

The reaper glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as he called his name.

"The reason that I took Siegfried was to extract the formula. As soon as I can copy its function, I will give it back to Zaveid."

"Aha…" Eizen uncaringly replied.

Avernus gasped,

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

Eizen began to groan as he mustered enough energy to answer him,

"No, it's not a matter of trust. It's just I still don't fully understand your motivation."

"Why is that an issue? Isn't everyone in our group have some kind of a "hidden agenda"?"

Eizen stopped and turned to him, looking cynical,

"You are a Shepherd… or were one. The thing is you used to kill daemons, tethering my kind to suit your benefits, and now you're hunting the leader of an organization that had been built upon your teachings. Moreover, you're helping the very beings you used to hunt. Some revenge story like Velvet won't be going to cut it anymore."

Avernus frowned and pressed his lips. He wanted to play his cards right but the reaper was more into him than anyone,

"You think being a shepherd was my own creed and I'm betraying that idea?"

"Yes… betraying your own creed is not something I'm really comfortable with. Why did you abandon it?" as Eizen asked him seriously, Avernus mildly smiled and looked at him with confidence. It was time for a history lesson,

"Did you know that originally, we were called the Whisperers? It was insulting to Malaks, dividing them into different groups. However, many had hoped that we could somehow coexist. We were taught and made into bridging that gap. But in the end, it didn't work. My endeavors brought nothing but misery to both sides. The main decisions fell on me and I didn't make the right call. Artorius is not different. I saw the flaws. The life of a Shepherd wasn't what I chose for myself, others chose that life for me because I had some kind of extra talent for dealing with your kind. Fixing the mistakes is, and I intend to do just that."

Eizen closed his eyes, seemingly thinking about the sorcerer's claim. To Avernus's surprise, the pirate smiled,

"We're good then."

"So… it means you will trust me?"

"No, not you. But your goal and your conviction are what I respect and that's all I need."

Avernus let out a sigh of relief, reliving old memories was hard enough for him,

"Phew… thanks for not making it harder."

Laphicet slowly came to his side and lost in his thoughts once again.

"Hey, what's up Laphicet?" Avernus asked.

"Velvet… she told me to keep an eye out for Eleanor but she also told me to "Watch out for the older girls" … what does she mean?"

A grin formed on the sorcerer's face, the banter between the girls and Laphicet was becoming a new entertainment for him,

"Um… well… older girls are more experienced than the younger ones. They mostly know what they want and as we said earlier; they'll manipulate men into getting what they need. Although, except for Magilou I don't think you need to worry that much about Eleanor. But beware, don't get into their games."

Laphicet listened closely and acknowledged him,

"… Alright, I will."

The group asked the townsfolk about Grimoirh once more, trying to at least narrow down their search, they almost came up empty-handed until they reached a store. Laphicet pointed to a series of small statues on the shelves,

"Hey! Those dolls look like Bienfu."

Avernus glanced at the dolls. He found them to be very familiar.

"That's a good observation. This is a doll of the Empyrean Amenoch. I've seen her with my own eyes. Real dignified, but not without a bit of a temper."

"Why she was angry?" asked Velvet.

"The Abbey banned all profession of the Amenochian faith in Southgand, despite her popularity. That's probably the reason. I tried talking to her, but no matter what I said, she was just kept sighing."

Magilou took a glimpse of Avernus as he was rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. She instantly knew that he wasn't lying when he said that he met her before.

"Hah! Luck smiles upon us, weary adventurers! That listless goddess in none other than the old Grim!" Magilou declared.

Velvet growled in annoyances. She and everyone knew that Magilou was always vague in giving information.

"So where did you actually see her?"

"I think it was down by Maclir Beach." responded the shopkeeper.

"Quickly everyone, to the beach!" shouted Magilou.

They'd found the clue they were looking for. Velvet took the lead and went through the gates and into the beach area. The sun was already up high. The area had a strange geometry; the sand fronts were surrounded by large pieces of rocks, narrowing the traversable roads. The team members began to move away from each other to cover more ground, but they kept each other in their line of sight.

Zaveid joined Avernus once more,

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

"I've watched you during these days and I have to say; you're not what I expected."

"Hmm… what did you expect?"

"A heartless, selfish killer. Like that daemon girl you're always following. I was reluctant to join Eizen but I'm not regretting it that much. Nevertheless, it is not the place for someone like me. But… can you spare any Malakhim you come across? They're not to blame for whatever is happening in this world. I don't trust those daemons or even Eizen with that, but Malakhims are being brainwashed and you are the only one who could understand it if you're claiming to be who you are."

Avernus broke the eye contact, thinking.

Zaveid was right, Malakhims were being used. As a Shepherd, they were the closest allies to him and he was supposed to be the ambassador of peace between humans and Malakhim. Until that moment, He didn't care and wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them if they're going to get in his way.

He thought maybe he should've started to focus more on saving more lives, even if he had to take more risks.

Amidst Zaveid's request, Magilou crept up on them. Zaveid nodded and whispered,

"Just consider it… Shepherd."

Magilou moved a lot closer to Avernus. He knew that time for another interrogation was up,

"Hey, Avernus. I was wondering…"

The sorcerer exhaled but tried to look natural.

"What?"

"… Is it permissible for the very two enemies that are destined to kill each other to… oh, what is the word I search for… aha, fraternize?"

"You mean me and the daemons? What's wrong with that?"

"No, you and Velvet specifically. It seems most undisciplined, for someone who claimed he wanted to end the daemon's threat to be involved with a daemon."

Avernus knew that his affair won't be hidden from the group for as long as he had hoped. He remembered as he said to himself before: No more hiding.

"One thing has nothing to do with the other, Magilou. This is a…a ridiculous question."

She still had her wicked gaze and grinned on her face the whole time,

"Is it? It seemed you and our callous leader are inseparable, joined at the hip almost."

Avernus face wrinkled, "That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

"You see, I'm not a stupid witch, my young one. You're always watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you are… enraptured by her."

Avernus assembled enough energy to control his face, "She is our leader. I look to her for guidance."

Bienfu started to sneer from behind. That was a trap alright.

"Oh, I see. So what guidance did you find around her heaving chest or around her swaying hips, hmm?"

"What? No, no. I wasn't looking at… you know, her… I gazed… glanced, in those directions, maybe. But I never stared. Or really… saw anything, even."

Magilou viciously laughed, "Of course, little Shepherd. Watch out, Laphicet might learn those from his pappy Avernus."

"Damn it! I hate you, Magilou. You're a bad person."

Annoyed and mildly angry, Avernus walked out of the ambush as the wicked witch and her personal assistant was giggling.

" _People are talking_ …" Tiamat whispered like she was humming a tone.

 _"You know, Tia... now that I've been thinking...It's hard to calculate how few fucks I give about people's opinion."_

 _"Even about the little Laphicet?"_

 _"Don't bring him into this. He's different..."_

Avernus went towards Laphicet. He was talking with Velvet and Eleanor about two Pengyons that was sitting on a small rock.

"… they look like a momma and a poppa. Pengyons are monogamous, faithful creatures. They never leave their mate. Isn't that romantic?" said Eleanor.

"So they lay eggs because they're like husband and wife… But… how do they make the eggs?"

As Laphicet concluded, Velvet and Eleanor looked at each other. Eleanor nearly panicked and Velvet had no idea what to say. Avernus opened his mouth,

"Well, to put it simply, when momma and poppa lov- "

His speech was cut off by the enormous pain he felt in his right foot. His breathing suddenly stopped. Velvet's Solleret was pushing hard against his own, nearly leaving a dent in his armor. Eleanor quickly took the opportunity to change the subject and took Laphicet away from him,

"S-So, Laphicet! Here's an interesting fact! A single Pengyon egg actually contains dozens of smaller, orange eggs..."

" _You're… crushing it…"_ Avernus murmured in her ears.

A drop of sweat fell from his brows, Avernus looked at Velvet from the corner of his eyes. She didn't look mad and even took part in their conversation while adding her own weight to the pressure, blaming Eleanor for her interest in eating the eggs. He kept nodding as they conversed but Velvet didn't raise her foot. After their talk ended, she instantly gazed at him with an utmost rage.

"… _Dumbass_." Velvet whispered as she left his side.

 _"Damn it... Nowhere is safe..."_

After walking alongside the beach, they noticed a small creature sitting on a tree trunk. Avernus recognized the small grey figure with a large hat. Velvet increased her speed and called out to her, loudly,

"You're Grimoirh, right? We've been looking for you. We need your help."

Velvet's angry and demanding tone prompted Grimoirh to lower head, hiding her face behind her large hat. Uninterested, she let out a long sigh and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Velvet. And I know your witch friend and… and your sorcerer acquaintance."

Grimoirh immediately realized she meant Magilou but didn't know about the sorcerer. She glanced at the group to find that acquaintance. Her eyes fixed on the guy.

"Hi, Grimoirh." Avernus raised his hand and slightly waved at her.

He looked different now but she knew what she was seeing.

"Oh… I see you've risen from the grave."

"Yeah, that's what Morgrim also told me."

Contrary to his expectation, Grimoirh didn't sound very surprised nor interested. Magilou and Bienfu then came forward,

"That is so wonderful to see you. It has been forever. We need help deciphering an ancient tome."

"You two, the outlandish pair. My goodness, Magilou. You of all people jointing a team… I didn't know you had it in you."

"They keep me entertain at least."

"Well, I don't need entertainment."

All of sudden Velvet drew her sword and pointed it at the Grimoirh's neck.

"Maybe you need some convincing."

Grimoirh looked at Avernus, unimpressed,

"You've got some very interesting but questionable companions with you."

Velvet frowned more, Grimoirh began to annoy her,

"I'm serious!"

"I bet you are."

After a moment of silence, Avernus came to her side,

"Listen Grimoirh, this is a serious matter. After all, I saved your lives that night. You owe me."

"And we picked up your lifeless body from the sea and gave it a proper burial in a sarcophagus. Consider that as repayment. Or you would've rather wanted that we left you for daemons and animals to feast upon, hmm?"

Avernus sensed that he was dealing with another version of Magilou,

"…God, you're impossible."

Grimoirh looked into Velvet's eyes, assessing who's she dealing with,

"Your eyes tell me you're dangerous, Trouble follows you like a hawk tail a rabbit. And at my age, trouble is something I'd rather avoid."

"Then it appears that we've wasted our time." Eizen disappointingly said as he wanted Grimoirh to hear his own protest.

"A walk on the beach is never wasted… But sorry."

"Is deciphering a book too much to ask?" Zaveid asked.

"I haven't got here by helping troublesome bands, dear."

The group didn't leave, still staying as each individual either trying to come up with a bargain or hoping for a change of heart. Laphicet slowly walked towards Grimoirh.

"Well, how did you learn to read the ancient tongue? Are there books for studying it?"

Grimoirh glanced at the young Malak, smiling,

"My my, are you actually thinking of learning it on your own?"

Laphicet gathered more courage to express himself more,

"I love reading, and I want to learn more about history… Besides, we need what's in this book."

"You have passion child. I'll give you that." Praised Grimoirh.

Magilou quivered her lips,

"Not to mention you want to be helpful to Velvet and Avernus, don't you?"

Laphicet blushed as he looked at Velvet and acknowledged her claim.

"…Yeah."

"My tuition isn't cheap, you know." Grimoirh declared.

Avernus loosened up a bit. Having found a glimmer of hope, he immediately said,

"I don't care, whatever it is, I'll pay for it."

"I won't teach him, Avernus. But I admire his dedication enough to read it for him. Now, where's this book?"

Laphicet was excited. He pulled the book from his satchel and ran towards Grimoirh.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"You don't need to be so formal…" advised Grimoirh.

Laphicet turned to Avernus as he held the book. Like someone who was waiting for a confirmation from their parent. Avernus winked and nodded as it was okay not to be formal with her.

"Yes…ma'am. Er, uh—Not ma'am!"

Grimoirh narrowed her eyes at the nervous Laphicet which made him even more anxious,

"Go easy on him, Grimoirh. I'm sure you can appreciate the extra respect that he's giving you."

Grimoirh sneered at Avernus, murmuring something,

"Guess you love to play big old guardian for everyone... Let's see what we're looking at here…"

Grimoirh's face was now hidden behind her large hat. She began to check the contents of the book.

"The language of ancient Avarost… Had to be the hard one, of course. A lot of wear and tear, too. This'll take some time."

"We're in a hurry." Velvet kind of threatened and complained at the same time.

"There is a village called Haria nearby. I think we can find somewhere comfortable to decipher the book." Advised Avernus.

Velvet looked at him as she was still impatient. He quickly felt her uneasiness,

"Trust me, it is better to stay in a safe zone rather sitting here under the sun. Besides, it will take some time. I don't want to endanger our only chance to discover the book's meaning while we're in the open." Suggested Avernus.

Velvet nodded in response,

"Fine. Haria village then. Whatever gets the job done."

Grimoirh accepted his idea by closing the book and coming down from the tree trunk.

"You're still the same considerate man that I remember." complimented Grimoirh.

Tiamat suddenly appeared, prompting the little lady spirit to check her new acquaintance.

"Oh, you brought another guest from afar I see."

Tiamat, with her usual confidence and having an egotistical expression, slowly lowered her head and looked at Grimoirh,

"Our lands were never this diversified. I've met a lot of interesting Malakhims during our journey. meeting another common spirit with a knack for ancient knowledge is… refreshing."

Grimoirh was slightly shaken up by Tiamat referring to her as a common spirit. The phrase that Normins hated most. But it seemed the selfish Malak decided to be direct with her that she wasn't that impressed.

Eleanor quickly moved between Tiamat and Grimoirh, asking,

"I apologize if I'm being rude, but I have to ask… You're not Amenoch the Empyrean… are you?"

Grimoirh nearly moaned at the idea,

"Of course I'm not an Empyrean. I'm just a simple girl. It would be hard for anyone to worship an Empyrean like me, am I right?" Grimoirh directed her attention at Tiamat.

"What? Are you talking to me?" asked Tiamat.

"Maybe. You seem to be someone who've seen a lot. Still, look young and in a good shape, but haughty and proud at the same time. I guess perhaps you could fit an Empyrean description. Although I think it would be too much for some normal sorcerer like Avernus to handle."

Tiamat grinned, for her, Grimoirh seemed to be amusing of all that she had met,

"Perhaps I'm. I don't know how you Midgand residences classify everything. Avernus also proved to be a useful asset up until now."

Velvet and Grimoirh both nodded at Tia's observation which in return pissed off Avernus,

"First, I don't know what it has to do with me of all people. Second, I'm so glad that I'm nothing but a useful asset to all of you... Tsk, women." He replied.

Rokurou laughed and sarcastically said,

"Beware of the women!"

Avernus growled in response.

After reaching the Haria, contrary to their expectations, the village had a friendly and calm atmosphere and there was no dangerous daemon to be found. They went straight for the inn and reserved a room for Grimoirh to decipher the book in peace.

Grimorih jumped on the table and opened the book,

"All right, time to start deciphering this scroll."

Avernus pulled a chair and sat on it, with a serious face, he looked at everyone,

"I'll be here helping her. You guys can go and wait outside so we can concentrate."

Laphicet quickly asked,

"Do you think maybe I could stay and watch?"

Avernus nodded,

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

He looked at Grimoirh, waiting for her confirmation but she had a stiff look on her face,

"I really do want to study the ancient tongue. I promise I'll be quiet and not get in your way, teacher." As Laphicet finished his request once more, Grimoirh eyes widened in surprise to hear him calling her a teacher. She then smiled,

"Hmm… I like that. In fact, I'll teach you how to read ancient Avarost."

Laphicet nearly jumped in joy. Avernus looked at Tiamat and asked,

"You don't want to help? I'm sure you dealt with the ancient text before."

Tiamat shook her head,

"No, I'm sure you three got this. Besides, I will do nothing but getting in your way. We'll leave you three alone."

Avernus felt some uneasiness. Tia should've had some knowledge regarding the ancient tongues but she definitely didn't share it. He also knew that he had the primary knowledge to read the basic Avarost but after his revival, that wisdom was lost.

The group left the room and they began to skim through the beginning pages.

A long hour had passed. Laphicet was closely observing both Grimoirh and Avernus. He already learned the meaning of a lot of words, but the problem was deciphering the meaning which proved to be difficult. They both began to show some signs of weariness. Avernus was holding his head by his two hands,

"Oh, that is impossible… every rearrangement I've done, lead to something totally meaningless and stupid," complained Avernus.

"Yes, ancient Avarost is like a denied lover who refuses to move on," complained Grimoirh.

Laphicet looked at the lines that both were stuck at,

"From what you taught me so far, it looks like it says "Sa, popo, mucho, sanchon."

Avernus pointed at the lines and said,

"You're right Laphicet, but you can't translate it word for word. Because as of now it means; "The parent hates tomatoes so the child hates eggplants." See? Those have nothing to do with Innominat unless it is pointing at that he's not from a family of vegetarians."

Laphicet chuckled at his seriousness but tired tone. Grimoirh continued,

"Their grammar is nothing like ours or anything modern at all. Sometimes you have to reorder the words, and even then the meaning can require leaps of logic and flashes of intuition."

"Reordering? So, like… "Sansan… Pochopocho… Pochomusan, pochomusan." Can you read it that way?" asked Laphicet.

Avernus was nearly laying on the table, tired and exhausted. But after hearing what Laphicet said to them, he began to sit upright and his eyes widened, waking up as he found something new.

"He's right… If pochomusan is repeated here, then it can be same for here and there… the title of the passage turns into…"

"… The Nameless Empyrean." Grimoirh finished Avernus's sentence.

"Of course, Empyreo Innominatus… Outstanding Laphicet!" Avernus's praise made him cheerful. Now the unexpected guest turned out to be their savior.

At the outside, everyone was waiting impatiently for the results. Tiamat found Velvet walking around and talking to everyone, until she came to the beach and crossed her arms, thinking. She slowly went to her side,

"I see that you weren't true to your word, Velvet."

"No, I wasn't."

"So, have you changed your mind?"

Velvet stood silent, looking at the calm sea in the night. As the wind blew through her long hair, she said in her emotionless voice,

"No… my revenge comes first but I won't let him go now. Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me. Everyone except for that damn stupid naïve man."

"He's not a man of your dreams, is he?" asked Tiamat.

She swallowed and turned to the Malak,

"I dream of no man and I don't need of such person to take care of me. My sister once fell for a Shepherd. Now it seems the same thing is happening to me... I don't know If I even want this but in the meantime,"

She clenched her fist, staring confidently at the lady Malak,

I will use him, as I'm using Laphicet, you, and everybody else. Whatever Avernus told you of my past, I'm not that same person anymore... She died along with her brother. But If that's what he wants, then so be it. I will not be around for much longer. You don't need to worry about me getting in his way. I dug two graves when I started this quest. The place I'm headed is not meant for him."

"That's what scares me, Velvet. Those graves... Avernus knows pretty well what's your resolve. He is probably stupid enough to fill the last one for you."

Velvet suddenly turned to Tia as that was exactly she was afraid of,

"I will not let him! This is my fight and my decision!... Who the hell think he is to choose for me?!"

Tiamat, satisfied with what she said, slowly and slightly bowed her head at her,

"I don't know you enough Velvet but I know that you're lying about your feelings. If you want to torture yourself by betraying your emotions... very well. You seemed to be aware of the situation even better than him. I might not fully trust you but I'm impressed nonetheless. Your temporary affair can continue, all I did was voicing my concern. Having him unhappy was a problem for me but I think you have this one covered. This will make my life a bit harder later but... anything for him, I guess."

Velvet sighed and frustrated, began to walk towards the inn,

"Let's see what they've found, shall we? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Agree. But before we go Velvet... Know this; Avernus and I once went through this process. He was a very different man back then; broken and with a shattered will to live. You're kind of mirroring him right now. Watch the path you walk."

Velvet hid her face as she turned away from Tia. She was aware of the path and nothing at that moment could change her decision.

The party gathered and entered the room. Avernus was sitting a bit far from them, crossing his arms and thinking heavily. Grimoirh and Laphicet were together, still having their heads deep in the book.

"Well, any results?" asked Velvet.

Grimoirh serenely nodded and smiled,

"Yes… thanks to the boy here. As it turns out he has quite the knack for languages. He also works very well with others. As I told Avernus having him around is a blessing."

"That's only because I've got best teachers."

Grimoirh slowly glanced at him and winked,

"Careful, honey-tongue, you'll give this old girl some ideas."

Velvet eyes narrowed at Grimoirh. Avernus noticed that and grinned at her jealousy.

Laphicet was undoubtedly cute. Since Velvet started to care for the little guy, she had to anonymously fight other people such as Eleanor, Magilou, and sometimes, even Avernus himself.

But Avernus was proud of him. He was at a delicate age but the quality he had was far beyond any other Malak at his age.

"Now, child. I'm sure they're curious about the song we unearthed. Why don't you read it aloud?" advised Grimoirh.

"Eight-headed is the Lord of the Land/With seven mouths to devour malevolence. /Through pulses of earth doth base nature flow/As he awaits the time of awakening. /Four Empyreans may tear him asunder. /But so long as there is one receptive to divine power/ Therions shall be forever reborn. / In sight of the full crimson moon. / The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart. / The Nameless Empyrean hath one body."

" _Therions?"_ as Velvet said to herself, her eyes suddenly locked with Avernus as he was watching her. He exactly knew what that meant. Their focus was disturbed by Grimoirh,

"Essentially, this ancient text you've found is an annotated volume of drawings and songs pertaining to Innominat and some other that we don't know."

"Then hurry up and just tell us what it means!" Nervously Velvet demanded.

Avernus rubbed his tired eyes,

"We've only been able to read the song lyrics. Unless someone is willing to help us…"

He then looked at Tia which she was still showing the disinterest in that matter.

"I take it we're still in for a good long wait before it's thoroughly decrypted," noted Magilou.

"No matter how long it takes; we need to know what's in this book or Abbey will still be several steps ahead of us." Informed Rokurou.

Eleanor unexpectedly moved closer to the table, looking at the book,

"We can learn still learn a lot from lyrics alone, the only thing I don't understand is this malevolence it talked about. Is it different from normal malevolence?"

"What about the second part of the song?" asked Eizen.

"The common belief is that this world was created by four Empyreans: earth, water, wind, and fire. But they also call Innominat an Empyrean."

"The lowlands, I mean Midgand's common belief is this, not the whole world. I never knew the name Empyrean before I started my journey. I can only relate them to the great spirits. They are not the entities responsible for the creation but they seem to be the guardians and governors mostly. The unsettling matter is that even Innominat is an Empyrean, he's definitely not in the same league with the rest of them." Explained Avernus.

"I don't know, perhaps a war broke out between them that resulted in him being sealed away." presumed Eleanor.

Magilou leaned against the wooden wall and said,

"But if there is someone to connect with this "divine power," the therions will keep spawning, and just like that, Innominat will be revived."

Avernus stood up and continued,

"Then we can assume that Artorius fits that description and he's trying to reawaken Innominat. Everything perfectly lines up."

"Then our job is to find these therions and cut off the entity's heads." As Velvet concluded, Rokurou began to look baffled,

"Where do we start looking for them?"

Tia joined the conversation, saying that,

"The therions job is to feed Innominat through the earthpulse. The best places to do that is to position them at earthpulse points."

Eizen nodded,

"She's right. The places where the flow of earthpulse power is concentrated most."

Laphicet quickly pulled his beetle out of his pocket,

"Remember the barrier that was keeping rhinostagros in the forest?

"So that thing is a therion? That explains why the Abbey was keeping it locked up…. That goes with that Griffin monster at the royal villa." Said Avernus.

Zaveid began to itch his head,

"This is getting more complicated and nasty as it is. You mean that these therions all come in different shapes and forms?!"

Eizen smirked,

"So what? Are you disappointed?"

"No, it's just… why it needs monsters to feed him? If he's called an Empyrean, he sounds more sinister than benevolent." Said Zaveid.

Laphicet suddenly jolted to the side and quickly pulled his large compass out of his satchel. Its needle was going crazy, moving around until Laphicet put more focus to lessen its movements,

"I… I'm feeling the thing as I did in Warg Forest!"

A white aura surrounded him and after a few more seconds, the needle stopped and pointed towards the south,

"The needle's pointing in the direction of Amenoch's temple, Palamedes. Do I recall hearing that the Abbey took that over?" asked Magilou.

Avernus began to rub his chin,

" _Palamedes… Tabatha told me that Kamoana and her mother traveled to that temple from Loegres."_

He raised his head and declared in his serious tone,

"Rest up people, tomorrow morning, We'll be going to Palamedes."

Everyone looked at him with approval. Velvet nodded and said,

"I agree with Avernus. Better than sitting around waiting on the book. If nothing else, we'll find out what Laphicet is sensing."

As the group began to move out, Avernus went to a table on the other side. He unpacked a series of engraved miniature but elegant tools. As he sat and place the Siegfried beside the tools, he pierced his pointer finger and a drop of blood fell on a small golden plate. He whispered something and the engraving began to glow.

Unknown to him everyone was staying and watching him working his strange arte. A small, silver and shiny looking thing conjured on the plat. Avernus slowly turned and saw everyone watching him,

"I… I'm making bullets for Siegfried. I can appreciate if you leave me to my work. Go and get yourselves ready." requested Avernus.

Rokurou pulled one of his short swords and said,

"I think my swords need some sharpening. The sea weather is also bad for swords. Velvet, I suggest you let me check your wrist blade."

Velvet nodded and everyone left the room except for Tia, Laphicet, and Grimoirh.

Tia joined Avernus and added some kind of magic to already created bullets. Laphicet moved beside him and picked one of those shiny rounds, examining it from close,

"Bullets for Siegfried…"

"Yep, I advise examining your own guardian papers Laphicet while you're still awake."

"Why?" asked Laphicet as their emerald gaze met one another. Avernus smirked and said,

"Because … we're going to war."


	22. The Sunless Temple Part II

**Chapter XXII: The Sunless Temple Part II**

A chain of screaming woke Avernus up. He found himself sitting on the chair; probably passed out from last night's labor of making rounds for Siegfried. He checked his surroundings. The room was empty. The door opened and Laphicet, frightened to death, called out to him,

"Avernus! Please... Velvet is…"

He didn't waste any time and dashed towards the door. The village came into his view;

He saw injured and lifeless bodies of villagers scattered around on the ground.

"What the hell…"

He began to breathe heavily and his forehead was wet from a cold sweat. The sky was covered by dark clouds. The air reeked of Malevolence. Avernus ran outside and checked the villager that was still alive. He examined the body and noticed several deep scars, resulting from being slashed by fangs and claws of a daemon.

Avernus turned to Laphicet but he was disappeared. A demonic roar was heard coming from the outside of the gate. He ran as fast as he could. There was a man, mortally wounded, leaning against the door and laughing. Avernus immediately recognized Zaveid's voice.

"What happened?!" He moved to his side and held his shoulders "Answer me damn it!"

Zaveid raised his head and grinned,

"That… girl is one hell of a…"

His breathing stopped, his eyes went blank, and his head dropped to the side of his shoulder. Avernus tried to use his healing but he couldn't cast it. Nevertheless, it was too late for his new found friend.

Avernus put his hand on his head, still couldn't understand what was happening.

"Tia! Tia!... Where the hell are you?!

He couldn't feel her anymore as if she never existed. He looked at his hands and found out that the flow of mana in his body was now gone, no magic, nothing.

Another louder roar pulled him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and saw flashes of green and blue energies coming out of the other side. As he ran, a cloud of black smoke covered the area. In the distance, he saw Eleanor, Laphicet, Magilou, and Rokurou running towards the hill. In the black smoke, however, was Eizen, grabbing his head and shouting in pain.

"No, no, no! Get back! Run!"

Avernus aimlessly yelled. He knew what was going to happen. The smoke became thicker and a pair of huge black wings appeared inside of it. The next howl that came out cleared the dark mist. A large, black dragon of enormous proportions emerged from it.

Avernus ran towards the group. He kept shouting but it seemed nobody could hear him. The dragon flew towards the group. Magilou slowly turned to him and grinned. She mumbled something unintelligible. She jumped on one of her enlarged guardian papers and went towards the dragon, head on as if she suddenly decided to distract the creature.

"Get back, Magilou! Run you, stupid woman! I said RUN!"

Avernus throat was sore from all the yelling. In a matter of seconds, the dragon opened his mouth and bit Magilou out of the air. The black monster then flew off with his prey.

The scene chewed and chipped at his psyche. He looked at the direction of the hill but there was no trace of the rest. He quickly climbed the hill. The sounds of fighting were getting closer. Then he heard a cry and a body of man fell from the top. Avernus turned and saw Rokurou dropping into the ground below.

His body hit the stones and stayed motionless. Avernus's breathing intensified and scaled the hills as fast as he could. He finally reached the top;

Eleanor and Laphicet were fighting a giant werewolf. Avernus recognized Rokurou's twin blades in the monster's black and the daemon itself felt familiar. He reached to his belt but the Dreamshadow was gone. He heard a scream and raised his head, watching Eleanor as her body landed near him.

Avernus hurried to her side. Her throat was slit and blood was gushing out of it. He put his hands on the wound. Her eyes were blank, looking frightened into the sky, and coughing up blood.

"No! Stay still, Eleanor… I said stay still damn it!"

Her coughing stopped and her eyes remained open. An incredible, cold and chilly sadness enveloped his soul. His hands began to shake, but then he remembered Laphicet; he lost his vessel and it was a matter of seconds for him to turn into a daemon. Avernus turned and ran towards him. Laphicet was standing near the werewolf and it seemed he was talking and even pleading to it.

The monster raised its arm. As it was about to hit Laphicet, Avernus jumped and pushed him aside but the claws found him instead and with a broad slash, he was hurled to the other side. The world began to circle around him and an excruciating pain surged through his body.

As soon as he hit the ground, Avernus looked around to locate Laphicet. The kid was also laying on the ground, only a few meters away from him. Avernus tried to stand up but half of his body was insensible and he couldn't feel his legs. A dark cloud began to surround the Laphicet's body.

Dread, anger, and dismay covered his mind. He crawled and crawled towards the kid. He extended his arm towards him, hopelessly shouting,

"Silver flame!... Silver flame!"

He tried to no avail. Suddenly, a large shadow cast over. As he turned his head, he saw the werewolf standing on top of him. The daemon grabbed him by his shoulders and picked him up like a little helpless doll. Avernus instantly recognized the daemon; a very long black mane, traces of red clothes hanging from the sides, and still wearing some of the steel armor on the arms and on the legs. Her wrathful golden eyes were staring at him. Hate was all that Avernus could sense from her gaze. A loathe that he knew was because of him.

"Please… Velvet… Laphicet is…"

The werewolf Velvet growled and instantly began to crush him from both sides. He cried in pain. Velvet's amber eyes flared up as if yellow flames were pouring from them. Avernus's voice stuttered and shook as his breath began to escape him,

"I was … I was weak… I couldn't save them… I couldn't save Laphicet."

She slowly opened her mouth; saliva began to drop from her fangs.

"… I couldn't save you, Velvet… I'm… I'm sorry."

Her mouth abruptly closed around his head. Avernus felt nothing but void and emptiness.

"Velvet!"

Avernus opened his eyes.

He was still at the inn. He fell asleep on the table with his tools surrounding him. He began to gasp for the air. His throat was dry and his face was covered by a cold sweat.

" _It was a nightmare… Oh, my head_."

Avernus looked around the room; he was all alone. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. It was probably late in the day since he could hear some of his friends talking outside the inn. He hastily picked up all his belongings and placed the newly created bullets in a separate pouch.

Avernus left the inn as quickly as he could. The sunlight immediately stroked his eyes. Covering his face, he looked for Laphicet and saw him talking with Eleanor, Velvet, and Magilou. He quickly walked towards him. As he got closer, he saw Eleanor and Velvet were both irritated, having their backs at each other. Magilou walked between them,

"Ooh! Two sisters struggling for the affection of their brother. Eeny, teeny, candlestick! Which one will the moppet pick?"

Laphicet closed his eyes and turned away from them,

"How about an older brother, instead?"

Avernus, oblivious to what was going on, went to his side. Patting him on the head he said,

"Are you alright, Laphicet? Do you feel fine?"

The boy raised his head and looked at him. He was puzzled because of Avernus's out of place concern.

"Good morning! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, good…"

The sorcerer looked at the three girls and to them and let out a sigh of relief. The females were also confused; he seemed unusually happy to see them as if he had returned from a year-long voyage. Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"Are you okay?"

Avernus abruptly nodded as he was removing the gruesome nightmare's images from his mind and replacing them with new, delightful ones.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine… seeing you all… alive and well makes me… phew... at ease."

Magilou giggled,

"Alright, since you're here Avernus, let's see; which one of these girls do you want to pick to be your younger sister? Hmm?"

"Yeah, I can be a brother to… hah? What?"

Avernus frowned at the witch. His mental capacity was targeted again by Magilou. But nothing was going to ruin his ecstasy. He refrained from his defiance and decided to play along.

"…As long as everyone promises me to take care of themselves; I shall be a brother to them. Even to you, Magilou."

Eleanor suddenly began to cough and Velvet irritatingly glanced at him. His weird answer caught the witch by surprise; he just wrecked a good shenanigan,

"I've got to admit; I've lost. This one's yours, Avernus."

The sorcerer laughed in triumphant.

"Well, you know where to find me."

This banter was the only thing that kept the flow going. Eleanor, Magilou, and Laphicet went towards the gate to join the rest. Avernus held Velvet's arm and pulled her a little bit closer. She stood firm and resisted. Velvet had yet to get used to these behaviors.

"What is it wrong with you? You're acting weird," complained Velvet.

Avernus maintained his stare and stayed silent as if he didn't hear her. Her image of turning into a mindless killing monster wouldn't escape his mind. his greatest fear was realized in his nightmare; failing Velvet.

"I… you know I'm always here for you. You don't need to carry all these burdens yourself."

"What are you talking about? What's gotten into you?"

He moved his hand down her arm and held her hand and raised it towards his chest,

"Just don't forget that you can count on me and I'm counting on you, as a friend, as a comrade, and more importantly… as a partner."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"You know that I don't need anyone's protection and I'm not weak. Moreover, I don't need any feelings based on pitying me."

Avernus smiled again,

"Of course. You're stronger than all of us. You're cool-headed, calculated, collected, and you have a conviction and determination which no one has. That's why I… I'm…"

The words began to escape him. Velvet still couldn't grasp or didn't want to understand that she, alongside Laphicet was now his beacons of hope. His only reason and will to move forward. They were his last line of defense against the darkness that was growing inside of him.

"Know that I trust you with my life and you must trust me too. We're in this together. My oath wasn't just a flirt or me trying to hit on you. That was a genuine vow."

Confounded, Velvet started to show signs of being displeased with him,

"Why are you telling me of all this?"

"Because … I don't want you to think that I pushed you into it. However, I did it out of my own volition, but you deserve to choose for yourself. If I force my feelings on you, then I'm no better than those self-righteous exorcists that keep making the decisions for everyone. Even if you don't want me… so be it. As long as it makes you happy."

Velvet looked at the rest of the team near the gate, her frowning was gone. She sighed and then turned to Avernus again,

"You're overthinking it. Whatever is going on between us is not worth occupying your thoughts and mind to this extent. You know very well why I'm doing this and I can take care of it even without your help."

Yet again, he seemed to ignore her,

"You know, sometimes… I just want to hug you. Even I know I'd probably get a beating for doing it."

Velvet's face wrinkled again,

"Damn right, not unless you really want to get hurt."

Avernus suddenly smirked, phasing out of his serene expression,

"But I don't care. Choosing you…I don't regret it one bit."

He gently released her hand. She stayed motionless for a few seconds but her eyes were still focused on him. She wondered; why he was saying things like that. Avernus was one strange specimen.

 ** _Growl!_**

Avernus's rumbling stomach reverted them back into the realm of reality. He swallowed and Velvet uncaringly looked at his belly.

"Haven't you eat anything?"

"No, nothing. I just woke up and came straight to you."

Velvet groaned in annoyance,

"You know that there is no more breakfast for you eat."

"Ah, don't sweat it. I'm not a child. I can hold my hunger for days and not worrying about eating."

Velvet shook her head,

"Eleanor is right; you are a child. It's not about your ability to eat something, it's about you taking care of yourself. First sale'tomah and now skipping breakfast. You know, you're the worst example for someone that wants to look up to you."

"I know, but this is who am I right now. Shall we start the hunt?"

It seemed that Velvet was annoyed and without uttering a word, she went towards the inn. Avernus, baffled at her behavior, went to look for Tia. He found him talking to Eizen. She saw him and left Eizen's side.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Yeah, creating those bullets really took their toll on me."

Tia grinned,

"Before we continue, I have a question to ask; soaring Pegasus or wolf in the shadows?"

Avernus blinked,

"What?"

"It's easy, choose one; soaring Pegasus or wolf in the shadows."

Avernus rubbed his chin,

"Pegasus is fine I guess but…"

Tia's grin widened,

"… I've to go with the wolf in the shadows."

Tia's eyes narrowed and the grin was gone,

"You're no fun at all. But I think I should've expected that."

"Expect what, Tia?"

"Bienfu was talking to Laphicet this morning about Velvet and Eleanor. He called Velvet a wolf in the shadows and Eleanor, a soaring Pegasus."

Avernus glanced at the sky above, annoyed.

"Oh my god, Tia. You're not going to leave me in peace, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Velvet quickly came from behind him and slammed a pouch to his chest,

"Here, dumbass. Eat."

Being caught off guard, Avernus took the small bag and opened it; it was a quick-made cheese sandwich. He raised his head to thank her but she was already on her way towards the gate.

His eyes were fixated on her long hair, floating in the air.

"I'm going to marry that girl the second this quest is over."

Tiamat raised her brows and folded her arms at his suddenly blurted sentence.

"What did you say?..."

Avernus looked back at his Malak. Wearing a wide grin on his face,

"You heard it right. A daemon or no daemon, she still has that precious compassion. Besides, father told me he wants to see his grandkids before I came to Midgand."

"Won't he ask that where your little daemon babies come from?"

"I can shrug and look stupid, it's a talent."

"You "are" the embodiment of stupidity itself, Avernus."

He didn't know whether that idea felt like a joke or hope. Nonetheless, he was grateful.

" _Thanks… wolf in the shadows_."

Tia nearly groaned, pointing at the group,

"Let's go, they're talking with that inn keeper's daughter at the gate."

Avernus opened the pouch and nodded. They walked towards the group and joined them. The inn keeper's daughter was explaining the situation,

"I happened to overhear you all talking about going to Palamedes, and…"

Velvet clenched her fist.

"Did you report us to the Abbey?"

"Report? But you already have an exorcist with you."

"Then talk to her if you have any business."

Velvet went to the side and glanced at Eleanor, waiting for her to come forward.

"I'm Eleanor Hume and exorcist with the Abbey. How might I be of service?"

"I want you to look for someone; a mother and her child went to visit the Abbey grounds, but they haven't returned. The mother's name is Mahina. She's a priestess of Amenoch. And her little daughter's name is Kamoana."

Avernus stopped his eating,

"They've closed the temple. Why would she go there?" Avernus asked.

"Ever since the Abbey kicked her out from the temple, she's been regularly going back to make her objections heard. But one day she never returned home… And now her daughter has disappeared, too. I can only assume that she went to go look for her mother… I just can't imagine Mahina would abandon her daughter like that."

Avernus put a total hold on eating. He calmly put away the rest of the sandwich. His rough expression was back. The inn keeper's daughter continued,

"Kamoana is next in line to succeed her, so she had a strict upbringing but her mother truly loves her,"

Avernus put his hand on the sheathed Dreamshadow,

"We will find both of them."

Eleanor also nodded,

"I will do everything in my power to find them."

The inn keeper's daughter's eyes brimmed with hope,

"Thank you so much! Like Kamoana, I grew up with only my mother as family… I can't help but worry for them."

Avernus and Eleanor both let out a sigh. Velvet glanced at them, narrowing her eyes she said,

"Let's go Mister and Miss exorcists."

"I'm not an exorcist," Avernus complained.

Velvet shrugged him off and they entered the Manann Reef and soon, went through the wondrous rock formations around the area.

Avernus was striding fast. He was determined, jumping left and right above watery holes. Eleanor hastily walked faster to reach him,

"Hey wait, I have a question," Eleanor asked. Avernus stopped and turned back. His eyes were more on the side of anger than anything else. She hesitated for a moment,

"I… I want to know. What Lord Artorius is trying to accomplish?"

Avernus breathed heavily,

"What?"

"You're… You were a Shepherd once. You must have an idea what Lord Artorius is scheming. There is something happening in the world right now and I want to know."

Avernus sneered and resumed his walking,

"You're asking the wrong man, Miss exorcist."

"Wait!" Eleanor desperately followed him. The sorcerer shook his head but she persisted.

"Avernus, you once told me that you'd teach me and Laphicet everything you know to improve our odds of survival. But this little old Eleanor has never been deemed trustworthy enough to be given any information by the Abbey, yet you decided to help."

"So?"

"Why are you against Lord Artorius and the Abbey? Why are you following this band of rogues? What are they doing to make you want to stop them?" Eleanor hopelessly asked.

There was a long pause, aside from Velvet herself, Avernus had the strongest motivation and it wasn't just about avenging ruined lives.

"I have nothing to say to you, Eleanor. Not yet at least. My gut says that both this band of rogues and the Abbey follow two different paths that lead to the same destination. You and I must find it for ourselves and be prepared if the truth won't align itself with what we believe now. Stopping Artorius and Abbey is a personal matter. Consider this a punishment for misuse of their power."

Eleanor stood silent. But her resolve was unshaken. Avernus words made her more determined in her goal.

They soon reached the temple. It was situated on the shore along with the remnants of ruined stone columns and a large door leading into an underground passage. But something more interesting captured their attention.

Velvet ran towards the entrance and saw bodies of several exorcists on the ground. Avernus and Eizen went to check up on them but an ear-piercing shriek came from the inside and a cry of a man followed afterward. The group alerted to the daemon's presence. Magilou stretched and said,

"That's probably the daemon we heard about. Sounds like it's having fun already."

Velvet turned to the group,

"Then we will use this distraction!" She then glanced at Avernus, "Any objections?"

He slowly shook his head and they stormed the temple,

Tia began to whisper,

" _Are you going to let her order you around like that_?"

" _Yes, she is the leader of our group. Right now, she seems to be the best person for the job. At least, Velvet can clearly decide while someone like me can't_." Avernus replied.

The door closed behind them. Laphicet stared at the long stairway in front of them and screamed in excitement,

"Wow! We're under the ocean!"

"This was a place of worship for Amenoch, the water Empyrean. The ancient civilization built this place underwater for the same reason that Eumacia's temple was built underground." Magilou observed.

"Can any of you Malaks feel an Empyrean?" Velvet wondered.

Eizen slowly looked around,

"As I said before, these temples are nothing more than places of worship built by human hands. The current religion started when humans, fearful of natural forces, began to worship four gods they called the Empyreans."

Avernus glimpsed at Tia, muttering that,

" _That's a very familiar story, don't you think, Tia_?"

Tia grinned but didn't look back at him which made him anxious.

Since he arrived in Midgand, the description of their so-called gods and Empyrean, resembled Hyland's own comprehension of their goddess Tiamat. But to him, she was no god and no Empyrean; Just a powerful, pride, and self-conscious Malak. She was nothing like Innominat.

Eizen continued,

"If you're concerned about whether or not one is sleeping in these ruins, just remember that their very existence is a myth."

"Whatever it is, Innominat certainly exists," Eleanor added.

"You're right, but I've never heard a single story of anyone actually seeing an Empyrean. Innominat must be a special case."

Rokurou sighed,

"We're lucky; if there were four more like him and they all were trying to stop us; we'd be done for good."

Avernus started walking into the interior of the temple,

"Then let's not try to wake any more of them."

Velvet nodded and joined him,

"I can't disagree more."

The group quickly navigated through different corridors to reach the middle section. The architect of the place was amazing but the area was littered by the bodies of exorcists and remains of their controlled Malakhims.

"It seems that the daemon wiped out the security for us." Velvet noted. Then a growling was heard again. They knew that the creature was near. Velvet opened the middle door and they rushed into the new area.

There was a daemon inside the room. It was crouching and seemed that the creature was searching for a way forward. After a few seconds, it was alarmed by the presence of Velvet's team. It turned towards the group. The werewolf had a strange and unknown pendant hanging from its neck.

Avernus quickly asked,

"What is that pendant?"

Magilou took a glance at the pendant and immediately recognized it,

"That's a crest of Amenoch she's wearing. The same thing that wore by priestesses."

The identity of the daemon was made clear for everyone. But Avernus never saw Kamoana's mother wearing that before. He knew that she was in great distress because of his husband and her sorrow had further been increased. He firmly held the Dreamshadow, but his face betrayed no emotion.

Another life that he couldn't save.

Tia abruptly felt the surge of malevolence; misery and despair. However, she was expecting it. She got used to it since her vessel endured many until now.

"She must be the missing mother, Mahina," Rokurou noted.

Eleanor, hoping to find mother and daughter alive and well, panicked and stood motionless. Her face surrendered to dismay. The daemon recognized her as an exorcist and howled. It dashed towards her in an instant.

Velvet hurried to her side. She managed to reach the daemon in time before she could get closer to Eleanor and punched it in the stomach, breaking her attack.

"Don't just stand there! It's going to eat you!" Velvet scolded.

"I know that! But…!"

Eleanor's voice shook and she went for her staff but the daemon regained her balance. It pounced above Velvet's head and resumed her assault.

" **Blazing Whip**!"

Avernus's flaming red lash grabbed both of monsters legs and it fell to the ground. Avernus began to pull the daemon towards himself. She was still trying to reach Eleanor by crawling and scratching the ground. Laphicet acted quickly,

" **Void Mire**!"

A void well appeared around the daemon and snared her in a series of dark bindings. Eizen rushed and slammed the daemon as hard as he could. The creature flew off the ground. Zaveid threw his pendulums and they hit the daemon's face in mid-air. Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground once more. Finally, Rokurou attacked with great pace and his swords slashed through the monster's abdomen.

The daemon moved a few steps back but she was still standing up. Suddenly, everyone began to hear Magilou declaring something,

"Now! Rise! Arise..."

Avernus turned back and saw one of her guardian papers is now extending towards the ceiling.

"Ascending… Angel!"

He barely managed to evade the guardian as it fell on the daemon. The ground rocked for a moment. Avernus look to the daemon and he noticed that she ran out of energy to fight and halted its assault. Eleanor slowly walked towards it and pointed her spear at the daemon,

"To think a priestess, beloved by her village would become a daemon. She's never going to be the same again. This is the least I can do for her… So says the reason!"

Avernus breathed heavily,

"The reason is not important, Eleanor. But the choice is."

Eleanor looked at him. Unable to decide or process the situation, the daemon used this window of hesitation to escape.

Velvet, upset by the whole philosophical ordeal of Avernus and Eleanor, quickly passed through them. Her long hair drifting in the air pulled Avernus from his thoughts. Velvet was the decisive factor. His mind concluded that how much they would be behind the schedule if they didn't have someone like the daemon lady at their side.

They all followed Velvet. Zaveid began to regret his role in all this.

"Hey, Shepherd. Can't you heal or revert that daemon back into human form?" Zaveid asked.

"Her mutation is already gone into higher levels. Even if there's a way to turn her back, I don't know about it." Avernus casually answered.

Laphicet was deeply saddened because of Mahina's fate. Avernus's answer especially didn't help with his distress,

"She… probably caught daemonblight when she was looking for her daughter. But even after turning into a daemon, she's still searching for her daughter."

Avernus looked at the kid, feeling his gloomy mood, he said,

"Laphicet, there is more to this sickness and her problem. Sometimes you can't come back from it."

"Velvet, Rokurou, Kurogane, and Dyle all remember what they wanted when they were human, right?" Laphicet asked.

"There are different levels of mutations and different types of daemons. Sometimes, you can make another category and not call them daemons. There're a lot of factors in play." Avernus answered.

"Daemon or not, she's a mother and she's still protective of her child. Can't you use of those Silver Bullets on her?"

Avernus pulled Siegfried from his belt, staring at it he said,

"I doubt that work but I'll try it."

Zaveid clamped his teeth. He just hoped they wouldn't have to face her again. Suddenly Eleanor, aggressive and determined, looked at Avernus and said,

"We can't risk it. I know that must be how she felt like a human, but daemons don't have a sense of motherhood or any such thing."

Avernus switched his focus on Eleanor without turning his head,

"Each daemon is different. I know that I don't need to remind you but didn't they teach you anything in the exorcist school?"

"You saw how violent she was. She's not Mahina anymore! When she became a daemon, she lost all capacity for empathy and love. It's…"

Avernus frowned and interrupted her,

"Don't lecture me on daemonlogy, Eleanor. It seems you know nothing of the daemons. Are you blind? Haven't you looked at Rokurou and Velvet?"

Velvet sighed and coldly said,

"Eleanor is right. I don't feel compassion or love."

Rokurou stood silent as if he didn't care. Avernus narrowed his eyes at Velvet. She evaded his gaze. Magilou sneered from behind and she whispered to him,

"Oh, snap Shepherd!"

Eleanor nodded,

"It's the truth, Avernus. One daemon left unchecked could take a hundred lives. You told me that you once fought the daemons for that very threat they pose to humanity. Daemons can wipe out entire villages, even cities."

"I did, but what I didn't know that not everything is black and white. You need to see beyond the surface, Eleanor." Avernus replied.

Laphicet knew that was not true, Velvet and Rokurou still had empathy.

Rokurou finally spoke,

"Eleanor's right. Perhaps it would be a mercy to grant Mahina peace through death."

This time, Avernus moved forward. This wasn't the first time that they were on different sides but he felt that the group was totally against him.

During their pursuit, they came across different doors locked by water magic. Hindering their progress, Avernus and Laphicet moved forward to decipher the wall writings. Rokurou decided to broke the heavy silence that was upon the team,

"Is Innominat really an Empyrean? Because according to the song Grim and Laphicet deciphered, Innominat is an eight-headed dragon, right? Zaveid had a point; The Empyreans are supposed to be these holy beings, but using therions to feed on malevolence sounds more sinister than divine to me."

Eleanor was lost in her thoughts,

"You two got a point. Empyreans are a different type of Malakhims. Especially when we're talking about an eight-headed dragon…"

Avernus stopped for a moment as if he remembered something. Tiamat grinned at his reaction.

"Is it so far-fetched?" Eizen asked.

"I guess not at this point. We didn't know that Empyreans existed. Having that kind of creature is not far from reality." Eleanor replied.

Laphicet turned away from the writings. Now, a different topic was occupying his mind,

"Avernus, what do you think will happen if the therions come together in one place?"

The sorcerer couldn't think of anything special to quench Laphicet's curiosity,

"Um… I don't know…"

Rokurou smirked,

"Oh, you're no fun Avernus. Hey, Laphicet, my take is; it wouldn't be good. They probably merge together into a giant, horrific monster! The beast will attack us with its eight long, serpent-like necks and eight heads spitting hellfire!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at Tiamat, having fought a five-headed dragon before, he shared his own experienced,

"Not just hellfire; particle fusions, thunder strikes and in some occasions, may be corrosive waves."

Laphicet jolted from fear. Tiamat answered his skeptical gazed with a natural smile,

"Or maybe, there is even more fun you still haven't experienced."

Rokurou acted excited, having imagined a glorious fight.

"Right? And we've had enough manpower to counter all eight heads!"

Now warmed up, Laphicet asked,

"Do you think each head would act of its own free will? Because if they do, they'd be uncoordinated, bumping into each other and going this way and that, giving us an opening. If we fight as one united whole, I know we can win!"

Tiamat raised her brows at the kid,

"They may have their own free will, but I doubt they'd be uncoordinated."

Avernus's eyes thinned even further. It was out of place for Tiamat to give up such information. He was now filled with uncertainty and distrust. First, Eleanor, then Velvet, Rokurou, and now his closest ally seemed to show signs of pretention. With Mahina now roaming around as a daemon and Kamoana nowhere to be found, that day was proving to be a disaster.

Eleanor was also excited.

"Yes! If we work hand-in-hand, victory is surely ours! Right, everyone?"

Avernus rolled his eyes and went back to deciphering the writings. Velvet looked the other way, showing absolutely no interest in the matter. Zaveid, feeling tense, decided to distance himself a bit further. Eizen and Rokurou slowly turned their backs as if they didn't hear anything. Eleanor swallowed. she didn't expect that demeanor.

Magilou, faking a smile, went to Laphicet's side and put her hands on his shoulders,

"Us, united? Have you looked at us recently?"

Laphicet just stood there, baffled and out of words to express himself. Velvet shook her head and went to the door.

"Is there some sort of trick to it?" She coldly asked Avernus.

"These diamond shape sigils are key pointers. This place leads to the heart of the temple. It's definitely trapped so we can't just destroy it but I think…"

The sorcerer, cold and determined like Velvet, raised his staff. It glowed and pulsed with energy. A few minor quakes happened around the temple. The door slowly opened."

Velvet glanced for a second at his staff then walked through the door as if she wasn't impressed at all, contrary to everyone's looking in shock.

"How did you do it?" Tiamat asked.

Avernus returned her interest with a shrug,

"I don't know. Kind of knew it… somehow."

They all slowly followed Velvet into the vault below.

The long staircase led to an open area below. Laphicet felt a great force further away. They finally reached the center and discovered a monster. Avernus moved closer and identified the creature as a demonic tree. It had two long tentacles in front and a large mouth with something inside it that he couldn't see. At least not yet.

The daemon noticed their approach. With a deafening shriek, it jumped very high to attack the Velvet's group. But a familiar barrier stopped it and it fell to the ground.

"So… another therion." Avernus observed.

"Yes, just as Velvet guessed, each of the seven heads seems to assume a different form."

Laphicet instantly recognized the place, having grown his own sense and domain, he said,

"This is just how I felt in Warg Forest. That must have been an earthpulse point back there, too."

Magilou stretched her body and asked,

"Well, what are we going to do with this one? Can we get it to shrink like that Laphicet's bug?"

Avernus looked at Velvet's bandaged arm and then at Laphicet's bag.

"Therions can assume two different forms. One for attacking and consumption of malevolence and one for… adopting their more normal form. I guess the answer to your question is; yes. But I don't know how we're going to do it."

Velvet extended her wrist blade,

"Then we attack it. I don't care whether it lives or dies. As long as we defeat it and take out one of Innominat's heads. That's all that matters."

She dashed towards the monster and they all followed suit. The tree therion lashed its first arm at Velvet. She slid under it and transformed her left arm, slashing it with a series of flurry cuts. The daemon didn't flinch and targeted Avernus instead. He jumped but it launched both of its piercing arms at him. He spun his body and managed to control his movements to avoid the tentacles as they missed. Avernus pulled his arm back to conjure a blazing Javelin. Then he saw what was in daemon's mouth. His breath escaped him for a moment and then he reversed his arte. His blinking stopped, eyes blank.

" _It can't be…_ "

"…Cease the attack!" he shouted.

Among the sounds of casting artes, swords clashing, and shrill daemon cries nobody could hear him. Avernus landed on his feet and canceled his magic. He watched as the rest of the group unleashed their combined attacks on the monster. Tiamat appeared from her orb.

"Why did you stop?"

"The daemon… it's a… it's a…"

"Spill it out!"

The sorcerer squeezed his staff. His teams attack ended as the daemon fell to the ground, but it immediately stood up.

"I don't think this one getting any smaller," Rokurou observed.

Velvet transformed then her arm ready to finish it off,

"Then we kill it for good."

Before anyone could do anything, something quickly leaped above them and landed between the group and the daemon. It was Mahina.

Avernus instantly pulled the Siegfried and fired a purification round at the beast. The bullet hit the daemon in the chest. Silver sparks and bolts came out of the daemon. They waited for signs of change. It appeared that it had no effect except for a brief moment of stun.

Eleanor quickly dashed towards her.

"I won't let you get away this time!"

"Eleanor! Stop!" Avernus yelled to no avail.

She didn't hear him. Eleanor raised her spear and slashed at Mahina. Without any resist, she absorbed the brunt of the attack and was hurled to the other side, near the wounded tree daemon.

Still alive and to everybody's surprise, she slowly crawled her way towards it. After a brief moment, the tree daemon pounced on her and began to devour her.

Zaveid turned his back at the scene. But this scene wasn't something fresh for the team. Velvet consumed many daemons in their travels. This one was going to prove very different and very familiar at the same time.

"That therion is… eating another daemon?!" Eleanor shockingly observed.

Abruptly, they heard a voice coming out of the werewolf,

"I'm…"

"so…"

"…sorry… Kamoana!"

Most of them didn't catch the name or were too distracted by their own conclusion and the brutal act of the tree daemon. Velvet remembered her own experience of how consuming a daemon felt and taste like.

A black mist engulfed the daemon. The growls and shrieks slowly turned to loud cries of a little girl, Sobbing and asking for her mother. The cloud went away and only a small and strange child appeared.

Tiamat felt a great cut in her chest. She looked at Avernus and saw him standing motionless but showing no signs of physical reaction or emotion.

"Look it turned into a little girl!" Laphicet observed.

Eleanor moved closer and shockingly discovered her identity, her own voice started to stutter and nearly broke into tears.

"It's… Kamoana!"

Tiamat felt another ache in her chest. Avernus, looking physically calm, began to slowly walk towards the girl. Kamoana continued her weeping, paying no attention to the people around her.

"Mommy, why? Why did you leave me all alone?"

Tiamat breathed heavily to control the constant pain. Each step Avernus took, an echo of pain hit her soul. The malevolence was overflowing in his heart, but she knew that he could manage it. Kamoana felt a shadow over her head. She looked up and greeted by a smiling familiar face. Avernus crouched on one knee and slowly put his staff down. His cold and strong expression toned down to a friendly and serene voice.

"Hey, Kamoana! See? I'm finally back!"

Kamoana's eyes widened. She immediately recognized him.

"Where is my mommy… Did I do something wrong? Was I too weak?"

Avernus gently put his hand on her head,

"No… No of course not Kamoana. You're strong. Your mother told me to look after you while she's gone."

"Really? I tried so hard to be strong for her, the man from the Abbey made me strong."

 _The man from the Abbey_

"Don't worry about it, little princess. I'm sure she will be proud of you." Avernus applaud her.

"But when she'll come back? I miss her so much."

"I… I don't know, Kamoana. I miss my mom too… But in the meantime, you'll be with me, alright?"

Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands. Her misty eyes froze on the scene. The Abbey's image began to crumble more and more.

"I can't believe it. Then… That woman… She was trying to save her own daughter! This is my fault!"

Magilou shook her head and said,

"The Abbey turned her into a therion? Damn, those jokers really get off on this "sacrifice" stuff, don't they?"

Rokurou looked at Velvet and Tiamat then asked,

"So, it seems that we'll bring her with us."

Velvet quickly glanced at him with disapproval,

"No, someone like her will only slow us down."

Tiamat smirked,

"I don't think he would leave it for debate."

"Then I'll leave you two behind too!" Velvet furiously replied.

A new voice caught their attention,

"That therion isn't going anywhere."

They all looked back except for Avernus and saw Oscar Dragonia, standing near the stair with his blade in his hand.

The team readied themselves for the fight. However, Eleanor ran to the front.

"Oscar! What is the Abbey doing? Please tell me, I have to know!"

"Eleanor… The less you know, the better."

"I must know! I killed her mother, and then the poor girl, she…"

"Ah, so she must have devoured the daemon… But don't let that trouble you. The daemon was a necessary sacrifice to bring an end to this world's pain and suffering."

Eleanor violently shook her head. Tears slowly began to fell from her eyes. She nearly screamed,

"That wasn't just "some daemon"! She was a mother! She was all this girl had!... Her one and only mother."

Oscar lowered his head to avoid her sorrowful gaze,

"Be that as it may, those who possess strong wings must…"

To his surprise, Velvet used the distraction and kicked him hard in the stomach, hurling him to the wall. Oscar went cold and lost his conscious.

Velvet stood there, crossing her arms saying,

"It's not nice to make a girl cry."

Eizen looked at Avernus and Kamoana,

"It's now or never, Velvet."

Velvet nodded and walked towards Avernus. Laphicet moved in front of her. Eleanor quickly joined him,

"Have you no compassion?!" asked Eleanor.

"Get out of my way you two. This isn't up for discussion." Velvet demanded.

"I thought you just wanted to weaken Innominat! You can sever the link! You don't have to kill her!" Eleanor pleaded.

Avernus heard the coming footsteps. He smiled at Kamoana and said,

"Close your eyes."

She agreed and as he hugged her and picked her up, Kamoana rested her head on Avernus's shoulder. He heard the sound of Velvet's arm being transformed. He slowly turned to her. What Velvet didn't expect was his eyes.

That was the first time he was staring at her like a born-killer. Those eyes were windows to the embodiment of wrath and rage. The gaze felt it didn't come from a human. It felt an uncontrollable beast was hiding, ready to pounce at a mere wrong movement.

Velvet hesitated. There was no more tenderness. It hit her at that moment; she took his compassion for granted, not knowing that she got used to it, unknowingly.

She thrust her hand at Avernus.

Her claw barely passed his hair and hit the invisible barrier behind him. The shield lit up and broke like glass. She quickly broke her eye contact with the sorcerer and left.

Magilou smirked and said,

"Oh, someone's had a change of heart. I wonder, was it tears or the gaze? Apparently one of them truly does have frightening power."

"I'm just curious about something they said after deciphering the book. I can always kill this one later."

Laphicet, Tiamat, and Eleanor ran to Avernus's side. His death glare was gone. Laphicet sensed that he was mentally exhausted. The light in his eyes was dimmed. Avernus slowly put down Kamoana. Laphicet smiled at her,

"Hey, Kamoana, my name's Laphicet. Do you want to come with me and my friends and get out of here?"

Kamoana looked at Avernus, asking,

"But when my mommy will come back? I feel lonely without her?"

Words evaded the sorcerer's mind. Eleanor mustered up a lot of mental energy. Wiping her tears, she quickly said,

"You're not alone, sweetie, I promise. Like Avernus said, even if she's far away, your mother will always be looking over you."

Avernus managed to smile once more,

"I told you, Kamoana. You'll be safe with us. That's what your mother wants."

 ** _Clap_**

 ** _Clap_**

 ** _Clap_**

"That is so wonderful and heartbreaking. I think I'm even crying."

Avernus slowly raised his head. The group was staring at the stairs. Some other individual was walking down, applauding the group.

His armor reflected the dimmest light in the center of the temple. An Abbey knight with a blue long cloak. He then took off his helmet.

"I had a hunch that I would meet you here again." Lucian mockingly said.

Avernus walked to the front of the group. Silent, emotionless, and calm. Lucian looked at the unconscious body of Oscar and sneered,

"That boy still needs a lot of training. I told Artorius to leave this kid alone to more less threatening areas. But he didn't listen. Guess Teresa needs to live in constant fear of losing his dear brother." Nobody could tell that if Lucian was talking to them or he was talking to himself. Nonetheless, he turned to the group, observing each of them. He began to comment on every single one,

Lucian first saw Rokurou. Smiling he said,

"Ah, you must be Rokurou Rangetsu. The little warrior wannabe. The one who couldn't win and couldn't get over the fact that he can never be as good as his brother."

Rokurou pulled his swords, angry, his red demonic eye flashed.

"That's just cheap talk. Why don't you come here and find out yourself?!"

Lucian grinned and his eyes switched to Eizen.

"Oh, the daydreaming Malak, who loves to play pirate on the sea. Carrying a curse as well as a head full of ideals. Aifread proved to be a nuisance, but in the end, he will submit. I wonder… what would I do if I can get my hands on 'you know who'."

Eizen frowned like never before.

"I've bashed many heads, exorcist. But when I do you in, you can be sure that I'll take it slow!"

Lucian then looked at Eleanor, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Little Eleanor... How far you've fallen. I thought you'd be a better person but oh, well, Avernus can be persuasive sometimes."

Eleanor clenched her fists, the tears returned to her eyes again,

"Lord Astor! Why you're doing all of this? Just why? We should protect people! What goal justify this… this atrocity?!"

"If Artorius hasn't filled you in, then I can't say anything. Especially in front of your new colleagues. But it doesn't matter, you will be nothing but collateral. We can always replace you but we can't replace this opportunity."

Eleanor took one step back, her old teacher deemed her expandable. The reason demanded that she was nothing but another tool. Laphicet felt her sadness and came to her side. Lucian noticed him,

"Hehe, there he is; the 'Curious one'. You'd better not see this. Once I'm through with them, you'd be coming with me so, step aside."

Laphicet looked at him with disdain, seeing his vessel breaking down, he yelled at the Legate,

"You've made Eleanor cry, You've threatened my friends, and you made me angry! I won't forgive you!"

Lucian waved his hand and looked at Avernus,

"Oh my, did he learn that from you, Avernus? Whatever, I don't care. You can join your dear friends… in death."

Zaveid shouted at Lucian,

"You Abbey potheads are responsible for so many miseries. I'm not sure I can tolerate your cruelty any longer myself."

Lucian's eyes widened after he noticed Zaveid's presence,

"The 'wanted Malak'. This must be my lucky day. All of our number one enemies in one place."

Tiamat appeared out of her white orb. After seeing her, Lucian immediately bowed,

"Lady Tiamat. This isn't the best place or the best time for a reunion. Although I had a hunch that Avernus might've been using you."

Contrary to everybody's tense mood, she was calm and Lucian's attitude turned to a more formal and respected manner,

"He is not using me, Lucian. We had a deal and I'm honoring that. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lucian gently nodded,

"I see. Forgive me my lady, but you'll understand how wrong you were when I'm done with them."

"I'm here for the fun and adventure, Lucian. I've been kind of stagnant back in Hyland. So, don't take thing so seriously."

Lucian finally glanced at Velvet. He felt that she might attack him any second. He frowned as their eyes met one another.

"Oh, so that's the grand prize. You're the most unique daemon that I've ever seen. So despicable, full of hate, despair, and reeks of death and misery. But…"

His frown was suddenly gone and his tense voice was relaxed for a moment.

"…You're smoking-hot at the same time. Wild, crazy, and feisty. Heck, we didn't have such specimen back in Hyland, did we, Avernus? The daemons are definitely improving. I might have to reconsider my goals."

Black smoke began to come out of her bandages. She glanced at him like a wolf observing her prey before tearing it apart.

"You talk too much, exorcist."

Lucian shook his head and slowly put his winged helmet back on,

"Here we go."

Magilou quickly moved forward and said,

"What about me?!"

Lucian looked at her and with a muffled voice said,

"Who the hell is that joker? Your group is a circus, Avernus."

Four white orbs emerged from him and one by one turned into four Malaks. Avernus whispered to Tiamat,

" _Tell everyone not to attack the Malaks. Let me handle them_."

As everyone was readying themselves for the onslaught, Tiamat moved back and told them what Avernus said. Velvet frowned and others stood there confused and baffled.

"So, you're going to turn them into dragons again like a pathetic loser?" Avernus mocked him.

"Probably not, I want to have some fun first," Lucian replied.

"Here then, have your fun." Avernus quickly dashed at the Malaks.

Zaveid, fearful and uncertain of Avernus intention instinctively followed him, pleading that,

"Hey, Shepherd! Wait! Don't kill them!"

The closest Malak raised his staff to attack but a sudden sound of a loud bang was heard. The Malak dropped to the ground and the smile went away from Lucian's face. He felt that his power weakened. The second Malak flew towards Avernus and dived to stab him with his spear. Avernus evade the malak's attack and his spear missed him. The Malak felt something behind the back of his head and another blast hit the same spot. He lost control and fell to the ground.

"Siegfried! Damn you, Avernus!" Lucian yelled in anger. He didn't know that the weapon was now in the sorcerer's hands.

The grief was gone from Laphicet and Eleanor's faces.

"He's cutting off the tethers!" Laphicet excitingly declared.

Another tethered Malak was cut from him. The third one tried to bash the charging Avernus with his shield. The sorcerer side-stepped to the side. After the Malak was wide open, Avernus put the Siegfried under his chin and fired it. He flipped to his back and Lucian felt his power waning. He conjured his long sword and prepared to attack him.

Tiamat cast her Omega Barrage spell at Lucian. The flying swords darted at the warlock, forcing him into the defensive. The fourth and final Malak teleported above Avernus to pierce him with her spear. Avernus pointed the Siegfried at her head and fired. The green round hit her in the head and she fell to the ground near Zaveid. Her helmet came off and her long white hair was loosened all over her shoulders. Zaveid paused for a moment as their eyes met. She was baffled,

"Where… am I?" she asked.

Zaveid grinned and helped her to get up.

"Don't worry my lady. We're here to rescue!"

Lucian spirit powered dropped to the lowest and he fell to his knees. Avernus pushed his thumb into the receiver slot of the Siegfried and the weapon turned red.

Avernus aimed the gun at Lucian and pulled the trigger.

"Be gone."

The red beam traveled to him and exploded with a bright red flash. After a few moments, Avernus checked the room and Lucian was nowhere to be found. He turned and saw the team was helping the rest of the Malaks to get on their feet.

"He's gone, let's get out of here."

They agreed and along with four Malakhims began to run towards the exit. Zaveid came to his side,

"…Thank you, Shepherd. For not killing them."

Avernus turned to him and saw Laphicet and Eleanor walking behind him, happy and approved of his decision.

"Don't mention it."

Tiamat merged with him once more, whispering,

" _This is not good. I'm feeling the malevolence level is rising_."

" _That would explain why I suddenly feel kind of heavy in the head_."

Soon, they exited the temple. The team looked up.

The sky was covered by dark clouds.

"That's not good. The Malevolence is getting stronger." Eizen observed.

"We need to find Grim and get out of here. This area isn't good for Malaks anymore." Avernus suggested.

To Magilou's surprise, she saw Grim approaching them.

"What's up, Grim? Did you come to share something else you found in that book?"

Angry and irritated she replied,

"Not quite. I'm afraid the malevolence has grown too dense for me to hole up at the inn, reading."

The worst case crossed Avernus's mind,

"Then the people back in Haria…"

"Yes, the people are hitting their limits." Grim acknowledged.

Velvet, Eleanor, and Laphicet stood there, puzzled of what they were saying.

"What limit? What's going on?" Velvet asked.

Avernus looked back at the temple.

"So, therions were keeping the malevolence in check…"

He immediately turned to Zaveid and threw the Siegfried and the ammo pouch to him.

"Here, Idealist. Catch."

Zaveid caught them, looking unsure to what to do.

"I have a mission for you. Go and help the people of Haria. Use the silver bullets. If you're quick as you claim to be, you can purify the villagers before they turn into full-fledged daemons."

Zaveid smirked and nodded,

"Will do, Shepherd."

"Everyone, go back to the ship. I have got an unfinished business back at the temple." Avernus declared.

Laphicet and Kamoana ran to his side,

"Where are you going?! Why you don't come back with us?"

Avernus smiled for them,

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I need to send some present right back where it belongs, through the Innominat's gullet."

Avernus quickly took off towards the temple but Velvet grabbed his arm,

"Where the hell think you're going?!"

"Stopping malevolence from spewing too much. This earthpulse must be sealed tight." He responded.

Velvet pulled him closer,

"I don't care about malevolence or these people. Don't act foolishly and come back with me."

Avernus smirked at her statement, he knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He had two reasons; one that he had to save as many people as he could and second, he didn't want Velvet to burden herself with more guilt.

"You know that's not true. I'm doing this for you."

For a moment, Velvet grip on his arm was loosened. He used this opportunity to move away. Velvet sighed and joined the rest.

"let's go to the ship."

Zaveid ran towards Haria. The white-haired Malak followed him.

"Go back to your friends. This is a dangerous task, lady."

"I want to help and you don't have a say in this."

Zaveid was intrigued,

"What's your name?"

"Theodora."

"Zaveid."

They smiled at each other. Zaveid loaded the silver rounds into Siegfried.

"Then let's help those people."

Velvet saw them running past them like the whirlwind.

She quickly turned to Avernus as he disappeared into the horizon.

The sensation came back;

What if it was the last time she was seeing him, alive.


	23. The Sunless Temple Part III

**Chapter XXIII: The Sunless Temple Part III**

Zaveid opened the Haria's gate. The air had the weight of misery and desperation. Theodora pointed to the middle of the village. There were people walking aimlessly around the center, radiating malevolence.

"There they are."

Zaveid instantly pulled the Siegfried and fired at the closest villager. The man had his malevolence washed away by a silver wave. He fired another follow-up shot at the next villager beside him. Theodora stared at the glowing Siegfried,

"What is this? How can it function like that?"

Zaveid smirked,

"The weapon is not mine nor its ammunition. They were entrusted to me by two of my friends."

"Was one of them that blond looking guy who went back into the temple?" Theodora guessed.

"Yeah."

"Hah… He felt strange."

Zaveid fired three more precise shots into another group. They clenched their heads as the malevolence washed away. Some of them passed out from enduring the process.

"What do you mean by "strange"?" Zaveid inquired.

Theodora was checking one of the passed out children for life signs.

"… I don't know how to explain it; He felt familiar and strange at the same time. He was like a collection of paradoxes. Haven't you feel the same thing about him?"

"Nope. He looks perfectly normal to me." Zaveid fired the last shot and began to reload the Siegfried.

They heard several footsteps running behind them. The team had finally caught up. Laphicet pointed to someone and yelled,

"Zaveid! There! The innkeeper's daughter!"

He finished loading the next set of bullets,

"Sure thing little guy…"

A silver beam was fired and straightly traveled to the girl, purifying her. However, she fell to the ground, shaking and holding herself tight.

Eizen observed the village,

"There is a problem of moving the residents out of Haria…"

Velvet walked in front and raised her voice,

"We don't have time for this. Clear up and let's go back to Yseult."

Zaveid and Theodora looked back at her with disapproval.

"We're not leaving until everyone here is cured of malevolence." Zaveid declared.

Velvet frowned and her voice was now filled with annoyance, precipitancy, and a hint of uncertainty.

"I don't care about these people or this… this malevolence that everyone keeps talking about."

Eizen nodded his head,

"I've to agree with Velvet, we don't need to waste our time here or people we don't know about."

Zaveid cleansed two more villagers, troubled, he turned to the group and advised,

"You guys go on ahead. We will meet up at the docks."

Theodora was carrying the unconscious bodies of some of the children. She leaned them near on the inn's wall and said,

"And certainly we don't need the help of daemons and rogues."

Laphicet and Eleanor were observing the efforts of Zaveid and Theodora and unsure what to do next. Eleanor wanted to help, but the air was getting thicker with malevolence and Laphicet was in the danger of being exposed to too much corruption.

As usual, Magilou grinned wickedly and said,

"What if he fails to stop the malevolence? Then your efforts would be for nothing and you two will turn into drakes or even worse; dragons, killing the very innocent people you're trying to save in a blind rage."

Zaveid clenched his teeth and fist,

"I know him; he will not fail."

Magilou raised her brows,

"Oh, and how do you know? You only know him for a few days. Even Velvet doesn't want to take the risk and she knows him for a long time."

Theodora suddenly turned to look at her and moved to Zaveid's side,

"I don't know the guy at all, but he saved me… If Zaveid trusts him, then so do I."

Velvet breathed heavily and walked towards the exit back to Yseult.

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

Zaveid looked back and waved Siegfried at Eleanor and Laphicet.

"Go back to Yseult, we'll handle it. After all, the Shepherd has entrusted us with this task and we're not going to fail that stubborn man."

Eleanor and Laphicet's concerns were somewhat at ease. Saving people and having not to kill anyone was right up Zaveid's alley.

Back at the temple entrance, a new group of exorcist reinforcements was deployed, getting ready to go back to Haria.

All of a sudden, something flashed and they saw a large ball of lightning approaching them. The sphere exploded and electrocuted the exorcists and their Malaks, paralyzing and stopping them in their tracks.

The attack followed by a spinning staff flying at them. The weapon hit the rest that was standing, knocking them down and out. The staff curved back and flew into Avernus's hand.

"I think we've bought enough time for them to clear out the village." Avernus sighed and stretched his neck and shoulders. "Now for the earthpulse itself."

Tia emerged from her orb,

"I guess we will meet him down there again."

Avernus nodded,

"That's my goal. He's mine."

"How do you plan to shut the earthpulse point?"

Avernus subtly grinned,

"That's where you come in."

Tia raised her brow,

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I will need additional mana concentration to close this "wound" created by this parasite Innominat. It will act like a cauterizer of some sort. We'll burn it."

Tia began to rub her chin and smirked.

"Not bad. Very well, I'll help. But before we moved on, there is something else I need to ask."

The sorcerer glanced at her from the corner of his eyes,

"Why you two won't sit and talk like two grown adults? Don't you have questions? About home? About what is happening? I know that you didn't part on friendly terms but is this really necessary?" Tia asked.

Avernus looked away and bitterly smiled,

"We're both warriors, Tia. He didn't hesitate to attack me before and with him following Artorius's plan to the core, I doubt that he has the capacity to sit and talk. Besides, everything we had is in the past. We're different people now."

"Don't you think you're taking it a bit far? He's is your closest friend."

"He "was". My friend wouldn't turn normal people into daemons and monsters. I'm not the one who treated your kind as tools and toys. What does it matter? Our victory depends on stopping him, not in understanding him."

Tia sighed quietly and merged with the sorcerer,

"Very well, onward then."

Avernus opened the door and rushed inside. The area was polluted with malevolence. He ran downstairs. The doors were already opened.

Out of nowhere, a beam of blinding light filled the main hall. Avernus covered his eyes. He felt that his ears clogged. His hearing silenced and he sensed dizziness in the head and nausea in his stomach.

After a few seconds, the light went away and he immediately cast a restoration arte. Everything slowly went back to normal, except for one thing.

He couldn't feel Tia anymore. It was like an amputation procedure. He searched his psyche for her presence but nothing was there.

 ** _Zap!_**

The air distorted around him. He dodged the attack at the last second. Avernus turned and saw Lucian, grinning but gasping for the air. The warp arte tired him out. Without Malaks to amplify his powers, each spell he used had taken a toll on his body.

"I will send my sincere apologies later to lady Tiamat. But you and I must finish it between ourselves. Right here, right now."

Avernus extended his staff and readied himself for the attack.

"One of Melchior's artes, I presume?"

Lucian sneered,

"Yeah, that old geezer is resourceful. Imagine having him back in Hyland. Our casualties would've been far less than what he had to endure."

Avernus cut his hand, the scepter lit up. Without Tia, the time had come again to use his own life essence once more. Lucian did the same. The two warriors locked their eyes into one another and with a roar each let out, they began their fight.

Outside, on one of the rocks near the shore, a bolt of lightning hit the stones and Tia landed forcefully on her feet. She breathed slowly and began to giggle continuously.

 _"Oh, Lucian, the clever boy. I will let you two have your fun together."_

She crossed her arm and looked up into the sky,

 _"Insignificant humans and desperate Malakhims. Haven't had this much fun for a long time."_

Back in Yseult, near the shipping docks, the team gathered to take a break. The sky was covered by thick dark clouds. The sun was totally covered by darkness. Velvet suddenly broke the awkward silence,

"The malevolence… all of that energy spilling from the villager's bodies… that's what causes the daemonblight?"

Eizen avoided her questioning stare. Magilou grinned and Grimoirh uncaringly jumped on a crate. Eleanor walked towards Eizen,

"Do you know what daemonblight really is? What daemons are?"

Eizen stood silent. Laphicet noticed Zaveid and Theodora coming towards them,

"They're back!"

The duo reluctantly joined the group.

"The malevolence is getting worse. We barely managed to get the villagers out to safety." Zaveid said and checked the sky, groaning in anger.

Velvet turned to Eizen and demanded,

"All right, you're going to tell about the daemonblight and malevolence."

Eizen turned his back. Grimoirh looked at him and said,

"Are you seriously thinking of breaking the Malak taboo?"

Another individual was present at the scene. Unknown to them, Tiamat was leaning behind the wall of the warehouse that was near them, not wanting to show herself to them, yet.

"That depends. This is about more than just the daemons. You could say it's the truth behind how this world really works. The knowledge can be devastating to humans, throwing into question everything they think they know…"

Tiamat smirked.

" _How this world really works… I bet you don't know that much either, Eizen."_

Grimoirh decided to help Eizen,

"And so the Malakhim agreed to withhold it from humans… For their own protection."

Everyone stood silent.

"Do you still want to know?" Eizen said to them.

Zaveid and Theodora glanced at each other,

"Does it even matter now? The world is going downhill already." Theodora said to them.

Velvet emotionless, stared vacantly into the sea.

"It's not like I'm a human anymore." She then glanced at Eleanor, waiting for her response. Eleanor mustered enough confidence and said,

"I can't keep lying to myself. I can't go on unless I know the truth."

Eizen turned back,

"First of all, this thing, this illness you call daemonblight does not exist. Any human carries the potential of becoming a daemon, all it takes is for the malevolence lurking in their heart to overflow."

"So what is this malevolence?" Eleanor asked.

Magilou decided to take part,

"Impure emotions beyond what reason can suppress. Think of it as the "sin" buried in men's souls."

"So, you knew." Said Eizen.

"Of course I knew, I'm a witch… So malevolence is the darkness in all our hearts. Make any sense to you guys? Any at all?"

Rokurou rubbed his forehead,

"To us daemons… yeah, I think it makes sense when you put it that way."

Eizen continued,

"By nature, humans are incited by negative energy. It is easy to turn them towards impurity, creating malevolence. In fact, most people are constantly generating malevolence."

"It might even be possible that daemons are people's true selves, and what little reason they possess is all that keeps them in human form." Said Magilou.

Discovering the real reason behind the daemon mutations, Velvet concluded,

"If the masses realized this, the realm would be thrown into utter chaos. That's why the Abbey propagates the lie of "daemonblight"."

Eleanor, unable to accept the truth, lashed out at Eizen,

"That can't be true! You know yourselves there weren't any daemons before the Opening!"

"It used to be that humans couldn't see daemons or Malakhim. Not unless they possessed a unique spiritual talent we call resonance." Eizen calmly replied.

"All your average human would see was someone turning extremely violent. Unable to explain what was happening they'd just call those people "possessed" or "feral"." Magilou added.

"Then what made people see them all of a sudden?" Rokurou asked.

Eizen shook his head,

"I don't know. My guess would be that something triggered greater resonance among all of humanity. And then, on the day of the Advent, all humans gained the ability to perceive Malakhim. And in the following days, the exorcists' numbers swelled."

"… But if there's no sickness, why Haria's residents were going turn into daemons at the same time? And what were those bullets made of? What ability Avernus has that can disrupt malevolence?"

Eizen closed his eyes,

"I have no idea about what or who Avernus really is but…"

Laphicet suddenly began to reenact a part of Innominat's poem,

"Eight-headed is the Lord of the Land, with seven mouths to devour malevolence… Humans produce malevolence, which therions consume and transmit to Innominat. Bet when we removed Kamoana from the earthpulse point…"

Magilou bend over and said,

"Clever boy. That's right, with no therion to absorb their malevolence, the villagers could no longer contain it. No head means that there would be a wounded neck spewing corruption. The malevolence that still existed in the veins."

Velvet quickly turned to Magilou,

"Did he knew about it too?"

Magilou straightened herself,

"You mean Avernus? Yes, definitely he knew about malevolence, maybe even more, but he probably discovered the last part when he sensed that the malevolence was getting stronger because of what you did."

"So you're saying it's all my fault." Velvet concluded.

Magilou smirked,

"He knew what he was doing. Rushing to clean up after you. It's so hard to distinguish whether he did it out of responsibility to the people or just to make you feel better. It's sometimes unclear to understand his morality."

Velvet lowered her head to avoid their gaze and ground her teeth.

Kamoana slowly walked in the middle of them,

"Hey, what's going on? You all look so sad, it's scaring me…"

Velvet now cold as usual, looked at the team and said,

"On the other hand, at least now we know we can trust the contents of that ancient book. We tear the therions away from their earthpulse points, Innominat's power will wane, and we'll prevent this awakening."  
Zaveid frowned and clenched his fist at Velvet,

"What did you say?! Why don't you look for another way? We barely managed to get people out of the village! Who knows what will happen if you decided to tear away more therions form earthpulse points."

Laphicet moved to Velvet side and said,

"But if we take away the therions, then more and more humans will turn into daemons."

Velvet, determined and unyielding, glanced at everyone,

"It's the only way to kill Artorius."

Theodora sighed and said,

"Speaking about killing Shepherds and whatnot, is there any news regarding your friend?"

Zaveid glanced at the sky once more,

"The malevolence is still dense. I think he might have met some complications along the way. Why don't you daemons go and check up on him? Malevolence won't affect you as it does us."

"…No," said Velvet.

"What?! Why?!"

"It was his decision. I told him that I don't need distractions. He wanted to do this himself, let him be."

Theodora looked at Velvet with disdain,

"Isn't he supposed to be your companion? Comrades put trust in their own colleagues and you, daemon or not, don't bat an eye?"

Eizen folded his arms and nodded,

"Velvet's right. It was his own decision, without properly consulting it with the rest of the group. I can't risk the life of my crew for something I don't even know it's possible to perform or not or even benefits us."

Zaveid was showing his teeth in anger. He specifically looked at Velvet and pointed his finger at her,

"I saw him risked his life for everyone in this group. I saw him risked his life for this kid and for those malaks. He's endangering his life again to clean up your mess and you're okay with this?!"

Velvet returned his tantrum with the pout and skulking of her own,

"Don't talk to me like that. I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for any of it. Our mission was clear; kill Artorius at any cost."

"I didn't join your group to kill or let people die for nothing! He was the only sane one in your group and you're leaving him to the hands of fate?! If it wasn't because of this poisoned air, I would've gone and helped him in a heartbeat… But you… All I can say is that you disgust me, woman. You're nothing but trouble and misery from the beginning!"

Velvet narrowed her eyes, showing that she was neither impressed nor intimidated by his outburst,

"What did you expect? I'm a daemon, Malak. You're traveling with daemons and pirates."

"Then it's not the place for me anymore." He looked at Theodora and she silently nodded. Laphicet glanced at him with gloomy eyes. Zaveid smiled for him,

"Take care kid and don't worry about him. He'll come through. When you see that stubborn man, tell him that I'm grateful for what he did for the malaks and the people of the village. I'm looking forward to meeting him once again."

He then looked at Eizen,

"Don't forget, Eizen. We will settle our score later."

Eizen slowly nodded. Zaveid and Theodora left the docks.

Eleanor and Laphicet came to Velvet's side,

"You can't be serious! Are we going to leave him like this?"

Laphicet glanced at Velvet. She could ignore everyone's protest but not him. His eyes were begging to her.

Tiamat shook her head and sighed. This group proved to be so unpredictable in showing their loyalty. Every action was based on benefits and nothing more. At that moment, she kind of admired Velvet's decision not to help him and pitied the sorcerer at the same time.

" _I_ _guess they need a nudge_."

She came out from behind the warehouse. Eleanor saw her first,

"There you are!... wait… Where is Avernus?" she inquired.

Everyone turned their attention to the Malak.

"We've encountered a problem. We were hit by an arte that interrupted our pact. I had to leave."

"I guess he didn't come back with you I suppose?" Velvet asked.

"No, he's fighting Lucian as we speak."

Velvet, now even more irritated, rolled her eyes,

" _Dumbass_ … Alright, I'll go."

She looked at Rokurou and Eizen. Rokurou nodded and went to her side. Eizen walked towards the Van Eltia,

"We'll meet you on the other side of the Island."

Velvet and Rokurou raced towards the gate. The rest began to board Van Eltia. As Tiamat turned her head, she saw Grimoirh staring at her with skepticism. She returned her with an uncaring smile.

The daemons went through the gate and started their journey back to the temple.

Inside the temple, the battle raged on. The metallic sounds of clashing weapons and occasional yells and shouts echoed through the halls. The air was packed with malevolence. Avernus cut his hand and spilled his blood around him. The droplets changed into shiny silver sparkles and cleansed the air around him.

Avernus sensed that his opponent was dashing at him from above and moved away at the very last second. Lucian's attack missed and his sword hit the ground. Avernus forcefully slammed the Dreamshadow into Lucian's chest, thrusting him to the other side of the room.

Lucian drifted on the ground tiles. Avernus, tired, attempted to use his staff as a cane to hold on to. Lucian, laying on his back, started to laugh,

"Oh, boy. Look at us! Two dogs fighting others' battles for them."

"I'm fighting my own, Lucian."

Lucian managed to barely collect enough stamina to sit-up. "Yeah… you're right. You never cared about anyone other than yourself… We were so unfortunate to have you as a Shepherd. Our empire was nearly lost because of you."

Avernus scowled. As much as he wanted to avoid such arguments, his old friend would use any opportunity to get on his nerves.

"I sacrificed everything for the people, for my kingdom! I've lost Rosa because of something I didn't ask for!"

Lucian pointed his sword at him and raised his voice,

"You were supposed to help the masses! You had the power of Tiamat and the purification, yet you used them for your own petty revenge! I believed in your judgment! I was with you until the very end! Yet you ran away when you got your vengeance! You had forsaken the very people that had hoped you'd bring an end to their suffering."

Avernus clenched his staff,

"You think I didn't try?! I thought by coming here, I had a chance to find a permanent solution to this unending cycle, but there was nothing here but betrayal and cruelty. Nothing!"

Lucian chuckled manically,

"You weren't wrong though. When I came here to find you, I met Artorius. He told me about everything, and at that moment I knew that he was the true one. The Shepherd that we needed. He understood the big picture where you couldn't even see the smaller ones. I gave up my duty to find your body and decided to stay and help him instead. To make up for your mistakes!"

Avernus slowly stood up and gripped the staff even harder than before,

"Did he tell you that he murdered his own little brother? Plunging his sword into his chest and threw him off into a hole as a sacrifice to awaken that vermin Innominat? Did he tell you that he threw his loving sister into the prison to devour daemons for life?"

Lucian got up and squeezed the handle of his sword,

"Yes, he told me all about it. Those were necessary sacrifices to bring peace. Everyone had a role to play. You wanted this too, didn't you? A world without misery? These therions have their purpose and you don't get a say in this. I will bring the therions you stole back to the Abbey. After all, I had to put so much work into turning Kamoana and I will not let it go to waste."

Avernus stared him in the eyes. The happy moments that they had together was passed like leaves in the wind. None of them were the same people. Those two died way back in Hyland.

"I never killed a child in the name of the greater good. I never extinguished a life that had hope, had a will to move forward so others could live in solace. I always tried to find another way, to give everyone a second chance. But you, I can't grant you that opportunity, Lucian."

"Is this because of some petty daemons and Malakhim? Like when you ruined a nation because of a worthless Malak you thought that was your mother?"

Avernus paused for a few seconds,

"I believe in something greater than myself. A better world. But there is no shortcut to it. I understand this now. People need to live and learn from their mistake. That's how they'll find a way. I will give them that chance again." Avernus stared at his opponent once more and continued, "And it's not the people that I'm against, it's this idea that one man can decide he makes the rules, and when someone crosses him, he can take everything from them."

Lucian's playful gesture was gone, he was sulking,

"Then you want to kill us so you can live in safety with your daemon and Malak friends?!"

"I'm not going to live here with them. There's no place for me here, any more than there is for you, Lucian. We were a mistake. Don't be delusional, what you're doing is evil. Hiding behind some "Grand Plan" philosophy to justify these atrocities is nonsense. I will bury Artorius, Melchior, and every last bit of Shepherd's knowledge along with the Innominat!"

Unknown to them, Velvet and Rokurou had already reached the inner chamber. Rokurou was waiting for a cue from Velvet but she was listening to their argument.

"Artorius told me about his apprentice, about that night. He also briefed me on the little kid Malak's situation… is this because of them, Avernus? Were they the reason that you ignored your duties?"

The Dreamshadow lit up and enveloped in a bright flash,

"The world is a better place with them in it, and even a better one without me, Artorius, and every one of self-righteous scums who think they can destroy people lives as they see fit and get away with it! I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm not going to rob them the chance to live freely!"

Velvet suddenly stopped. She frowned and stared blankly into the wall in front of her. The first-time thought with a bit of guilt overshadowed her mind;

She should've never left his side in the first place. She remembered what he said to her this morning,

" _Just don't forget that you can count on me and I'm counting on you, as a friend, as a comrade, and more importantly… as a partner_."

She wasn't indecisive, but she felt she made a wrong call.

Rokurou patted her on the shoulders,

"Come on! What has gotten into you, Velvet? Aren't we going to help him?"

She shook off the feeling and they jumped into the fray.

As Avernus and Lucian charged at each other, Velvet and Rokurou leaped in the middle and disrupted their fight. The two warlocks suddenly halted their attack. Velvet turned to Avernus. Her scolding gaze was locked on to him,

"Stop with your blabbering, dumbass and do what you wanted to do!"

"Yeah, leave this talking corpse to us!" Rokurou excitingly declared.

Avernus nodded and went down the final sets of stairs. Lucian looked at both of them indifferently,

"The Lupus therion and the Yaksha. Honor among daemons, ha? This is going to be interesting…"

Rokurou's eyes widened,

"So that's your classification, Velvet! You weren't a hag after all!"

"After I'm done with him, you're next." Velvet threatened Rokurou.

Lucian opened his left hand and a small dark orb appeared beside him. The blackness stretched and transformed into a doppelganger of the legate.

"Oh, Avernus can't do that," Rokurou observed.

Lucian grinned,

"There are a lot more, Yaksha. But you won't be alive to see them. Now get ready to die."

Velvet put her left leg forward and held her left arm towards his adversary, her stance peaked Lucian's interest.

"That's a self-taught battle-stance. Hmm… let's see how you fight!"

Lucian and his doppelganger dashed at the daemons. They constantly switched sides, making it harder for Velvet and Rokurou to identify the real one. Velvet pounced at the nearest. Up-close and personal, she performed her swift kicks and constantly hit him with her vicious stabbing attacks from her gauntlet blade and greaves blades. Her martial artes left Lucian with little room to maneuver but he wasn't out of his own tricks.

"Like a bloodthirsty wolf! So much anger and rage! Let's see how far your primal instincts can take you, Lupus."

Lucian disappeared and teleported behind Velvet. His long sword was already on his way to cut her torso in half. Velvet immediately bent backward and his blade barely missed her chest. She quickly used her foot blade and hit him in an upward cut. Lucian defended himself at the last second but he didn't come out unscathed. He felt a deep cut wound in his arm.

Lucian jumped back and laughed. He vanished once more.

"It's a shame that we've to fight. But you leave me no choice but to put you down like a feral dog you are, Velvet Crowe!"

Velvet, however, was ready for him. Several apparitions of Lucian manifested around her and each one charge at Velvet with great speed. But they were no match for her dexterity. Like a nimble wolf, she evaded to the sides until Lucian himself materialized out of thin air above to surprise her one last time. But suddenly, Rokurou, having already dealt with the fake one, leaped towards him and slashed him with his dual swords, breaking his attack and forcing him to back off and land on the other side.

Velvet saw the opening and charged him,

"No mercy! You thought I'd stop there?"

She thrust her gauntlet blade right through his shoulder. Lucian ground his teeth in pain. Velvet opened her demonic hand and rammed it at Lucian,

" **Annihilating Crash**!"

Lucian noticed her eyes turned red and a vortex of red and black swirls followed her claw. He was blown away and impacted the wall on the other side of the room. The debris fell on him and everything went silent.

Velvet transformed her arm back into its normal form and uncaringly grinned,

"You were lucky I made it quick, legate."

Suddenly they heard a laugh, echoing through the hall and the whole room began to shake.

In the main chamber below, Avernus positioned himself in the middle.

" _This is the place… Okay Avernus, time to do your magic_."

He breathed and forcefully slammed his staff on the ground. His weapon shined and its light extended towards the ceiling. He began to put his remaining mana into the weapon.

"Thou who governs the flows of life/calm and peaceful/wild and unsettled/aid me and my light to cleanse this wound/to banish the trespasser.

 _"C'mon, damn it!"_

"If your will is still present/make haste and help me purify your domain!"

Avernus sensed the hollow ground beneath. The vast underground caves flowing with natural powers along with dark mists of malevolence. He began to absorb mana and malevolence at the same time. The corruption started to take its toll on his soul but he tried to balance it with each purified shock wave he sent back into the earthpulse.

He squeezed the staff harder and his stance stood firmly. The walls began to crack up and small amounts of ocean water found their way inside.

On the top, Van Eltia was near their position. Laphicet quickly felt a surge in the earthpulse.

"He's doing it. I can feel it." He declared to everyone. Bienfu turned to Magilou and asked,

"Bienn… Are we really need to stay here? If the earthpulse point explodes…"

Magilou grinned at him,

"Don't be absurd. Earthpulse points don't explode. But they might shift so an earthquake and a small tsunami aren't far from prediction."

Eleanor looked at Magilou with horror in her eyes,

"An earthquake and a tsunami?! Are you joking?"

Eizen gave Magilou a blow in the back head. She nearly fell off the ship.

"Hey! Why you did that?!"

"Just shut up, we're having enough trouble and we definitely don't need you to add more nonsense to it."

Laphicet was staring at the blue ocean, hoping that his friends can make it back safe and sound. Tia was standing on the bow of the ship. She sensed all their struggles and the cleansing process.

" _Oh, Avernus. Far from home, cleaning up people's mess. Soon… none of this will matter and you'll be free."_

Down in the main chamber, the wall etchings began to glow. Avernus was already exhausted but he suddenly felt another presence coming from the earthpulse. The force passed the room and traveled upstairs in a blink of an eye.

" _This is not good_ …"

Avernus cut his hands and connected the last remaining pool of mana he had into the stream. A quake was felt in the temple. The sorcerer looked at the stairs and saw Velvet and Rokurou jumping down as if they were running from something. They threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads. A silhouette of some huge creature passed above their head. Avernus eyes widened in shock;

A large golden horned serpent was slithering through the air and came right for him. He released the grip on the staff and docked to avoid its bite. The creature turned upward and stopped, gazing at them from above with its blank dark eyes. Avernus looked up and noticed someone was standing on the head. He focused and recognized his old friend,

"Is that… Lucian?"

The legate was riding the serpent. His hands were covered with yellow lightning. He was controlling the entity. The creature itself was emanating a bright gold flash.

"I've to say, your daemon friends are resourceful. I had to awaken a small part of Innominat. He wasn't pleased that you cut him out of his meal."

Velvet stood up, frowned and scowling, she yelled,

"Is that… One of Innominat's head?!"

"Partially, yes. I've had to reimagine it into reality. Enough to put you and your friends down, Lupus." Lucian replied.

Another quake hit the temple and cracks began to widen. Lucian looked around and checked the damage to the walls. Lucian growled in anger and said,

"If we have to lose this earthpulse point, then so be it. But I will make sure that this temple will be your tomb!"

Avernus ran towards the staff that was still locked in its place. The Innominat opened its mouth and started to charge an arte to fire at the middle. Out of mana and energy, he decided to stay and hold the staff tight to finish the closing ritual. Velvet stood up and yelled at him,

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!"

"If I don't close it, then all this effort and suffering would be for nothing!"

Innominat fired its white beam at Avernus but he stood his ground. Then all of sudden, everything stopped in their place. The room dissolved into tiny pieces of texture and different scenes began to unveil around him. He saw several entities. He couldn't figure out if they were humans or Malakhim. Each one of them had a different aura around them and had different weapons in hand. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. He looked to the sea and watched as a huge dark storm approached them. He could feel a presence inside the storm. That presence to him was familiar but he couldn't tell its nature apart.

The scene went away and he saw a clear night sky. The stars began to connect to each other and constellations were formed; Alpha Lupi star brightly lit up and Lupus constellation shined like a howling wolf. Under it, another set of stars appeared and they took the form of a bow. He instinctively reached out to it and grabbed the weapon.

Then everything turned to white. He floated there, motionless. Avernus understood something tried to communicate with him. Not with words but with visions. The process of sealing the earthpulse was now complete.

He fell back into his body and the time resumed itself. The white fire was still on his way but he had no time and no mana left to deal with it. Suddenly, Velvet jumped high in the air. She transformed her hand and guarded against the attack, putting herself between Avernus and the Innominat's spell. The fire hit her and she was thrown towards the ground.

Fear and concern enveloped his mind. Seeing Velvet getting hit by the spell pushed him farther to gather enough energy to jump at her. He managed to catch her body in mid-air before she could hit the ground and he landed in the middle of the room.

Her skin was slightly bruised and burned. Velvet slowly opened one of her eyes and glanced at Avernus's pale face, mumbling to him,

"You… owe me for this… dumbass."

Avernus smiled in relief and nodded his head.

Lucian sneered at them,

"How romantic… and pathetic at the same time."

They suddenly heard Rokurou yelling and wall-running to reach a greater height. He jumped and slashed the neck of the horned serpent. His blades didn't leave a scratch. Lucian shook his head in disappointment,

"Such a waste. Time to die… for good this time."

Innominat's mouth opened and started to charge another spell. This time, it appeared to be much stronger than before. Avernus turned to Velvet and gently put his hand on her cheek. A calm and serene feeling wrapped around her body. Her wounds washed away and her energy was restored.

"What… happened? What was that?"

Avernus gasped for the air, these new artes were etched into his brain by that vision.

"I don't know… Can you swim?"

Velvet looked him in the eye, unsure why he asked that. She slowly bowed her head in acknowledgment. Avernus's began to gleam.

"Then I put all my trust in you, Velvet."

A blue aura gradually covered him. Light emanated from the cracks on the ground and on the walls. Water drops levitated in the air. He opened his hand and Dreamshadow flew back to him. In a matter of a second, it changed its shape into an ornate longbow.

Lucian's eyes widened like he saw the most inconceivable thing in his life. He then frowned and clenched his teeth in anger,

"No… The Amenoch relic! That's impossible! You're no Malak! You're not worthy to wield it!"

Avernus aimed the bow horizontally at Innominat's apparition and pulled the bowstring. A shining blue arrow appeared. With each pull, different glyph manifested in a circular fashion around the arrowhead.

"It's time to put all those archery trainings into good use!" Avernus said to himself.

Velvet and Rokurou took cover near the wall.

"Oh, Lucian definitely can't do that," said Rokurou.

Lucian pointed his finger at him and screamed.

"Kill…Him!"

Innominat cast his dark fire and at the same time, Avernus released the arrow,

"This is all I got! **Pierce right through it! Azure Assault**!"

The area shook. The arrow split into twelve smaller ones. They traveled fast and purged the fireball along their path. Lucian watched in terror as arrows approached him. They pierced all over Innominat's head and engulfed it in a bright flash. The apparition was wiped out. Lucian covered his eyes and yelled,

"CURSE YOU, AVERNUS! CURSE YOU ALL!"

On the topside, they felt a shaking then the water glowed brightly. The water exploded and A swarm of spirit arrows came out of the ocean. They joined together and formed a heaven-piercing stream of water. It shot into the sky and broke the sound barrier. The sound echoed through the sea and the column of light was stretched towards the clouds. The sky immediately began to clear out.

Zaveid and Theodora saw the light and felt that the malevolence had been purified to normal levels. Zaveid raised his hand in excitement and shouted,

"Way to go, Shepherd! I knew he could do it!"

Theodora, hands on hip, smiled and said as the clouds dispersed,

"Then there's still hope. For everyone."

Back on Van Eltia, everyone was looking for a sign of their friends on the water. After a few minutes, Rokurou surfaced and swam towards the ship. After that, Velvet came up and started to look for something then, dived down again. Suddenly, she jumped high out of the water with Avernus. They landed on the deck. Soaking wet, Avernus laid down and started to cough hard. Eleanor, Laphicet, Kamoana, and Tia ran towards them. Their excitement knew no bounds. Tia grabbed Avernus's hand and reenacted her pact. The younglings surrounded him.

"Tell us what happened!"

Avernus waved his hand at them,

"Not now. Let me sleep a bit… Here. I'm so tired."

Eizen moved to his side,

"You can't sleep on the deck with wet clothes."

But Avernus couldn't hear him. Because he instantly fell asleep. Eizen shook his head,

"weak humans."

Tia and Benwick picked him off the ground and carried him to his cabin. The rest gathered around Rokurou and Velvet. Velvet wanted to shrug them off but Rokurou started to tell their story of what happened back there, down in the sunless temple.

A few hours passed. It was almost sunset. Avernus woke up and went to the outside. He saw the team was talking to Grimoirh. She was standing on a barrel with the ancient book in her hands,

"Do you all remember the second verse of that song Laphicet read earlier?" Grimoirh asked.

Laphicet began to read the verse again,

"Four Empyreans may tear him asunder, but so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn in sight of the full crimson moon."

Grimoirh smiled,

"Right. That's what I've gathered you all here to discuss…"

"And we think that passage means that Innominat and the therions will be revived by a chosen one, right?" asked Velvet.

"Yes, but the "shall be forever reborn" part kept bothering me. I've reconsidered my analysis… suppose that instead of someone being chosen by Innominat to create therions, the song means that Innominat chooses who becomes therions?"

Everyone went silent. Avernus joined them and said,

"But so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn. Which means that there are and will be people receptive and connected to Innominat's power and they can be reborn as a therion. And they figured out a way to turn people into them and they immediately started the procedure."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"Lucian…"

Sadness nearly overcome Eleanor as she remembered Kamoana.

"Why…" She mumbled.

Velvet looked at her from the corner of her eyes,

"Are you really that surprised? Artorius has always been one to prioritize the many over the individual."

Grimoirh looked at Avernus,

"About this therions being "forever reborn" … what do you make of it?"

"It's like a Hydra," Avernus replied.

Laphicet eyes widened in wonder,

"What's a Hydra?"

"A Hydra is an eight-headed sea dragon. It can regrow its heads even if you cut all of them, its body can still function until it regrows a new head. Therions acts as Innominat's heads, which means if you kill them, there are more in line to take their place. Velvet made the right call. We need to do the same with others, removing them from their earthpulse points but the problem is; we need to protect them from the Abbey too."

Laphicet clenched his fist and with seriousness in his eyes stared Avernus in the eyes,

"We need to protect my bug too!"

Avernus smiled,

"Definitely, he is one of our priorities. You also need to look after him more from now on."

Rokurou rubbed his chin and said,

"In that case, we should probably work on securing a proper hideout for ourselves. You got a secret base or anything, Eizen?"

Eizen sighed in disappointment,

"It's every man's fantasy, but sadly… I don't."

"We need a hard-to-find spot, one where we can guarantee a steady supply of malevolence for the therions." Velvet suggested.

Eleanor put her hand on her forehead,

"With the Abbey in control of the entire continent, finding a place like that will be easier said than done."

"Then our best bet is to collect our therions while we search for a hideout. In the meantime, we'll head to Loegres." Velvet sorted their plan but an angry Eizen moved forward.

"Not so fast… Everyone assemble."

"What's with the bad mood, Eizen?" Avernus asked.

"It's because there are rumors going around that Aifread's pirates have gone soft. They're with a bunch of bizarre oddballs, they say!"

"I guess oddballs means "us"." Rokurou observed.

Magilou smirked and said,

"That's what we are, isn't it?"

"It's an outrage! Do you have any idea how hard we worked to build up our image as ruthless masters of the high seas?"

"…Alright, what we can do about your "reputation"?" asked Avernus.

"I won't rest until I've made all of you at least look the part of proper pirates," his frown was gone and was replaced with a grin, "Let me tell you what you need to wear."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at him and moved back,

"He gets worked up over the strangest things. He can be such a bother."

"I agree, but he'll dig in his heels if we fight. Let's just play along." Magilou advised.

"You're up, Laphicet. We're going to sell you as a young Viking who can outwit anyone. You can blow on the helmet horn, sounding a note to signal our attack and our enemies' doom."

Laphicet jumped in joy,

"Like a hunting horn? That's awesome!"

"Next is Rokurou. You're a barbarian marauder who came from a distant land. You don't understand any language. You're a wild, raging beast with a thirst for battle. Your hobby is headhunting."

Rokurou then began to utter something gibberish, melting instantly in his role,

"Now it's your time, Avernus. You're a ruthless Necromancer who lives in the underworld. You'll use your blood magic to summon vicious monsters from Tartarus and raise the army of the dead from the river of Styx! You're infamous as Avernus the Doomweaver."

"Well, that's actually good! I think I know what to summon later."

Velvet scoldingly glanced at him,

"You boys are all the same."

"On to Velvet! You'll be a cruel, cold-blooded piratess who will exploit any weakness. You'll be known as Sanguine Velvet the Bloody."

Avernus slowly nodded in approval,

"Hmm… That fits right in."

"Fits right in?! It's redundant. he used blood twice in my nickname." Velvet complained.

"I like it though."

"Now Eleanor! You'll be the traitorous fallen angel. You're a stalking panther from the stygian darkness that no man, nor even a kitten, would trust."

"Am I an angel or a panther?" asked Eleanor.

Avernus looked at her and said,

"You're a dark angel with traits of a panther."

She was now more confused than before,

"Then I… Shall do my best."

"And Magilou! You're a wanton devil who lives for nothing but pleasure… and is immersed in its tempestuous waters. We'll call you Loose Cannon Magilou."

Avernus nearly burst into laughter. Magilou gazed at both him and Eizen,

"I think you two are the wanton loose cannons here."

"And last is me. I need something to reflect my stature as the acting captain of Aifread's pirates. My weapon of choice will be a hook, and that'll make me Eizen Hook!"

"An excellent ageless choice, Eizen." Avernus approved.

"Avernus is right. That's a classic pirate style!" said Rokurou.

Eizen was fired up like a little kid,

"I know, right? Sometimes you have to stick to tradition."

The girls were watching them in annoyance.

Tia giggled,

"Oh, look at them. They fight like lions and dragons. But they have hearts and minds of little boys. That's just men for you."

"Tiamat is right. Boys can get like this sometimes." Velvet agreed.

"Yes, when they're around fourteen, right?!" Magilou protested.

Avernus quickly picked up the outfit's chest and went to his cabin. Velvet and the rest of the girls decided to try their outfits for tomorrow. Avernus came out after half an hour. He went straight to Velvet. She turned and saw him in his new pirate outfit;

He wore a white long coat, not like his normal outfit but without Sleeves and much like a vest. The shoulder guards were curved upward. He wore nothing else under the coat as the front was totally opened. Only his right arm was covered by dark black armor with metallic spikes coming out of them. His left arm was covered by demonic tattoos. He also wore white trousers with wide bottoms and pointy metallic greaves much like Velvet's normal outfit. He tied a long red shawl on his waist as a belt.

Also, she noticed that he was wearing a headband now. His hair was loosened. She thought that the outfit made him more attractive rather than something intimidating, showing all those muscles and skin.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Velvet immediately noticed that she's staring at him more than usual. She maintained her cold glares.

"that's… fine I guess."

Avernus smirked,

"I want to say something…"

Velvet suddenly said,

"I think not."

Avernus paused for a moment and then raised one of his brows,

"Ha? What? But I haven't even said anything."

Her cheeks turned red, although she didn't know about it. She frowned,

"I know what you want… simply because we kissed before does not mean I am beholden to do so at every snap of your fingers! You have to forgive me if I do not leap at your command like a trained dog!"

Avernus mouth was slightly open,

"What… brought this on? I just wanted to tell you about a new blade's schematics that I had found in the temple that you can use…"

She was frozen. Her face was totally red from shame. Velvet wished that she had the power of invisibility or to punch Avernus in the head so he could forget all about it.

"You didn't want to… I… I simply… I don't have anything to say to you. Leave me be!"

She walked fast towards her cabin and disappeared, leaving Avernus still baffled and confused.

Near the shores of Yseult, Lucian carried his wounded body to the land. He laid on his back and laughed loudly as Oscar along with a group of exorcists were approaching him.

"Things are starting to get interesting and next time, I will win..."


	24. The Drunken Sailor

**Chapter XXIV: The Drunken Sailor**

The dawn had come. Van Eltia entered the Zekson waters after a week-long voyage from Southgand. A week full of early-morning training sessions for Laphicet and Eleanor. The ex-Shepherd had obligated himself to instruct Eleanor in mastering her pact holder expertise and her spear fighting efficiency. With the help of the newly found daemon-infested Islands and others, Eleanor managed to took her mastery to another level.

For Laphicet, everyone pushed him to fight stronger enemies. He learned his lessons very quickly and effectively. But nobody was surprised, Laphicet established himself as one of the best party members the Van Eltia pirates had to offer. Keeping up with them in combat was no small feat.

Avernus eyes were concentrated on the shore. He was reflecting on some of the past events that unfolded during the last week.

Lucian turning people into therions, the visions that were shown to him at the Palamedes, and the Amenoch relic that was bestowed upon him, those were weighed heavily on his spirit.

More responsibilities, more questions, and more problems.

But alongside the rest of the team, he was already occupied with Laphicet and Eleanor's drills so those thoughts bothered him even less. On one afternoon, Kurogane came to him and handed the enhanced blade he had ordered him to forge for Velvet from the schematics he had found in Palamedes. He thought that it was the best time and excuse for them to reconnect.

Avernus saw her coming out of the crew quarters. He quickly but anonymously walked towards her, giving her little time to run away if she ever decided to do that.

"Hey, Velvet. Here's the new blade I was telling you about."

She was caught by the act. Velvet noticed his naughty smile on his face. The man approached her with a shiny new blade, carefully wrapped up in a cloth. She wouldn't turn away a good weapon. She took the blade and examined it.

Avernus took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her arm. She quickly glanced at him with her usual unimpressed and disapproval look. He continued as if he didn't care and returned it with his serious glimpse of his own.

"Don't think too much about it, Velvet. I'm detaching the old one from your wrist."

The old blade came out and she placed the new one herself. She began to sheath and unsheathe it multiple times. A very unnoticeable grin formed on her face. The blade felt faster to handle and quicker to move around.

"I also enhanced its properties upon what Kurogane had already implemented. I call it 'Maw of the Viper'." Avernus said.

"It's a good weapon." She looked at him and noticed his satisfied face. "Thanks," she said. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. But none traded another word. The long glances told each other enough emotions.

"Maybe we can have a practice session tomorrow morning. I'm giving Eleanor and Laphicet a day off. Tia and I were hard on them for the past few days. Even harder than Eizen and Rokurou. They deserve some rest."

"What about you? Don't you want to relax tomorrow?"

"Oh boy, you don't know how much I need a rest and my body is beaten. but if Lucian is still alive, he's going to plan some counters to yours and Rokurou's moves. I need you to fight me so I can predict what kind of artes and magic he's going to use against us."

Lucian fought her without his catalysts. Although she was a masterful fighter and she learned a lot during their travels, the concern of dealing with him again never escaped Avernus's mind.

To Velvet, that was nothing but an excuse to spend more time with each other. It wasn't hard to read his true intentions. After all, he was just another simple man. Did she want that? Maybe.

Avernus knew the extent of her understanding. If she wasn't interested in small talks or didn't want to be alone with him, she might end up agreeing to do some sparring.

"I'm almost out of moves…"

Velvet maintained her cold gesture,

"Fine, you're on. But I'm warning you; you might get hurt."

Avernus grinned,

"That's the spirit, Velvet. So it's a date then."

She narrowed her eyes and groaned at him. There was no escape from his teasing. He already told her about him being persistent. Without saying another word, she quickly turned and walked towards her cabin again.

Avernus thought that nothing could put a dent in that glacier heart of hers.

Grimoirh heard their conversation and giggled. she was laying sideways on one of the barrels nearby. At first, Avernus didn't notice her presence. Her small body evaded the eyes of many. He looked at Grimoirh, annoy and frustrated,

"What are you giggling about?"

"About you, Avernus, looking contented. You even have a glow about you, darling. So shameless."

Now she fully grabbed his attention, he asked,

"Shameless?"

Grimoirh nodded,

"Yes. You know… radiating joy and affection, teasing that girl daemon any chance you get, while everyone here has to face death and the Abbey and a bleak future…terrible bragging to everyone that I want to have my way… something along those lines."

If Velvet wouldn't tease him, others would do that on her behalf,

"Here we go again; another inane banter on me trying to get close to the most dangerous woman on earth. Give me a break!"

"You know, Avernus, everyone is scared of her, except for you and Laphicet."

"She is not scary. Not to me and Laphicet at least."

"That's pretty much obvious to everyone. She's overprotective of Laphicet to an extent of getting into conflict with her main purpose."

"Yeah, Laphicet is irresistible. Eleanor and Velvet are fighting over him all the time."

"Laphicet is a different case. He needs people to learn from them. He looks up to you, Velvet, Rokurou, and Eizen and sees you as his family. You must be very careful with him."

Grimoirh's speech felt like a scolding to him. Avernus didn't know but deep down, he was as sensitive as Velvet and Eleanor in dealing with Laphicet.

"I wouldn't let anything happens to Laphicet nor allowing him to learn something inappropriate for his age!"

"That's what I wanted to see and hear from a responsible adult. but what about you? Sometimes, I question the wisdom of a Shepherd being involved in such an affair."

Avernus was tired of all these questions. His kind demeanor was disappearing.

"What's with the damn interrogation?! Is this that much important?"

Grimoirh sighed, that man was so touchy about this subject.

"Velvet is a cunning woman, a daemon. She will use you for her own ends."

"You don't know her, Grimoirh. It's not your right to judge."

"I'm telling you what I see, and what my instincts tell me."

"Thank you for your advice, now if you excuse me, I've more important matters to attend to." Avernus mockingly replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not against it. I know that you have the right to keep your reasons to yourself. You're an interesting bunch, everything is different and unexpected. About Velvet hating you, I think you're wrong."

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes,

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't let it go over your head, it doesn't happen often but I see her smile to herself, sometimes when she's watching you from afar or from a corner that she thinks nobody can see her or can't notice someone as small as me."

"Smile? Hah, I find it hard to believe. Haven't seen her smile for a long time ago. That face can freeze hell if she ever decides to glance at it."

Grimoirh chuckled,

"That's an interesting comparison. But know this; Laphicet is in a familiar domain. As you told me before about her brother, she has experience dealing with someone like him but you are roaming in a different territory. She just doesn't know how to manage your situation or how to respond. She's conflicted."

Avernus shook his head,

"Well, forget about it. These talks never get me anywhere. But since we're here... I want to ask you about something..."

Grimoirh was patiently waiting for him,

"I'm not going to run away, don't worry about it. Ask away, young man."

"About that night, what were you, Morgrim, Phoenix, and Edna doing near Aball?"

Grimoirh looked away. She wished that she could've run away from him too.

Avernus folded his arms, waiting for an answer,

"So?"

"Why does it interests you so much?"

He instantly remembered the moment Edna's pretender appeared in front of them in the Lothringen tower,

"Because when we were at one of Abbey's strongholds, Melchior used an arte to extract Eizen's memory and then one of the Malaks assumed the shape of Edna. At first, I thought her likeness was pulled out from my mind but then Eizen turned pale when he saw her. Lucian also threatened him to get his hand on 'you know who'. If he ever decides to go after her, I must know her connection to Eizen and what made her risk her life to be there that night."

Grimoirh let out a prolonged sigh,

"Do you know about Eizen's curse?"

"I do."

"She's close to Eizen. Close as a little sister to a brother. Eizen was avoiding her because of that curse he carries. The power threatened her life at every second Eizen was near her. He went on a long journey to find a cure for it, but one day, it seemed that he didn't care about the curse anymore and she wanted to find a cure herself."

"What was near Aball that prompted her to look?"

"Edna is an earth Malak. She never told me the circumstances of how or what she found out about it, but she said that she had a hunch that someone or something over there can help Eizen revert his affliction. But you know what happened and then she lost interest as well. I haven't talked to her since."

Avernus robbed his chin, staring at the ground, remembered one person that had enough knowledge to be bothered,

"A cure for a negatively developed domain… I'll ask Tia about it…"

The wind began to blow. A small group of clouds was getting closer. Benwick and a few others called to him,

"Hey, Avernus from the far continent!"

He looked and saw Laphicet and Kamoana coming out of the crew quarters. Both seemed to be excited about something, then he remembered his promise to them.

"I hope I don't mess this up…"

"What is it?"

Avernus turned to her with a frustrated look,

"Learning the Aifread's creed part three, how to sing a sea chantey when you're doing labors."

"Oh, Well then, good luck, young man."

Avernus then joined the pirates. He cleared his throat and began to sing along Benwick and others, pulling some ropes and scaling the ship mast. Laphicet and Kamoana stared at them with joy and excitement,

"Come all you young sailor men, listen to me! I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea! And it's, Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys, When the wind blows, we're all together, boys, blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow…"

"Approaching Anchorage!"

The sailor's shout pulled him out of his thoughts. Van Eltia docked and the team began to disembark. The port was in a disarray; people were arguing among the clutter of crates spreading around. Their yelling could be heard all of over the port. Laphicet felt the tense atmosphere. Velvet sensed his uneasiness and tried to comfort him in her own way,

"Don't pay them any mind. Sailors are just a short-tempered bunch, that's all."

Her assurance didn't last long as Benwick himself began to shout at someone else,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Eizen quickly went to them,

"What's going on?"

"They've jacked up the price to dock our ship here," Benwick informed them.

Eizen looked at the overseer and threatened him,

"Oh yeah? Some real balls you've got there, buddy!"

But the reaper gaze could not overcome that man's greed. The overseer grinned boastfully and said,

"If you want to dock here, that's the price you're going to pay. Pirates are a liability to begin with, but calling your crew "infamous" these days would be putting it lightly."

Looking at Velvet he continued,

"The more wanted you are, the more it's going to cost to hide you."

Avernus glanced at Eizen's angry face,

"That's a valid point he's making I'm afraid. We're lying about as low as a circus. I'm surprised that the whole kingdom doesn't know we're here. My idea; pay the man… for now."

Eizen sighed and said,

"You're right, hard to argue there. Benwick, just pay the man what he wants."

The overseer slowly bowed his head,

"I knew I could count on you to come through, Eizen. Pleasure doing business with you."

Velvet and Avernus looked at each other with Velvet saying,

"Looks like we're causing you trouble."

"It comes with the job." Eizen looked at Avernus and said, "Some sailors just have longer tempers than others."

The sorcerer raised his brows, "We…" he finally felt that Velvet accepted him as a companion and Eizen regarded him as one of his sailors. Those thoughts put a smile on his face. He would take anything at this point.

"Wow, I'm flattered."

"Far continent guy! Over here!"

The sailors called out to him again. His face wrinkled in irritation.

"Ugh… You do know that I have a name."

"Avorni… Avirno… I'm sorry, I can't pronounce it, it's a bit hard on the tongue." The younger sailor said.

Avernus waved his hand and shook his head,

"Forget it. What is it you want from me?"

Both sailors looked at Van Eltia,

"We've done every fix and just starting to polish this thing. We wanted to know if there's anything you can tell us about the ship to make it better."

"What? Why me? I don't know anything about ships."

"But you're from the far continent, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but it doesn't mean that I should know 'everything' about what my continent has to offer."

Velvet checked the ship from up close, her ride seemed to be even more interesting from the outside,

"That's why she's an odd-looking ship."

The younger pirate's eyes fired up and eagerly started to explain,

"The Van Eltia was built by the kingdom twelve years ago using the very best technology available. She was designed for search and seizure operations on the high seas. Apparently, her unusual design comes from an engineer who was familiar with technology from the far continent."

"So, how you guys managed to get your hands on this?" Avernus asked.

"Long story short, on her maiden voyage, a string of mysterious accidents took the lives of the captain, then the second, and then the third in command. People thought the ship was bad luck. She was about to be scrapped when Captain Aifread came and snatched her for himself. He wanted a sturdy ship capable of reaching the far continent. The ship looked interesting to him when I asked."

The younger sailor continued,

"She's too interesting. We have been chased by storms, struck by icebergs, attacked by a giant whale, you name it. Three years ago it all made sense. To think we'd been haunted by a reaper the whole time…"

"Are those whining that I'm hearing from you?" Avernus asked.

"No, we're here by choice and we regret nothing. We're free pirates, each of us, here because we want to be. Some of us love adventure, some are looking to test their fate, and some are just searching for a good place to die. We're a ragtag bunch of rogues, that's for sure."

Avernus remembered the reaper's curse. He turned to Eizen that was standing a few meters behind them and loudly asked,

"Eizen, about your "Reaper power", have you tried anything to fix that?"

He moved closer to Avernus,

"Yeah, I've searched far and wide for a way to lift it. This ship was even my vessel for a time. That was when the accidents happened. Then Aifread came and took control of the ship."

"Did he know that you were on board?" asked Velvet.

"Definitely. He has a high resonance. He thought that I was a harmless spirit roaming around the ship at first but it didn't matter then. They didn't treat me differently. I fought my damn curse with everything I had, and Aifread and his crew fought right along with me. We even finally made it to the far continent."

Avernus searched his memories to find a report that mentioned about a trespassing ship or something close to it,

"It's strange. Haven't heard anything regarding an intruder these past seven years."

"Why should you? Unless you were someone important in your kingdom, I doubt that information would reach to even a Shepherd like you," said Eizen.

Avernus suddenly remembered that he kept his royal position a secret from everyone except Velvet which she didn't care at all. People joked about it but no one knew the reality of his situation.

"Yeah, you're right… but did you made contact with the locals? Didn't you find anything to help with your curse?"

"Nah, I didn't even look."

"But that's why you went there, isn't it?" Velvet asked.

"Eventually, I just got tired of fighting back. The crew… they taught me how to feel alive, and the joy of pursuing my dreams alongside good friends." Eizen was strangely content with the idea of his curse.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll look into your Reapers curse later."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know exactly how you feel, first mate."

Eizen smirked,

"Well, if you know a way, I won't shy away from it. It's good to get help from someone with luck on their side."

Avernus returned his smirk with a smile of his own, but a bitter one. " _Calamity is the word you're looking for, Eizen, not luck._ " He whispered to himself.

"If we don't have anything to do, we might as well go to Loegres." Velvet advised.

The team started their trip back to the capital. They felt more at ease here and away from those less traveled lands of Southgand. The Loegres walls came into the view. Laphicet remembered the first time they moved into the capital,

"There it is, Loegres… it was a lot tougher to get in the first time. Avernus, how did you managed to move in there before us?"

Avernus casually replied,

"I stole a pass from a family."

Magilou maliciously grinned,

"So, you had potential to be a pirate all this time. The Shepherd of thieves…"

Eleanor sense of duty rose up,

"You stole a pass from a family?! How could you?"

Avernus shrugged her off,

"You know, Eleanor, you look like my other half of moral who keeps nagging me about being good and whine when I do something wrong. Relax, I fixed their carriage for them."

"And you think it will justify what you have done?!" she continued to scold him.

"Nah, sometimes you need to steal or sometimes…" He looked at Velvet, "You need to be an expert in dove mimicry."

Velvet's face flared up instantly,

"Would you stop bringing that up?!"

Rokurou laughed,

"Expert in being funny if you ask me!"

Magilou extended her arm towards the sky,

"Oh, yes! You're right! Coo! Coo!"

Eleanor suddenly forgot about the whole 'Avernus stole a pass'.

"Wh…what does that mean?"

Laphicet stood silent. Velvet quickly walked away from them and said,

"There was a dove near the city's checkpoint! That's all!"

Avernus shook his head and whistled as he checked Velvet's out,

"Phwwt-phwooh, what a dove that was… one of those playing hard to get and meanie doves."

Velvet glanced at Avernus from the corner of her eyes, sending him a signal that punishment wasn't far from imagination.

"Oh, watch out Shepherd. Or you might end up as a black, full-chested dove's dinner. Coo! Coo!" Magilou mocked.

Eleanor sank into her thoughts,

" _A black full-chested dove? Is that a code word_?"

The group passed the checkpoint. Avernus and Laphicet together began Coo Cooing as they entered the capital much to Velvet's annoyance.

To their surprise, the street leading to Tabatha's Inn was crowded with large groups of people. They barely made their way through the crowd.

"What's with this crowd?" Velvet asked. A young man from the crowd answered,

"Majelu's Troupe just put on a real show! Man, it was the best! Her dancing was every bit as great as I'd heard!"

Magilou drilled her way from the back, managing to get a good look at the front. But the show was already over.

"Surely you mean Magilou! Has my time to bask in fame finally come at long last?!"

"I'm pretty sure he said Majelu, not Magilou, and besides, we haven't performed anything," Avernus said.

Eleanor, excited, crossed her arms and legs,

"He meant Lulu the famous dancer. She actually goes by "The Majestic Lulu," but everyone calls her Majelu."

"And it seems she puts on a cheerful act for everyone." Velvet observed.

Magilou, feeling defeated, frowned and screamed,

"Cheerful?! It's a rip off! She's just trying to pass off as Magilou's Menagerie and profit from our good name!"

Velvet got confused,

"What good name? We don't actually perform anything."

Avernus shook his head at Magilou,

"You're such a fraud…"

"I was planning on getting started eventually! But now this con artist comes along and ruins everything!"

Suddenly, a girl came forward, looking angry but confident,

"You know I can't Ignore what you said."

Magilou narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, putting up the defenses she said,

"Hmph. So, you're Majelu, then?"

"I am, my teacher and I work really hard to put on performances that'll leave a lasting impact. And I won't let anyone call me a fake."

Velvet checked out her outfit and asked Avernus,

"Just what kind of dance she's performing?"

"Probably belly dancing."

The name sounded strange to her,

"What's belly dancing?"

"It's an expressive dance that uses complex movements of the torso, hips, turning, and spinning the body. The dancers also use their arms to frame dramatic gestures and create beautiful lines and shapes with their bodies."

Avernus glance shifted to Velvet's body. She immediately noticed the gawking,

"Watch where your eyes linger, Avernus." Velvet calmly warned him.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. Besides, you're about a month or two late about that, Velvet."

"I see… So what's about my body that captivates you so much?"

Avernus's eyes stared blanking into the crowd.

" _If she ever had to dance…_ "

He began to picture Velvet in a private room. His face went all smug. It didn't take too much for Velvet to notice what he was thinking about,

In his thought, the goblet drum started to beat. He imagined Velvet dancing in a two-piece costume; a fitted bra, a fitted hip belt, and a full-length skirt decorated with crystals, coins, beads, and gold embroidery. Her hips moved in rhythm with the tune; they twisted and lifted, dropped and rocked to the sides. Her movements were in continues motion. Velvet's own body interpreted the melody itself. Her very long hair and golden eyes complimented every move…

 _ **SLAP!**_

His sight turned to black, a sudden smack to the face pulled him out of his fantasy. He placed his hand on his cheek. It burned like someone already put a hot iron on it. Avernus glared at Velvet. Her face was red from shame. She shut her eyes and broke contact as soon as Avernus glanced at them. Still locked in her slapping pose, Velvet lowered her head, her hair covered the top of her face. She whispered something to herself but he couldn't understand.

Fortunately for him, not everyone around their radius heard the slap. The crowd was busy with Majilu and Magilou's quarrel. It was the first time Avernus saw Velvet lose her coolness but at the same time, he felt hope and progress. Velvet was embarrassed. That was a good sign that she still had her sensitivity and shame, like a human.

"Ouch… that's going to leave a mark." Avernus said to himself.

The dancer noticed that Avernus, Velvet, and Laphicet were familiar to her,

"Hey, weren't you three worked before at Baskerville's Inn?" she asked.

Avernus slowly turned to her, trying to hide the traces of a woman's small hand on his face,

"We were…" Avernus slowly replied.

"Why are you with this rude woman trying to tarnish my reputation?!"

Magilou suddenly said,

"Oh, They're of the best performers the Magilou's Menagerie has to offer! Let's take it to the stage and see which one of us can better hold a crowd."

"Yes, that's just what I was hoping for."

An old bald man quickly called out to Majilu,

"Lulu, don't go around picking petty fights. You should know better. If you have the energy to spare spitting insults at people, you should refocus that anger into moving your body. If you need to express yourself, do it on the stage."

After a few seconds, Majilu surrendered,

"Yes, sir. You're right…"

The old man suddenly moaned and held his side. He was in constant pain. Majilu rushed to his side,

"Teacher, is the pain acting up again?"

"Teacher? He can't be a belly dancer. Then I was wrong and I got slapped for no reason." Avernus calmly said.

Majilu and her teacher left the scene.

Eleanor acted excitingly and said,

"Valta is strict, but he recognized her talent at a young age. He even adopted her so he could pass on everything he knew, he might be strict, but only because he believes in her!"

Rokurou turned to her and said,

"You sure know an awful lot about them."

Eleanor blushed,

"I'm… sort of a fan of theirs."

"A teacher and his student, chasing after the same dream… What a sweet little story they have. That's why I think it's high time for Magilou's Menagerie to put on a show! And for our act, we'll be a comedy duo!" Magilou declared.

"Comedy? Where'd you get that nonsense?" Avernus asked.

Magilou moved closer to him and whispered,

"From you! Bienfu saw when Velvet slapped you in the face! And because none of us knows a single acrobatic trick, you must perform the first act alongside Velvet and I. Or you'll be known forever as the deviant who got slapped by a girl in the public. I'm not joking."

Avernus scowled at her and angrily whispered in return,

"This is blackmail! I did nothing wrong! This was all a misunderstanding you little witch!"

Velvet moved closer to them,

"What are you two babbling about?"

"My plan to make you two my first comedy duo! Although I'll stay on the stage and will help!"

Velvet looking unimpressed started walking towards the inn,

"I'm out. I will not bother myself with something that is hopeless. I'm sure Avernus has the same idea."

Avernus nodded at Velvet, "Of course, Velvet. Thank you."

"It's not hopeless. Plus, if we do well, we'll be swimming in money. We have got the best opportunity to start now people will come thinking we're Majelu's Troupe!" Magilou wickedly expressed.

"You are sure eager to profit off of her good name," Rokurou said to her.

Magilou dashed to his side,

"That's exactly it, my swordsman!"

"Well, more money never hurts," Eizen suggested.

Velvet and Avernus looked at him at the same time,

"Not you too Eizen!"

Magilou chuckled,

"Then it's settled! Now we just need to book ourselves a few gigs. I've got an in with all the stage directors in town. For now, I think everyone should pair up so we can figure out just what sort of comedy chops you all have!"

"Everyone? Even me?" Eizen asked.

"Yes! Each one of you is a part of Magilou's Menagerie, after all!" Magilou declared.

Laphicet was stressed, Tia looked at him and smiled,

"I'll help you, young one. You can practice with me if you want."

"I… I'd rather practice with Eleanor, but thanks."

Laphicet then noticed that one of Avernus's cheek was pink,

"Has something happened to Avernus's face?"

Tia giggled,

"When someone bites off more than they can chew, that happens. Avernus has that kind of history."

Magilou walked beside them and maliciously grinned,

"Sometimes mom and dad fight, Laphicet. That's normal."

"What does that mean?" asked Laphicet.

Tia stared at Magilou,

"I wouldn't go that far."

"But at least he makes her feel something. As the blandest character in the whole group, Avernus is doing a pretty good job doing the impossible; bringing out the feelings in her."

The boy was clueless, his attention kept darting from one woman to another. Tia continued,

"But he's getting there I think because he did way more that. I'm the only one who knows what else he'd done."

Magilou's eyes flashed with excitement, more ammunition against the former shepherd.

"Oh, then He's living up to his moniker. We need to give him another title though. Taming daemons isn't a small feat."

Laphicet, confused and lost, stared at both ladies,

"I… still don't get it."

Tia patted his head,

"When you got older my boy, you'll understand all of it."

They'd finally arrived at Tabatha's Inn. The streets outside the inn were empty. Velvet turned to Laphicet and Eleanor,

"There are some people who'd get uncomfortable when they're in the presence of an exorcist. Laphicet, stay with Eleanor. We'll be back soon."

Avernus nodded at Tia and she stayed with them as well. The group entered the Inn. Luckily, the saloon was empty of customers and went to the bar where Tabatha was standing. She saw them and smiled,

"Welcome back. It has been a long time since you left. Would you care for a peach pie?"

Avernus raised his hand to speak but Velvet quickly yelled,

"What do you want?"

Tabatha chuckled and turned to Avernus,

"What did you put her through, my boy?"

"Aside from fighting some legates, destroying towers and temples, and fighting hordes of daemons… nothing worth mentioning."

Velvet frowned even more,

"Leave him out of it and tell me what you want."

Tabatha sighed and pointed at a hooded man with a hawk, sitting on the other side of the bar,

"I would like you to escort this person out of the capital."

Velvet began to sniff and then looked at Avernus,

"…Something literally smells about this. Don't you think?"

Avernus began to think and breathed heavily. Then he nodded at her.

"Where am I taking him?" asked Velvet.

"Somewhere the authorities can't reach them."

"I'd bet that's nice. I could use such a place myself." Velvet calmly replied.

"You don't say. We've been looking for a place far from the eyes of the Abbey. But unfortunately, this time, the lady luck isn't on our side." Avernus added.

"Hmm… come to think of it, there has been a rumor going around that It's been a while since the Abbey has had any contact from Titania."

Velvet and Eizen were both surprised,

"The prison island? But I thought the Abbey was in direct control of that place. Has the situation there got worse since Velvet left?" Eizen asked.

"Maybe that's true. Sometimes the answer is right under your nose. I think it might work."

Avernus, clueless of what they were saying, said,

"Velvet was supposed to fill me in about Titania's situation but as always, she didn't deem me eligible to inform."

Velvet narrowed her eyes,

"It was a prison filled with daemons. What there is to tell?"

"Fine… so, lot of daemons is equal to malevolence… That's suitable for therions to have their share of the meal. But we need to look out for our Malaks too." Avernus concluded.

"Don't forget, it could make a decent hideout," Rokurou added.

"And the Abbey is far too goody-goody to imagine an escaped prisoner would ever return to her prison by her own free will. I'd say we should look into it." Magilou suggested.

Velvet looked at everyone and said,

"Agreed, it's worth checking out at least."

"Then I take it our intel has proven useful?" Tabatha inquired Velvet.

"It has. But before we go… Have you heard anything about the Abbey harboring daemons?"

The lady Baskerville paused for a moment before changing her tone to a serious one,

"I'm aware there was a daemon in the villa. And that it has been relocated. Unfortunately, I can't say where… But I'm sure we will find out shortly."

Velvet sighed but remained firmed in her conviction,

"All right… Then in exchange for this man's safety, I want more information on that daemon."

Tabatha bowed her head,

"You've got a deal."

She then looked at Eizen and said,

"I heard about your confrontation with Melchior. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you find him. Avernus's old friend made it nearly impossible to gather information about his whereabouts."

Avernus folded his arms,

"So you know about Lucian."

Tabatha smiled,

"And even more."

Avernus's eyes widened in uncertainty. With that gesture, a flood of thought went through his mind,

"Does she mean that she also knows about my royal connection?"

"But we have another useful information for you, Eizen."

Tabatha crouched behind the bar and took a large, fluted paper design of some sort. Eizen moved closer to check. It was a blueprint of a large battleship.

"What is this?" Avernus asked.

"This is Abbey's new flagship "Myrmidon". The latest and most advanced warship ever built by the kingdom. Artorius is going to give it to his legate, Lucian Astor to help him hunt an infamous group of "rogues" that are responsible for atrocities around the sacred kingdom of Midgand. That's according to the order he'd given his subordinates."

Velvet brows knotted.

"That means us…"

"How did you get your hands on this?" Avernus asked.

Tabatha glanced at the hooded man for a split second and said,

"A friend of ours smuggled it out of Abbey's headquarters to show his… appreciation and eagerness for cooperation."

"Is it operational yet?" Eizen asked.

"No. And I suggest you find your hideout soon before they launch it."

Avernus shook his head,

"I knew that bastard survived."

Rokurou smirked,

"Your people are hard to kill. Like yourself."

Avernus slowly nodded in agreement,

"That's right, unfortunately."

Velvet was now more concerned. She suddenly said,

"Enough talk. We'll head out at once."

On the outside, Tia, Eleanor, and Laphicet were waiting for the rest of the team to come back from the inn. Even with Tia sticking close to them, Eleanor thoughts were conflicted about turning Laphicet to the Abbey. With the "questionable" acts inflicted upon the common folk, she wasn't sure what they would've done to the little kid if they can get their hands on him. In the meantime, Tia looked at Laphicet and asked,

"Are you comfortable with the recent training lessons? Have you managed to get a grip on increasing the scale of Binding Order that Avernus taught you?"

"Yes, but… I wished that he'd spend more time with me, like before… Not as a teacher, but as a… as a…"

She giggled,

"Oh, you mean Avernus! Tell you what…"

Tia leaned closer and made Laphicet blushed, she whispered to him,

"I will tell him to spend more time with you if you promise to teach me how you were able to control Eleanor's body. What do you say?"

"I…" Laphicet voice stuttered.

Eleanor moved closer to hear their conversation. Suddenly she saw their team approaching,

"Oh, hi… who's this guy?" Eleanor hastily asked.

"A VIP entrusted to us by the head of the Bloodwings. We're smuggling them away on Titania where the bad guys can't get at them." Magilou introduced.

"The prison Island! but who's this guy?" asked Eleanor.

"Didn't ask, don't care." Velvet answered.

Laphicet came forward and began to sniff,

"Something smells nice…"

The scent began to reach Eleanor. She sniffed as well.

"Yeah, you're right…"

Velvet frowned in annoyance,

"Stop sniffing things. We're moving out."

Eleanor suddenly remembered the hooded guy and went back to her main question,

"I can't believe you'd take a job without bothering to ask who you're escorting or why."

Velvet indifferently responded,

"The less you know, the less trouble you invite."

Eleanor reluctantly joined them, still wasn't totally in line of what they were doing.

North of Loegres, under the Empyrean Throne's shrine, the legate Lucian Astor entered his research lab. He had a guest; a man with a purple pirate outfit and pointy beard, heavily tied and secured on an upward cross. He raised his head at Lucian and mockingly laughed,

"Oh, oh, Lucian is thinking! This can't be good!"

The legate stayed silent but the pirate wasn't going to stop ridiculing him,

"Or maybe you're just staring blankly for effect. Who knows, you were always such a poser, preening like a god damn prized cock, thinking you're better than everyone."

Lucian suddenly looked back and cast a bolt of lightning at him. The pirate moaned in pain as the electricity moved through his body but he continued to laugh.

"Haha, deep down, I reckon you're hard at work inside, studying to be a numskull."

Lucian slowly walked towards him. He grabbed the pirate's chin and raised his head. Aifread was persistent and formidable as the one he knew best. His efforts on breaking him had turned fruitless. Instead, he gave him headaches from time to time.

Aifread stared him in the eyes and said,

"I knew your friend Avernus. You're trying to be like him. Even though I met the guy for a day, compared to him, you have none of his charm and none of his wit. You're a bloody loser."

Lucian sneered and released his chin. He turned back and moved towards the door,

"I have a surprise for you, Aifread, we're going on a hunt. You and me. I want you to watch when I sank your cherished ship along with your pathetic crew of snakes. And then you'll break."

Suddenly the temple slightly shook and a wave of unknown supernatural origin swept across the area. Aifread closed his eyes and began to ground his teeth. Lucian smiled but after a few moments, the pirate captain opened his eyes and laughed. The smile dried out on the legates' face.

"You Abbey morons can't do nothing. Not to me and not to my crew."

Lucian opened the door. Oscar Dragonia was standing behind it.

"Oscar! take this pile of garbage to your ship and place him on the deck. I want him to watch."

"But sir, don't you think it is better to wait for your ship…"

Lucian glared at Oscar, making him eat the rest of his sentence,

"If we wait, those criminals will get away and I will not sit here waiting for those imbeciles at the shipyard to come with more excuses. We will sail at once!"

Back in Zekson port, Velvet's team had already reached the ship. Velvet noticed that Benwick was arguing with the overseer again.

"They're at it again…" said Velvet.

Avernus exhaled deeply,

"Oh, boy. My temper is reaching its limit. Time to play rough."

All of a sudden, the pulse reached the docks. People froze in their places, except for Velvet's party. Laphicet sensed something familiar. Avernus felt a series of voices and commands in his brain. His breathing stopped. It was just like back in Palamedes. He instinctively looked at Laphicet, eyes like a tiger on the hunt.

Benwick and the overseer began to mutter like an autonomous and soulless being. Velvet was triggered and walked to Benwick, grabbing his shoulders, shaking and shouting at him,

"What is going on?! Snap out of it, Benwick!"

The young sailor slowly came back to his senses.

"What…Where am I…"

The overseer suddenly started to talk in an emotionless voice,

"Tell you what… I'll give you a fair price… Actually, just take what you need…"

He raised his head and everyone noticed his pupils. They were devoid of life and energy, like a dead man staring into the void.

"We should all endeavor to help contribute to the common good of humanity, rather than selfishly pursue wanton profit…"

The team stared at the overseer for a few seconds. He was spewing gibberish at this point. Avernus, Laphicet, and Tia knew what was going on,

"This is not good."

Magilou noted the trio's reaction,

"So, you all felt it too, didn't you?"

Laphicet nodded,

"Yeah… It disappeared, but I felt a strong force coming from somewhere to the north."

Avernus and Tia were busy thinking about all the options.

"It's a domain; a malak's zone of influence," Eizen explained.

Eleanor looked at Avernus and Tia,

"Wait, if it's north of here, then…"

"That's coming from the Empyrean's Throne… We need to get out of here and fast." Avernus suggested.

Eizen called out to the rest of his crew, ordering them to pack up and leave the harbor immediately. The sailors quickly transferred and carried the supplies and food into Van Eltia. Within a few minutes, the ship sailed towards the open seas.

The hooded man was standing in the middle of the deck. Velvet and the rest of the team encircled him. Rokurou was the first one to speak,

"All right, we're safely on the rolling waves, don't you think it's time you showed us your face, Mr. mystery monk?"

The man chuckled and slowly put away his hood. Eleanor's eyes were glimmered after a brief glance,

"I knew it! Prince Percival!"

Eizen then proceeded to introduce the prince,

"Percival il Mid Asgard crowned prince and heir to the throne of the Midgand Kingdom."

Velvet eyes changed into a preying wolf, looking at her prize.

"So he's next in line, is he?"

The prince looked at Eleanor and spoke in a gentle and serene tone,

"It looks like someone already had me figured out."

Eleanor took a respectful pose and proceeded to address the prince's observation,

"Yes, Your Highness. I could tell from your Fragrant Wood scent, as only the royal family may wear it. But if I may ask, why?"

"Must I explain myself to gain your aid? Since you have someone like him and you, working with the members of the underworld. But my proposition is ultimately for his ears."

The prince pointed at Avernus. The sorcerer's nerve suddenly flared up. He took a calm posture. He felt the worst case scenario coming up.

"I beg your pardon, prince. Is there something special that you needed from me?"

The prince Percival quickly grasped the situation. It seemed that none of the crew knew about him.

"I thought that with a man of your caliber prince Avernus, I could come into an agreement with your kingdom."

A massive nerve shock went through the team's psyche, except for Velvet which she already knew. Avernus couldn't bring himself to look at everyone's face. He stood strong and calm, rapidly searching his mind to come up with something. Prince Percival decided to continue their conversation,

"Then let me introduce him properly; Prince Averno Leopold Aeon Raphael Alistair Diphda, son of the King Diphda of the Hyland empire, former Shepherd, magistrate, and leash of the wayward order of the Squires."

Magilou was sneering like a little girl,

"Wow, this guy is full of it."

Tia smiled and breathed deeply,

"Oh, how I've missed this kind of presentations at the palace."

Tia was staring at everyone's face as if she wanted to burn their surprised images into her memory; Eleanor and Laphicet both swallowed, they looked at Avernus as if they were seeing him for the first time, Magilou continued to act like a little naughty child, Eizen closed his eyes, and frowned, probably disturbed because of another secret that was kept from him. Rokurou was scratching his head and instantly asked,

"Oh, come one! You are a prince too?!"

Avernus moved his head around in objection,

"Not anymore."

Avernus tried to avoid eye contact with everyone except for the prince Percival. He then asked,

"So, I guess all of this information came straight from Lucian Astor, am I correct?"

"That's right. We were hoped to make contact with the far continent but the recent disagreements with our shepherd made it harder to…"

Velvet quickly cut the prince's speaking,

"I'm the one who you need to negotiate with, he works under my supervision. On this ship, you're here for us to use to our advantage, just like him."

Avernus turned his attention to her, " _To use to our advantage, just like him_." This time, Velvet's claim made him more uncomfortable than before.

The prince smiled and nodded,

"Very well. Then we will speak after we reach our destination."

Without uttering another word, both princes went towards different sides of the ship. It was clear as day that Avernus didn't want any questions to be asked of him.

Magilou dropped down from a barrel,

"Aside from new surprises that we're getting each day, these princely-fellers we've got are kind of laid-back."

Eleanor, still shocked but excited at the same time, turned to her and said,

"Prince Percival is an upstanding man renowned for both his intelligence and his fair and just demeanor but about Aver… prince Avernus… I think… he's kind of the same."

"What?! Don't tell me that we're calling him "prince Avernus" now!" Magilou protested.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! All I'm saying that it's best to judge him by his actions, not by the title. With prince Percival on the throne, people have hope that he will bring prosperity to the kingdom. But I don't know about Avernus."

Laphicet looked at Velvet and asked,

"So… He is a real prince too…"

"It means nothing. Don't think much about it." Velvet tried to relieve him of the stress.

"I'm not sad… It is so cool!" His cheeks heated up. Laphicet closed his eyes and imagined that he was part of the nobility.

Rokurou robbed his chin and asked,

"What with that long name, he introduced himself differently before."

Laphicet quickly answered him,

"It's more like a formal thing. Some of the old aristocrat and noble families gave several different names to their heirs, showing off their personal characteristics. In case of Avernus; Leopold means bold man, Raphael means blessed by the god, Aeon means life, and Alistair means the protector of the people."

Velvet suddenly spoke,

"Look, I played dumb earlier, about Avernus and about Percival. But I smelled that scent too. Avernus wore something like it a long time ago. Percival did that for us to notice. He wanted us to know just what sort of position he held and how useful he could be to us."

Rokurou narrowed his eyes at Velvet,

"Wait, don't tell me you knew about Avernus…"

Velvet uncaringly looked back at him,

"Yeah, I knew. Before you ask, I'll say it; I didn't care and it didn't matter, prince, barbarian, scholar, knight, sorcerer. Anyone that can give me an advantage. Besides, it's what he wanted. He wasn't acting all-above and mighty before."

"What about the proposition?" Eizen asked Velvet.

"I will check with Avernus first. I'm the one who decides, not him."

"But what if it's a trap?" Rokurou suddenly inquired.

"We definitely can't take that possibility off the table."

"When the time comes, he'll make a good hostage, if nothing else." Velvet claimed.

Magilou stretched her body and yawned,

"Well, I think it's good to have two royal families wrapping around your finger. It means that our little Velvet can hold two empires captive at the same time."

Velvet and Eizen both smiled as if they liked the idea.

A few hours pass into midnight. Most of the crew were sleeping in their quarters. Velvet couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk on the deck. She walked passed Avernus's cabin and noticed that the door was fully open. He wasn't in his room. He was awake and she thought that it was the best time to talk to him about prince Percival's proposition and how they can benefit from it. Velvet went to the deck and hear a group of pirates laughing and signing. The sounds were coming from the bow of the ship. She recognized his voice among them but it was different this time; he seemed to be too happy.

The daemon lady approached the group and saw Avernus next to them. She moved closer and noticed that he held a bottle and was chuckling. Avernus turned back and acknowledged her presence,

"Oh… there she is… Hey boss!"

Velvet narrowed her eyes and observed him from up close,

Avernus seemed to be more social and hadn't had a care in the world. He was smiling like a fool. The last signs were his bleary, red, and watery eyes.

"That's just great...You're drunk."

"Am I?! Really…? I feel… I'm actually a pirate in training!"

Velvet grabbed his arm and pulled him away. The pirates laughed and yelled,

"Yeah, that's right! Take him away, sister!"

She managed to get him far away from the pirates.

"The drunken loyalty. What is wrong with you?! Why are you drinking that much whiskey?!" she argued.

Avernus continued to smile and frequently chuckled, his accent became stronger, and his speech slowed down with longer pauses.

"Too much of anything is bad… but too much good whiskey is… is barely enough. It's better to get rid of my names and… and add only the whiskey! Like Avernus Whiskey Diphda! Ha-ha! Do you want to… do you want to dance? I need to check my dance card but I always…. I always have time for you… Velvet Crowe."

He focused his eyes on her face and continued on with his mumbling,

"Your eyes… they are… they are shining brightly, like the warmth of the sun. So… So big, so much emotion held inside. I think… I think it's because of eyeliners that make them stand out so much. Your hair feels … wonderful. You know they give you a wild look like your soul is untamed. I like it, they're a match. Sometimes…I wonder why there aren't…there aren't more men waiting in line."

The alcohol made him spoke his mind more freely. She was beginning to regret letting him talk, let alone flirt. But her brain automatically memorized each word. Even in his drunken state, he was a sorcerer and enchanter of sweat talks.

"It's whiskey that does the talking, isn't it?"

Avernus checked the bottle from up close and burst into laughter,

"N-No… you were alluring even before… drinking this. Did you remember that I… told you… told you that you make the world go round… go round my head? Whiskey with you makes it go round twice as fast.

She covered her forehead,

"Don't tell me that people finding out that you're a prince, made you into a complete idiot!"

He paused for a moment but it seemed he didn't listen. He went for her hand but she quickly pushed him into the mast and held him tight. He was clumsy and didn't resist much.

"You know… when we first kissed, I thought… I thought I was going to get struck by lightning… according to the bishops at the monastery back in the palace. Looking at your vest…vestments… damn, I'm going to hell, am I?"

Suddenly it seemed his mood gloomed and entered another phase.

"You know… you are… you are… too much, sometimes."

Velvet released her hand and he slowly lowered his head,

"I'm a coward… ran from my… my responsibilities. Scared like a damn kid… when my people needed me the most… prince of Hyland… Heh… Shepherd… Ha-ha… more like chicken of Hyland… can't even lead a stray sheep… useless."

He sat underneath the mast and continued to drink. She quickly went to grab the bottle but Avernus raised his head and with sadness in eyes, said something that made her hesitate.

"You know that I love you… And you… you don't love me back… treating me like a worthless tool. I'm such a… such a loser."

Her heart skipped a beat. But at the same time, it was bitter and painful. Velvet grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the sea. She leaned against the mast beside him and looked up. Velvet controlled her pent up emotions from a long time ago, and control she did. After all, she was a master of faking and pretending, ruthless and cunning. Fate would never allow her to be with someone like him. She knew that eventually his feelings for her is going to destroy him. But he was unyielding even when she didn't want to change.

Velvet wished that this quest could end sooner, so he could go home and be happy.

The sorcerer fell asleep. The dawn had come once more.

"Hey! What with this guy?"

She turned and saw Eizen and Benwick coming towards them.

Eizen noticed that their shepherd was out cold. He looked at Benwick and asked,

"What will we do we do with a drunken sailor?"

Suddenly the rest of the pirates began to sing as they moved to their positions around the ship,

"Way hay up and up she rises! Way hay up and she rises! Way hay up and she rises! Early in the morning!"

The crew sang around the ship as the sun began to rise up on the horizon. Another sailor came with a bucket of water and poured it on Avernus's head. He didn't flinch. The crew continued with their singing and slowly carried his unconscious body on their shoulders. At the order of the first mate, they moved him into the brig below.

Several miles behind them, Abbey's ship was pursuing a lead about Van Eltia. On the deck, legate Lucian Astor and praetor Oscar Dragonia were observing the horizon. Oscar noticed a transparent looking bird coming down towards them. It landed on Lucian's shoulder and merged within his body. He closed his eyes and said,

"They are already in the open seas. We can't reach them but we can send something else after them." He opened his eyes yelled,

"Release the Xeno Mantis!"

The order startled Oscar,

"…But sir, we have a high priority target on that ship! We can't just sink it!"

Lucian sighed as he tried to control his anger. He slowly walked to Oscar and glared at him from up close,

"Everything and everyone on that ship is expendable. The threat of that crew is too much for me and the Abbey to ignore. Now, follow my command to the core… boy."

Oscar and Lucian stared at each other for a few seconds. Oscar slowly turned to his men that were standing behind him and nodded. One of the exorcists dropped a glass globe containing a small creature into the sea. The water in front of their ship lit up and a grin formed on Lucian's face.

"Enjoy my perfect plan, Aifread."

Back on Van Eltia, the crew was starting to wake up, Laphicet came outside along Tia. They were both looking for someone. Velvet was sitting on the railing and was touching the hair comb that his brother had given her. Then pulled another item; a rose corsage. The one that Kamoana gave Avernus and he then gave it to her. Those were two gifts from two people who said that they loved her. One of them was dead but the other wasn't. She firmly clenched the rose.

Velvet already told him that it was a mistake. Two times she had lost control. Two times she had fallen to his charms. Two times she felt like a normal girl. And she hated him for it.

"Velvet… where is Avernus?"

Tia's question tore her from the thoughts.

"How should I know? I'm not…."

"Unknown! Stern! Coming in fast!"

One of the scouts yelled in fear and immediately jumped down the mast. Eizen ran towards the back of the ship and used a binocular. His pale face totally fainted. He frowned in anger,

"Everyone to their positions! Ready the cannons!" He shouted.

Velvet dashed to Eizen's side and snatched the binocular. Her face followed Eizen's reaction.

An enormous daemon was approaching Van Eltia at great speed; it was a mutated demonic Mantis, standing near 40 meters tall, covered in dark green armored on all limbs. A huge trail of splashed water followed the movement of the creature's wings. It was a matter of minute for that daemon to smash the Van Eltia into nothingness.

"We've got a big one coming in hot!" Velvet screamed.

There was no time to waste.

" **Aqua Curtain**!" Tia raised her arms and the sea water rose from the ocean. They converted into layers of a large shield.

Rokurou, Eleanor, and Magilou darted out of the crew quarters. Velvet grabbed Laphicet's hand and scaled the ship's mast towards the top. Soon, they positioned themselves on the crow's nest. Velvet transformed her arms and it shone with a red hue.

"Are you ready, Laphicet?"

The boy firmly nodded.

On Oscar's ship, the exorcists moved the heavily secured and handcuffed Aifread behind Lucian. The legate smiled and conjured a cloud of steam and it slowly turned into some kind of frameless window. Aifread and Oscar focused on it and found out that it was actually from the daemon's point of view.

"Say goodbye to your ship and your dear friends, pirate," Lucian whispered to Aifread.

The daemon dashed towards the ship like a bullet. Breath escaped the crew of Van Eltia as the monster moved into a crash course. It seemed that the daemon wanted to squash the ship under its gigantic weight.

In the last second, the shield was formed and the daemon's chassis impacted it with a great force. As soon as the daemon stopped in its tracks, Velvet raised her arm and slashed the air in front of her; creating a larger form of her claw and hacked the monster's face. The daemon was pushed back. Velvet turned to Laphicet,

"Now!"

The kid floated in the air and muttered his arte. A series of large chains appeared around the daemon and began to trap it in a ball-looking prison.

The monster, however, was not going to go down that easily.

Its long claws ripped the golden chains and canceled Laphicet's Binding Order. He dropped on the ground and much to crew's surprise the monster halted its attack. Instead, its red eyes glowed and a familiar voice was heard echoing from the daemon.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here."

Velvet recognized the voice and clenched her fists in anger,

"Lucian!"

The monster's upper torso resembled a dark hunched backed King Cobra. Its mouth was fully opened and it even appeared to be formed like a malicious grin. It was watching them from above.

Prince Percival quickly came out of the crew quarter and calmly addressed him,

"Legate Astor, you cannot simply sink this ship. There are innocent woman and children on this vessel."

"Oh, I definitely can, prince Percival. A group of runaway therions won't count as innocent. Besides, you and Avernus are traitors to your countries and the price of treason is… death. do you see now? I'm just cleaning the house."

Eleanor shouted in anger,

"I'm still on a high priority mission, sir! What you're doing is against lord Artorius's command!"

The daemon's head slowly titled towards Eleanor,

"Little Eleanor Hume, you are nothing but a lost cause. Another traitor that will be forgotten once I'm done with your bunch. You had your chance but you missed it."

The daemon raised its claws.

"Scream, pirates! Your captain is watching. He wants a good show!"

Eizen inherently moved a step closer and his arms lit up in a green light,

"Lucian, You bastard! **Wind Lance**!"

Magilou followed him by casting her own artes at the daemon. The cannon crew also fired at the daemon.

But nothing could put a dent in its armor. The magic bolts and cannon balls disappeared as soon as they reached its skin.

"Pathetic…"

As Lucian mumbled, the claws fell on the ship and hit the Aqua shield. The force shook the vessel, people held on tightly on the rails to avoid falling off into the sea. In the brig, the quake threw the unconscious body of Avernus into the wall. The sorcerer rolled on the ground before opening his eyes in shock from the impact.

"What the hell?!"

The monster constantly hit, punched, and stabbed the shield and Tia continuously and quickly moved her arms around to hardened different sections of the shield. The crew felt a single glimmer of hope as it appeared the monster couldn't break into her defenses.

The daemon ceased its attack and moved backward.

"Very well, lady Tiamat. Let's see how you can protect them while they're deep below the ocean."

Its wings started to move. The daemon began to skate around Van Eltia, creating currents of rotating water.

"It's making a whirlpool!" Eizen shouted.

Eleanor lost her control but Rokurou grabbed her hand in the last second. Velvet hugged Laphicet tightly. The ship began to violently turn around. They were in no shape to target the daemon or train their cannons on it. The speed was ridiculously high. Magilou held the mast tightly,

"Damn it… I think I'm going to throw up!"

Lucian triumphantly smiled,

"Rest in deep waters… Avernus, as you already should be."

The smile didn't last long. A huge black fist smashed the daemon's face. Lucian and Oscar instinctively covered their faces as they were watching.

"Is that his **Celestial Crush**?!" Lucian horrifyingly asked himself.

On the Van Eltia, Avernus was standing in the middle of the deck, looking annoyed and angry but focused. He paid no heed to the crew around him. His right arm was covered in a black mist. He pushed his hand once more into the portal in front of him and another large demonic hand appeared near the face of the daemon. It grabbed the face and held it tightly.

"Everyone, target the wings!" Avernus yelled.

Eizen nodded and ordered the gunners to aim for the back. The guns were trained on it and immediately, they fired and the rest of the team cast their artes simultaneously. Magic bolts and fiery cannonballs traveled in an instant and hit the wings. The tracers pierced the weak and vulnerable insect matter and they were shattered and burned in an instant. Avernus released his hand as his stamina was nearly drained.

The crew shouted in victory but the battle was far from over. The daemon roared in anger and tried to attack the ship with its long claws. Crew's happiness didn't last very long. Avernus looked at the top and saw Velvet. He teleported to the nest behind Velvet and Laphicet. He looked as if he offered his hand to Velvet,

"Care to join me for a dance, Miss?" Avernus abruptly asked Velvet. She frowned, didn't quite get what he meant but he grabbed her hands nonetheless and they disappeared in front of Laphicet's eyes. The kid tracked his warp and saw them appear far away from the mast;

It looked like they were spinning around. Avernus and Velvet held each other's hands tightly and firmly, their stares were locked on to each other.

"One!" He counted and again both vanished and reappeared closer to the daemon. This time, they seemed to be rotating much faster.

"Two!" The second warp marked the last one that Avernus was capable of doing. For the third and final time, they reemerged. Avernus winked at Velvet and made a last, strong spin before throwing her into the daemon's face.

"Go get him, girl!"

All warps and spinning gave Velvet enough momentum and speed to fly at a great speed. She unsheathed all of her blades on her feet and on her arm and transformed her demonic claw.

Velvet whirled around like a ball made of thorn and death. She reached the daemon's face and hacked and slashed away. The armored skin was torn and the green liquid was gashed from the deep cuts that she inflicted upon its hide.

Avernus was falling into the sea, but a large guardian paper appeared beneath him. Magilou then jumped from joy,

"Got you! Yes!"

The guardian transported him back to the crow's nest. They all turned and checked on Velvet from afar.

"What's she doing?" Laphicet asked.

"…Rip and tear." Avernus answered as watched the lady daemon tore the skin off the monster's head.

Velvet pierced the daemon's cracked skin and ripped the flesh underneath. Everyone could hear her battle cries as she screamed. The monster shrieked, unable to counter the small creature that was responsible for its injury.

Lucian growled in anger and suddenly, his eyes glowed red. He took control of one the daemon's arms and manually helped it to target Velvet. The claw barely passed her and he slashed away again.

Eizen ordered the cannon crew to fire continuously at the daemon and the rest of the team cast their own magic at the monster.

The claw found Velvet and managed to hit her. But she defended herself and held it using her own claw. The pressure from the arm was enormous.

"Begone, little daemon!" Lucian cry echoed through the air.

Avernus watched the scene, opened his right hand and extended his arm, aiming at the monster's mouth. He put his other hand underneath the arm as if he was trying to control it. Laphicet noticed that his eyes turned black and his iris turned red with a vertical slit.

Under the force of the daemon's claw, she remembered the joy that she could never have with his brother, the happiness that was taken from her. The memories passed through her mind like a collection of slide show album. Her claw burned with power. She began to twitch the daemon's arm. Green and black blood began to spew from its armpit. Lucian felt her power but couldn't believe what he was experiencing.

"What the hell is that..." Lucian whispered to himself.

Velvet let out a loud scream and slowly tore the daemon's arm away. Lucian lost control and was forcefully ejected from the daemon's mind.

Avernus's arm enclosed in a back mist and a dark cloud shot to the daemon's face. He managed to hold it steady until it reached its target. The mist slowly transformed into a black dragon's head with long horns and bright red eyes.

" **Chaos Reach**!"

With only one claw to defend itself, Avernus's hand easily found the daemon's jaw and gnawed at it. Velvet jumped on it and slid all the way back to the ship before the Chaos Reach tore away the jaw.

Avernus looked at Laphicet and nodded,

He floated in the air and cast his greater Binding Order once more. With the daemon being staggered, this time, there were no interruptions. The monster was enveloped in large golden chains before inevitably hit by Laphicet's final attack; the last paper guardian as a destructive beam.

The daemon started to disintegrate from within and a green explosion shrouded the area.

Lucian punched the front railing of the ship in anger. The Van Eltia's team eluded him once more. Another failure to report to the Lord Shepherd Artorius.

"No! How could I have failed again?!"

The mushroom cloud that resulted from the daemon's demise could have been seen from Oscar's ship, stretching far upward towards the sky. The aftershock waves reached the vessel and violently shook it for a brief moment.

Aifread loudly laughed,

"Well, Lucian, it looks as though your plan was like less than perfect, in fact, if it had been any less perfect you'd be dead too, haha!"

Lucian ground his teeth, nearing a breakdown, he shouted,

"Take him away!"

Oscar felt somewhat relieved, ordered the ship to turn around and back to Loegres.

The effects of the explosion disappeared,

"First mate, the daemon has been totally annihilated," Benwick reported.

Tia disabled the barrier. The crew cheered in victory, but no one could see what was happening on the top of the mast.

The trio was exhausted from the fight. Sitting on the ground, Avernus was holding Velvet and Laphicet tightly from behind. She felt his firm grip on her waist and his head buried in her hair.

"You can let go." Velvet coldly said to him. That also felt like an order. After a few seconds, in a muffled voice coming from Velvet's hair, Avernus asked the boy,

"Do you want me to let go, Laphicet?"

Velvet turned to Laphicet and saw him resting his head on her stomach with his eyes closed. Avernus was holding him exactly the same as her. His cheeks were red and he had a pretty smile on his face.

"No." he gently answered as if he was experiencing the best feeling in the world and not wanting to let go.

"Two against one, then… denied, Velvet. You'll stay put."

Defeated, she looked up to the sky. For the first time after three years, she didn't feel loneliness.


	25. Did Someone Order a Secret Fort?

**Chapter XXV: Did Someone Order a Secret Fort?**

The sea breeze felt heavy on everyone's lung. Just as the Palamedes, the air was filled with the dark poison of Malevolence. The Island and the giant fort slowly came into the view, overshadowed by clusters of dark clouds. To people who never been to that place, those were the apparent signs of misery and depression; A large fortress with a bland architecture. Mere glances sent minor shivers into Laphicet. Eizen scoured the piers for any signs of activity, but it seemed to be all clear.

"All hands, ready to disembark,"

With his approval, Van Eltia moved in. The team landed quickly. The crew began to unload crates and supplies, creating a forward base near the docks. Velvet began to scan the area like a hunter. Laphicet's eyes were fixated on the front door,

"The whole island's a prison… It's like a secret fort or something…" His voice sounded excited and afraid at the same time. Only three people had been to the Island and all three of them were acting as if they expected something else. Rokurou observed the area and looked a bit surprised like something was out of the place,

"Quiet and no exorcist or guards in sight…"

Velvet's scoping was over, "Then let's check inside."

In the back, the sorcerer was going through the ancient book. He moved the pages back and forth. Something was amiss.

"Laphicet, did you take some of the pages by any chance?" he asked.

The kid moved his head to the sides. Velvet suddenly looked back at them, eyes scolding.

"Stop messing with the book! We have got a job to do here and none of it involves reading!"

Avernus sighed and closed it but he couldn't shut his own thoughts. The missing pages were removed recently but they had another important mission at hand. He asked,

"Eizen, Laphicet, Eleanor, Magilou, and prince Percival, gather around me… please." Laphicet quickly moved to his side with Eleanor skeptically followed him. The prince and Eizen uncomfortably stood close. Avernus caught their doubtful expressions but he proceeded nonetheless.

He gently slammed the end of his staff on the ground. A wave of silver flame formed under them.

 **Whoosh!**

Laphicet and Eizen felt that they refreshed with a tickling sense. while the humans sensed nothing out of ordinary.

"For your own safety, I can't risk the malevolence affecting either of you."

Prince Percival smiled serenely nodded. "Much obliged, Shepherd."

Having been called anything but the prince was enough for him. That title had a weight that he still could not carry. He was a rogue and a deserter but no less of a Shepherd. He was choosing to be responsible for them at the moment.

"Is it worse than Palamedes?" Eleanor asked, wonderingly.

"Actually, no. The malevolence is mostly absorbed by the inhabitants of this Island. But some traces of it still remains." Avernus answered.

Velvet opened the front doors. She felt anxious to go through this once more. Her senses were heightened to maximum levels. The group followed her inside. Weapons and artes at the ready, they encountered no threats inside. Instead, the painful moaning was heard coming from the dark corner of the room.

They saw a heavily wounded exorcist, limping towards them. Guts in her hands, it didn't take long for her to drop severely to the ground.

Eleanor rushed to her side to check on her. Something had disemboweled the exorcist's abdomen. The exorcists bitterly muttered something about a 'Headless knight' and 'back' before surrendering to the void. Eleanor was overwhelmed with fear. Dyle and Kurogane arrived with Kamoana tailing behind them.

A load growl pulled everyone out of their focus. A large hairy ape daemon dropped from the balcony. Dyle and Kurogane moved into covering Kamoana and the prince, while everyone else readied themselves to fight the daemon.

Velvet leaped towards the creature. The ape slashed its claws. She effortlessly dodged the assault. She jumped and flipped over the daemon. Her yellow eyes met the daemon's startled stare. Her wrist blade extended with a cling. The poised blade that Avernus enchanted for her pierced borrowed deep into the ape's neck. She carved a large laceration as her body landed behind him. The Bush Ape desperately tried to cover its injury. But The cut was deep and out of reach, and soon, it yielded to the poison and fell to the ground, disappearing into a dark mist.

Velvet sheathed her blade and turned to the group,

"I doubt this was the daemon responsible for her death." She paused for a moment, "So did the Abbey actually fail to quell the riot?"

" _This is the story I really want to hear,_ " Tia whispered in Avernus's mind.

" _You and me both_."

Rokurou remembered the strength of exorcist personnel at the time of their escape,

"I find that hard to believe. The prison was heavily staffed with exorcists. It was even looked like that they the prisoners were losing."

The team was trying to come up with an explanation until Eizen spoke,

"It looks like Venomization."

Avernus glanced at the Malak, a subtle smile formed on his face. People were waiting for his explanation and he didn't try to steal the spotlight from him. Eizen loved his speeches so much.

"As most of you don't probably know; it's a dark ritual that forces the daemons to each other to produce stronger daemons."

Magilou's malicious grinning seemed to be unintentionally targeted at Velvet.

"Daemons devouring each other to create something too powerful for the exorcists to control. Also, add the rioting to the whole ordeal. Some people seem to create mistakes for everybody!"

Velvet shrugged her off, paying no heed to her provoking tone,

"Whatever happened doesn't matter to us now. We need to focus on how to take this place for ourselves."

Rokurou was peculiarly happy about it. The thought of fighting that monster sparkled joys and excitement. Possibilities were endless.

"That headless knight she told us about? That's probably their leader. Let's find it and destroy it for good!"

Everyone seemed to be consent with the plan. A new opponent for the swordsman to fight, a fort for Velvet and Eizen to operate in and something more interesting for the Shepherd; the earthpulse point itself. He had his own plan for the earthen veins.

With the main hall secured, Velvet advised to use it as a staging ground if they ever feel to return to it for supplies. Dyle and Kurogane stayed with the prince Percival and Kamoana. The uncertainty and dread were apparent in the little therion's eyes. She lowered her head, trying to swallow a knot in her throat. Her heterochromia and misty eyes gazed at the tiles on the floor.

She felt the loneliness is coming back to her again. The equivalent of all that time she spent under the Palamedes temple.

Everybody knew that she hated to be left alone, even the daemon lady.

Her gloomy mood was first caught by the sorcerer, "Kamoana, if you ever feel threatened, call for me and I'll be here for you. Don't worry about it, I'll be quick as a silver."

The little girl cautiously raised her small head and met with Avernus's compassionate and peaceful face slowly nodding at her. Nonetheless, she was still unsure; her mother wasn't present, her friends weren't there with her and the only people she knew was leaving her side. Kamoana noticed Eleanor crouching beside her, leveling her height as the same as hers, "You can call for me too and I'll come running to protect you, okay?"

Kamoana swiftly absorbed her grace. Her moral was boosted. The innocent face of hers was flushed with faith, giving her enough hope until they come back.

The hinges shrieked as the antique wooden door opened. Avernus felt the rumbles of the suffering in the air. He implicitly glanced at Laphicet to inspect his moral. The little boy conviction was strong but his pure eyes showed suspense that was undergoing in his mind. Avernus gradually and indirectly shortened the gap between them. Laphicet noticed his presence and his spirit amplified with more confidence now the sorcerer was walking beside him.

" _That kid won't grow if you want to protect him all day,_ " Tia whispered, frigidly.

" _At least he's out here fighting and not hiding inside Eleanor,_ " Avernus responded in kind.

" _If you hadn't weakened yourself from the previous fight, I would walk beside you all… such an ungrateful human_." Irksome, she talked back.

Unknown to them, Eleanor was observing Avernus and Laphicet. Her mind wondered; While Eizen and Rokurou were models of free will and rebellious masculinity, Avernus shaped Laphicet's virtues; tenacity, integrity, and perseverance. Those were the only aspects that at least was clear to her. Eleanor's assumptions of Malakhim, daemons, and even Shepherds were turning out to be completely different. She sensed that she might know nothing about them, until now.

"Look out!"

Eizen's strident warning shifted her attention to reality. Something hastily hissed as it passed above her head. She turned and saw a mutated cat creature riding a flying broom. It didn't take long for Rokurou to sprang and cut the daemon out of the air and for Velvet, to finish it off on the ground, nabbing the creature with her claw and crushing it beneath.

Eleanor noticed that four more were in front of them, levitating in the tight corridor. Without hesitation, she darted towards the closest one.

"Here it comes!" They were an easy target for her spear to reach. Eleanor slashed the daemon before it could react and quickly stabbed it with multiple thrusts from her spear. "Pierce! **Spiral… Hail**!"

She put all her power into one final push; a spiraling gale that swept the rest of the daemons across the small hallway.

When the aftereffects settled, the daemons were laying on the ground, motionless. Their bodies soon began to disintegrate into nothingness.

Avernus somewhat was pleased with her. She heard him somewhat complimenting about her using his silvery voice. "Not bad, a solid A for Eleanor and B for Velvet and Rokurou."

That was an unforeseen statement from the former Shepherd.

"Are you… grading my combat performance?!" Eleanor puzzlingly inquired.

"I'm always grading our performances, sometimes up to sixty-five categories… I just don't say it loud." Avernus confidently said as a teacher would.

Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen, and Magilou quickly turned their heads towards him as if some physical harm was coming his way. He was unfazed and unimpressed by their ominous stares, "Those glares won't help us survive. Be better people." His response matched his calm gesture.

Avernus noticed another large group of daemons roaming in the next room. He looked at Laphicet and with a nod signaled to him. The boy returned it with his courageous and bold stare.

"Now, we will show you when your efforts worth a real A." Avernus, self-assured, declared in a ringing voice.

Avernus and Laphicet walked side by side and moved in front of the group. Laphicet opened his hands and aimed them at the front as if he was ready to cast his artes. Avernus's staff clicked and two scythe blades came out of each side.

He spanned the staff. With each rotation, a soft sound of whoosh was heard, again and again. He increased the pace until it was indistinguishable in its rotatory movement.

"One of those cheap throws?" Velvet mocked him in a flat voice.

Avernus grinned, he pulled his arm back and flung the staff. The weapon arched towards the top and went above the daemons head.

"Hah, you missed." Velvet indifferently said.

"Now, Laphicet!" Avernus signaled the boy in a clamorous voice.

Their arms and hands shone, several artes cast from them. With each shot, their arms jolted back. A barrage of crystalline magic bolts hit the turning staff. It deflected all of the elemental magic towards everywhere in the room. The magic rained down on the daemons, piercing and cutting down all of them at the same time. The room lit up above them like a firework. After a few seconds of bombardment, nothing remained but the echoed shrieks of dying daemons.

Avernus and Laphicet turned towards the group, looking invincible and satisfied, they fist bumped while maintaining their dominance stare over the team.

"That's how you get an A." Avernus triumphantly declared.

"Just stay silent Shepherd and let us do our job, let your wound heal," Eizen's penetrating voice dug deep into his unmoved stance,

Avernus indirectly checked his right arm. The usage of his Chaos Reach arte in the fight against the Xeno Mantis didn't fully revert his arm back to its original form. His right arm was covered by bandages and the spiky armored gauntlet was completely concealed its ugliness.

He moved his fingers around his staff, they were still numb. No sense of touching, nothing as of yet.

" _You're not feeling better? Not even a bit_?" Tia asked.

" _The pain is gone but the restoration process is too slow for some reason_ ,"

" _Carelessness, stupidity, and arrogance. Like a little child. Do you want me to say more_?" Tia admonishingly whispered in his head.

Avernus silently growled in annoyance. Tia was right, he was reckless and not for good reasons. He wasn't invincible and for the majority of the time, he would have ignored his mortality.

The team moved on to secure more corridors and prison blocks. The daemons were easily getting routed by the team. Amidst the chaos, Eleanor noticed some bits and pieces of exorcist exorcists scattered around the area.

Sadness triggered a question that she kept it swallowed since they entered Titania,

"Who was behind the riot? What happened here?" she asked, in a brittle tone.

Avernus's staff retracted back to his original form.

"I would like to know that as well," he said, orotundly.

Velvet wasn't bothered to explain to anyone. But when Avernus requested the same thing, she hesitated. She minded his viewpoint, to the extent of caring for a little jot. Rokurou turned to Eleanor, not afraid of the topic at hand.

"I thought someone in your position would know that by now," Rokurou implied.

"I received some reports regarding a large riot, but I was caught up in chasing your group," she answered, uncertainly.

Magilou grinned, she felt the reason behind it wasn't a big deal. She spoke in a flat voice, "It was not of any importance, really. Velvet, Rokurou and I were being held on this Island. Velvet provoked the other prisoners to riot so that we could escape."

"Velvet used the prisoners?!" Eleanor's surprising outburst wasn't unexpected. However, Velvet was more interested in the sorcerer's reaction. She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He stood silent, his face looked like as if 'I knew what you did, Velvet'. "Yeah, You'd expect different from me?" Velvet said, flatly.

Eleanor refrained to give an answer. Avernus did his usual head shaking in acknowledging her claim.

"But how did the riot end?" Laphicet asked, worryingly.

"We did stay to see, but the prisoners were losing badly to the exorcists or at least that's what I looked like… But if that was the case, then where did all the exorcists go?" Rokurou answered but he was caught in his own query.

"Oscar left the Island to report the incident, but the other guards should have remained at the Island," Eleanor said.

"So, if they didn't flee then we must assume that they all got killed," Eizen concluded.

Velvet, self-assured and certain, walked towards the next area, "We will mop up anyone who's left, daemon or exorcist it doesn't matter,"

"Even that headless knight?" Magilou mockingly asked.

"That's our primary target," Velvet reminded the group.

The team traveled deeper into the prison. Their dungeon crawling was at its best. They managed to reach the lowest part of the facility. Avernus eyes focused in the distance.

Something shone further in the darkness. Like a levitating orb. They approached it and it became clear what was the source of that light.

"The headless knight!" Laphicet shouted.

Rokurou slowly pulled out his double swords, "He looks vicious all right."

Avernus's staff transformed to its combat form, "Let's get started."

Avernus inspected their opponent; it looked like to be a larger type of living armors. But one thing about that thing was different; it was constantly whispering. Laphicet was getting distracted by the emitting buzzes. The team, however, began their assault.

The daemon's attention was mostly focused on Velvet. Its large metal axe swung to no avail, missing all of its slashes to Velvet's nimble movement. Rokurou, excited as finally met a strong opponent, his daemon eye flashed red, his dual swords clashed with the daemon's axe. Velvet's heavy claw strikes were strong enough to dent and mend the daemon's armor. Team's intent on annihilating that daemon was clear. The room shone from elemental artes bouncing off its armor.

Soon, the daemon's body fell apart and the shimmer of malevolence that was inside it was silenced.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Rokurou said, doubtful of the whole "Stronger Daemon".

"Somehow, I doubt that was the leader," Avernus observed

Laphicet's mind cooled down after the fight and suddenly, something flickered in his brain,

"I sense something again! I think there's an earthpulse point nearby!"

Avernus attempted to focus his wavelengths to pinpoint the earthpulse point. The malevolence was too thick for him to concentrate, but for Laphicet it was a different story. Contrary to his previous observation, Laphicet showed great resilience to external factors. A sudden and out of place thought crossed his bustling mind that maybe it was the time to pass the silver flame to someone more powerful and more competent.

"It's pretty close too," Eizen stated, perceiving the same experience as Laphicet.

Velvet looked down on a metal grate door and was below them. "Directly underneath us, I would guess." She remarked.

Velvet pulled the hatch. There was a ladder attached to the opening and the rest of it continued into the darkness below. The daemons and Malaks dropped down without much effort. Avernus warped into the cell, leaving Magilou and Eleanor to scale down the ladder.

Everyone quickly succumbed to the loneliness of the cylinder looking cell. Eleanor couldn't hold back her sense of dread, "What is this place?"

"Welcome to the most secure cell in the entire complex. The darkest hole in Titania." Velvet said.

Laphicet's compass vibrated and stopped moving. They were directly on the top of the earthpulse point.

"So, that means that this cell must've housed a therion," Eleanor assumed.

Velvet first looked at the sorcerer. His eyes said it all. Avernus knew everything from the moment they entered Titania.

She closed her eyes. The mementos of this wretched place started to pass through her mind,

"And a hungry one… Every day, they would toss daemons into its cell. It would devour its fill, then wipe the blood from its lips. Never once realizing it was delivering to Innominat the malevolence of hundreds of daemons and prisoners. And then one day there appeared before it a female Malak, who shattered the barrier and freed the therion from its cage. But the therion knew no mercy, and it devoured its liberator. And it was then…"

Her arm suddenly transformed. Malevolence dripped through her clenched hand. Its red hue burned in the dark.

"It was then I obtained the power. The power to avenge my brother."

The atmosphere changed drastically between the team, another secret turned to another truth. Laphicet clenched fists and widened look was the first sign, "Velvet… You're a therion?"

The process soon "ticked" for the reaper, "This prison island was a feeding ground for the therion, harnessing the malevolence created by the prisoners within." He thoroughly described the circumstances.

"…Because Velvet escaped, the malevolence went out of control." Rokurou reflected on the aftermath of their escape.

Magilou glanced at Avernus, "The same thing that happened back in Kamoana's village, Instead, the malevolence flowed freely out of the earthpulse. am I right, shepherd?" She asked as she wanted to appeal to him. The sorcerer acknowledged it by giving her a simple nod.

"Lord Artorius would never have done such a thing," Eleanor spoke in a brittle and low voice. Everyone turned to her. She was trembling and borderline sobbing at the same time. This was no mere mistake. It was an atrocious act and by none other than someone who claimed to be pure and wanted to save the world.

"No? What's so unbelievable?" Velvet's voice was penetrating. Avernus felt that a lot of pent up sadness and anger was going to drown all who was in close proximity. "…That he used his wife's brother as a human sacrifice? That he imprisoned his wife's sister?" Her gaze was fixated at Eleanor, akin to a wild wolf that was going to tear apart her prey. She moved one step towards Eleanor, her voice suddenly cracked "…Because that's what your damn holey Shepherd did! All to get his hands on Innominat's power!"

Eleanor's mind was intended to keep the image of Artorius intact, grasping at straws of something rational, even if it felt small, "I'm sure he… had a reason for…"

Velvet sprang towards Eleanor. She was caught off guard. Velvet grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close to a few inches of her face. Eleanor could feel her breath on her skin, her infuriated gaze fixated on her eyes, and her strident shout piercing her ears.

"To spare the world of its pain? Don't give me that! Who will spare my brother's pain?! Who will soothe my brother's despair?! He murdered my little brother Laphi! And you'll stand there and tell me it was for the "greater good"?!"

Avernus was fully aware of her grief, her loss, the swarms of regrets of not seeing her beloved brother, and what that tragedy made her into. But he recalled his own life; The downward hill that he thought he survived it, but her outburst reminded him that his own outside face was nothing but a show. He wanted to go somewhere, devoid of people, and lash out at this cruel and frozen world for as long as he desired.

"Tell me, Shepherd, are all of your kind sell your family and friends for power in the name of the greater good?" This time, Velvet voice wasn't directed at Eleanor. He realized Velvet's resentful glare was aimed at him.

"Artorius claimed that he loved Laphicet, that he loved me. Are you the same?! Answer me! Are you going to forsake the one you said you love for the benefit of all?! Can you even be trusted?!" Velvet's had her second prey in sight. Avernus eyes widened. He never directly told her that he loved her, or did he? He had nothing to tell but a simple answer, "No, never." He whispered in a soft voice.

There was a heavy silence. Velvet broke the eye contact and exhaled deeply, "At any rate… That's one less therion for us to track down." She said in her toneless voice.

Avernus and Eleanor were both lost in their own thought then suddenly, "Help!" a croaky voice was uttered in their ears,

"Kamoana?!" Avernus breath stopped. He immediately looked at the top and disappeared in a flash.

Eleanor also started to check her surroundings.

"What the hell happened to you two? Did Velvet yell so hard you're both hearing voice now?" Magilou, uncertain but annoyingly said.

Panicking and nervous, Eleanor trusted her instinct, "Something's wrong. Avernus felt that too. Kamoana's in danger!" She worryingly expressed.

Velvet sighed in frustration, "Fine, enough chitchat. We've cleared most of the prison anyway." She declared in her cold voice.

On the top, Avernus was striding through the halls and corridors back to the entrance, " _Quick as a silver… quick as a silver… you promised her, Avernus_ …" He whispered to himself, trying to remember the path. "Tia, what was the damn route?!" feeling lost, Avernus uncontrollably shouted.

"Middle stairway to the top, then turn right, at the junction go straight to the door." She calmly directed him.

He reached the door and quickly opened it. His new opponent was already present, he gazed at the heavily armored headless horseman. The malevolence dripped in large volumes, affecting even his hearing to some extent. Neither the rider nor the horse had any heads. Yet, their disembodied voice sent chills across their spines.

"A full-fledged… Dullahan!? That damn thing is spewing malevolence like there's no tomorrow!" Avernus loudly said to himself, breathily.

The daemon trotted towards Kamoana and the prince Percival. Kurogane ran and positioned himself between them. Dullahan ride slammed and hurled Kurogane's enormous body into Dyle.

"I… Think we're knocked out for good…" Dyle barely managed to blurt from under the huge weight of the blacksmith.

Dullahan once more rode towards them. Avernus pointed towards the prince, "Tia! You guard prince Percival, I'll take Kamoana!" He yelled in his orotund voice. A shining orb exited from his back and instantly morphed into Tia's humanoid form. She landed on her feet directly in front of the prince. The air around them concentrated into a bubble looking shield. But the rider decided to target the little therion instead. The horse trotting's sound hammered around the room, the floor shook as it moved closer to Kamoana.

"Damn it! He wants more malevolence!" Avernus disappeared in a cloud of mist. Kamoana felt Avernus's arms around her waist. Her small feet took off from the ground and Dullahan's incisive spear barely missed her body. Soon she found herself in Avernus's tight embrace. Kamoana looked up, seeing his determined and cool face with his long hair loosely floating around.

Avernus's sharp and pointy boots hit the ground. He quickly turned on his heels and moved his right leg in the back to support himself. In a bright spark, his staff turned into the Amenoch's Longbow. Kamoana enraptured by his move, her eyes brimmed with fondest emotions, "That is so cool!" she said, excitingly.

Dullahan readied itself to attack them head-on. His horse began to paw and stomp the ground.

"Come and get it, rider!" Avernus challenged the daemon in his robust tone. He pulled the shining bow string harder and harder. An elemental arrow appeared, radiating dark mist.

" **Vortex Trail**!" Avernus's deafening shout followed the release of the arrow. The rider jousted towards them, his spear staying firm in the front. The arrow hit the middle torso but dissolved into strings of magic waves. Hitting the daemon to no effect. Avernus sensed the danger and instinctively grabbed Kamoana and put her on his shoulders. Avernus ran to the wall and with a strong step, he jumped high above Dullahan as it passed underneath them.

Kamoana laughed, enjoying the thrill of the action. She raised her arm higher and screamed in her gruff voice, "Yay! Go, Avernus! I love you!"

The doors suddenly opened. Eleanor was the first one to enter the room. She quickly looked around, shouting Kamoana's name. All of a sudden, she saw the scene. With her mouth half-opened, Kamoana turned to her and shouted, "Eleanor! You came for me too!"

"A promise is a promise… sweetheart." Eleanor softly spoke, still looking at Avernus carrying the little girl around. Hugging his head from behind, Kamoana pointed at the daemon, "Go get him, Avernus!"

Now Kamoana was the rider and Avernus was her ride. Laphicet stared at the scene with the utmost jealousy.

Avernus changed his bow back. His staff extended in length and the scythe blade appeared on the top. Dullahan jousted once more. Avernus gently rotated his body at the waist, drawing the blade along with himself as it moved in an arc from the side, across in front of his body. The headless horse trotted, trailing a long trace of malevolence behind him.

" **Harken Sycthe**!" The scythe blade flashed, Dullahan moved in for the kill. Avernus yelled in a clamorous voice and slashed his staff with all the strength and energy he could muster. The blades clashed but Avernus's vigor prevailed. The scythe found the corrupted flesh of the daemon's horse. Dark blood spilled all over the wall, painting it in a curve sketch of poisonous liquid. The horse squealed in pain and vanished. The rider fell to the ground.

Kamoana and Avernus cheered in victory. But the fight wasn't over, their distraction proved to be a fatal mistake; as soon as they turned, Dullahan threw his spear at them. There was no time to act. The lance pierced Avernus in the shoulder. Kamoana fell from his back. The force of the throw hurled him to the wall behind him, pinning the shepherd to the stone. Avernus cried in excruciating pain, the blood ran down through his torn vest. The team rushed to save them both. Eleanor managed to pick up the little girl but the rider threw his shield at them, forcing the team to back off.

Intent on taking Avernus's life, it slowly closed the gap. Walking in a soulless style, its disembodied voice whispered to him. The sound of its armor hitting against the ground was like rings of death that echoed in his soul. The daemon recalled its lance. The shrill blade came out of his shoulder. His body dropped to the ground and the blood poured from his deep wound, covering half of his torso. The agonizing pain stopped him from moving. He watched as the daemon prepared itself to push its lance one last time into his body. "Damn it!" He painfully murmured.

Tia flew towards him, his death meant her own demise. But another figure swiftly passed her. Avernus naturally shut his eyes.

The death didn't come. After opening his eyes, he saw only a long hair floating in front of his face.

"Velvet?!" Grinding his teeth on the account of the enormous pain, he called her name. She caught the spear by her hands, firmly holding it. The daemon growled and pushed harder. She resisted and shoved the rider away. The daemon lost control and released its weapon. Velvet twirled the spear and raced towards it. In a matter of second, the lance pierced the daemons torso and she carried it to the other side, skewering it.

Now helpless, the daemon tried to pull the spear out of its chest no to avail. Velvet slowly walked towards it. Malevolence spilled from her bandages, the cloth tore up as her claw formed. She grabbed the front armor and forcefully ripped the metal away.

The others watched the scene in shock as Velvet tore him apart piece by piece, making her way to its core. She grabbed its heart and squeezed it. The corrupted mist exited from the cracks. Finally, its crux was crushed under her claw and the remains dissolved into a dark cloud.

Eleanor, Laphicet, Tia, and Kamoana rushed to Avernus's side. Eleanor began to quickly bandage his torn up shoulder while Tia and Laphicet used their healing artes.

"You… you are crazy, Avernus. I… I don't know what to say." Eleanor said in a soft voice, still stuttering from the shock.

"Did you see us, Eleanor? We were awesome!" Kamoana told her in a thrilling tone.

Eleanor nodded, smiling, "Yes, sweetie… But you need to be more careful. Avernus, that was so careless. You could…"

But Avernus's attention was on Velvet. He couldn't hear what they were saying. She slowly turned to them, still standing far away, they both looked at each other from the distance. Velvet eyes showed a little bit of enviousness when she saw them together. She quickly turned her head away.

Avernus still felt the daemon's presence. To their shock, a shadow was cast above them. He looked up and saw the Dullahan's shield levitating in the air. The menacing face on the exterior was gazing at them.

The shield descended upon them. Kamoana screamed in terror. The only thing that Avernus could do was to shield them, with his own body. He pulled them away. But in instant, another creature snatched the last bit of the daemon and flew away. Avernus narrowed his eyes, there was no mistake.

It was a Griffin. The same daemon from the villa. It quickly devoured the monster.

"It's a therion!" Laphicet yelled.

The creature's large wings spanned across the room. It gently looked at the group. He was no threat.

Prince Percival walked to the creature, "That hawk is Griffin, my one and only friend," He introduced it in his calm and modulated voice.

Velvet let out a brief sneer, "A damned therion. So that's what Tabatha meant when she said we'd "find out shortly"."

Eleanor stood up, the day couldn't get any weirder, "But your highness, why do you have a therion?" She inquisitively asked.

"…He's been my dear friend ever since I was a child… Even as a therion, that matter hasn't changed." Prince calmly replied. Griffin flew back to him, changing back into a hawk, it soared above their heads. Finally landing on prince's arm.

"You knew you were helping a therion escape. What is your scheme?" Eizen asked in skepticism.

Prince let out a prolonged sighed and looked at the wounded Avernus, "I have no scheme. I wanted Griffin to be free. The reason I came looking for your friend, was to find a place for Griffin and myself to live."

"So you just do what you want!" said Magilou.

"Maybe, but it's the first time that I ever did it out of my own choice." The prince looked at Avernus once more, preparing to tell a mutual tale, "When you're a prince, you're not a person. You're an institution, one designed to serve the state and its people. You can never priories a personal feeling over your duties to the kingdom. Seeing Griffin flying freely was my first solace over the years."

The prince's words were too familiar, he looked at Velvet. He prioritized her over his duty, over his true calling. Helping the one he felt close to, against the reason and against the world.

"But he turned to be responsible to Innominat's power…" Prince's calm voice soon started to break.

"So, the royal family of Midgand is well aware that Abbey is creating therions?" Velvet asked in a toneless voice.

"Definitely. The kingdom offers unequivocal support to Shepherd's Artorius's vision of reason and will. That's why I came to you. I could not permit seeing Griffin locked up and unable to fly." The prince continued.

"How did you manage to get your bird out of the villa?" Avernus asked.

"I tricked the exorcist on guard and disabled the barrier. But then Griffin attacked the exorcist and killed him."

Avernus slowly stood up, holding his wounded shoulder, "But the capital will be overrun with malevolence!" He furiously said.

Magilou looked at him, winking, "Bingo, shepherd. More disaster."

The prince shook his head, "I knew full well what I was doing and yet I couldn't see my friend's life be stripped away." The prince regretfully confessed.

"Can you stop the malevolence as you did with the Palamedes?" Eizen asked Avernus.

"From here? I don't know… maybe if…" Avernus said in strangulated voice before suddenly being stopped.

"Why do you think that birds fly?" Velvet emotionlessly and out of place asked the prince.

"…Because a bird that cannot fly is no bird at all." He calmly replied.

"I understand. As long as you remain on this island, you may do as you please. But if you try to escape or betray me, I'll kill you." Velvet said in her monotonous voice.

The prince nodded, "I appreciate that you letting Griffin and I stay here." Aside from all that threats, he replied in a satisfied mood.

Avernus followed Velvet. She paid him no heed,

"Can I talk to you?" Avernus unsurely asked her.

"… I want to check the outside. Maybe later." She coldly replied.

"That was a straight S," Avernus said to her.

She stopped for a moment, "What does that mean?" she flatly asked.

"A new grade... Superb." He answered, proudly.

After pausing for a few more seconds, she moved outside, closing the door behind her.

Avernus stood there for a few moments before going towards Tia, "Would you stay here with Laphicet? I need to do something."

Tia glanced at him, suspiciously," Don't do anything stupid,"

Avernus reluctantly nodded and moved towards the inner prison once more. He walked through the lonely corridors. The echo of his boots was the only sound that could be heard. His shadow bounced off the wall torches.

Soon, he found himself above Velvet's cell. Taking a heavy breath, he jumped down into the darkness.

The cell was still cold. The chill pierced his fresh wound.

He raised his hand and moved it in a circular fashion, "Okay, Earthen Historia, show me the magic,"

The pitch-black cell slowly lit up. A small portal formed in the middle of the room. He was reluctant at first. But he kept telling himself; he had to see. He had to know. He had to feel.

He cautiously walked inside it.


	26. A Stroll In the Demonic Waters

**Chapter XXVI: A Stroll In the Demonic Waters**

Avernus immediately felt a sense of vertigo. The portal was opened way above the ground. He soon overcame his dizziness and landed on his feet. The sound of his impact resonated within the hallowed space of the earthpulse. Concentrated and focused, he began to scope the area and instantly realized the magnitude of the region. A sense of nostalgia hit the sorcerer. The floating rocky islands, levitating crystalline boulders that embellished earthpulse's ether, ornaments to the hidden nirvana, were reminiscent of the first time he ventured into an earthpulse. A life he could no longer relate to.

But the air had hints of seclusion. Everything was dead and forgotten.

He violently shook his head to ward off the sensation. " _I'm not here to weep and wail in solitude_ ," Avernus said to himself, unsurely.

He waited, concentrating his heart and mind to one hub; to see and to understand.

But nothing came to him. Nothing answered his sense of wonder and prodigy. Avernus didn't want to force his way into the stream of knowledge. He was aware that a single wrong move in the ocean of erudition, would cost him his spirit. The earthpulse didn't will it.

" _I'm not picky. Show me anything_." He hopelessly appealed to the life veins.

He felt a humming in his ears. The area soon blacked out. Avernus calmly checked his surroundings. The area felt familiar; the pitch-black, round cell with high walls of stone.

" _Velvet's cell?! Did the earthpulse reject me_?!" He thought to himself, furiously.

But he heard a sound of crying. He looked towards his back, someone was with him in the darkness, sitting way back and quietly mourning. The hatch door at the top opened with a harsh sound of metal. He eyes switched to the light that was coming out of the gap. Something suddenly fell down.

He took a defensive stance, staff in his left hand, his right leg leading his body and his right arm extended towards the front, his half-clenched hand radiating with magic.

He soon identified the creature; A werewolf, plunging towards him. He arched his arm and slashed away at the incoming threat, " **Wind Cutter**!" His shout followed the pressurized wind arte. The elemental blade shot horizontally and in an instant, reached its target.

His eyes widened in shock. The magic passed through its body.

Avernus sidestepped. The werewolf landed on the cold ground. It started to sniff the room. To his surprise, it totally ignored his presence. " _It's a vision_ …" Avernus cautiously concentrated his attention on the daemon.

The hairy Lycan slowly moved towards the unknown individual. Panting and growling, its claws reflected a glimmer of light. The silhouette slowly stood up. A pair of yellow eyes emerged from the darkness. It revealed its own claw in return, the crimson hue coming from it instantly betrayed her identity, albeit much younger.

"Velvet?!" He breathy said to himself.

With a raucous howl, the daemon pounced at her. Velvet jumped in return and they engaged in a gruesome fight. Her claw dug deep into the werewolf's flesh and her adversary's fangs borrowed deep in her body. But she was relentless. Velvet tore the tissue, bloodied fur filled the air around them. Another strike pulled off more muscle and skin from the daemon's bones. The howl turned to whimpers and whine. He moved closer to the scene. He froze in his place. Velvet's face was painted with blood. The daemon's meat was getting absorbed through her claw.

The werewolf was no more. She ate her fill to the last drop of blood. Velvet lowered her head, standing motionless. Avernus hands intuitively went towards her shoulders, trying to comfort her. His hands went through the projection. He quickly clenched his fists and looked away.

Suddenly, she screamed and ran to the wall, "Artorius!" Her ear piercing scream punctured his spirit. He stared at the desperate girl, trying to climb up. Her claw jabbed the rocks. Her small hands were trying to grab the stones. She managed to scale to the middle. Then, the area above flashed and a sigil formed in mid-air. She hit the therion barrier and fell.

Avernus once again instinctively ran to catch her. He positioned himself and opened his arms but her body went through them. Avernus, quiescently stood, Looking miserably at his empty embrace. The sound of cracking bone followed by Velvet's cries of pain pulled him out of his stagnancy. He looked down and saw her face wrinkled in pain, angry, and weeping at the same time. He quickly turned away. " _It's just… It's just a memory… Hold your shit together_ …" He tried to comfort himself. Sweats began to drop from his forehead. A drizzling headache hit him hard. He closed his eyelids and pressured them to fend it off.

He turned to the other side but he met with a new scene, forming out of a memory bubble that came raised from the ground. Another fight with another daemon. Avernus focused on her looks. Her hair wasn't braided anymore, it was long and messy. The outfit was torn and shredded from the numerous fights she had in that pit. The front was barely holding itself by a button and a thread. He understood that more time had passed in this vision. No more cries, no more feelings were apparent in her face. Devoid of all but one emotion; hate. He turned to the other side. Another daemon, this time he was begging not to get eaten. Velvet stood there for a moment then blood splashed all over the place, no mercy.

Avernus gasped and tried to conjure another portal, murmuring magic phrases and moving his arm circularly around the empty space in front of him. But it was to no avail. Avernus swallowed. He thought himself to be stronger but he had lost control. Each scream, each scene of her misery had chipped away at his psyche. His staff fell to the ground, emanating a loud metallic sound that echoed in his sorrowful soul. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Like a defeated man, he looked down, motionless in a dark corner of a long forgotten place and time. How can a man bring himself to do this to his family? Nothing made sense anymore.

" _Shepherds… people with powers to make a difference but without the judgment to make a right call_." He said to himself. He woefully looked at his hands. Avernus's mind was lost; he was looking for some rational justification. But there were none, " _I… I left my homeland, leaving normal folks to fend for themselves against the daemon horde in the name of a "better solution". I lost Lucian to desperation. If I was stronger if I could make harder decisions if I could be a better man… much of this could be avoided_ …" He clenched his hands, the overwhelming sadness chocked him, like a lump in his throat.

In his mind, "The Chosen Ones" was nothing but incompetent pretenders. He loathed himself. Their sins ran deep. Avernus wanted to see and now, he had to share her suffering. The experience was turning out to be the worst idea he ever had.

He pulled Velvet's letter from his pocket. The only memento from her that held on to it. Those words that she could never tell him in person. He would read it each night to keep reminding himself of his goals. His assumptions began to fade away; he didn't deserve any sympathy. She wouldn't want a shepherd like Artorius in her life; they proved to be treacherous scoundrels.

Tia was right. For all his simple desires, he could not have them with her. The clock was ticking. Avernus thought that there was still hope. If he could not fix it himself then definitely his protégé, Laphicet, was the one to help him.

The area switched to another stage. He sensed her presence. A slow glance at his side made Avernus realized that Velvet's projection was now sitting beside him. She was sleeping, her tousled hair was all around her body. He watched her to cumulate enough focus to get out of that nightmare. Another sound broke his focus. A new daemon was tossed into the cell. Velvet raised her head and noticed her new meal. She took off and dashed towards it. Avernus shook his head and dropped his head.

But contrary to his expectations, no commotion was heard. No shrieks and whine came forth, no sound of blood gushing out. Avernus slowly raised his head and looked into the darkness. His veins suddenly filled with adrenaline. There were two yellow eyes, burning bright, staring at him. He started to breathe heavily, his senses were alarmed by the imminent danger.

He wasn't wrong in his assumption. Those eyes were staring at him. His hands gradually went for his staff that was fallen near his legs. The projection of Velvet quickly hurled the daemon's body towards him.

He jolted to the side and the Lycan's corpse hit the wall with an enormous force. His survival instincts prevailed and quickly, he conjured a portal, jumping inside of it, he managed to pull himself out of the memory. The light enveloped the area and his back forcefully hit the rocky ground. Avernus moaned in pain and used his staff to stand up. Croaked and out of breath, he checked his surroundings and notice that he was back at the earthpulse point.

The floating Islands rumbled with activity, something was approaching. Its domain soon overshadowed his senses. He checked behind him and saw a half-opened portal. Avernus scrambled towards it, his feet slammed and smashed the ground.

"Found you, the trespasser." a disembodied voice resounded in the area,

He put his elbow in front of his face and dashed into the portal. " _Innominat_!" He resentfully said to himself. He immediately found himself in another region of the earthpulse. His head went side to side, checking for another exit opening in time and space. His body bolted at the next gate that was in another higher Island. He was hot on his trail.

"Ah…Um… Who were you again? The name ain't working." He mocked the Empyrean, trying to get an understanding of its position before he got ambushed by it.

"The bad boy Avernus. The one who thinks that he's helping all yet know nothing of his destiny, nothing of the reason for his existence. Fool, I embody ideals. The wing that spans overshadows. We will bring you to the light. We will cleanse all sins. You do not need to hide. Everywhere is my home." Innominat monotonous voice echoed around the area.

Avernus smirked as he ran, gasping as he talked with the entity, "…it seems you know my name… and speaking like a little brat too! Well, touché. Artorius's logic always escaped me. Why don't you shed some light on what you want to do and tell the real daddy Shepherd?" Avernus derided the entity, panting as he moved between earthpulse junctions.

"Shepherd? Do you still live in a lie that you're a good man trying to help people? Your flawed existence is the embodiment of pain and suffering to this world. You are poison, Avernus. Your life is not of merit and righteousness. You will drown in the eternal night, forgotten and wiped from history as you should be." Innominat said to the sorcerer in his incorporeal voice.

Avernus passed through several batches of gateways. Still not finding the exit door, he desperately darted to the last one, "The future you and Artorius offering is not worth living and I will not allow it. You're nothing but a false idol. If murdering innocent people is equal to virtue, then count me as the devil!" He breathy declared to Innominat.

A blinding light enveloped enclosed him. He firmly landed in the real prison cell. He rolled controllably on the ground and quickly looked back as he got up with his weapon at the ready. The portal was gone, there was nothing but total silence in the lonely room. Avernus breathed a sigh of relief. He warped to the top and went back to join his friends. The inhale of fresh air loosened his tense spirit. It would get better If he joined his group. That was enough torture for a lifetime.

Back in the main entrance, the group was arguing about fort's defenses. The back door opened and Avernus entered the room. Velvet turned and their eyes soon met one another. He didn't see his face in the mirror but Velvet's surprise reaction and widened eyes made it clear. He was in a bad state; bags under his eyes, frazzled hair, and looking sickly and dirty. Avernus quickly looked away, hoping that she disregarded it as the side effects of his blood loss and the previous fight with the headless horseman.

At the same time, Eleanor entered the room. She slowly approached them, "There is something that I have been hiding until now. I've been acting undercover on a special mission for Lord Artorius." She said it with a straight and honest face. Everyone began to gather around her, "I was to watch over the Malak Laphicet and bring him to Abbey headquarters. The mission was crucial. I was to do whatever it took. Even kill my fellow exorcists." She explained, assertively.

A sudden feel of cold sadness overshadowed Laphicet's innocent mind. As he lowered his head, he sensed Avernus's warm hand on his shoulder. Eleanor also noticed his return. It made the matter harder for her confession but nevertheless, her serenity and well-meaning tone cast all doubts away. She bowed, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Laphicet. At first, I was going to get you to lower your guard, then take you in. However, I no longer intend on following Abbey's orders." She firmly spoke.

"Are you turning your back on Artorius?" Velvet asked, curiously.

"No, I still believe in the sincerity of Lord Artorius. That the world he wants is one that will benefit all humankind. But I cannot overlook the methods that he has chosen to achieve that dream." She looked at Kamoana and smiled for her, reinforcing her will. "I will help you protect the therions until I discover the answers I seek." Her closed fist held on her chest and her determined eyes brushed away all doubts that Avernus and Laphicet had of Eleanor. "I want to live a life that I don't have to be ashamed of and to do that, I have to learn the truth for myself." She declared resolutely.

Rokurou's laugh broke the pragmatic sense of the situation, "It seems you live by your emotions after all."

"Maybe you have found your own creed," Eizen said, observantly.

Magilou did a dancing spin, "Welcome to our sinfulness world!" said to her in a semi-formal tone.

"A sinful but full of life and untamed emotions that you can burn till the end," The sorcerer told Eleanor, resolutely but also amicably at the same time.

Their cordial expression put made Eleanor blush, "We're not the same! To act in opposition to one's feelings is to act opposed to reason!" she spoke to them in a ringing but a timid voice.

"You never make anything easy…" Velvet said in a small tone.

Having been recovered from his sudden gloomy mood, Laphicet confidently looked at Eleanor, "Yeah, because she's my vessel."

The swordsman began to rub his chin, "I think our next target would be to find another therion, am I right?" He inquisitively asked.

"Not so fast," Avernus told the group, looking at Eleanor. The next sentence that Avernus said made her more confused, not just t her but everyone in the room. "Eleanor… You passed your test."

"A… test?!" Eleanor's eyes widened and her mouth remained half-opened. She wasn't the only one with surprises. Velvet glanced at him, " _A test? What's he talking about? What's he planning this time?"_ She unsurely said to herself.

The intention that Avernus held on since the day he met the exorcist saying her vows to be Laphicet's vessel. It was time to make a difference, to push the events forward. For Laphicet, for his friends, for his comrades, and more importantly, for Velvet.

But he needed their help. If there had to be any hope for the future.

Tia saw him and went to his side, "I thought you went back to the ship to change your clothes," she said in a scolding tone.

Avernus looked down and noticed his torn and bloodied vest, "Oh, I totally forget about it. It's a shame, I'm going to miss it." He remarked in a gloomy voice. "But I need to ask you something," Avernus continued, appealing to her.

Tia narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Why I get the feeling that you're up to no good? Is it something to do with that "Test" you mentioned?" she skeptically inquired but Tia already knew the answer, "Wait… do you want her to be your squire?"

Avernus grinned, "I think it's going to be the best decision that I ever made," he answered, proudly. Tia's face remained unchanged but she spent more time glaring at him and not saying anything, "Then I need to say no more. Prepare Eleanor and Laphicet until I get back."

Everyone's gaze followed the sorcerer as he moved back to the docks. They soon shifted their attention back to Eleanor, giving her a chance to explain herself. Velvet was more anxious for her answer. She didn't like surprises, at least on Avernus's part. Eleanor shook her head, confused "I… I have no idea! He… He didn't say anything about a test before!"

Tia moved to their side, "You don't need to worry about it. I'm here to make things go smoothly." She assured them in her calm and serene voice, but that didn't help with the situation.

Back at his cabin, Avernus slowly began to take off his pirate outfit, one piece at a time. He flooded his own mind with thoughts about his comrades,

" _Velvet, Laphicet, Eleanor, Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou… All of them are always putting their lives at risk to live the lives of their choosing… regardless of what happened and what will happen…_ " He said to himself. Avernus opened the bandage and saw his blackened arm, the healing process was working but slowly. With a brief sigh, he opened the chest and took his vest out of it,

" _My dream was to explore the world, to see its wonders, to discover the unknown… to live freely_ … _not to kill_ _and decimate_." The wind blew and entered the room through the opened window. His journal's cover flipped. He glanced at the sketches that he drew; the temples, the ruins, and the towns he visited. The pages turned as if he was reviewing a memory. There was another set; of Laphicet and Velvet. Avernus quickly turned to the mirror and buttoned up his vest. The wind stopped blowing. The papers turned to the last blank page.

" _But if I have to be who I'm supposed to be…In order to give Velvet a second chance at life, to give Laphicet the opportunity to love and be loved, to find a way for both of them to live happily together,"_

His heart beat faster, " _to show and guide Eleanor the path to the truth,_ _to have Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen and his band of rogues to live free from the tyranny of the Abbey…"_

Avernus picked up his pendant and opened the lid. He smiled as soon as he saw Rosa's portrait.

 _"…then I believe they're connected to my dreams. In my heart, I just know that there's a way to shine those dark in her eyes, Mother."_

Avernus put on his long white coat. He fastened the belt under his collar.

" _…I will wield the title…_. _humans, malaks, daemons… it doesn't matter_ , _I will shoulder their destinies._ "

His breath was controlled. He felt chills and goosebumps, like the first time he recanted his vows.

" _There's always a price for everything_. _Even so that it may not end well for me_ … _But I can't live in fear_ …"

He raised his arm, putting on the metallic gauntlets. The golden cross-shaped insignia shone brightly on his transparent armguard. Tia had managed to salvage some of the crystals that the harvester daemon "Blackout" used to store malevolence and fashioned them into his armor to boost his magic defense. The small locks clicked and sealed on his armor. Avernus took the feather earrings from a small box on the table. He put the earring into the top of his ear and fastened the cuffs.

" _… I'm not Artorius, I will not dictate them how to live_ or _how to die_ _but_ _I will grant them a second chance_."

The second earring had been slid into the top. He wiggled it around to ensure its stableness. He took one last look in the mirror, holding his staff firmly in his hand, clenching it.

" _The sins that I embraced before, I know I can't wash them off, but I can prevent others to do the same… If the world has to fear us in order to be saved… then so be it."_

Avernus walked out of his cabin, going steadily towards the entrance. The day had come to share the knowledge. To give the power to the individuals that were trustworthy and capable. Eleanor Hume had shown her competence and compassion several times. Her young heart was in the right place and her conviction was firm and steady. There was just a matter of experience and guidance. Laphicet was one of a kind. A powerful Malak with untapped potential. He was the best candidate to carry on the legacy. After a long time, Avernus had hope.

The group was anxiously waiting for his return. the silence broke with the of the front door's creak. The air rushed through as the tightly sealed door was opened. Tia and Eleanor were standing in the back of the room with Laphicet standing in the middle of them. Eizen was watching with great interest along with Rokurou massaging his own jawbone, thinking about all kinds of possibilities that sorcerer was going to say to them.

Magilou and Velvet were a little closer to the scene, but none of them wanted to shorten the distance. Velvet's golden eyes caught the Shepherd and followed him. To her wonder, Avernus paid no attention. His face was all serious, his focus was on something else, contrary to the past times when his eyes would always find her first whenever they meet. She was more intrigued than ever. Magilou was more fascinated with Velvet's reaction. Something had changed in Avernus, there was doubt about that.

Avernus moved to the other side of Tia and looked at Eleanor. His glare sent shivers down her spine as if there was sudden and important event was coming up.

"Before we start, I'm going to tell you what you need to know about the role of a squire," Avernus authoritatively said. Eleanor gripped her fists harder.

"You'll be my assistant, sharing the strain of my actions to help me purify malevolence. In turn, you can have access to a number of my powers." Avernus continued.

"But why me?" Eleanor asked, unsurely.

"Because I've faith in your abilities to withstand the severity of holding back the malevolence, but know this; I'm an experienced Shepherd, therefore, I still take the major blow from malevolence; you just need to get used to it. The only downside for you is that we share our life force together, if should I perish, your life will forfeit as well."

"Isn't that a bit too much to ask?" Velvet loudly voiced her concern to him.

"Yes, but I believe in her. Besides, I would not ask her if she wasn't up to the task." Avernus replied, assertively.

Velvet became agitated, "But what about Laphicet?! Have you become so arrogant that you're willingly endangering his life too?!" Velvet said to him, furiously.

Avernus slightly frowned, "He needs to learn and grow, Velvet. And I have trust in my own capabilities to protect them!" He replied, stridently.

Velvet snorted, she judgmentally mocked him, "Hardly, last time a daemon was going to turn you into a shish kebab. If it wasn't for me…"

Avernus immediately cut her sentence, "…Then I will have to count on your help too."

Trapped by her own words, Velvet gasped and looked the other way.

Eizen folded his arms and slowly shook his head in uncertainty, "I haven't heard such a thing. Why do you need extra help?"

Rokurou nodded, "Yeah, I'm with Velvet and Eizen on this one. Jeopardizing the lives of Eleanor and Laphicet in the hope of what? Purifying malevolence? I think it is too much." He said, informatively.

"Do not worry about that, everyone. I'm careful with the battles I choose from now on. And yes, I need the extra help." said Avernus.

For Eleanor, these were too much information that he throwing at her mind. But she wanted to make a difference. Seeing his relationship with Laphicet and Kamoana had left little to doubt his intentions or abilities.

Eleanor closed her eyes and exhaled, "I believe in you. No matter what kind of power you possess or what kind of power you give me, I will try my best to support you." She responded, adamantly.

Laphicet nodded at her, "Yeah! And I'm with Eleanor!"

"I'm ready." Eleanor resolutely declared.

Avernus nodded at Tia and she grabbed both of their hands, holding them.

"The wheel of life turns, a new bond bestowed by the spirits. The circle of destiny turns once more," As Tia began the incantation, the area around them lit with blue flames. The azure glow enveloped all three of them. Laphicet felt an enormous concentration of mana. He checked his pact keeper and Avernus, his eyes darted around them. Bienfu jumped out of Magilou's body. His eyes rounded and his pupil shrank. Together with Eizen, they both watched the scene in awe and admiration. "Biennn… it's like a…"

"…a pact!" Eizen shockingly said with a frowned face.

A rotating circle appeared above them and slowly descended, covering Avernus and Eleanor with ethereal glyphs of magic. Avernus opened his eyes and looked at Eleanor. Eleanor too opened her eye, feeling as the first time she made a pact with a malakhim. Avernus murmured to her, " _Lawex Umuviv_."

Her eyes widened and the aura disappeared. Eleanor breathed heavily and looked at her hands, "I'm not feeling that much different." She said, uncertainly.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind, " _It is not immediate, but you and Laphicet will grow stronger as the time passes."_ Avernus's voice echoed. She looked at his lips but they were sealed tight, just a slight smile was present.

Eleanor became flustered, " _It's… it's incredible! How's is this_ …"

" _One of the boons of being a squire is the ability to communicate telepathically through our bond. Although, it takes too much energy from me. We'll have to save it for crucial moments, not for chatty thoughts. Besides, it would be rude to others._ " Avernus described it.

Eleanor slowly walked closer, "You gave me a true name…why?" Eleanor quietly said to him, curiously. Her cheeks blushed red.

Avernus nodded, "That's right, I needed it to properly link our consciousness together and also a lot of things that are magic related to soothe our connection," Avernus answered, calmly.

She quickly shook her head. Her pigtails moved from side to side, "No! I meant… the meaning of my name."

Avernus eyes widened, "Oh, well… That's because it was your most apparent virtue that came to my mind," he answered, compassionately.

She crossed her arms behind her back, "…Thanks." She said, gratefully.

The excitement level in Laphicet reached new heights as he felt closer to the Shepherd. Avernus glanced at the sparkling Laphicet, "Ready to guide us to the next earthpulse point?"

"Yeah, I can sense them better if we're near another Earthpulse point," Laphicet said, confidently.

A few meters away, Velvet and Magilou were watching the scene. Magilou looked at Velvet, the feel of envious was apparent in her defiant eyes.

"That's a cute little family he got there! Avernus always has the best surprises up his sleeves!" Magilou provocatively said to Velvet.

She folded her arms and tensed up, hugging herself a little harder, "Hmph… is that supposed to mean something?" She said, dispassionately.

Magilou maliciously smirked, her eyes flashed of wickedness, "He was out of your league and now, he is out of your reach. I've got to say, this was unexpected on Avernus's part. Leaving the big bad wolf villainess for a cutesy little exorcist." Magilou farcically said.

Velvet closed her eyes and disregarded her inflammatory statement. She walked towards the group, gaining distance from the witch to avoid biting off her head. Eizen was talking to Avernus, "I hope that you know what you're doing. For Laphicet's sake at least." Eizen frankly told him.

Avernus confidently nodded, a brief look at his eyes would convince anyone, "Don't worry, if anything unexpected has to happen, I can break the pact immediately. Believe me, it's better for both of them,"

Rokurou began to scratch his head, "I'm sorry if I'm not fully onboard but if you're certain then I'm not going to push it."

"Then will you take full responsibility for Laphicet's safety?" Velvet asked Avernus, harshly. Her golden eyes now burning brightly with emotions. He met her own with his piercing pale green eyes.

Avernus sighed in frustration, "For a hundred time, yes. I know what I'm doing and besides, we're in this together. I can always count on your help, right?"

Each one of them slowly turned their heads away, looking at different parts of the room and leaving him without a response.

Avernus narrowed his eyes, growling, "Then it is time that we learn to work together… properly." He forcefully said. His unapproved glare was felt more admonishingly than before.

The team began to suspire at his words. Eleanor began to understand Avernus's intention; to bring the group closer, to have people trust in each other. She looked at the boy and the sorcerer, "Laphicet… Avernus, I must offer you an apology." She said, appealingly.

Everyone began to stare at her,

"What for?" Laphicet asked.

Eleanor's mood turned to a melancholy one, "For spying. I was plotting to take you back to the Abbey. I am truly sorry." She said, apologetically.

Laphicet slightly smiled, "It was your mission, wasn't it? Somehow, I think I always knew." said Laphicet.

Eleanor's eyes widened and she swallowed, "You… You knew?" she said with a shaking voice.

Avernus nodded at Eleanor, "We knew since Artorius contacted you using that communication arte." He calmly said to her.

Laphicet rested his hand beneath his chin, "Yeah, because whenever you feel you're doing something wrong, you start to sweat a lot. It seemed odd and suspicious."

Eleanor sighed, "So, you all knew… ever since I've become a vessel for Laphicet." Eleanor said, disappointingly. "I failed completely in my role as a spy. It's pathetic… shameful, really."

Laphicet felt Avernus's approval through their bond, "I think it says something good about you; someone who can't lie well seems like a better person than someone who has an easy time of it. I think Avernus has the same idea." Laphicet told her, affirmatively.

Eleanor looked at Avernus and saw his endorsed expression, "That was the reason I decided to trust you with more powers and more responsibility. You proved to be a reliable guardian for Laphicet, that's why you deserve his and my respect, Eleanor." He told her, admiringly.

Their appreciation sent a pleasant chill into her body and she blushed, "Thank you both. I think you two are the better persons here, not me." Laphicet and Avernus both smiled, their collective positive mood gave her a lot more comfort and confidence, "I hope we can stay good friends." Eleanor said to them, joyfully and calmly.

Velvet watched their interaction. Unknowingly, she wanted to break up their cheerful moment, "Hey, that's enough chitchat! Laphicet, can you do anything about the next therion?" she asked him, harshly.

She met with the irritated gaze of Eleanor. But Laphicet stood firm, "I think I can try something new from that special cell above the earthpulse point." He answered, informatively.

The team headed to Velvet's cell once again. Avernus groaned but nevertheless, he followed them. To his surprise, Tia was silent, resting in his body away from all those ecstatic feelings. Avernus sensed that she demoted her connection to Laphicet and Eleanor. He knew that she felt her privacy was attacked but she had to follow her pact keeper.

The room still felt murky and forlorn. Magilou sat on one of the blocks, keeping her role as spectator and the rest gathered around Laphicet. He brought out his compass and began to stare into the middle.

"Well, I've been thinking about earthpulse points. They're where the flow of the earth's natural forces is concentrated."

Eizen folded his arms across his chest, "You're right. Innominat is using those points to acquire malevolence and reawaken himself and you seem to have a talent for detecting them. Once you're close enough, you can even pinpoint their location." He said, scholastically.

Laphicet's eyes shone with more certainty, "Except I don't have to be close at all. When we came here before, I felt another place. A place just like this." He told them, boldly.

Avernus smiled and Eizen surprised at Laphicet's claim, "Are you saying you can use this earthpulse point as a conduit to find the others?"

Laphicet acknowledged Eizen, "I think so. Although, I don't know how far it works and I can't say if a therion will be on the other end."

Velvet looked at Avernus, "Is it one of the side effects of your new bond?" she inquired.

"No, my boy had the same ability and insight from before. It's his own doing," He said, prideful of Laphicet's word.

Velvet whined in annoyance. Avernus was the last person she wanted to compete with, " _My boy, heh_." She said to herself, irritably.

Velvet took the hands on hips pose, "It will give us something real to go on. Please, give it a try." She said, appealingly. Avernus gave Laphicet the signal to start by giving him a nod.

Laphicet closed his eyes and slowly sank into the flow. All his senses were now focused on finding the earthpulses; the people around him were pushed into the background. His wavelengths used the compass as a vessel for identifying the lay lines. He began to feel them.

After a minute of swimming in the ripples of the earthen flow, he opened his eyes, "I sensed them; there are dozens of earthpulse points scattered around, but I felt a few big ones that stood out from them." He told the group, enthusiastically.

Avernus's eyes brimmed with interest, "That's incredible, so you can detect their size too." He applauded the little malak.

"Yeah, At least, I think I can. This Island is one of the big ones. There are two more like it somewhere to the east and the southeast, although one of them is inactive. I think those are the Warg Forest and the temple of Palamedes that Avernus sealed off." Said Laphicet.

Velvet put her bent hand under her chin, "We're more likely to find therions at the larger earthpulse points." She presumed.

Avernus looked at the group and nodded, "We have three more therions to go. This is the best lead we had since we started this quest." He boldly said and then looked at Laphicet, "We will follow your guidance on this matter, Laphicet." He dauntlessly said to the little malak. Laphicet felt the trust and admiration of everyone and blushed. Rokurou grinned, "Avernus is right, you've done great work today, Laphicet." He said to him, adoringly.

Magilou slowly came down from the large stone block, "That's for sure! Thank goodness you're here. You're a miracle. One of the wonders of the world, kiddo!" She cheeringly said to him.

The intense love and compassion that was headed towards him pushed his shyness to show itself, "It is… not that big of a deal, really." Laphicet humbly said to them. His voice shook and he uncontrollably moved from side to side, looking down on the ground. Avernus and Eleanor joined him.

"Let's get back to the ship," Avernus said.

Excited, Eleanor raised her arms, "Then let's go therion hunting now we have a good lead!"

"Right, let's start with the closest one and go from there. Which way is it, Laphicet?" asked Velvet.

Laphicet paused for a second, "The closest one… is to the west."

Velvet slightly smiled for Laphicet, his positive vibes had contracted the daemoness as well, "Then lead the way." she jubilantly said,

With her approval, the team began to get ready for their trip. However, the nice feeling Velvet had for a few seconds went away as she saw Avernus with Eleanor and Laphicet together, walking in front of them. Not long ago, the sorcerer's place was beside her.

At that night, Van Eltia left the Titania's docks to the west. The trip was short and in the morning, the ship reached its destination. Laphicet turned to the rest of them that was on the deck, "It's here! This is the earthpulse point!" he shouted, eagerly.

Magilou narrowed her eyes and looked dismissively around their surroundings, "Nothing but open water as far as my eyes can see. Is this earthpulse down below somewhere?" She asked, indifferently.

Laphicet bit his lips and suddenly sank to his gloomy mood as he thought he had failed them.

Eizen removed his binoculars, "Of course there would be a lot of earthpulse points in the deep sea. Most of this world is covered by ocean." He annoyingly told Magilou.

Tia acknowledged Eizen's statement, "There're more earthpulse points underwater than you can find on dry land. But it would be near impossible to contain a therion under the ocean and I can't sense a defensive shield around here." She informed the group.

"It's a bust then," Velvet said, abrasively.

Laphicet quickly got discouraged by the results and Velvet's annoyed tone, "Sorry, everyone…" He said bleakly.

Rokurou suddenly spoke, "Wait a minute. We've seen a bug therion. You don't think there could be a fish one as well?" He asked.

Tia gave Rokurou a serious glare, "Don't be absurd. If there should be an aquatic therion, they need to contain it within a shield prison or it would swim away in this vast ocean. Although I can feel a lot of malevolence under the sea." She told him, brashly.

Eizen went to the other side and picked something up from a weapon racket, "But we need to try and I think I have just the solution for this." He raised his hand and showed the item that he was holding; a finishing rod.

The team stayed silent and remained indifferent. Eizen's eyes narrowed at the lack of appreciation and the absence of an enthusiastic reaction from his team, "Don't give me that look! I'll have you know this is superior fishing rod!" He held it with his two hands and cleared his throat, "This baby is nine feet long, made from a single piece of the finest bamboo, aged five years." His eyes gawked at the body of the rod, like a lover enjoying the company of their sweetheart, "Its exquisitely wrapped handle feels like an extension of your own arm. And just look at that elegant black lacquer finish." He described it, passionately. Eizen slowly touched the bottom of the fishing rod, "It's as perfect a fishing rod as there can be,"

Eizen looked at the group and saw their bewildered eyes. Eleanor was the first one to break the silence of the group, "Yeah… I'm sure it's a lovely fishing-pole, but we're talking about a therion, not just some random fish."

Velvet groaned and looked at Avernus as he shrugged her off, "All right if no one else will, I'm going to veto this fishing idea." She said, coldly.

"Aw, c' mon. I'm hungry. Even if all we catch is fish, at least we'll have dinner." Rokurou pleaded.

Magilou let out a drooling sound behind Velvet, "Mmm… I'd love to have me some koi or sockeye salmon!"

Velvet looked at Avernus one more time; he was holding a fishing-pole, twirling it in air,

"I'm not going to lie, I'm hungry too. Might as well do some fishing while we're at it." Avernus frankly said to them. Velvet shook her head but she came around, "Whatever, give me one of those rods," she indifferently told Eizen.

Velvet caught the pole as Eizen threw it at her. Her basic knowledge of "how to fish" was blurry,

"How do you attach the hook to the line?" She was holding the lure and struggling to find a place around the top, "Like this?" she said, unsurely.

Rokurou saw the scene and chuckled, "You don't go fishing much, do you?"

Velvet glared with an annoying look, "It's just been a while. I used to go fishing with my brother, sometimes."

Laphicet was examining his new fishing pole from up close, "This is my first time!" he said, grippingly.

Velvet decided it was the best time to hang out with the little malak. But before she could tell him, Eleanor quickly moved to his side, "I'll teach you how it's done!" Eleanor said to him, directly.

Velvet paused, Eleanor's sudden meddling grabbed Laphicet's attention away from her, "I didn't know you could fish, Eleanor." He said to her.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah when I was a little kid, old man Tenny from my village taught me. I caught a hundred fish over the years!" She proudly told him.

"Come here, Laphicet. If you want some first-hand imperial fishing lessons," Avernus generously called to him. Velvet, Laphicet, and Eleanor looked back and watched him setting up his own fishing pole. Eizen was intrigued, "I didn't know that you were an expert in fishing, prince of rogues." Eizen said in a mocking tone.

Avernus narrowed his eyes at him, "Your snarky assumption is baseless, Eizen. I spent most of my youth outside the palace walls. The life of luxury was not for me. During most of my quests, I had to hunt and fish for my food. Who do you think I'm? A good for nothing freeloader?" He frankly answered him.

Laphicet ran to his side. Avernus took his rod and explained it in details, patiently and in great details. First, he showed Laphicet the handle of the rod, "This is the grip section which you hold the rod and behind it is the thickest part of your rod." He then pointed to the top, "This is the tip, the most flexible part." He began to attach the reel and threading the line in slow movements, "Remember Laphicet; never over tighten the reel, it will crack your pole. Also if you look your rod from the back end, threading right will tighten it and threading left will loosen it." He patiently instructed the kid like a kind but serious tutor.

Tia gave him some lures with different colors. Avernus extended his arm and opened his hand, showing the lures to Laphicet, "Pick the right color based off the weather; On sunny days, try using a silver lure. The silver will help reflect light and attract attention. On a cloudy day, however, use a gold lure because of its high reflective properties. It can give off light on even on a stormy day." Avernus said to him in a silvery tone. The lesson ended as he knotted the lure to the hook. Avernus held the rod closer to Laphicet, offering him his fishing pole like a parent giving his child his first gift, he stood proudly.

"Wow, that's incredible! Thanks!" Laphicet said, gratefully.

Eleanor was stood there beside them, looking in admiration, "I could never have guessed you as an accomplished fisherman, Avernus!" She excitingly said to him.

"Ah, its nothing. You'll pick all kinds of skills when you're traveling the world." Avernus said, proudly.

Eizen smirked, "I'll give you plus one point on your pirate training." He said in a bossy tone.

"Just one?! C'mon I deserve a lot more Eizen!" He annoyingly told him.

Velvet was watching them. Rokurou and Magilou approached her from behind,

"Those three really get along. I have to say, making Eleanor a squire wasn't a bad idea. Now they look like a family. Avernus is being a good father and Eleanor is more like a sister to Laphicet, not his vessel." Rokurou honestly voiced his opinion.

Velvet frowned still staring at the scene. Her jealousy was caught by the witch. Magilou, grinning maliciously, moved closer to the millimeter of her ear, "Eleanor also got both of their numbers. Better watch out, Velvet, or she'll snatch them both away." She provocatively whispered in a sotto tone of voice.

Velvet was alarmed to Magilou's inciting statement, but she was right.

"Arthu…. Avernus." She softly but out of place called the sorcerer. But they had their heads deep in conversation.

"Hey… Laphicet…" Velvet called his name but her low voice couldn't reach the kid. Velvet suddenly remembered the times she went fishing with her brother.  
"Laphi!" she uncontrollably yelled his brother's name. Avernus, Eleanor, and Laphicet stopped their conversation. Laphicet's eyes widened as he looked back at Velvet, Avernus looked at Laphicet and nodded. The malak then left their side and went to Velvet.

Eleanor turned to Avernus, "Laphicet holds you in very high regards. He sees you more than a teacher." She told him, admiringly.

"What do you mean?" Avernus asked.

"Haven't you noticed? It's all because of the quality time you keep spending with him. Your love is a no-brainer when it comes to Laphicet. Those are the traits that only a loving parent would show his kids." Eleanor said, praising him. "I… I think I can see you with kids. Lots of kids. You'll make a good father." She suddenly looked down and sensed a warm sensation moving through her face. Telling him made her emotions harder to control, her cheeks crimsoned.

"Oh… Thanks, Eleanor. I'm not doing something special. Just looking after Laphicet. That's it." He said to her, humbly.

On the other side of the ship, Laphicet moved towards Velvet, "Huh? You meant me?" he asked her, puzzled.

Velvet quickly snapped out of her feeling, "Oh! I just…" She paused and rubbed her forehead, "Be careful there. Wouldn't want you falling into the water or anything."

Laphicet slightly frowned, "I'm not a little kid, you know!" he said in an irritated and angry tone.

Velvet sighed, "It's just that Laphi fell in once. A long time ago…" she said, appealingly.

Laphicet felt her sadness and backed down, "Laphi? You mean your younger brother?" he asked in a considerate tone.

Velvet swallowed, "That's right. You reminded me of him, is all."

"I see… is that all you wanted to say to me?" Laphicet firmly asked, waiting patiently.

"…Yeah, that's it." Velvet unsurely answered.

Laphicet closed his eyes, "Okay then. I'm going back to fishing with Avernus and Eleanor." He told her in a skulking tone.

Laphicet left her side and returned to Avernus and Eleanor. Magilou giggled, "Mm-mm… People aren't as easily swapped in and out as lures, are they?" she farcically told Velvet.

She looked back at Magilou with a threatening look, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It can mean anything and everything, especially for someone who wants to remain close to her friends," Magilou said, ludicrously.

Velvet clenched her fist, "Be more clear or else, Magilou."

"Hah, listen, Velvet; some men are good at following instructions. Laphicet and Avernus both remind me of two very eager puppies. Most men do, actually. But this is a good thing. Men, like puppies, can be trained, especially when it comes to dealing with people they care about. You like dogs more than cats, am I right? You need to do more than just that. Think girl, think." Magilou advised her. Her wide grin annoyed her.

Velvet went into a whirlwind of thoughts until suddenly, Benwick came to her side and took her fishing rod from her hands. He tested the lines, "Oh, Velvet! You got to get it a lot tighter than that. Here, let me take a look at it." The pirate went to the other side, leaving her to collect her disordered thoughts.

Laphicet was watching Avernus closely as he was instructing him to how to throw the line, his light hair shone under the sun and the daylight reflected from his obsidian and glass looking armor guards. The calm wind moved his feather earrings and his long coat around to some extent. "Avernus, have you ever went fishing with your dad?" Laphicet asked him, plainly.

Avernus looked back at him, confused with his question, "No, my father was always busy with his royal duties and responsibilities… But I promised myself that if I ever had a kid, the first thing I would do was to bring him to the sea and teach him how to fish," He then glanced at Laphicet's innocent face and noticed that he was staring at him. Avernus finally understood at that moment that Laphicet's facial expression mirrored his own. But the most prevalent of all, Laphicet was copying his behavior. Eleanor was right.

As he was caught off guard by his thoughts, he heard Benwick snatching Velvet's fishing rod. Avernus narrowed his eyes at the pirate and gently gave Laphicet his rod. He silently went towards Benwick and with a quick move, grabbed Velvet's fishing pole from his hands. Even he was busy with Laphicet's and Eleanor's training, he would never have left Velvet hanging.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Benwick nearly shouted as he was stunned by his action.

Avernus gauntlet glowed and he began to touch the reel and the thread, "Adding some improvement to the rod, Benwick. No need to get upset or anything." He calmly said to the pirate.

He huffed at the sorcerer, "But I'm the better fisherman here, Avernus!" Benwick complained.

Avernus raised his brows as the enchantment was done. He gave the rod back to Benwick and looked him straight in the eye, "No one said that you weren't." he casually told him and returned to Laphicet and Eleanor's side.

Benwick began to check ups and downs of the rod to figure out what Avernus did to it. Velvet slowly walked to him, "Can I have my rod back?" she asked in hasty tone.

Benwick nearly jumped, "Hey! Don't rush me here. If I don't get this squared away now, it'll just cause you trouble later. Besides, Avernus did something to it and I don't know what." He answered her.

Velvet eyes widened when she heard the sorcerer's name, "Did you say Avernus?! What did he do to it?" She anxiously asked.

Benwick shook his head, "I don't know. He said something about "improvement" probably using some of his magic on it." He unsurely answered.

Velvet looked at Avernus, still busy with Laphicet and Eleanor, " _So he didn't forget about me… but those three look like they're having fun."_ she said to herself and slightly smiled, " _You damn soft-hearted fool_."

Out of blue, Velvet hear Eizen and Rokurou arguing, "Hey, Eizen, how about a competition? Let's see who can catch the biggest fish." Rokurou said to Eizen in a challenging tone.

Eizen frowned, "Don't be ridiculous. Fishing is a solitary battle. It's about meditation and self-control… But I suppose I can't deny I really want to put this rod to the test."

Rokurou chuckled, "Haha! Then it's settled. We just need to convince Avernus to join us and it would be the greatest fishing competition!"

Velvet walked closer to them, "Why do you need Avernus for the competition?" she inquired.

Eizen grinned, "We want to take him away from his household duties. It would be good for him to balance his dad attitude." Eizen answered in a mocking tone.

Velvet scowled and folded her arms, "Yeah, I agree. His behavior is annoying right now. Playing a family man. Pfft… idiot." She said in an envious tone.

"Hey! Avernus! Enough with playing the patriarch for your team and get back to the singles! We've got a fishing competition and I swear, if you don't join, I'll send you back to Titania on a rowboat." Eizen shouted.

Avernus and Eleanor turned their heads toward him. Avernus was looking irritated. He sighed and left Laphicet's and Eleanor's side.

She abruptly heard Benwick calling out her name. She went back to him. The pirate presented her rod, "All set. Whatever Avernus did to the threads made them so strong that it could even catch a whale if you wanted to! The rest is up to you. Now get out there and fish up a big one!" He excitingly explained.

Velvet shook her head, feeling guilty for the things she said behind Avernus's back. She was twice as annoyed now, "…Might as well give it a shot. It's not like everyone else remembers what we're here for." She uncaringly told him.

The team dispersed around deck, each waiting patiently for a prey to catch their lures. After a few minutes, Laphicet excitingly yelled, "Something's pulling the line!"

Avernus ran back to his side, "Laphicet, lift the rod back up in the air to pull the fish toward you. But watch out for tension on the line." He calmly instructed him.

"lowering rod, spinning my reel, lift up to pull the fish closer… repeat. Got it!" Laphicet rehearsed Avernus's lessons in a serious tone.

Eleanor crouched and leveled her head as the same as Laphicet, "Stay calm. Fishing isn't about strength. It's about timing." She gently told him.

"Ready?... Now!" Eleanor shouted.

Laphicet quickly pulled the rod. Something came out of the water and crashed on the deck. Velvet looked at the remains and sighed. It was a broken chest with horn-looking ornaments inside it, "Well, what do you know? Neither a fish nor a therion." She said, unimpressed and dispassionately.

Laphicet snuffled. Eleanor picked the horns up and presented it to the little malak, "It looks like it'd fit you, though, Laphicet. Why don't you try it on?" she said in a hearty voice.

Magilou winked, "I agree! Maybe it'll bring out his unique personality."

Laphicet hesitated to wear it. Avernus watched him and suddenly, snapped his fingers.

 _Poof!_

something appeared on his head. They looked at him and noticed two sets of three long horns had appeared on each side of his head. "See? I have dragon horns too, Laphicet." He proudly boasted to the little malak. Avernus then raised his hand and clenched them, "Bring out your inner dragon!" he humorously said.

Laphicet quickly picked the horns up and wore them. Magilou smirked, "Like father, like son, huh?" she whispered to herself.

Eleanor clapped for him, "See, what did I tell you? It looks great on you, Laphicet!" she enthusiastically said.

Laphicet blushed, "You… really think so?"

Magilou looked back and forth between Avernus and Laphicet, "Yeah! Just give it a few years for your hair to grow longer and add two more horns on each side and you'll have the same charm as Avernus." She frankly said to him.

Velvet slowly turned to them and saw Laphicet and Avernus. She frowned, "What are you doing, Avernus? Take those off, you're a grown man, not a child." She harshly said to him.

Laphicet groaned and went back to pick up his rod. Avernus noticed his frustrated look, "Hey, don't take it seriously, Laphicet. Velvet is… always like that." He said, comfortingly.

Laphicet looked back at him, "We must catch the therion, maybe then Velvet will finally see me for who I'm." he said to him in a serious tone.

Avernus smile and nodded, "Then we will continue our efforts to catch the cursed beast!" He humorously declared, trying to cheer up Laphicet.

An hour had passed. Rokurou wiggled his rod, "Ugh… not a bite." He turned to Avernus and shouted, "Hey! Anything on your end?"

"No… nothing," Avernus answered in a disappointing tone.

Eizen narrowed his eyes at them, "Oh, quit your whining you two…"

Eleanor suddenly cried, "Oh! I think I got something!" she pulled her rod and another chest jumped out of the water. To their annoyance, it contained a rounded eyeglass with whirls painted on each side. Magilou also pulled her pole and a new wooden chest darted onto the deck. She opened it and found a fake mustache. Avernus chuckled, "Those might look good on your sassy face, Magilou." He teased her. The witch snorted, "Can't beat those horns though,"

Velvet released her rod and moaned in irritation, "Not a single decent catch."

Laphicet rested his pole near the railing and went walked to each side, collecting the glass and the fake mustache from Magilou and Eleanor. Velvet turned and saw him wearing all three items. She narrowed her eyes, looking uninterested, "You look ridiculous, take those off." She abrasively said to him.

Laphicet suddenly squeezed his small fists and shouted, "Stop it! What do you know about me and Avernus, anyway?"

Laphicet's tantrum made Velvet to paused for a moment. She was stunned by his outburst, "I… I know those looks silly on you both..." she flatly told him.

Laphicet forcefully removed the accessories from his face, "All you know is your "Laphi" and "Arthur", not me and Avernus!" He said in an accusatory tone of voice.

Those words stabbed her cold heart, piercing it to the core. She closed her eyes and stayed silent. She just couldn't let them go. Avernus walked to Laphicet's side and place his hand on his shoulder, smiling and trying to comfort him.

All of a sudden, Velvet rod began to move, "Velvet, something is pulling your fishing pole!" Rokurou informed her.

Velvet darted to her rod and grabbed it before it could be dragged into the sea. She placed her left foot on the railing and pulled the rod, forcefully.

"It's a big one!" said Eizen.

Velvet gathered enough strength, gasping as she yanked it hard. Something large came out of the water and landed on the deck, splashing water all around them.

Avernus looked closely, "It is a… big… pot. Yeah." He said in an airy tone. The team sighed, still no sign of a living creature. Laphicet walked to the pot and examined it from up-close. His eyes widened, "Something is inside it…"

The sorcerer noticed a living creature of some sort was coming out of the pot. "Tentacles! Laphicet, get back!" He suddenly yelled and grabbled Laphicet's arm, pulling him away from the pot.

In a matter of seconds, a large octopus looking daemon leaped out of the jar. Eleanor and Laphicet mouths stayed open. Avernus detected more octo daemons following the first one. The team readied their weapons and conjured their artes. The octo daemons arms anchored themselves on the deck, their circular and adhesive suckers let out a disgusting and squeezing sound as they moved around.

Velvet was disturbed, "I wished they'd stop making those noises!" she belligerently said.

Avernus looked at Laphicet, "Target their eyes! They're at the top of their heads!"

The sorcerer sensed magic bolts were passing above his head. His eyes followed them as they drilled into one of daemon's head. The top shell exploded but it didn't faze it. The daemon kept coming right at them. Eleanor twirled her spear and pointed her weapon at the closest octodaemon. She ran and jabbed it through the mouth. The blue blood poured out of it, but its tentacles grabbed her arms and legs. Eleanor's eyes widened, her face was wrinkled. "Eww! It got me!" she screamed. Rokurou quickly dashed and raised both of his swords. With a deafening shout, his blades landed on the arms and sliced them clean.

The armless daemon rolled on the deck. Rokurou came to Eleanor and freed her of the sticky and amputated tentacles. A large bolt of electrical magic shot to the injured daemon and it disappeared in a ball of blinding light. Eleanor turned back and saw Tia still on her firing pose. "Tentacles give me nightmares." She said to her.

Avernus looked at Velvet and saw her fighting three other octo daemons. Strangely, there were more eager to target the girls instead of them. Velvet dodged their arms, and stabbed the closest one in the middle, pulling it off the ground and holding it on top of her head. Its heavyweight forced it to slide back through her stabbed blade. The daemon was slowly sliced in the half.

Suddenly, another daemon grabbed her legs from behind and then, her left arm. Its tentacles attach themselves and began moving around her arm and legs. Avernus hesitated and swallowed. A series of unwanted and displaced thoughts crossed his mind. Velvet quickly unsheathed her foot blade and flipped her body. She landed on her right arm and performed a quick backspin. Her blades cut through the arms and sliced and diced the daemon. Its body part along with blue liquids splashed around her.

Another daemon charged her. Velvet transformed her demonic arm, ready to crush the creature. Abruptly, she heard a loud sound of galvanic energy and the daemon was enveloped in bright light. The squeezing sound turned to naught along with the animal. Avernus quickly jumped in front of Velvet, acting as if he was protecting her. She was annoyed,

"Go find your own fights, Avernus! I don't need your help!" She furiously ordered him.

Avernus was sweating. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "You… stay back. I'll protect you against tenti… I mean daemons!" He breathy said to her which in turn piqued her interest.

"I don't need protection! What the hell is wrong with you?" she said, irritably.

Avernus swallowed once more, "I can't! It's just… I can't get that image out of my head! I can't let them touch you!"

"What kind of image are you talking about?!" she inquisitively asked.

"The tentacles… and you… they're not a good combination." he quietly said.

Velvet paused for a moment, but she was not stupid. Her eyes widened then frowned and gritted her teeth, "You… You and your perverted dirty mind!"

"I can't help it! Alright?! Just stay back and let me handle them!" He pleaded to Velvet.

Unexpectedly, a new set of growling was heard coming out of the pot. Avernus narrowed his eyes and noticed a group of zombies was pouring out in great numbers. Then, the pot itself transformed into a large daemon with two disembodied half heads on each side and a rounded head in the middle. The malevolence was gushing out of it in large quantities. Its growl echoed through the area.

"An octopus army, a horde of the undead… what the hell is this damn thing?!" Velvet shouted.

Avernus began to sweat more, murmuring some phrases, " _Octopuses, zombies, demonic pots with loads of malevolence… I've had enough of your bullshit_ …"

The air felt thick and heavy. A dark cloud began to form on top of their heads, blocking the sunlight. Eleanor and Laphicet felt a surge of energy moving in and out of their bonds with Avernus. Tia grinned, "Oh, here we go again…" she whispered to herself.

Their eyes widened as they looked up, the sky flashed as lightning bolts began to shot from the cloud. Avernus raised his staff, a gleam of electricity traveled vertically from the cloud and hit the Dreamshadow in an instant. They covered their eyes to avoid the blinding flare. The currents alternated around them. The crew felt mains hum along with a vibration that was induced by magnetic force. Velvet opened her eyes and saw Avernus's staff along with his right arm were covered by blue and white lightning twirling around them.

The sorcerer pointed the Dreamshadow at the Pandora Pot, " **Thunder… Break**!" He shouted his arte, stridently.

The area flashed again. The thunderbolt traveled from daemon to daemon, electrocuting each one. The area covered in white light and then the zombies and octodaemons exploded with a squishy sound.

The sky cleared. The area reeked of burning meat. Nothing was left of the daemon horde, except for traces of sticky and blue liquid on the deck and a normal pot, sitting silently.

Everyone turned to Avernus, he was crouching and gasping for air, "It's… over… isn't it?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

Velvet turned to him, "Yeah, whatever you did it made the pot to behave itself." She said.

Eizen quickly darted to the pot, "Wait, Velvet! Don't eat it" he pleaded.

Velvet frowned and folded her arms, "It's a pot. I'm not going to eat it."

Eleanor sighed, "I guess there weren't any therions to be found here after all." She disappointingly said.

Magilou placed her arms behind her head, looking uninterested, "Yeah if there'd been any, you'd think Eizen's reaper curse would have drawn them out somehow."

Eleanor's eyes widened, "Oh! So that's why all we caught today were weird useless things!"

Velvet gave Eizen a scolding glare, "Right, I forgot about the curse. So all this was Eizen's fault, huh?"

Laphicet was beside Avernus, they both looked tired and disheartened, "My power didn't end up helping us out at all…" He said in a brittle voice.

Velvet turned to Laphicet, "No… but I know, like Avernus, you're not the type to give up after a little setback… isn't that right, Phi?" She encouragingly said to him.

Avernus raised one of his brows. Laphicet looked up, "Huh? Phi?" he wondered.

Velvet looked the other way, "It's your nickname. Not a whole lot of thought put into it, but…" she slowly turned her head back, "You're you. You're Phi." She told him, softly.

Laphicet's face glimmered with hope and happiness. Magilou nodded, "I like it, it has personality. But…" She then turned to Avernus, "We need to know what you think of it."

Avernus and Velvet stared at each other for a moment. The sorcerer smiled and nodded, "I approve, the thought that was behind is what matters the most, but I like the name too, works well." he honestly and appreciatively said.

Laphicet chuckled, "Thanks!"

Velvet slightly smiled, "Of course, if you still feel like giving up…"

Laphicet quickly shook his head, "No! I'm going to find us the next earthpulse point!" He said, compassionately.

The sun was setting on the horizon. Velvet and Laphicet were staring into each other's eyes and smiling at the same time. Each of them got what they wanted. Unknown to them, Avernus was watching them, he experienced the intense connection between the two.

He sensed his first true victory.


	27. A Spell for Empty Hearts Part I

**Chapter XXVII: A Spell for Empty Hearts Part I**

Following a day of intense adventure, Van Eltia returned to the hideout. Its hulking anchors fell into the waters and the pirate ship docked in the front pier. The crew disembarked one by one. Avernus, Tia, Eleanor, and Phi were both occupied talking about the dragons, walking in front of the rest.

"… So how do the dragons fly? Aren't their bodies too heavy to take off from the ground and keep themselves in the air?" Phi asked.

"Yep, their bodies are heavy but not that heavy. Their bones are hollow, like bats and birds. Most of them jump higher before clapping their wings to start their flight and nearly all of them use magic to help them fly." Avernus described.

"Magic?" Phi wondered.

"Yes, Phi. Dragons are furnaces of magic. They use it frequently for nearly everything they do; casting offensive and defensive artes, geolocation, sensing their prey, and the wingless ones primarily use magic to levitate above the ground."

Eleanor's thoughts were also solely focused on the topic, "You sure know a lot about dragons." She remarked.

Tia giggled, decided to shed more lights, "Hyland has a long history of worshiping the dragons. They tried to control and command nearly all of the mystic creatures at some point; malakhims, daemons, and even dragons. But their success was mostly about finding more about their anatomy rather than making any progress with their primary goals." She said.

"But aren't the dragons, evil? I mean they're the byproduct of malevolence after all. How your empire even considered worshiping them?!" Eleanor wondered, raising her voice.

Avernus stared blankly for a brief moment, the usual brightness he always had in his expression was gone, "Our…" He sighed, "The Hyland's history is riddled with dark times and malicious acts. But they tried to change in the last century… or did their best as far as I know. But we did worship Tia." He explained with a straight face.

Eleanor and Phi both glanced at the sophisticated lady malak. "So people of Hyland worshiped you? Like an Empyrean?" Eleanor inquired.

"Not like an Empyrean. People's belief in my existence had been inconsistent throughout the ages. The power I would get from their reverence was mostly not enough to help them with the peace that the minority desired." Tia explained.

Phi began to stroke his chin, "People's worship can give you power?"

Tia looked at Phi, smiling at his wondering nature, "Yes, greater malakhims can thrive on people's faith. The more recognition, the more strength they draw from the land. Otherwise, you'll have a hard time reaching your full potential. In some cases, you will be drained of your vigor and you'll fall into slumber, like these Empyreans."

Out of nowhere, Phi felt a spiritual apathy. He focused at Eleanor but she was deeply in thought and didn't seem to bother by anything. He slowly looked back at Avernus; his face was gentle but his eyes were looking disturbed.

Phi was looking at the stony textures of the dock. He could sense Avernus's grief, much like a malak would understand from their vessel. He guessed that it was a side effect of Eleanor's pact with Avernus. Suddenly, his teacher's sadness was gone. Phi looked up and saw Avernus smiling again at someone,

"Hey, Velvet! Join us for some lessons about the mythical dragons! You may even learn a thing or two about me… I mean us!" Avernus shouted.

Velvet was speaking with Eizen as he was carefully moving their newly acquired pot. She turned to him, shaking her head,

"Absolutely not. Eizen's lecture about his rod, this pot, and your instructions for fishing was enough for one day." She coldly answered.

Avernus frowned, looking irritated, " _Suit yourself_ …" He whispered. His gloomy mood was back. Phi was certain of their new bond.

Tia saw Eizen carrying the pot and went to his side. Avernus, Eleanor, and Phi suddenly, found themselves welcomed by Kamoana and Dyle near the entrance to the main hall,

"Hey, you guys! Did you find what you were looking for?" Dyle asked.

Avernus slowly shook his head, "No, unfortunately not. But we're not going to give up that easily. We just have to try harder, am I right, Phi?" He said optimistically and looked at the malak.

Phi couldn't have been happier. His face was shining, his eyes brimming with hope. He was now in high spirits; Velvet finally accepted him for who he was and he shared a mental bond with Avernus, opening new possibilities to learn new things, his confidence was nearly reaching its peak.

Kamoana ran towards Avernus and Eleanor. She jumped in joy for reasons yet unknown to them, "Avernus, Eleanor! Dyle said that you two got married yesterday! Is that true? Please tell me it's true!" she yelled passionately and in her corky voice.

Avernus face went through a rough adjustment. He looked at Dyle with a frown worst that Velvet's gaze, "Married?! Where did you get that nonsense idea, lizard?!" He inquired, abrasively.

The Dyle's reptilian face went pale, "Well… Umm… the thing that serious lady did to you two… it really looked like a wedding oath or something… I thought…" he stuttered.

Avernus covered his eyes and slowly shook his head, waiting and hoping for Eleanor to say something and clear things up; like a teacher to hear if his student had learned her lesson.

She didn't say anything.

He turned to her and noticed her flushed face, "Really, Eleanor?! A little help, please?!" he asked, appealingly and shocked at the same time.

Eleanor gobbled trying to be somewhat supportive. Avernus's scolding eyes made her falter and somehow, she failed. "I … don't…" muttering and faltering in her response.

After staring for a brief moment, she lowered her head and stayed silent. Avernus sighed and managed to salvage a smile from his mixed facial expression for Kamoana, "No, we didn't get married or anything. That was more like an oath of… friendship." He calmly explained.

Eleanor quickly raised her head, looking displeased at his immediate and quick dismissive act, she folded her arm and look the other way, "You could've been a little bit subtler about it at least, Avernus." She complained.

Kamoana's face shifted from a cheerful look to a gloomy one, "Aw… but you two look cute together!"

Eleanor swallowed, "I… I don't know, do we?" she asked Avernus, unsurely.

The sorcerer turned to her once more, now, he was looking indignant. Phi's eyes were darting from Eleanor to Avernus.

Suddenly, the pack leader intervened, the hair on the back of their neck stood up, "What's with "cute" and "wedding" talks?" Velvet asked, indifferently but inquisitively at the same time.

Eleanor faked a smile and tried to dismiss the situation, "It's nothing, just a misunderstanding on Kamoana's part." She said with a shaking voice.

Velvet shrugged, showing her disinterest as usual. "Heh, whatever. It's not like you're contributing to our mission with these inane talks." She coldly said and walked towards the main door. Eleanor let a sigh of relief, but she didn't know that it was too soon.

Phi felt a sense of trouble in his mentor. Avernus shifted his attention back to Velvet, her disinterest and ignorance bothered him again. The tiresome trips, enduring a new squire and a powerful malak at the same time, and Velvet's disheartening behavior brought out his only childish aspect; his impulse control.

"Kamoana thought that Eleanor and I got married. She also thinks that we both look cute as a "Couple"." He seriously told Velvet, in an inducing tone.

She stopped for a moment and slowly turned back and looked at him. Avernus moved closer to Eleanor and place his hand on her shoulder, "What do you think, boss? Do we look the type? Hmm?" He jokingly said, tilting his head slightly to a side, grinning closely to what Magilou did most of the time. Kamoana kept nodding. Velvet narrowed her eyes, but he wasn't going to back down,

"Hey, Eleanor, do you want to go and grab something to eat when we get back to Loegres?"

Eleanor startled and surprised, "Hah?! Me?!..." but she soon noticed his silly act and shook her head in disagreement, "That's… I think it's inappropriate for us." She quietly said.

Avernus pulled her closer, "C' mon! we will have some fun! It's not like I'm a strict teacher or something." He mockingly said.

Eleanor was mildly shaking, melting from the enormous amount of shame she was experiencing. She thought that Velvet would probably be furious now.

Contrary to her expectations, Velvet eyes were widened, blinking rapidly and more in shock than anything.

The sorcerer suddenly sneered, and slowly shook his head, "Who am I kidding… you don't even care." He said in a bitter and quiet tone.

Velvet gasped as she sensed an overwhelming sadness; her frowning was back and she felt her heart cracked inside of her chest. Seeing him with another girl was one thing and accusing her of not caring about him was another blow she wasn't expecting.

She looked down, her eyes seemed to be saddened and disturbed, but they soon vanished behind her hair.

Unfortunately for Avernus, he was wrong in his assumption.

"…you're horrible." she quietly whispered.

She quickly turned towards the entrance, her long hair floated higher in the air and followed her, like a long, black trail of sorrow and beauty. Velvet went inside, heartbroken and Phi quickly followed her. " _And to think I wanted to cook something nice just for him… hah! In your dreams!_ "

"Do you think what you did was right?" Eleanor said in a scolding tone. Avernus turned and saw her frowning. "You must go and apologize, now."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Eleanor was right; he might've gone too far. He immediately left Eleanor's side. Looking indifferent, he straightly walked to the door, trying to contain his mixed feeling, "I'm going to get a drink." He emotionlessly said.

Now relieved, Eleanor put her hand on her chest and breathed. Eleanor stood there, thinking about Avernus, Velvet, and Phi; the strangest family she had ever seen. but it didn't last, for the main door was shut with a loud bang, pulling her out of the brief moment of distraction.

Avernus walked inside the newly established kitchen area. He desperately went through crates and boxes for something to drink, but the crew hadn't unloaded the main cargo yet. There were just freshly caught daemon fishes for the therions. He pulled a small chair from below the main table, groaning and sitting on it.

Avernus felt like a total jerk, an awful person. He had lost his coolness but it was too late to make up for it, the damage had been done. He was lost in different scenarios and thoughts until,

 ** _Kikikiki-ki-ki-kuk...kuk...kuk...kuh._**

He heard the hoarse high-pitched scream of Griffin coming from the top of the cupboard in front of him. He looked up and smirked, "Are you looking for something to eat, Griffin?" he loudly asked.

The bird stared at him in the eyes and let out another scream. Avernus rubbed his chin, thinking, "I guess there should be a newly caught daemon fishes that Benwick put here in the box for you, with the remainder of malevolence still fresh inside of them." He said and went through the crates and picked up an ugly and terrifying looking demonic fish.

He extended his arm, wiggling it, "Here you go, your majesty." He jokingly said and offered the fish.

The hawk made softer croaking noises, swooped down and landed on his gauntlet. Griffin's beak pierced into the fish's flesh and began consuming it. Avernus kept watching the Griffin eating its share for a while.

Abruptly, the giggles of a witch disturbed his solace. The sorcerer slowly lowered his arm and glanced at the Magilou as she was leaning against the door frame with a small bottle in her hand,

"Have you feel this lonely that Griffin feels like a better companion now?" Magilou said jeeringly.

His eyes turned back to the bird, "Maybe. For a therion, he's pretty much laid-back," He replied, derisively.

"Where is your "Big sister Tia"?"

Avernus sighed, "Tia's spending time talking to Eizen. It seems that they have a lot to share... and a lot in common."

Magilou slowly walked towards him, Avernus skeptically looked at her as she smirked.

"I've to say, you Shepherds, are heartless. Or it's just our own "evil" personalities are rubbing off on you, corrupting your well-behaved soul into a rebel child." She said and winked.

"I don't care what you think, Magilou." He indifferently said, his eyes were still on the hawk.

"Listen; I know you're frustrated and tired, but a word of advice from your loveable and noble wicked witch; Never, ever do that to a girl, daemon or no daemon. That was like the worst thing you could ever do to someone." She informatively said.

He looked up and stared her right in the eyes,

"Want a word of advice from a heartless Shepherd? Never. Ever. Meddle. In my affairs, nosy witch." He said to her in a threatening voice.

"Then don't find it strange when you end up in her stomach." Magilou mockingly replied.

" _Better to endure your nonsense_ …" He whispered to himself.

Magilou moved closer, "But the main question is; just why? What is the problem to be like us?"

Avernus growled in annoyance, "What do you mean by us?"

"Eizen for example, I don't see him trying to get too close to everyone, besides his lectures about history or some bizarre object. Or Rokurou, that free spirit that no one can hope to control. He doesn't care about anything, except for times when he wants to cut everything down to pieces. Even Velvet doesn't concern herself about being involved with anyone. Why not just finish your work here and go back to your kingdom and enjoy ruling over peasants and normal folks? We're not some interesting bunch to get attached to." she inquisitively asked.

Griffin was finished with his meal, let out another scream and flew away. Avernus leaned back and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes,

"I just… want to enjoy every second of my life. Especially when you know that you don't have much time."

Magilou sighed, "That's nonsense. Each of our lives is in danger as of now and you're no exception. That's not a good excuse to go crazy over some daemon girl, or maybe I got the wrong impression that you're "mature" enough to not add drama into this." She mockingly said.

Avernus smirked, "Nonsense, ha? Well, strap in for a long tale."

Magilou raised her brow, "Oh, please do tell!"

Avernus laid back on the chair put his feet up on the table,

"Our creed had a lot of secrets that we kept from the public, those secrets were even kept from me for some time. When you're a Shepherd, you'll be forced into making decisions for everyone, decisions that are going to scar your soul no matter what. You'll have to live with the consequences and carry all those burdens so others won't have to." He blinked and stared into Magilou's comical gesture,

"That's enough to corrupt you with malevolence, but we endure it by believing in our hearts that what we're doing is going to benefit everyone. However, during times of chaos and darkness, this is different."

"How so?" she asked, now listening seriously.

Avernus swallowed as he remembered the first time he heard it from Tia, "When misery falls upon the people, the daemon lords will prey on the weak. Sentient figures who can control and coordinate hordes of daemons or dragons. The corruption of malevolence will spread among the population at a faster rate than normal. Those Shepherds that are unlucky to be active and entangled by these events, will have their souls mauled and torn by the infinite amount of malevolence they have to deal with. They also forced to do some dirty works too."

Magilou eyes flashed, those words were familiar to her.

Avernus pushed his hips as far back as he could on the chair and sat straight. "Even if the Shepherd survives the battles, their soul will forever be marked and tainted. They would watch themselves ultimately succumb to malevolence, in forty, thirty, or even ten years, they would turn into a something they trained to kill."

"Was there a solution?" Magilou asked as the bottle in her hand kept rotating on her finger.

Avernus bitterly smiled, "No, there wasn't a solution to prevent the turning, because as long as you remembered what you did, your heart would always generate malevolence from the negative emotions of despair, hatred, and cowardice, no matter what. But there is a poetic way to finish it yourself; the process of turning into daemons begins with nightmares and bad omens, then you can sense the darkness and your well-being will deteriorate.

When the signs intensify, the Shepherd will promote his first squire and is celebrated by his comrades and families. After saying his goodbyes, he travels to a dragon lair of his choosing; to fight their one last glorious battle and to end it on their own terms."

"That… really sounds…interesting." She plainly expressed. "But I think Abbey found a way to combat this unpleasant side effect."

Avernus narrowed his eyes in skepticism, "You seem to be a lot informed, Magilou… mind if you tell me what that is?"

"I've my own methods to acquire information… like Bienfu!" She sarcastically said.

"Bienfu having access to highest Abbey's secret… that's just absurd. But I don't care, tell me what it is." Avernus demanded.

Out of blue, she extended her arm and offered him the small bottle, "Before telling you anything… Here, drink it." She said, sincerely.

Avernus glanced at the bottle and then at the witch herself, "What is this?"

"I told you, it's a gift. A regular smoothie to soothe that pain you're enduring." She said, poetically.

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the witch, "A drink from a witch? Are you taking me for a fool?!"

She waved her hand, "Nope, nothing evil or foul at play. I promise."

Avernus shook his head, "I will not drink this mysterious concoction you brew out of nowhere, Magilou."

Tia suddenly entered the kitchen, "It's safe, just a delicious smoothie. I know how she made it. You don't need to worry about it."

Avernus sighed nodded. He took the bottle and examined it from up close; it contained some sort of a crimson liquid. He opened the cap, reddish steam came out of it. Avernus brought his nose closer to smell the drink,

"It smells of rosemary, lilac, lily, and primrose… I put my trust in you, Tia." He raised the bottle and sipped it up.

Magilou and Tia both smirked at the same time. Avernus put the bottle on the table and violently shook his head, "That was… actually good, Magilou. Okay… tell me about the solution."

Magilou leaned back against the wall once more, "A shadow."

Avernus raised one of his brows, waiting for her to say the rest.

"As you probably already know, your sincerity and conviction alone could not save the world. To remain free of malevolence, you need someone to do those dirty works for you. A shadow." She answered, thoroughly.

"How this shadow won't generate malevolence themselves?" Avernus wondered.

"No, their belief in the exorcists as the saviors of the word is pure and unyielding, even more than Shepherd and his exorcists. A mountain of ice that will neither boil nor melt nor break. People with frozen hearts to be precise." She said, comprehensively.

Avernus remained silent for a few moments, "Well… I guess I can't be a frozen man. I'd rather live passionately than to survive with a senseless and a frozen heart… Thanks, Magilou."

The witch extended her arm in a stately gesture and stared proudly into the horizon, "I'll accept gifts as compliment young one, or you can try to go crazy for me too!"

Avernus cocked his head, moving his pointer finger to the sides in the gesture of "No".

Velvet suddenly entered the room, first, oblivious to Avernus's presence. She wiggled some kind of a paper in front of her face,

"Has any of you lost a letter recently?" she asked and as soon as her eyes met with the sorcerer, she gasped and frowned.

Tia slowly shook her head, looking at Avernus and Magilou. They followed her movement,

"No. Does it say who the sender is?" Tia asked.

"Phi read a name… Uzfmiwuw Uexuv or something like that."

Tia grinned like she knew who it was, "Go and give it to Eizen, he knows what to do with it."

"Oh, that was helpful." She indifferently said and without uttering another word, left the room. Avernus let out a prolonged sigh and slowly stood up, "See you later girls, and thanks for the drink, wicked witch."

Tia and Magilou kept their smiles as he left the kitchen. After a brief moment, they both burst into laughter. "I can't wait to see the results! I've never tested a working love potion before. Thanks for the formula though!" Magilou held her fist closer to her chest as her eyes flashed with wicked thoughts. Tia giggled and slowly walked to the door.

"Hey, Tia, one question." Magilou called out to her, Tia stopped, waiting, "What Avernus sees in Velvet?" Magilou asked in a serious tone.

Tia turned her body towards her, "He sees an Alpha Wolf." Tia frankly answered.

Magilou raised her head, "What?" She was more intrigued than before.

"Avernus is a Shepherd, his primary responsibility is the safety and welfare of the people, using his rod and staff to protect his flock…"

Magilou snapped her fingers, "So that's what his look represents! Just like a normal shepherd!"

Tia frowned, "Don't interrupt me!" she said in her scolding and a raised voice. Magilou grinned and stayed silent,

"Anyway, the difference is, he's not protecting a group of defenseless sheep this time, he is working with wolves. Velvet is an alpha female wolf, a leader and she's kind of one with herself, both in physical and emotional and most importantly, she owns her life. Velvet is confident, radiant and she makes no excuse for her authority." Tia explained slowly and tolerantly.

"A pack leader…" Magilou said, quietly to herself.

"Precisely. Although self-sufficient, an alpha female wolf is devoted to her family. I understood that she's caring, at least when it comes to Phi, Eleanor, and even the dense man himself. But each alpha female needs an alpha male. Avernus indirectly wants to fill that role, even so, he doesn't know it himself; the role of an alpha wolf male is knowing what's best for the pack and has a calming effect for the rest. They are even more tender than their female counterparts."

"They're taking care of their pup Phi alright…so, a shepherd falling for a she-wolf and turning into another wolf himself… you know that wolves are monogamous animals; if they pair with each other, they mate for life." Magilou observed.

Tia's look went pale and stared blankly into the wall, "Yes, unfortunately, I know that too… But they're different people, although, sometimes I think he was a wolf himself all along or he had the potential to be one. But I'm still not sure if there something else he sees in those yellow eyes?"

Back in the docks, Avernus found the group getting ready for their departure to Midgand in the morning. Rokurou and Phi were standing far from the group and waving their hands at the sorcerer,

"Hey! Avernus! Did you know about Eizen's letter to a lady friend?" Rokurou subtly asked.

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

"He was sending a gift with a letter to someone. A really polite one with incredible penmanship!" Phi described it, his cheeks heated up.

"Yeah, I didn't know old Reeps had it in him!" Rokurou said, smirking.

Avernus shrugged but unknown to them, Eizen was standing right behind them, "I can hear you three you know!"

Phi and Rokurou dashed to the gates but they were too slow for Eizen's hands and soon they got hit by two backhands, courtesy of the reaper himself. Avernus sighed, looking down and unimpressed. Eizen came to his side and signaled Rokurou who was rubbing his back. Phi was watching them but the swordsman said something and he went back in the base, alone.

Avernus picked up that something was up. Eizen and Rokurou wickedly smiled at him, "We've got something interesting planned for tonight. Just the three of us, plus Benwick of course."

The sorcerer's glance jumped from the reaper to the swordsman, suspicious. "O-okay, what's this plan of yours?"

Eizen walked to the direction the second dock on the other side of the Titania, "Follow me." He confidently said.

The trio traversed the ruined path behind the prison and finally managed to get to a secluded wooden pier. Avernus focused in the darkness and could make a silhouette of a man holding some kind of a rope.

When they approached, Avernus could hear something hissing quietly.

"You're late, first mate!" the voice of the unknown man identified him to be Benwick. He moved into the light. Avernus noticed that he was shirtless and his face was red from excitement.

Eizen smirked and with Rokurou and Avernus, moved to the other side of the dock.

Avernus eyes widened in shock, "What the hell is that?" He slowly asked.

It was dark but he saw a creature that resembled a young woman with curves in all the right places; hourglass figure, large breasts, round hips, but with several tentacles as legs. She was stuck in a large net and hissed louder as they got closer.

"That Avernus, is one of the wonders of the seas, "The Kraken Queen"." Eizen introduced, having his hands on his hips.

"The Kraken… what? That's more look like a mermaid but… an octa mermaid… and why she's in a net?!" Avernus suddenly frowned, feeling that they caught her deliberately.

"Relax, she got trapped when we were catching regular fish. Benwick was going to free her but I wanted you to experience one of the pleasures of sailor's life." Eizen explained but it didn't help the chevalier soul of the shepherd.

"Pleasure… oh, no… release her in this instant!" Avernus demanded, pointing out to the creature and nearly shouting.

Eizen and Rokurou both laughed, "You sound just like Eleanor! Don't worry… it's not what you think."

Avernus lowered his arm, still focusing on the reaper. Eizen began to take off his coat and Rokurou, his top robe.

"Listen, we thought that you needed some "manly" activity since you spend too much time playing family man and "the patriarch" of the group. And, I sensed your frustration a few hours ago." Eizen said and started at Avernus's torso, "Take off your coat and your vest." He told him but Avernus folded his arms, stood firm and defiant.

"Why? What are we going to do?" he asked, defensively.

Eizen shook his head, "You keep getting the wrong idea, Avernus. What we're going to do is to approach her and let her whip our back."

Avernus pressured his lips and raised his brows, "Hah? What? Why?"

"Her tentacles secrete some sort of pleasure-inducing substance, when they touch you, they'll give you pleasure beyond anything you've ever experienced." Eizen passionately explained.

Avernus calmed down, "So, we're not going to hurt her?"

Rokurou chuckled, "No, of course not. She is the one who's doing the "hurting"."

Now Eizen fully shirtless, he slowly walked to the creature and sat close to her, turning his back. His eyes were watching Avernus, "Don't fear the pain, Shepherd. Consider this to be training for the future. You need to enjoy the pain if you want to embrace a "daemon's love". I hear Velvet's fangs and claws are sharp." Eizen mocked and places a cloth in his mouth, between his teeth.

"Is that supposed to mean something?!" Avernus asked as if didn't know but it wasn't something that he could hide anymore.

Suddenly, the Kraken queen hissed louder and screamed like a banshee. She raised her tentacles and landed a quick hit on Eizen's back. The reaper jolted and moaned. Another strike hit his back. Her arms whistled through the air and constantly slammed him. He spat the cloth, "Ah… yes! That's it!"

Avernus took off his coat and vest. His eyes were wide from shock, watching Eizen shouting in joy and painful pleasure. He was squirming. A scene that Avernus wanted to unseen, but he couldn't.

After whipping Eizen for a few minutes, the exhausted Kraken queen stopped. Eizen, smiling and gasping for air walked back to them. He fell on his butt hard, not caring about no pain, he breathed heavily and looked at Avernus, "The pain will make you a man; a better man Shepherd."

Rokurou was the next for the whipping. Avernus looked at the body of Eizen as he was laying on the cold sand. "Wow Eizen, your skin is white as a ghost. Heh, you're haunting Van Eltia with your whiteness, first mate. You need some tan, just like me and Rokurou."

"Was that one of those dad jokes, Avernus? That's the reason I need to man you up." Eizen mocked him, talking in short breaths.

Rokurou was back from his turn, sweating and having a satisfactory smile on his face.

Suddenly Eizen hit Avernus in the back hard, throwing him towards the creature and nearly losing control of his balance. Avernus slowly went towards the queen and sat with his back turned on her. He swallowed and patiently waited for his whipping. His eyes were on Eizen and Rokurou. They both looked wasted, their bodies were laid on the ground. He waited for one more minute but no scream or hissing sound was heard and no tentacle attacks came at him.

Instead, he heard squeezing sound that was getting closer. He sensed something slippery moved around his back and towards his arms. Avernus slowly tilted his head to look and saw several tentacles were slowly circling around his body.

"Um… guys. Is she supposed to do that too?" He asked them in an uncertain tone.

Soon, the queen was beside him. The shepherd swallowed. The creature's face was more apparent from up close. Her dark eyes weren't angry anymore. She seemed to probe Avernus with great interest. At the heat of the moment, he noticed that she freed herself from the net as well. He looked at Benwick and found out that he passed out from exhaustion.

"Guys… this doesn't look so good." Avernus informed them.

Eizen abruptly sat as soon as he noticed the situation, but it was too late; The Kraken queen's arms were tightened around the Shepherd and she jumped high with baffled Avernus in her tentacles.

"Shit!" The sorcerer, helpless and caught off guard, held his breath and closed his eyes before he hit the water.

Eizen and Rokurou ran towards the dock but Avernus and the Kraken queen disappeared beneath the waters.

"What happened?!" Rokurou asked, scanning the area.

Eizen gasped and glanced at Rokurou, "She kidnapped him."

Rokurou quickly turned his head towards Eizen, stunned. "What for?!"

"Probably she liked him too much." Eizen guessed, uncertain.

They both ran to grab their clothes, "Benwick! Ready the rowboat! We're going after them!" Eizen shouted and strode towards their boat nearby.

Inside the walls of Titania, Velvet was checking the supplies in the absence of Eizen. She noticed Magilou leaning near one of the crates. She smirked, "Have you been practicing your dove impression, Velvet?" she asked, colloquially.

Her face wrinkled, "What?! Heh, no." She rudely answered, nearly sneering at the question.

"Now, now, a performer in Magilou's Menagerie has to be more diligent than that! What if we're stopped at a checkpoint, and the guards ask you to perform a trick?" Magilou said in a bubbly and enthusiastic tone.

Velvet looked irritated, "If that happens, I'll show them my trick where I devour an entire witch faster than the blink of an eye… or even a sorcerer, or even both of them at the same time."

"Oho! I see that you're still angry. But seriously, if you ever want some magic tricks up your sleeve, let me know, and I'll teach you some. Just 10000 gald each. Or, you can go to Avernus and take part in his private lessons. I think he'll teach you free of charge."

Velvet groaned in displeasure and left her side. She went for her back belt and pulled something from under it; the enchanted rose that Seres gave her along with the hair comb. " _A gift from the heart_." Suddenly she heard Phi and Kamoana laughing.

"Laphicet! I spy, I spy!" Kamoana yelled in her corky voice.

Phi's face went red, "Aww, I can't, Kamoana, I've got stuff to…"

Kamoana ignored him, "I spy with my little eye… Something that starts with "V"!"

Phi sighed, "Okay, I'll try." He looked around them, his eyes caught Velvet's smiling face, "Uh… is it Velvet?" he said, unsurely.

Kamoana's cheerful expression suddenly turned into a somber one, "It's not fair! How did you do it so fast?!" she started to wail.

Phi was caught off guard by her shrill sound of crying, "Wait, Kamoana, I'm sorry! You don't have to cry!" He pleaded.

Velvet stood near them, watching and smiling at Phi's flustered face, but Kamoana suddenly noticed the rose in her hands and immediately recognized it. Her heterochromia eyes widened, "That's Avernus's rose! I made it for him! He was going to give it to his princess! You stole it from him!" she abruptly screamed in anger.

Velvet frowned and shook her head, "I didn't steal it from him." She denied it, confidently.

But Kamoana's crying streak went on, "No! You stole it from him! Why?! I hate you, Velvet! I hate you!"

She covered her eyes and wept. Phi grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to comfort her. Velvet sighed and quickly cleared the scene.

Velvet eyes noticed Eleanor. She was standing in a corner, thinking deeply.

Velvet approached her and heard her murmuring, "Hmm… what else do they have in common?"

"What are you up to?" Velvet asked.

Eleanor raised her head, "I'm compiling everything we know about earthpulse points. Starting with what the ones in Warg Forest and Palamedes have in common. I'll compare those points with the ones that didn't have therions. Then I'll factor in everything I currently know about Abbey's deployments. Once that's done, I'll match all that information against what we know about the locations Laphicet was able to sense. When that's completed, we should be able to tell which locations are more likely to house a therion." She explained, exhaustively.

Velvet looked surprised, "You're really going all out, aren't you?" she observed, skeptically.

Eleanor scowled, looking serious, "Must you sound so doubtful and silly? One thing that I learned from Avernus is that if you're going to do something, then give it all you got. There is no other way to live!"

Velvet was taken back from her reaction, "R-Right. Then I'm counting on you, then." She stuttered.

Eleanor maintained her frown, "I'm not doing this for you. This is for me, Laphicet, and Avernus, who keeps cleaning the mess you leave behind. If you're going to make life harder for him, I'm going to help him to lessen the pressure that he's receiving recently from your actions! Do you even understand why Laphicet and Avernus are both trying so hard?" Eleanor said, furious and angry.

Velvet moaned, "Yeah, I do…"

She left Eleanor to her thoughts. Her focus was back at the sorcerer. All of sudden, she noticed that there were no signs of Eizen, Rokurou, or even Avernus himself. Her eyes caught the blacksmith working alone in the corner,

"Do you know where the men are?"

The headless blacksmith's voice echoed, "Rokurou said something about testing something Eizen cooked up. He also mentioned a name… Kraken… Kraken lady or queen or something like that."

Velvet's eyes flared up, the golden hue burned brighter, "The Kraken queen?!..." she groaned in irritation and quickly went for the front pier.

It was already midnight, there were no signs of anyone outside, nothing but the calm sounds of the wind and sea waves hitting the stone barriers. Velvet walked to the edge of the dock, watching the dark ocean, trying to detect the lost team amidst the pitch-black waters. Even so, she was still angry, Velvet couldn't ward off the feelings of concern for Avernus when he was not near her.

Suddenly, she heard a shrill scream of a hawk. Velvet looked up and saw Griffin, transformed into his daemon form and passed above her head, clapping its enormous wings and flying towards the ocean.

Under the sea, Avernus held on to his breath, the creature was pulling him hard, he could feel the pressure of water getting harder to tolerate. He thought about conjuring his spirit blades and cut the Queen's tentacles clean off, but she wasn't a malicious animal. Avernus closed his eyes and his body disappeared into a dark mist.

The queen stopped and uncontrollably searched the area around her. The sorcerer appeared a few meters above. The water density prevented him to warp higher. Avernus quickly swam to the top with the Kraken queen hot on his tail. He reached the surface and quickly raised his arm to call the Dreamshadow, but he couldn't feel it, he was too far from the Island. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around his neck, pulling him harder underwater. He could see the queen's face now annoyed and irritated. Avernus eyes began to glow white, " _gulp_ **Colossal… Surge!** " he barely managed to gargle his arte underwater, his words were lost amidst the infinite number of bubbles that came out of his mouth.

The area became dense, the flow of water changed and both of them forcefully shot out of the ocean.

"Sorry, lady. I'm not interested!" He yelled, angrily.

Waves after waves swept the region. Eizen, Rokurou, and Benwick saw the waves approaching their boat, shaking it from side to side. They barely managed to hold on to it.

"He's there!" Rokurou shouted and pointed.

"Damn it! He's using his artes! We can't get close!" Eizen shouted, annoyingly.

In the whirlpool, Avernus hit the surface again. He quickly searched the area for the persistent creature. Behind him, a pair of tentacles grabbed his shoulders,

"Geez, you're not my type! Don't force my hand, I don't want to hit a la…"

She pulled him under again. Avernus was annoyed, his hands were engulfed in magic, ready to cast, but the Kraken queen shot a black liquid from its mouth, dousing the area around them. The sorcerer quickly closed and covered his eyes to protect them from the black ink.

Out of nowhere, he felt something heavy dived into the water behind them. A pair of large claws clutched his body and he was pulled from the water. He opened his eyes and heard wing clapping and a chill wind on his skin.

"Am I flying?!" He wondered and looked up. Avernus noticed the feathery body of the Griffin.

"I can't believe it! Griffin! Thanks, buddy! I owe you one!" surprised, he declared. The therions screamed back in response.

Avernus could see the queen, floating on the surface of the water, watching him as he flew back towards Titania.

"I'm sorry for the trouble! I wish that you'll meet someone… nice and tolerant one day!" He yelled, humorously.

Avernus was enjoying the flight, even the grip was tight around his body, the sensation of wind passing around, he felt that he was close to the stars and to the moon.

"I wish Velvet was here with m…" He was cut off from his thought as the sense of vertigo and dizziness overcame his mind. Griffin dived towards the ground below and gently released him near the ground. Avernus landed on his feet. He raised his head, he was shocked to see someone, unexpected,

"Speak of the de… Hey, Velvet." He greeted her, casually.

Velvet was standing there in front of him. Arms folding and her legs were crossed, tapping the ground with her left feet in a steady rhythm. Her eyes were looking vexed, but that wasn't something new and intimidating to him.

"One moment." He said and raised his hand. His soaking wet body was flashed orange for a second and dried from water drops. Velvet sighed and moved closer, slowly and step by step. There was no place to hide or to retreat. Avernus stood in his place, staring her in the eyes, waiting for a scold or a nag even.

A gust of wind blew as Griffin landed beside them, their long hairs floated away.

Velvet eyes suddenly widened, her angry expression was gone. She reached within the touching distance. There was a calm air about her now. Avernus sighed and loosened his tense gesture,

"Listen, Velvet. I know I went too far today. You didn't deserve it. I'm…"

Suddenly, Velvet placed her hands on his cheeks. He could feel the hotness of the skin of her right hand and the cold sensation of the bandage clothes of her left hand on his face for the first time. She began to touch and moving his head around as if she was examining it.

"Um… as I was saying, I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

Her hands went from side to side, checking his ears, his eyes, and even squishing and pinching his cheeks. Avernus narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay, Velvet?"

Out of nowhere, she blushed, "Have you done something to your face recently?" she asked, uncertainly but in a soft voice.

"Besides swimming in the water…no. Has something happened to my face?"

Velvet didn't seem to hear or care, "… You went to get some "pleasure" from the Kraken Queen…" her voice became sultry and lower than usual.

Avernus swallowed. The hairs on his body were instantly stood up because of her immense touching and stirring.

"I… Didn't do anything…." He stuttered.

Velvet's eye fixated on his lips, she didn't know what to do with this strange feeling she developed out of nowhere. She wanted to punish him, she was angry, but something about him made it inconceivable. Their height difference was impossible for her to reach his mouth without jumping. She was close to his chest and she could hear his heart beat faster. But he didn't flinch.

"If you want to kiss me and then act as nothing happened between us… I'm sorry, I can't do that anymore, Velvet." He quietly said to her.

Velvet's eyes switched from his lips to his eyes, "I don't want to kiss someone so rude as you… I'm still mad, but I need to do… something…"

Her amber eyes glanced at his neck. Abruptly, her hands gripped his neck and backside harder. Avernus could feel her breath close to his skin.

"What are you doin…"

In a flash, her lips pressed against the tender skin of his neck. Avernus instantly tried to push her away but he was no match for the hungry wolf, she latched her legs around his waist and pressed herself against his shirtless torso. Her aggressive biting and sucking made him nearly yell in pain. He could feel her mouth, her watery tongue and even her teeth against his skin. Velvet felt the delicious taste of blood, his smooth skin, and his warm body against her own chest and stomach.

His face wrinkled, "Ow! Ouch! That hurts!"

Griffin opened his wings and raised his head, screaming loudly into the night sky of Titania, obscuring any cries for help from the sorcerer.

After thirty seconds of intense suction, Velvet let go of his skin, pulling off her lips as her saliva stringed between her mouth and the spot. She gasped for air, having a satisfied look on her face. "You wanted a painful pleasure, well, here you go…" she leaned back and seductively said.

Avernus quickly escaped from her embrace and ran towards the water. He dropped on his knees and checked his reflection; a large reddish bruise mark was forming on his neck.

"You… you just gave me… a hickey?!" His voice shriek as he said the last part. He looked back at her, his eyes were filled with annoyance and anger, "How old are you?! Fifteen?!"

Velvet was licking her lips, sensually. She glanced back, maliciously grinning and frowning, like a contended villain that proved her dominance. "Until I can forgive you for what you said earlier… I had to mark my own territory so you don't go around, playing with ideas about other women in your mind." Feeling triumphant, she slowly walked towards the main fortress. Avernus held his neck and his hand began to glow a greenish color.

Velvet suddenly stopped, "If you heal the spot…our relationship is over, for good. Consider this a mark of our "Trust" between us." She said in a threatening but a smoky voice.

Avernus moaned and canceled his arte. He looked back at Griffin, feeling irritated.

"You could've just dropped me in front of the door you know!" He complained. The therion let out a whining sound. Nevertheless, Avernus hugged his large head and patted its soft and smooth feathers, burying his head in them. "I was joking… don't get mad… Thanks, buddy." Griffin feeling appreciated and loved, screamed in happiness.

Avernus noticed Eizen, Rokurou, and Benwick approaching him. He sighed,

"Now, we need to find a scarf to hide this Velvet's "love bite"."


	28. A Spell for Empty Hearts Part II

**Warning:**

 **This chapter contains some jokes that might feel inappropriate to some younger readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXVIII: A Spell for Empty Hearts Part II**

Avernus opened the door to the deck of Van Eltia. The sea breeze caressed his skin. He took a deep breath, trying to make himself feel more energetic and confident. The hunt for the next therion had already begun. Zekson port slowly came into peripheral vision, but another unlikely pair also positioned themselves to be caught in his line of sight. The sorcerer eyed Magilou and Tia, leaning against the railing and smirking, sneering like two teenage girls, uncontrollably and hardly inconspicuous.

Avernus groaned; more teases were going to hit him right in the stomach.

"I see the 'big bad wolf' was hungry for some delicious shepherd's 'meat,'" Tia said, teasingly.

Avernus reached for his newfound scarf and repositioned it, paranoid; it was a very long dark grey scarf, with carbon-like textures. He had wrapped the scarf around his neck typically but left its ends hanging on the back and front like a cloak.

"Where did you find your new scarf, Mr. fashion switcher? Did you win the shepherd's best reward at taming daemons?" Magilou asked, maintaining her spoofing behavior.

Avernus folded his arms. He remained steadfast, "Alright, come on, you two, let it all out, you girls."

"It seems congratulations are in order, Avernus. It looks like you two are ready to take it to the next level. And please, get rid of that scarf, every adult human being knows what happened with a single glance." Tia said, applauding and ridiculing him at the same time. After a pause, she added slightly more tease to her smile, now looking less innocent. "So… how was the last night at the beach?"

Magilou looked anxious to hear the results; her partner in crime was having proved to be a valuable ally during the last few days. To their surprise, Avernus's eyes did not waver. "She bit me." He stated flatly

"And?" Tia inquired.

"And what?" Avernus tilted his right hand as if there was nothing more to add.

Magilou rolled her eyes, letting out a prolonged and annoyed sigh at his apathetic manner, "Wasn't she in your 'To do list'?"

Avernus looked at her with a confounded face.

"Did you put 'wood' in the 'stove'?" Tia brayed.

The Shepherd was as clueless as ever.

"Were 'the girls' happy to see you?" Magilou piped up, hopelessly trying to get through the density of his pure soul.

Tia herself looked at the witch, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you call those 'the girls'?"

Magilou shook her head. "I don't know, Velvet's choice of torn rugs as her clothes always gave me the impression that her boobs always wanted to be free. I just thought they'd probably looked happy to see him; you know? "Won't you come to say hi to these twins, Avernus?"." She raised her hands and put them on her flat chest as if she was pressing against imaginary round squashy things, mimicking Velvet's villainous tone for the last part.

Avernus finally ticked. His pale green eyes widened. "You… you're all creeps and perverts! So that's why Eizen was bugging me with 'slapping the midnight silence,' 'hammering the moaning effigy,' and 'wearing the velvet hat.'."

Tia raised her brows and looked at Magilou, "wearing the velvet hat… hmm that's too soon for their first night, isn't it?" She said quietly to Magilou, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I wonder why Eizen said that. Guys are just too wild sometimes." Magilou replied in kind, murmuring.

Avernus pointed his finger at them, "You all three were in on this together?! The Kraken Queen 'incident' was your idea too?! I nearly drowned in the sea for goodness sake!" He raised his voice in an accusing tone, almost yelling at the end.

Tia frowned and put her hands on her hip. "Oh, give me a break, Avernus. You always wanted to "have" her. Talking my ears off about how your motivation was to save her from the path of "self-destruction" and then marrying her as soon as the quest was over. You got your wish, and she likes you now, so man up to your claims."

He suddenly gave her puppy eyes, "I don't think she likes…" Avernus mumbled, but Magilou cut him off.

Magilou looked irritated at the level of Avernus's denial. She frowned. "Of course she does, you idiot. That hickey she gave you last night, was to show the public which means me, Eleanor, and every female in Midgand, that she already took you. Screaming: 'don't try to steal my man away from me or I'm going to devour you all!' … Sheesh, she is so possessive and jealous now that I think about it. Even though we pushed it with…"

"Shhhhh!" Tia quickly hushed her, preventing her from exposing their use of the potion.

Avernus closed his eyes and breathed heavily, lost in his thoughts.

"Why are you doing this to me? What the hell is wrong with you, women?!" he implored. His voice was low, and he seemed to be controlling his urge to yell.

Magilou folded her arms behind her head, grinning. "The life around here was getting boring, Eizen lecturing us non-stop, everybody's trying to take care of Laphicet and you, acting as if you're his dad. Besides, I had enough of Velvet's nagging about killing Artorius how we could ignore an affair between a vengeful daemoness and a pure-hearted Shepherd. It was like watching "forbidden lovers." You two needed a nudge, or in this case, Velvet needed a push..."

"That's enough explanation, Magilou." Tia subdued her speech once more. "In short, we wanted some adult fun and topics to talk about, and you needed Velvet. So, fair trade if you ask me." Tia concluded. She then relaxed her body, and her face returned to a gentler expression. "So you two wasted the last night doing nothing, am I right?" She nonchalantly inquired.

Avernus squinted his eyes. "Wasted?! I don't understand why it is necessary for me to fool around with her to convey my love and affection?! You know me, Tia, I was raised as a gentleman. I'm not a thirsty deviant, and I will abide by my code no matter what. If anything has to happen either, it will be with her consent or after I proposed to her."

Magilou suddenly lost her coolness, "Oh, shut up. Don't play the chevalier card on us and live in denial. I see how you leer at her. You're not even discreet about it anymore with that bedroom gaze you have on your face, looking up and down, undressing whatever she has on her body that you can call clothes. You know, since you and Velvet are not together, it feels creepy. You two need to act like grown-ups about it and talk to each other." Magilou retorted.

"There is no such thing as undressing her with my own eyes! The problem is your dirty minds! I'm a grown-up, and it's none of your business!" he argued, raising his voice.

Tia smirked. "Good since you're an adult, I can be your coach then. You see, now that you're an intimate relationship, you should learn about where babies come from." She said, sincerely, without letting Avernus change the direction of their main topic.

Avernus opened his eyes, looking baffled and annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"I know back in my church; they say you wish for your babies, and the good storks take them out of gardens and bring them to you in a basket… but that's not true. What happens is that when a girl and a boy love each other, they…" Tia was keeping her motherly and patient posture, speaking softly. At the same time, Avernus covered his forehead and shook his head from side to side in a frustrated manner, suddenly cutting her short.

"Mysteria's bright star! I know where babies come from!" he said stridently, exasperated.

Tia's hands reached to his face and pinched his cheeks. "Do you? Do you really?" she asked in a low and sympathetic voice as if she was talking with a kid.

"I certainly hope so," he responded, uncertain. He suddenly blushed. His glance fixated like a clueless baby into her own eyes.

"Oh, all right then. Aww, look, you're all red and mottled. How cute." Tia said, playfully.

Avernus's eyes jolted from smirking Tia to grinning Magilou and back, "You did that on purpose!"

Tia smirked, "Now, now Avernus, why would I do such a thing?" she spoke in a kind tone of voice.

"Because you and Magilou are both wicked. That caring sister act? I'm so not fooled anymore!" Avernus said, informatively.

Magilou leaned once again against the railing. "If you want information on how to properly unstrap her complex vest and save you from the frustration of tearing it apart, I can give it to you for just 99000 gald!"

Avernus hastily put his hands on his ears to block off all incoming voices, "I'm not listening! La la la la la la!" he quickly left and went towards prince Percival and Laphicet.

Tia's smile faded away. "I can't believe it he's a grown man now."

Magilou sneered, "I wonder where Velvet is? Phi is out there for sometimes, and Avernus has already woken up. She usually was an early bird."

Tia slowly turned to her, glancing as Magilou herself already knew the answer. "Wait… don't tell me that potion had _that_ much an effect on her!" Magilou wondered.

"Velvet is a strong woman, never letting her weaknesses shown to anyone. But deep down, she's still a teenager when it comes to her emotions. The potion's purpose was to bring out the most effect on the one who truly cares for him. If she bit him last night, I could only imagine how the spell is working for her." Tia explained.

Magilou face wrinkled and then suddenly burst into her laughter. "Do you mean… that."

The door to the crew's quarter slowly creaked open, and Velvet came out. Tia and Magilou observed her; Velvet eyes quickly found Avernus. Her usual gloomy and frowning look was nowhere; her cheeks flushed at the sight of the Shepherd. She was indirectly ogling him from afar and biting her lips.

"Oho, look at her. I can feel those eyes, lusting for some Shepherd's punishment." Magilou clenched her fists and with her trademark malicious look began to portray Velvet's situation. Tia's eyes dilated. She sensed that the potion was getting to her too. It felt amusing.

"She probably dreamed about Avernus; the Shepherd who disciplines naughty daemons. He relentlessly pursues her. She tried to get away but who can escape from the might of Shepherd sorcerer Avernus." Magilou described, exerting herself and nearly out of breath. Her excitement level was off the charts. Tia's eyes were fixated on the witch, sneering.

"Velvet tried to run, but she tripped and fell. As soon as she turns her head back, Avernus was there; staring at her with piercing pale green eyes that glitter in the dark. Those strong shoulders, long white and gold coat that represents his authority and power made her feeble and weak. Her energy fails her at the mercy of his imposing figure! He pinned her to the ground, and she surrendered her body to him so he could have his way and take her by force…"

 ** _Splash!_ **

Without warning, a stream of salty sea water soaked the witch in the face. It went into her nose and her mouth. She fell on her knees, coughing and choking hard from the results of Tia's water arte. She was soaking wet, staring back at Tia, looking as if she had just rudely awoken from an erotic dream.

Tia's hand was glowing. "You were getting carried away, Magilou."

Bienfu, who was talking to Grimoirh a few meters away, saw the scene and quickly flew back. "Bien?! What happened to Ms. Magilou?!"

"She was getting affected by the love potion, though I had already warned her to avoid getting close to Avernus for two more days." She calmly admonished.

Bienfu was slowly tapping Magilou's back as she continued to pant and spit. "But how does that potion even work exactly? Shouldn't the person you want to fall in love with you drink that?"

"No, this one is from an old recipe for Malakhim. It doesn't affect the drinker, but instead, it amplifies their domain. Avernus is a Shepherd, and he has a domain around him like what Malakhim have. The field influences those who enter it, triggering the emotions that made them feel wild with burning desire to be with them. In severe cases…"

Tia looked at Magilou, skeptically as she narrowed her eyes and continued her talking in a lower tone, "…Those who already hold strong feelings would take it to the next level. Like they would start fantasizing lustful dreams about their crushes."

Magilou took off her hat and emptied the water inside it and pointed her finger at Tia. "That's a load of baloney right there…" Magilou glanced at Tia's face; she was groaning and staring as if she knew her lies. "Okay… I was a little bit interested a long time ago but…" Magilou couldn't hold a straight face. Tia's face didn't change one bit. She was patiently waiting for Magilou to admit the truth.

Magilou's body started to quiver, she swallowed and then pounced at Tia, dropping her hat and grabbing Tia's collar. Her eyes turned watery, and she broke down, starting to scream like a spurned girl, "So what?! I liked him! How many times in your life you can find a sorcerer that's passable as a partner?! Hah?" she screeched.

"Sheesh, control yourself, Magilou. You look pathetic. He's like what? Ten years younger than you." Tia said with disgust as her head came back and forth shaking.

"… I don't care! Why did he choose her? The things we could've done together! Shows! Festivals! We could rob people blind! Why I'm so unloved?!" She squawked, looking the part of a crying baby. Tia held her head with her two hands and pressed her thumbs into the area between her eyebrows. A bright dot appeared, and Magilou's eyes flashed. She let out a prolonged moan and fell to the ground.

" _This ought to block the effects for that sly little fox of a witch,"_ Tia whispered to herself, watching Magilou's passed out body.

Bienfu started spiraling around Tia, pressing his hands together. "Please, Ms. Tia, teach me the recipe. I promise not to tell anyone! I want girls to go mad for me, like Ms. Magilou!" he pleaded.

Tia's eyes followed him around without moving her head, looking annoyed and uninterested. "If you drink that potion, people that dislike you will also hate you, so choose carefully, if you think it's worth the trouble."

Bienfu suddenly hesitated, unsure. His mood dropped to a gloomy one. Magilou slowly got up behind him, "So you saw what happened…" She squeezed her fists, behind the shadow of her jester hat had hidden her malicious stare. Bienfu eyes widened, his pupils shrank, slowly turning to her. "Ms. Magilou…? Bienn! I promise! I didn't see anything…" he managed to mumble some words, frightened.

"Potion or no potion, do you want to see how mad I am?" Magilou threatened. Bienfu started to fly away, screaming and sobbing, and Magilou ran after him intending to deliver some punishment.

At the other side, Velvet slowly went over to Avernus's party, passing Eleanor and Rokurou. The swordsman turned to Eleanor, "So, have you heard? Velvet and Avernus are you know."

"Have you nothing better to do than spread idle gossip? And besides, both of them can probably hear us. You're not very discreet." Eleanor said in a scolding voice.

"Hearing us? Look, they're not even paying attention." Rokurou said.

Eleanor rubbed her chin. "Hmm, maybe. You don't think Avernus is serious about it, do you? Velvet is a daemon after all." She assumed, whispering.

"Well, look here! Now, who's an idle gossip? Ha?" Rokurou smirked, rubbing his chin in return.

Eleanor scowled, "You're the one who started this! And I'm well… But don't you think it's dangerous?"

Tia immediately joined their conversation. "Dangerous for whom? Her? Or him?" she asked, calmly.

Eleanor turned to her, anger and worry in her eyes were apparent. "Anyone! Him, Phi, and the rest of us. She's a daemon, and he is a Shepherd. How can he even…" Eleanor sighed, looking down, "This can't be a good idea! She can't be a good influence on him, I'm sure of it." She said, this time with a whiff of envy.

Tia gently nodded, "I will admit that at one time, I thought Velvet is like the worst thing that could ever happen to Avernus. I tried to sway him from the idea several times. But look at it another way, Eleanor:

Perhaps Avernus will be a good influence on her." Tia declared, confidently.

"Your malak friend is right." Another calm and they heard a sophisticated female's voice. They looked down and saw Grimoirh approaching them, walking in concise steps. "When I met them together, I had the same opinion as Eleanor; Velvet is dangerous, cunning, and thoroughly deceitful. Avernus is a young man and Velvet is a beautiful girl, so I thought it was a pity he doesn't know any better than an attractive appearance."

"I think you're mostly giving Velvet compliments," Rokurou said.

"Only a daemon would take those as compliments," Grimoirh said in a harsh tone of voice, resulting in Rokurou biting his tongue. She turned to Eleanor once more. "But Avernus is also clever. If he manages to help Velvet, turning her away from this mad quest, think of what disasters he could avert. His effort saved Haria's villagers from turning into daemons. Saving Velvet from a life of death and misery would mean that many innocent lives will also be saved as well. I'd say let's trust him." Grimoirh opined in a hopeful tone.

Eleanor sighed and looked with skepticism and apprehension in the direction of Avernus.

He and Prince Percival were discussing the future of Midgand and the possibility of reclaiming Midgand's throne with the help of Avernus and Van Eltia's pirates. Laphicet was observing their serious conversation and discussion of critical topics.

"… then can I count on your help and your promise, Shepherd Avernus?" Prince asked in an empathetic voice.

"Absolutely, with the path we're currently on, we will take down Abbey and Artorius himself. But, I have requests of my own to make, Prince Percival."

Velvet moved closer, hands on her waist, "Hey, you don't make promises without consulting it with me first." She said disapprovingly.

Avernus looked at her and winked. She frowned, squinting her eyes in response. "In return, I ask any criminal records of her and the Van Eltia's crew be deleted from the logbooks of the imperial court and their bounties permanently rescinded. Also, if things won't work out, I require that you leave her into my custody to take her to Hyland." Avernus demanded.

She gasped, and her face went red. Prince Percival gently smiled, "I can respect a man that cares about his friends and people that are close to his hearts. Very well, I agree with your terms." The prince offered his hand, and Avernus shook it, firmly and nodding in acknowledgment. Griffin circled above their heads and then landed on prince's armguard.

"He was… afraid to leave my side before, but for the first time, he decided to help you last night. If you want, I will permit him to assist you in your travels." Prince said gently.

Avernus shook his head. "I can't accept it. After all, you went through hell to keep him away from the Abbey."

Griffin glanced at Avernus from one side of his face and let out a cry. Prince sighed, "I guess he's not afraid anymore, and who am I to deny my best friend's request?"

Avernus paused for a few seconds, pondering and assessing Griffin's risks and worth for their missions. He extended his arm and graciously touched the golden band on Griffin's leg. Golden sparkles illuminated the bracelet, emanating a chiming sound.

"What did you do?" Phi asked.

"I established a bond with him. Now, I can summon him as a familiar creature whenever I require his assistance." Avernus explained.

The prince nodded and left their side. Velvet turned to Avernus, wondering but looking irritated as well. "What did you mean when you said "If things won't work out" and "Leaving me into your custody"? I'm free to choose my own life! I'm not some desperate, damsel in distress that needs yours or anybody's help." She said dismissively.

Avernus was calm and collected. "Don't think about it too much, but know this; I'm a Shepherd, and I demand obedience from my flock, doll face." He admonished her, smirking.

The lady daemon became disconcerted. She quickly forgot about the rest of what he just said, only that last part. Her eyebrows brought together. "What did you call me?!" she demanded in an auguring tone, but her crimson face betrayed her.

"Pout, sulk, mope, and threaten me all you want in that ominous tone of voice. I can never get angry at your pretty face. Am I right, Phi?"

The little Malak smiled and nodded. Velvet watched both of them: they shared a strange but similar expression like Phi was a mirror of Avernus's younger self. They were in sync; their tastes for food, their interest in people, and they even shared a similar goal. Velvet stood speechless. She forgot about the reason why she came to him or what was the point behind their argument. One look at their calm and serene faces and everything seemed to be more relaxed.

Magilou jumped between them, slamming a set of papers to their chests. "Here are your lines for the first act of Magilou's Menageries! "The Starving Husband"!" she declared humorously.

"The Starving… What?!" Avernus wondered, stared to read the pages, pressuring his lips and moving them around. Velvet quickly gave the pages back. "I already told you, I don't want to be any part of this…"

The Van Eltia docked at Zekson. Magilou grinned, "You don't have much time, Vel."

Magilou returned the papers and quickly followed the rest of the group as they disembarked the ship. Velvet raised her head to look for Avernus and Phi, but they had already left the boat.

It didn't take long for a man, wearing a red band, to approach their ship. Looking at Eizen, he said, "The boss has given me a message for you; there's a nasty daemon running around in the Aldina Plains, to the east of Loegres. She thought it might be the one you're looking for."

"Wasn't the eastern highway closed off from Loegres?" Magilou asked.

The man shook his head, "That was temporary. It's open again. Follow the road, and you'll reach Stonebury Village. There you'll find one of ours who saw the daemon. Your sorcerer could probably make sense of the situation."

Phi remembered about the earthpulse points. He was on the verge of mentioning it to their contract, but Avernus walked in front of him.

"Tell Tabatha; Avernus sent his regards." The sorcerer said and nodded his head, and their contact left for Loegres.

"We're on the right track. It seems we must check out that Bloodwing's lead." Rokurou suggested.

Phi moved closer to Avernus's side, "Did I do something wrong?" He regretfully asked.

"No. I knew you were going to tell the contact about the earthpulses. It's just that that man didn't need to know about it. That secret is ours and not for them." Avernus answered.

"But how are they supposed to trust us if we don't show them trust in kind? And aren't you already a part of them?" Eleanor inquired.

"I worked with them for a short time, but I won't go as far as saying they're my friends. In the underworld, anything can change in an instant, and the Bloodwings are dangerous. We didn't tell anyone about our plans, our travel routes, or the times that we're going to dock in Zekson. That man knew our faces, and he was waiting for us." Avernus explained.

Eleanor's eyes widened as soon as she realized their extent of network information, "You're right!"

"We hardly know the first thing about them, and yet they seem to know every move we make." Velvet said.

"They even went as far to dig up my heritage from a continent which had no ties with your kingdom whatsoever. They could use that information against us and sell us out. We're allies until we keep being useful to them. The more secrets we have, the better." Avernus clarified.

Velvet looked at Laphicet, "We've got each other's back, but only as long as we hold a knife up our sleeves. That's what counts as "trust" in the underworld."

Phi was looking sad and discouraged. "That sounds terrible… but at least you can trust that Tabatha's cooking will be tasty!"

"Yeah… I can't agree more." Avernus then looked at Velvet, "Hey, did you manage to cook our lunch last night? You know, we've got a long road ahead of us."

Velvet's face went pale and then flushed. She tried to keep it balanced by adding to her frowning. "No, I didn't make anything."

"Why? I thought…"

"I was tired, okay? I had to go to sleep." She put her hand on her forehead. Her cheeks' reddish color didn't go away. Avernus noticed her tense up.

"Are you okay? You can stay on the ship if you're not feeling well…" Avernus suggested.

Velvet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine. Let's get on with this."

Avernus nodded, still doubtful, but he turned to the group. "Alright, since we have no food for the road, Velvet, Magilou, and I will head to the shops to buy ourselves some provisions. We'll meet the rest of you at the gates."

The team dispersed into two groups. Avernus, Velvet, and Magilou went to the shopping area, but Magilou quickly entered a crowded inn. "Follow me guys, I've got something to show to you," she said.

The inn was packed with customers. Nearly every table was occupied. Avernus and Velvet reluctantly followed the witch, walking carefully on the sidelines until they reached someone who appeared to know Magilou.

"Could you fit my comedy act into tonight's show? These two are still new, but I can carry the act myself. I'd appreciate you squeezing us in." Magilou requested.

Avernus and Velvet both startled and they looked at each other; the guy was a promoter for the Inn's shows. The guy had a feminine air about him.

"For you, Maggie dear, I'll do it as a personal favor, but you get 200 flat. No daily allows, and no group costs will take into account." He said graciously.

Magilou was annoyed, "Ah, you're greedy! Come on, and it's our first time…"

The promoter slowly shook his head, "I'm so sorry, dear. But that's how it is nowadays."

Velvet quickly grabbed Magilou's arm, pulling it towards herself, "Wait! This act is happening so fast! I'm not sure I'm ready for…" She nervously informed her.

Magilou grinned, "You'd better get ready because the curtain's going up!"

The drapery went up. Avernus glanced at the customers, some were drunk, some were busy chit-chatting, and the rest held their attention on the stage. Velvet bright amber eyes remained wide. She nearly forgot to breathe.

Magilou smiled and bowed, "Hi there! We're Magi, Vel, and Avi! Your comediennes for tonight!" She spun around herself and cast sparks of different colors across the platform. "Magikazam! We're still new to the comedy business, but we'll do our best to give you a great show! I'm Magi, the bright, radiant one in the group, while this wanton of a man is…"

"Avi! The ungrateful husband for tonight or that's what they told me." Avernus comically introduced wavering his right arm as he bowed to the crowd, speaking in an aristocrat's accent.

"…and his moody little partner is…"

Velvet swallowed her words, and people only heard mumbling instead.

Magilou titled towards Velvet, "…Hey, what's wrong, Vel? Is everything okay? Are you still angry because of Avi?"

Velvet stood silent, staring blankly into the crowd,

Magilou slowly slid her way to her side, starting to talk with her mouth shut, "You need to put some energy into this, or we're in trouble! If you've got one redeeming feature, it's your courage!"

Velvet swallowed, "That might be, but this is different!" she protested.

The crowd began to phase out, looking indifferent to their performance. Magilou triggered. "Velvet, what are you doing?! We're losing the audience!" She complained, pulling Velvet to the other side of the stage.

A droplet of sweat fell from Velvet's forehead, "I-I can't help it! I've never talked in front of such a big crowd before!" she nervously exclaimed.

Magilou's eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, don't tell me…"

All of a sudden, they noticed Avernus was walking from one side to the other, watching the crowd, "It's nice to see such a diverse crowd, here in Loegres. We've got people from Southgand, Taliesin, Northgand, and …wherever the hell Artorius is." He said derisively.

Everyone, including Magilou and Velvet, had their eyes nearly popped. Someone shouted from the crowd, "Don't insult Lord Artorius!"

"I'm not insulting him. I'm describing him." Avernus calmly replied to the man. He then continued, "One arm, one melancholy face that you can't swallow with a gallon of honey, I think he pissed one of the Empyreans off."

Another customer yelled, "But you don't know Lord Artorius!"

"Unfortunately, I know and I'm jealous of people that don't know him."

Someone sneered loudly in the crowd. A woman stood up, "Lord Artorius has the wisdom of an owl, the grace of a swan, and the eye of an eagle!"

"Then Artorius is for birds, not for men and malakhims. No wonder he kept asking people, "Why do the birds fly?" God damn it if you want to perch on a nest, go and leave these people in peace." His tone was too convincing for everyone as a few more began to laugh at the argument.

Magilou kept blinking at him from the backstage, "He's… Avernus is roasting Artorius!" she said, baffled as she was with his uncalled act.

Avernus kept walking and stared at the customers, "You know, Artorius loves to talk and talk and talk people's ears off … I hope he'll say something intelligent someday." The seriousness on his face while saying those lines made another customer chuckle.

"You know, his face is so sad and dark, that there was a time Artorius and I went to a haunted castle to destroy some pesky daemons. They didn't attack him. Instead, they handed him an application to apply as one of the villains."

The promoter himself giggled.

Avernus let out a sigh, "The last thing that worries me is someday, I want to marry his sibling, and I have to endure the inevitable: having him in my wedding. So, I'm going to tell him: Hey, Artorius! I'm glad you and your dull personality could be here. I'm excited to hear your speech at the wedding. With your personality, I'm sure your speech will combine the thrill of talking, with the excitement of standing there."

More people laughed. Magilou chuckled and slowly turned to Velvet. She groaned and immediately took off. Magilou's eyes followed her to the door.

The sound of applause brought her out of her focus. Avernus exited through the backstage and joined her. The promoter came to their side. "Well, you've certainly shown me something new… an ungrateful husband who suddenly decides to roast the head of the authority. That was fresh."

Magilou faked a smile, "We're going for a brand new comedic style! So, he he… what did you think?"

The promoter pressed his lips and raised one of his brows, "Don't give up your day job unless you want to find yourself in one of Abbey's dungeons."

Magilou gazed at Avernus, vexing. He shrugged, "I tried… some people laughed. Wait where is Velvet?"

Magilou raised her shoulders, "I don't know. She left as soon as you mentioned, "wedding."

"That was a made up joke, geez."

"Don't fret, idiot. You should never joke about marrying a girl. We're a little bit sensitive on this subject…" She chuckled, "You and your stupid moves. No wonder why you're still single."

Avernus started at her, stone-faced.  
"Whatever, follow me, I need to meet my contact near the cathedral to buy some rare ingredients," Magilou said to her.

Avernus moaned and walked behind her until they reached the religious area of the port. Magilou left his side to search for her contact. Avernus glanced at the cathedral and decided to check inside to get a feel for its design. Before entering it, Bienfu instantly appeared beside him.

"Please, Mr. Avernus, can I ask you a favor?" he pleaded, flying around him.

"It depends, hat face."

"Would you teach me the formula to Malakhim's love potions? Please, I want to be famous with females like yourself," he asked nicely.

Avernus squinted his eyes, "What? I don't know. You must ask Tia about brewing these kinds of concoctions. Wait a minute. Where did you even hear about something like that?! It's a Hyland secret recipe!"

Bienfu bit his tongue and tried to dash away, but Avernus was quicker, grabbing his hat and holding him in mid-air. "Bieeeeen! Please! Forget about what I said!" he floundered and started to sob.

Avernus moved his body closer to his face, looking irritated, "You have a look of someone guilty. Tell. Me. Now. Hat for face or I'll remove both the ribbon and that large hat off your head!"

"No! anything but those!" he shrieked in his corky voice, desperately struggling to escape his grasp.

Avernus slowly went for the ribbon, Bienfu, out of breath, started to talk, "Ms. Tia and Ms. Magilou made a malakhim love potion and gave it to you back in Titania! That's all I know! Please, let me go!"

Avernus eyes widened as if he was struck by lightning. He released the malak. Bienfu turned and noticed his face was cheerless now.

"So, all that attention… was because of Tia's potion." He sighed and blankly stared at the wall, "That love was unearned. I'd rather have Velvet yell at me than to force fake emotions on her." He said to himself and raised his hand. "It was fun while it lasted." Avernus then snapped his fingers, cleansing his body and domain of any magical effects.

He looked at Bienfu, nodded, and headed towards the church.

Unbeknownst to him, Velvet was already there. Her emotions were conflicted. Her feelings for the past week were driving her towards something besides killing Artorius. Avernus's talk about their wedding had weakened Velvet's resolve. She dragged herself aimlessly around town. The shepherd needed another punishment for reminding her of something that she could never have, or could she? Moments later, Velvet found herself absent-mindedly confessing to the priest about the crimes she committed and about her goal of killing Midgand's savior and Shepherd.

Suddenly, she noticed Avernus walking into the church. His attire and looks made him stand out so much from the usual crowd. She scuttled behind one of the nearby pillars. Avernus walked around the interior, check out the architecture of the place. He brought his notepad and started a sketch.

"Come, sinner, repent your wicked deeds."

He heard an older man talking to him. Avernus raised his head, "Are you talking to me, Father?"

"Yes, my child. Although there is a peculiar air about you, your eyes seem to tell a tale of heavy burdens. This is a holy sanctuary, son. Confess, and the Empyreans will soothe your distress." The priest offered.

Avernus snapped his notebook shut, the sound of it echoing throughout the chamber. "Very well, old man. Listen to my confession then; I was once hailed as the savior of my people, "The Chosen One" to bring peace and prosperity, to end the sufferings and misery. I was entrusted with powers that no one ever had hoped to wield. But my will wasn't strong enough. I yielded to despair, to rage, to selfishness. I forsook the very people who put their trust in me to protect them. And thus, I failed in my resolve." He explained in a dignifying and robust voice.

"The road to hell is paved with despair, my son. You should not linger in your past." The priest counseled.

Velvet was intently listening to his confession. She already knew his story and didn't pay much attention to it before. This time, however, her guts compelled her to stay put.

"I wanted to use my power to save lives, but then it turned out, I was so good at taking them. My sole purpose was to defeat evil, but it wasn't my sole desire. So, I escaped my homeland. To find my true self, to gather enough conviction to go back. But it all went to hell again." He regretfully shook his head. "You can never outrun destiny."

"Yes, my son. I see your perseverance is firm. You've learned from your mistakes." The priest applauded him in a fatherly manner.

"… No, I can never be at peace, not until I rectify what has been lost. But I'm grateful that I've given a second chance to make it right for someone who deserves a better life. Someone strong-willed, resilient, disciplined, and yet caring, kind, and craves for passion. If we entrusted the future to the likes of her, imagine, the world wouldn't need the likes of me, and it wouldn't need the likes of Artorius." He bitterly smiled, peering through the cathedral window. He compared his thoughts to the light that was shining the interior. Velvet slowly peeked out and walked from behind the pillar.

"I always struggled to know which path was right, and which path was wrong. But I do not doubt myself anymore. The road is clear as day, and I have one last thing to take care of..."

"What is it, my son?" The priest asked. Velvet was slowly walking closer. Her eyes examined Avernus's posture from behind. He looked adamant, unyielding like someone ready to take on the storm.

Avernus looked back at the priest; he nearly jolted at the sharpness of his glance.

"Until a few days ago, I hated myself for not having enough power to protect the ones I loved, but not anymore. Here and now, I swear; whatever happens, I'm not letting her down, I'm not allowing her to suffer anymore. This time, the needs of the few will be as the same as the needs of the many." Spirited and determined, he declared to the priest.

Suddenly, the older man's face contorted itself. The next moment, he was cringing at the sight of Velvet. Avernus turned around and saw her pacing towards him. She held unremitting eye contact with him, gazing deep, but she wasn't angry or irritated. Her eyes seemed to be anguished.

"Velvet? What are you doing here?" Avernus asked, but she didn't seem to hear.

"You again?! Gu—guards, anyone! You! My son! She is…" The priest's voice stuttered and nearly trembled.

Velvet eyes quickly shifted back to her usual frowning. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. The priest was baffled, "Is this the girl that you were confessing to me about?!"

Avernus raised his arm, "Yes! This is her! Isn't she great?"

The old priest frowned, "I don't think I can ever forgive either of you! If you stay with her, that will make you one of her associates! A partner in crime!" he shouted disapprovingly.

"Whatever you say, old man. But I like the sound of that, and I'm not regretting it one bit!" he yelled back as he disappeared behind the exit doors.

Velvet pulled him towards one of the small alleys nearby.

Avernus smirked, "You still have that strong pull. Ouch, my arm!" he joked.

Velvet stopped and turned to him, arms folded, frowning. There was a moment of silence. Their eyes dallied with one another.

"I've got something to say to you," she said and lowered her head. Her eyes hid behind her tousled hair.

The sorcerer remained silent, waiting.

She raised her head. Avernus could notice something had changed in her eyes. They were burning brightly, the emotions that had been dammed in for so long were now flooding out. Even without the potion, he could sense them again after all this time. Avernus instinctively let out a smile.

She began to speak. Her voice, this time was softer, kinder, and quieter.

"Avernus… sometimes I think you're too good to be with someone like me. I know you mean well, I wish…" Her tone changed. An intense battle raged inside her. Which side would win in the end? It all depended not on her, but the Shepherd.

"You can't save me, Avernus. It's not worth trying." She continued. Her voice was loud, yet it kept shaking. Her lips quivered as if she were about to break down. Velvet's words clashed against her genuine desire.

Avernus put his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head slightly closer. Her body shivered from his touch. "I'm not abandoning you, ever." His impassioned voice resounded within her heart. The battle within Velvet took a new turn.

"Maybe I want you to abandon me! Did you consider that?!" Her feelings sprouted. But he didn't listen. He just smiled. She loathed his stubborn refusal. "If you stick with me, you'll be in danger. Sometimes, I even thought about knocking you unconscious, tying you, and sending you back to the Hyland in a scout vessel, Do you understand? I… I can't bear it if anything happens to you because of me!"

Avernus was uncompromising; he wouldn't have any of that. "I will be alright, Velvet. Besides, it's too late to turn back now. I have a family here; you, Phi, Tia, and maybe you can count the others too. So, don't ask me to desert those who're dear to me, Velvet."

Velvet suddenly felt his arms enveloped around her. She basked in his intimate embrace. Her struggle ended. She closed her eyes, thinking that if she could feel the temperature, his hold would be warm.

Avernus held her for a minute. Her hair smelled fresh and had a scent of a rose extract.

The humming in his ears died down. He opened his eyes and discerned that her malevolence level had dropped to its lowest. At least for now, she is keeping it in check. The human side of her was the winner for that moment. Velvet's sense of dependency was answered. The wolf was now tamed.

This real closeness was his second victory.

Avernus heard a bird chirping. He looked up and saw a sylphjay coming towards them. The bird landed on his shoulder. Velvet went for the cylinder and opened it,

" _Where the hell are you guys? We're tired of waiting. Come to Stoneburry village by yourselves. We'll meet you there."_

"Well, they're gone, without us." She said to him.

"Good, then we go to Aldina Plains. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" she wondered.

"Yes, our very first date."

Velvet's cheeks flushed red, she tried to frown, but her eyebrows failed her again. Her body would not deny her feelings anymore. "D-Date?! W-why now? We've wasted enough time already!"

Avernus didn't pay attention. Instead, his gauntlet disappeared, and he touched his fingers to her right hand, sliding them in between hers.

"May I, ma'am?" he asked for permission to hold her hands. She gasped and closed her it around his fingers. The duo came out of the alley. Velvet tried to hurry up Avernus. The people around them stared, and some even started whispering among themselves. " _Oh, the angry girl got herself a man!_ "

She returned them a death stare. Her angry expression quickly drove them away.

"I feel… uncomfortable." She said anxiously.

"Do you want to let go?" He asked. Velvet wasn't sure until she noticed some of the girls ogling Avernus.

She instinctively grabbed his wrist with her bandaged arm and reinforced her hand-holding. The girls noticed her gestures now. " _Wow, look at her! She's so possessive!"_ They prattled on.

Avernus felt her two hands. "I thought you weren't comfortable holding my hand…"

She began to clenched her fists, pressuring his fingers and wrist. The pain was his response. "Ouch! Forget it! Do as you please…"

They soon exited the gates.

"Can I confess something to you, Velvet?"

"Unless it is something creepy..."

"No... I mean, maybe." He sighed, "The thing is, Tia and Magilou made a potion a few days ago and tricked me into drinking it. That potion is in the same category as 'love potions.'"

Velvet put her hand on her hips, her interest piqued. He continued, "My domain had been affected by it, which means, that any 'unusual' feelings you experienced during these last few days were because of that potion." he explained.

She kept a straight face, "Like what?"

Avernus swallowed, "Like... fantasizing about... me?"

Velvet scoffed. "Is that it?"

He nodded, "mostly... yes, and your urgency to give me a hickey."

"I've always fantasized about you. It's not something new, and don't tell me it's a crime to imagine you naked. You're not in a position to dictate what or how I do with my imagination. Besides, giving you a hickey or two was my plan for a long time now, you've always been a dumbass that worried me with those stunts you always pull." She casually explained.

Avernus's face went pale, "W-wait...what?!"

Velvet was amused; the look on his face was priceless. She let go of his hand.

"But I have a plan to get back at those two." Velvet grinned maliciously. "Race you to the plains?" she suggested.

Avernus shook his head, still feeling shame, "Definitely, let's go..."

Her metallic boots pounded heavily across the ground, causing mud to splash around. Avernus immediately followed her. She quickened her pace. Her steps became leaps. The wind whipped her long hair.

Avernus was running so fast that he thought his legs were going to explode. But that wasn't the case with Velvet. She wasn't bound by human anatomy. Her hair rose and soared through the air like a bird. His panting hard, trying to appease his need for oxygen to keep up with Velvet.

But he didn't care. His efforts were not in vain. He looked at the dark clouds that loomed over the horizon. He remembered: he had Velvet, Phi, Tia, Eleanor, Magilou, Rokurou, Eizen, and his pirate friends. He smiled as he remembered what his mother said to him a long time ago:

 _"We all eventually go through hard times in our lives. It's a part of being alive, and it's the reality we all have to deal. There are the times we forget our value as a person because we are so blinded by_ _these thoughts of loneliness, emptiness, and ego. Somewhere along the road, we become numbed with all the frustrations and the_ _dissatisfactions._

 _But life itself isn't always about darkness and sadness_. _Life is also filled with color and happiness. That makes it beautiful and worth living. Along this path of darkness, there's always light waiting to be seen by our daunted hearts. It may be hiding behind unexpected people; in a stranger, whom we just met at an unexpected place; a family who has been always there but whom_ _you always ignored. Open your heart, and you will see how lucky you are to have them in your life._

 _Sometimes they are the light that shines your path in the dark times. Never lose hope, my son_."


	29. Spring Breeze Theodora

**Note:**

 **There are some lines in the ancient tongue that are distinguished by bold fonts and parathesis.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXIX: Spring Breeze Theodora**

Avernus merely managed to catch up to Velvet, out of breath, exhausted, and with a slight vigor left; he fell to the ground with a thud, his body disappeared under a batch of white flowers. Velvet was already there, looking exquisite and calm, watching the vast plain below from the edge of the cliff. She turned towards him. The air around was filled with flower petals, floating and gently falling back to the ground.

"Tired already?" she said softly.

"Yeah… I'm…I'm a… weak human." He answered breathily.

Velvet grinned at his collapsed body. His chest was continually rising and going down. He raised his head, pointing his finger at her,

"I want a rematch… later after you're purified..." he continued to gasp for some air, "Ah… that's cheating!" his face wrinkled because of his cramped muscles, his head fell back on the ground.

Velvet bitterly smiled and sat cross-legged near him on the ground. "… me, purified. More like wishful thinking." She said, halfheartedly, bitterly smiling and continuing to stare at the horizon with her stoic face.

Avernus abruptly raised his head again and glanced at her thigh. His eyes began to twinkle, a grin formed on his face, "Oh, a pillow!" He quickly crawled to Velvet and rested his head on her lap, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. She felt his smooth and soft hair caressed against the skin of her thigh, and his hands gently squeezing it,

"Ah… your hair is so smooth, your skin is soft and flawless, your body smells nice, and you're so squishy. I can get used to this." he mumbled, heartily.

She looked down, "Is that it? All you can think about is my body? Hah men." she asked, slightly displeased.

Avernus looked up, "Didn't I mention your cooking before? Besides, your sense of responsibility, your compassion…" He tallied her merits in an applauding tone of voice.

" _But… those are from another lifetime…"_ Velvet said to herself. Velvet was going to tell him how wrong he was for saying those words, but he said something that immediately jumbled her mind,

"… I'm thinking long term, Velvet." He told her, honestly and thoughtfully.

She gasped, swallowing. Her brain hesitated and forgot what was happening. Velvet glanced at his peaceful and joyful face. He had no care at that moment, no concern for the threats that their mission held. Avernus paralyzed by happiness.

A shepherd, looking nothing like a cold, heartless commander.

She recalled that feeling again; the times when Laphi was angry, sad, or sick, she would always lift his mood by being still there for him, making his favorite dish, or taking a stroll near the sea.

Now, he was there for her to cheer her up. The only considerate one, beside Phi, that showed genuine concern, for a simple girl and a daemon, despite being the one who was destined to be her enemy and her destroyer.

She looked back at the plain beneath them, "It is a nice view…"

"… Yeah, it is." He said charmingly.

His tone of voice felt too exciting to her. Velvet immediately glanced at his face once more; his eyes were open, checking out her chest from below. He quickly turned his head to the other way.

Her eyes rounded, her expression became softer, like a clueless innocent girl, tilting her head to the side, "What happened to that pure-hearted and simple man that I once knew?" she teased him, delicately.

He looked back at her, his eyes narrowed, groaning, "Ah…He is tainted. You corrupted his sinless soul. And so what? With these tall flowers in the way…"

"Aldina Alabastergrass." She corrected him.

"... Yeah, I can't see the land below, the only view I have is the joyful curves of a daemon's body, it's a subconscious and a biologically driven thing for men." Avernus explained with a straight face as if it was something ordinary. The time for his private teasing was starting again, like someone who was entitled to his claims.

Her look remained impassive, "Is this your new idea of flirting?" She said lightheartedly.

He sighed, acting disappointed, "Tsk, I'm going to hell for this. I was supposed to stay pure and virtuous. A model for the common folk to follow. Me succumbing to the darkness is solely your fault."

Abruptly, her mind began to be bombarded by questions, distractions she thought she would never need. That little alone time was seemingly improper for the two of them. Velvet had the feeling that they know each other for a long time — a forgotten moment when he was a simple traveler, and she was a simple village girl. The door to the future was slightly ajar, inviting some concerns that needed explanation.

Velvet's pent up thrills need to be verified.

Without warning, Velvet's legs quickly moved away. Being caught off guard, Avernus lost his balance, and his head hit the ground.

"…Ouch! What the…"

She twirled her body and jumped on his stomach. Avernus' eyes were wide open. She was sitting on his belly, side saddling him, placing her legs around his waist. Her face was impassive. Her hands slowly went for his scarf and untied it, taking it off and throwing it away if they were in her way. The shawl slowly landed on the white flower beside them.

Avernus swallowed. Velvet's unexpected moves dazzled him again. Her palms slowly went for his face. Her body was now lying on top of him. Velvet could feel his heart beat faster. Not sure that It was because of the prolonged running or something else. Her hands started to caress his face again, inspecting it, " _Are you even real_ …" she said to herself, her eyes captured each of his facial features from up close and compared them in her mind to the first time she saw him,

"You haven't changed at all." She whispered to him, calmly and unintentionally alluringly. Her delicate part was taking over, even for a brief moment of intimacy.

Avernus could've answered her about him being dead for three years. But it would trigger something unpleasant in her, ruining the spirit and the moment he worked so hard to awake in the heartless wolf.

"You've got even better—." Unexpectedly, her index finger moved on his lips before he could continue.

It didn't matter. Velvet knew Avernus was going to end up complimenting and flatter her in return. Suddenly, her caressing stopped, she grabbed his face and oriented it toward her own, staring intensely into his green crystals. The inquisitor gaze sent a warning to the former Shepherd.

"Why me?" she asked, tenaciously, waiting for an honest answer from a guy who could've gone and left without caring about a stranger. A guy that was independent and powerful on his own who didn't need a cheerless and miserable girl at his side. A guy who could've chosen a normal girl and live happily ever after.

Her insecurities erupted.

Why did he want to be with a daemon, who couldn't even taste a simple food, living only to kill and devour? It all was against anything logical or reasonable. To her, it didn't make any sense. It had to be more than just a generic answer like: _"I owe you for saving my life three years ago_.".

Avernus smiled, finding it amusing to see her tense up about something rather than killing Artorius. He was proud of himself. His brows came together, looking naughty and rascal,

"Why not?" he said plainly.

She gasped. Her eyes widened. " _Clever answer_ …" Velvet mumbled to herself.

Her eyes immediately failed her to keep up with him. Avernus had her number, reading her intentions correctly. She dropped her head. Velvet quickly tightened her grips on his face, raising her head and staring in his eyes once more,

"You must promise me…" She said, pleading but felt like demanding at the same time.

Avernus' whimsical look disappeared in an instant. The weight of her stare had trapped his soul against a wall, something serious was coming up, no more fooling around.

"Promise me that you won't die. Promise me that you don't do anything stupid anymore. I don't care if desperate people need saving. I don't care about strangers that need your help …" Velvet gritted her teeth. She frowned even more. Her pupils dilated at the thoughts of him endangering his life. The idea of Phi and even Eleanor's experiences tied to his survival made her even more anxious. The past adventures, which he nearly walked the thin line between life and death, disturbed her once again. "Damn it! If you slightly care about me, you'll listen! I don't need more distraction of you getting killed on my account."

Avernus smiled again, "Can you do the same?" he said softly.

She groaned in annoyance, "Don't answer my questions with more questions! Stop being stubborn for once! Your ignorant decision on making Eleanor your squire made things even more complicated for me…"

Velvet quickly noticed his face had gone pale, his breath shortened. She suddenly realized she had lost control of malevolence for a while now, and it was getting out of hand. Avernus was enduring too much. She instantly wanted to sit up, but his arms were wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

"What are you doing?! I need to go, you're getting hurt." She demanded coldly.

His eyelids were heavy with fatigue, "Didn't you know?... The prettiest roses have the sharpest and cruelest thorns." He said charmingly.

Velvet's face flushed, his ignorance was too much for her to handle. "Are you crazy?! Right now is not the time to flirt, you idiot! You'll get sick, and we still need to find a therion! We don't have time to waste on needless frivolity!"

In Avernus' mind, Velvet hiding behind a flustered face and a charmless attitude had added more to her glamour. For him, that was more than enough, but their peaceful moment could not last.

Velvet's senses riled up. Avernus experienced a surge of highly concentrated malevolence flowing through the atmosphere. All of a sudden, a large shadow eclipsed the area. A gust of wind squalled. Avernus held Velvet tight, her cloak and her hair floated up to the direction of the wind, the flowers bend at the mercy of the blow.

With the gale gone, Avernus peeked from the side of Velvet's shoulder, He frowned, his eyes gleaming, "A dragon!" he shouted.

They both stood up, looking at the flying serpent creature that slithered in the air. Velvet narrowed her eyes at the beast, "That snake dragon! It doesn't have any wings. Where did that wind even come from?" Velvet observed, her eyes scanned the stormy weather.

Avernus' face changed from a proud and pleasing look to a serious and calculated front, "That's a Shenlong, a storm bringer dragon…" concern and fear were apparent in his eyes, "Damnation! How on earth a dragon-like that appears here of all places?"

Velvet slowly walked back, getting momentum to run to Stoneburry village, "It doesn't matter, we'll meet the rest at the village. If that's the daemon, the Bloodwings warned us about, and then we can assume that this area holds no therion."

Avernus paid no attention to Velvet. He started to dash towards the top of the hills, in the direction of the dragon.

Velvet eyes were wide open, "What? Where are you going?"

He wore his scarf, tying it. He looked back, "You'll go and meet up with the rest, I'll go and check on that dragon." Avernus said informatively. His action seemed determined.

Velvet stopped, her boots pushed harder against the dirt as she changed her path in an instant, turning on her heels and immediately following him. "Avernus, you dumbass! Do you think I'll leave you all by yourself?"

Avernus glanced at her from the corner of his shoulder. "I'm not going in with the notion of dying if that's what you think."

"That's what I'm thinking. You proved to be "untrustworthy" when it comes to taking care of yourself." She said, openly and admonishingly.

The sorcerer grinned at his partner's show of concern. The duo tailed the Shenlong. After flying above a few hills, the dragon decided to perch above a mound. Avernus and Velvet stopped at the foot of the mountain.

The air had the smell of moist. It started to drizzle, and dark clouds obscured the sun.

"What do you want to do, dummy?" Velvet asked, anxiously. Avernus, unsure, turned to her, staying silent. Suddenly, they were caught off guard by a familiar voice,

"Hey, Shepherd! Fancy meeting you here!" Zaveid greeted him in a friendly tone.

Avernus looked back and saw the malak, sitting on a block of stone as if he was waiting for someone. Cheerful and relaxed as usual, he jumped down and walked towards them, having his permanent cocky grin on his face.

Avernus nodded, his eyes changed in an instant from a casual to an inquisitor look, "Zaveid… I see you've become a man of adventure in rainy weather." He said skeptically.

Zaveid shook his head and glimpsed at the dragon as it was roosting on the top of a hill nearby. "Can I ask you a favor?" he implored without dwelling on more needless talk and straight to the topic.

Avernus followed his glance, already guessed what he was going to ask of him, "Is it about that dragon?"

Zaveid quickly turned to him and frowned, gritting his teeth, "She is not a dragon." He protested defiantly.

Avernus looked back at him, "She was a close friend, I presume?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Zaveid's smug face was gone; it had replaced with a mixture of concern and anger. "Can you help her, Shepherd?" he implored, straightforwardly.

Velvet quickly grabbed Avernus' arm, "We don't have time to fix people's problems nor have the resources to deal with a dragon. It doesn't concern "Us," Avernus." She reminded him in a severe tone, stressing on the "Us" part.

Zaveid scowled at her, "I asked him, not you." He nearly lashed out at her in an aggressive tone.

His scornful behavior didn't faze Velvet. She walked closer, icy stares fixated on the malak, "He follows my command, and we don't care about your problem, Zaveid." Velvet informed, harshly.

Avernus eyes stared blankly into the sky. Their argument held no significance for him. After a few seconds, his attention was shifted to Zaveid, "Do you still have Siegfried with you?" he flatly asked.

Having complete trust in Avernus' judgment, Zaveid pulled the gun from its holster without haste, instantly offering it to the sorcerer. "Here you go. I've tried all of your purification bullets. If you have a new trick up your sleeves, be my guest."

Avernus took the Siegfried and aimed it at the dragon. Looking calm, he pressed his thumb on the side of the weapon. Siegfried started to glow red.

The gun charged up. Zaveid's eyes narrowed in doubt, and He knew the red magic meant only one thing. A gruesome death for his target. His breathing stopped as he dashed towards Avernus. Before the red ray of death was going to shot from the barrel, he caught the sorcerer's hand and pushed it away. The beam hit the rocks instead, resulting in a loud and bright explosion that vaporized the stones. The dragon was alarmed to their presence. She roared towards the sky, the rain intensified. The dragon took off, creeping towards a higher altitude above them.

"Are you insane?! I didn't tell you to kill her!" Zaveid protested, eyes burning in anger. He glared at Avernus, demonstrating shock and disdain. They both struggled, the malak was holding his hand, preventing him from firing again.

The sorcerer pulled his arm away but brought himself closer to Zaveid, staring him in the eyes, "You know that's the only way to grant that dragon peace, if you still hold a tiny spark of compassion, you'll kill her!" He told him, stridently.

Zaveid's eyes bulged from anger, his nostrils dilated. "I will not kill her! And don't you dare call her a dragon, Avernus!" he objected, bitterly and in a gruff voice.

"You're a fool, Zaveid. Your creed won't benefit that malak! Her soul is suffering beneath that beast's skin, and you deny her the only chance at a merciful release from this torment. If you don't do it, she'll bring only death and misery to everyone around here." Avernus slowly spoke, emphasizing on the starting words and pausing between each sentence.

Zaveid looked at Velvet, crossed his arms, his upper lip curled, contemptuously smiling, "Can you say the same for her, Shepherd? Would you grant the same mercy to your cuddly daemon girlfriend when it comes to "saving" her from bringing death and misery to the world?" Zaveid scornfully remarked.

Avernus pressed his lips firmly together, glaring Zaveid. He then looked back, glancing at Velvet. After a few moments, Avernus' head turned back, moving to the inches of Zaveid's face, invading his personal space, having a hint of a frown, "What is her true name?" he inquired, silently.

Zaveid uncrossed his arms, and his mocked grin was gone, "What?! You that I can't tell you_" he whiffed in anger but was cut short.

Avernus' eyes contracted with annoyance, "I'm a pact holder and bound to my oath as an oath keeper of your kind to keep your secrets safe. If you want my help, you'll do as I say, Zaveid the whirlwind." Avernus spoke in rapid dialogues, leaning forward. His patience was running short.

Zaveid breathed heavily,

"…Kefuvex Duwuxu Suyeewa." He mumbled to him, uncertain, his loud voice nearly cracked at saying her true name.

The sorcerer raised his hand towards the sky, a spark of white magic flashed in his hand. He clenched it, a chiming sound heard afterward. The air above them perplexed with magical waves, blurring as something conjured out of it.

Emanating a muffled sound, the vast body of Griffin darted from the tear, rising and screaming above them. Velvet ran to his side, looking inimical and aggressive, "We're not doing this!" she sternly notified him. Griffin dived down and gently landed near them, folding his wings, looking eager to take it to the sky once more.

Avernus ignored her. Velvet instantly and firmly grabbed his arm. He could feel her left hand's fangs biting into his coat. He briefly glanced at her angry face. The rainfall turned into a heavy shower. Her eyes were furnaces of unspoken emotions, hot with affection, and soundlessly demanding him to stay.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." He casually comforted her, coolly as if it was going to do something routine, no need for Velvet to worry. Her grip on his arm relaxed, Avernus gently freed himself without her knowing it.

"Then take me with you." She suggested but came out as an order.

Avernus jumped on Griffin's back, without any saddle to anchor his legs, he held on to his feathers and neck, cautiously. "No, I need you to stay on the ground."

Velvet thought he had a plan of some sort. Zaveid took one step closer, having the same notion, standing side by side with her and looking confused, "What's your plan then?"

Avernus raised his hand and gave them a friendly salute, trying to amp himself up with confidence, "I don't know…" His mind was jumping from one solution to another. His eyes were aimlessly looked at the sky, pausing. "…but I'll come up with something, and it's just safer for her on the ground."

Velvet's mood became astute at his last sentence; he was going to leave her again. That act was a ruse to keep her away from him and Griffin. She jolted, but The giant bird suddenly took off vertically at Avernus' command, leaving dirt and dust in its majestic wake, his enormous wings flapped quicker and faster as he gained altitude. Velvet looked up,

"Avernus! If you die, I will never forgive you!" She screamed, her throat sored.

Zaveid was astonished, watching her as she hopelessly observed Griffin climbing fast towards the danger. They became nothing but a dot, disappearing into the dark clouds beyond.

Velvet quickly turned to him. Her raven hair twirled in the air. Zaveid saw her approaching, like a provoked wolf. Her eyes were ablaze, ready to attack him. She held her left arm to her side, half-clenched, fumes of malevolence effused from her bandage cloths. "If something happens to him, I'll eat your limbs, one by one." Her menacing voice and intimidating glare nearly scorched his resolve. Her brooding about the sorcerer turned into a hostile stance that Zaveid was aware of.

He opened his arms and held his hands in the air, acting clueless, "I thought all you cared about was to kill Artorius. But I guess Avernus can do wonders, even to a wolf that preys on the flock." He chuckled, ignoring the danger of the daemon in front of him. "Avernus is the real Romeo, stealing the heart of a daemon. I could learn a thing or two from him." He joked, teasing as usual.

His banter didn't help her with the situation. But a familiar voice soothed her troubled mind,

"Velvet!"

Her head tracked the source,

"Phi!" her sullen face returned to its natural form. Her voice became calmer. The boy was running in front of others. Magilou groaned, tired and annoyed, "Where have you been all this time? I thought to catch a therion was more important than to walk under the rain with the Shepherd…" She mocked.

Eleanor looked around, "Wait… Where is Avernus?"

Zaveid pointed towards the sky, "Casanova is up there on my behalf, helping his old buddy." He informed them, proudly.

Eizen frowned, "What new game are you playing again, Zaveid?"

The two hotheads were at it again. Eizen received his answer with a silent grin from the whirlwind himself.

Phi looked at Velvet and Eleanor, "Who is "Casanova"?" he innocently asked.

Both girls uncontrollably blushed, their mouths half-opened, unable to utter a single word. Rokurou chuckled,

"I'll tell you later, Laphicet!" he assured the boy.

His unexpected departure bothered Tia, "What is he doing up there?" she wondered, worryingly.

Velvet recalled Avernus' naive move once again, her brows knotted, "That foolish…" she sighed and temporarily halted her speech to lower her anger, "He is hunting a dragon." She informed, negatively.

Eizen shook his head, partially gritting and showing his teeth, "… no Bueno."

The sky flashed, a thunderbolt traveled from the sky and hit the ground below the valley. The earsplitting boom muffled all sounds. Eleanor closed her eyes, trying to reach out to him, " _Avernus… Can you hear me_?"

Moments passed, a faint voice started to talk, echoing from afar, " _Eleanor! As Zaveid would say, fancy meeting you here! Is everyone down there with you?_ " he answered calmingly.

" _Where are you?! What are doing up there?!_ " she queried worrisomely.

"… _Just helping an old friend with his lady problem. Tell everyone that they don't need to disturb themselves._ "

Tia overheard their conversation, clenching her jaw in anger, "That little brat!" Outraged, she metamorphosed into a shining orb and shot towards the sky.

Among the dark clouds, Griffin maintained his ascent. Raindrops forcefully hit their bodies, Avernus covered most of his mouth and face with the scarf, holding his arm directly in front of his eyes. He was drenched in the rain, "Tsk. I'm going to catch a cold at this rate. Velvet is going to kill me defiantly."

His eyes were scanning the area, and thunder flashes occasionally illuminated the sky for brief moments. The dragon was hiding among the dense clusters of Nimbostratus clouds. Griffin's head pointed to an area on their left-hand side, screaming.

Avernus narrowed his eyes, focusing his senses on that location. Another flash brightened the sky. He caught a dark and shadowy silhouette, concealing itself among the mist.

"There you are!" Avernus raised his staff, and it started to absorb electricity. With the Dreamshadow fully charged, he pointed it towards the front, " **Thunder Break**!" He blindly shot the energized magical bolt into the dragon's hiding spot.

Nothing happened. Instead, a pair of red looking orbs shone in the haze, a ball of lightning began to conjure under it.

Avernus shook his head, " _Of course, she controls the lightning… you're a model of idiocy, Avernus_." He shamed himself.

The dragon fired. The arte raced to them.

"Evade, Griffin!" Avernus shouted the therion altered its course to the right. He felt the intense heat as the devastating ball of death barely passed him and Griffin. Abruptly, Tia reached him, and her orb forcefully entered his body from the back. He was startled, "Geez, Tia! You gave me a heart attack!"

She ignored his response, "Would you mind tell me; What the hell are you doing?!" Her voice echoed in his mind, furiously.

Griffin gained some more altitude. The dragon was exiting the clouds, slithering towards them, "Bringing your relative back to the ground." Avernus said to her in a focused and hard tone of voice.

"For what?!"

"For purification! Going to have a friendly talk with her," he informed her. But the malak stayed silent, unable to digest the situation. "Tia! I need more power if you don't mind!"

Having no choice, she answered his request. Avernus felt the surge of surplus mana in his veins.

The dragon opened up her jaw, and Griffin dived down, the daemon's attack missed as the therion proved to be nimbler. Avernus raised his staff; the tip glowed, the curved, silver ethereal blade extended from the top, with the help from Tia, the weapon amplified, it looked bigger,

" **Greater** **Harken Scythe**!" Avernus slashed the underbelly of the Shenlong in an arc-like movement as it passed above him. A silver, broad bend flash appeared in the sky. The clouds split in half.

The dragon's cries turned into a whimper as it suddenly descended towards the earth.

On the ground, Phi pointed to their location, "Hey, look! It's like the sky has been sliced wide open!" he observed, excitingly.

The group saw the dragon coming out of the clouds, falling fast, with Griffin pursuing it. Velvet's eyes were tracking the corrupted malak coming towards them in her wide-opened eyes.

"Go! Run!" she yelled.

The team dispersed, each one moving to a safe distance. The dragon crashed into the hill, and the earth shook, pieces of stone, muck, and soil splashed around the area. Griffin came closer to the ground, Avernus jumped from its back and landed on the hill, Tia appeared beside him, looking not-so-friendly.

"Can you tell me one thing?! How on earth do you plan to purify such a tainted creature?! Your artes are weak, and she's passed her mutation threshold!" She complained, challenging his determination in an apprehensive yet vexed tone of voice.

Avernus firmly gripped his staff, the air filled with dust, but the heavy pouring was clearing it rapidly. "Then, I'll give it all I got." He declared to her, optimistically but with bits of uncertainty.

"Are you listening to yourself?! Because you want it doesn't mean_."

Avernus instantly turned to her, she flinched, his eyes were angry, "If I can't purify this malak then what hope do I have to help Velvet and Kamoana?" he notified her, infuriated. His voice stuttered. She finally understood the real reason behind his endeavor.

The dragon began to recover from the fall; the rest of the team tried to rejoin Avernus and Tia.

"This is different! Look at her, the malevolence level is off the scales; you will not survive the ritual!" she continued to voice her concerns regardless.

Looking determined to go through with his plan, Avernus disregarded Tia's concerns, "I have an idea, but I need to test it first…"

The sorcerer lifted his staff, it glowed from top to bottom, charging up with silver flame. Avernus let out a loud battle cry and slammed the Dreamshadow into the ground. The dragon recovered, fixing her attention on the Shepherd. All of a sudden, magical chains of bright silver, jumped from the ground, shackling legs, arms, tail, and the neck of the corrupted malak.

Avernus gripped his scepter with two hands, moving his right leg back to support his body, bending against the rod, holding on to his weapon as if he was getting ready for a strong storm. The dragon struggled, wrestled with the chains to free itself.

"Here we go!" he declared, heroically.

The chains lit up from the creature to his staff, a blue sigil formed in front of him with rotating sword glyphs all around the center. Velvet and the others stopped behind him.

"Hear me, spring breeze Theodora! The Shepherd has come to purify your soul!"

Magilou sneered, "Heh, he legitimately called himself a Shepherd."

With his clear remark, the eyes of the serpent opened utterly, staring at Avernus. The dragon roared, a storm of dark smog instantly coursed through the chains and finally reached Avernus.

The intensity of corrupted malevolence flowed through his body, and his eyes nearly popped from the terrible evil of the dragon's rotten soul. He lost his focus. The only thing he could've done was to yell from the pain. Eleanor and Laphicet ran to him, "I'm here! Let me help!" Eleanor pleaded, clenching her fists in desperation.

Avernus squeezed the staff; the air around him was getting poisonous. He slowly turned his head but was still unable to look at Eleanor's face, "No... I…must do this alone!" he said, breathy and groaning.

There was something else besides malevolence. Avernus' focus was fading away as if he was dying.

The pressure was suddenly gone. Avernus felt a fresh breeze air, birds were singing, and the scent of spring flowers had filled the area. He opened his eyes. Avernus stood up, checking his empty hands; the staff wasn't there anymore. Gasping in anxiety, he hopelessly checked his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar village; the sun was high up in the clear sky.

"Hey, Theodora! Where are you?"

Avernus turned his head towards the sound; Zaveid was slowly walking around a courtyard, his head was moving around, searching for someone. Then, the door to a nearby villa opened, and a woman with long white hair, azure eyes came out. She looked gloomy but unshakable, like a hardworking parent.

Zaveid and Theodora glanced at one another, and her mood turned for the better, smiling and euphoric now. Zaveid slowly closed the distance, gently grabbing and holding both of her hands. She lowered her head,

"Their mother died this morning." She notified him, disappointingly.

Zaveid was still cheerful, his smog face didn't go away, as if all he needed was her presence and nothing else mattered. "You did everything you could. It's not your fault, babe." He tried to calm her down.

Theodora raised her head, smiling, "If you don't mind, would you go to the town and pick some groceries… for the kids, please?" She charmingly asked him, touching and caressing Zaveid's cheeks.

Avernus' eyes blinked faster. She did the same thing as Velvet did to him.

Zaveid gently grabbed and held her hand on his face, tilting his head to that side. "Don't make plans for tonight." He said to her, charmingly.

She giggled softly in return, "Looking forward to it, whirlwind… and thanks."

Zaveid quickly leaped and took off, disappearing, becoming one with the wind. Theodora's smile went away for a moment, and she slowly walked towards the villa. Avernus sensed malevolence erupting nearby. The occupants were creating corruption, but she didn't hesitate to be with the mournful kids. Those orphans needed motherly love, and she didn't deny them that chance.

 _"…That's the reason Theodora turned into a dragon_. _Protecting the orphans. A recipe for disaster,_ _why?... just what is wrong with this world?!_ " He said to himself, distressingly.

The area blackened. Avernus' spirit pulled back towards his body, harshly as if a rubber band was drawing him into reality again.

The feeling of sickness was back — nausea, dizziness, and headache. Avernus found himself among the toxic smokes of malevolence. His body was enduring the pains and cries of a lifetime. But like Velvet, she didn't deserve this fate. He gripped his staff firmer, absorbing even more quantities of malice emotions. His vision was nearly gone, but his resolve didn't change. He began to recant the ritual once more.

This time, however, something was changed inside him; Velvet, Phi, Eleanor, and Magilou were looking dumbfounded. His voice had changed, it echoed in their ears, speaking in a different tongue,

 **"(I… Shepherd Avernus Diphda…*gasp* will… purify your… *cries of pain* soul!)"**

Velvet frowned, "What is he saying?!" she asked, stridently.

Eizen eyes were widened in shock, "He is… talking in the ancient tongue!"

Avernus yelled in agony. He fell on his knees, and his clenched hands slid down to the bottom. The dragon gained the upper hand; she opened her jaws, targeting the Shepherd.

Velvet dashed to attack the monster. Zaveid quickly moved between her and the dragon, looking furious, putting the barrel of Siegfried on his head, "Back off, or I'll make you back off, daemon!"

Suddenly, the dragon freed her tail from one of the chains. She horizontally slashed it at Zaveid, hitting his back and throwing him off across the field. Velvet jumped and dodged her attack, moving back near her companions.

Groaning, Zaveid raised his head. With only his right eye opened, he glanced at the dragon, smirking, "That hurts, babe." He moaned in pain, but he maintained his smile, "…the Shepherd has this under control… just… endure a few more minutes, and it will be all over… I promise… I will take you... to Westgand to see the geysers… just like you always wanted…" He breathy said, in short pauses.

Phi suddenly encased with sadness. The dragon was charging up a huge fireball. The little malak instantly pulled a group of guardian papers out of his satchel and threw them, making a tall wall in front of Avernus. The fireball impacted with Laphicet's protective arte, vanquishing in steam and smoke.

Avernus stood up,

 **"(My silver flame is not enough to cleanse her corruption…)"** he groaned and looked up, eyes gleaming with determination, **"(This staff is my body, if they are not enough, then I must put my soul into it!)"** he continued speaking in the ancient tongue.

The flow had changed, the dragon roared, and her body fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Tia jumped out of his body and landed beside the rest of the team. Her face was wrinkled. The darkness began to envelop Avernus, consuming him.

"He will not survive it!" Tia shouted worryingly.

Eleanor and Phi ran towards him. Avernus turned his head, they both stopped, staring terrifyingly into his darkened eyes; his pupils were red **"(Stay back!)"** he ordered them, harshly.

Tia grabbed Velvet's shoulder, turning her body towards herself, "Stop Avernus, or you will lose him, Phi, and Eleanor, all at once!" she pleaded.

Without hesitation, Velvet quickly darted, running into the dark mist of malevolence that overtook the sorcerer's position.

Avernus' soul reached its maximum limit, but he was adamant about finishing the cleansing ceremony, his rational reasoning disappeared entirely.

Without warning, he sensed a heavy blow to the back of his head. He felt his consciousness ebbing away, his thoughts, knowledge of artes, as clear and concise as they were mere seconds ago, were coming to an end. His eyes grew heavy. His mind struck with incoherence and inconsistency in his thoughts. The blow threw him towards the ground, he finally succumbed to the strike, losing his consciousness before the rest of him hit the cold ground.

The restraints were gone; the chains broke all at once. The flow of energy disappeared in an instant. Zaveid turned back, and his eyelids were shaking, his teeth were grinding against one another in anger and despair.

He saw Velvet, her left armed, transformed to its demonic state, standing near the unconscious body of Avernus and looking down at him.

He pulled Siegfried, pointing it at Velvet, "What did you do?!" he barked, his voice was shaking with rage.

Velvet raised her head, "I saved him." She coldly answered.

Zaveid clenched the grip, moving closer, his walking was erratic, "He was helping Theodora, damn it! You took her only chance of redemption! You are a vile woman! A filthy daemon! I will kill you for this!" he threatened in a fit of anger.

Velvet raised her left arm, opening her reddish claws and pointing them towards Zaveid. Emotionless, she glared back at him, "I don't care about "your" Theodora, malak. The only thing that matters to me is him, and I will not let this futile attempt in saving that dragon be the end of him."

Zaveid scowled, his hand was shaking, "You are a monster…" he scorned her, bellowing and shaking his head.

"Rant and call me whatever you want. It means nothing to me." She answered him, abrasively.

The dragon began to move again. The team took a defensive posture. But Zaveid was still trained Siegfried at Velvet, having his back at the scene.

Phi's eyes widened, something had changed in the serpent; her eyes were turned blue instead of red.

"…Zaveid." The dragon mumbled, saying his name.

The malak quickly turned, "Theodora?! Babe?!" he called her, loud and clear.

To their surprise, the dragon didn't attack. They were exchanging eye contact for a brief moment. Suddenly she roared into the sky. Taking off and flying towards the horizon.

"Theodora!" Zaveid cried her name and hurried after her.

The rain stopped. The sky started to clear out. The sun slowly began to appear from behind the clouds.

Eleanor and Tia ran to Avernus' side, grabbing his shoulder and turning him over to his back. They all gathered around him.

"He's out cold," Magilou observed, looking at his passed out face.

The rest turned their attention to Velvet. She turned her head to the opposite, escaping their stares, thinking that they're going to admonish her for it. "I had to do it… or he would die." She said softly.

"That was quick thinking, Velvet." Rokurou praised her. Velvet looked back at them, surprised. Her eyes were calmer.

Eizen nodded, "Yes, he had no chance of purifying that dragon… but I haven't seen anything like it. It appeared that part of her consciousness brought back." He guessed, wondering.

Laphicet was using his healing arte on Avernus. He looked at them, still shocked, "But he was going to purify Theodora…" He said with uncertainty.

Magilou patted his head, "It was either her or Avernus. Which one did you prefer, my little malak?"

Phi didn't answer her because his response was clear as day. Instead, he lowered his head. Not everything was supposed to go as they wanted, another lesson he learned that day.

"Good thing, Velvet was there to save you all. Finally, the vengeful villainous growing soft." Magilou mocked her, but Velvet took it as a tease, the witch spoke the truth.

Tia looked up, "Thank you, Velvet."

Velvet didn't hear her favorable response; she was busy staring at Avernus' peaceful face, thinking, " _So much for our first date, huh_?" she whispered to herself.

Griffin slowly moved to their side. He made soft croaking sounds, checking and touching Avernus with its beak."

Tia stood up, "We'll take him back to Van Eltia." She said, pointing at Griffin.

Eizen and Rokurou both nodded and placed Avernus' body on the back of the therion. Tia also mounted Griffin. "Meet you guys back at the ship." She said hopefully.

Griffin opened his wings and with a scream, took to the skies. The wind tousled their hair around. Velvet watched them until they disappeared into the horizon.

"Hey, look what we found!" Laphicet told Velvet. She looked down and saw a magical, stone board of some sort that hovered few inches above the ground.

"What is this?" she inquired. Her mood changed for the better as her thoughts were distracted from their previous encounter.

"It's a geoboard. A Katz gave it to us. Bienfu said that Normins created it for surfing along earthpulses, the board activates when a normin says their normin name. We can use it to move around the area much quicker!" Laphicet explained, excitingly.

Bienfu appeared, "Bieeen, I'm tired! Madam Eleanor and Laphicet used it too much!"

Velvet grinned maliciously. "I don't care. I want to take it for a spin!"

Velvet jumped on the hovering geoboard. She extended her arm towards Laphicet. As soon as he looked at her, she winked, "Come on, let's go, Phi." She said, making Laphicet blush. He gradually grabbed her hand, and she pulled him from the ground. Laphicet held on to her back. At the same time, Eleanor also got on. The three of them were now on geoboard with Laphicet in between them. His face was red.

Rokurou noticed this and smirked, "He's in heaven now." He said to Eizen, wittingly.

Magilou conjured a massive hoverboard out of her guardian paper and jumped up, "See you guys back at the ship!" she declared and looked at Bienfu, waiting for him to say his normin name,

"Normin Breyve."

The geoboard lit up, and the girls rode towards Zekson port. Their screams of excitements could be heard from afar until they all disappeared behind the vast plains of Aldina.

"And they call us "inconsiderate" men. So much for offering a ride." Rokurou chuckled and jokingly complained. He looked at Eizen, "Do you want to race to the port?"

But the malak's attention was on the direction of where Zaveid and Theodora vanished from eyesight. He returned Rokurou's challenge with a grin of his own, "Sure, why not. It's entertaining to watch you whine after you've lost."

Rokurou chuckled, "That's the spirit!... on my mark; one, two, three!"

They both took off, trailing dust as they bolted towards their destination.

* * *

 **The Temple of Innominat, Empyrean's Throne**

* * *

The metal doors to the main chamber of the Empyrean Throne opened. Lucian walked inside. The room was cold and barren of emotions, and it bothered him. Artorius was sitting on the ground, meditating as usual. He moved closer. The Shepherd noticed his approach,

"The Myrmidon is ready for departure. You will assume its command and begin to hunt for Avernus." He ordered him, plainly and without wasting words on greetings.

"Why just him? Why not the Lupus, the boy malak, or the reaper? They pose a far greater threat than him. I can kill them all in one strike if you let me." He suggested.

Artorius opened his eyes and stood up. His icy stares didn't help with the situation. He pulled a book from under his coat and raised it, showing its cover to Lucian,

"Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it, our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal."

"Claudin Asgard's famous quote." He widened his eyes in wonder, but he was unimpressed, "What it has to do with you wanting him dead above everything?" Lucian asked, annoyingly.

Artorius offered the book. Lucian skeptically took it and began to read through the pages.

"Observations on the ancient order of the Shepherds of far-continent." He glanced at Artorius, unmoved, "Are you trying to teach me my history?"

Artorius stood silent and emotionless, waiting patiently for him to read it. Lucian shook his head and started to skim through it. With each page he turned, his face tensed up more, sneering.

"These are… King Claudin's remarks on our murals, past, and forgotten chronicles…" he stated, confusingly.

"Tales of antediluvian, a time of the ancients," Artorius remarked.

"But this is not possible. How could Avernus be connected to all of this?!" Lucian asked, furiously.

"A long time ago, my master tried to make a pact with all Empyreans, but he could not achieve to do with more than two of them. It required incredible will power, but somehow, the Shepherds of the past achieved that, regularly in fact." Artorius explained thoroughly.

"We never had any connection to your Empyreans. We only had Lady Tiamat and she's not an Empyrean." Lucian said, plainly.

"Continue." Artorius coldly ordered.

Lucian read more pages. His eyes squinted at a long list of names.

"We honor those who given their lives to awaken the goddess. May their souls will forever be blessed by all-mother." He read the passage, raising his head, baffled and dumbfounded. "But he didn't even faint once when he made a pact with her… how can she…"

Artorius cut him short, "Where did you think we got the idea of sacrificing a soul with high resonance to awaken the Empyreans? My master never wanted to kill a single soul, even for the greater good. Your "Empyrean Tiamat" went through a lot of insignificant soul offerings, until ten thousand years ago."

"Then what kind of Empyrean is she?" Lucian impatiently inquired.

Artorius turned his back, staring at the sigil of Innominat, "Your chroniclers hid her track pretty well. We couldn't find anything on her true nature or true purpose, all I can say is her endeavors would likely serve as maintaining her domination over the earthpulses, or the earth itself."

He sighed and continued, "If they have a plan to awaken all Empyreans, your friend has the ability form pacts with all four of them, as they're already calling out to him."

Lucian's eyes were wide open, "The artifacts…" he mumbled.

"Make haste, find him, and take him out of the picture, or he will be the greatest obstacle to Claudin's ideal world." Artorius recited.

Lucian gritted his teeth and bowed, quickly walking towards the exit door. Disturbed with the new information, he stopped at the courtyard. Two Raven looking malakhim appeared out of their orbs.

Lucian raised his hand and drew a glyph circle in mid-air; A projection of a small girl holding an umbrella appeared.

"Hugin and Munin, find this little malak and bring her to me." He ordered them.

The malaks flew off, and Their transparent bodies were indistinguishable in the sky. Lucian smirked,

"It is time for the reaper to retire… to the void."


	30. Shadow of Calamity

**Chapter XXX: Shadow of Calamity**

Unknown whispers floated in the endless void, trying to reach out to Avernus's broken mind. He could make out Tia, Rokurou, Magilou, and Velvet's voices mixed up.

" _It's all right… I know you tried…"_

 _"He will be up shortly, hopefully before tomorrow morning…"_

 _"…It has been two days…"_

 _"…He got affected by malevolence. His body is constantly fighting corruption. It's off the scale…"_

"… _Hold on Shepherd… Bienfu and I will fix you just fine_ …"

"… _Focus, Magilou! What do we do, tell us?!"_

"… _Sheesh, Velvet, cool down. I wasn't the one who punched him hard in the head_ …"

The sounds went in an instant. Avernus drifted away.

A silver light appeared in the distance. Avernus's soul noticed Phi's voice more clearly than others.

"… _Then we got to the main road! Velvet forced the geoboard to move even faster! I tried to hold on to her cloak, but I ended up grabbing her backside… it was so embarrassing! But I managed to find another earthpulse point"_ His senses diverted to sadness, " _…_ _wake up… wake up, please_. _I'll promise to learn how to purify the malevolence_. _I'll help!"_ Phi pleaded, innocently. The kid's voice then disappeared into nothingness.

The timeless fantasy went on. Avernus could sense Eleanor, closer than before.

 _"… I think I've finally gotten used to Laphicet's powers… All thanks to you. It's been four days now; he misses you greatly. Kamoana cried the other day. She saw her mother in her dreams. Mahina told her that she didn't want her anymore… Her mother said that she was too hideous. Velvet tried to calm her down, but it didn't work because Kamoana wanted her mother's embrace instead. I hoped that you could talk to her to ease her sadness… I don't know what to do…"_

He flew through the emptiness of his mind. A light flickered in the distance. Like a moth to a flame, his soul dashed towards it. This one echoed all around him.

 _"…You did it again. First, Laphi left me, then Arthur betrayed me, and now you're ignoring your promises… Is it too much to ask to listen, you dumbass? Who am I kidding, you'll do it again anyhow. I cooked meat and vegetable soup for you. Tia said that you love meat. I don't know how I did, but Phi tasted it for me, he said it tasted delicious. He's helping out so much…"_

Velvet's voice stopped, but the light was still there.

 _"… For the first time after all these years, I don't know how to live… if you're not here."_

The seemingly endless dream was coming to an end. Avernus slowly took control of his heavy eyelids. He opened them, barely. A single light partially lit the room. He gradually tilted his head to the side, checking the place to prove his suspicion; the large drawing desk, different books on a large shelf, his assumption was correct, He was back at his private cabin in Van Eltia.

Avernus groaned, putting all his strength into his body, he instantly sat up. He placed his hands on his face, rubbing it to ward off the numb feeling. His bones ached to no end. His muscles were oddly numb as if he didn't use them for quite some time.

" _Guess I failed Theodora…Heh, typical me_ , _what's new_ …" he said to himself, disappointingly.

However, among the thoughts of Theodora's sad fate, the smell of a delicious meal sealed away his anxiety. He quickly tracked the dish that was responsible for that luscious scent; it was coming from a bowl full of vegetable and beef soup. Perfect for someone who was recovering from an illness.

" _Velvet was at it again_." He whispered to himself, that thought put a smile on his sleepy face. He moved closer to the bedside table, hopping from the middle of the bed sheet to the top.

It was still warm, perfectly sliced beef was floating in the soup, radiating that tasty smell.

He carefully picked up the plate. His hands were still feeble. Avernus calmly moved the spoon around in the stew, thinking. " _What would you do without her, you dumb Shepherd…"_ Then, he remembered the hit to the back of his head. The thought of Velvet having to punch him made the sorcerer sneer a little. He shook his head. " _I'm sure she enjoyed it a lot_."

A soft moaning suddenly alerted him to a presence.

Avernus instantly raised his head, noticing that someone was with him in the room. His eyes caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure, sitting in the darkness, beside the bed. With close inspection, he found out that it was none other than Velvet, sleeping on the ground, with a folded leg under her arm. She was tucking her head on her arm.

Avernus put the bowl back on the table. He merely managed to cumulate enough energy to stand up. His attention was all towards Velvet; she didn't move nor reacted to his motions. Velvet was out cold. Avernus felt her company overrode his need for food. He immediately walked to her side, sneaky and quietly. Avernus pressed his lips as he sat down beside her, preventing himself from letting out a groan from the pain.

Velvet adopted the same pose when he saw her in the Earthen Hystoria; sad, depressed, and heartbroken. His arm went around her shoulder, instinctively, wanting to wrap it around her lone figure, to make Velvet feel safe.

But his hand suddenly stopped inches away from her body. Velvet was sleeping soundly; waking her up would be a bad idea. Instead, Avernus closed his eyes, remembering the brief time they both shared as two good friends, even though they met each other for a day, their personalities clicked. None of them knew, until much later and on different and harsh circumstances that their pull to each other was real or at least, it was real enough for him.

He smirked, recalling Velvet's mom attitude. Unknown to him, the "Alpha mom" was now fully awake and was looking for her missing pup.

Avernus heard Velvet's sigh and yawning. He decided to stay put and pretend he was still sleeping. He had the feeling that she was staring at him. The sound of her short pants' chains moving and leather belts rubbing against her cloak, signaled him that she moved, probably standing up.

Strangely, Velvet let out a loud sigh, "… Thank goodness he's awake!" She expressed relief in a tone that was inappropriate for her current state. Avernus slightly frowned; why she was too happy to see him wake up? But her usual sound came back again.

"…He didn't even eat his soup, and he's sitting on the cold ground without wearing his vest! How irresponsible! Eleanor is right. I will discipline this stubborn man!" She complained and nagged quietly.

Avernus, still eyes closed, heard it all. He was grinning, slightly.

She was not a daemon, not by a long shot.

He could hear Velvet, bringing the bed sheet to him.

"… You'll get sick at this rate, you dumbass." Velvet whispered to herself, worryingly and angrily at the same time as she was covering him carefully with the blanket.

She leaned closer to cover his other side. Abruptly, Velvet felt two arms around her waist. They pulled her down,

"Come here…" Avernus uttered, silently.

Velvet fell on his lap, Avernus gently caught her. He relaxingly wrapped the blanket around both of them, "You just fell into Shepherd's trap, madam. I hope you don't object. I feel freezing for some reason. The bed cover won't cut it." He said, jokingly and charmingly.

Avernus tried to bring her closer, but she resisted firmly.

He looked at Velvet's face; her tousled hair covered her eyes.

"… Six days." Velvet murmured, coldly as she hid her face.

"What?" Avernus silently asked, his voice disappeared quickly, narrowing his eyes.

Velvet paused for a few seconds, "It has been six days since you passed out. Everyone was close to losing their hope of ever seeing you wake up. Tia even considered breaking your squire bond with Eleanor and Phi... in case you couldn't…" Velvet stopped again, Avernus couldn't see, but she pressured her eyelids together before opening them and staring blankly into the floor,

"…wake up from your coma." She continued, plainly and in an emotionless tone of voice.

Avernus swallowed, pressing his lips, he breathed in a slow and controlled manner. Velvet raised her head, frowning. Her golden eyes shone brightly in the dark, and Velvet's villainous voice returned.

"You have no idea how angry I'm, Avernus Diphda. You don't know what Phi and I endured. You don't know what "the rest" went through. I asked you not to endanger your life for others, yet, you disregarded my request." Avernus felt her breath on his face, huffing furiously,

"You Shepherds are all the same. Artorius sacrificed Laphi for the rest of the world and now you, ignoring me for some malaks…"

"Don't you ever say that, Velvet! It's not like that!" Avernus complained, angrily.

"I don't care; from now on, you will act under my direct orders. No more heroics understood?! I won't listen to your words anymore." Velvet scolded him, admonishingly.

Avernus sensed her body shiver and shook as she reprimanded him in his arms. "I didn't know…" Avernus expressed, regretfully.

Velvet quickly stood up and left his embrace in a hurry. She charged at the door, "Wear something warm. The weather is cold out there… for you humans." She informed him, flatly, before opening the door. A chilling breeze entered his cabin.

Avernus instantly dashed after her, wearing his vest and coat in haste. His hard steps echoed through the corridor. Velvet opened the door to the deck. Suddenly, A frosty wind hit Avernus's cheeks as he inhaled the frigid air.

"What the…? Where are we?" Avernus wondered, confused as he scanned the area around them.

He noticed his breath coming out of his mouth. For him, the climate changed in an instant. Avernus didn't expect the chilly weather. But that wasn't the only thing Avernus was surprised to see. The crew that was already on the deck suddenly turned their attention to him. Their stares were like watching a dead man rising from his grave. However, they stayed silent, except for Magilou. Her face was remnant of a little kid as if her entertainment had returned.

"Look who's finally awake! I guess Velvet had the magic to wake you up." Magilou looked at Avernus's wand that she had in her hand, "Darn it, holding on to this staff is out of the question now. I'm going to miss it." Magilou ridiculed, barely managing to shake the Dreamshadow.

Looking annoyed, Avernus opened his hand, and the weapon flew back to him, forcefully from Magilou's hand.

Magilou sneered, "I'm keeping score, Shepherd. You can't spend a week without getting knocked out."

Eizen was grinning maliciously, "Oi, Avernus! We need to talk, man to man."

The sorcerer groaned in frustration. The crew was treating him like an irresponsible teenager. Hopelessly, his eyes searched for some more friendly faces. Avernus found Laphicet and Eleanor at the back; they were the only ones who were genuinely delighted to see him recover. Eleanor shook her head, "You made everyone worried again, Avernus." She said, softly and kinder than the rest.

"He just doesn't get it."

Avernus heard Tia's voice, sounding irritated. She jumped down from the top of the mast, floating gently to the deck.

Eizen crossed his arms, "We've reached a consensus; From now on, I'll personally keep my eye on you. You're forbidden to do anything that is going to endanger your life. During the fights, you will be staying in the back, supporting the group rather than attacking our foes head-on. That responsibility will go to Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor, and me." Eizen glanced at Velvet, "Her orders, Shepherd." He added.

Avernus frowned, "I thought you were in favor of everyone having their free will intact."

Eizen looked at Velvet, Laphicet, and Eleanor again, then he turned to him once more, "If it were up to me, I'd rather left you behind, but because of them, no. Not this time."

Velvet maintained her glare at Avernus; she was mad at him. But the pirate's cooperation relaxed her troubled mind, "Thanks, Eizen."

Avernus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, this weather is even colder than your heart, Eizen. Would anyone tell me where are we now?"

"We're in Northgand, near Hellawes," Tia replied.

Avernus was confused. It appeared he lost a lot of time and essential planning. Tia continued, "After the incident with Theodora, we traveled back to Titania. Laphicet was able to pinpoint another major earthpulse point to the north of Hellawes."

Avernus turned to Laphicet, "It seems you didn't need my help anymore. Good job, Phi." He praised him, confidently.

The boy didn't blush. His posture was firm and steady. "Yeah, I did it without much effort."

Velvet and Eleanor were both glancing at Laphicet, having a smile on their face.

"He has come a long way." Velvet expressed.

"Yeah and I think I've finally got a handle on Laphicet's powers in a way that feels right. And I didn't faint anymore since three days ago." Eleanor said, proudly to Avernus.

"I didn't expect less from you, Eleanor. It's just the beginning, though. There are more lessons to learn and more skills to master." Avernus said, loftily.

"Yeah, and I'll keep learning, too. I hope we all three can make this work." Eleanor said boldly.

Laphicet chuckled and walk closer between Avernus and Eleanor, "Now with Avernus here again, nothing can come between us! Fingers crossed!" he said, hopefully.

Velvet, feeling ignored, looked at the scene with jealousy. Laphicet noticed it, slowly moving closer to her, "Is there something wrong?"

Velvet shook her head and looked away, "It's nothing." Answering in a flat voice, dismissing the little malak.

Magilou quickly caught the wind of the situation. Her eyes flashed as she came up with a new shenanigan. Magilou looked at Laphicet, grinning, "Hey, when you and Eleanor made your pact together, she gave you a true name, right kiddo?"

Laphicet swallowed, his eyes widened. Magilou maintained her evil glare, "Was it a good one?"

Words failed the little malak. Avernus raised his brow at Magilou. "What are you doing, witch?"

Velvet looking condescending and unimpressed looked at Avernus and Eleanor. "What's a true name?"

Magilou quickly jumped forward and started to explain before Avernus could utter a single word, "It's a unique name in the ancient tongue given to a malak as a necessary step in forming a pact with a human. I gave Bienfu the name Fuschie Cass." Magilou chuckled, "It means "Thing"! Hahaha!"

Velvet looked disgusted, "That's pretty messed up."

Magilou sneered, "It's just my little way of showing affection!"

Velvet looked at Laphicet. Magilou slowly and silently moved away from the scene.

"So what kind of name did you get, Laphicet?" Velvet asked softly.

Laphicet voice stuttered, unable to come up with something. Velvet took it as if Eleanor gave him a ridiculous name too. Her responsible sister's persona rose up, "What's the matter, Phi? Eleanor didn't give you a peculiar name like Magilou gave Bienfu, did she? If you're not happy with it, I can talk to Eleanor about it later, so go on and tell me…"

Laphicet quickly dashed to the other side, stopping Velvet from finishing her sentence, "I'm fine with it! And I can't tell you anyway!" he whined and escaped the scene, running towards the crew quarters.

Velvet closed her eyes and tried to keep her dignity by acting unimpressed, "Well, you don't have to get so worked up about it…"

Avernus scowled, "Worked up? Velvet, you can't just straightly ask a malak his or her true name."

She opened her eyes, staring directly into sorcerer's eyes, "Why not?"

"Because their names carry a heavy and special meaning to them. If they decided to speak it to anyone other than their pact keepers, it would because they trust them with their lives or it's a… uh." Avernus stopped, but Magilou pounced in front of him,

"Practically a confession of love!" The witch screamed.

Velvet blushed hard. She tried to salvage the situation by frowning at Avernus and shifting the attention from herself back to him, "Avernus, you could've said something sooner, you know. You're supposed to be a Shepherd!"

Avernus widened his eyes in response, baffled, but the wicked Magilou had other plans.

The witch giggled, "Haha! That's not even the good part, Velvet! Avernus also gave Eleanor a true name too!"

The red hue from Velvet's cheeks went away. She exhaled like a hungry wolf, her eyes of the hunt were on to the sorcerer, waiting for a delicate explanation or else.

Avernus groaned at the witch, "Damn it, Magilou! You… Uh, Velvet, it's not like that at all! The purpose of the true name is different when it comes to the squires!"

Velvet put her hands on her hips, "Oh… then please, do tell." She said menacingly.

Avernus cleared his throat, another lesson from the far-continent Shepherd, "The concept of the true name is the expression of one's main virtue, sometimes their common name is also placed within the whole structure. The reason is, whenever I need to share my powers or call out to them, I can easily resume and form my bond when I speak to their main trait. It's faster and easier to access their mana pool. For example, I gave Eleanor "Lawex Umuviv." It means Caring, Eleanor." Avernus explained in detail, calmly, like a patient teacher.

Velvet narrowed her eyes. Her obsessive mind couldn't help with the situation. "Caring?" she sounded as a complainant.

"Yes, because deep down her heart, she cares a lot about everyone. Eleanor has a pure heart." Avernus explained, directly. Eleanor blushed, but it made the situation with the Velvet more difficult.

Velvet's brows knotted, "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not caring and considerate enough, Mr. Shepherd!" She said, derisively and childishly.

The people around them began to disperse, trying to move away from the scene.

Avernus sighed and rubbed his forehead, "That's not what I meant! You're missing the point! When I was a squire, the previous Shepherd gave me a true name too. It's a normal procedure, and it has nothing to do with… with anything else!"

Velvet's intense mood suddenly calmed down. She stared coldly into Avernus's face. "So?" she flatly asked, tolerantly waiting for a reply.

Avernus's eyes began to blink faster in surprise, "What do you mean by "So"?"

Velvet's eyes slowly narrowed. She groaned in annoyance. Magilou moved beside her, extending her arm towards the sky, "Has Velvet's punch made you denser, Avernus? She wants to know your true name!"

"True name? I told you; it's not like malaks. It's a combat and performance related thing! And now it's useless anyhow!" Avernus said, discordantly.

Velvet persistently waited. It didn't matter, combat or showing affection. She had to know it.

Avernus shook his head and moved closer to her. He whispered something in her ears.

Velvet paused for a moment, thinking. Then looked at Magilou, "What Sodiwv Akuwuk means?" Velvet flatly asked, without care.

Avernus faced palmed his face. "It was meant for your ears only, Velvet!"

Magilou suddenly burst into laughter, "It… haha… it means dumbass Avernus!" she yelled, informingly.

"No, it does not! It means hot-headed or stubborn!" he complained.

A satisfying smile formed on Velvet's face. Her eyes changed into a dreamy and wicked form. "Dumbass it is. Fits perfectly right." She waved her bandaged hand in the air, "You're off the hook, for now."

Her bossy and dominant behavior made Avernus groan in annoyance. It was a battle that he could not win. Tia came to her side. Avernus noticed from her smiling face that she enjoyed their banter enough. He tried to divert the topic now his big sister was there.

"It's apparent that I've failed in my attempt to purify Theodora…" Avernus said, despairingly.

Tia waited, staring at his face, checking his eyes before answering him, "Not quiet."

He skeptically glanced at her eyes.

"She talked, in a normal tongue and retreated without escalating the fight. She also brought the weather back to its normal form." Tia clarified.

Avernus's pale green eyes flickered in hope. "Then… it can be done!" he said excitingly.

Tia was waiting for his answer, raising her left eyebrow.

"True names are the key! If I can dig into their real virtues, I can…"

" ** _We're Docking!"_**

Benwick's cry broke his focus.

The team exited the ship shortly. Avernus and Tia followed them closely.

It was the first time for Avernus and Tia set foot on the town. Surprisingly, the city had no exorcist patrol. The sorcerer moved to the front to walk side by side with Velvet. She seemed to be in deep thought. "There are no more exorcist patrols. It's odd." She told Avernus.

"Then we will ask the townsfolk," Avernus said, assertively. He noticed a family of three nearby, waiting near a ruined warehouse. He moved closer to them, "Can you tell me any news lately? Why there are no exorcists around?" The sorcerer directly asked them.

The father of the family sighed in disappointment, "Ever since the Calamity showed up, and everything's just gone to hell, I say."

Velvet frowned, "Calamity? What do you mean?"

"I mean the daemon who barged in and made a mess of our fair city. She's a nasty creature of pure evil, with an arm that eats anything that gets in her way." The man replied furiously.

Velvet silently groaned and stood silent. Avernus looked at Velvet. Briefly, he precisely guessed who they were talking about but didn't show any thrills.

The wife of the man was surprised at their indifferent reaction, "Haven't you heard of her? The Calamity's been rampaging across the whole kingdom, not just here. She has found another force of destruction to accompany her."

Now, it was time for Avernus to wonder and ask, "Another force of destruction?"

"Yes, although no one saw him, they say that he's a dark sorcerer. He summoned a dragon and sank a large number of Imperial ships at Vortigern. He also killed the high priest and demolished several Abbey's bases along with Palamedes temple. The people call him the Umbra; the dark shadow of the Calamity herself. Many say that he is the real reason behind her bloodlust."

Velvet slowly glanced at Avernus's face. He kept nodding, his face didn't betray any emotion, but deep down in his eyes, there was a glimpse of sadness. After all, he was the real reason that many survived Velvet's crusade.

The husband continued, "After the Calamity razed our ships and our port, the shipping guild fell apart, and our trade routes got poached by other ports. It's bad. The town relies on trade to make ends meet." The man continued and complained.

Her wife quickly followed his words again, "People are abandoning the city, and our street is no longer safe. Not to mention the daemonblight spreading again Just the other day, a little kid turned into a daemon, just like that. What a world, what a world..." She was disturbed; her voice shook from fear.

"What have the exorcists been doing during all of this?" Magilou asked.

The husband scratched his head, "Well, lady Teresa was in charge of this region, but she lost against the Calamity and got demoted. Several new exorcists reassigned here, but once they arrive, they all traipse right off to the ruins up north."

Avernus began to rub his chin, " _Ruins up north…"_

"This has to be Medissa's fault. If she hadn't gone and done something so stupid…" the wife said.

The name piqued Velvet's interest, "Who's Medissa?"

The husband hushed his wife, "That's enough. This isn't something for outsiders to know."

The family instantly left the port. Avernus noticed Eleanor was anxiously checking the burned building, "It sounds like Hellawes isn't what it used to be these days." She said grievingly.

"What happened here?" Avernus inquired.

Magilou smiled, maliciously, "The Calamity chick happened. Although, her hot-headed shadow wasn't there to clean up after her." She mocked them both.

Velvet gave Magilou a stink-eye, "Whatever, we need to find information regarding the Abbey and those ruins to the north. I'm also curious about this Medissa woman."

Rokurou nodded, "Ruins always equals earthpulse points. Do you think Medissa has something to do with the therion too?"

Voice of Avernus and Velvet synced with another, saying the same phrase. "I think so. Worth looking into." They both glanced at one another.

Magilou winked and placed her pointer finger on her head, smirking, "Oho, a shadow indeed! People need to look out after the Calamity duo! They're the real terror." the witched teased, wickedly.

Eizen appeared behind, looking annoyed. "Enough, Magilou! Everyone, disperse around town and ask about the ruins and the Abbey."

The team separated into different smaller groups. Each moved to various streets and alleys, gathering as much as news and information. After collecting enough intel, they assembled near the gates.

Avernus's face looked irritated, "They just complained and complained about fishing and bad luck. My headache got worst from their endless whining."

"Are you not feeling well?" Velvet asked.

Magilou hit Velvet's side, "Maybe you punched him too hard."

"No… It's something different. I hear faint whispers too, just like Palamedes."

Magilou's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I was right. You punched him too hard."

Eleanor came forward, her eyes lingered on misery, "It seems I was more successful. They gave me a lot of new information. Things are in a bad state; the guild is ruined and the aftermath of burning the port, the city fell into disarray. It won't be a functioning port for quite some time." She explained, resentfully.

Magilou put her arms behind her head, acting indifferent. "They had it good here until we came along. Those Hellawesians were like spoiled children."

Eleanor looked at Avernus, " _I wish you were here with Velvet_ …" she telepathically said to him.

Avernus stared into Eleanor's eyes but remained speechless until Laphicet spoke.

"The Calamity that they're talking about is us, isn't it?" he wondered in his innocent tone of voice. His mood gloomed.

"We've been waging war with the Abbey everywhere we go. And now we're about to take it to a new level." Rokurou replied.

Eizen crossed his arms, "If we pull the next therion off of the earthpulse point, it'll likely be Kamoana's village all over again." Eizen glanced at Avernus, continuing, "But we got the Shepherd. The malevolence would pose no threat to the people of Hellawes."

Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief. Magilou rolled her eyes, "Ah, boring! I wanted people to call us something worse than "calamity."

Rokurou's free spirit amplified, "They're not completely innocent if they turned into daemons. But since we got Avernus, I think we can do good here a little bit more than that."

"How so?" Laphicet asked.

"If there's someone out there who's being forced to act as Innominat's mouth like Kamoana was, isn't saving them the right thing to do?" Rokurou implied.

Velvet clenched her fists, "You don't have to worry, I'm the one who will devour the barrier, and I'm the one who will do what needs to be done." She declared uncompromisingly.

"And I will seal the surplus malevolence beneath the earthpulse point." Avernus looked a Velvet, nodding, "And I'm the one who will do what needs to be done." He repeated the last part, acknowledging his role.

Velvet frowned, "Don't forget about what I said earlier!"

"Don't worry. This act is pretty easy and harmless." Avernus ensured her.

The group walked to the other side of town. A young man was standing near the large doors to the north.

Avernus called out to him, casually, "Hey, you. Have you seen anything strange lately? Like daemons, for instance?"

He was caught off guard by the bluntness of Avernus's question, "Um… there was a little girl who caught the daemonblight, exorcists had to deal with her before anything bad happened, but the problem was that the daemon girl's mother tried to hide her."

"That's only human nature," Rokurou said, flatly.

The young man appeared to have been provoked by the swordsman response, "These are dangerous times! We dare not let our emotions control us! One person's selfishness could endanger the entire community! Thankfully, an upstanding citizen noticed something suspicious and reported the child to the Abbey… but the mother went mad and killed him in retribution."

"And that's only a mother's nature." Avernus expressed, harshly.

The young man's eyes widened, his voice stuttered, "Yeah… Right… They wanted to kill her but a high ranking exorcist calling himself Lord Astor stopped the guard who was about to cut her down. He said, "Don't kill her; she's receptive."."

Avernus gritted his teeth, "Lucian!"

The man continued, "…What makes it all the ghastlier is, I head the man she killed was a fellow she was thinking about marrying. The daughter had been dead set against her mother remarrying… You can taste the irony."

Eleanor shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself, "That's horrible!"

"She had it coming. If there's anything worse than daemons, it's people who can't control themselves." The young man said ignorantly.

The pale green eyes of the sorcerer flashed. Velvet already knew what was coming up next. She witnessed his show of morals from three years ago.

Avernus's voice turned aggressive, "No… people that are worse than daemons are those who forgot to feel and forsake their kind in the name of reason! How you dare judge your people?!" the tone was strong enough for the young man to back down, shuddering at his intimate answer.

Eizen grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Calm down, Avernus or I'll punch you even harder than Velvet!"

Avernus groaned in anger, starring at Eizen until he stood down.

Velvet watched him lashing out the helpless man. Avernus looked more attractive this way, charming when they were alone, vigilante when they were traveling, and ruthless when he was fighting. She was somehow satisfied. Velvet turned to the man, "What were their names? The woman and the kid that died? And where they're keeping the woman?"

The man swallowed, "…Medissa and Diana… in Faldies Ruins to the north!" He replied and quickly left the scene.

Velvet started to summing up their information, "So, Diana was a girl-turned-daemon who was killed by an exorcist, and her mother Medissa hated the Abbey for it." She looked at Avernus as if he was her only audience, "And the Abbey is using Faldies Ruins up north as a prison camp… What I'm curious about is the of the word "receptive" that Lucian used to describe Medissa."

"… receptive equals a therion. It seems Lucian is always involved with making more therions for Innominat." Avernus deduced.

"Meaning he brought Medissa to those ruins where there's an earthpulse point, and then Lucian made her into a therion," Rokurou added.

Magilou smirked, "That would certainly put all the pieces together! Plus, if this therion Lucian created already hates the Abbey, that's all the better for us."

"Yeah, I imagine she'd be willing to work with us. Although it sounds too easy…" Rokurou confirmed but immediately faced with the nervous stares of the team, "Did I jinx it? I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

Magilou moaned in annoyance, "Ahh… don't worry. You jinxed it!"

"Where are these Faldies ruins?" Velvet asked.

"According to one of the townsfolk, it's located inside a mountain chain in between Figahl Icecaps and Gaiburk Ice field. Abbey is using it as a checkpoint to control the flow of travel in between Hellawes and Meirchio." Avernus informed.

Velvet raised her hand, and suddenly the geoboard appeared, floating a few inches above the ground. Avernus blinked at the magical stony plank.

"A geoboard? How? Where…"

Velvet instantly jumped on it, "It's mine, you don't need to concern yourself with it. You have Griffin after all."

"Yeah, but I can't just conjure him in the middle of the town or near the human settlements!" Avernus protested, like a boy that got denied an exciting toy.

Laphicet and Eleanor both joined Velvet on the board. Magilou enlarged one of her guardian papers. To Avernus's surprise, Tia also jumped on one of her essential guardian papers.

"You too?!" Avernus wondered, bafflingly.

Tia smiled at him, "See you guys at Faldies ruins, then?"

Without waiting for answers, the girls rode their magical boards to the north. Avernus froze in his place, staring towards their direction. Eizen abruptly gave him a back blow, Avernus woke out of his reverie.

"What? You need some time away from girls, Shepherd. Haven't you get tired of Velvet's glares, her long messy hair or her authoritative tone of voice?" Eizen jokingly said.

"Now when you put it that way, I miss her even more…" Avernus replied emotionally. "But… They need protection!"

Eizen frowned, "Protection? Are you kidding me? Velvet can solo carry the whole team, and she wouldn't break a single sweat." Eizen reassured him.

"I guess that's true…"

Rokurou hit his other back, and both of them forced Avernus to move forward, "Yeah, let me tell you of my own past experiences with women…"

Avernus, Eizen, and Rokurou spent half an hour walking through the dense snow of the Northgand, discussing their previous personal relationships. The blizzard was low, but a strange sense of danger dug into Avernus's mind. He restlessly checked their surroundings. "I've got a bad feeling…"

All of a sudden different creatures hissed and jumped out of snow. But their ambush was no match for the warriors; Avernus instantly smashed the attacking beast in mid-air using his magic-powered staff, vaporizing it immediately. Rokurou slashed the second one and sliced it in half. Eizen caught the last one by its neck. He stared it in the eyes; it was a demonic cobra. It hissed and twirled, but Eizen crushed it nonetheless.

Their remains turned to ash.

Avernus looked back at his team, wondering, "Snakes? In the middle of snow?"

"That's not a good sign… let us continue to the temple." Eizen reluctantly said.

The men pushed further towards the ruins. Out of the blue, they heard a soft sneeze.

"That's Phi, alright!" Avernus pointed out.

Eizen and Rokurou both smirked. Avernus sensed their pestering notion. "I just got used to his behaviors… don't you all?" He innocently asked.

The reaper and swordsman laughed hard, "Of course not, you idiot! Only parents are used to their kids' manners!" Rokurou mockingly shouted into his face and laughed.

Avernus huffed in anger and walked towards Laphicet, gaining distance from his brother-in-arms. "Are you okay, Phi?"

Laphicet rubbed his nose, "Yeah, but Achoo! Ugh… I didn't think Northgand would be this cold!"

"Is it much different before Velvet took you from Teresa?" Avernus wondered.

"I think having my awareness controlled meant my sense were dulled as well," Laphicet answered.

Eleanor looked at Eizen, "But the cold doesn't seem to be bothering Eizen at all…" She glanced at the rest of the party, "…Everyone else seems comfortable here."

Eizen sneered, "If you shiver at these temperatures, you'll never make it on the high seas."

Rokurou raised his head, proudly, "In my youth, I practiced the blade under the blazing sun and through raging blizzards." He suddenly grabbed his chin as if he remembered something, "Besides when I turned into a daemon, extreme temperatures ceased to affect me."

Velvet smiled, "The same thing happened to me. I used to hate winter, so that's some good luck!"

Magilou dashed in front of Avernus and grabbed his coat, touching its exterior and interior, examining the cloth, "Hmm… Avernus seem to be handling it pretty well, despite not wearing enough clothes."

Avernus grinned, banging his chest with his fist, "My masters trained under different harsh environments. I can endure the same punishment as these daemons can take anywhere and anytime, even without using magic like Tia." He said boastfully.

"But I'm freezing actually. I don't know how Magilou can stand it." Eleanor expressed herself.

"I've my secret weapon! My CooCoo brand hand warmers all over myself! I've even packed them in my shoes!" She yelled and stared at Eleanor's eyes, grinning wickedly, "I'm willing to share… if you act like a dove."

Eleanor swallowed, but the offer wasn't that irrational, "Please share your CooCoo warmers with me. Coo Coo…" she imitated, innocently as her cheeks flushed.

Magilou glanced at both Velvet and Eleanor, "You're not Velvet; that's for sure."

Avernus slowly approached Velvet, "Would you share your CooCoo warmer with me? Later in my cabin?" He whispered silently.

Velvet's face didn't change; she moved her lips near his ears, "I can share CooCoo pain if you're interested."

Avernus moved his head in acknowledgment, "I'll take anything at this point."

Velvet groaned irritably and quickly entered the cave entrance. The rest followed her.

Rokurou scanned the area around the large door, "Look, no guards, Think it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"…I'd say good. We can march straight it!" Velvet said confidently.

Avernus suddenly stopped. Breathing heavily, he endured a series of whispers aimed at his psyche. Tia felt the pressure.

"… _Eumacia._ " He said to himself.

" _What? The Earth Empyrean? This place is not a temple. It's a prison!"_ Tia furiously said.

" _I have no clue. Stay sharp_."

Velvet turned towards him, "What's the matter? If you're not feeling well, you can stay behind until we get back."

Avernus violently shook his head to ward off the dizziness, "No, I'm good."

Velvet gave him a prolonged stare, then resumed her advance into the ruins.

Much like Palamedas, the Faldies ruins was consist of large old corridors. The air filled with senses of loneliness and sadness. They walked the desolated halls and into the center until they reached the inner chamber. Velvet snapped her finger near the door, empowering it with fire magic. It opened with an ear-piercing sound.

They saw a lone woman sitting far away on the ground. Velvet stopped and gently touched the empty air in front of her. A yellowish glyph appeared in the air. Velvet quickly transformed her left arm and broke the seal. The remnants of the wall rained down around the room.

Rokurou looked at Laphicet, "Third times a charm!" he said, approvingly.

They approached the woman,

"Are you Medissa?" Velvet asked.

The woman raised her head. She appeared to wear some modified nun's outfit and a scarf on her head, "I am… And who might you be?"

Velvet and Avernus stood beside one another, "We're like you. We carry grudges against the Abbey… and Shepherd Artorius." Velvet said assertively.

"We've come to get you out of here, Medissa," Avernus added.

Medissa lowered her head, speaking faintly, "There is no escape... for either of you." She declared in an ominous tone of voice.

Avernus narrowed his eyes and went for his weapon. Velvet followed her partner's action and readied herself for the conflict as Medissa slowly stood up, "If you dare sully Shepherd Artorius's ideas and the light the Abbey shines upon the world, I will kill you all!" She threatened, stridently.

Several hissing and whistling sound echoed around the room. Laphicet gradually turned his head. "Snakes!" He shouted.

Phi felt Velvet's and Avernus's bodies quickly passed him. Rokurou and Eleanor joined the attacking team.

"Way to jinx it, Rokurou!" Magilou yelled as her hands shone with magic.

A large number of cobra daemons pounced at Velvet. She horizontally slashed her front. Her claws decimated them before they could reach her. Velvet used her right leg to decrease her speed. Her long hair rose up as Dreamshadow, twirling in the air, and amplified with magic, flew above her head, slicing and dicing another group of cobras and burning the rest.

Medissa growled in anger at both of them, "Your magic and your left hand… don't tell me you two are the Calamity and the Shadow!"

Eleanor ran in front of them, "Why are doing this, Medissa?! Why fight for the Abbey after they forced you to become a therion?!" She inquired hopelessly.

Medissa smirked, "They didn't. I became a therion out of my own free will."

Avernus caught his weapon and turned to her, "But your daughter… slain at an exorcist's hands! You must hate the Abbey for that, don't you?"

Medissa gazed at Avernus with her snake eyes, "Oh, I feel hate toward a world where daemons spawn from the people's malevolence!

"So you do know about malevolence." Avernus pointed out.

"Lord Astor told me the truth. Diana turned into a daemon because of the malevolence she radiated." She moved one step closer to him, her eyes fixated on the Shepherd, "I knew what I had to do; become a therion and devour malevolence so that such a tragedy would never repeat itself!" Medissa pointed her arm at him, and the earth shook.

The team turned and witnessed several massive stone golems appeared out of thin air and dropped down on the ground. The hostile daemons surrounded them.

"It matters not what dreadful form my body may take. I will revive Innominat and change this wretched world!"

A dark cloud of malevolence engulfed Medissa, turning her into a serpent-like creature with snakes as hair.

"A Medusa!" Avernus scowled and cried.

Velvet patted his shoulder, "I will take her on; you go and help the rest." She ordered him.

Medissa hissed at Velvet, "I will destroy you, Calamity!"

Velvet was already rushing at her, ready to claw Medissa into submission.

Avernus teleported into the battleground. Green circles of wind magic, bolts of lightning, and flying guardian papers danced around him. The voices of his comrades lost among the commotion. They were too many giant golems and demonic snakes running around, focusing on one would mean he was open to other attacks. Medissa reinforced her minions by using an endless supply of wicked snakes.

Avernus charged his **Abyssal Nova** spell, in the hope of taking a group of golems down with it. The dark orb began to enlarge more and more above his half-clenched hand.

Abruptly, the orb disappeared. Avernus's arm was locked in its place by an unknown force. Avernus tried to move it to no avail. "Tia! I need help!" He called to his malak, but he noticed that she didn't hear it.

The ground cracked beneath his feet, and a bright yellow light glinted from the rift. He felt the unknown force was controlling his body. Avernus stood motionless. His eyes grabbed the attention of something else running at him from afar; an ethereal glowing lion was dashing towards him.

It opened its jaws, and as it roared, it entered his body. The area around him flashed. After a few seconds, the blinding light went in an instant. Avernus checked his body; his coat was now more refined. The Dreamshadow was gone. Instead, there were two large and heavy levitating gauntlets were on his arms.

A stone golem charged at him. The beast raised its arm to crush him. Tia quickly turned to warn him of the threat.

Out of nowhere, the body of the stone giant cracked. One of his new enlarged gauntlets broke out of its torso, and the smashed the top half of the daemon into tiny pieces. Avernus was still in his striking pose as the rest of the golem fell on the ground.

Tia narrowed her eyes at him, an orange hue replaced Avernus's green eyes, and his hair was a longer even twirling around his body.

"Eumacia!" Tia screamed.

The gauntlet flew back to him, but Avernus had other plans; the stone gloves fell on the ground, and he jumped on it. The gauntlet charged with energy from the earthpulse. It levitated, and he rode it towards the rest of the stone giants, smashing and breaking them as he flew around.

Medissa and Velvet both noticed him flying towards their fight. Velvet dodged at the last second. Unfortunately for Medissa, Avernus crashed his ride into her abdomen, uppercutting her as he flew towards the top ceiling.

Avernus's discordant voice echoed through the chamber, "My arms are yellow beasts! This flash is the fall of dusk! **Earth Revolution**!"

Before Medissa could recover from her fall, she saw Avernus coming down on the crashing course. He smashed the ground with all his might, the temple's floor broke, and the fissures spewed lava. Medissa screamed in pain, and he threw her across the room. Losing her power, she reverted into her humanoid form.

Avernus's body transformed back. The gauntlets turned into his staff. Standing near Medissa's helpless figure, he turned to his friends, "It's over."

Medissa coughed and raised her head, glaring at Avernus and Velvet, "Curse you, Shadow! Curse you, Lord of Calamity!"

Velvet looked at her, pitifully, "Lord of Calamity?"

Medissa panted and moaned in pain, "That's the name of the daemon lord who will bring about the Age of Chaos. The unrepentant embodiment of malevolence whose blind pursuit of self-gratification will rain destruction upon the world!" Medissa switched her attention to Avernus, "And the Shadow that guides the evil from the darkness, creating the never-ending conflict! The irredeemable, uncontrollable personification of human sins… An evil entity like you, born out of malevolence itself!"

Avernus placed the tip of his staff underneath Medissa's chin, raising it, "You. Know. Nothing. Not about me and especially not about her!"

Velvet placed her hand on his arm, slowly pushing it away. "Daemon, therion, Lord of Calamity… she can call me whatever she likes. I don't care." Velvet turned her glare back to Medissa, "But if I'm this supposed lord of daemons, then you're just a minion to be used as I please. Nothing more."

Medissa struggled to stand up, "No! I refuse! What happened to my Diana was my fault! That's why I will fight you two until my dying breath!" She readied herself for another transformation into her Medusa's form, gathering malevolence.

"Stop!"

Avernus and Velvet saw Laphicet coming between them and Medissa, "Get back, Phi!" Avernus yelled.

Laphicet turned to his mentor, "No! Enough mothers have died! I won't let her join them!"

Avernus pressed his lips and exhaled, his frown was gone. The kid turned to Melissa, "Eleanor and Kamoana, they both lost their mothers, too. It's a terrible thing!" Phi expressed in a mournful tone of voice.

Medissa started to whimper, "Who's Kamoana?"

"A little girl that Lord Astor forcefully made into a therion." Eleanor came closer. Medissa switched her attention to her, "Her mother tried to save her, but she failed. All she could do was to offer her own life to fill her child's empty stomach." Eleanor informed Medissa, sorrowfully. Then there was a heavy silence.

"Kamoana's been crying ever since. She misses her mother. If you die here, I can only imagine how sad that would make your Diana." Phi continued.

Tears began to fill Medissa's eyes. She suddenly looked above, staring blankly into the ceiling. "No, honey! I did it for you… But you thought I stopped loving you, and… the malevolence made you into a daemon." She sobbed, "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Diana!"

Medissa lost her balance and fell to the ground. Rokurou checked her pulse, "She'll be all right. She's just unconscious." He reassured the team.

Tia opened her hands a string of purple chain appeared wrapping around Medissa, restraining her. "She's secured."

Avernus turned to Velvet. She was looking at the wall aimlessly. Her thought focus on somewhere else, "Let's grab her and haul her back." Velvet said coldly.

"Got to hand it to Lucian, he is a very resourceful man, taking advantage of Medissa's regrets like that," Magilou stated, capturing the attention of Avernus. "Making her into a therion who would do Abbey's bidding." She finalized her statement with an obvious observation that serves nothing but to remind him of his mental pain.

"Yes, he is that resourceful. We've been trained to be resourceful. After all, it's reason above all to serve society." Avernus replied emotionlessly.

He turned to Tia and nodded at her, "It's time to seal the earthpulse before the excess malevolence enforces the people's hearts."

"I want to watch and learn," Laphicet said to him.

"Alright, just stay back a little, Phi." Avernus then turned to the rest, "Go near the doorway and wait, the process has side effects of deafening, nausea, severe headache, blinding, and even death." He casually said to them.

Magilou was the first one to strode towards the door, followed by her baffled companions.

Tia morphed into an orb and entered his body. Avernus raised his staff, looking at Phi, "Ready?"

The little malak slightly bowed his head. Avernus forcefully slammed his weapon into the ground. Several glyphs formed on the ground, getting bigger and enlarging as he twisted the staff. The ruins slightly shook, a terrible sound of moving metals was heard across the corridors as if Avernus was locking and closing an invisible door.

Eizen and Magilou were watching the scene from afar, "I bet that's one of the forgotten artes that Avarostians used to change the shape of the land." Magilou guessed.

"Albeit a weak but effective one," Eizen observed.

A tear fell from Eleanor's eyes. Medissa and Kamoana's suffering filled her mind with disturbing thoughts. "How can Avernus handle it?" she asked, depressingly.

The rest turned to her. Eleanor felt their stares. "Anything he does is against his code, against his very being. He pushes on. For what and for whom?"

Magilou sneered, "Tsk, I don't know, who cares? You're his squire. You should know better than any of us."

Eleanor swallowed, she remembered that Avernus could sense her, adding more to the guilt and burdens of the rogue Shepherd.

She wiped her tears and stood firm and steady.

Velvet waved her hand, "Don't over think it. He can blame it all on the "Lord of Calamity." It will make his life more comfortable to handle."

The quakes came to a halt. The glyphs disappeared. The team watched Avernus and Laphicet returning from their mission to rejoin their friends.

* * *

The night was silent. The silvered lunar was high up, shining a light on the deck of Van Eltia.

Velvet was alone, staring at the lonely moon.

" _The Lord of Calamity_." She said to herself.

"And the Shadow of Calamity."

Velvet quickly turned towards the sound. Avernus slowly moved out of the darkness. Her eyes widened, " _Did he read my thoughts_?!"

Avernus approached her, closing the distance between them. "I need to tell you something. Something that even Tia doesn't know." He smoothly said to her.

"About what?"

"Do you remember the time we first kissed?"

Velvet's cheeks blushed, she took a defensive stance, folding her arms. "…So?"

"Eleanor wasn't my first squire…" He exhaled, "You were... In some aspects, though."

Velvet's mind was struck with incoherent thoughts, "What?! That's not possible. You said it yourself, you needed a pure heart, free of malevolence. Not a daemon's heart." She said to him, abrasively.

Avernus hand went for her single braided hair on her shoulder, touching it from top to bottom.

"The oath I made… was a squire oath, partially. It's incomplete, and I've to endure your constant malevolence. That's why I keep fainting. You'll not share my power or anything else. It's an experiment that I had to do it."

Velvet eyes widened, her frown gone.

"It was an illegal arte, a derivation from squire oath back in my home. Lucian probably used it to make therions and controlling daemons. I used it for something else."

"You are a true idiot... you know that?..." Velvet muttered to him.

"I gave you a true name." He calmly and charmingly said, caressing her smooth hair, "I couldn't come up with a virtue… because you have many, so I decided to link it directly to my longing…"

His magical eyes stared into hers,

"Fwuleiok Kumkus… it means; Precious Velvet."

The Lupus unknowingly melted into his embrace. The disturbing thoughts of Calamity were washed away, at least for that brief moment.

The wolf fell for Shepherd's song once more. Her soul howled to the moon.

On top of the mast, the witch observed them, writing down the scene in her book. Bienfu was ogling them, sweating and panting, his pupils dilated. Magilou grabbed his hat and turned it around. He bit his lips.

"The rest is not for your eyes, you creepy pervert."

She watched them from above, "And in the end, the Lord of Calamity claimed her prize...That's so hot. Avernus looks huge when he's with Velvet."

"But I wonder, is that enough? For both of them?"

* * *

 ** _Next on Chapter XXXI:_**

 ** _Velvet is many things; A warrior, a leader, a daemon, and loyal at heart._** ** _One of the things she doesn't care about, however, is being in touch with her feminine side. What would she do when her old friend comes back? A reflection of a simple life returns to haunt her or give her hope for the future?_**

 ** _Don't miss "_** ** _My Precious Velvet" the next chapter in the saga of Alternative Berseria!_**


	31. My Precious Velvet Part I

**Chapter XXXI: My Precious Velvet Part I**

A loud sound broke the silence of the sea, early in the morning. Laphicet and Eleanor were up sooner than usual, training with Avernus and his malak, Tia, performing their new artes on the deck of the pirate ship. The freezing winds of the Northgand were ceased to blow, making it suitable for the team to start their drills earlier.

Velvet was sitting on the railing with her legs stretched on the bar. She was watching Avernus and Laphicet together. The Shepherd patiently spoke the verses to the little malak, explaining the causes and effects of the artes in short, but detailed descriptions. Avernus's backup plans for every encounter made him not only her shadow but the rest of the group as well.

Velvet once again fell into the whirlwind of her thoughts that filled with paradoxes:

Was that Shepherd's real responsibility? Was Artorius the same?

No. Artorius sacrificed Laphi and Velvet's life for the needs of the many. Avernus was fighting the whole world alongside with her, for the needs of the few rogues and most wanted criminals. Even with everyone calling him an idiot, in an insane world running by reason, Avernus was the most sensible one.

Velvet eyes blinked faster; it was suddenly so clear to her; Avernus would never abandon them, never harm them, or say that it was against the reason or the ordinary folks' needs to help the few outlaws. Avernus will always be there, and he would die to protect them. In that case, he was the Shepherd of the wolves.

Velvet abruptly felt a familiar impression; she looked at the bow of the ship and saw the high walls of Titania coming into view. Eizen opened the door to crew quarters, and the team readied themselves for disembarking. The boat sluggishly anchored in the docks and the sailors placed the ramp on the pier.

Rokurou came out with Medissa, still bound by the purple chains. They all formed a circle around her, escorting the therion out of the vessel. Medissa inspected the area, her snake eyes darted from one section to another, "So, this is your secret area. Once I get free, you won't stand a chance." She hissed, threatening them.

The chains heated up and burned her skin. Medissa groaned in pain. Behind her, Tia was standing with her half-clenched hand, "You won't get that chance. I will slice you in half faster than you can fizzle, snake." Tia dauntingly told her.

Medissa giggled in pain, "You all better sleep with one eye open, especially the Shadow and the Calamity!"

Velvet slowly passed by her, giving her an unimpressed look, narrowing her eyes in indifference, "Look how worried I am."

The two therions stared at one another, trading hate glares.

"Welcome back, everyone!"

Kamoana screamed; her voice broke the tense moment between Medissa and Velvet. She was waiting on the far side of the docks to greet the crew after their long voyage. Avernus walked faster towards her.

"Avernus!" her voice became gruffer as she ran into his embrace.

The hate and aggression in Medissa's eyes disappeared in an instant. Her mouth remained half-opened. She watched Avernus spinning Kamoana around like a carousel, and the small girl giggled clamorously.

"How's my little princess? Did you miss me?" Avernus asked her compassionately.

"Yeah! Last time, you were sleeping all day! I was bored! Dyle is dull, and Kurogane always makes noise when he works with his hammer!" Kamoana protested, twirling in his arms, impatiently.

Laphicet caught Medissa's reaction and her startled gesture, "That's Kamoana." He introduced her.

The silence on Medissa's lips finally broke, "She's the same age as Diana! Did Lord Astor turn someone so young into a therion? And the Shadow… he…" she wondered, her voice was softer but gloomier at the same time.

Avernus gently put Kamoana down, but the eyes of the little girl suddenly fixated on Medissa. Kamoana's eyes bulged from fear, and she escaped Shepherd's embrace back towards the entrance. But her legs failed her. Kamoana fell on the ground, hitting her knee on the hard texture of the dock. Avernus dashed after her and picked the little therion up.

Kamoana cried. The Shepherd caressed her hair tenderly. Avernus then hugged her little body, but the tears didn't stop. Her weeping knifed Medissa's psyche. Eleanor abruptly touched the purple chain, instantly dispelling it.

Tia turned to her in anger, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Velvet readied her blade, but Medissa didn't move nor reacted to their defensive demeanor. Instead, she looked at Eleanor, baffled, and surprised. The exorcist nodded, "Medissa… Please. Would you be able to talk to her?" She calmly asked in an amicable tone of voice.

"… Is this a trick?" Medissa inquired, still puzzled by her action and her friendly manner.

No one moved. Eleanor remained silent for a few seconds, "Kamoana may be therion, but deep down she's still a normal little girl who misses her mother. We can't do anything to console her, no matter what we try. But if it were you…" Eleanor explained, heartily.

Medissa turned to Avernus and Kamoana and slowly walked towards them.

She patted Avernus on the shoulder, "May I?" She asked cooperatively.

Avernus's skeptical eyes darted from her to Eleanor, but his squire's nod made him at ease. He stood up and walked a few meters back, giving Medissa and Kamoana some space.

Medissa examined Kamoana's body for injury then held her hand. "Are you okay? You can call me Medissa, all right?"

The little girl stopped crying and gazed her in the eyes, innocently. Medissa sensed her gape and looked away, shamed from her terrifying appearance, "Do I scare you, honey?"

Kamoana's sobbing suddenly came to an end. "…A little. But not as much as Velvet and Dyle." She replied, honestly.

Velvet's brows knotted even more than usual. Avernus turned to her, smirking, "I would take your side on this one, but she's right. You've become even scarier lately."

Velvet scoffed, "Then you'd better watch your back. You don't know what I've in mind for a smartass like yourself."

Avernus raised his brows, "Oh, color me scared, madam."

Kamoana's next choice of words cracked their attention,

"Don't you think I'm scary?" She naively asked Medissa. The snake therion felt a lump in her throat. The level of Abbey's cruelty made her anxious. The little kid continued, "I had a bad dream earlier. My mommy said I looked scary and that she… she didn't want me anymore…"

Medissa held her tightly without hesitation, "She would never! Your mother would never think about her daughter."

"But how do you know?" Kamoana mumbled as she rested her head in Medissa's bosom.

With a red nose, eyes full of tears, but a warm smile, Medissa looked at Kamoana, "Because I'm a mother too. Mothers always love their children, no matter what. No matter if we die… no matter how the world changes. There is nobody who loves you more in the world than your mother…"

Medissa's tears ran down from her cheeks. Surprisingly, Kamoana embraced her, "It's okay; you don't need to cry." The little girl tried to cheer her up in return.

The sincerity of Medissa's speech alleviated Eleanor's and Avernus's minds.

The Shepherd turned to Eleanor, "Job well done, squire."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around herself as if she was consoling herself, "I don't know…"

"Don't think about it. Trying to stop waterworks gets old fast." Velvet expressed but seemed unimpressed.

Laphicet raised his head and looked at Velvet and Avernus, "Listen, if it's not too personal… was your mothers, uh…"

"She's dead. I lost her when I was even younger than you." Velvet answered him instantly and calmly before the kid felt even further embarrassment.

Avernus smiled bitterly, "My mother is dead too. I lost her a few years back before I came to Midgand."

Laphicet swallowed. A sense of guilt overwhelmed him, "Oh… I'm sorry!"

Velvet noticed his reaction and chuckled, "It's fine. It just means we all three got things in common. So no feeling sad and alone, okay?" she said in a kind and soft voice.

Laphicet's cheeks heated up, and blood filled the small areas below his eyes, "Oh, no, I'm fine! I don't feel lonely or anything, I swear!" his cheeks heated up.

Velvet's eyes widened, she glanced back and forth from Laphicet's innocent face to Avernus, "What's gotten into you, Phi? You and Avernus are both so strange sometimes."

Avernus narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, defensively, "Stop teasing us, Velvet. Laphicet is perfectly fine when he is with me. It's your... your influence… your aura that… distracts us from our true purpose." He started strong but slowly ended in a messy, stuttered clamp of words.

Velvet's grinned even further, seeing them nervous was amusing. Nonetheless, they boosted her confidence. "All right, back to work. Eleanor, I'll have you watch over Kamoana and Medissa."

Eleanor jolted. She didn't expect Velvet to care for their situation, "Yes, of course! I'd be honored. Thank you!"

Velvet looked confused that civil tone felt unfamiliar to her, "Is being Avernus's squire made you so polite to the grand lord of Calamity or whatnot?"

"Sure, why not! You two are the couple…" Eleanor paused and gobbled as soon as the image of Velvet and Avernus together crept into her thoughts, "Um… never mind! Besides, the daemon lord and her shadow ought to not trouble themselves over such simple tasks!" Eleanor said humbly.

All of a sudden Benwick ran to them. "Velvet! Avernus! Grim is calling for you two. She says to bring Laphicet and meet her at the observation tower!" he announced breathy.

Velvet and Avernus both nodded, and all three went on their way towards the top of Titania.

Tia joined Avernus, "So, are we going to easily ignore the fact that another supposed "slumbering" Empyrean gave you their artifact to use?"

Avernus shook his head, looking indifferent, "I don't know. They probably like me. I feel nothing special. It's like; there is raw power, but no one's there to tell you about it. There are no words or instructions. Just a series of memories that pushes into my mind, like a hollow template for instance."

"A failed attempt to pact with your soul," Tia said to him in a grave tone.

Avernus shook his head in disagreement, "Nah, don't think so. Using new artes shouldn't be called a failed attempt."

"They're still slumbering beneath the earthpulses; their secondary bodies are still lost. The powers they gave you, are by default, just minor tools to be used by Dreamshadow. They indirectly want to pact with the Shepherd, but it's no use to them. They have no physical bodies." Tia explained thoroughly.

Avernus groaned, "Empyreans this, Empyrean that… Blah! Blah! Blah! Ah… This is so confusing. I'd rather take these powers as gifts and upgrades. Nothing more."

Tia rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, "You should take these seriously, you little brat! Walking around, inviting unknown entities into your body…"

Avernus quickly turned his head at her, "There is no invitation! I didn't make any pact with those Empyreans! You, above all, should know how this works!"

Their voices echoed through the tight corridors of Titania. Their argument went on until they reached the ladder that leads to the watchtower.

The scene on the above didn't help the sadness that was enveloping the Island. But the group were together, and that was all that mattered to them. Grim heard the opening of the hatch and one by one. The rogue team climbed out of the ladder.

"There you people are." She acknowledged them.

Avernus helped Laphicet, pulling his small body up, "I hope you have some good news for us, Grim."

"I've got some news. It turns out there was a second counting song." Grim said, informatively. She gave Laphicet a hand-written paper. "I've already transcribed it. Would you read it aloud for us, child?"

The kid cleared his throat, taking a breath, "When the eight malevolence overflow in the culmination of humanity's despair. Innominat will bring an end to all peoples. And restore them to time immemorial. Four Empyreans shall wield a wrathful sword. And cleave the great devourer. Two asunder to sleep beneath the earth. As scarlet moonlight illuminates the evil."

Tia looked at Avernus; he was timid, rubbing his chin, nervously. Laphicet continued,

"The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart. The Nameless Empyrean hath one body."

Velvet quickly moved to Laphicet's side, leaning on the page, "If I understand this right… It's discussing the specific nature of Innominat?"

Grim laid back on top of a wooden barrel nearby, "That's what I believe, yes."

Velvet's eyes moved quickly through the words and sentences again and again. Eizen glanced at Avernus, who was already looked more stiff than others, "So, Avernus, when the world is at peak malevolence, Innominat will use that power to "bring an end to all," is that it?" He asked the Shepherd, waiting for a confirmation from him.

Eleanor also joined Eizen, "Is he right, Avernus? Is Innominat going to wipe out all of humanity?!" she asked him, worryingly.

"…No. I don't think that's right." Avernus murmured, skeptically. The uncertainty gnawed at his thoughts. Why then going through all the trouble to destroy humanity? Lucian had hoped to help the world, and it didn't mean that Artorius wanted to destroy it.

"No! Artorius is not that kind of man!

Velvet abruptly yelled, breaking Avernus's focus.

She continued, "His two primary ideas are "the many over one" and "the restoration of order through will and reason." Artorius sacrificed Laphi to protect this world, not to eradicate it." She explained, stridently.

Magilou gradually walked between them, grinning maliciously, "You mean, that's who he is as far as you know, right?"

Velvet focused her gaze on her, frowning, and waiting for a delicate response.

The grin left Magilou's face. She looked at Avernus, "People change, Velvet. Perhaps the Shepherd gave up hope. Isn't that the case with you, Avernus? Haven't you lost faith in the far-continent and came here to leave them to fend for themselves? Maybe Artorius lost faith in humankind too. Fools prone to sin, endlessly generating malevolence. That will be the second Shepherd who loses his faith."

Avernus raised his hand, clenching his fist, "Don't put words in my mouth! I've never lost faith in humanity! I never gave up hope on far-continent! It's not who I am! I'm still looking to find a way to fix all of this." he lashed out at Magilou, furiously.

Velvet shook her head, the absence of a rational answer boggled her mind to no end, "He's not like that… if that's all true, then what point was there in Laphi's death?!"

Eleanor tried to deescalate the tensions by directing the attention back to the mysterious counting book, "Have you find something else?".

Grim let out a sigh, "Yes, and no. This copy is incomplete. It had more pages, but they are missing. For now, Avernus, I've done all I can."

Velvet moaned in disdain and disappointment. Avernus grabbed the book and stared at its cover for the hundredth time. " _I've seen you somewhere before…"_

"There must be another complete version. Without it, I doubt the Abbey would be plotting Innominat's revival. We can be sure they have a complete understanding of their Empyrean's nature by now. Isn't it right, Avernus?" Eizen asked.

The team's eyes were focused on the lonely Shepherd. Avernus sensed their dependency, "As much as I want to, I don't know everything. But I'll look more into it." Avernus promised to them.

Eleanor yawned, "It's getting pretty late, why we don't call it a day?"

Velvet started walking to the hatch, looking troubled. "Yeah, let's get some rest."

One by one, the team left for their quarters. The Shepherd was the only one that stayed on the watchtower in that forlorn night.

The next morning, the team headed out to the courtyard. Velvet saw Avernus with dark bags behind his eyes. His eyelids were going to close involuntarily, signaling that he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Have you found anything useful?" without saying any greeting, Velvet directly asked him.

Avernus turned to her, "No… but I'll keep deciphering it… I'll let you know when I've found something."

Velvet felt guilty for pushing him too hard, but in her mind, it had to be done; Artorius's demise was all that mattered to her in the end.

Except for Avernus, it appeared that all of them had a good night sleep. Kamoana called out to them. Last night, she slept with Medissa. Her energetic face made Eleanor and Avernus's mind at ease. Avernus leaned against the wall while others continued towards Medissa and Kamoana on the other side of the pier.

Tia appeared beside him. She extended her arm; offering him a fresh red apple. "You didn't eat breakfast. I thought Velvet would make something for you."

Avernus grabbed the fruit but didn't eat it, instead, he held it in his hand, throwing it up. "No… She didn't."

Tia shook her head, "I thought she would take care of my little brother. Velvet's pushing you too hard, that's not right." She continued, looking irritated.

Avernus let out a prolonged sigh, "No, I need to be... more efficient than this. They're counting on me, Velvet's counting on me. I'm…"

Tia held his arm, stopping him, "You're under no obligation to waste your precious life. Don't let that Umbra and Shadow of Calamity's talks get to you. We still have a lot of problems. For instance, this place isn't safe. The Abbey will eventually find it and will have its army let loose upon us! We need to have contingency plans!" she voiced her concern, worryingly.

Avernus looked at the horizon, staring at the endless, calm sea as if he didn't hear her complaining.

"Looking to the future, it always brings me back… to the past. You can't feel it, Tia. I can still hear Velvet cries in that memory… and her despair. They stalk my nightmares to no end. Her torment is shaping this world's dark future. Not me and not anyone's else." Avernus gripped the apple tighter. The liquid began to run down from the cracks on the fruit. "I must bring an end to her suffering and give her normal life back..." He lowered his face, directing his eyes at the wounded apple,

"One way, or another." Avernus declared in a low but loud tone of voice.

Tia snuffled, waving her arm at him, "Not with an empty stomach and certainly not without enough sleep, you Mr. responsible "adult" Shepherd." she mocked him.

The sorcerer evaded her glare and remained silent.

"Avernus! We're headed for Eastgand!" Velvet yelled as she informed him. She quickly bounced to Van Eltia. Avernus read her worried eyes and quickly grasped the situation.

"Phi just found another earthpulse point." Velvet said as she passed by him,

Without hesitation, Avernus followed her to the ship. With Eizen's command, their voyage to port Taliesin had begun.

Among the endless dream, Velvet found herself in the vast white halls of a castle. She noticed two figures standing near the tall windows in the distance. The metallic sounds of her boots resonated in the room, adding to the loneliness of her mind. The two unmoving bodies were Avernus and Phi, locked into a posse of the Shepherd offering the young malak a red apple as if they were statues.

She examined them from up close; Avernus had that usual smile with piercing and compassionate gaze, and Phi with that innocent and confident look and those big round green eyes like his mentor.

Velvet picked up the apple from Avernus's hand. The crimson color urged her to have a bite. She heard footsteps coming from behind, but she didn't turn back. Velvet took a bite off the fruit,

"It's sour…" She shouted.

"So, have you kept your sense of taste?"

Velvet turned and noticed Seres was standing behind her.

"In my dreams, I have, nowhere else." Velvet coldly said. She raised her head and looked at the Shepherd, "…And when I'm close to him." Her voice saddened.

"Does that make this a dream?" Seres asked.

"It would have to be, wouldn't it? After all…" Velvet paused, "… I devoured you."

"That's right. Don't you go forgetting it."

Velvet instantly turned to her. A hidden, pent up anger erupted from her soul, "How could I ever forget it?! She yelled, raised the apple and easily crushed it, "The taste of your flesh and blood?!"

The surge of adrenaline pulled her out of the dream. Gasping for air, she examined her bandaged arm from up close. " _How could I ever_ …"

In her peripheral vision, Velvet saw Avernus coming to her, "We're entering an unusual fog, Velvet. Stay sharp." He informed her and quickly went to Eizen's side, striding in steady steps.

Velvet slowly stood up and joined Eleanor and Magilou that were vigilantly guarding the starboard side of the ship.

"Eleanor, there's something I want to be sure we get clear." Velvet abruptly said to her.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes from Velvet's hasty request, "Alright… What is it?"

Velvet added to her frown, "Laphicet is not "your little malak." Velvet harshly said to her.

Eleanor scowled at her, "That's all you wanted to say? You realize he doesn't belong to you either, right?!"

"Indeed, I do. Laphicet is his person and not anyone else's!" Velvet replied in a considerate tone much to Eleanor's surprise.

"You're right, malakhim aren't just tools to be used by exorcists as they please. You don't need to worry, Avernus taught me that pretty well. I'll be more careful not to forget that." Eleanor calmly responded.

Van Eltia managed to traverse through the thick fog and docked safely at the Taliesin. The ramp connected to the landing spot and the crew exited the boat.

Eleanor looked at Eizen and Benwick, "Good work navigating through the fog. We were lucky we didn't wind up getting lost in it."

Eizen sneered, "Lucky?! Who do you think is running this ship?"

"A bunch of shameless rogues who are very good at shameless roguery," Eleanor said confidently.

Avernus walked passed them, "And a shameless Shepherd who dispersed some of that illusion fog."

The rest turned to him, puzzlingly. Avernus looked back, "Well, that wasn't a natural fog. That's all I know."

Without uttering more words, Velvet restlessly went to the village, and the group silently followed.

Taliesin, the trading route of the Eastgand. Home to cable cars, windmills, and lots and lots of stairs. They spend a long time climbing them. Laphicet ran to the topside. Out of breath, he stopped and watched the city in awe, "Whoa! It's like a castle!"

Velvet moved to his side, "This used to be the base of operations for a rich trading family. What trouble came knocking, they were ready for it. But that was a long time ago Nowadays. It's just another town in the middle of nowhere. But even so, to us, it was the big city of our dreams." She described it to Laphicet, kindly, and patiently.

Eleanor was surprised, "You know this area well."

"I grew up near here. Keep on going, and you'll run into Aball, my home village."

Avernus stopped by her, "Yep, a small, cozy village…" He looked Velvet in the eyes, "… and home to some hospitable, kind, and wonderful people."

Velvet blushed slightly, "You don't need to sound it so sentimental, you dumbass!"

Tia elegantly walked to the top, "So the therion is in your village, I presume?"

Velvet slowly nodded, "Yeah, it's there somewhere." She noticed the concern in Eleanor's eyes, "Don't worry, no one will know me there." Velvet lowered her head, "Everyone I knew, I already devoured." She glanced at Avernus, her eyes widened, "Nearly everyone…." Velvet suddenly remembered that the young Shepherd was nearly got killed by her careless assault at that night.

Laphicet and Eleanor followed her eyes to Avernus, puzzled of what she meant exactly. The Shepherd shook his head and continued to the fountain in front of them, "Get ready people. Let's do what we do best; gathering intel."

Avernus stopped at the nearest stand. The shop keeper was alone and strangely calm and carefree. A pose that nearly everyone forgot since daemons threatened the world. He saw them approaching his shop, "I love the feel of the sun of my face. I'm glad that fog finally cleared up. For days it was so thick, you couldn't see past your nose!"

Avernus put his hands on his hips, "You're welcome." He said to him, proudly. His breathing suddenly stopped as Velvet pinched his back before he gave out more information about their abilities and what he has done.

"You were lucky a daemon didn't show up and attack the town." Velvet said to the man, coldly.

"A daemon, you say? Eastgand hasn't had much daemon trouble to speak of. Didn't you know that?"

The team looked at him with doubt. The shopkeeper continued, "During the Advent, towns all across Eastgand were attacked by daemons. It was Lord Artorius who saved us. Ever since our towns have seen almost no daemon attacks."

"How's this possible that you've been spared of their raids?" Avernus asked.

"Don't get me wrong, daemons are lurking about outside our towns, but for whatever reason, they don't attack us where we live. Everyone says that Lord Artorius's power lingers here, protecting our town against the daemons. Whatever the reason, you're safe here. Relax, and please enjoy yourselves." The shopkeeper explained and ensured them.

Velvet looked at Avernus, "Why daemons avoid these towns?"

"Maybe it has to do with the therion." He answered unsurely.

They walked up to a few more sets of stairs. They walked passed a young couple but suddenly, Velvet and Avernus overheard them talking about someone familiar,

"Ah, damn, I forgot today was the day Niko was coming! I missed out on buying that special quiche!" The husband said.

Velvet grabbled Avernus's arm firmly and resolutely. They froze in their place. Velvet looked Avernus in the eyes, baffled and furious at the same time, "What did he say?!"

The wife chuckled, "That's too bad. I wished she'd open up a shop here. You'd think it would be easier than having to always make the long trip from Aball."

The man shook his head, "I heard she doesn't want to leave the village because she's waiting for her missing friend to return."

Velvet frowned and immediately released Avernus's hand, nearly pouncing at pair in a fury, "What are you talking about?! Aball is nothing but a ruin!" she yelled, callously and angrily. The couple startled by her belligerent tone.

"What? Well, you're a scary young woman! Sure the place was hit pretty bad by a daemon and a crazy sorcerer a few years ago, but it's not like it's abandoned. Many of the villagers were hurt, but thanks to lord Artorius, nearly all of them survived in the end."

Velvet's breath shortened, "This can't be!"

The man nodded, "It certainly is. In fact, there's a girl from there. Niko, who comes here once a week to sell things. Just yesterday, I sent medicine to the general store here and got some juicy prickleboar meat in return!"

Velvet swallowed, she was on the verge of passing out, "That can't be right... I... With my own hand, I..."

Avernus quickly grabbed Velvet by her shoulders, embracing her. She was immediately thrown back into reality. "Thank you very much for your helpful information! We'll be sure to check on the village and especially on this Niko girl you mentioned." Avernus said and hauled the dazed Velvet away from the scene.

Eizen looked at the duo with inquisitive stance."

"What is going on?!"

"It's impossible... I..." Velvet muttered.

"I know... but we don't know everything. Even my memory is a little bit hazy after I knocked out." Avernus serenely said to her.

"We have to go there and see for ourselves. Which way is your village?" Rokurou asked.

Before Velvet could muster up enough focus on answering, Avernus spoke, "It's far to the east. Through the Morgana woods."

Rokurou folded his arms, "You're too sure to know Velvet's village well."

Avernus raised his shoulders, "What can I say. At one point, I even considered it to be my second home."

Velvet blinked faster at the Shepherd. Avernus nodded, "Lead the way."

The duo went through the city gates, walking side by side, and a little further from the group.

Laphicet glanced at them, "I wonder what Velvet's hometown is like. Avernus sure seems to love it enough to call it his second home." He wondered.

"Aball? I've heard about it from other sailors, although that was a long time ago. They said it's a fairly plain place, and it's home to rustic, hospitable folk." Eizen answered.

A thought had crossed the little malak's mind, "I wonder if Velvet used to be rustic and hospitable."

Magilou maliciously smirked, "That would probably be the case, kiddo. Or I can't guess the reason why Avernus would fall in love with such a devious and rude persona."

Laphicet's eyes glittered and widened. His hands were instinctively up in a defensive manner, "What?! L-love?! What do you mean?!" he asked panicking.

Rokurou began to massage his forehead, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Magilou stretched her arm towards the sky, "No! And I shall inform this kid of his favorite couple's romantic affair!"

"Do y-you mean Avernus and V-velvet are..." Laphicet voice stuttered.

"Yes and no! Velvet surely stole the heart of the naïve and young Shepherd! But... we're not sure on if your big sister wants him or not."

Laphicet dropped his head, "I see..." he whispered, gloomily.

Eleanor sank into her thoughts and smiled, "I imagine she was a plain, hardworking girl when they two met."

"Do you believe that, Eleanor?" Magilou asked, mockingly.

Eleanor folded her arms, frowning, "Call it a guess. Good men have always appreciated those kinds of girls."

Rokurou chuckled, "And definitely, she was a charming and loving sister too."

"... And now she's the Lord of Calamity." Magilou meanly said.

"But even so, she has Avernus, and he looks after her," Eleanor said plainly.

"True. Let's follow Avernus and Velvet before they get suspicious." Eizen informed.

Rokurou placed his hand on Laphicet's shoulder as they walked, "Hey, Laphicet. Has Avernus ever said why Velvet was sent to that prison island in the first place?"

"It had to be to funnel other prisoners' malevolence to Innominat." He answered.

Rokurou groaned, "But there's an earthpulse point near Aball, right? Wouldn't it have been easier to leave her there? You know what I mean?"

Magilou pulled a guardian paper out of her pocket and spun it on her index finger, "Lack of food, probably! I heard she devoured the entire village." She looked at Avernus that was speed walking beside Velvet, "We can always ask our own Shepherd. His insights are always enlightening when it comes to Velvet."

Eizen reduced his walking spend and joined them again, "All right, let's think, why else would Artorius moved Velvet to the island? If she was the first therion he captured..."

Eleanor eyes expanded in shock as the answer was evident in her mind, "He needed a guinea pig to test out what was written in the ancient book!"

Eizen pressed his lips together, "Precisely. He made a special cage for her in the island prison, where earthpulse point and malevolence met. Then he used Velvet to test how therions work."

Eleanor squeezed her hands in anger, "But turning his own family into an experiment!"

"I'm just offering a theory in place of Avernus, but a man willing to sacrifice his brother's life wouldn't likely show mercy to his sister either," Eizen said.

"But why? How he is capable of such things?" Laphicet wondered, somberly.

"Perhaps that's just how badly he wants to save this world. Just look at Avernus. He's willing to let go of his code, his responsibility, and his life to help Velvet. Shepherds are like that, always sacrificing to do what they think is best." Magilou said in a slow, low tone.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Avernus and Velvet increased their speed, dashing through lush plants.

"That voice!" Velvet yelled.

They entered a vast space. Velvet's hunter eyes quickly caught a familiar figure, laying down on the grass. "Niko!"

Avernus looked up and saw a Mantis daemon diving down from the sky. They both dodged it, and its enormous body impacted the group, sending dust, grass blades and palates around. Avernus looked at Velvet, "The same drill as before!"

Velvet nodded, and they both rushed towards the monster, switching their positions, and moving left and right. The daemon was confused as it missed its strikes one after another. The staff on Avernus's hand and Velvet's bandage arm both glowed at the same time.

Blue, blinding light and waves of intense electricity came out of the Dreamshadow. " **Thunder Break**!"

The currents consumed and paralyzed the creature. Velvet jumped on Avernus's shoulders and used them as a boost to pounce higher. She dashed and stabbed the daemon in the eyes. Before the beast could let out a whimper, Velvet unleashed crimson energy from her claw and blasted it at point-blank. " **Annihilating Crash**!"

The head, along with its insectoid torso, was torn to pieces and exploded around the area.

Velvet didn't waste any time and ran to her friend's unconscious body. She examined her body tightly. "I can't believe it... is it really you?"

Avernus joined her. His eyes were scanning Niko. Tia came out of his body, "Can you detect any anomaly, Tia?"

Niko slowly began to move before his malak could give him an answer. She opened her eyes, "V-Velvet?" Niko asked as she struggled to stand up.

Velvet scowled and gritted her teeth, extending her blade and aiming it at her old friend, "What is this?! How are you alive?!" she asked in a grating tone of voice.

To their surprise, Niko took one step closer to her bare blade. She began to yell at her, "I could ask you the same question! Where have you been this whole time?! You just up and disappeared! Everyone thinks that a daemon ate you... But I knew it couldn't be true... You're too strong to let some crummy daemon take you down!"

Velvet swallowed, the hostility in her eyes was faded. Tears began to fell from Niko's eyes. As Velvet's guard was down, Niko ran and hugged her, firmly as she cried. Velvet, astounded and stunned, slowly embraced her old friend in return.

Niko opened her eyes and suddenly saw Avernus standing behind her,

"Ah... That explains it all then." She pulled her head back and looked Velvet in the eyes, "You ran away with him! Oh, I was so stupid!"

Velvet eyes widened, she blushed. Her mouth was opened, but she remained speechless.

Niko instantly left her embrace and lowered her head in shame, "...Sorry, I... I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends." She clapped her hands, "I've to let everyone know the good news! You two have finally come back to us!" Niko announced in a passionate tone.

Velvet's eyes followed her old friend, still astounded and dumbfounded, "Niko's alive. She's alive."

Avernus whiffed in anger, "That's not right!" He turned to Tia once more, "I asked you a question! Is there anything wrong with that Niko?!"

Tia shook her head, "I'm not sure..."

Eizen checked his coin, "Don't let your guard down. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Magilou tilted her head, "Naturally, it's because we've got a Reaper with us!"

Laphicet moved between the startled Velvet and angry Avernus, "Let's head for Aball. We can ask everyone there exactly what happened."

Their expressions were subtler now. As they walked cautiously towards the village, Eizen called to the duo, "Velvet, Avernus, I have to ask: Are you two sure that the other villagers died that day?"

"Well, it's... it's not like I had time to check..." Velvet unsurely answered.

Avernus acknowledged Velvet's claim, "Same here. After Velvet slashed my throat, all I remember that I tried to carry her to safety. Then there was an explosion, and everything went to black."

Eleanor gulped, "Velvet did what?!"

"...Forget that I said anything." Avernus whispered. His gauntlet and his weapon lit up in a blue shine before they enter the main gate to the village.

Laphicet noticed them, "What are you doing?"

"Charging up my artes. If they decide to ambush us, I'd blow them to smithereens." Avernus strongly said.

Avernus placed his hand on the wooden door. With a hand gesture, he signaled to Velvet, Eizen, and Rokurou, getting ready to attack. Avernus pushed the door, and they rushed into Aball.

To their surprise, all of the villagers were waiting for them.

"Velvet! You're all right!" one of the men said, loudly.

The single mother moved forward, placing her hands against one another, "Oh, thank heavens! It's good to see you! Where have you been all this time? You never even wrote!"

Velvet violently shook her head. She couldn't bear all the stares and glances of her long lost neighbors that were giving her, "But... I don't...I thought the whole village was wiped out that day."

One of the middle-aged men looked at Avernus, "Yeah, it nearly was. But you shouldn't have run away with that stranger. I know what love is, Velvet, but they have a bad influence on our pure, virtuous girls of our village!" the man said, admonishingly.

Avernus frowned, "I did no such thing, old man. On the other hand, you all should be dead."

The woman giggled, "Yeah! But when we thought it was all over, Arthur... Lord Artorius saved us!"

Velvet quickly raised her head, "No! It was his doing it the first place! He sacrificed Laphi!" she lashed out at them.

The man sighed, "It was a shame what happened to that poor boy."

The pitch in her voice raised even more, "That's all you have to say?! A shame? My brother Laphi died that day!"

Avernus folded his arms, groaning like a lion, "You village folks are still the same. Shameless little morons..."

Niko slowly shook her head, her eyes were fearful of Velvet and Avernus's aggressive tones, "No, your brother is still alive, Velvet. He's in your house. Don't worry. We've all pitched in to take care of him."

Velvet stiff posture was gone. She breathed in quick, short intervals. "Laphi is... still alive?!"

In contrast, Avernus's eyes narrowed even further, "This can't be... that's not true." He whispered to himself with hints of uncertainty.

Velvet suddenly took off towards her house, leaving her comrades. Laphicet noticed that Eizen was slowly moving closer to Avernus and Rokurou, "What's wrong?" he asked the Reaper.

Abruptly, Eizen landed a low-blow into Rokurou's stomach. The swordsman moaned in pain and fell to the ground. The second strike was aimed at Avernus, and before the sorcerer could react, he received it at the same place as Rokurou. Avernus eyes bulged from their sockets in pain, and he fell into Reaper's arms and then, on the ground, rolling as he held his abdomen.

"Well, that didn't break it." Eizen disappointingly said.

"Next time you suspect an illusory arte, test out your theory on yourself," Rokurou said in gruff and mumbled voice.

Avernus slowly stood up, "This has to be one hell of an illusion then..."

"Are you sure? An entire village? That shouldn't be possible." Eleanor expressed in an unconceivable tone.

"So, how do we approach this, Shepherd? Try to break it apart at the seams somehow?" Rokurou asked Avernus.

"Whatever it is, it has to be linked to the therion. Our priority is to find it first." Avernus declared.

"Agreed. For now, our enemies and we share the same goal. But I think it is best for you to go with Velvet." Eizen suggested.

Avernus raised his brow as he rearranged his vest and coat, "Why?"

"You need to keep a close eye on her. I don't think she's entirely right in the head at the moment. And besides, you're the only one that can have any influence on her if she decides to do something stupid." Rokurou said, confidently.

Avernus slowly nodded, "Very well. Tia, follow Rokurou and Eizen. Find the therion. I'll be in touch."

Laphicet cleared his throat, "I think I'll follow Avernus."

"Do what you think it's best," Eizen said.

Avernus, Laphicet, Eleanor, and Magilou went after Velvet. They found her standing in front of her house. "My home... it hasn't changed a bit."

"Don't lose focus, Velvet. This could be a trap." Avernus warned her.

Laphicet saw Velvet clenching her fists. She quickly turned to Avernus, "What are you saying? That Niko and everyone here in the village are being controlled?" Velvet cynically asked him.

"Controlled? I don't know. Illusion, maybe. Melchior and Lucian always proved themselves to be ruthless and unpredictable." Avernus replied, guessing.

"You think it could be their doing. But even so..." Velvet unsheathed her wrist blade, placing its edge on her left hand. Avernus instantly dashed at her, reaching to her left arm. "Velvet! No!"

As soon as he held it, Velvet horizontally cut it. His unprotected right hand also brazed by the sharp blade.

Laphicet screamed in terror as blood ran down from their fingers. Velvet gripped it tighter, and blood painted her white bandages. She ignored Avernus's deep cut on his hand.

"It's not going to work on me." Velvet declared.

Laphicet jolted towards them and used his healing arte on their injuries.

Eleanor watched the scene from afar, "She's insane!"

Magilou decided to stay silent, " _People can fight against pain. But not against happiness_..."

With a heavy breath, Velvet opened the door.

Niko told the truth. There was Laphi, Velvet's brother, with his golden hair and wearing a green sweater, resting on the bed.

Velvet stopped breathing. She dropped her head, trying to evade the image of his little brother. "I won't... be deceived by this."

She gradually walked to the side of the bed. She went for Laphi's cheeks. Her hands caressed his skin.

Her knees failed her. Velvet fell beside the bed. Tears started to run down all over her face. She hugged Laphi's unconscious body, "You're warm, Laphi. You're alive!" Velvet cried, passionately screaming in joy.

" _No... This is not right. How_?" Avernus told himself. Seeing Velvet's happiness, no one could have told her otherwise, and he decided not to. But even after Velvet's cries and embraces, his brother didn't wake up.

Niko moved to Avernus, crossing her hands, "He's been asleep... ever since that day. I found him at the shrine, collapsed on the ground. His wounds healed, but he's never woken up." She informed her, slowly and quietly.

"If he's still alive... that's all that matters to me." Velvet said, hopefully, and charmingly.

Avernus saw her beautiful eyes lighting up. The gruff expression was gone. After so long, she finally returned to what she was before Advent. The time that those burning glances stole his lonely heart.

Velvet pulled her hair comb, "Avernus is here too. We'll find a way to wake you again, Laphi... I swear we will. We'll all be together." She whispered to her brother and placed the comb between his hands. She grabbed them, bringing her lips near Laphi's ear. "I still have to thank you for this comb, after all..."

Avernus turned to them and nodded. They all left the house, leaving Avernus and Velvet alone with Laphi.

Outside of the house, Niko brought some drinks for Eleanor, Magilou, and Laphicet. Niko glanced at the little kid, "I heard Avernus called you Laphicet! Haha, what a weird coincidence!"

Eleanor looked at Niko with eyes full of unanswered questions, "How do you know Avernus?"

Niko chuckled, "Oh, everyone knows him in Aball! Arthur found him three years ago, wounded and battered. Velvet and her brother nursed him back to health. Then..."

The three were anxious to hear the rest, "Then he decided to stay, and eventually..." Niko giggled, "I think he fell in love with Velvet."

"...Fell in love?" Laphicet repeated her words.

"Yep. That was strange; the only thing Velvet cared about was Arthur and Laphi. She didn't even pay attention to her looks nor to the big guy that much." Niko sighed, "...But the perfect city boy always fells for the one who doesn't even want a boyfriend. Just like fairy tales, am I right?" Niko explained, excitingly in her aggressive manner.

"So, Velvet took care of him, and he became enamored by her kindness." Eleanor rubbed her chin, "Did Velvet like him back?" Eleanor asked.

Niko leaned slightly and moved closer to them, "I don't know. I asked her, and she always denied it. But between you and me, I think she had a crush on him. She couldn't fool the old Niko, and I was right!"

Suddenly the door opened, and Both Velvet and Avernus came out of the house. Niko offered the drinks, and Avernus quickly went to her.

"Hey, sorry about all that, you guys." Velvet said to them.

"Don't worry, Velvet. But I have to ask what the two of you were doing? I mean you and Avernus?" Niko asked.

The Shepherd began to sip the drink. Velvet looked at him. Laphicet and Eleanor noticed that her cheeks flushed, and her eyes were appeared to be languishing.

"We were traveling together with our friends, and we wanted..." Velvet paused,

"...and we've decided to get married."

Avernus completely spat his drink out. A series of heavy coughing came after it.

Niko's eyes rounded in excitement, "Marriage?! Really?! Oh my god! I'm so happy!... I'm going to tell everyone! We need to get ready for a ceremony for you two!"

Niko suddenly took off. "Gosh! I can't believe it..." she ran to the village screaming.

Eleanor, Magilou, and Laphicet were all stared at Velvet. They couldn't recognize the heartless, cruel daemon anymore.

There was only a kind, caring, and a simple village girl with hope for the future.

* * *

Notes:

Next on Chapter XXXII:

Aball readies itself for the ceremony as the last member of the Crowe family decides to marry the Shepherd from the far-continent. Velvet returns to her happy and straightforward life while her friends are actively searching for ways to discover the therion. In the meantime, Avernus finds the long lost private notes of Arthur. A life that his enemy left behind. What answers will he find in those notes? What part of reality he's ready to accept?

Be sure the check Part II!

Sorry for the delay. I'm busy with my new job. I wanted to release a mammoth chapter but didn't have time to write the last part fully. Therefore, I'm dividing it into two chapters. Don't worry. The next one will be out next week.


	32. My Precious Velvet Part II

**Chapter XXXII My Precious Velvet Part II**

It felt surreal, dreamlike. Avernus planned it all out, or he thought he had it under control.

Ready to fight the exorcists? Check.

Watching out for unpredictable traps and ambushes? Check.

Facing off against hordes of daemons? Check.

Marrying Velvet Crowe? Not so much.

The coughing stopped. Avernus's watery eyes reverted to normal. He quickly collected his scrambled mind back into reality and looked behind him; at a girl who was known to the world as the Lord of Calamity, cunning, ruthless, and malicious.

He blinked faster; here was no vengeful and scary girl anymore. Aside from her torn outfit, nothing was relatable to the preying wolf that hunted the Midgand.

There was just a plain girl with beautiful round eyes, burning with passion. Velvet was running towards him with haste.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Velvet asked, worryingly as she was giving him some back blows.

Avernus cleared his throat several times, "Yeah, I'm okay… The drink went the "wrong way." He casually replied and attempted to look her in the eye, but her innocent starring prevented him from protesting. Avernus didn't want to ruin the moment. After all, he wanted her back to what she was before all this started. Avernus just had it unexpectedly.

"Why, Velvet?" Words barely came out of Avernus's mouth.

Velvet placed her hands on her hip. Taking a severe but charming posture, looking confident, like Velvet was sure of what she was doing, "Because you promised, do you remember?"

Velvet's sudden change of heart and her tone of voice were alien to him. Avernus didn't know where to start or remind her of their mission instead, "Yeah, I remember but…"

"Laphi is alive. Niko is alive. Everyone's alive. Can't you see? We don't need to run. We can stay here together." Velvet moved closer to the inches of his chest. "I can take care of Laphi, and you can find a job here, I'm sure the village needs a teacher." Velvet softly spoke.

Velvet's eyes, her voice, her smile, and her body language were reassuring and cheerful. For Avernus, for Laphicet, and even for their friends, those were precious. Ruining them by reminding her of the facts that it was probably a trap would be a cruel and unforgivable move.

Avernus glanced at Magilou and Eleanor for a brief second. He wanted their opinions. He read the same things in their eyes: " _No_."

"What do you want to do now?" Avernus calmly said to her.

Velvet smiled, moving her hands behind her back, grabbing and holding them together. Her eyes glimmered with an idea, "Let's go back to the village, I want to make something special for Laphi and you for tonight, and I need to buy something."

Avernus nodded. Velvet took off first, and the rest followed her.

Eleanor looked at Avernus as he tried to keep up a straight face and hide his conflicted emotions.

" _Do you think they've located the therion_?" Eleanor telepathically asked him.

" _I doubt it, but let's focus on Velvet. I'm more worried about her than finding that therion_." Avernus responded. His concerned feeling sent negative vibes all over their mental connections.

Laphicet lowered his head, " _Yeah, for now, I want to stay close to Velvet. I've got a bad feeling about this too_. _My stomach is twisted, and I've got a chill up my spine_."

"Eleanor looked at both of them, " _Something more important than our mission? But when you're both put it this way… I trust your feelings_ …"

Magilou suddenly pinched Eleanor's back. She caught their little secret talks by looking at their eyes, "Aw aw aw, no telepathic talking, you kids!"

Avernus looked at the witch, "Do you have any suggestions other than pestering, witch?"

Magilou chuckled, "Nope!"

"Then what will you do?" Eleanor asked as she massaged her bruised back.

"Whatever I feel like!" Magilou jokingly said.

Avernus sighed in frustration, "Helpful as always, Magilou…"

Velvet suddenly slowed down so Avernus can catch up with her, "Do you know what I want to make for you and Laphi?"

Avernus's eyes were fixated on her face; she was happy, energetic, and passionate. He completely forgot what she asked of him, "Ah… I don't…"

"First I'm going to whip up my special quiche, and then I'll throw in tomato and egg soup, and some pudding!" Velvet cheeringly said to them.

Eleanor was still baffled at her jolly actions, "I didn't even know your face had smile muscles." She said to her, but Velvet was living in another place and time, utterly oblivious to Eleanor's observation.

They reached the center of the village. People were running around, carrying bags and crates on their backs. Velvet silently giggled. She said something to Laphicet and with him, went to the shop. Avernus stayed and swallowed in fear. Watching the villagers, He predicted the reason behind their haste. " _Oh my god. This is for_ the _ceremony, isn't it_?".

"There you are, you little weasel!" Avernus sensed that Tia's voice was coming out of another world. She was angry, but at least unlike Velvet, that was still something familiar to him.

Avernus ingenuously looked at his malak. Tia was rushing towards him along with the reaper and the swordsman beside her,

"What the hell did you do?! That Niko came back running and screaming that you and Velvet have decided to get married! Are you out of your mind?!"

Hearing Tia's angry voice pulled him closer to reality. "Listen, Tia. There was someone that looked exactly like Laphi, and he was resting in his bed. Velvet saw him and suddenly went…" Avernus stopped and looked at Eleanor and Laphicet from the corner of his eyes. "… I don't know how to put it, Velvet's changed and suddenly. she told Niko that we wanted to get married."

Magilou stretched her arms, "As much as I want to tell you otherwise, he's right. Velvet's completely lost it."

Eizen rubbed his forehead, shaking his head, looking bothered, "That's not good. We can't waste our time playing games here."

A flicker of thoughts crossed Avernus's mind, he moved closer to Tia, raising his arms as he was going to tell something important, "Pay attention to me very closely; there is a temple in Morgana woods outside of the village. I need you three to go and check it out."

Tia's silver brows jumped up, "A temple? I didn't sense anything."

Avernus closed his opened hands, shaking and pointing them towards the village's gate, "It's there. I was helping…" Avernus ate his last word, the deadly glances of Eizen barred his tongue from mentioning Edna, "…Grimoirh and Morgrim three years ago. Whatever its purpose is, it must be related to Innominat."

"How?" Eizen asked. His tone was curious and threatening at the same time.

The Shepherd entirely shifted his attention to the pirate malak, "Innominat was imprisoned beneath a sacrificial hole in the cape. There was a temple there, but all of it had been sunk into the sea. This one, however, survived." Avernus explained, slowly.

"What's a sacrificial hole?" Rokurou asked.

Before Avernus could answer, Tia, looked at Rokurou over her shoulder, she was more than ready for a reply, "They are gates between worlds. If you go there, all you see is a darkened, endless pit. But their real purpose is being a keyhole to pocket realms, hiding in between dimensions."

Rokurou's cheerful face was gone. Her explanation bothered him. There was too many new information, "What about the sacrificial part?"

"Human souls are the keys to commune with forces beyond. Most of the higher beings need mediatory or derivative tools to interact effectively with the physical world. Something understandable for everyone. Laphi's sacrifice was to reawaken the Innominat. His soul did just that." Tia explained.

"I don't get it. According to the book, the other four were against the Innominat, but then why the ancients imprisoned the Empyrean and left an easy way to wake it up?" Eleanor inquired, clueless.

Tia bitterly smirked, "Who knows? Maybe they needed him."

Avernus jumped in the conversation, "… or they hadn't found a way to get rid of him completely."

Tia hissed, mockingly, "Don't be absurd, Avernus. All of the gods play a crucial role in the wheel of life. You think destroying one would fix everyone's problem with death and misery?"

Avernus instinctively moved a little closer to Tia, "When did you become an expert on the Empyreans? And yes, Innominat is like cancer that needs to be taken out. Nothing good will came out of something that starts with the sacrifice of an innocent child.".

Tia folded her arms, acting as if she was offended by his comments, "You absolutely don't know how this world works, do you, my sweet little naïve brother?"

Avernus's brows knotted. Her snooty tone was unwelcome and unexpected.

"But we saw her brother on the bed…" Eleanor quickly said, breaking the friction between them.

The silvered hair malak turned to her, "Although I can't say for sure for other villagers, Velvet's brother is dead. Innominat's revival is proof. Laphi can't be alive, and Innominat exists at the same time." Tia's long fingernails began to emit faint glows. "I can safely dispose of that creature with certainty."

"No, I forbid it." Avernus firmly ordered. The corners of his eyes crinkled

Tia groaned in anger, "Don't waste our time. You're a mature man, Avernus. You especially, can't be ignorant in these situations. I will kill him and force her out of this madness if I have to."

Avernus continued to stare at her from the corner of his irritated eyes, "And I will say it once more; I forbid it."

The argument between the Shepherd and his malak added more tension, making everyone oblivious to the real situation around them.

Eleanor noticed a group of villagers approaching Avernus with Niko walking in front.

"We need to borrow the groom for the night." Niko merrily declared. It was too late for Avernus to act as they surrounded him and took the Shepherd away. Avernus lifted his arm above the crowd, "Eleanor!"

The young exorcist raised her head, looking directly in his eyes, waiting for a critical and strategical order.

"…Take care of Velvet and Laphicet!" Avernus shouted as the villagers escorted him away.

Tia briefly glanced at her. Eleanor felt the immense gaze filled with unusual anger and disdain from the sophisticated malak. "We will check the temple in the Morgana woods. Let the kids have their fun." Tia said it in a condescending tone, maintaining eye contact with the young exorcist. Eleanor, for the first time, felt that Tia acted and sounded malignant. The trio quickly left for the jungle, leaving Magilou and Eleanor in the middle of the village.

Velvet and Laphicet came back to them. She already acquired a set of ingredients from the shopkeeper, Velvet smirked, looking eager, "They ran out of prickleboar meat. We need to hunt some ourselves!" She optimistically said and took the lead, walking towards the main gate. Laphicet handed their items to Eleanor, "Velvet enjoyed herself at the shop!" Laphicet said, compassionately.

Eleanor checked the contents of the bag, "She picked out a nice balance of foods with that amount of gald." Eleanor suddenly smiled, "Velvet seems so cheerful."

"That's the real Velvet, I'm sure of it," Laphicet added.

At that moment, the real truth hurt even more than before, sending chills to Eleanor's spine, "Yes. An ordinary, dutiful, loving sister." She said gloomily.

"I wish she could've stayed that way." Laphicet closed his eyes, imagining Velvet in a more joyous time, "She could have lived a happy life, surrounded by her friends…"

Eleanor followed Laphicet's daydreaming. She chuckled, "A happy, ordinary life for an ordinary girl, with a kind family and supportive friends. Just plain Velvet Crowe, sister to Lord Artorius…"

Magilou raised her right arm towards the sky, jumping in the between of them, "…And wife to Avernus Diphda, the runaway Shepherd and the prince of the far-continent." She winked at them, "Don't forget that important part, kids."

Eleanor and Laphicet both blushed. Bienfu suddenly appeared, "What's wrong with falling in love or even marrying?" he asked them with an ill intent of switching the conversation.

Laphicet began to stutter with his words, "M-marriage?! L-love?!"

A line appeared between Eleanor's brows, "Look what you said, Bienfu! You made everyone uncomfortable!"

Bienfu clapped his tiny hands, holding them in front of his face, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Most of every girl's happiest memories are of her first love, after all." He flew over Laphicet's head, hovering around him, "I always wondered about who Velvet had feelings for. But now, I'm certain who that guy was…"

Laphicet lowered his head, looking downhearted, "Do you mean… Avernus is Velvet's, first love….?" He said in a low tone as if he was murmuring it to himself.

Eleanor stared into the distance, "Yeah, I always wanted to meet the guy Velvet first fell for…"

Laphicet quickly turned away, frowning, "I didn't want to meet him."

Magilou maliciously giggled, "Oh! The little malak is jealous of his pappy Avernus! Listen, kiddo; they can bring you another sister or brother, or more than one. Even ten! In this case, you won't be alone."

Clenching her fists, Eleanor nearly pounced at Magilou and Bienfu, "Stop it! You and Bienfu sound like an old couple, talking behind people's back!"

Laphicet little by little glanced at Magilou's up-to-no-good face. "What… How?"

Eleanor instantly place her hands on Laphicet's ears, "Okay! That's enough! Let's follow Velvet. She is waiting for us near the gates!"

Magilou stretched her back uncaringly, "Then you'll be their only wolfie pup… at least for now."

Eleanor held Laphicet's hand and together, went to Velvet with Magilou following them strictly.

Niko's house was a lot bigger than the rest. Her family was the richest, being the head of the village and all. Avernus trailed Niko to their guess room; There was a queen-sized bed in the middle, a large mirror near the drawers, and lengthy red drapes on the windows, making it more like a house in the city.

"This is a big guest room… What am I supposed to do here exactly?" Avernus asked.

Niko smirked, "We're readying a hot bath for you. You have to change your clothes here and wear a more comfortable outfit, and then I'll give you a new haircut." She explained it, slowly and calmly.

Avernus suddenly scowled at her, "No one touches my hair." He said, scolding her.

Niko raised her hands in a surrendering pose, "Oh, okay! No need to get angry! But remember; you need to prepare something for the bride."

Niko instantly met his narrowed eyes, "Prepare what?"

The girl subtly laughed at him, "Oh, my goodness! You need to write her a special letter, work on your vows, and hopefully, prepared the ring."

Avernus swallowed, "The ring?!"

Niko folded her arms. The smile was gone from her face, "Didn't you two wanted to get married?"

Avernus shook his head and waved his hand, "Yeah, of course, silly me. The ring, marriage vows, and a…"

"A love letter." Niko reminded him.

Avernus's eyes widened, nodding to keep the charade on, "…Yeah, yeah… A… Love letter."

Niko grinned, "You also need to practice telling Velvet that "I love you." It is time to be a romantic mister if you aren't."

Avernus looked at the large mirror, "Sure… I'll practice it with that one."

Niko moved her index finger from side to side in a disagreeable manner, "No, that won't work. You need a girl's perception on this one." She moved a little closer to him, "Practice it with me. Say: I love you, Velvet."

Avernus calmly and subtly shook his head and smiled, trying to shrug her off, polity, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good."

Niko's friendly expression was gone, "That's not acceptable. Say it. Now."

Avernus gulped and paused. He thought that If saying it would make her go away, he would comply, "I…. mmm… you Velvet." His voice muffled.

Niko frowned more than before, "No. Try again."

Avernus rolled his eyes, "Alright… I love you, Velvet." He declared with a serious face.

Niko stood silent, staring coldly into his eyes. Suddenly, she burst into laughter, "Ha-ha! You look so silly! C'mon, change your clothes and take your bath." She pointed her finger at him, "And work on that face. Velvet's going to be terrified if you decided to tell her like that." Niko winked and then left the room, waving her hand as the door closed behind her.

Avernus placed one hand on his face and the other on his waist, massaging his forehead, and his eyes. "Just give me a break."

A large paper on the table grabbed his attention. He picked it up. It read:

" _I, Arthur, take thee, Celica Crowe, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part…"_ Avernus groaned disturbingly,

 _"_ It's Artorius's and Celica's wedding vow _."_

Avernus let out a prolonged sigh once more and put the sheet of paper back on its place.

The idea of a hot bath wasn't bad. A better experience compared to Van Eltia's small wooden bathtubs or Titania's spooky and dark atmosphere. But he couldn't ignore the threats of an ambush. The bath was quick. He came back to the room and saw Niko carrying a metallic chest.

"That was fast." She told him and place the box on the side of the bed, "Here, we don't have clothes as the same size as yours, but these belonged to Arthur. I think you two are a perfect match in regards to the body and They're as good as new so, don't worry about them being old or anything."

Avernus slightly frowned. The thought of having to wear Arthur's clothes was a kick in the mood he didn't need, "Thanks, Niko…"

She nodded and left the room.

Avernus stared at the box. At first, he avoided it like the plague. But if it was a trap, he could use it to wake Velvet from this illusion. He raised his arm and started to scan all over the exterior, checking it with magic for any signs of something lethal, a bait, or sabotage. Surprisingly, he didn't find anything unusual. It was just a plain and old-looking chest.

"Here goes nothing."

With a noticeable click, the lock opened. Avernus could hear his controlled breathing. The heavy door fell to the other side. The contents were illuminated under the effects of charged up artes on Avernus's hands; A set of ordinary clothes with a notebook.

His curiosity finally prevailed. Avernus sat on the bed. Free information on their adversary.

First, a small separated page was folded at the beginning,

 _"Even now, you're still by my side_

 _Smiling at me with that sweet smile_

 _When I close my eyes, I see_

 _A myriad of seasons, quietly_ …"

Avernus quickly folded it back, "A love letter…" He smirked, remembered a letter he wrote a few days back, "Still better than mine, though."

His inquisitiveness forced him to go through the book itself without prudence. Avernus's eyes skimmed through the lines. The book wasn't about the information on his artes, his tactics, or secret techniques. It was all about the average life of a man who loved his wife greatly.

"… _The world's faith and moral purity have been decayed. The deep, profound sin accelerated its downfall. The four Empyreans are now slumbering. The threat of the daemons is growing to be out of control, without Claudine, I'm helpless to stop it…"_

Avernus flipped more pages, still looking for something related to his intentions,

"… _I've seen mountains spew flame, and Lands covered in ice. I've crossed stormy seas and ravines deeper than the eye can see. But I've never seen someone so thoughtful. She's so kind. Even with her little brother and sister to look for, she never frowns. Celica always smiles_ …"

Avernus slowed down a bit. Akin to Velvet's situation, reading these lines, he felt that it was all about another loving family, "… _I never thought I could ever be this happy. Celica and I are expecting a child. I only wish I could've made something nice for her. I put my heart into making a necklace. This will serve as proof of our love. This I swear here and now; I swear to protect both of them with my life."_

Those lines put a smile on his face. After all, they were literal words of a loving father and a husband, "Their child… I wonder with this path that I'm taking. I could ever have one…" Avernus said to himself, unsurely.

Avernus turned over a few more pages. A sense of uneasiness abruptly overcame his mind; Artorius's handwriting changed drastically as if he didn't want to bother himself anymore. There were long gaps between the dates. _"… I wanted to have my life with Celica. With our child. But after they've perished, Melchior opened my eyes; Humans are weak. Filled with sin. The people of Aball sold my family to the daemon horde in the hope that they could escape and hide_."

Avernus leaned more. There was only one thing, one trait of the humans that he couldn't stand; Injustice.

"No… They didn't…" Avernus aimlessly mumbled, angrily, the sides of the pages crumpled. He was inadvertently squeezing the book: another tragedy, another stolen happiness.

"… _At first, I wanted to embrace them, to fool myself that they've come back to me. But they weren't the same people. I couldn't keep my promise. I already abandoned who I was. Fate is cruel, but I'll make things right. I will put an end to all the pain in this world. Melchior and I found a way to adjust this "reason." Innominat's resurrection is incomplete. We, the exorcists, will guide him until we understand the process."_

Avernus's gaze remained unmoving on the last words, " _On the souls of my dead master, wife, and child. This, I swear. My name is Artorius Collbrande. I have inherited the will and the strength of Claudin Asgard, former head of the exorcists_.

 _As Melchior said, that' night's tragedy will change fate, and birth salvation_."

Avernus turned over the hardcover and darted towards the window, wearing his outfit. "Melchior… everywhere we go, every tragedy, every misery, he has his dirty claws deep in it."

He silently opened the lock, sneaking out of the window into the shadows, "… So, Seres was reborn that night alongside their child… but what happened to him? who is it?! Where is that kid?!" Avernus asked himself, impatiently. But before answering any of that, he had to free Velvet of this madness.

The villagers were fast. The whole area was already decorated with hanging lamps, wedding signage, mason jars, and… Avernus abruptly stopped;

"A wedding arch?"

They made an arch from vines and branches. Flowers were everywhere.

A send of chill and sadness fell upon his body. An illusion of a healthy life passed instantly in front of him. That vision taunted Avernus, like an irritating clown that was there to disappoint him. His codes and dogma was in contrast to an ordinary life;

" _Shepherd, you suffer so others can live in joy._

 _You fight so others can live in peace._

 _You sacrifice so others can be free._

 _You die so others can live_."

Then, the words of Prince Percival were more transparent; " _When you're a prince, you're not a person. You're an institution, one designed to serve the state and its people."_

"I can never… have a normal life… never…" among the negative and hopeless thoughts, the images of Velvet and Laphicet dissolved the darkness away. There was still hope for those two and he would not falter, not an inch.

The wind blew, and Avernus flew like a bird on the flow, jumping on the top of the tree branches silently. He saw Eleanor, Laphicet, and Magilou entered the Crowe's house. Avernus warped near the window. They sat around the dining table, but Velvet was not present. Avernus circled the house. At the first window, he noticed Laphi's pretender was still lying on the bed. Avernus groaned and moved to the next window.

Leaning against the wall, he took a peek. Near the faint glow of a candle, Avernus recognized Velvet, having her back at him but her straight mega-long hair was swept back, it was all around her. Like a thief, he picked the lock using magic and silently, opened the window. Avernus slowly entered the room.

Velvet's instincts flared up to a presence. She quickly turned to him.

Avernus was glued to the spot. He swallowed nervously. His turquoise eyes gawked before forcing himself to turn away. His cheeks heated up. "I'm so sorry, Velvet. I didn't know you weren't wearing… clothes."

Instead of being angry, she slightly chuckled and casually walked to the bed. Velvet picked a clean robe and calmly wore it. "I just had my bath…Are you that impatient that you sneak into my room like that?" she mocked him in an inviting tone.

"No, That's not it." He serenely answered with a hint of shame.

Velvet sat behind her dressing table. She arched near the mirror. Avernus walked closer, "What are you doing?"

Velvet turned to him. She had a brush in her hand. "Normally, I would object, but since you and I are getting married, you should know; I'm putting up make-up."

The red marks on his cheeks were still present, he never saw Velvet wearing any makeup before rather than her usual eyeliners and eyebrow fillers, "Ha?"

Velvet chuckled at the naivety of that man. She turned to the mirror, "Have patience."

But he couldn't. Not when they were snared in Abbey's trap. Velvet was in the happiest mood that he had ever seen. The choice of safer words to not to hurt her was near impossible. Avernus looked at the table and saw her hair comb. He then glanced at Velvet; her flawless hair was so inviting. Avernus picked up the comb, Velvet was watching his reflection, "Do you want to?"

Their eyes met in the mirror, "Yes, ma'am."

Velvet was finished with her eyes. She leaned straightly. "Go on."

Her invitation cleansed his mind of all troubles again. Avernus walked behind her. The comb sank into the silk and soft sea of Velvet's ravened smoothness.

"Your hair is magnificent, Velvet." The praise came out of his mouth naturally. The comb danced to the flow. There was no resistance. Avernus could do it all day. That hair, needless to say, was enchanted. He glanced at Velvet, their eyes met. Her golden eyes were enticing. Avernus was fascinated with them from the time they had met one another. Like, two shy young people, they broke the contact instantly.

Velvet watched him, standing behind her. She didn't need anyone. Instead, everyone needed her. However, at that moment, Velvet felt more secure. The brushing sent tingly feeling throughout her scalp and down to her spine. Calmness; the feeling that escaped her long time ago, was back. Velvet glimpsed at Avernus's happy face; he was living the dream and so, was her too.

That probably what Celica and Arthur felt a long time ago.

Avernus didn't want it to end, but they had a mission. He stopped, thinking to select the words carefully to lessen the hurt. But he didn't know that Velvet was already standing in front of him.

She placed her hands on his chest. Once again, his endurance was gone. No daemon, big or small, could get away with that easily. Velvet didn't need a hard shove, a slight push sufficed. Avernus fell on the bed and Velvet pounced on his defenseless body.

What was he going to say to her? Avernus couldn't remember. The thoughts were lost again amidst her presence.

Velvet moved her face closer to his. Her loose hair was all over them both. It was still wet as it brushed against the skin of his cheeks.

"You smell fresh… like a newborn baby."

Her eyes were hidden behind strands of her hair. Only Velvet's pink and brightened lips were visible, whispering to him. She had an aroma of rose and lilac, fresh, neat, and sweet.

Avernus gulped harder. Having her body on top of him, wearing only a robe made it impossible to think straight. "I… had a bath too…"

Velvet didn't hear his pointless words. Her breathing intensified. She moved her lips closer to his left ear. Velvet's wet hair touched his earlobe and his neck,

"…Say it." She mumbled to him, silently.

Avernus swallowed once more. The sensation sent shivers throughout his body. He had no more control.

Velvet thought the groom was too shy. He needed to loosen up a bit.

"…Say it."

Avernus couldn't escape it. Nothing in the world mattered for a second,

"I love you, Velvet Crowe." The wall broke, the lock on his mouth destroyed, the barrier of his dignity was disabled. The jailed emotions escaped and reached the beloved.

Velvet got what she wanted: The confession.

Velvet smiled and sat straightly looking satisfied and fulfilled. Avernus narrowed his eyes, "Don't you have something to say to me too?" he asked, patiently.

Velvet gave him a quiet smile instead. Her cunning eyes said it all. She was a winner in not being the first one to say it. Velvet would use that right of keeping those precious words to herself.

The Shepherds' eyes widened. He thought that Velvet tricked him, "You made me say it! That's not fair! What about you? Don't you…"

 ** _Knock! Knock!_**

Velvet looked at the door,

"Coming!"

She jumped down and quickly took the rob off. Avernus turned to the windows. He could hear Velvet's faint giggles as she changed back into her typical outfit.

Velvet opened the door; It was Laphicet. "You were taking too long… I was worried." The kid told her worryingly.

"I'm alright, have you check on Laphi?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah… He's still sleeping…" The boy suddenly showed her a book, "but I managed to find the original copy of the book on Innominat! And all the pages are here!" he declared excitingly.

Avernus quickly jumped from the bed, darting to the door. Laphicet nearly jolted when he saw Avernus appeared out of the darkness of Velvet's room.

"What book?" Avernus inquired.

Laphicet remained silent for a brief moment. The reason behind the presence of the Avernus in Velvet's room was unknown to him. Avernus looked at the table. He saw Eleanor with an admonishing face and Magilou, grinning and waving at him. Avernus wasn't supposed to be with Velvet.

"I had an important matter to discuss with Velvet…" Avernus said with a straight face. Magilou exploded into laughter. Eleanor shook her head as if she was disappointed.

"Whatever… Laphicet, may I see the book?"

The kid nodded. Avernus took the book and opened it, going through all pages at once. "Yes… This is what we need…"

Laphicet and Velvet went inside the other room.

" _You are so irresponsible, Avernus_! _I can't believe that you only think about yourself_!" Eleanor spoke to him, telepathically.

Without raising his head, Avernus glanced at Eleanor, " _You don't believe me if I say that we "didn't do anything," do you_?"

" _No_."

" _Figures_ …"

Out of the blue, Avernus sensed Velvet's presence beside him. He turned and was greeted with an aggressive face, "Avernus… Are there artes that let the caster manipulate dreams?"

The wolf's tone of voice was back. The inevitable moment had finally arrived.

"…Yes, some malakhims are expert in that field."

"How?"

"They cast fog, and when you dream inside it, they can transform your regrets into reality, creating an opposite effect."

Avernus realized Velvet's shaking hands, "An arte that reads your regrets… and shows you happiness…" Velvet looked at Avernus. The determination was back, "We're going to the cape." She declared harshly.

Avernus nodded, "Let's go, everyone."

"Now… it is late!" Eleanor disagreed.

"It's now or never…" Before the Shepherd could end his sentence, he noticed that the pretender started to move in Laphi's bed.

"Vel-vet. Don't go…Stay with me…" It murmured.

Velvet went back into the room but not for Laphi. She picked up Laphicet's compass from the bed, having no care for the pretender, "This is Phi's compass…"

Laphi extended his arm towards the Shepherd, "Avernus… don't leave me… you promised…"

He bitterly smiled, "I didn't promise anything to you… But I promised him." Avernus squeezed his sheathed staff that was on his belt, his eyes glared at him, like a hawk. "…And I intend to keep it." He declared stridently.

Velvet stopped before exiting her house, "I'm sorry, Laphi."

She opened the door, and the rest of the team followed her.

Laphi's pretender cried, "No, don't… wait… Velvet, Avernus, wait… don't… Don't you two leave me here!"

His whining was muffled behind the door.

Everyone was on their toes. The air reeked of foul stench and was covered by fog.

"Is this what you talked about, Avernus?!" Eleanor asked tensely.

"Perhaps."

Velvet looked at them, "We're going to the cape shrine! It's time to drag out the therion." She ordered them. The alpha wolf was back.

"Behind you, Velvet." Avernus acknowledged.

The girl ran like a hunting wolf. The pack followed her, inflexible and determined. Velvet finally saw through the illusion.

Avernus sensed his malak as they approached the center of the village. They saw Tia, Eizen, and Rokurou in a confrontation with the villagers.

"There you two," Tia said.

Niko looked at them, disturbingly, "Velvet, you have to stop your friends. They keep saying they're going to the cape, and they won't listen."

The shopkeeper joined the conversation, "The Abbey's forbidden anyone from going inside. We'll all be punished if anyone breaks the rules."

All eyes were on Velvet. She was back in command and back to her senses. She placed her bandaged arm on her chest,

"I hate to say it, Niko… But I think I'm a terrible person. I thought I could have my old life back again, and I could forget everything else. I tried to act like I was doing it for Laphi, for Avernus, but it was all for myself." Her soft voice changed drastically and back to harsh, cold, and ruthless tone, "But I can't forget. I shouldn't forget. Laphi is dead. He was murdered without even knowing why! I will never forgive that… Ever!"

She glared at the villagers, the Lupus was back to hunt the damned, and they were already destined to fall prey to her deadly claw once more.

"So get out of my way. If you don't… I'll devour you again!" Velvet let out a wrathful howl.

Malevolence began to fill the area around them. Avernus focused his thoughts towards Tia, " _Make my connection to the Earthpulse the strongest your power reach… Full Power."_

 _"Why do you need that much energy?"_

" _It's simple_." Avernus coldly glanced at her, " _I will not have Velvet kill them again_."

He squeezed his injured hand. The cut made by Velvet's blade was still vulnerable even after Laphicet healed it. The wound opened, blood dripped steadily.

Niko started to mumble, "Why… Velvet… Why must you do this?!"

She shrieked. The corrupted dark smoke slowly transformed their human bodies back to their original forms. Claws, fangs, and manes substituted their arms, teeth, and hairs.

Velvet unsheathed her blade, "There we go! The truth at last!"

Everyone prepared to enter the fray.

" **Smokescreen!"**

Avernus's arte impacted the ground in front of them. Thick steam enveloped the area. Velvet checked her surroundings. Something substantial, emitting a red hue, began to form in the smoke.

" **Chaos Reach!"**

A giant dragon's head emerged from the cloud following Avernus's strident shout. Its massive jaw opened. The daemons were caught off-guard. Overwhelmed, they were trapped in its mouth. The fangs crushed the werewolves. Their howls turned to agonizing whimper. The immense heat that the dragon radiated melted their bodies away before they have a chance to quiver. Along the daemons, the decorations for the wedding burned away.

Flowers turned to crisp, drapes were lit, and jars were broken. The daemon Niko dodged the arte, clapping its greenish wings and gaining altitude to avoid the intense fire.

Avernus pounced from inside the cloud. The daemon was too slow to react. Avernus's command extended Dreamshadow. The blades were formed on the top. He was no simple, young man who didn't know how to write a love letter or how to say that "I love you, Velvet." He was the Shepherd of misery and death. Shadow of Calamity was going to send it to the darkness.

Avernus raised the staff. The blades flashed, " **Harken Scythe**!"

He brought down Dreamshadow on her. The staff slashed its wing. Bloody feathers filled the air around them. The beast screamed as it came crashing down on the wedding arch. The crippled daemon stared at Avernus with its pitch-black eyes.

"Thanks for the lessons, Niko," Avernus mumbled. His face remained cold and calm, but his heart died, again for the thousandth times. Avernus opened both of his hands and raised his arms, holding them towards the daemon. They began to heat up. His face torso and face shone brightly.

" **Inferno Blaster!** "

Two separate streams of molten lava were cast from his hands. They joined midway and became one intense ray of destruction.

The bird daemon opened its beak and screamed. The fire ray reached its target. The fierce temperature and the fire disintegrated the beast and the wedding arch along with it. They turned to ash and the remains reformed to sparks, disappearing into the night, like his dreams and the illusion as they were.

The pointless image of him holding Velvet's hands under the arch was gone.

" _I can never… have… that_."

The last of the daemons fell. Laphicet managed to disperse the cloud using his arte. The area was silent, except for the sound of burning woods and cloth. The air reeked of torched meat. Avernus was standing there, among the flames and melted bodies of the daemons. His arte was still in effect. They noticed the blood dripped and mid-way, turned into fire and lava before hitting the ground, hissing as the driblet marked the ground black.

"I… killed them all," Avernus said to them, ambivalently as if his sanity was failing.

Velvet frowned at him. She gritted her teeth and ran towards the cape.

"This way! The shrine is through these woods!"

Avernus ran behind her. Rokurou shook his head, confusingly, "Hey, mind telling me what the hell's going on? Blinding us with the smoke and then burning the daemons all by himself?"

Magilou had her eyes focused on the track, "It's a trap. Abbey spun an illusion based on Velvet's dreams. A nasty arte probably came from the far-continent."

"But why Avernus turned into a brutal killing machine all of a sudden?!" Eizen inquired.

Magilou sneered, "It's simple; he didn't want Velvet to go through killing her friends again."

Rokurou groaned again, "Then why burnt away half of the village?! I don't understand."

Tia sighed, "Avernus wanted that illusion gone for good. At least, he feels that he destroyed his chance at happiness by his own hands and not anybody else's."

Rokurou shook his head, "Velvet's shaking off the dream by herself, Avernus killing the daemons so Velvet won't have to repeat the act and us, finding a strange new temple… this day couldn't get any weirder."

Eleanor turned to Rokurou and Eizen, "Did you find something in the jungle?!"

Eizen slowly nodded, "…We did."

"Don't stay behind! Move it, people!" Avernus yelled at them. Tia glanced at their puzzled face, "We'll talk about after we find the therion."

The pack followed the leader to the shrine of tranquility. The fog thickened, a strange growling was heard as they got closer. The nimble wolf stopped, her eyes met the creature; A two-headed demonic dog with a size of two massive carrier wagons.

"Ready yourselves." Avernus declared to them.

Velvet, Rokurou, and Eizen stormed the therion. Their sharp blades brazed the daemon's thick hide. The green knifelike rings hit the daemon, and they bounced back, failing to do any harm to the creature.

" _The skin is too tough_!" Avernus observed. Velvet was unyielding. She lunged and clawed the daemon. Each head was covering both sides, but they were no match for Lord of Calamity's fast movements and failed each of their attempts to bite her out of the air.

Rokurou saw a blinding red light was coming towards him. " **Annihilating Crash**!"

The swordsman barely evaded Velvet's arte. She was throwing everything she had at it without any concern for her friends.

After analysis the daemon from afar, Avernus closed his eyes. "I can sense his malevolence…"

Tia sank into his body, "What's your suggestion then?"

"An illusion."

"What?"

"Their malevolence type is "Obsession." The dogs didn't want to let go of their past lives and their beloved owner."

"What do I have to do?" Tia whispered.

"Read my… regrets, like what it did to Velvet and turn into Niko. Scare away that daemon. Distract it enough time, so Velvet can destroy the barrier."

Without hesitation, Tia did just that. An orb flew from his body and changed into Niko.

"Bad dogs! I told you a thousand times that you need to behave near Velvet!"

The therion suddenly stopped. Both heads trembled and moved a few steps back as Tia, in the form of Niko, strolled towards it. Velvet and the others were rooted in their place. Having to see Niko's face again disturbed Velvet greatly.

Avernus's shout pulled Velvet out of her reverie, "Velvet! Disable the barrier!"

She pushed her hand into the magical sigil in the wall. The area flashed, and it came crashing down, breaking into thousand pieces.

The therion changed its form back into the two separate dogs with half of their faces deformed with blue and red cracks near the demonic eyes. Tia also transformed back. Velvet moved to two puppies side, "Sorry, pups. You're coming with me."

The dogs growled at her. They quickly merged into their therion form but Velvet, like quicksilver, pinned of the heads down to the ground, "It's ok, I killed their owner. I deserve all their hate, and then some. But not now. Understood? Once I got my revenge, you can tear me apart if you like. I promise. Until then. I'll need your help."

Velvet's dominance was proved to them. The therion obliged the alpha wolf, the alpha therion. The fog disappeared, and they reverted their bodies once again.

Avernus felt that he was lighter. He checked his satchel for the book. To his surprise, It disappeared. "Damn it. The book was part of the illusion. It disappeared."

"What book?" Eizen asked.

Laphicet turned to the reaper, "I found a copy of the ancient book with every page still intact! It was in Velvet's house."

"The real one might still be there. We should go back to Velvet's house to search for it." Eleanor suggested.

A chilly voice, devoid of all emotions, called to them, "Are you looking for this book?"

Eizen shouted; "Melchior!"

The team turned to the source.

"I was already in the neighborhood to retrieve it. But I must say, you two did well to break free." Melchior focused his attention to Velvet, stroking his beard, "You, Velvet Crowe, you have such a determined resolve. If you weren't a therion, I'd be tempted to take you under my wing."

Avernus walked closer. His staff was emitting magical energy, "She's under my wing."

Melchior glared at Avernus, "Ah, the failed Shepherd. You are even more dangerous than her. You had the power to stop it all, and you turned away from your duty. You were supposed to be a savior, and instead, you betrayed the world and took their side, you're a disgrace but…" The book disappeared, he extended his empty hand, "Join me, and we shall make this right together. Claudin had faith in your bloodline, do not disappoint him."

Avernus scowled but grinned at the same time, jeering at the old exorcist, "Your offer is as empty as your hand, Melchior. I know what you did… and I could care less about your "Claudin."

"Then you'll be dead and buried alongside them."

Velvet readied herself for the attack, "Did you come here to flatter me? And I'll be taking that book." She said calmly and coldly.

The book reappeared in Melchior's hand. He held it in front of his face, "This book was compiled from the far-continent by my dear friend, who was also Artorius's mentor and predecessor as head of the exorcists. It contains the hopes and dreams left by a noble soul who gave his life for the world that grieved him. It is not for tainted daemon nor a rogue Shepherd to touch."

Eizen frowned, "Like we need your permission!"

Avernus felt a disturbance in the air; something was teleporting near their location,

Velvet and Eizen charged at Melchior.

"Velvet, No!" Avernus warned her.

The area blackened for a second; A towering, horned daemon appeared between them and Melchior, grabbing Velvet's sword with one hand and Eizen's fist with another. He threw them like ragdolls towards the ground as if they were weightless. The Lupus and the Reaper rolled over grass and dirt.

Melchior sneered, "Heh, look who obeyed me for once."

Eizen stood up, his eyes were looking at the horned daemon with dread and disdain, "No is that… you didn't!"

Melchior walked to the side of the beast, "Be patient. You'll know everything before long. What we seek is the realization of perfect order, as tranquil and beautiful as a wildflower in bloom."

The air around them tensed up with magical energy, Avernus looked at Tia, " _They are getting ready to teleport_."

A portal formed around them. Abruptly, Velvet felt someone hurried passed her,

"See you guys on the other side!" Avernus yelled at them.

Melchior realized that the stubborn Shepherd was dashing towards them. But it was too late.

Avernus leaped into the portal. He grabbed Melchior collar. The old exorcist opened a gateway immediately beneath them, and they fell right through it. The three impacted the ground. Avernus instantly stood up and pointed his staff at the daemon. " **Thunder Break!"**

The lightning bolt hit the daemon's chest, and it flew off the cliff into the sea. Shepherd turned and saw Melchior running down the road. He quickly followed him, "I've read Artorius notes: All you do is watch from the sidelines and manipulate people! That's pathetic!" Avernus stridently shouted.

Melchior's strength failed him to do a warp. Avernus's staff transformed into its Scythe mode.

"…And I'm qualified to do it!" Melchior summoned his large orbs as he turned towards Avernus. The Shepherd's staff clashed with the spheres. A shockwave was sent around them. The blade was locked into the light shield. They both pushed with all their magical might.

Melchior felt Avernus's wrath, his pale emerald eyes glared into his soul, "In your arrogance, you treat people like sheep! Like tools! You have no grace! No morals!" Avernus's voice became rough and harsh.

"Silence! You know nothing, Avernus Diphda!" Melchior hopelessly shouted in return.

The blades nearly broke the barrier between them, and magical flashes were beaming from the cracks, "What you're doing… what you did to Velvet, what you did to Kamoana and others, was the absolute worst thing one human can do to another! I will not forgive it!"

One of the levitating orbs exploded as its mana depleted. The blast illuminated the region. Avernus slashed the area in front of him. "Die!"

The Scythe hit something, but it was held in its place. His vision was returned; there was no Melchior, but instead, the horned daemon was back, holding the staff firmly.

He suddenly grabbed Avernus by his neck, pulling him off the ground. The staff fell from his hand. Avernus choked and gasped for air. A dread feeling of emptiness and void enveloped him. To his surprise dismay, Avernus couldn't use any of his artes.

Melchior appeared beside the daemon, looking frustrated, "I made him not to kill Velvet Crowe, not to kill the reaper, or the swordsman." He walked closer, "I made him just to kill you, and you foolishly followed me to your death."

"D-damn it!" Avernus struggled. His magic was suppressed and silenced by the daemon. His strength was no match for the horned beast.

"Don't fight it, Shepherd. Help me erase your mistake by letting yourself die." Melchior turned away and disappeared in a ball of light.

Avernus stared the daemon in its eyes. The beast emotionlessly stared back. "You're… you're the lost captain… aren't you?"

The daemon nearly crushed his neck, Avernus's sight went blurry. "I can't die here… Not now…" He slowly drifted away. Death was knocking at the door. The void readied itself to embrace him into her cold arms.

" _Fight, Avernus. Release the fire in your heart once again."_

A very familiar voice called to him.

"…Seres?!"

Avernus's vigor was restored, partially. He grabbed the daemon's face. His hands flared up and started to burn,

" **Inferno Blaster!"**

The robust fire magic was released directly into the daemon's face. It moaned and cried in pain as Avernus was released from his grasp, barely landing on the ground, holding his neck and coughing. The daemon covered its wounded face. His shriek echoed around the jungle as it twirled and quivered in pain.

Avernus gasped for the air, but his frowned, angry eyes were still on the daemon. He clenched his fist moving and limping from side to side until he suddenly darted at the wounded creature, "Begone! **Beast! Lion's Howl**!"

Avernus's fist turned into a silver growling lion's head. The daemon pulled his hands away in time to be greeted by his greatest hand-to-hand arte. The area flashed brightly. Avernus slammed his fist into his face, punching it with the rest of his regained might. The horned daemon's body was tossed into the chasm below, disappearing into the darkness.

Avernus fell on his knees, breathing heavily. He took a moment to collect himself, but he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He slowly turned his head and watched as Velvet and Laphicet approached his position. He managed to smile for them.

Velvet suddenly stopped, holding her arm in front of Laphicet. She said something to the kid and, she came to him, alone. Avernus noticed her eyes had been changed, even more, drastic than before. Velvet wore her serious and threatening face for him, "I need to tell you something." She coldly declared.

Avernus stood up, "I've something to tell you too." His hand went for Artorius's notes in his satchel.

"We're done, Avernus."

He stopped breathing. The time halted, his nervous system took a hit. "Wha— "

"I said you and I are done. I don't…" Velvet showed her coldest side, the yellow eyes targeted his bruised soul, "I don't love you."

Avernus blinked faster. It didn't feel right, not after all that they went through; after all, they shared, "Why?" his words were whispers that she didn't want to listen.

Velvet maintained her glare, but her eyes teared up for a second before drying out, "That's the trouble with caring about anybody, you begin to feel overprotective. Then you begin to feel dependent." Velvet clenched her fists, "No matter how much I've been hurt and what became the thing that hurts me, I can't stop for anyone. Not even for you."

Avernus dropped his head, salvaged everything he could from his shattered sanity. He raised his head again. That look of Velvet was foreign to him. She began to reinforce her claims, hammering his psyche even more, "I will devour anything and anyone if it means reaching my goal." Her pupils dilated, "Even if that thing is you…"

He finally met her demonic and therion side. It was dreadful and vicious, as people described.

The sweats disappeared from his forehead, "Very well. If you think that's the best…"

Velvet uncaringly turned away, "Come, we managed to find another copy of the book. Grimoirh will need you deciphering it."

Straight back to the mission. Avernus felt like he took a cold shower. Her icy words chilled him enough.

Laphicet came to him, "What happened?" he asked, innocently.

Avernus smiled for him, "Nothing particular, more missions. Come, we need to get back to the ship."

The Shepherd followed Velvet, walking confidently and unshakable as always.

Laphicet noticed a sheet of folded paper fell from his hand. He picked it up and opened it. It was a love poem from a lost and forgotten love;

 _"Even now, you're still by my side_

 _Smiling at me with that sweet smile_

 _When I close my eyes, I see a myriad of seasons_

 _Quietly enveloping me_

 _Nobody knows what's at the end of this long journey_

 _But these uncertain nights will never come again_

 _We can keep walking forever_

 _Together, now and forever_

 _This love that I clutch close to my heart_

 _Will never change, this one unique feel_

 _"I love you, Celica."_

* * *

 **Next on Chapter XXXIII:**

 ** _The search for the last therion takes a new turn as Tia and Eizen explain to the team that what they had found at the temple back in Aball. Tia also discovers that Velvet owns Brunhilt, the Sorcerer's Ring, the long lost arte of the far-continent that makes Armatization possible. Having found new information from an unexpected high-value hostage, Avernus pushes himself to the limit to prepare for one last confrontation against Artorius._**

 ** _Uknown to them, another friendly malak, watches Velvet and Avernus from afar, still, having her fire burning within her heart._**

Don't miss the next chapter: **A Broken Heart**


	33. A Broken Heart

**Chapter XXXIII: A Broken Heart**

 **Maxwell Inn, Glenwood, Somewhere in the Mobius Universe**

"Big weapons are the coolest!"

Shepherd Sorey yelled childishly at his companions. His green eyes flickered at the exciting thoughts of greatswords, longbows, and great axes.

Dezel, the tall, tanned skinned wind seraph whined, slightly repositioning his black top-hat, "It's not the size that matters, kid, it's how you use it."

Zaveid, feeling challenged, turned his back at Dezel, crossing his arms, "Shows what you know. The real strength of a weapon lies in how badass it looks."

Mikleo, the silvered hair water seraph, folded his arms in defiance. He glanced skeptically at the shirtless seraph, "I question that logic, Zaveid."

Sorey, not paying any attention to their argument, continued with his prolix fuss, "If weapons could, like, change shape? That's even sweeter!"

Zaveid's eyelids darted to the top and bottom as he remembered something from the corner of his vast ocean of memory.

Mikleo looked even more annoyed, "Transforming weaponry? What would that even look like?"

"You know! Like, when you're near an enemy, it's a sword, but when they run away, it turns into something like Siegfried!" Sorey answered thoughtfully.

Mikleo dived into his mind to digest the notion. The explanation didn't feel alien to him at least, "You mean Zaveid's Siegfried weapon? I suppose that might work. Maybe…"

Dezel was irritated even further. Those kids maintained their resistance against what he called logic, "Why transform it? Why not just carry both of them?"

Their ignorance finally forced Zaveid to talk his mind, "That's because you're hung up on weapons, Mickey-boy. Think about it like a badass staff; when you need magic, it shoots thunder and crystalized artes. In close combat, blades conjure on both sides, like a Scythe! You can even throw it, and it will cut anything in its path…"

The others were staring at Zaveid as if wasn't right in the head.

"… or even turn into a longbow for faraway targets! Do you see it? An all-out tool for every occasion and fighting style." His speech ended like a merchant desiring to sell his loot.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes at Zaveid. He seemed too all-knowing, "You're talking about it like you already saw that weapon."

Zaveid lifted his chest, looking proud, "I've seen it. However, its downside was… it didn't turn into a spoon."

"Why spoon?" Mikleo asked, letting go of his arms.

Zaveid's mouth turned into a wide grin, "To eat curry and stuff. You don't know what spoon is for?"

Dezel and Mikleo both groaned in frustration, but Sorey was fascinated with Zaveid's description of that scepter. His eyes shone with the joy of knowing more, "Could the weapon turn, you know, into a sword, open up and ate the enemies?!"

Zaveid smirked, "It finally did turn into a sword, although, not by magical means or anything."

Sorey's eagerness to learn was unrivaled as he relentlessly bombarded Zaveid with more questions, "Who was the wielder? Who has the weapon now?!"

For a moment, the smile dried on Zaveid's face. Poor boy didn't know about what exactly was the sword that he pulled out of stone or the history behind it. But in a flash, Zaveid recalled an image of a Shepherd, that once upon a time, went far and beyond for his friends. The arrogant smirk came back,

"My good old buddy, Aver—"

 **BAM!**

Out of nowhere, Lailah, the silvered haired fire seraph appeared out of her orb in front of Zaveid. He nearly jolted to the back. Zaveid felt her burning fire magic radiated for a second. Lailah pulled a deck of cards from her purse. "Did you say: Avert the disaster? You can always do some fortune telling!"

Lailah's eyes were pleading at Zaveid. He read all her burdens, secrets, and oaths at that moment.

Alisha Diphda, princess of the Hyland kingdom, ran to her side. She pointed at the cards, "Can I try one?"

Lailah turned to her, cheerfully, "Of course! Please, pick one!"

The thrill in Alisha's eyes went away instantly as soon as she drew a card, "Oh, this one's blank."

Lailah smiled for her, "That means your spirit is pure and virtuous, like this paper!"

The fire seraph's compliment made the princess blush, covering her face unintentionally with one of the sheets. Zaveid grinned at the scene. His glance shifted between the fervent Sorey and embarrassed princess Alisha.

" _You two are just like him… He would be proud."_

 **Midgand**

"… _I don't love you_."

The coarse, cruel, and harsh voice of the Lord of Calamity reiterated in his mind again, and again. It started to overcome all the enthusiasm.

"…Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Avernus refocused his attention to the harmonious voice of his malak; Tia. Nodding gently and preserving his neutral expression, "Yeah, Go on."

"It was a memorial tomb. For paragons, champions that lived a long time ago during times of Avarost. Humans and malakhim used to undertake pilgrimage and pray to them."

Shepherds, paragons, champions, daemons, they didn't matter. According to his deduction; his efforts were fruitless; he couldn't stop Abbey, hoping to find a correct answer was getting nil by the seconds, and even Velvet didn't want him. Avernus's expression was vacant, and everything lost all meanings. The sense of failure was coming back to him. "So it was a waste of time, after all."

Tia was tight-lipped, staring doubtingly at Avernus, "No, it wasn't…"

"Unless it can give us any clue how to beat Innominat, I don't need to hear it." The sullen gesture immediately governed Avernus's language.

Tia faintly smirked. She could guess Avernus's mind after all these years. Something vile had befallen her vessel, "Do you want to know how you've managed to stay alive for three years, recuperating in one of the empty and lifeless sarcophagi that were reserved for the next poor Shepherd?"

Avernus shrugged his shoulders, Tia's instigating remark counted for nothing, "I don't know, and I don't care, why you don't ask Grimoirh about it? She was the one to put me there."

Eleanor and Laphicet were already under enough uneasiness and pressure from Velvet's situation. Her tragedy was hard to swallow; now, Avernus was opening doors to more unidentified painful memories.

Eleanor stared him in the eyes, disquietingly, "Why? Could you explain…"

Avernus folded his arms. Eleanor met with gazes that rivaled the reaper himself and felt a sad signal in their bond. His weighty look prohibited more inquiry, "No, it serves no purpose, and there is no reason for me to waste our time explaining it." Avernus turned his attention back to Tia, "Anything else useful?"

Tia grunted in displeasure, "There were painting in the temple that indicates all Empyreans blessed them. Probably ancient Shepherds or whatever they were called during those times in Midgand."

Avernus frowned, glaring at her, "What do you mean "were"?"

Tia paused and glanced at Rokurou. The swordsman began to scratch his head, nervously, "I may… did something that… set off traps of some sort. The inner sanctum is now inaccessible..."

Avernus massaged his forehead, looking down, "That's just great…"

"There was nothing down there anyway. No need to be disturbed about a ruin anyway." Tia comforted.

"Then why there is a sacred temple near a sacrificial hole and the prison of Innominat?" Eleanor wondered.

"Aball was built on an ancient battleground. There was a huge battle took place over a thousand years ago on these shores; Shepherds' successful results guaranteed the world could go on for several thousand years." Tia explained, proficiently.

"Maybe it was a battle against Innominat?" Rokurou suggested.

Tia glanced at him with a condescending expression, "Typical but an interesting observation… but no, I doubt it."

Eizen walked closer to Tia. The seasoned pirate was aware of how to read everyone's face. He put his hands on his belt, glaring dangerously, "I was with you down there, and you didn't tell us anything, except watching the paintings on the walls for and staying silent. Now, I want answers, Tiamat."

Tia sighed, shaking her head, "I see that you still don't trust me…"

Eizen moved his arm in front of his body, hands on his belt, "I don't trust anyone, not you and not your Shepherd. However, I'm certain of his intent on helping Velvet and Laphicet, but you… I still don't know your agenda." Eizen said confidently. Avernus and Velvet glanced at each other for a moment, but they immediately looked the other way. The Menagerie caught their neglecting reaction towards one another, especially Magilou.

Tia gave Eizen a lopsided smile, "All I know is that these battle, these cycles of war existed for thousands of years. Humanity reaches its peek misery, and a battle takes places, the "evil side" is defeated and puts to rest until the next round comes up."

Velvet suddenly walked away, disregarding of their conversation, and groaned in annoyance, "Let's move, we've wasted enough time already on fictional stories and fantasies. I don't want to hear nonsense from either of you. We've got the pops anyway."

Laphicet quickly took off after her. Avernus noticed that he was carrying a new bag full of books and papers. He approached him, "What's in the bag, Phi?"

"They're Laphi's hand-drawn maps and incomplete books that he has written." He serenely replied, keeping the bag open to show his mentor the contents inside.

Avernus took one of the sheets and carefully examined it "…Very detailed, even in its unfinished state." He shook his head. Avernus remembered his promise to Velvet's brother. High hopes that he had for Laphi and how much he could've done, as a scholar, and as an adventurer.

The world had changed. He glanced at Velvet; She was already changed. The pill that he still resisted to swallow.

Eizen took the map from his motionless hand, inspecting it, "He was very talented…"

Velvet was met with the memories of her deceased brother, she raised her head, looking at the sky, "Every day, even when his fever got too strong for him to read a book, he'd stare at that map for hours. It was his dream to travel around the world. I never understood what made him want to do something so dangerous…"

Eizen gave back the paper to the young malak, "…And you're living his dream…"

"Ironic isn't it." Velvet replied sarcastically.

"But what about the new book you mentioned?" Avernus asked.

Laphicet pulled the largest one. Avernus's emerald eyes glinted; it was Velvet's brother's hand-written book that he had traded for Velvet's hair comb. Velvet knew that Avernus would recognize it instantly, "He transcribed it all by hand, and then he sold it. To buy me that hair comb."

Magilou chuckled, "Pulling not one but two over on the old man, are you? Never a dull moment with Lady Calamity and her Shadow around. Tell me, Avernus; did you beat his ass?"

It appeared to her that Avernus slightly smirked, even so, his face was all impassive during that morning, "Kind of. He nearly peed his pants, though. I'm proud of myself."

"…Good." Magilou murmured.

Eizen glanced at Avernus, looking anxious, "What about that horned monster? Did you kill it?"

"I've managed to wound its face and send it into the sea, but I'm not certain that it's dead or not."

Laphicet lined up and organized the papers inside the bag and looked at Avernus, "He was a daemon, wasn't he? Why Abbey would work with a daemon?"

Avernus flinched, his eyelids wrinkled on the sides, "Melchior was controlling that thing. Must've been a souvenir arte from far-continent…"

Velvet promptly howled in anger, " _The world is better off without you, Shepherds_." She quietly whispered.

A cold sweat fell from Avernus's forehead. He swallowed a big lump in his throat. No one heard her except for him. Yesterday she wanted to marry him, and now, she wished him dead. Velvet was cruel, ruthless, and in the real sense, merciless at that moment.

Avernus was back at square one.

"…In any case, now we know Melchior has a mean-looking bodyguard in addition to his illusions, even Avernus couldn't fully stop him…" Magilou said, observantly. Her green, mischievous eyes were fixated on the Shepherd. She grinned, "…Isn't that right, Avernus?"

He was pulled out of his downhearted thought bubble, "Ha?..., yeah, we'd better watch out."

"Now you're talking about an arte that controls the daemons… how does Melchior manage that?" Rokurou asked.

Avernus's lips barely moved in response, "Mind control…"

Eizen's cocked his head, "What?"

Magilou's mouth curved into a smile; she was more enthusiastic about delivering a detailed explanation than the Shepherd. "Let's say you know your target's innermost desires. You conjure the right illusion. Show them what would push their buttons in just the right way."

Laphicet stroke his jaw, staring at the grasses as his small feet passed above them, "If you can create an illusion of something someone wants, you can control them."

"Exactly. You can force a great burden upon your target's psyche… Until their spirit breaks, that is. They might become an empty shell; they might go wild with desire…" Magilou moved closer to Laphicet, winking, "Eeny, teeny, spiny, crow…" she whispered to the little malak.

Tia crept up behind Avernus, " _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a wolf by the toe. If she howls, let her go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_ …"

Avernus looked back; Tia curled up her lips, gazing with squinted eyes. She knew what had occurred upon him. Avernus broke his eye contact and remained silent.

The Menagerie went back to Taliesin. The townsfolk greeted them as if it was the first time they've met the team.

Everything was a lie; Hopes, people, and the tenderness that came and gone like a wind.

At the docks, the dog therions; Orthi and Russ ran towards Benwick as he was standing guard near Van Eltia. His eyes caught them. Yelling in horror, Benwick ran back into the ship and retracted the wooden plank, "Dogs?!" His breath nearly escaped him. Benwick gulped "Look, lizards, no problem. Walking hunks of armor, I can deal with but dogs, on my ship?!" Benwick shouted breathily.

Velvet crossed her arms and cringed, "I take it you're not a dog person?"

Benwick was clutching the wooden railing with both of his hands. The area of his missing tooth was visible as his mouth gaped open, "I was… bit by one when I was a kid."

Velvet stared blankly into the horizon, and she let go of her arms, falling into a portion of her mind, "Then you've got nothing to worry about. If they're biting anyone on this ship… it will be me."

Eizen passed Velvet, gripping his fist so hard that a faint sound of rubbing leather on leather was heard, "Hey! What's wrong with you?! Release the plank this instance!"

Benwick quickly followed the first mate's order. The Menagerie walked into the ship with the pups following behind them. Abruptly, Eizen turned back and blocked the entrance. Everyone stopped their walk halfway, "Eleanor, there's something I have to ask."

The team members were peaking over each other's shoulder. The reaper chose a peculiar time to ask questions. Eleanor braced herself for the worst, "What is it?"

Eizen leaned slightly, he was already on a higher elevation than everyone, "Did you leak our plans to the Abbey?" He demanded, Eleanor felt an immediate danger of his interrogation. She bit her tongue and moved a step back. Laphicet struggled to move from the sides of Eleanor's skirt and ropes of the board. He positioned himself in front of Eleanor, defensively. He scowled at Eizen, "Eleanor hasn't done anything like that."

Eizen's death glare challenged the little malak's protective stance, "Then how do you explain Melchior and his illusion already waiting for us when we got to Aball?"

Eleanor felt Avernus's hand on her shoulder, gently moving her body to the side, "This is a baseless accusation, Eizen. She's my squire, and I could sense and feel if anything was out of ordinary." He surely declared.

Eleanor accumulated confidence from the support of both Laphicet and Avernus, "I promised you that I would work together with you until I found the truth for myself. I'm not up to any tricks. It's far too late for that now." Eleanor replied, sincerely.

Velvet, which she was already on the deck, appeared beside Eizen, "Enough. If Eleanor were leaking information, then Titania would surely be under attack by now."

Velvet's defense of Eleanor put a pleasant smile on Rokurou's face, "That's right. I'm sure the Abbey would love to have those therions back. Also…" He patted Avernus's shoulder, "Don't forget about our watchful Shepherd."

Velvet's eyes squinted at Avernus, she grunted before turning the other way. Eizen wasn't entirely content with their answers, "But the enemy was in that village waiting in ambush." He protested.

Velvet crossed her arms and glared at Eizen, staring him from top to bottom, looking irritated, "The Abbey isn't foolish. They've figured out by now that we're rounding up the therions. They'll have left traps for us with each remaining one. It's the obvious move."

Eizen snorted and moved to the side, making the way open for the rest of the team to enter the Van Eltia, "All right, if that's how you see it, I'll stand down."

Eleanor relaxed a bit, "So, you trust me, then?"

Velvet gave her a grimace of exasperate, "No, I'm saying that anything the Abbey tries. I'll be ready for it." She proclaimed sternly. Velvet's hostile expression sent shivers into Eleanor's spine. The lady exorcist crossed her arms, hugging herself. She felt that she was still an outsider in their company. Suddenly, a warm sensation touched her intuition, overcoming the harmful curtain, tearing it down gradually. She inherently looked to her side. Avernus managed to smile for her. The mild sea breeze swayed his colorful feather earring and his hair to the side, " _I fully trust you, lady Hume_."

Laphicet heard it in their bond. Another notion of determination waved itself through her darkness, " _I'll trust you too, Eleanor_."

The young exorcist soon forgot about the reaper's accusations and Lord of Calamity's distrustful comments. " _Laphicet… Avernus…Thank you both_."

Eleanor wanted to let go of her tears, not because of sadness, but because the joy the people brought to her who was always there to offer their unconditional support at her moments of vulnerability.

Van Eltia soon sailed for the high seas. Velvet went to another side, leaning on the railing, watching the shore. Avernus couldn't read her mind. The bond he had made with her was silent, clogged with malevolence. Tia grabbed his arms, gently pulling him to the side. The rest went to rest in their quarters, except for Laphicet, which was staring at Velvet at that moment. The little malak pulled the book out of the bag and went to her side.

Avernus turned to Tia's elegant face. He knew what was coming up,

"Did she break your heart?" Tia bluntly asked.

Avernus bitterly chuckled, muttering, "If that's what you want to call it… I've no idea what to tell you."

Tia smiled as if it was the happiest news she heard since they started this quest, "You've finally understood what I told you a long time ago."

Avernus didn't want to hear her claims, but he needed a justification, "What?"

"You insisted that she's still the same girl, still the same gentle and caring woman that you once met." Tia raised her hands, holding them open, "And here you go: that childish, pure heart that you have is scarred forever by a vengeful daemon."

Avernus pressed his lips together, blinking fast, "Get to the point."

"She is not the same Velvet you knew. All you can do is accept her as she is now."

The Shepherd looked to towards Velvet and Laphicet; the little kid was showing the book to her. Velvet's eyes were calmer when she was talking to Laphicet.

"I beg to differ, Tia. Look at them, do you see a cruel daemon in Velvet?"

Avernus instantly took off and went to their side. He didn't wait for an answer from Tia. She shook her head, " _You asked for it_."

The sun was already up. The coast of Eastgand soon disappeared from the view. Avernus stopped beside Laphicet. The little malak looked up and noticed that both Velvet and Avernus are staring calmly at each other.

"I'll go and talk to Tia…" Laphicet informed them.

Avernus realized that Velvet was holding the hair comb Laphi gave her. She knew why he was there. After all, Velvet owed him an explanation, and she was neither shy or considerate to not hurt his feelings. Velvet glanced at her comb again. This piece was a reminiscence of two things; it was from Laphi, and one that she wished to forget, was that Avernus used it to brush her hair. A delightful memory against her current substance. The recollection that she wanted to purge.

"…Laphi was different from most other kids. He read books a lot because his body was so weak. He studied all the time so that he could be ready to travel the world one day. Until you came…" Velvet looked up, their eyes met again, "You gave him hope. Laphi was so happy that you were there, living with us. He thought that he had a big brother because we were alone..."

Her brows suddenly knotted, her pupils dilated as she firmly gripped the comb, "But I didn't care that we were alone. We didn't need you… I didn't need you. I don't care that he got scared and ran into my bed when he had nightmares… I just wanted him to live… But you Shepherds, you bring nothing but misery." Her tone turned to hatred. Avernus was looking at her with a calm face.

People hating him was not something new.

"Celica fell in love with Arthur, and he betrayed us, he betrayed me…" Her golden eyes were fixated on him like a hunter preparing to attack its prey. Each word that came out of her mouth weighted full of woe and hurt. The rest of the crew began to notice, and people began to gather around them. Eleanor walked closer.

Avernus squeezed the handle of his staff, "That's absurd, Velvet! What's gotten into you?! Do you believe that I'm going to betray you after all this time? Do you still compare me to Artorius?!"

Velvet shook her head to the sides, "I don't need you... or your love. In fact…" Velvet took one step closer to Avernus. The wolf came out of the darkness of her hiding spot, ready to attack the Shepherd, inflicting one last wound.

"I hate you, and I wish that you died instead of my Laphi!"

Eleanor suddenly covered her mouth intuitively. She let out a faint moan out of shock, blinking rapidly at Velvet.

"I'll devour as much as it takes…exorcists, daemons, malakhims… I will devour you if I have to! I will have vengeance!"

Eleanor raced to Avernus's side, glaring at Velvet, "How could you even say that?! Do you know what he went through?"

Eleanor's voice was silenced in Avernus's whirlwind of thoughts. He was thrown back to a reality far away in the past. For him, the history seemed to be repeating itself; sacrifices and endeavors lead only to more sorrow, more hate.

A heavy silence fell upon the Van Eltia. Pirates stopped their work, scouts froze on the ropes, and others stayed motionlessly on the mast, letting the background noise to only consist of creaking and gentle winds.

"I never had a place to call home." Avernus's voice was low, emotionless, but it pierced the silence like a sharp blade cutting through thick vales. "I was always traveling like a nomad, taking quests or jobs from people in the day, and resting in Inns in the evening. I've searched for an answer to why… why the world is filled with needless suffering. Everything I have done was ignored; people labeled me as a monster. I left the far-continent to search for solutions to who I'm, what I have to do. But when I found you and Laphi…"

Velvet breathed in and out, she knew him very well. But she was prepared for it, or did she?

"I thought that I was a part of you. I thought that I finally found a place to call home…."

The bandages on her left arm turned red from blood. She was pressuring her fingers in anger. She wondered: _"why he won't stop? Why he won't go away? Why is he so damn persistent? Why he can't be like Eizen or Rokurou? Why he wouldn't leave her alone?"_

"But if that's what you think of me…" Avernus pulled his staff from his belt and held it in the air. He let go of Dreamshadow, suddenly dropping in on the deck. Velvet's eyes followed his weapon. The loud, metallic sound resonated with everyone's ear as it rolled towards Laphicet and halted when it gently hit his shoe.

"I wanted you and Laphi to live in peace. I wanted to protect you. I thought I finally found a meaning in that small corner of the world…" He shook his head in anger as he remembered their unfortunate fate once more. Avernus clenched his teeth, swallowing the sadness in his throat, "I tried to fix it by avenging Laphi and destroying the Abbey. I tried to fix it by keeping you far from the darkness as much as I could."

Avernus took one step closer to Velvet, then another, "If what you feel is true, if you hate me for all that then kill me."

Eleanor ran and yanked his arm, "What?! Are you out of your mind?"

Avernus felt someone was pulling his coat; Laphicet was also preventing him from walking towards Velvet, "No! Stop! Please!"

Velvet unsheathed her blade, clenching her teeth in a pained movement, glaring at Avernus as if he was a threat, "Stay back! Don't come any closer."

His eyes were harsh; a determined light flickering within them, his voice vivid, and his posture firm, "If I could trade Laphi's place… I would do that in a heartbeat, Velvet."

Velvet's eyes widened as she held her blade defensively in front of her face, the sun reflected on the polished edge into Shepherd's eyes, "I said: stay back!"

Eizen and Rokurou came out of the crew quarters, and their eyes froze at the scene. Avernus was standing in front of Velvet with open arms, inviting the Lord of Calamity to cast away her shadow, forever.

"What's going on?" Rokurou mumbled, bafflingly.

Avernus finally vociferated in a fury, "If my death will give you solace… Then do it. I've failed you... What's a Shepherd without his flock? If you want to be the wolf, then finish it! Kill me!"

Velvet's vision suddenly went blurry. Her eyelids dropped and lost control of her body. Her legs numbed from mental pressure. Avernus dashed at her instantly. She soon found herself at the arms of the Shepherd and not on the hard, cold wooden floor of the deck. Velvet glanced briefly at Avernus's eyes, before fainting in the sea of his emerald sallow.

 **Pirate Ship Van Eltia at Titania docks, Three Days Later**

Tia twisted the door handle to Avernus's cabin without knocking. The door creaked on the hinges, Tia saw Avernus, sitting behind his table and writing his book. He didn't complain about knocking. She closed the door behind her.

"It's strange that you haven't checked on Velvet. It has been three days." Tia noted.

"Didn't you hear what she said, or do I need to repeat her words?" Avernus reminded her without looking back in her direction.

Tia bitterly gibed, "The idea was strange from the start; A man of light falls for a daemon..."

Avernus looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She sensed his disturbed mood.

Tia raised her hand; something small and shiny attracted his attention, "… A Shepherd in love with the wolf who hunts the herd... Catch, Avernus."

She threw the tiny object at him.

Avernus caught it effortlessly. He opened his hand, examining it.

"It's a ring…"

Tia put her hands on her hip, "Look more closely…"

Avernus held it near the light, tilting it to the sides. His eyes abruptly widened, "A Brunhilt ring?!" Avernus looked in her direction immediately, "Where did you get this?"

Tia sat down on the bed, placing her arms behind her on the sheet, leaning slightly to the back and crossing her legs, putting one on the other in a relaxed and sophisticated manner. "What did catch your attention when you were with Velvet?... Besides, you know… Her enchanting long hair, or those amber eyes or…"

Avernus stood up. "sarcasm won't make it better, Tia." He approached her, slowly, "Did Velvet have it?"

Tia began to gently nod, "Yes, and before you ask when she acquired it or where is it came from, I have the answer."

Tia was enjoying Avernus's expression: Never serious and always too serious. Too Cold and too sensitive. Sometimes shined like a star to brighten the darkness, sometimes he dispatched the light to bring the void, like a collection of paradoxes. He was trained to kill the daemons, but in the end, he fell for a daemon lord. His heart was broken, but his conviction was strengthened.

"Do you remember Velvet told us about how Seres offered her body to her? She didn't lie. Seres willingly gave herself to your little daemon." Tia explained.

Avernus wasn't surprised by her clarification, "…Go on."

Tia opened her hand the ring flew back from Avernus's grasp, "Abbey tied more than half of Armitization arte into this ring." Her pale brown eyes scanned the ring then, they focused back on Avernus, "Which means, I can use the Siegfried formula with this ring to finalize the perfect Armati."

Avernus stroke his chin, "So, Abbey wanted the Siegfried and the original book of Innominat for that very purpose; because Seres robbed them of the arte." Avernus quickly darted to the exit. "I need to decipher the book more quickly; we can't afford to lose more time."

"Wait... you don't need to worry about anything. I've already completed the arte."

Avernus instantly halted his movement. Progress that fast? He was baffled, "What? How?"

Tia jumped off the bed, extending her arm towards her vessel.

The room lit up, different magical and colorful symbols formed out of thin air, floating around Avernus. A circle appeared above his head and gradually enveloped his body. He didn't have time to think nor to react.

For a brief moment, Tia's long hair floated in the air. She mumbled an unintelligible phrase and the symbols sank into Avernus's body. The scene returned to normal, except for Avernus. He kept checking his mental psyche for a noticable change.

"That's it? It isn't as extraordinary as I thought."

Tia's hair fell back on her shoulders. She smiled, "Yes. My body is tuned with yours to make the Armati possible. The process is not going to be easy, but it won't make any problems for you either." She shifted herself closer to him, staring intensely into his eyes, "Now, we can defeat Artorius and leave behind this small chapter of your life, Avernus."

Avernus felt her overwhelming gaze, and the unspoken truths queued behind them, "Then we need to give them at least the good news that we've gained a new weapon against Artorius."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"You're still gullible my little one; nobody cares about you or me in this gang of misfits. They don't even trust us. We're still strangers to them. They see us as tools and nothing more." Tia said to him, confidently. She expected that he would complain and oppose her cynical notions as usual. However, he walked towards the bed and let himself loose on the mattress, sitting and leaning forward, like a hopeless underdog.

Tia got closer to taciturn Avernus. She was well aware of his broken heart.

"You're my family, and you know that little one?"

Avernus snorted at her, "heh, it is strange when an ancient malak declares you as her family."

Tia smirked, but quickly snatched his head and trapped it on her chest, caressing his hair, "Now, now! You wanted to cry in Velvet's bosom, and now you can do it here…"

Avernus instantly escaped, "I'm not a little kid, Tia!" He protested. The malak returned his blushed and innocent glance with a smile, "We need to find Artorius and end it. Then, we will go back to the far-continent without wasting time."

The red marks on Avernus's cheeks went away. Now, everything was solemn again, "No, goodbyes?"

"No, it will be much easier for you."

Avernus stared blankly at the wall, "What about Eleanor and Laphicet? I can't just leave the boy here…"

Tia settled down beside him, "I don't want to push your emotions more, but believe me; the kid would be better here beside Velvet, Eleanor, and his big brothers." She frankly explained. "Laphicet has a lot of potentials. You can't always look after him, Avernus. He needs to be his person. Phi can't grow if you're constantly hovering over his head like a chained dragon."

Avernus lowered his head. His long hair stands drooped over his shoulder, "So I'll be alone again…"

Tia pinched him in the waist, looking mildly irritated, "Then what am I to you, you little dweeb?! You can't always get away saying stuff like that."

Avernus let out a prolonged sigh and stood up, walking towards his drawing table. He remorsefully picked up his notebook.

Avernus flipped the pages one after another; it was full of memories of all their adventures, new artes he learned, strategies he laid for the team, the encyclopedia of all the daemon that they encountered. Some sketches of ruins and temple were among them, with the occasional illustrations of a long-haired girl in between accompanied with Laphicet or sitting on the railing or staring into the horizon with her hair floating around, oblivious to the one who always looked after her.

Avernus didn't notice Tia beside him. She placed her hand on his left shoulder,

"Time will heal everything. You need to let go." Her melodious voice gratified his mind, but…

Neglecting his emotions were the hardest part.

"… I want to give this to Phi." Avernus said as he closed the book, looking back agreeably at Tia to acknowledge her advice. Tia satisfied that he finally listened, nodded again at him, smiling. Stillness brimmed the room until…

The door handle twisted, and someone ran into the cabin, "Aww stop it! I want to cry!" Magilou dashed towards them, ready to embrace the two travelers from afar.

Avernus was stunned with his eyes wide open and frowning at the same time. Despite Magilou's intrusion, Tia was relaxed. Avernus glanced at her unpredictable malak, "Did you know she was eavesdropping on us?!"

"On you…" Tia corrected him, "And yes, she's one of us. She knows better than any of them how important this journey is."

"One of us?! Are you kidding me? Magilou is the least trusted one in the whole group!" Avernus complained soundly, but Magilou quickly seized his notebook from his hands and opened it. Looking rascal as she skimmed through the pages, feeding her peculiar sense of nosiness, "Oh, let's see… I always wondered what was going on in that pretty head of yours … bunch of long verses for wind artes… temple specification, Velvet sitting on the deck, more malak instructions, Laphicet was carrying two apples, Velvet bandaging her arm, Velvet doing hair flip… that's nice, and you doodle Velvet nicely."

Avernus snatched the book, grunting in displeasure, "You meddlesome, witch. Those are not for your eyes."

A scoundrel-like smile appeared on Magilou's face, "You know, Shepherd. Velvet never had a place for any man in her heart. But you know, you tried to force your way in, kissing her when she was vulnerable after Empyrean's throne. Then, she drifted away towards her vengeance and you again, persisted that you still want her at Yseult's beach."

Magilou could see Avernus's teeth, but she continued with her recounting, "And then Tia and I decided to make things interesting, which worked and Velvet decided to give you a chance… A chance to accept her as she is now… But you messed up."

"How did I mess up?"

Magilou leaned against the wall with her hands behind her head, "You still clanged to the past, my dear. Even she had a taste of her previous life, and she didn't want you again. Because you are a constant reminder of a terrible memory."

Magilou was met with a death glare from Avernus, "Mind your own business."

"I'm repeating this: You should've accepted her as she is now." Magilou continued to speak without care for his threatening tone of voice. "Sometimes, you can't bring back the past. You need to acknowledge and move on. Fate is a cruel thing, Shepherd." She put her index finger on her forehead, smirking, "Besides, when we're speaking to Velvet, she's always talking about Laphi did that or was like that… it's not about her first love or her crush. Let's be real, and she's not into romantic stuff anyway."

His brows stayed knotted, but he couldn't oppose the truth. Whatever Velvet had was gone and nothing could've brought those moments back. No amount of goodwill and good intention could change reality.

Sounds of heavy footsteps woke up him from his daydreaming. Kurogane was standing in the door frame, "Velvet wants to make something for the dinner. She was wondering what you people want."

Avernus let out a silent sigh of relief, "So she's finally awake..." He shook his head, "No, I don't want anything."

Magilou raced towards the corridor, "But I'm so hungry! I'll have some stuffed giant squid, or prison crab dumplings, or a sea snake bowl!"

Avernus walked passed Kurogane but moved in the opposite direction of where the team supposed to be, "Inform me when the team had their lunch. I'll be waiting on the deck." He informed Kurogane, leaving the headless daemon stunned by his response.

An hour passed. The Menagerie was holding a meeting near the Titania's main entrance. The large, metallic doors screeched against the ground as Avernus entered the chamber. The team had circled Laphicet,

"… I found one. But it's far, way up in the northeast." The little malak notified them, although with a stiff expression on his face.

"If it's that far out, it has to be in Endgand," Eleanor suggested.

Eizen corrected the position of the pointy knife on his collar, "Endgand is a collection of small islands. There's a comparatively bigger one called Lionel Island, but that's the exception…" His eyes caught Avernus approaching, "Oh, Avernus. We were waiting for you."

The rest of the group turned their heads towards Avernus, including Velvet. Avernus stopped, glaring at them with a hit of inconvenience, "Really? It looks like you started without me."

"We were discussing the location of the final therion. Nothing particular that piques your interest, Shepherd." Eizen bluntly responded.

Avernus laughed bitterly, shaking his head as he slowly walked towards them, "Of course, because I'm a dumbass Shepherd."

Magilou chuckled, "Yeah, being a dumbass has a charm of its own, Avernus." She glanced at Velvet and was greeted with a deadly stare, "Or had… anyway, those waters near Endgand are haunted by ghost ships, you know."

Laphicet started to tremble from fear, "G-ghost ships?!"

Suddenly, Velvet moved to his side, "We'll be fine. A ghost ship, exorcists, whatever comes along… We'll be the ones to administer their last rites." She declared stridently.

Avernus groaned and walked back towards the door. Eleanor and Laphicet scrambled to reach him, "I know you've stalled our bond, but I'm here for you." Eleanor comforted him.

"Yeah, and you can count on me too." Laphicet proclaimed, walking tall and side by side his mentor.

"Thank you. But this is not the time, nor the place." Avernus expressed coldly.

Eleanor abruptly moved in front of Avernus, stopping him. She squeezed her, fists, "Stop it! Just stop it!" she urged him and slowly sobbed.

The rough expression was gone from Avernus's face. He noticed her watery eyes.

"I know you always try to shoulder the world's problems. I know that you feel responsible for everything that has happened…. I know when I see a broken heart but you're not alone we're…"

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm good," Avernus reassured her before she decided to delve deeper into his psyche.

She moved in front of Avernus, stopping him, "No! You're not!" Eleanor disagreed, but before exchanging more words, they realized Kamoana was running towards them.

"Avernus! Eleanor! Medissa's being mean! She keeps telling me to dry my hair after my bath, but I don't want to!" she cried with her sharp and croaky voice.

Avernus, Eleanor, and Laphicet instantly forgot about their talks. Eleanor took a step closer to Kamoana as Medissa approached them, looking angry.

Eleanor massaged her forehead in frustration, "Is that all you're arguing about?"

"This is important! Just because she's a therion doesn't mean she can't catch a cold." Medissa said in a reprimanding tone.

Kamoana hid behind Avernus, jumping up and down, "But I won't! I won't catch a cold! I swear! I don't want to take mom's yucky awful medicine! So I'm not going to get sick!"

Medissa walked pass Eleanor, her snake eyes flickered, "If you insist on being so stubborn, we can do this the hard way."

At the middle of the argument, Avernus touched Kamoana's wet hair. His hand flashed and all of a sudden, her hair dried up. Medissa glared at Avernus, now angrier than ever, "What are you doing?! You're spoiling her!"

Kamoana bounced in joy, having her hands up high in the air, she danced around the Shepherd, "Yay! Thanks, Avernus! You're the best!" she then took off towards the courtyard to join

Medissa moaned silently, "I hope next time, she decides to dry her hair. We don't even know what'd happen if a therion catches a cold. Little know, how to treat it. But look, I get it. I know you feel responsible for her." She sighed, staring at the ground, "…You even feel responsible for anyone, even for someone like Velvet. Going through all sorts of trouble to keep malevolence in check in all earthpulses, that's was a selfless act."

Avernus eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"Laphicet told me about them," Medissa replied.

The little malak lowers his head, nervously, "I'm sorry… But I thought Medissa should know, just in case."

"It's okay, Laphicet. I had a plan to tell her all of it myself. But you seemed to do it for me, thanks." Avernus held his closed fist near Laphicet, inviting him for a fist bump. The little malak happily obliged.

Avernus's kind remarks eased Medissa's notion. She felt that his compassionate for Kamoana and Laphicet was the sweetest thing among their misery, "I need to apologize to you, Avernus." Medissa said sincerely. Avernus skeptically gazed at her.

She firmly gave him a grateful look with her snake eye, "It is unexpected, but I admit: I was wrong about you. I understand everything now, and even it's all too tragic for words. The stories Laphicet told me… You came through for everyone regardless of what and who they were. I guess that's what people call a "Shepherd." Someone to look after them..."

Medissa's thankful expression was lost in his bruised heart. Avernus did his best by nodding in response, but his mouth was sealed. Velvet heard Medissa's praise and decided to intervene and end their annoying discussion, "You all are going through an awful lot of trouble and talk for a selfish kid."

"All kids are selfish… They're selfish, but that's what their families, and their mothers, should be there for. Don't you have any memories like that yourself, Velvet?"

Velvet uncaring glared at Medissa, "Sorry, but I rather just keep them to myself."

Eizen, along with Benwick and his crew moved between them and marched towards Van Eltia, "That's enough, get onboard. We're going to Lionel Island."

The team swiftly followed the reaper to hunt the last therion.

Five days passed since their departure. Their destination was close, and the crew was ready for any new and unpredictable threat.

Velvet was probing their surroundings through a binocular, "No ghost ships in sight." She handed the field-glass to Eizen.

"You don't need to worry about anything. I had the Bloodwings spread a rumor that we were raiding an Abbey compound far, far from here." Eizen confidently ensured them.

Rokurou grunted, "All this secrecy and swashbuckling. Give me a good old frontal assault any day." He declared boldly.

"First mate, sir! There's a ship drifting ahead of us!" Benwick shouted from the top of the mast.

"Yes! Finally, like a ghost ship!" Magilou yelled, grippingly.

"No, it's an Abbey ship! Look at their flag! It's a distress signal!" Benwick quickly jumped down close to Eizen, waiting for orders.

"Understood. Commence approach."

Velvet doubtful of Eizen's decision, joined them on the bow of the ship, "Are you going to help and enemy ship?"

"A ship signaling distress has neither allies nor enemies. That's a code all seafarers abide by." Eizen explained.

Velvet scowled, "It's an obvious trap."

"Not even pirates would use a distress signal for a surprise attack." Benwick told Velvet, but his eyes suddenly widened, "Of course we rescue a ship, we still strip them of everything they've got."

Avernus positioned himself closer to the front, reading his staff, "If it's a trap, we will take them out."

Velvet groaned in annoyance, "Ahh! A waste of time, if you ask me." Her voice was even harsher than before.

Van Eltia approached Abbey's galley from the side. The pirates shot several harpoons at the vessel. The hooks collided into the ship and locked into the railing.

Avernus checked the deck for activity as the crew reeled the vessel closer. Avernus pounced towards the ship, and the other stormed afterward.

Avernus took a deep breath as he inspected the deck; numerous unconscious exorcists have littered the ground.

"Is it because of corsair scourge?!" Eleanor questioned in horror.

Eizen groaned, "Yeah, probably. Hey, Benwick! Do we still have any sale'tomah left?"

Benwick counted the number of exorcists, "Yes, sir! If this their full crew, we should have enough on board to treat them." He confidently answered.

"But this is a small crew. If this is an Abbey ship, they must have a larger number of sailors." Rokurou observed.

Avernus quickly turned towards the back as he spotted someone; a young girl was limping towards them,

"These were all who were aboard when I hijacked the ship and made them set sail." She informed them in her frail and shaking, low voice.

Eleanor eyes widened in shock, "Teresa?!"

"I knew I was reckless, but I never expected we'd run afoul of the corsair's scourge, but you know? I'm glad we did since it brought me to you."

Avernus and Velvet both crossed their arms, looking unmoved as she was in no shape to attack them, "You seriously plan to fight in that condition?" Velvet taunted as she gazed upon Teresa.

"No, no, I know you've won this one. Use me as you will." Teresa proposed.

"Use you?" Laphicet inquired, bafflingly.

"Don't bother asking, and it's a trap." Velvet said boldly.

Teresa hopelessly glared at them, "Lionel Island is where you'll find Dis, a therion. My brother Oscar is guarding over it."

"We can handle him just fine." Velvet reacted uncaringly.

Teresa swallowed and gathered a few more energy, staring into Velvet's eyes, "You should know that Oscar has acquired a powerful new arte, its formula developed by Lord Melchior and Lord Lucian."

Avernus was alerted to her claims as the rest did, " _Did they finish Armatization_?" he asked his malak, but Tia remained soundless.

"The arte heightens a malak's power far beyond its normal limits. The effect is incredible. Normal artes don't even compare. Even were you to win, you wouldn't come away unscathed." Teresa continued to explain.

Velvet still couldn't trust her, "Why are you telling us this?"

Teresa coughed, barely able to stand on her feet, "The arte is still untested and imperfect. There's no guarantee its caster will survive the effects." She focused on Velvet, "I don't want anything to happen to Oscar!" she proclaimed stridently.

Velvet was quiet; both Teresa's unconditional love for his brother and lack of better proposition from the exorcist made her wait for a better offer.

Teresa's voice began to change to a more tender and cooperative one, "If I'm your hostage, Oscar won't move against you. This will afford you a window to snatch the therion and make your escape."

"You're willing to betray the Abbey?" Velvet coldly asked.

Teresa fell on her knees; her strength began to fail. She lowered her head, and sadness began to govern her, "There's nothing in this world that could ever replace Oscar." She wept and sobbed, but she regained her composition shortly.

Brother, protection, and family love was the only emotion the lord of calamity could be related to. Velvet appeared to be distracted, hesitating to accuse her more.

"I know you can't trust me… So don't give me your medicine…" The last ounce of stamina left her, and she fell to the deck, "I'll place my life in your hands… Just save Oscar…"

Laphicet and Eleanor ran to her. Velvet slowly nodded her head, "If true, this information will be of use to us. For now, let's bring her aboard and give her the medicine." She unexpectedly glanced at Avernus, "Do you know anything about the arte she mentioned?" she asked him, indifferently.

Avernus was glued in his place. He promised not to tell anyone about Armatization. He was a Shepherd, a pure, selfless figure who could not lie or keep his friends in the dark. But Velvet addressed him with a stoic tone, like a casual grunt that was demanded to report to his superior. Avernus noticed Eizen and Rokurou's inquisitive looks, waiting for an answer.

"No." He replied in the same, uncaring tone like without adding anything to the conversation.

Velvet grunted silently. Avernus left them and joined Laphicet and Eleanor, waiting for Benwick to bring sale'tomah and administer the cure to Teresa.

The next morning, Van Eltia reached Lionel Island; an ordinary, quiet rock that situated in the middle of nowhere. Pirates disembarked, and soon they established a small base near the pier. The Menagerie gathered around the main camp.

Magilou turned to Velvet, "So, it seems you've believed her story."

Velvet remained silent. Little known to them, she didn't fully believe Teresa's tale, but she believed her conviction to save his brother.

Rokurou clenched his fist with a new face, "An arte that boosts a malak's power far beyond its normal limits… it sounds like we might be in for a real fight."

Eizen nodded, "And she said that Melchior developed it, too."

Magilou raised her finger, "Maybe this explains why he was so intent on acquiring that Siegfried relic." She caught Avernus by surprise by switching the topic to him, "Isn't that right, Shepherd? Anything Melchior and Lucian related is your specialty." She grinned maliciously.

Avernus remained calm and unmoving, "It might be something new. The best you can do is stay sharp and do what Teresa says. In that case, you will never see it used against us."

Magilou squinted her eyes. Her attempt to provoking him didn't work once again.

"Yeah, Avernus is right. If this is all true, then a frontal assault might not be the best idea." Eizen endorsed his notion.

"I don't get it; why Teresa is willing to go so far to protect Oscar?" Rokurou wondered, stroking his jaw.

Eleanor was more than ready to satisfy Rokurou's curiosity, "Oscar is the second son of the Dragonia family, aristocrats with ancestral ties to the Asgard royal lineage. From what I understand, he was sent to the Abbey in the hopes of strengthening his family's ties to the group."

The process was too familiar to Avernus, "That's a political norm, and it's good for future generations too. But how Teresa ties into this?"

"Teresa followed after him, joining the Abbey, where she's been his constant savior, even if she's kept it from him." Eleanor continued.

Magilou sighed and glanced at Avernus, "So she is another noble too. Couldn't have an easy life if she'd just kept in her place."

Avernus's brows knotted, "What do you mean by "an easy life"?"

Magilou looked the other way as she was ignoring him, smirking, "You people could live a peaceful life, away from death and misery in your castles."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, Teresa is different. She was conceived outside of formal marriage, and her mother was not a high standing individual…."

"It happens more often than you might think."

The team turned towards the voice, and watched Teresa, fully regained her health, was coming down the wooden stairs.

"My mother died, and my father's wife never cared for me, so I merely served the Dragonia family as a maid." She stopped near Velvet, folding her arms, hugging herself, "Those were dark, lonely times for me. But Oscar was the only one who called me his sister and embraced me as a family." Teresa stared Velvet in the eyes, "Does a sister need any other reason to want to save her brother?" she said to her confidently.

Magilou poked Avernus's waist. He leaned a bit towards her, "Hey, Avernus! Did you see their reactions? If you acted like a brother to Velvet and not someone who's trying to get her in bed, she would've loved to stay with you..."

She noticed the space between his brows wrinkled, groaning in anger, "This is getting annoying, Magilou."

Velvet blinked once after pausing, collecting herself. she glared at Teresa, coldheartedly, "So you're back on your feet."

Teresa bowed her head slightly, "My sincere thanks for the medicine…"

Velvet remained cold, "I can't use you as a hostage if you're dead. Where's the therion?"

Teresa raised her arm and pointed at a passageway on the other side of the pirate camp, "Ahead through the Braid Marsh are the ruins of an ancient kingdom. There you'll find the earthpulse point, along with Oscar.

Laphicet turned to Teresa, "What happened to Number One?" he innocently asked.

Teresa remembered her meeting with the legates. Her face took a sad expression, "Lord Artorius took Number One away from me, as it stands, I'm without the powers of an exorcist. As such, whether I live or die is for you people to decide, once Oscar is safe, you can do whatever you like to me." She stated, woefully.

"…We'll do as you wish. All of it." Unexpectedly, Velvet ensured Teresa. The lady exorcist's eyes were calmer. Velvet took the lead, and they all went towards the ruins.

Avernus moved closer to Laphicet. Unknowingly, Velvet did the same. They looked at Laphicet, "Don't let your guard for one second, Phi." They both warned him at the same time. Velvet glanced at Avernus, blushing as he quickly turned his head the other way. Laphicet's eyes darted from Avernus to Velvet and vice versa, "I-I won't."

Eizen waved at one the guarding pirates, "Send a sylphjay if anything comes up."

"Sure thing, boss. But why would the Abbey build anything out here?" The sailor asked.

Eizen looked at Teresa, waiting for an explanation. She complied, "This Island may be uninhabited now, but judging from the ruins, we can tell that civilization has flourished and fallen here many times. This island lies at a focal point of air and sea currents as well as the flow of the earthpulse. That means that malevolence gathers here, too."

"Is that why civilization has risen and fallen here before?" Laphicet wondered.

Teresa nodded, "Yes, the malevolence of those long-dead people pours through the earthpulse, a catastrophe happens, and then all fade away until the next time."

Magilou stroked her chin, "The more the people prospered, the greater their loss of life was. So, the malevolence lingered."

"Normally, this sort of thing could not be ignored. The malevolence here should have been dealt with in haste…" Teresa demonstrated some concerns, but Magilou grinned in return,

"Because the Abbey is scheming to resurrect Innominat, there's no way they'd want to waste such a bounty. But we have our wanna-do-goody Shepherd."

Teresa quickly looked at Avernus, the rogue one, "Yes, I heard that you destroy temples and earthpulse points wherever you go." She said to him, boorishly.

The green-eyed Shepherd glanced at her, "I sealed the earthpulses to suppress the malevolence from pouring out. The after-effects are not in my control." He relaxingly said.

"Why?" Teresa inquired harshly.

"Because that's my duty."

Teresa frowned, showing her teeth in anger, "Lies. I know how you manipulated Lord Artorius's Malak to turn on him. And how you masterminded her escape and used lord of calamity into sabotaging Abbey's efforts to save people around the continent."

Avernus stared at her taciturnly. Eleanor walked towards Teresa, "That's not true. I've seen and… felt what he had done for the people, for us." She wholeheartedly said to her.

"Eleanor, the traitor. We haven't seen each other since the throne… But that doesn't seem like so long ago to me. Is it because of him that you betrayed us? Is his song so alluring that you have forgone your duty as a patrolling inspector? You should've known better than to be deceived by a false Shepherd."

Eleanor swallowed, shaking her to the sides, "No! That's not it."

Magilou face-palmed herself, "No, idiot. That's the wrong girl. You need to…" Eizen delivered a painful blow to her back, and then she was silenced.

"…Oscar should have been the one to take on that role. He had already been selected for it. But you wanted it so very badly, and that sweet, naïve man that he is, he let you take it." Teresa said sternly.

Eleanor closed her eyes, sighing, "I had no idea. Oscar had already been chosen?"

"Yes! And after he passed on it, he was stationed on that dangerous island where he sustained that awful injury. And now you accompany the monster that nearly killed him, and serving the one man who orchestrated it. I feel I have a right to some answers!"

Eleanor gathered herself, now calm and composed, she looked back at Teresa, "My desire to save humanity has not changed. Avernus showed me another different path than the Abbey's."

"Obeying a rogue Shepherd? I don't find that answer acceptable."

"I didn't think that you would. I know very well that you offer no compromises when it comes to Oscar."

"You're right. I don't. Be sure to inform your new master of that fact."

Tia instantly appeared out of thin air. Teresa took a step back. "Ah, you little pretty thing. You have no idea how this is meaningless to him and me." Tia teased her. She raised her hand and checked her shiny, amber nails, "Know this that Avernus is your only chance if you want to see your Oscar come out of this alive." She said to her, condescendingly.

Teresa managed to keep her ground, glaring at the Shepherd, "Avernus, I need you to trust me to save Oscar."

Velvet marched passed Avernus, frowning at Teresa "I'm the one who hurt your precious brother, not him."

Teresa shifted her focus to Velvet, looking furious and saddened at the same time, "Yes, you hurt him. You scarred his face and his honor and his heart."

Velvet narrowed her eyes as if she didn't care, "Still holding a grudge, hen? Well, at least you won't be able to kill me in my sleep."

"With no Malakhim, I'm an ordinary woman. How could I threaten the Shadow and the Lord of Calamity? I'm painfully aware of my weakness."

Velvet walked passed her, "Good. Try to keep out of the way, then."

The rest followed Velvet and Teresa tagged along behind them. Laphicet left Avernus's side to join Teresa. Tia merged with his body, " _She is determined to protect his brother."_ Tia said to Avernus.

" _I know, but If he decides to use Armatus against us, I have no choice to unleash our own as well_ … _but I don't want them to die."_

 _"Why? They're our enemy."_

 _"There are only three people who need to die in the Abbey: Artorius, Melchior, and Lucian. Not these young people, they're misguided. Besides, if I can't save them, then what kind of Shepherd I'm?"_

"Hey, Avernus!" Laphicet shouted as streaked to him. "Look, lady Teresa found a beetle for me!"

Avernus inspected the creature while it moved over his hand, "Let's see what this creature is."

Rokurou suddenly appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder, "Look at this stag beetle! Eizen come over here!"

Eizen squinted his eyes, "It's a two-horned rhinoceros…"

Laphicet gripped his fists, "Listen! If you're going to get in another fight over this, I'll just say it's a new type of drone beetle."

Avernus looked back at Rokurou and Eizen, smiling, "He figured us out." All four then burst into laughter.

Teresa nudged Eleanor's side, "You didn't make him say that to them, didn't you?" She asked dazzlingly.

"I did not. I've made a pact with him as a vessel, but he isn't tethered to me."

Teresa eyes widened, "A malak acting so human." Her eyes quickly returned to normal, scowling even, "Don't tell me it's because of "him."

Eleanor smiled, "No, not fully at least. Malakhim possesses free will, just like humans. But meeting Laphicet and Eizen taught me the truth. Even Rokurou too. They laugh in joyful times and cry in sad times. Their stomach even growls, too."

"Their stomach growls?!" Teresa asked astoundingly.

Eleanor chuckled, "malakhim, daemons, and therions have their thoughts and feelings. Avernus showed me more."

"The Shadow? How?" Teresa asked.

"He doesn't discriminate, and he looks after Laphicet not as a little brother, but as a father. Kamoana too, even she's a therion, there is no hesitation in his emotion. He loves them unconditionally. Avernus treats everyone as a family, even so, he's so young. He's don't shy away from showing his feelings..."

Teresa suddenly hurried to Avernus. He noticed her rushing towards him. The smile went away, his eyes locking on to her.

"I wanted to make a request; if what Eleanor says is true about you, if you care about people, then make sure no harm would befall Oscar." She directly demanded.

Avernus stared her in the eyes, pausing, "I'll see what I can do." He replied calmly.

Velvet then joined them, concentrating on the exorcist, "Teresa. Let's review our plan before we go in; we'll tell Oscar that we'll release you if he gives up his weapons and malakhim. We'll then tie him up, collect the therion, and then head for the docks once we're aboard our ship and ready to sail. We'll release you. You'll be free to do whatever you want."

"Very well. I hope that you listened to what I asked from your Shepherd."

Velvet frowned, "I'm not Avernus… and that entirely depends on Oscar. I'll defend myself if I have to."

Eleanor and Laphicet ran to her side, "Please, do it for us, Velvet."

Velvet moaned, "Teresa if you want to save Oscar, you need to make him listen. Put your own life on the line. You're his sister. Do whatever you have to protect him."

"… I will. Even if it means my death." Teresa firmly declared.

The team walked into the ruins and passed an enormous archway, and a vast plain came into view. Avernus noticed a figure standing in the middle, sword in the ground and waiting.

" _That's Oscar,_ " Tia whispered to Avernus.

"I knew you'd come, Velvet." Oscar confidently spoke. He slowly turned towards the group. His eyes widened in fear; Velvet had put her blade under Teresa's neck. "Sister?!"

Velvet bitterly smiled, "As plain as day. Now put down your sword and let go of my therion. If you don't, I'll kill her."

"You coward!" Oscar yelled furiously.

Eleanor dashed near Velvet, putting away her spear, "I'm sorry to do this, Oscar! I'm searching for the truth behind Abbey's talks of so-called "reason."

"And your idea of reason is to threaten my dear sister's life?" Oscar shouted in return.

Avernus walked in front of the group, extending the Dreamshadow, "It's better than your idea of "reason" that sacrifices innocent lives to prove a moot point. Now, drop your sword…" The shining blades began to form on the top of the scepter. He slowly placed it on Velvet's sword, together forming an X under Teresa's chin, "…or she dies."

Teresa exhaled, holding her head a little higher to avoid the sharp edges of their blades, "I'm sorry, Oscar… I've become nothing but a burden." Teresa said.

Oscar's grip on his sword handle became loose, "Teresa, no… it's not like that…"

He gradually raised his arms in surrender, "All right. I'll put down my sword."

Velvet's eyes followed Oscar's movements; the exorcist was checking both her and Avernus, switching back and forth. "Stay sharp." Velvet quietly mumbled to the Shepherd.

All of a sudden, Oscar tossed his sword at Velvet. She smoothly hit the sword in mid-air. Avernus noticed that Teresa bobbed her head and ran towards Oscar, positioning herself behind him.

Avernus moved his head up and down, signaling Teresa. Oscar grimaced at him. Before he could react, a significant blow from behind scrambled all of his sense. The exorcist fell on a batch of white flowers, sleeping unconsciously.

Teresa gazed upon his brother with a regrettable expression, "Forgive me, Oscar… This is the only way I can protect you."

Velvet sheathed her blade, "…We've kept our end of the bargain. Take him and get out of here."

Teresa shut her eyes, breathing deeply into the air, "I can't do that. It will reflect poorly upon him."

Avernus twirled his staff, "Don't try anything stupid, Teresa."

"Have you forgotten? You're just a powerless human." Velvet reminded her, harshly.

Teresa slowly walked towards the therion. The creature sensed her approach and slowly began to wake up, "You're right. I'm a weak, worthless human. But he has shown me the light! And it shines! My body is receptive to Innominat's power!"

The succubus therion stood up. Teresa turned her back at it, opening her arms, "…And with it, I can protect everything I care about!"

The daemon bit her neck. Teresa screamed in pain and agony as a dark cloud enveloped her body.

"What's she doing?!" Rokurou shouted.

The team stared at the scene, unprepared and shockingly, they witnessed a new creature coming out of the cloud; the transformed body of Teresa, with black wings and dark purple armor-like plates around her bodies. Her half-mutated face sent shivers into Laphicet's body, "Did she turned into a therion?!"

"No, that ignorant woman fused with it!" Avernus yelled stridently, squeezing his staff in wrath and rage, "Why did you do it?! Are you out of your mind, woman?!"

Teresa levitated above the ground, readying her spear, "I'll kill you all! Anything to protect Oscar!"

"This will not help your brother! Do you think he wants to wake up and see you as a daemon?!" Avernus shook his head while maintaining his gaze, "You doomed yourself and Oscar!"

"I won't matter once I'm done with you!"

Focusing on Velvet, she flapped her wings, appearing near lord of calamity within a mere second. Velvet stepped to the side, evading her sudden strike, "Merging with a therion… Do you realize what you're doing, Teresa?"

Teresa started to laugh uncontrollably, like a maniac, "Hehehe, a trivial sacrifice! I do anything for my Oscar!"

The exorcist sensed someone racing towards her,

" **Maelstrom**!" Eleanor pushed her spear into Teresa's back, stabbing her armor plates constantly with her spear. Teresa circle around her, opening her wings and raising her weapon. All of a sudden, the wind around her perplexed. She turned and watched three crescent-looking wind blades coming at her. She dived towards the ground, but they pursued and caught up, slashing her wings.

" **Wind Cutter**!"

Eleanor rushed to her position, thrusting her spear into Teresa. She quickly put her guard up, deflecting her attacks. Eleanor gritted her teeth and shoved one last, powerful attack, breaking her guard, "Here it comes! Pierce! **Spiral Hail!"**

Wind gales formed around her spear, traveling like a rabid tornado towards Teresa.

"Gotcha!" Eleanor yelled in confidence.

Flower petals and dust filled the air, obscuring the area.

"Eleanor Hume!" Teresa screamed and launched from inside the cloud, having her spear pointed at her. Eleanor's eye's widened in fear. She put up her weapon in front of her, guarding herself.

 **Cling!**

To Eleanor's surprise, Teresa was hurled to the side. She saw Velvet, pouncing across her, having slashed Teresa's waits with her claws. A part of bloody armor shell fell off, and Teresa slid across the flowers on the ground, screaming in agony.

"I can't lose… not here!"

Velvet reverted her daemon arm, "Stand down, or I'll devour you piece by piece."

Abruptly, Avernus noticed Oscar, having already woken up from the commotion, was walking gently at her sister. He crouched, "It's okay, Sister… You've done enough."

His hands went for Teresa's cheeks. She quickly turned away in shame, "No, don't look at me. I'm so hideous."

"When I was growing up, the only one my mother and father ever paid any attention to was my older brother, the heir." Oscar kindly said to Teresa as he held her hand. "But you Teresa… You noticed me when they didn't. You looked after me. Supported me. Smiled for me."

Oscar delicately touched Teresa's chin, raising her head, meeting her weeping eyes, "I could never thank you enough, my sister."

Tears streaked on her face. She sobbed, calling his brother's name. Oscar slowly stood up, "Now, keep watching over me, Teresa, as long as you're looking after me… I can vanquish even the lord of daemons!"

Oscar turned back, facing the Menagerie. His malak appeared beside him, "Take a good look: this is armatizaton!" his chest brimmed with light. The malak sank into his body, and the area flashed instantly.

Velvet frowned; Oscar emerged from the light. He had changed; his hair was brighter with blade-like wings on his back.

"Here, I come!" He cried at Velvet.

Magilou promptly took a deck of guardian papers out of her pouch, "What happened to him?!"

Oscar flew towards them at a rapid pace. They moved out of the way. His bladed wings nearly slashed Velvet as he managed to dodged his attack. She was quickly back on her feet, "Did he merged with his malak?!"

Eizen and Laphicet shot their arte at Oscar, but he launched himself straight up. The artes missed their target by a large margin.

"We can't hit him!" Laphicet yelled.

Oscar placed himself near the faded sun. Avernus eyes widened; several shining dots began to appear around Oscar. "Move it, people!' The Shepherd warned them.

A hissing sound was heard, and a sharp blade made out of mana hit the ground near Velvet. Then another. She zigzagged and dashed to the sides as the wind blades rained down on her.

"We're doing it," Avernus whispered to Tia.

"Now?"

Avernus firmly nodded.

Velvet turned towards the last batch of blades. She swung her sword rapidly, taking out each blade one by one until a blinding light sparkled behind her,

" **Osovam Rismov**!"

Velvet looked back, covering her eyes, "What…"

The illumination ceased to shine. Velvet eyes grew three sizes. Laphicet and Eleanor legs were motionless along with their half-opened lips, "Avernus…"

The tiny sparkles started to fall. The Shepherd had changed drastically; His blond hair was reaching to the ground, braided with large blue feathers. His white coat was even brighter, and the glass-looking obsidian parts reflected the lights more clearly than before. His pale green-eyes were now blue, flickering brightly.

Avernus smashed the end of his staff on the ground. A pair of ethereal wings erupted from his back emitting a chiming sound as they came into reality.

"Another armatization?!" Eleanor said unbelievingly.

The image of Avernus mirrored in Laphicet's eyes, "That's incredible…"

Oscar squinted his eyes at him. "No, you don't…"

Avernus glanced at him and disappeared, creating a whirlwind as he darted towards his adversary. The team covered their eyes and mouth, losing track of the Shepherd.

Oscar conjured a blade right before Avernus hit him with his staff. Their weapons clashed. They both stared into each other's eyes, but Oscar couldn't resist the higher power of Shepherd's armatization. Avernus pushed him away. Oscar looked back and noticed the stone archways behind them. They both crashed into the ruin. Avernus kept flying, smashing Oscar's body into more walls and gates.

The team watched the debris and smoke erupting from the remainders of the old temple.

"Woohoo! Look at him, go!" Magilou yelled, excitingly.

The last standing wall shattered, and Oscar was thrown towards the ground. Avernus gently landed on his feet, "Stand down, Oscar. You've lost."

The exorcist struggled to stand up. Eleanor put away her spear, moving closer to him, "Oscar, stop! This has gone far enough!" she pleaded.

Oscar barely managed to stand, "No. It hasn't… you people hurt my sister…" all of a sudden, light burst from his chest, screaming in pain as he covered his head.

"He's losing control! That thing inside him is turning into a dragon. Tia, is there any way to separate them?" Avernus hastily asked.

"No… just kill him."

Avernus frowned, "What? No!"

Magilou held her arms high in the air, "Quick, Velvet! Devour that thing!"

Laphicet shook his head, "No! he's still…"

Oscar dashed towards them. There was no time to think, no time to hesitate. Velvet took charge and met his onslaught. The sloppy, uncoordinated strikes of Oscar was no match for the graceful movements of Velvet. He missed his attacks one after another. Velvet saw the opening and vaulted over him, slashing his back with her demonic arm.

Oscar cried in agonizing pain and fell to the ground. His bladed wings were gone, and his body returned to normal, albeit now devoid of life.

Velvet wailed for a second. The truth suddenly showed its bitter taste to her. She stood motionless, staring at her red claws that emanated malevolence. Her eyes shifted towards Avernus. They weren't cold and rough anymore. Velvet didn't know where she was or why it had happened at all.

Teresa limped towards the corpse of his brother, "You… killed him."

Her saddened expression was enough to pull Velvet back into reality. She reverted her arm to normal, "No…I…"

But Teresa wasn't listening, "He was a good kid. He gave me this pair of earrings for my birthday. They're family heirlooms that were supposed to go to his fiancé…but he didn't know that at the time…" tears began to fall one after another, "I told him he should give them to the woman he cares most about in the world… And you know what he did? He smiled at me and said I was that woman. So sweat… So innocent…"

Teresa's glared targeted Velvet, "And you took him away!" She screamed from the bottom of her throat. "You killed my Oscar!"

The lord of calamity didn't move. Her demons came back to haunt her mind. The unjust, unfair destiny was caught up with her again. She watched Teresa flying towards her. Her bandages came off, and the dark red claws of her nightmares appeared again. She gathered enough energy to attack.

Something passed her side like a meteor. Something flashed, Velvet could make a figure, meeting Teresa head-on.

A painful scream filled the plains. Teresa's body went down near Oscar.

Laphicet, Eleanor, and Velvet looked towards the scene; Avernus was still in his strike pose, having hit the Teresa with his bladed staff.

The exorcists crawled to her brother's side, "You're so hurt. I'll get you all fixed up…" Teresa extended her hands, trying to reach Oscar's face, "Don't cry… You're strong… You're so strong…"

The breath left her lips, and her head fell on the ground. The last drops of her tears fell on the ground as their hands met for the last time.

The winds blew, the flower petals landed gently on their bodies. Amidst the silence, sounds of flowers being stumbled upon insulted the calmness of the plain. Avernus walked towards them. His wings started to disappear. His body flashed, and Tia was forcibly thrown outside.

He dropped to his knees near Teresa and Oscar, "… I've got carried away… I played around too much…" Avernus grabbed his head, leaning to the front, "That's why you ended up like this… I was too hasty…"

The remaining flower leaves fell on his shaking body as the tragedy repeated itself like it did countless times before.

* * *

 **Next on Chapter XXXIII**

The trust between the Avernus and the rest of the team is in jeopardy as Abbey launches a significant attack against Titania. With Velvet fully committed on taking down Artorius, the team clashes against the armada of Abbey's ships and armatized exorcists to free their comrades. What would happen when the hand of the prime mover exposes? How much Velvet is ready to pay for her revenge?

Be sure to check: **Farewell to Tenderness**


	34. Farewell to Tenderness

**Chapter XXXIV: Farewell to Tenderness**

 **Shoarune Inn, Glenwood**

 _"Battle plans, artes, and techniques… I hope Alisha doesn't have any problem with them."_ Sorey's mind was busy all night.

Nevertheless, he couldn't ward off his concerns for Alisha's consent on their strategies. He immediately took off towards her room. Alisha's bedroom was across the hall. It didn't take a few seconds for him to reach it. Sorey instantaneously barged in,

"Hey, Alisha…." In a second, his thoughts and ideas escaped him, Sorey learned that he was precipitative in his actions; Alisha was sitting on her bedside, stripping off parts of her armor.

An uncontrollable scream came out of Sorey's mouth, followed by a quick turn on his heels,

"Sorry! I didn't know you were getting changed!"

Alisha's brows darted up, her face wrinkled as she suppressed a chuckle, "It's okay. I was cleaning my armor a bit."

Alisha's thoughtful response made Sorey ease at heart, but he felt more guilt at the same time. He turned a little bit towards her, but enough to still hide his flushed face, "Still, it was pretty brazen of me just to enter a girl's room like that."

The pure, virtuous heart of Sorey was known to Alisha from a long time ago. There was no need to assume the worst. She smiled for him, "Then allow me to invite you into my room officially. Come in, Sorey."

Alisha's gentle invitation and her comforting tone of voice relaxed his nervousness sensation. Sorey approached the princess, wearing an innocent grin and a red face, "If you insist!"

"Was there anything you wanted?" Alisha asked, kindly.

The excitement was too much for the young Shepherd. But Sorey managed to collect his thoughts effortlessly, "Oh, I was wondering if you're okay with the pace of the battle. Let me know if you feel overwhelmed."

Alisha bowed her head slightly in response, "I'm fine. My lance and armor are as good as ever."

Sorey's eyes were locked on her armored gauntlets and greaves. They seemed to be strange and exciting at the same time. His sense of curiosity got the better of him, "I've been waiting to ask you, actually: your armor is special, right?"

Alisha giggled. She picked up one of her gauntlets from the bed, pointing to the ebony and glass-looking guard piece, "…You mean the transparent parts, right? This armor has been passed down through the Diphda family for generations. I'm farthest from the lineage, but there's an ancestor of mine who was renowned for his courage and bravery."

There was nothing more thrilling than knowledge for the young boy. He started to rub his chin, eagerly waiting to hear more details from the princess.

"… It has been said that his story is tied heavily into Ladylake itself; he defeated a monster which turned anything it saw into a black crystal and saved the family of the architect who later started to work on the construction of Ladylake."

Sorey's eyes stared blankly for a moment, "Black crystal? Malevolence… Wait, does that mean he was a Shepherd?!"

Alisha shut her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know… It is an old legend after all, but I'm certain that these are the parts of armor he wore." Alisha smiled again, tilting her head to the side, "Do you want to see the rest?"

Sorey suddenly beamed, "Yeah, sure!"

Alisha sat on the bed, taking off the other remaining gauntlet from her arm. She held it for Sorey to satisfy his sense of wonder. He scrutinized the golden insignia intently as he bent over Alisha, "It's a lot clearer than I thought it'd be! I had no idea! And it seems enchanted, no wonder why your armor is resistant to hellions' magic."

Alisha raised her brows, looking dumbfounded, "I don't know, maybe…"

Abruptly, the door opened, and light illuminating the two teenagers. Lailah scrambled into the cabin,

"Alisha your meal is-"

The fire Seraph's face suddenly crimsoned. Sorey and Alisha quickly turned to her. Lailah gulped the rest of her words and skipped outside, "Oh, my… Sorry to interrupt you two!"

Sorey froze with his mouth partially opened. Alisha took off after Lailah, "Wait! It's not what you think! Wait!"

Sorey sighed and scratched his head, "Yeah, guess you really should knock before entering someone's room…" A thought immediately flickered in his mind, "…So if Alisha's ancestor was a Shepherd, then it means…" His eyes glimmered as he connected the dots in his thoughts.

Sorey rushed to the corridor, and he saw Alisha had blocked Lailah's path and was desperately trying to explain their innocent behavior. Lailah noticed Sorey and slightly flashed a smiled for him, "I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable!"

Alisha grunted, "It was nothing, I swear! We were discussing my armor…"

Out of the blue, the red marks and the smile disappeared from Lailah's face as she recognized the boy's enthusiastic expression. Sorey caught up to them, "Hey, Lailah, I've meant to ask you about Alisha's ancestor…"

He met with a neutral and silent expression from Lailah. Her facial function seemed to come to an unexpected end. Sorey waited for a few seconds as their eyes locked into one another, but she stood silent.

Sorey opened his hand; sparkles of fire magic began to form, turning into the ceremonial longsword that he pulled out of the stone not very long ago; blade with a blue hilt, a golden handle, golden frame, and a turquoise jewel etched in the middle.

Sorey held the sword high, "Is this sword connected to the Diphda family too?" He asked, sincerely. Together with Alisha, they glanced at Lailah, waiting to hear her response.

A silent moan came out of Lailah. She paused thoughtfully, looking off into the distance as her memory filled up with the events that were long forgotten by the world. Only a faint glint lingered, floating in the endless stream of time.

 **Lionel Island, Midgand**

Avernus curled his fist around a batch of white flowers. The immense sadness made it difficult for him to breath. He was unfit to look at their bodies, and he was mortified to look back at his comrades. For all his struggle, he could not stop the hands of fate. The siblings were dead, killed by the Lord of Calamity and him. His motherly malak, Laphi, Velvet… he couldn't save anyone.

A stream of malevolence discharged out of the earthpulse. Avernus picked up his staff from the ground. It lit up by silver flame, Dreamshadow's body burned brightly as he raised it above his head. He slammed the bottom end of the staff into the ground, twisting it clockwise. The plain trembled with activity but soon came to a peaceful halt.

The Shepherd watched the fallen brother and sister. He noticed the remaining malevolence around Oscar and Teresa drifted underneath him. Avernus's eyes pursued the dark cloud to its final destination; The wicked, red claws of Velvet absorbed the corruption. Avernus looked at Velvet, but she avoided his gaze, lowering her head, and concealing her eyes behind the strands of her hair. She held her demonic arm and pulled it closer to herself; Avernus felt the prodigious weight of her guilt, crushing her soul in an unfair tussle that fate had woven for her.

His attention changed to Phi and Eleanor. The resentful taste of defeat got bitter as their sadness resonated in Shepherd's bond. Eleanor mumbled the sibling's names, and tears streaked along her face. Magilou glared vexingly at the scene, "And we didn't even get the therion we came for."

Velvet breathed heavily. His focus turned back to her; she was staring blankly, mumbling to herself, "He… Oscar came at me first…" she stammered. Her hand went for the comb that Laphi gave her. Velvet's dark, cold, and livid face shifted to a scared, clueless girl, "I had to… It was for Laphi. For my little brother."

Velvet fell on her knees. Avernus bolted as she dropped on the ground like a hard rock. He turned over her unconscious body; a bit of hair fell in, covering her face. Avernus gently tucked her tousled hair behind her ears. Laphicet approached him. Avernus looked at the young malak, their anxious eyes met, "She's fine. Velvet needs some rest." Avernus comforted Laphicet.

Eizen passed Tia and stopped beside them, "For how long did you know about armitization?" he directly and forcefully asked.

The Shepherd paid no attention. His arms slid under Velvet's shoulders and legs, hugging her as he pulled her from the ground. He unhurriedly went near a clear area beside the ruins. Eizen followed him, bit by bit. Avernus graciously put Velvet on the ground.

"So?" Eizen impatiently inquired.

Avernus breathed in and out and uncaringly turned to the pirate, "Just recently."

Eizen held a disturbing glare with him, "Why you didn't tell that you knew about the arte?"

Rokurou waved his hand at Avernus, "I'm with Eizen. You shouldn't have kept it from us."

Avernus threw another glare at the swordsman, "I didn't think it was necessary."

"But it could've helped with the fight!" Rokurou protested.

"Do you tell everyone of how your Rangetsu forms are performed?" Avernus flatly aksed. Rokurou clicked his tongue, crossing his arms, "Ah… damn it. You've got a point there."

"But I will have my eye on you from now on, no more Mr. nice guy." Eizen declared, threateningly.

Avernus maintained a staring contest with the reaper. Suddenly, Velvet was awake and quickly pushed herself up, "…Nowhere left." She muttered out of nowhere.

"Are you all right, Velvet?" Avernus asked.

"I overate, that's all."

Eleanor was still, before she finally broke her silence, "They were close. They supported each other ever since they were children." She rested for a moment to collect her thoughts and looked at Avernus, "Why did you kill Teresa?"

Avernus went utterly rigid, his face twitched, unable to give her an answer, "I…"

Velvet hurried between them and glared at Eleanor, "We just did to them what they were going to do to us."

Eleanor shifted her attention to Velvet, gripping her fists, "And who will killing them save?!"

Velvet shrugged her, "The soul of my murdered brother."

Eleanor's face twisted in sadness and broke into tears. She threw Avernus one last teary gaze before flouncing away.

Magilou sighed out of frustration, "Don't forget, guys; we messed up the therion part of the plan. They're probably making a new one as we speak."

Tia strutted to Avernus's side, "That is not possible. They can't…"

Eizen cut off, Tia, "I don't want to hear your explanations." The reaper then turned to the group, "There's no time to waste. Let's go back to the port and start our search."

The team scrambled towards the port except for Velvet, Avernus, and Tia. Avernus glanced up to see the Lord of Calamity glowering at him, before running off after the reaper.

Tia sidled up to Avernus and patted his shoulder, "Told you."

Avernus groaned and followed the trail.

The Menagerie reached the pirate encampment. Benwick scurried, stopping hard in front of Eizen, "First Mate, there is trouble! We got an emergency message from Port Zekson!"

Eizen crossed his arms as Benwick paused for air, "A ship carrying dozens of exorcists just set sail for Titania! They have orders to eliminate the Lord of Calamity!"

The tragedy of siblings disappeared from the minds for the moment. Magilou crooked, her arms dangled fro her body, "Looks like the hideout's not so hidden after all."

Velvet glared at Eleanor from the corner of her eyes. Eleanor jerked to the side, "It wasn't me! I didn't tell them anything!"

Velvet scowled, "Then you won't have any problem helping us. We're rescuing the therions."

Eleanor straightened her body, "Of course not! I won't let them retake Kamoana!"

Avernus skeptically glanced at Benwick, "Where did the information come from?"

"Probably Bloodwings, am I right, Benwick?" Eizen inquired.

Benwick guilty glanced him, "No… From a peddler I often do business with."

Avernus's brows curved up, "A peddler that knows about some crucial Abbey's operation? Sounds shady to me."

Eizen frowned, "As much as I hate to admit, the Shepherd is right. An operation like this is always kept secret, and you're telling me a regular civilian knew about it?"

Tia waved her hand in the air, "It's obviously a trap."

"Trap or not, we don't have a choice." Velvet persisted.

"Then, that means they think they can win…" Eizen concluded.

Laphicet face twisted in anger, "The Armatus!"

Eizen nodded, "Yes, they will throw armatized exorcists at us."

Magilou looked over at Avernus, "Velvet's daemon arm can't eat armati, but we have our own secret weapon right here!" she grinned from ear to ear.

Velvet's gaze darted to Avernus, "Then we will strike. If I can't devour them… we will kill them."

Rokurou was pumped with the thrill of combat, "Yeah. If we overcome the armati, we can surely win!"

Eizen sent an intimidating signal to Avernus, hooking his thumbs into his pockets, "Think you can take them out? Oscar's Armatus was still incomplete."

Magilou put her hands on her hip as she realized something, "Don't forget that if exorcists remain armatized for too long, their malak will turn into a dragon. But to prevent these dragons from running wild, Melchior embedded a self-destruction arte in both exorcists and malak."

Tia crossed her arms, sneering, "We can take care of them, no problem. Our armati is far more complete and effective than their futile attempt at mimicking something they barely understand."

Magilou faintly smiled, "I know, but we should prepare ourselves as best as we can." She glanced at Avernus, directing her words towards him, "Just make sure not to leave any regrets behind…"

Avernus nodded as an uncomfortable silence drifted over them.

The team anxiously stayed on the deck of the ship, preparing and assessing their plans as Van Eltia sailed from the shore of Lionel Island. Eizen relocated near Benwick, helping him distributing weapons among the pirates, "I really can't fathom what the Abbey is doing right now."

Everyone sank deep in their thoughts. Eleanor took her enchanted spear from Tia, "They should've pressed the attack against us, but they left us alone."

Eizen kept a bothersome stare as he threw a rapier to one of his pirates. "Even if their goal is to capture our allies as some leverage against us, their plan has too many holes."

Rokurou strengthened his scabbards, "You're right… What if we decided to abandon Kamoana and the others? They'd be no closer to capturing Velvet."

Magilou stirred, her focus trailed off, "Do they want the therions back?"

Avernus fastened his arm guards and peered at Magilou, "What do you mean?"

Her stance was unchanged, still busy with a whirlwind of mights and maybes, "Why did Melchior place that illusion on Aball to lure Velvet in?"

Laphicet glanced sullenly, "So he could capture her, right?"

Rokurou nodded in consent, "And in case he couldn't capture her, he could kill her and create another therion."

Magilou freed her arms now looking more focused, "Okay, so if securing the therions is so important to them, why would they disregard Orthus?"

Tia whirled around, her lips curled into a sneer, "You are truly ignorant."

Eizen's brow creased as he frowned even more, "Stop playing games if you know anything, Tia."

Tia shrugged, an almost mischievous twinkled in her eyes, "They wanted to perfect the armitization and finish the formula for Artorius to armatize with Innominat."

Everyone ceased their activities and switched their attention to Tia. However Eizen, turned to Eleanor, "Have you heard anything about it when you were in the Abbey?"

Eleanor shook her head, glancing confidently, "No, but I heard that a special research group was deciphering ancient scrolls and books coming from every corner of the empire. They even recruited Teresa because she knew something of the ancient tongue. The books were mostly about controlling malakhims, though."

Rokurou stroked his chin, looking at Tia, "The Siegfried thing is some kind of power control device, right?"

Tia gently moved her head down and up, "Correct. That's one of its abilities."

"So that's why Melchior tracked Zaveid down and stole the formula," Magilou concluded, wonderingly.

Eizen abruptly appeared beside Avernus, glaring him up from top to bottom, "I know you were working on Siegfried, but why yours is more effective than them? What makes you different?"

Tia quickly swept up to Eizen, giving him a malignant glare of her own. The corner of her mouth twitched as Eizen shifted his attention to her instead, "Avernus is special. Our armatization is special. It took a lot of work and effort to get where we are now." Tia cocked her head and looked at Velvet. Her eyes slowly shifted to her middle finger on her right hand, "That was the key." She pointed out.

Velvet lifted her hand, holding it as the team gawked at her ring, "You mean this?"

Tia gave Velvet a sharp look, then nodded, "Yes, the one only gift that Seres gave you before you devour her whole."

Velvet moaned audibly, scowling as she was challenged by the greater malak, "What is it then? Explain."

"The Abbey's investment that was ruined by their trusted malak. They incorporated the original armati formula into her very human form. Upon her death, it would be complete, but now, it's our ticket to win."

Laphicet wandered to Tia's side and gestured upward, "What exactly is armatization?"

Tia took a quick glance at Laphicet, "In Armatization, my role is to transform entirely into a weapon. And Avernus's role is to become the gun battery that supports me and eventually, fire the weapon."

Laphicet's eyes were wide open, "Can I armatize with Eleanor?"

Avernus quickly whipped around angrily towards him, "Absolutely not! It's still dangerous, and I'm not going to allow it."

Laphicet shuddered and lowered his head. Tia snorted with squinted at Avernus, "Relax. I'm not going to teach the boy. It's too soon for him."

Eizen pointed his finger towards the duo. His eyes narrowed with distrust, "You didn't answer my question: what makes you two special?"

Tia entirely shifted towards Eizen once more, tanking his death glare, "Good research and preparation. Nothing more. I'm resourceful than Melchior and their whole Abbey combined."

Eizen groaned, breaking the glare hold, "It's useless, you're like Magilou. Everyone, go and rest up. You're going to need it."

Tia softly elbowed Avernus's side, leaning closer to him, "Don't worry, my little Shepherd, I always got your back."

Avernus gently bowed his head. Tia showed him a satisfying girn and went inside the crew quarters.

"Hey, Phi. I need to talk to you."

The little malak turned on his heel before going inside, "Yes?"

Avernus came to his side, holding his book, "Here, I want you to have this."

Laphicet glanced at the book and eagerly took it, "What is this?"

Avernus lips quirked, and a generous smile appeared, "My collection of artes, thoughts, and some memories…"

Laphicet eyed the book nervously, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"For safekeeping. I feel that it is better to be with…"

Avernus's attention suddenly tossed towards someone who appeared beside them; Velvet was glaring at them dubiously. She quickly snatched the book from Laphicet's hand in a flash. Velvet brushed off the golden emblem on the leather cover, flipping the book open.

Avernus huffed in annoyance, "That's not for you, Velvet!"

Ignoring his objections, she overturned the pages that were filled with sketches of leering, uncanny daemons, malakhim artes, and old temples until she reached the first of his drawings. She tilted her head, squinching her frowned eyes. She recognized herself; sitting on Van Eltia's wooden railings, staring into the horizon.

Velvet looked at Avernus with a portentous gaze. Laphicet eyes flicked between Velvet and Avernus as they were locked into staring content.

Out of the blue, Magilou's voice came from the back of the ship, breaking their struggle, "So it was you all along."

The trio quickly scrambled near a wooden wall, covering behind it.

They peeked from the corner and saw Bienfu as he was trembling in fear. Magilou raised her arm and shut her eyes, revealing Bienfu's working pact in a series of materialized insignias.

Magilou snorted as more visible, red symbols began to rotate in an inverted manner, "I'm surprised I didn't sense it. There is a geas on you, interfering without the pact." Magilou shook her, sighing, "Well played, Melchior." She clenched her fist, and the intruding magic broke.

Magilou looked at Bienfu with a blank expression as if she didn't care, "Impressive. That old man must have planned all of this, from the very moment you escaped me. Even my imprisonment in Titania and my encounter with Velvet, all calculated down to the minute."

Bienfu shuddered, jerking to the back, "Forgive me, Miss Magilou… There was no way I could fight against Lord Melchior's artes."

Magilou waved her hand insensitively at Bienfu, "I don't care. I don't care about anything… And I don't care that I don't."

Velvet, Avernus, and Laphicet stormed behind them. Magilou whirled around, she laughed musically and twirled playfully, "Oh no, you've caught me red-handed! I've been in league with the Abbey this whole time!"

Bienfu twitched his arms, flippantly, "That's not true! I'm the one you want!"

Velvet crossed her arms, looking briskly at them, "We were listening. We heard it all."

Magilou gave a strangled exasperated groan, "Boring. Fine then, do with us what you will."

Velvet glared coldly at her, "It's not like I trusted you to begin with. Spy or no spy, this was inevitable. Besides, you're not sorry. Make yourself useful and fight for us."

Magilou let out a sigh, placing her hands on her hip, "You're good at this cruelty that's also compassion thingy, aren't you?"

Velvet maintained her stony glare, unflinching, "I don't have the time to deal with you two. After this whole business is over with, I'll devour you. If that's what you want."

The corner of Magilou's mouth jerked, she glanced at Avernus and Laphicet's faces. Her tone was inflectionless at first but slowly rose in volume, "Hey, Velvet. Tell me: What does it feel like to hate? Does it torment you? Is it agony? Does the burning fire of your hatred makes you powerful while love couldn't?"

Does it give your life meaning where tenderness failed to do so?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes at her and moaned distinctly in vexation. Magilou knew where to target.

Benwick, all of a sudden, looked down from the crow's nest, "Land ho! Titania! There is Abbey's ship in the front docks!"

Velvet straightened her head towards the pirate, "Take us around back!" she shouted.

Her eyes fell on the Shepherd. Avernus confidently nodded, "That's my cue to leave."

Velvet's right hand suddenly grazed Avernus's arm, holding onto his wrist and pressuring it between her fingers. She failed at her words. Avernus glanced at her sore and guilty eyes, before pulling his arm away, forcefully.

" **Osovam Rismov**."

The whole deck sank into the light. The flash washed away Avernus's white and gold outfit into an elegant and distinguished armatization form.

Avernus gestured upward to the sky. His knees bent as the air around them began to distort. Avernus pressed his feet hard against the wooden floor of Van Eltia, only to find himself soaring into the sky a second later. He looked back to see his friends covering their faces with their palms.

Tia's whispers began to echo in his brain, "I think she feels guilty about what she said to you..."

Avernus breathed in and out in an attempt to focus his mind, "I don't want to think about it. In the meantime, we must search for Myrmidon. Lucian is our priority target, then Artorius and Melchior."

The wind whipped across his face as he flew towards the ship. The sky darkened with intense cloud coverage filling it. Tia surged her power into his body; the vessels became more transparent in his view, zooming in to assess Abbey's naval strengths. Avernus focused further, his eyes narrowed even more, "That's not Myrmidon…"

Three green lights flickered on the ship. They immediately darted to the sky and then came towards him.

"Wind armati coming our way," Tia informed him.

Avernus went for his staff; his fingers caressed the middle handle. The weapon extended from the sides, turning into a majestic long scepter, shining with silver flames.

Avernus noticed exorcists' weapons shimmered.

"Incoming wind blades!" Tia warned him.

The green, sharp artes hissed through the air. The time slowed down for Avernus. He tilted his body to sides, evading them effortlessly. The first armati scurried to him, He pulled his sword and slashed away at the Shepherd, "Die, you traitor!"

Avernus swiftly evaded his strike and drawn his long staff away from his body in an arch movement. He stroked the back of exorcist as his failed attack passed Avernus; the heavy metal landed on his spine. The sound of shattered bone soniced as the armatized exorcist curved his head towards the back, screaming in immense pain. His body wobbled as he fell towards the ocean.

The second and the third exorcists surrounded Avernus, flying circularly as one of them wielded a spear. The exorcists shot himself to skewer the Shepherd through his weapon. Avernus jerked his body to the side. The tip missed him by an inch. Avernus lifted his arm and curled his hand into a fist, aiming for the face. His grip punched the faceplate of the exorcist in full force. The armor mended as his fist drilled into it, finally breaking it in several pieces, revealing the exorcist's twisting and wrinkled face as he whimpered in pain.

The third one dashed at him. Without turning, Avernus threw his staff at his enemy. The exorcist covered his face in the last second before the might of Shepherd's throw broke his guard, thrusting him away as the loud bang thundered in the sky. Wincing, the exorcist shook his head to ward off his staggered head. His eyes caught Avernus hovering in front of him; he extended his hand toward the exorcist and curled his fingers inward. The exorcist sensed something drifted and coming from his backside.

All if a sudden, his wings shattered, and the gravity took him as Avernus's staff crashed into his body. The Shepherd opened his palm, and Dreamshadow swiftly flew back. He strengthened his body and shot towards the vessel. Avernus aimed for the deck and like a meteor, crashed on the ship. The resulted shockwaves swept through the floor, tossing Abbey's sailors overboard and into the sea. Avernus looked around as the dust settled; only one heavily armored exorcist remained with his earthen rocks up as a defensive measure.

"An earth armati…" Avernus mumbled and shot a threatening glare at the praetor, "Where are the legates?" Avernus demanded.

The praetor whip around his stony arm guards around, "You are a disgrace, Shadow of Calamity. I will kill you and bring an end to this misery all at once!"

Avernus eyes rolled over, he raised his right arm and clawed his hand in the air, "Bring it!"

The Praetor cried and launched himself at him, aiming his rocky arm to throw a punch at the Shepherd.

Avernus whirled into his onslaught. His hand glimmered with silver light, and the clawing fingers turned into a silhouette of a roaring lion, " **Beast! Lion's Howl**!"

The strikes connected; the hardened, earthen guard was eaten away by Avernus's superior arte. The stone disintegrated as the head of the lion swallowed it whole, and it exploded into a bright light.

The praetor's limp body sailed through the air, then slammed hard into the ship's mast, flopping bonelessly to the deck. Avernus marched towards the battered exorcist with the intent of interrogating him. He winced and gazed at the Shepherd. Avernus grabbed his neck, his fingers dug into his flesh, and lifted him until he was dangling on the tip of his toes.

"Where are the legates?" Avernus demanded. The praetor twitched, trying to free himself.

"Go to hell…" he choked.

Avernus slammed his hand into his ribs, and he winced.

"I won't ask again; where are your leaders?"

Suddenly, the body of the exorcist glowed. He started to twitch and cried painfully. Avernus squinted his eyes as praetor's figure as his body began to disintegrate into small bits of light, and then, nothing remained in Avernus's fist but tiny particles of dust.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Of course not. It was a self-destruct arte, probably embedded into their pact to prevent his malak from turning into a dragon." Tia said.

Avernus curled his fingers and firmly clenched his fist until his wrist turned white, "This ship is neutralized, we better join the others."

The Shepherd brushed aside the powdered remains of the unfortunate praetor and rocketed towards the sky. His eyes caught the Van Eltia at the rear docks, along with Grmoirh, Orthi, Ross, and the rest of his friends. He glided towards them, landing smoothly on his feet.

The whole group nearly jumped back, staring dumbfoundedly as he shot glances at them. The dogs growled uncomfortably but refrained from attacking.

"I'm done with the anchored ship, the front dock is clear. What's the situation?"

Grimorih flicked a disdainful look at Avernus, "I see that you're using the forbidden arte too…"

Avernus tipped his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow, "You mean armatization? It's not a forbidden arte…"

"It is my dear, and if you don't know how to control it…" she expressed her concerns but quickly cut off by Tia's furious and echoing voice,

"You know nothing you common spirit. Do not meddle in affairs that you do not understand."

Velvet waved her hand at them, "Enough! Grimorih, where are the therions?"

Grimorih glanced back at Velvet, "Couldn't tell you. They came out of nowhere, and before I knew it, we were all split up."

"Did you managed to decipher the whole book?" Avernus asked anxiously.

"Nearly done, but I'm still working on the critical passages at the very end."

Velvet's gaze swept over the team, "All of you, get on board the Van Eltia. I'll find the therions." She ordered them brazenly.

Magilou pressed her palms against her forehead, glowering, "Oh? Do you think we can make it past a horde of armatized exorcists even with Avernus on our side?"

Avernus gave Velvet a firm shake of his head, "You can't just barge in without a proper plan."

Velvet glanced tautly at them before her face darkened by anger, "You can stay behind with them, Avernus, I don't care." She said stonily.

Avernus bit his lips and followed her. Out of the blue, Velvet winced and grabbed her forehead from pain. Avernus yanked her arm. Velvet shifted her head back at him and struggled to free herself, violently from his grasp, resulting in her comb falling from her pocket.

"I made a promise to protect you, Velvet, and I will enforce it on you if I have to!" Avernus held Velvet's gaze for a long time, "It doesn't matter how many times you desire my death or how many times you tell me that you detest me, nothing will change it."

Laphicet darted to pick it up. Velvet quickly extended her free left hand towards Laphicet and screamed like a banshee, "Don't touch that!"

Laphicet jolted back, swallowing hard as a chill feeling rolled down his spine. Avernus nodded grimly at Laphicet then released Velvet's hand. She snatched the comb, limping towards the entrance.

Laphicet scrambled to her side, "You don't have to this alone. We're all in this together. And I promise… I'll protect you too, Velvet."

The Lord of Calamity glued to her place. She exchanged a fleeting, tense glance with Laphicet and Avernus, "You'll protect me…Long ago, Laphi said the same thing. Avernus always keep saying that…"

The Shepherd shot a scowling gaze at her. Velvet took a brief look at her comb, "…But that sort of idealistic drivel will kill you both." Velvet rebutted their claim in a cold tone. "Make your worthless promises. They won't change reality. Look what happened to Laphi. Dead… Murdered!"

She gravely shook her head, and hopelessness flickered in her eyes, "And I… couldn't protect him, either. In the end, no matter how much he cared for me. My only brother, his life torn away from him… How it must have hurt…" Velvet's voice broke down into a gloomy and saddened rhythm.

Laphicet stared down at the ground. When he finally looked up, his eyes were worried and apologetic. Avernus appeared beside him, clapping him firmly on his shoulder. Laphicet raised his head to recognized Avernus's faint smile. A deep, genuine warmth filled the pit of his stomach.

Velvet gaze shifted between them, "You two worry about yourselves… That's an order."

Avernus shifted his attention back to her, "You have no authority over my responsibilities, Velvet."

"Then keep Innominat out of the picture… So I can kill Artorius." Velvet said to him as both of them marched towards the entrance with their long hairs trailing beside them.

Velvet checked the door, but it was locked from the inside, "It's locked. We need to break it down."

Avernus gestures at the door, winding his arm, readying it for a strike. The door shuddered, groaning on its hinges as in quaked inward under the force of Avernus's massive arte, and exploded into wooden pieces.

Magilou snorted, "Hah, show off."

As the team rattled up the stairs, Bienfu appeared from his orb wearing his guilty face, "I know this is not the best time, but I have something to say."

The Menagerie halted their advance and threw a cold look at him. Bienfu stared at the floor, "Please forgive me! I've been a spy for Lord Melchior!" he shouted in a pleading and apologetic tone.

Eleanor jerked back, "You were the one telling the Abbey about us?"

"Yes… I'm so sorry, madam Eleanor!"

Rokurou's mouth curved into a sneer, leaning forward to level with Bienfu's short height, "Hah! Melchior is a clever one, isn't he? Planting his spy next to Magilou… After all, a forest is the best place to hide a tree."

Laphicet shot him a leaden look, "Melchior used his artes to place orders on Bienfu that overrode Magilou's pact."

Eizen clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, "That son of a dog."

The little Malak hovered around Eizen, weeping in tears, Bieeen! Please don't hate me!"

Eizen darted a brow up, "I mean Melchior, not you."

Laphicet tossed Bienfu a dimpled smile, "Exerting control over someone else's life goes against everything Ezien stands for. We know you were forced to do it against your will."

Despite everyone's coolness about the situation, Bienfu shook his head grimly, "But my spying put everyone in danger. That's still a fact."

Rokurou poped a relaxing smile, "The Bloodwings also knew what we were up to. The Abbey would've figured it out with or without you." His mouth then turned into a mischevious grin, "What did you tell them, anyway?"

Bienfu swallowed hard, and his eyes widened, "Um… about what fishing rods Eizen prefer, what Miss Magilou says in her sleep, how fast Dyle's tail regrows, that Velvet is pretty good wife material and Avernus always desperately wants to wife her up…"

For a moment, fury raged across Avernus's face, "What?! That's what you told them?!"

Bienfu slipped away to the back, trembling in fear, "Why are you so angry?!"

Avernus's shoulders heaved with outrage, "Why you little schmuck!"

The little Normin shot himself behind Eleanor, "Bieeeeen! He's going to kill me!"

Magilou flapped her hand near her face, "Why are you insecure like that, Avernus? Even your little Phi knew about your affection."

Laphicet looked away, gulping hard and blushing, "I… Well…"

Avernus shot a dismissive glare at Bienfu, "Whatever, it's not like my reputation hasn't tarnished enough."

Velvet growled in annoyance and increased her distance from them. Eizen rolled his eyes at the now vexing Avernus, "It's done. Pay it no more heed. But things must be set correctly." The reaper glanced away from the group, "Eleanor, Avernus, and Tia, I apologize for suspecting you three. I'm sorry."

Bienfu immediately bowed after him," I must apologize as well; I'm deeply sorry, Lady Eleanor."

Eleanor's face beamed with joy, her eyes sparkling, "Very well, Apologies accepted all around."

Avernus crossed his arms, heaving a small, soft sigh, "Alright, Tia and I have pardoned your offenses."

Sounds of footsteps suddenly broke their conversation. Velvet braced herself for combat and gestured towards the door. She kicked the door, and the team flooded into the room.

Velvet spotted their lost therions taking defensive position behind a humanmade barricade, "So, you all got away." She remarked emotionlessly.

Kurogane grumbled in his echoing voice, "It was all I could do to flee."

Avernus's eyes caught a glimpse of Kamoana trying to shimmy her small body through the metallic legs of Kurogane. She glanced at them with her eyes that were glossy with tears. Kamoana quickly broke down into tears, "I was so scared!"

Eleanor whirled to her side, "It's okay now, dear. I won't let them cause you any more pain." She comforted her.

"Medissa was the one who saved us," Kamoana informed them.

Avernus eyes skipped over Medissa, "Thank you for your help."

Medissa gave him a bitter smile, "I could never forgive them for involving children, that's all."

Kamoana noticed Avernus's armatized form. Her eyes glittered, "Wow, you're so handsome… and pretty now!"

The Shepherd glanced at her with a dreamy look, then let out a heavy sigh, "Sheesh, you mean I wasn't handsome, to begin with…"

A sound of shrieking resonated from the other side of the dark corridor. Avernus squinted into the gloom, "That's the Prince and Griffin."

Velvet shoots the duo a cold grin, "Managed to avoid capture, huh?"

Griffin flew off and landed on Avernus's arm, gripping his palm firmly as he screamed in triumph, "I'm happy to see you too, buddy. But I can fly now."

The therion fixed his glare on Avernus, eyes feeling gloomy. Avernus grinned widely, stroking Griffin's soft and puffed head, "Don't worry, we'll fly together one day."

Prince Percival broke into a smile, shifting his gaze from Griffin and Avernus to Velvet, "As did you. You did well to avoid Artoirus and his forces."

Eleanor broke off to Avernus's side, "Lord Artoirus is here?"

Prince nodded grimly, "He is. I overheard some exorcists mention it."

Contempt flited across Velvet's face, "Artorius…" she growled his name before wresting herself under control.

Eizen dashed to her side as he knocked into Avernus, his face was tight with distaste, "If you want to die, do it alone. We're saving the therions before anything else."

Laphicet slid his way near Velvet, looking straight up to her with pleading eyes, "Besides, we're so close to deciphering the ancient book…"

Velvet lapsed into a moment of morose silence, "I know…" she muttered regretfully, then nodded, "We'll escape from the rear docks. Follow me."

Magilou rolled her eyes with wicked-intent, a mischievous smile bloomed on her face, "Watch out, Prince. You are not a therion. If Griffin gets there first with Avernus, we're leaving you behind."

The prince gasped and blinked, "U-understood."

Kurogane quickly flounced to Rokurou. He extended his arms, offering him a silvery longsword, "Rokurou, take this Stormquell. I made it with the orichalcum you gave me."

Rokurou's face beamed with energy, his eyes assertively and fanatically gazed upon the new Stormquell, "You actually did it!"

Kurogane straightened his armored body, "I abandoned all desire and forged it with a clear mind. You will find no harder sword in all the world." He said pridefully.

Rokurou gave him a firm nod, "I'll use it well, Kurogane."

Avernus's gaze leered the shining sword, "that makes me wish you could've made me a longsword too."

"I thought you preferred staffs, spears, and short swords." Kurogane wondered.

Avernus rose his shoulders, jerking his chin to the side, "Who knows, you might've surprised."

Velvet shot a glare at them, "Everyone, our job is done! Fall back to the entrance!"

They all stormed back to the entrance. After passing through dark corridors, they managed to find their way back to the main hall. To their surprise Benwick as standing among the broken pieces of the main door, his faces shadowed by anxiety, eyes darkened by panic, "Eizen, there's trouble!" He reached out to the reaper as soon as he laid his eyes on him, "The enemy found the Van Eltia! There is galley blocking our exit, and several more are heading this way now!"

Eizen's gesture scrambled, "Set sail, now!"

They pranced to the door. Avernus looked over his shoulder and noticed Velvet and Laphicet were standing still. His body snapped back with jaw clenching, "That stupid girl!"

Suddenly, a group of praetors pounced from the balcony. A trail of corruption steamed from Velvet's left hand. She poised herself into a battle stance, "Forget me! Take the Van Eltia and leave, now!" she ordered, stridently.

Avernus's radiating figure stopped beside her, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Velvet's gaze fell on Shepherd's eyes, "If I don't take these out, they'll sink Van Eltia from afar, and if you don't destroy that ship, our struggle will mean nothing!"

Eizen clicked his tongue in anger and turned to Benwick, "Raise anchor! We'll make it through somehow!" He then strutted towards Avernus, fixing his eyes on him, "You'll protect my ship at all costs, do you hear me?"

Avernus let out a heavy sigh and shook his head briefly and violently. "Fine! Just… don't die!"

He stormed off towards the ship as the rest squared off against the exorcists. After the therions reached the Van Elta, Avernus stopped and stooped over Kamoana, resting his hands on her small and skinny shoulders. The little girl's head straightened up, glancing at the glittering eyes of the Shepherd, "Listen carefully, Kamoana; promise me that you'll drink your medicine, promise me that you'll dry your hair after each bath, promise me that you'll listen to Eleanor and Medissa…"

Kamoana eyes shadowed by fear, "Y-you're scaring me…" her body and voice shuddered. Suddenly Avernus embraced her in a tight hug, shutting his eyes as he rested his cheeks against hers. "You'll not alone, Kamoana. Everyone loves you, me, Eleanor, Medissa, Velvet, Laphicet, Dyle… everyone." He whispered, then slowly moved away, slowly, "Never forget that."

She cluelessly nodded with her moisty eyes. Avernus glanced at Medissa, which she understood the gravity of the situation, bowing her head firmly and instantly. Avernus rose up from his knees, "Medissa, you may have lost your child, but Kamoana is your second chance." He breathed heavily as he suppressed his sadness, "Don't lose it."

Medissa bit her lips as tears crept in her eyes, reaching out and squeezing his hands in parting, "Thank you, Shepherd."

Avernus's gaze swept over the crew of Van Eltia, "Hold your heads up high, my friends." He declared to them, a wave of wistful glances from the pirate band waved over him.

Breaking his gaze, he rocketed himself towards the air and targeted the massive ship that was blockading their escape route. Avernus whipped his staff and clenched the middle handle. As the sun completely sank into the clouds, his weapon glimmered, its body sparkled blinding light and extended bigamously as Avernus channeled more mana, groaning in pain and gritting his teeth.

Several barrages of crystallized artes were fired from the ship, passing and missing left and right. Avernus's face wrinkled, his eyes squinted at the vessel, his groan distinct, echoing in the sky like music in a theater. He moved his now mile-longed staff towards his back, arching it to gain momentum. The shining blade curved back like a long whip and fell on its end, nearly touching the water.

" **Final Blade!** "

Avernus scythed his weapon towards the ship. The sword emanated a muffing sound as it sliced the air, trailing a glamourous and shining arch like a blue rainbow, obeying the laws of gravity and falling like an enormous guillotine blade on the ship. The vessel bent under the massive force of the weapon and began to carve in half. A terrible eldritch wail of Iron and wood bending echoed as the blade sliced Abbey's ship in half and sank into the ocean, creating a large and spectacular wall of water, passing through the wreckage of the boat.

Avernus breathed in an out, he sneaked a glance on the deck of Van Eltia, watching Kamoana as she punched a fist of victory into the air, jumping in joy.

"I'll miss you all," Avernus muttered himself, gazing guiltily at Van Eltia.

He broke his eye contact and flew back towards the shore, swallowing a deep and heavy sorrow in his throat.

Abruptly, he felt Eleanor in his bond, struggling to reach him, " _Avernus, we're going to the front docks to escape. We need your help!"_ She desperately reported.

His senses tingled once again. This time, Laphicet's mind glided into his own, " _I'm worried, Avernus. Velvet is acting strange, and no one cares. I know she can cut her way through this, but…_ " The depression loomed over their bond.

Avernus groaned in anger, " _Don't worry. I'm on my way_."

He landed swiftly on his feet, readying himself to storm the inner sanctum and put an end to all.

But suddenly his legs lost traction, his body went numb and froze in its place like a statue.

His face paled, eyes widening in shock, "WHAT?!"

His motor skills and functions ceased. Avernus's eyes squinted in and out as his gaze shot all over the place in horror.

"Tia, what is going on?!" he inquired hastily.

A shining orb darted from his body. His glimmering posture reverted to normal. Tia abruptly appeared in front of him. However, this time, her outfit returned to its original glory, a long mesh cloak with golden armor and chains, floating in the air. Her eyes roamed over him, "Do not struggle, Avernus." Her voice pierced his already shattered psyche.

Avernus clenched his jaw, teeth visible, "What is the meaning of this?! Unbind me this instant!"

Tia tossed him a wink, opening her hands and gesturing femininely towards his front. She traced a portal with her hand. A tear opened up. Avernus's brows wrinkled as his friends came into view; They trudged through their fallen enemies. Instantly, Velvet looked up and glared daggers at someone on the balcony.

Tia swiped her hand to the right, bringing the picture over towards the other side; Artorius and Shigure appeared, with the latter jumping down as Rokurou charged at him with his new blade drawn and his daemon eye flickering a crimson light.

Avernus's face anguished, twitching his muscles, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!" he desperately shouted, his voice shrilled.

Tia's face slackened as she glanced back at his face, "For a reckoning that will shake the Heavingly Realm."

"What nonsense are you babbling about?!" Avernus growled in pain as he struggled to move his arms, "Release me, god damn it!"

Tia glided towards him. She rested her soft hands on his sweaty cheeks, glaring warmly, "Oh, my Avernus, you followed my every whim without knowing who I truly really was. You thought you broke your bond, but I was with you all along, the time you were stranded in the forest, the time that Velvet took you in, and nursed you back to health. Those nights that she was awake near your bed. Hoping to see your face, shining her day in the morning… The night that her life torn from her. I was there, my Little Shepherd."

Avernus huffed in anger, his nostrils flaring.

Tia slowly let go of his face, floating backward, "You carried me all the way here to this continent, to fix the things happened that were never meant to happen." She pinwheeled around him, her silky cloaking trailing behind her, "I was your god, your sibling, yet you wanted to discard me when it hit you that you weren't good enough to be a Shepherd. But you can never escape me. My wish is the only resolve this world needs." She neared her lips to his ear, "Do you see? Even when you rebel, you're doing my will."

Avernus's eyes darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, "I don't care who and what you are! Why are you stopping me?! Their lives are… in danger! What have they done to you?!"

She gazed over the tear in time and space, watching Rokurou clashing against Shigure, "They were good assets, but they were of no further use. Their short life has run its course."

"Why them?! How their deaths will serve whatever pathetic goal you have in your mind?!" the words nearly lost in his breathy and rash voice.

"They've traced their paths along the Mobius strip. This is where their journey ends." She declared, he sooth voice turned to a cruel and frosty tone.

Then, they both saw; the room flashed, and a familiar figure appeared, levitating above the ground. Avernus squinted to the image assertively.

In a second, devastation yawned like a pit inside him, black and bottomless as he laid eyes on the entity, "Innominat…" Avernus murmured in horror.

Tia raised her brows as they both gazed upon the human body of the Empyrean, he had the figure, face, hair, and the eyes of Laphi; Velvet's murdered brother.

"Is it strange to you? When the Empyreans are reborn, they replicate the sacrifice to tie themselves better to the physical world." She tossed a sadistic grin at him, "You are a clueless little thing."

Avernus gasped, glowering at Tia, "But why he is awake?! We took all the therions away!"

Tia rested her hand beneath her chin, "No, Avernus, he is not fully awake, and it was never about the amount of malevolence the therions devoured and funneled into the earthpulses. It was all different types of malevolence that existed," she held a glare with his eyes, "Greed, conceit, lust, cowardice, selfishness, obsession. These six Innominat had already obtained by the time we managed to steal the therions away. Which left them with just the two that your precious Velvet carries inside of her; despair and hate."

Avernus bared his teeth in anger, "Did you know about this?!"

Tia gently nodded, "Yeah, I knew everything…but it doesn't matter now. The point is I need you alive, and I can't risk your precious life protecting vermins like Velvet and her band of misfits."

Avernus watched Velvet desperately attacking Innominat.

His body shook with painful sobs, "I belong to that band of misfits!" He rebelliously stirred his muscles, "T-those people… they are my family!"

A loud cry resounded all around, he yelled frantically, like a wounded feral animal, forcing his legs and arms to move forward. Inch by inch, his feet slid across the ground. Tia watched him astonishingly, "Impressive… Even my power can't completely hold you down. But I didn't expect less from the son of two realms…"

Avernus redoubled his efforts, turning his face sluggishly towards Tia, glaring with contempt, "You made a single mistake, Tia."

She curved a brow, puckering up her lips, "And that is?"

His eyes flickered with silver light, "You didn't bind my mouth: Hear me the fountain of creation; cleave my lost soul from the branch and let it wither in this wicked sea of desperation!" Avernus recanted in defiance. Tia's face darkened with wrath. Their bond instantly cracked and shattered into small, shimmering glitters with an incredible force.

Free of Tia's influence, Avernus surged forward, grabbing his staff along the way. Suddenly, crimsoned chains tore from the wall, shackling his limbs and clasping his body to the hard stone, slamming as a loud bang resonated in the main hall.

Tia, limping and dazzled, rushed towards him with her clawed hand gesturing towards him, her chest heaving up and down in frustration, "I endured your game long enough, Avernus! Your petty actions are irrelevant; you can't beat me at my own game."

Avernus cracked a bitter and mocking laugh as his face glued sideways into the wall, "Why you don't kill me and be done with it?"

Tia's face tightened with distaste before schooling it into bland courtesy as the bonds tightened on Avernus, and he silently moaned in pain.

"Ah, I don't want to kill you…" Tia curled her clawed fingers further, stiffening them, "… But you can be stopped! And you'll come to understand how oblivion can be a mercy." She closed the gap between her mouth and his face, blowing her breath onto his skin, "You will spend the eternity buried beneath the earthpulses, praying for the merciful release of a death, that will never come."

Avernus's eye caught a glimpse of Velvet's face that soaked with tears. His heart pounded against his chest, and a numbing pain enveloped his torso. Terror surged through his body, wild and sickening.

"Despair, Avernus. There is no escape."

"I'm sorry…" He murmured.

Tia gestured her ear towards him, "Hmm? Say that again?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you through all this…" he muttered more, his voice reeked of regret. "… Forgive me one last time…"

Tia's tense posture loosened up a bit, and she drew back a little… until Tia glanced at his hand that was holding his staff.

A bright, hot burst of anger rippled through her face, eyes scowling, and teeth-gritting as his blood ran through his staff. The weapon began to crack from top to bottom, glimmers of light radiated through the fissures. It suddenly hit her; Avernus had used the little amount of control he gained not to run away but to slash his wrist. His eyes flashed like a sea of thunder,

" ** _Final Sacrifice_** …"

Tia's brows knotted to their limits, her face twisted in unfathomable fury, "You dare!"

Rays of illumination shot from the weapon, a clamorous outburst wrapped the room in a boundless thunder strike. The area quaked, mortar, and burned grout rained down. Amidst the smoke, a lonely figure slumped, then heaved themselves around.

Rage beat a pounding drumbeat in Avernus's chest, breathing rasped and labored. He checked his body; bolts of lightning swept him up, curling around him like a gentle wave. His eyes abruptly fell on his staff, broken and ruined, he picked its smoldering remains, "I'm sorry, my friend…" he whispered in utter defeat. Shaking, he pushed himself to his feet, taking in the carnage all around him; the room was in shambles, and there was no sign of Tia.

The betrayal… anger burned inside of him, along with something else, something bright and electric. He remembered his final sacrifice, "I don't have much time…" he said to himself with a feeling of determination. His lifeforce began to burn away as the arte empowered him with the cost of his life as its fuel.

Like a candle, he burned brightly, before all coming to an end for him. The broken weapon radiated with blue light, coalescing a beam of electrification power into being. The blade of thunder gleamed in his hand.

" _For Velvet_ …"

A raging river of power thundered through his body. His skin blazed like the sun. His hair tie snapped away, his long hair loosened all over him, levitating around as magnetism streamed across them. He bolted, dragging a lightning trace behind him.

He raced towards the corridors and in a flash, reaching the inner sanctum.

The roam holed an endless pit, dragging and swallowing the Menagerie whole.

Magilou panicked, screaming in dismay, "This is bad! We're getting swallowed alive!"

Velvet in her broken and shattered psyche gestured her hand towards the small, floating figure in front of her, "Wait, I always… Everything I did, I did for you… How could you do this to me…"

Innominat carved a grin on his face, "It's because of what you 've done that I need to make…"

Suddenly, a crystalized lighting bolt hissed through the room and pierced the Emypyrean's chest, halting his robotic and emotionless speech.

The Empyrean lowered his glanced down to the arte that stuck in the place that his heart was supposed to be, "Ow…" he muttered, impassively.

Laphicet whirled his face towards the source. His breath escaped him, "Avernus?!" The little Malak bore witness into Shepherd's shining eyes, gasping.

"Now, Laphicet!"

His protégé gestured his arms straight up; conjuring a shield bubble around the team as draconic teeth rose from the abyss, locking into the magical barrier. Laphicet shot one last glance at Avernus as they sank into the blackness of the void.

"It is all on you, Phi." The malak's eyes moistened with tears, and his face grew somber, "…Protect your family." Avernus told him, smiling one last time before the portal closed with a chiming sound.

Then, a deadly silence fell upon the dank chamber. The last spark of chuckle dried on Avernus's face as his luminous gaze was locked onto the small figure of the Empyrean and then shifted to Artorius.

Abbey's leader squinted at Avernus, "Unfortunate…" He muttered and gazed at the Empyrean, "To me, Innominat."

Innominat whipped his head towards Avernus, A flicker of recognition darted across his boyish but emotionless face, "You're late to the party, as always..." The Empyrean uncaringly taunted him and glided back to Artorius, melting inside of his body.

Aroturius unsheathed his long sword, slowing pulling it out of its casing as the blade fractioned against it, screeching uncomfortably, "He is mine to deal with."

Small bolts of thunder glistened around Avernus, his eyes hidden behind his floating hair. He squeezed the broken handle of his staff, his lips sealed tight.

Shigure brandished the Stormhowl, an eager grin flashed in his face, "My gut tells me that you've already crossed some red lines… care to indulge me in your fight?" he playfully asked him.

"No, you're Rokurou's problem, not mine." Avernus frosty said as he gestured his arm to Artorius, pointing his finger at him. "He and his Empyrean, are mine."

Shigure clicked his tongue, shaking his head mildly to the sides, "Nah, can't let you do that."

The air tensed around them, and Shigure streaked in Avernus's direction. He probed his assault from the corner of his eyes. Avernus watched in slow motion. Shigure lunged toward him, and his sword was drawn. Avernus observed it all with a feeling of certainty.

Almost casually, Avernus stepped to one side so fast that a blue aura remained in his previous place. The God Blade tore through empty air.

The proud smile parched from Shigure's face, his eyes widened, "What?!"

Avernus coiled his hand into a fist and slammed it against Shigure's naked stomach, sending him flying backward into the wall behind him. His enormous body shattered the stones and disappeared into the gloom space behind the ruined wall.

Avernus stared into Artorius's dead, cold eyes. At that moment, his resolve was clear.

He disappeared into a flashing thunder. The electrifying bolt zigzagged before meeting Artorius's guard as an ear-splitting clink boomed through the dark cells of Titania. Their blades locked into one another, friction sharply, creating sparkles of thunder and heat. Shepherds held each other's gaze, pushing with all their magical and mythical might against their blades.

Artorius slightly narrowed his stare, "Do you still not know your own multitudes, Avernus? Can you not feel the sheer force of Innominat?"

"I only know that you must die. For her sake." Avernus shoved Artorius further, "So spare me your pointless lectures!"

Artorius scowled as he poured more energy, driving Avernus back a step, "You're boldness is commendable, sacrificing your life for total strangers. But you ruined it by traipsing where you do not belong."

Avernus bared his teeth in defiance. Another wave of tumultuous power surged like a savage ocean of storms inside of him, "I was never more sure of this but here, with them…" He twitched his beam blade around, shrilling against Artorius's sword, "…Was the place that I belonged!" With a shearing grasp, Avernus plunged away Arotius's sword, and like quicksilver, he winded up his blade, slashing a sizzling wound across Artorius's chest. The Abbey's Shepherd staggered; crimson blood oozed from the injury before quickly starting to heal.

A raging river of power thundered through him again as more of his lifeforce diverted into mana. Avernus lunged forward. Artorius raised his sword, but the electrical blade slammed into it, carrying both of them to the wall. The black stones shattered as Avernus rammed Artorius's body into them, advancing to the middle section of the prison. Dust, pebbles, and pieces of rock smashed all over the place until they came to a halt above a metal grate.

Artorius absorbed more power from Innominat, holding the Calamity Shepherd in his place and instantly, slid his sword from the side, dipping it into Avernus's shoulder, "Is this what you want for Velvet?" he suddenly blurted, throwing Avernus off as his pained stare turned to a glower, "Is this the future you want for her to live in? The world where men are slaves to their emotions, endlessly generating malevolence? Open your eyes, Avernus; you're doing more harm than good. Your actions have already stripped the lives of innocent people; Look at what you did to Teresa and Oscar…"

Driven by rage, Avernus gripped Artorius by the throat, lifting him and smashing him against the iron grate on the floor. Both of them plunged into the abyss below.

Avernus swiftly landed on his feet, but he lost track of Artorius in the darkness. Suddenly, the area lit up. He saw Artorius gesturing to his sides. Immediately, his senses picked up a sharp object coming from above. He evaded at the last second as the blade pierced the ground. He straightened up and noticed more conjured blades raining down on top of him.

"With a single stroke, I will carve death into your being," Artorius muttered his arte. Duplicated swords plummeted down on Avernus, trailing gold traces in the air. His chest heaved, pulling more stamina from his vigor. The time slowed down again; Avernus effortlessly dodged every blade until Artorius lunged at him.

Avernus tracked his jostling and lifted his sword at the last second, parrying his first strike. Their speed was synced, not one of them was faster than the other. Artorius marathoned at him for another hit. Avernus whirled toward his direction and deflected his attacks one after another.

" **Savage Wolf Fury**!" Artorius strident arte echoed in the pit, followed by a flash of light as he slammed his sword into the ground.

Artorius shifted to his back. The resulting smoke from his arte settled down.

To his surprise, Avernus walked out of the attack unscathed.

Artorius faintly groaned in annoyance, "You are persistent."

They held each other's glare. "Do you know what this place is, Artorius? This is the cell where you imprisoned your sister and tortured her for three years." He shook his head in dismay at Artorius, "What kind of animal does this to his flesh and blood?"

Artorius scowled. Avernus paused and bitterly chuckled, "I failed to protect her, and you betrayed her trust and destroyed her life. You know, this is almost fitting and poetic; you and I are going to die here, where our sins bear its weight on the world." Waves of electricity danced around his arms, "And then, she will be free."

Bellowing a war cry, Avernus whipped himself at Artorius and swung his weapon, colliding with his sword in full force. The resulting shockwave cracked the walls of Velvet's cell. Artorius's sword pulsed with a blinding light, then he quickly sidestepped, circling behind Avernus. He promptly whirled on top of Artorius, vaulting to the other side before the might of his full swing hit him in the vertebrae. The missing slash melted the blocks on the wall, turning them into wax.

"Their sacrifices were necessary, Laphi wanted peace for the world, and you're insulting his justified, pure intentions."

Avernus promptly landed on his feet and rushed forward at his opponent as he slowed the time once again. He whipped his long sword at Artorius. The beam blade left shimmering, trailing arcs in the air as it closed onto Artorius's face.

The head of the Abbey lunged back but not before the tip scored a line down his cheek, glistening with crimson blood. Avernus tossed a glanced back at Artorius.

"Do you think he wanted his sister to suffer?!" Avernus harshly threw his words at him.

Artorius touched a hand to his cheek, his glove reddened by drips of his blood.

Avernus swept a glare at him, "Celica gave you a home, she brought you into her family. And you answered her kindness by binding her reincarnation as a tool, killing her little brother, and enslaving her sister…"

His chest heaved with anger, "I can never forgive you… ever!"

The wound on Artorius's face healed. His cold eyes held the burning wrath of his glare, "Is that all you think? Clearly, you're not fit to be a Shepherd. Someone with such firey emotions running wild is a clear and present danger to humanity…" Artorius coldly enunciated and surged towards him in a blur of bloody cloak and a scratched face. Avernus gritted his teeth and braced himself as Artorius bore down on him. His eyes were lit with incandescent rage.

Just in time, Artorius sword plowed into his body, Avernus spend the last drop of his mana, sidestepping to the right… and Artorius rushed past. His white cloak brushed his face.

Avernus pivot behind him, before he had a chance to whip around and use any form of Innominat's power to counterattack.

"You're dead!" In a rush of adrenaline, he raised his blade and sank it deep into his back. The sword pierced Artorius's body, and he shuddered in pain,

"Got you."

But in a flash, Artorius wheeled around surprisingly, slashing his sword into Avernus's side. Blood splashed as Avernus reeled and dazed around. His face wrinkled in excruciating pain, letting out a cry of pain that darted up towards the ceiling.

Avernus stumbled back, clutching his wound, and breathing erratically. He straightened his head up before watching Artorius stabs his sword into his chest, tearing through flesh, burrowing past his ribcage.

A gray, buzzing static subsumed his vision like an angry swarm as an unfathomable agony roared through his chest. Avernus gasped for air, but all he felt was cold steel, slashing pain that was consuming his body from the inside out. He curled his fingers around the blade, coughing blood as he defiantly pulled it away, and subsequently, flinching and falling to the ground.

Artorius shot a dismissing glare at him, "You just proved me right, Avernus. You are nothing but a thrall to your emotions, just like Velvet." He slammed his sword to the ground, "With the danger of people such as you falling prey to their sentiments, I'm certain that Innominat's ritual must be completed at the earliest convenience."

With a bright gleam, Innominat emerged. He glared miserably at Avernus's broken body, "You could've won. You had the upper hand if you fought with a clear mind, free from the unnecessary surge of emotions." He jerked his head to the side, "Yet you relentlessly wasted your precious arte on a pointless uncalculated struggle." A sadistic and frosty smile flashed on Innominat's face, "You could've never helped anyone, Avernus. You're weak, miserable, and a misguided being."

Avernus coughed up blood, his face pale from the absence of vitality, "I've read your notes, Artorius. I know the pain of failing your loved ones…"

Artorius narrowed his icy eyes, grunting audibly at this unwelcoming, and untimely remembrance. Avernus swept his glance at him, "You're a dead man, Artorius. There is nothing left behind those frozen eyes; I suggest you kill yourself and save Velvet the headache of coming after you."

"Why do you think that birds fly?" Artorius abruptly asked.

Avernus suddenly laughed, blood streamed from his mouth, "Ah… it is my turn for that famous question… Birds fly because they want to fly. They have wings, and they want to know what those wings can do. Once they've tasted the delight of flying, they have to fly, because for a bird not to fly would be denying themselves their happiness." Avernus paused and stared blankly into the broken ceiling,

"But it all starts with birds wanting to fly." He continued and tilted his head at Artorius's impassive face, "Your ideal world is flawed because you think the world only needs "reason" to be ideal. It needs emotions and free will to be complete." He gasped, vomiting more crimson blood, "Reason without emotion is emptiness. Emotion without reason is anarchy." Avernus threw one last glance at them,

"Both without free will is lifeless."

Avernus rested his head flatly against the cold, chilling stones, "Don't worry, Velvet. Laphicet has this under control…" His bloody lips curved into a smile, "May the sun ever warm your face, and the countless stars ever guard your sleep… and your heart filled with love and happiness."

His eyelids fell, his essence surrendered to the darkness, numbing to the passage of time, Avernus drifted aimlessly through the silent void.

Innominat glided over his body, glaring at him assertively.

"Are you not going to finish him?" Artorius inquired.

The Empyrean floated to his side and grabbed the ruined staff, his eyes flashed balefully, "No, I need the earthpulse to memorize his agony and death on its own."

He tilted his weapon around,

"My sister needs to see and feel the consequences of her actions."

A dark portal appeared beneath the Empyrean. His little body melted into the infinite darkness.

Artorius warped to the top, leaving Avernus for dead in the dark, cold, and lonely cell.

In the freezing, dreamless sleep, a familiar voice gradually made his awareness to trickle back.

Small footsteps resonated around, a fiery heart reached out to him.

A smoothening, girlish voice from his memories screamed,

"Master!"

* * *

 **Next on Chapter XXXV:**

At the world's end, when all hope is lost, what can save the heart of the Wolf? As a thunderbolt rages through the sky, the truth of the world reveals itself, for a common purpose between despair and hope that will span the millennia.

Be sure to check out: **White Light**

* * *

Notes: I've made some arts for AltBX in my Tumblr account: blog/kaiser-dracon

Now, here comes the video song. I will say no more, go to youtube and search for **"Alternative Berseria The X: The Journey Home"**


	35. White Light Part I

**Chapter XXXV: White Light Part I**

Laphicet jerked awake from a sluggish sleep, head roiling with the pain of using too much energy. His eyes fluttered sleepily, and he gave a pained moan as he straightened up. Laphicet noticed Eleanor, crouching beside him.

Her solicitous eyes beamed slightly, "You're awake! I'm glad to see you're okay." Eleanor swept a glance around the area, "It looks like we got sucked into the earthpulse."

Laphicet gaze shifted between Eleanor's eyes, "Are you all right, Eleanor? What about everyone else?!" he queried hastily and worryingly.

Eleanor looks away, swallowing hard, "I'm fine…"

Laphicet rose up on his feet. He inquisitively scanned their surroundings, darkened sky, levitating rocky islands floating around, and streams of magic energy with muffled whispers in the air. They were trapped within the earthpulse. Suddenly a deep chill shuddered through him as his skin burst into goosebumps. He recalled Avernus' last words,

" _It's all on you, Phi. Take care of your family_."

He unintentionally reached out and squeezed Eleanor's hand, "Where is Avernus?"

Biting her lips, Eleanor gave him a brief, regretful smile, "Avernus didn't come down with us. He… He is probably fighting Artorius as we speak."

She then looked over his shoulders. Laphicet whipped his face around. For a moment, his face glowed with a relieved smile before darkened into the gloom; Velvet was glued to her spot, staring blanking, muttering broken sentences and jumbled words in a senseless tone, "Kill… Kill… I killed… He killed… so many… Murdered… Slaughtered… It was all for him… We killed for… him…"

Laphicet leaped out of his spot on the ground. A haunted expression flitted across his face as he focused more on Velvet. She was delirious, almost all of her facial expression was gone, and continued her lifeless mumbling. She whined at each word, humming breathlessly as if she was constantly choking.

"But he said I was… ugly… Nothing… All for nothing… I can't… I have to kill… Die…Die…"

"Velvet…" Laphicet called out to her, tearing her from the delusions and back to reality.

Velvet whirled her head at Laphicet, "You're awake. Come on. We're leaving. I have to kill them."

Laphicet glanced innocently at her, "But Innominat is your…"

Velvet's eyes burned up in a fury, pouncing at Laphicet, "It's just an illusion! A fake! A trick!" she screamed, madly in denial.

Abruptly, Velvet paused her tantrum, and a sinister expression took over her face, "Or… what if it was him? Then that means he betrayed me, doesn't it?"

Laphicet ruefully stared at her soundlessly. Velvet tilted her head at the little malak, frowning menacingly, "You think I can't kill a traitor like him? Why? Why wouldn't I?" Velvet closed her distance, and immediately lunged at him, grabbing his small shoulders, and shaking his body in an outburst, "Just how many do you think I've killed…" You who watched me do it?"

Laphicet shut his eyes and jerked back, dropping his head apologetically. Eleanor rushed to them, but a shiny bubble shot out of the ground, blooming into a flash.

" _Laphi… Time to wake up_."

Laphicet and Eleanor winced at hearing the familiar, yet kinder and smoothening voice of Velvet. The light went away, and moving images of younger Velvet and her brother arose before their vision. Laphicet's eyes widened shockingly,

"Innominat?!" he breathily and hastily observed and turned his head back at Eleanor. She gave Laphicet a ponderous look as their eyes met, "No, this is different. A…A vision of the past, maybe?"

Their glances bounced back wondrously at the sight of a young, compassionate, and a loving sister taking care of her little brother. Laphicet eyes focused on a face he'd never expected to see.

Suddenly, Velvet clawed the scene, letting out a bloodlust scream. The bubble tore in half and dissolved into nothingness.

Velvet instantly whipped her head around, maliciously grinning, "Did you see? I killed him! It was easy! Avernus thinks I'm not used to it, but I'll show him that he's wrong!" she manically rushed to Laphicet, he took a step back. "Use your power; get us out of here."

For a moment, dread swirled in Laphicet's guts. He never truly saw the Lord of Calamity's brutal side, especially not beside the vision of her younger self when he could compare them. Laphicet collected himself, holding the gaze of Velvet with his calm and determined eyes, "No! We've got to find the rest."

Velvet's face scrunched into fury. She marched at Laphicet, and grabbed his head violently, holding it down in a submissive stance, "I said; get us out of here, now!"

Following her scream, Laphicet hopelessly gestured his hand to the sides. A ball of light flickered, but nothing happened. Eleanor paced to them, raising her hand and slapping Velvet in a flash. "Enough!" she yelled.

Velvet quickly grabbled Eleanor by her collar, nearly pulling her off her feet and frantically glared at her in the eyes, "They're the one who needs to be stopped!" Velvet trailed off, "Isn't that right?! I'll kill them… I'll kill them all…!"

A deadly silence veiled over them. Eleanor patted Velvet on her shoulder, "You must calm down," she advised serenely.

Velvet pushed away Eleanor, clenching her jaw. Suddenly, her face went impassive, devoid of all emotions, "…Fine, I'll come down and look for an exit. That's what you want, right?"

The Lord of Calamity took off. Laphicet and Eleanor scrambled after her, but their eyes caught something small lying on the ground. Laphicet took a moment to collect it, his eyes gloomed as he recognized Velvet's hair comb. He picked it up, pressing it against his chest in a regretful gesture. Laphicet raised his head, watching Eleanor motioning him calmly after her,

"Laphicet, you should rest within me for a while."

The young malak fiercely shook his head in response, "No, and If I hide, it'll hurt Velvet even more since Avernus is not here…."

Eleanor's brows darted up for a moment. Laphicet wilted, "Do you think he…"

Eleanor nodded reluctantly, casting a hopeful glance at Laphicet, "I'm sure he's fine… I'm alive, which means he's still alive."

Laphicet gave Eleanor a brisk nod in return. Uncertainty with a small hint of anticipation surged up inside him, "Then I should at least be at her side like Avernus always does… until he comes back."

Eleanor gave him an affectionate look, "You have become stronger, Laphicet."

His heart hammered in his chest, fumbling the comb in his hand. "I haven't, and I hate it, but there's nothing I can do now… I wish Avernus was here."

Eleanor glanced at him with determination, "Yes, you are, Laphicet. Otherwise, Avernus wouldn't have said that."

Laphicet stiff expression eased up a little. Eleanor firmly continued, "You're doing it right by being near her. Having someone close can be all the help you need sometimes. So, keep an eye on Velvet while we search for the others. Just remember; you're not alone; I'll always be with you."

His face beamed, smiling widely, "Thanks, Eleanor…"

"HAAAA!"

Abruptly, their brief moment of closeness was disrupted by Velvet's battle cry. They scrambled to her position. Laphicet channeled magic through his fingertips, and Eleanor swirled her spear around. As they moved up the path, they saw Velvet slashed a daemon; cutting it in half and kicking the remains down to the Abyss below.

Laphicet let out a silent hum and jerked back as he glanced at Velvet's wrathful eyes. Their gazes locked into another until another orb came out of the ground, and expanded into a magnificent veil. It showed another glimpse of the past like a theater.

Velvet uncaringly glared while Laphicet and Eleanor shifted their attention to the lonely man on the ground, leaning frustratingly at a tree. Their eyes widened together at the same time; although younger, they immediately recognized Artorius. As the memory went on, a village girl rushed to his side. She nervously looked around and sat beside him, offering her help while Artorius refused, mumbling that he had failed his master.

" _My wings are weak; it doesn't matter anymore_ …"

Amidst his grief, the girl smiled profoundly. Laphicet and Eleanor felt that their souls lifted at her warm affection. The girl talked about one of her unique cuisines and asked him if he would join her for dinner. Her kindness melted the dark, hopeless shell of Artorius as his eyes flickered with aspiration. But he resisted, even his empty stomach growled. Her eyes gleamed, and she then gave him a fresh, red apple, ignoring his woeful expressions, " _Once your belly is full of warm food, you'll be able to pick yourself back up_."

The girl yanked his arm, forcefully placing the fruit inside of his hand. With a delighted look and eyes glimmering with fire, she dug into his dimed soul,

" _I can feel it. Your body is shouting, "I want to live_!"

However, Artorius rebutted her kindness, wearing his defeated cloak once more, " _I'm a disgrace… I don't deserve to live_ …"

The girl, unfazed by his despairing rant, maintained her bright expression, " _Is life something you have to earn? To deserve_?"

Her optimistic yet straightforward argument left Artorius doubting his self-condemnation. Having nothing to add to his pessimistic debate, she took the lead, burning away the murkiness of his soul, " _These feelings are natural. You ear when you're hungry, and cry when you're sad. Feeling these things is proof that we're alive_." She stood on her feet, offering her hand to the young exorcist, " _What's your name? Mine is Celica. Celica Crowe._ "

Her liveliness washed away his despair. Artorius graciously accepted, curling his hand over hers, standing up, " _I'm an exorcist, Artori… No, Arthur. I'm Arthur_."

Out of the blue, Velvet ripped the memory veil, tearing it apart as her dark red claws burned with malevolence.

"Artorius!" The scene disintegrated as she screamed madly. Laphicet dashed to her side, but a known voice drew their attention away from Velvet's enragement.

"…What in the world was that?" Rokurou shouted. Laphicet and Eleanor whipped their heads toward him.

Laphicet's eyes gleamed with hope as he glanced behind them, "Rokurou, Eizen!"

The two brothers-in-arms reached their position. Rokurou shook his head slightly, "That was Artorius, and he called himself Arthur…"

Eizen rubbed his chin, staring thoughtfully, "The Earthen Historia... They say that events on the world's surface cast imprints on the earthpulse that runs below."

Rokurou folded his arms, nodding, "In other words, an illusion of the past."

Velvet suddenly spoke, breaking her hardened silence "…It's not an illusion. That was my sister." She trailed off again, staring blankly into the ground, "So, he managed to fool her too. Yes… Yes, Shepherds… like Avernus fooled me…that must be it. They lie, they scheme to get to what they want… Avernus must've tricked her too. That's why she freed me from the prison…" she mumbled breathily and callously.

Laphicet clenched the hair comb firmly as she strutted up the path. Eleanor turned to Rokurou, "Have you recovered from your wounds?" she alarmingly asked.

The swordsman cocked his head and grinned haughtily, "Yup. Tough as nails, that's ol' Rokurou."

Eizen stepped closer, giving him a meaningful look. The smile dried on Rokurou's lips, and he reverted to his common expression, "I'm more worried about Velvet, is she okay?"

Laphicet bit his lips, staying silent while Eleanor curled her fingers into a fist. She glanced down, "How could she be okay? Innominat is reborn, and it's her little brother!"

Eizen crossed his arms, uncertainty flitted across his face, "Let's worry about ourselves for now. This earthpulse is completely under Innominat's domain. We can think of it as an extension of his body."

Laphicet acknowledged, regarding the rest of his friends with a grim glance, "Yeah, which means my power won't get us out of here."

Eizen gave them an understated, cautious look, "Be wary, Innominat may be the one showing us these memories. Remember, he's after Velvet and the two types of malevolence inside her. If Avernus cannot kill Artorius and Innominat… we may be able to use that against the Empyrean to get us out of here."

Laphicet suddenly shot a fit of glaring anger at Eizen, "What are you saying? Just use her?"

Eleanor stepped up, "I'm sure Avernus will succeed, I'm still alive and feeling well, and that means…"

Eizen shifted his eyes to Eleanor, cutting her off, "That means nothing. He would not endanger your lives on a possible losing battle."

Eleanor shuddered in fear, eyes focusing on the pirate, pleading for an answer, "What do you mean?!"

"He broke off your squire bond before taking on Artorius."

"That's not possible!" Eleanor revolted, clenching both of her fists.

Eizen held her imploring glare, "Can you two feel his presence?"

Eleanor gasped, squinting her eyes, struggling to find a trace of Avernus in her psyche. After a brief moment, her eyelids stuttered in fear, "I-I can't…"

Laphicet took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching among the ocean of magic for his spark. He groaned, pressing his teeth. A minute had passed, and his eyes opened with a hint of fright.

Eizen waved his hand, shrugging them off, "Then it's a no. Even if he fails, he already bought us some time, and we can use Velvet to find a way to escape the earthpulse."

Laphicet scowled, gesturing angrily at Eizen, "Avernus would never permit that!"

"I know. But he's not here, is he?" Eizen said, coldly. Laphicet turned to Velvet as she took her distance, his gaze skimmed over her.

Rokurou heaved a small sigh, "We have to keep moving. Nothing will be gaining by staying here." He rolled his eyes, "And we need to look for Magilou. Even she doesn't deserve to be stuck here forever."

They trailed behind Velvet, keeping a bit of distance. Rokurou exhaled, turning to Eleanor, "How long do you think she'll last?"

Eleanor met his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"A blade can't just be hard. It's got to be flexible, or it'll snap the first time it meets an unexpected force. Hardness alone won't save Velvet from breaking. If she keeps being shaken up like this, she won't be able to handle it." Rokurou explained, sending concerning vibes to Eleanor and Laphicet.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Eleanor asked worryingly.

Eizen shook his head to the sides, "No, if she breaks, that's it. Until then, we will continue with our mission."

Laphicet slid closer to Eizen, "Why can't we help her?! She is suffering, and it is too much!"

The reaper scowled, "If you let sympathy fog your vision like Avernus, you can end up crushing yourself against a reef."

Laphicet face twisted in ire, "Avernus is not dead!" He lashed out, glaring Eizen with his hands balled tightly into fists.

Eleanor flashed vexingly before pressing her lips, "Avernus didn't feel pity for Velvet, he… he loved her! There's a world of difference between sympathy and love, Mr. heartless pirate!"

Eizen groaned, drumming his fingers against his crossed arms. The weight of the silence that followed Eleanor's words pressed down on everyone.

Rokurou turned to Laphicet and Eleanor, looking amiable, "That's true. I'm sure if he was here, he would've thought of something. Even so, Velvet wouldn't care that much." He sighed and placed his hand on his chest "…But it was inevitable; Avernus or not, her fate will be something she'll have to decide for herself."

Laphicet straightened himself up, cocking his head, "Then I have a decision of my own to make: I won't give up on Velvet. No matter what." He declared firmly.

Rokurou and Eizen gave him a confirmative look, "Do what you have to, we won't stop you."

Laphicet quickly scrambled to Velvet, flaunting side by side before entering a blue portal, and into the unknown.

* * *

The time lost its meaning. He took in a smooth and delicate feeling of hot air. A pleasant heat filled his chest like he had been running; only he didn't feel tired or winded. The cold air of Velvet's cell had been replaced with warmth steam as his soul flew off with it. He thought the afterlife couldn't be more comfortable, floating in nothingness, wrapped up in a warm blanket, safe and sound.

The long rest had finally come.

Suddenly, bright bursts of light filtered through his eyelids, as someone opened a door that let light in. Sounds of obscure giggles and meows pulled him slowly from the bliss of his seemingly eternal rest.

With a shearing gasp, Avernus plunged back into his body. He instantly opened his eyes as he jerked awake from his sleep. His back immediately slipped and submerged inside water. He quickly raised his head above, gasping for air and trying to get his bearings. He took a moment to gape at his surroundings: the steam nearly filled the place, he squinted his eyes, but he could make out a small creature, running around the edge of the pool of hot water he was in.

It certainly felt like a hot spring.

"You're awake, meow!" the fluffy creature observed, flapping its arms.

"A Katz?" he blinked, " _Do they have Katz in the afterlife_?" he mumbled, raising a brow.

Avernus instantly remembered past events. Heart pounding against his ribs, he frantically ran his hands over his bare torso, feeling the smooth, unbroken skin of his chest and waist.

"Am I dead?" he wondrously asked.

Katz giggled, waving a towel in the air, "No, of course not, you meow! They brought you here to rest!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes, rubbing his back as he struggled to move closer, "They… who are they?"

Katz offered him the long white towel he was holding, "They're waiting for you, meow!" the creature dodged his question.

Avernus dazzlingly reached for his hand, accepting his gift, and Katz immediately disappeared into the steam. Still in shock, Avernus slowly came out of the pool. Wearing the towel, a strange sensation came over him; wearing only this towel was enough. He sighed, pressing a finger to his temple to stave off the magical properties of the cloth.

Suddenly his glance fell upon a new but familiar ready-to-wear outfit near the exit. The set was nearly identical to his regular clothes, except for the taller collar and a golden chain connecting between the two sides of the coat.

Brows knotted as he looked down at his suit, still torn and spattered with blood, lying on a nearby table. He let out a groan as he recalled Tia's betrayal and his failure to stop Artorius and Innominat. Avernus quickly put on the new clothes effortlessly and marched to the exit.

He dashed over to the door, but he realized that there wasn't a doorknob. He pushed it to no avail. Avernus breathed as a fresh sensation came over him. This place was familiar. Avernus instinctively fumbled his hand for a doorknob, and out of thin air, it appeared from his pure will. He wrenched the door open and dived inside.

As Avernus slipped into the hall, he was momentarily overwhelmed by the high ceilings, stained glass windows, and bright obsidian floors.

"Where the hell am I?"

Avernus dazzled by the marvelous architecture, and floating azure crystals, yet a mixed sense of belonging and nostalgia hit him hard. He moaned angrily as he could not relate to his feelings at all: he never been to this place before.

Immediately his gaze fell upon a platform in the middle. Avernus leveled a shrewd gaze at an older man sitting among some pillows and was smoking hookah. His gleaming green eyes narrowed.

The older man saw him, beckoning him closer, and gesturing him to sit.

Avernus let out a sharp gasp and stepped closer. He surveyed him: very short, wearing a blue vest, adorned with golden thunder-like ornaments over a white robe. He had white hair with one-piece tinted yellow, sticking up on top of his head in a shape of a lightning bolt. His bushy eyebrows nearly obscured his eyes.

The older man's lips curved into a soft, wistful smile. He again motioned him silently to sit. None of them spoke a single word; only the water bubbling sound of hookah could be heard. Avernus sank onto a pillow, cross-legged, across from him. His eyes never wavered from the older man.

The host had already poured him a glass of some drink. Avernus saw him picking up his shot. Avernus raised his glass to the older man's and reluctantly knocked the shot back, eyes watering as the drink seared down his throat.

"That's some strong stuff. Uhh…" Avernus murmured, shaking his head, and clearing his throat.

"Welcome to Heavenly Steps, pact keeper." The old man blew smoke, "…I'm Zenrus, the village chief, and currently, a guest at Heavenly Steps."

"I…"

Avernus opened his mouth, but Zenrus cut him short, "I know who you are, Avernus Diphda."

The shepherd raised his brows, giving him a wan flicker of a smile, then lowered his eyes, "Then I guess you know a lot about what I'm doing."

Zenrus gathered smoke in his mouth and blew some out slowly and steadily, "Yes, I've been waiting for you all these years. Even so, Zui Fuu thought it was futile. Although I hoped we could meet under different circumstances."

Avernus' body shook as he remembered his previous encounter, leaning as he was ready to take off after Velvet and the others, "I need to go back! My fam-" He gasped and paused, blinking, "My friends need me; their lives are in danger."

"Ah, yes. Your battle with the current pact keeper and Innominat…" Zenrus gently placed the hose back. "You don't need to concern yourself. The time passes very slowly here, and I assure you. Your…" Zenrus paused and cleared his throat, "…your friends are fine for the moment. The crucial matter is that you discover your true purpose and…" he raised his head, straightening himself up, "The truth of the world."

Avernus smiled bitterly as the thoughts of Velvet, Phi, Eleanor, and the rest of the crew trapped in the Innominat's fangs gnawed at him, "Thanks but I…"

Zenrus calm face quickly jerked his chin at him dismissively, "How can you protect others when you can't even protect yourself!"

Avernus took a shuddering breath, caught off guard by Zenrus's scolding remarks, "What are you…"

Zenrus immediately continued, "You didn't even ask who saved your life." Zenrus gestured behind Avernus, "There are people that care deeply about you, and you all you do is ignoring their feelings."

Avernus whirled his head back. A ripple of shock ran through his body. He instantly stood up on his feet. All of his face muscles stretched as he laid eyes on a young girl, silvered hair with hints of green and red, tied back in a ponytail, and wearing a red and white dress, was standing behind him.

"Lailah?!"

Her bright face darkened as she looked up. Lailah gasped ruefully, and she cast down her gaze. She tried to swallow a deep sadness in her throat, her body shivered, and she clenched her jaw. Then she straightened her spine and met Avernus' eyes,

"Why, master?! Just what do you think you're doing?!" her watery eyes pleaded at him.

Avernus' eyes grew hazy with regret, "I was… I…"

"You left me without saying goodbye, and when I found you after… after all these years, you were lying down in your blood!" The sadness gloomed her bright face even further.

A deep silence veiled over them. Zenrus moved to his side, hands locked on his back, "I found this young malak unconscious near the shore." Zenrus's lips curved into a sneer, "If it hasn't been for Zui Fuu and I… she would've died."

Avernus whirled his head in dismay, eyes clouded with concern, "Unconscious? Here? How?!"

"I… I sailed from the far continent…"

"Alone?!" Fear waged across Avernus' eyes.

"Yes… Alone. But I got shipwrecked near Midgand…" Lailah explained.

"Why, Lailah? I'm not worth it…"

Lailah huffed in anger, gripping her fists, "Because you're the one who found me and gave me my true name, master!" She pressed her chest, memories flashed in her eyes, "Among those closed hearts in the castle, you were the only one who stood by me. You taught me how to live my life, how to choose, and how to be responsible… So please don't tell me that you're not worth it… Because it's not for you to decide!"

Avernus clung into her soft but scolding stare, "I'm sorry, Lailah."

She gasped and broke off their eye contact. He took a step forward. Lailah whirled her head back sulkily.

"I was selfish," Avernus mumbled regretfully.

Lailah slowly turned her head toward him and darted an anxious glance back at Avernus, who gave her a grim nod and stepped forward, "I didn't think clearly. I thought I failed everyone back home. I ran away, assuming that you were better off without me…"

Lailah placed her hand on her chest, "But we didn't! We cared for you! More than you could think, master!"

Avernus stared down again at the floor, saying nothing. When he finally looked up, his eyes were pained and apologetic. "I never meant to worry anyone. But I put your life in danger… I messed up."

Lailah's gaze shifted between his eyes, and pain glanced across his face.

"I did the same thing… here, to my friends…" Avernus quickly turned to Zenrus. A memory haunted his eyes, "Tia… what happened to her? Where is she?"

Zenrus's smile faltered. Watching him be so stern, made Avernus go quiet immediately.

"Follow me," His voice tinged with bitterness. Zenrus gestured over the large door, and then it opened instantly. He urged Avernus and Lailah forward, following close on their heels as they tentatively approached Zenrus and the immense sets of steps that stretched to the top.

"This place is sealed tight. You don't need to worry about the intruders." Zenrus lips curled into a grimace. Avernus and Lailah couldn't help but felt the weight of whatever he wanted to share with them.

"Do you understand how the world works?" Zenrus calmly asked.

Avernus and Lailah glanced at each other, shaking their heads, "No."

Zenrus let out a soft groan, "Then you don't know what is the heavenly realm either…"

Avernus and Lailah's glances bounced back from another again, "No."

They walked straight up to the top, "The heavenly realm is where the seraphim reside. It is the first and true world. It's long existed way before your earthly world came into being." Zenrus explained serenely and fatherly.

Avernus trailed off, looking at the visible clouds in the sky, "Seraphim… I've read about them; they were like the ancient malakhims that existed several thousands of years before."

They reached a tall mirror, and Zenrus casually entered it. Avernus nodded to Lailah, and they both followed him to a circular hall. Lailah suddenly waved at a flying malak, "Hi!" she hailed heartily.

The malak sailed closer as its features became apparent; a white flying rappig, with blue tribal symbols all over her body, "Greetings, pact keeper." Her small, pig-like face moved up and down, "I'm Zui Fuu, a malak and former seraph." She then glanced at Lailah, "I hope you're feeling better, Ms. Lailah."

Lailah quickly nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you so much for your help!"

Avernus' gaze shifted between the three of them and then immediately bowed to his waist's full limit, arms locked beside his body, "I'm eternally grateful, and forever in your debt for saving Lailah." He expressed his gratitude, formally as he stayed in his stoop form.

Lailah's mouth half-opened while her eyes widened at Avernus' curtsy. Zenrus faintly smiled, "She is a pure malak. Traveling all this way just for a… human. It's what a close family will do for each other." Zenrus remarked.

Avernus straightened up, glancing profoundly at Lailah, "Yes, that's true. I was wrong to leave her. But I promise I will make it up."

Lailah blushed and clapped her hands, "Now, all we do is…"

Zenrus abruptly raised his hand, "Wait, there are matters that you must consider before leaving, pact keeper."

Avernus firmly gazed over the two seraphim assertively, eager to hear their story.

Zenrus pointed to a long, glass looking steps that stretched to the top and at the end, was an arch looking gate. "Can you see what's on the other side, Avernus?"

The shepherd squinted at the gate, brows knotting. He peered through the middle and caught glimpses of a world beyond, "There are… tall buildings, glimmering sky, roads paved with luminous stones… and creature flying around… shining dragons?"

Lailah tried to follow Avernus' gaze. But she shook her head. "I can't see anything." She said.

Zenrus kept slowly nodding his head. Avernus turned to him for answers.

"That's the Heavenly Gate, which only opens when certain precise conditions are met." Zenrus sighed in frustration, "But in tens of thousands of years, none have succeeded in opening the gate."

"Why is it important to be opened?" Avernus asked.

Zenrus remained silent, and Zui Fuu flew closer, "As a pact keeper, it is part of your duty to understand, and as a young malak Lailah, you have every right to know the true nature of the events which we have entangled you for a long time."

Avernus crossed his arms, and Lailah locked her hands in front of her body, eagerly waiting.

"Empyreans and malakhim once resided in the heavenly realm. At the time, they were known as seraphim. Malakhims are the seraphim who descended from the heavenly realm, and the Prime Lords who ruled over them eventually came to be called Empyreans."

Avernus glanced at Lailah from the corner of his eyes, his lips curled into a smile, "Told you; malak and seraphim are the same things…"

Zui Fuu cleared her throat to grab their attention, "After your world and humans were discovered, the first prime lord and her seraphim came down on the earth. She tested humans, and unfortunately… found them to be imperfect."

Avernus' facial feature flickered for a moment. Guessing her name wasn't hard, but he refrained from interrupting her.

"She imposed a rule, or it is better to say: cast a curse upon humanity. It made coexistence impossible. But, some seraphim truly believed they could coexist with humans, and descended to the surface, banding with like-minded humans. However, because of the curse, their cooperation came to a swift end. Even minor disputes gave rise to malevolence, and daemons and dragons quickly filled the land."

Lailah stepped closer, "Who was the first Seraphim?"

"She was known as Tiamat, the Great Mother of Creation." Zui Fuu replied.

Lailah cupped her hand over her mouth. She glanced shockingly at Avernus, "Is she talking about Lady Tiamat?!"

Avernus flashed a concerning look at Lailah as if he was already suspecting.

Zenrus looked up to him, "Ah, I know that look, young pact keeper."

Zui Fuu continued, "Her curse was for the humans to produce malevolence at the mere feeling of negative emotions, and sins. To the seraphim, malevolence is as poison. Thus, agreeing with Tiamat's move, the seraphim decided to eradicate the surface world, humanity included."

"Why they didn't go through with it?" Avernus asked.

"There did dwell among the seraphim those who desired coexistence with humankind. Thus, the other Five prime lords moved against Tiamat, and a battle ensued. They eventually managed to overcome Tiamat, sending her to the deepest, darkest depths of the earth. Those more merciful seraphim made a bet with the ones who were in the heavenly realm that like Tiamat, sought annihilation. They wanted to prove they could overcome the malevolence and live among the humans."

Avernus slowly shook his head to the sides, "…I guess it didn't end well."

The blue markings on Zui Fuu's body flickered, "The daemons shredded the malakhim who loved humanity, and the dragons devoured the humans who trusted the malakhim. To combat malevolence, Innominat, the leader of the Five, became the auxiliary Empyrean to subdue the poison by devouring it, while the rest governed the land to heal it. Although the results were proved to be undesirable."

Avernus slightly twitched his body, "I guess he paid the price for exposing himself to malevolence…"

"Innominat's mind had already been altered by absorbing the infinite amount of malevolence. He became… addicted, ruthless, and blind to the consequences. Soon afterward, he took the land as his domain and his body, forcing the rest of the Empyreans out of the earthpulses. The four remaining Empyreans seek other seraphim tribes for help…one clan answered." Zui Fuu explained, turning to Zenrus.

The old seraph's gaze swept over Avernus and Lailah, "We answered their call."

Avernus tipped his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow, "You and Zui Fuu?"

Zenrus snapped his finger, and suddenly, an image hovered behind them, showing a group of young seraphim, gazing down from the clouds with the one in front, wearing an outfit with an uncanny resemblance to his own.

Lailah winced, her gaze fixated on the image, shockingly, "That's…!"

"Susanoo, the leader of thunder seraphs, and my clan chief," Zenrus explained.

Avernus clenched his jaw, but he let out a breath and spoke with forced calm. "Of course…"

Zenrus slowly turned to the hovering vision, "He was stubborn, reckless. But his heart was in the right place." Zenrus motioned his head to a short figure behind Susanoo. Avernus and Lailah instantly recognized Zenrus's younger self. "We were young and inexperienced. We thought that our resolve could overcome anything. Therefore, we sneaked our way out of the heavenly gate and came down to earth."

Zenrus face was directed at the changing visions, clinging into them. "When seraphim found out, they declared us as exiles. But Susanoo wagered them to find a solution for Innominat's tyranny. Despite his efforts, there was no hope; the world needed Innominat to suppress malevolence and to give humanity strong resonance to see the daemons, but it also needed other Empyreans to recover the land and keep the nature in check. Innominat wouldn't allow the rest to interfere, and he constantly disrupted their duties. The equation became impossible to solve."

Zenrus slowly turned to them, "Thousands of years had passed; nearly all malakhim abandoned their dream of peaceful coexistence and distanced themselves from humanity. We eventually regretted having descended from the heavenly realm." A grim tone overshadowed his voice, "At that time, humans with resonance, already rare, dwindled to almost total extinction. Susanoo spent several years, teaching them to bond with malakhim, and use their power against malevolence, but it was not enough to ensure the absence of Innominat, that the world doesn't need a safety valve to purge the poison."

Zui Fuu peered into Avernus' eyes, "It was futile." She added.

Zenrus cocked his head toward him, "Until he desperately sought the answer from other sources…"

Avernus cast a nervous glance, "Tia!"

Zenrus trailed off, "Yes… she who started it offered him a solution; to keep the cleansing dragon in a cycle of death and rebirth. Without disclosing the secret with other malakhim, Susanoo battled Innominat with the help of four Empyreans and imprisoned him in an earthpulse. Knowing that the world will need Innominat again, Susanoo sacrificed his soul in the River of Life, that spanned throughout the earth, beneath the earthpulses, so his power would be reborn into a human body."

"Why Tia helped Susanoo?" Avernus wondered, eyes scowling.

"When Tiamat lost the fight, all she could think was vengeance. Susanoo had no choice, it was her solution, a chaotic world without the four Empyrean, or the world would end in a flood of malevolence if he killed Innominat. But she was patient, and what's better to keep the world in a state of chaos?"

Avernus' face scrunched up in focus, "Then all the conflict and the strife throughout history, all the fear, and hatred, served but one purpose; to keep Tiamat's wheel of vengeance turning." Avernus rubbed his hands down his face, letting out a groan, "How the far-continent was able to awaken her? Why she helped me with the fight if Innominat is her enemy too?"

"A long time ago, again in desperation, the old Avarost empire, forcefully sacrificed a simple tailor with strong resonance, to resurrect an unknown, old spirit and to help them with the rising daemon threat. Little did they know: the woman was a mother, and her heart was filled with despair and hatred as her body plummeted into the abyss. Tiamat absorbed her and was reborn with the first notion of revenge against humanity once more."

Fury raged Avernus' face, "Idiots!"

"She delivered them justice, but she also wanted the rest of the world to suffer. Tiamat carried out with her eternal plan, nudging history or sometimes, shoving the Shepherds to suit her needs, forcing the world to go through the vicious cycles. When Artorius resurrected the Innominat and decided to carry out a new plan, she sneaked her way here with you to stop him." Zenrus told them.

"A new plan?" Avernus asked.

"Yes… unfortunately, the current pact keeper, Artorius, is using Innominat's power in an attempt to control the nature of humans and malakhim. If Innominat suppresses all the emotions, her plan would be for naught. There would be no more malevolence."

Avernus gritted his teeth, "So that's his plan; To strip every one of their emotions! A world, running purely on reason!"

Zui Fuu gradually flew closer, "Maybe Artorius is right. When the alternative is an eternal cycle of tragedy, forced by Tiamat, perhaps it is better not to feel tragedy at all. I believed in humanity for tens of thousands of years, but there is no point." She said despairingly.

Avernus glared at her, "It is funny. You sound like that you just gave up. And do you know that "You" are responsible for these tragedies?"

Zui Fuu flapped her wings faster in shock, "What?!"

"First, Tiamat cursed us. Then, Susanoo, out of desperation, yielded to Tiamat's solutions, trapping us in this very cycle that seraphim are the cause of it, and now you're telling me that there is no point in believing in humanity?" Avernus said briskly.

A grim silence fell upon them.

"Then do you hope that malevolence can be extinguished… that we can coexist? Even so, when you die, do you understand that there is no hope for future generations to properly guide them through the dark times?" Zui Fuu asked worryingly and seriously.

Avernus glanced at Lailah, "If you've watched us, you know that's possible. I'm not impatient. I can wait for humanity to learn and grow. Even so…" A silent passed between them as he tried to think of something to say, "The fate of the world is in the hands of someone that is the key to all the problems…"

Avernus stroked his chin. Zenrus and Zui Fuu's gazes roved on him.

Lailah, trying to change the subject, slid closer to the seraphs, "How the humans knew what to do?"

"Susanoo left the instruction on how to resurrect Innominat, how to bind it to the will of the pact keepers, and how to send it back into its prison. Most of it is a common knowledge that has been between the nations, but a lot of it has been lost, even to us." Zenrus answered.

"So, that makes me the last inheritor, am I right?" Avernus thoughtfully stared and inquired.

"Yes, the last one." Zenrus disclaimed.

Avernus suddenly felt a pulse in his temple, "Okay… What do you mean by "The last one"?"

"His blood grew weaker with each rebirth. I could sense him. You're the last scion. When you die, his legacy will be gone, and his soul will be lost… forever." Zenrus said sullenly.

Avernus let out a low growl. It didn't matter to him what would happen to the seraph's soul. "How did he manage to defeat Innominat?"

"Through his vessel, he made a pact with all Empyreans, and they ground the eight-headed dragon down to its primary body. Then he left it slumbering in a prison." Zenrus said.

"And If I'm right, they used sacrifices to reawaken him, binding him to the current pact keeper, so he could devour the malevolence as an autonomous being by following the will of the shepherds," Avernus added.

"That's correct." Zenrus acknowledged.

"But how did they force it into slumber again? I doubt there is anything on how to do it."

Zenrus waved his hand in the air, and the vision changed to a symbol of a great dragon eating his tail.

"That's the Ouroboros! The infinite sign of birth and rebirth." Lailah remarked.

Avernus watched the symbol for a moment. His stomach twisted with unease. Finally, he squared his shoulders and let out a sharp sigh, "Okay, what it had to do with Innominat?"

"I don't know," Zenrus said.

Avernus felt anger bubbling inside of him, lips pulled in a snarl, "You don't…. what? Are you joking?"

"No, young man, we never knew the details. We avoided the times when Innominat rose up to cleanse the world. But, it is said that the process would mask him from the public's eye until people forget about his existence, and in turn, he would have lost his earthly body and finally, falls into a slumber."

Avernus' lips curved into a grimace, "That's not enough!" he protested, but his furious face suddenly cooled down as an idea flickered in his mind, "The true name… what is his true name?"

"It's always changing when he's reborn. Not even the Empyreans carry a single true name." Zenrus explained.

"Then how can I learn it?"

"You should ask his current pack keeper," Zenrus replied.

Avernus clicked his tongue, "And he'll tell me." He shook his head and sighed, raising his cupped hand as a ball of silver flame quickly formed inside it, "How and why do I carry this spell?"

Zenrus raised his head to gaze clearly from behind his bushy brows, "That's the silver flame. Susanoo cleaved it from Innominat using his sword." Zenrus said, lifting his hand to conjure a small portal, and then he pulled something from the ether, a golden but broken blade. He threw the weapon smoothly at Avernus.

He snatched it and surveyed it from up close, "That's nice; blue hilt, a golden handle, golden frame, and a turquoise jewel etched in the middle. But the blade is broken..." he observed.

"Susanoo hoped to use Innominat's purification ability and pass it to other malak who was powerful enough to use it to cleanse the malevolence." Zenrus clarified calmly.

Avernus tilted the weapon, swinging around, "I tried to pass it using my squire bond to a powerful young malak… but I don't know if it worked or not."

"You'll find your answer if you're able to repair his sword," Zenrus said.

Hope flickered across his face, his lips bent into a grin, "I think I know the perfect blacksmith for the job."

An electric bolt covered the sword, and it disappeared into thin air as Avernus coiled his fist, storing it in his ether, "Where is Tiamat?" he inquired fiercely.

"She retreated beneath the earthpulses, for now," Zenrus informed him.

"Anything else I should know?"

Zenrus moved to the edge of a balcony nearby, staring into the clouds below, "Resurrect the four Empyreans, make a pact with them, and prove that you're the true pact keeper." His stare still held onto the sky, "If you can, find a solution to this vicious cycle." Zenrus softly groaned, "Of course, no pressure."

Avernus shifted beside him, looking in the same direction, "I think I know two people who are strong enough to carry dreams of hope for humanity, and malakhim."

"How can you be certain that a young malakhim with no experience and a woman who brought nothing but death and misery, can save the world? What if the people you trust so much decide their happiness is better than the fate of the world?" Zenrus asked, honestly.

Zenrus knew all about his comrades. Avernus stared thoughtfully and smiled widely. His emerald eyes flickered with anticipation, "That's what matters. If you traveled with them, you would've understood. This is their world too. Humans, malakhims, witches, pirates, exorcists, and even daemons are fighting for the same cause, even if they don't know it. Their hearts burn with passion, hope, and desire to live. She can do it, and so does he." Avernus turned to Zenrus, "I bet there was no one like them before to stand against Innominat nor Susanoo knew such people back in his time."

Avernus beckoned Lailah to come closer, "Are you Ready? We've got a bunch of misfits to save."

Lailah firmly nodded. They closed their eyes, and Lailah mumbled a phrase. Avernus hesitated, but quickly opened his eyes afterward,

" **Fethmus Mioma**!"

Lailah instantly disappeared into a flaming orb and sank into Avernus' body. His heart abruptly leaped at the feeling of an electrical power surging through his body, rushing to his fingertips.

"Without Tiamat's interference, you can use Susanoo's seraphim thunder powers to its maximum limit. You don't need to sacrifice your blood for it." Zenrus explained, gazing at the Shepherd.

Avernus focused inward and quickly connected with his magical core. Electrical energy surged inside of him. His body thrummed with mana. He extended his arm up toward the sky, feeling the electricity racing up into his fingertips.

"And what of you, Avernus? What will you do?" Zenrus firmly asked.

Avernus grinned for the two seraphs, "I'm not a savior nor a hero. This is their destiny." His smile widened,

"I'm just a messenger."

The sky cracked, and his body glimmered with arc energy. A flash of white light flooded the balcony, blinding the two seraphs for just a second, and a boom echoed in the area as he disappeared into a thunderbolt.

Zenrus let out a soft sigh of relief, " _Good luck, old friend_."

* * *

" _Welcome home, Arthur."_ Celica's kind voice echoed within the earthpulse. A new memory began to roll, like a drama, playing on a stage. Another glimpse of Artorius and Celica's simple life went on. Laphicet and Eleanor watched the scene closely until Celica stroked her stomach, " _I can only hope that this little one grows up to be as strong as Velvet one day_." She expressed hopefully but with hints of uncertainty. Artorius's eyes rounded in shock as Celica lifted her head, not having the courage to look him in the eye, she avoided his gaze, " _You're happy… I hope_."

Artorius bounced and wrapped Celina in a tight hug, "Of course I am! I never thought I could ever be this happy!" He cheerfully celebrated. His stoic face beamed with bliss as Celica embraced him. After they let go of each other, Artorius pulled a pendant from his pocket and gave it to Celica. Cheer ran through her eyes, " _I'll cherish it always. It'll remind me of this happy day_!" Artorius covered her hand with his own, staring fondly into her eyes, " _Let this serve as proof of our love_. This, I swear, I swear to protect you both with my life."

The scene came to an end with Velvet's claw tearing through it. She started to laugh manically, gazing towards the top, "Oh, that's rich! You mean you believed his nonsense?!" her mouth turned instantly into a sneer, "It's all a pack of lies. His smile, his promise, everything." Heart thrumming her chest, Velvet walked straight up to the portal. Her face turned cold once again.

The group followed in her tracks. Laphicet whirled to Eleanor and gave her a concerning look, "We glimpsed a warm, loving family, but it gave me the creeps."

Eleanor looked over toward the portal, "Same here. Innominat is scheming behind everything. Velvet used to love lord Artorius truly." She locked her hands behind her back, looking down in sorrow. "Having that happy past thrust in front of her at a time like this must be tearing her apart."

As doubt and suspense whipped their souls, they entered the portal and met with another, ongoing scene:

Red moon, high up in the sky, crimsoned the Aball's cape below, as Artorius dispatched two daemons with his sword. He rushed to Celica's side. She pleaded him to run away. He whirled his head toward her, defiantly, " _I can't do that! I want to have my life with you! With our child_!"

Then a werewolf lunged at them. Artorius lifted his sword and slashed at the monster, but it deflected his attack, grabbing his sword and tossing it away. The daemon raised his claws and scythed them down. However, Celica pushed him away, and the strike hit her instead, casting her into the hole below. Artorius extended his arms to catch Celica, but it was too late. His arm dangled from the edge.

Artorius jerked to the sides, letting out a painful cry as he punched the ground, making a dent mark on the stone. The daemons circled him, but he rose on his feet, and one by one, they all fell to his blade. Blood covered his right hand, dripping from it, and it wiggled like a useless limb from the side. He dropped on his knees, picking up the Celica's pendant from the ground, ' _Why…Why_?" He curled his fingers around it and looked up to the crimson moon, " _Why couldn't I? Why couldn't I protect my own family_?" he wallowed in despair, clenching Celica's pendant to his chest.

Then a shadow approached him. Melchior stood behind, gazing into the moon, " _Remember this moment well, Artorius. Humans are weak. Filled with sin_."

His cold and dead voice woke Artorius from his squall, " _Melchior_?!" he yelled desperately.

" _The people of this village offered you and your beloved family up to the daemon brigands_ ," Melchior informed him. Artorius whirled his head around, looking the old exorcist in the eyes. Melchior continued, "… _A sacrifice so that they could escape and hide."_

Artorius jerked his head to the side, resuming his staring at the blood moon, " _No… they wouldn't_ …"

Suddenly, a column of golden light shot through the hole, hissing as it continued to erupt like wild and untamed energy. Breathless, Artorius watched the folded event in shock, " _A domain?! What is this incredible power_?!" He swallowed hard and paused to catch his breath, " _Don't tell me the Empyrean we've been searching for was here this whole time_!"

As the flaring ended, two orbs of light landed swiftly beside them and turned into motionless bodies of Seres and Laphicet. Artorius whipped his head toward them in horror. Melchior glared at them, " _So they have been reborn. But do not be deceived. They are not the same people you knew_."

Artorius stretched his hand toward them, only to fell again. A painful expression governed his face while he pressed Celica's pendant onto his forehead, " _Why? Why must fate be so cruel_ …"

Undaunted by the unfolded events, Melchior gaze towards the sky, " _It appears that Innominat's resurrection is incomplete. We must guide him until we understand why_."

Artorius quickly rose on his feet and limped towards Seres. He extended his hand, showing the pendant to the malak, "… _I'm sorry I couldn't keep my pro_ mise _. I'll make things right. I'll abandon who I am_."

At that moment, the last light in his eyes died out. Cold as ice, he stared at Seres, " _Nameless malak. I will forge a pact with you. I will put an end… to all the pain in this world_."

Melchior glared irritably at him, " _Do you have it in you? You, who abandoned my friend's ideals and fled?"_

" _On the souls of my dead master, wife, and child. This, I swear. My name is Artorius Collbrande. I have inherited the will and the strength of Claudin Asgard, former head of the exorcists_."

The scene quietly faded away, leaving everyone in shock and dismay.

Eleanor whipped her head at Laphicet, gazing grimly, "That malak was you, Phi!"

Laphicet returned her gaze with a troubled glance, "I… I don't remember!"

Rokurou narrowed his eyes at Laphicet, "They said you were reborn as a malak. That means…" He paused and then turned to Eizen, bafflingly, "What exactly?"

"The soul of a human who passed away can, given the right circumstances, be reborn as a malak," Eizen replied.

Curios expressed flitted across Rokurou's face, "You're saying that Artorius's child was reborn as Laphicet?"

Eizen breathed heavily and looked away at the space that the scene played out, "If what we saw was real, then yes."

Eleanor shuddered visibly and heaved a small sigh, "So, the female malak that was born along with him was…"

Velvet suddenly spoke, "My sister's reincarnation. But I devoured her long ago." She said frostily.

Eleanor gasped as horror flashed in her eyes, "You… You didn't know, right?"

"I knew. I had already caught on to who Seres was." Velvet told her cruelly, leaving Eleanor and Laphicet in a state of startle. Words had died in everyone's mouth. Velvet glared coldheartedly at them, "But it doesn't matter. What does it change? I'll devour anything to fulfill my goal. My sister, my brother, even the world." She chased the path to another portal, disappearing into the gateway.

Eleanor's breathing became erratic. Taking that tragedy proved to be difficult, "How cruel… why such a horrible thing had to befall them?" she wept achingly.

Eizen turned to her, "Get a hold of yourself, Eleanor. Velvet and Laphicet are in rougher waters than any of us. As much as I hate to admit it, without Avernus, they'll be looking to you to light their way.

Eleanor swallowed her despair, straightening herself up, and wiping tears off her face, "Yes. I must remain calm and steady."

Laphicet gasped and gestured towards their front, "Look! Over there!"

A tear, in reality, was glimmering a hundred meters away from them.

"An earthpulse rift! We may be able to get out from there." Eizen suggested. The team readied itself to sprint, but another memory bubble darted from the ground. A voice came out that made Velvet hesitate. She gasped and stared into the orb,

" _Arthur… there's something I'd like to speak to you about, alone_."

The scene unveiled, Laphi and Artorius were standing near Crowe's little cemetery. Laphi turned to Artorius, " _Two souls possessing powerful resonance and free of malevolence. These must be sacrificed on the Scarlet Night_."

Artorius surprised, gave Laphi a curt nod, " _…Ah, yes. The ceremony to resurrect Innominat. Your read my book."_

Laphi looked up, " _I haven't fully mastered the ancient tongue yet, but I have read your notes. You wrote that if Innominat is resurrected, we can make a world free of daemons."_

Not a single muscle moved on Artorius's face, " _Seven years ago, a soul with strong resonance…_ " He stopped and flashed a glance at the tomb of Celica and her child, " _My unborn son… was sacrificed for that purpose_. _Now, Innominat's resurrection is half-complete_."

Laphi stooped over their tombstones, " _Because of that, everyone's resonance has grown stronger. Enabling them to see daemons_."

Artorius maintained his emotionless stare, " _Yes. That's the truth behind the Opening."_

Laphi's eyes grasped at her sister's memorial, " _So if one more person is sacrificed_ …"

" _Innominat's resurrection will be complete, and his power will spur the creation of many new exorcists."_ Artorius complete his sentence.

Laphi rose on his feet, " _Can't I be the sacrifice_?"

Velvet stopped breathing for a moment, letting out an audible moan.

" _Tell me, why do you think the birds fly_?" Artorius asked.

" _I think that birds fly because they must. Why else would they have wings if not to embrace the sky? I have wings too. Weak as they are. That's why I must fly! Now_!" Laphi pleaded, but Artorius remained stoic and silent, but the little boy pushed on, " _If we miss this Scarlet Night, the next won't be for another three years. By then… I won't be alive."_

" _Laphicet, why would you say such a thing_?"

" _The "Twelve Year Sickness." That's the name of my disease_."

Artorius shut his eyes, breaking their eye contact, " _So you know_ …"

Laphi ran his finger over his chest, his eyes filled with determination, " _I'm not afraid of being sick. But I don't want to be a burden on everyone until I die… I couldn't take it."_

Artorius gazed at him for a few moments, " _Your wings are your will, and they are strong_."

" _Please… You can't tell Velvet about this_."

Artorius crouched, his eyes flickered with hope, " _I promise_."

" _I'll make a new world. A world where my sister can be happy_."

Velvet screamed like a banshee and chopped the memory into pieces. Her shrill screams ricocheted through the earthpulse. The team rendered motionless as Velvet sliced more memory bubbles out of the air, shrieking in rage, "Don't talk to me about will! About wings! Both of you… Together, you… you betrayed me!"

Some of the orbs brightened, playing their stored memories of Velvet, Laphi, and Artorius. She kept lunging at each, erasing them with her sharp claws.

Suddenly, a horrible, otherworldly growl ruptured the air. The team turned toward it and saw a horrifying daemon streaking at them, tearing a swath through the untouched orbs; A half lion, half spider daemon, with the legs of birds, wolves, and a snake tail.

Rokurou whipped his sword out, brandishing his blades, "What is this thing?!"

Eleanor reached for her spear, drawing it out, "it is an amalgamation of different daemons!"

Velvet's face contorted into a wild rictus of a look. She ran straight at the daemon. The hideous creature surged toward her, screeching with infernal fury. "It doesn't matter what it is! I'll devour it until it's dead!"

The daemon hurled his paw to grab Velvet, but she swiftly dodged it and countered his attack by slashing its arm from top to bottom, leaving a nasty gash and devouring the flesh in the process. It howled in pain but again streaked toward her. Its glowing eyes bulged with rage.

This time, the spider legs launched at Velvet. She guarded against the blow, holding them in place. Velvet growled and shook off its grip, palms lifted, she sliced them horizontally with her blade. Black blood spewed from the pipes.

Immediately, Velvet's claw lashed out, glistening with blood, and plunged into the monster's face. Her eyes flaring with bloodlust, she stared into the daemon's dead, and hateful eyes. Black, oily blood oozed from the deep wounds as she borrowed her claws further into the monster's disfigured face. Velvet then grabbed its lower jaw, pulling it away from its face. Helpless, the daemon struggled, snarling against her grip.

Driven by rage, she tugged the lower jaw away, the daemon's flesh parted away, leaving a trail of dark, malevolent liquid sludge of daemon blood in the air. The jawless, daemon's body toppled and crumbled into ash, dispersing into the dark.

As Velvet's body shuddered in rage, she noticed a lifeless figure formed where the daemon died.

Her eyes widened, and her pupils shrunk down. She screamed as she glared down on an imitation of her bruised and battered self, all the more aching for the expanse of measured devastation contained within it. She shivered visibly, "I'm dead… I'm dead…"

Velvet pressed her hands on her temples until another memory orb appeared near them,

" _Birds fly because they want to fly…"_

Velvet and Laphicet jerked their heads toward it. Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand, eyes beginning fill with tears. Their legs began to tremble as Avernus' voice pierced the silence,

 _"…They have wings, and they want to know what those wings can do. Once they've tasted the delight of flying, they have to fly, because for a bird not to fly would be denying themselves their happiness_."

The orb had unmasked itself; Avernus laid down on the frozen ground of Velvet's cell, laughing weakly, then dissolved into a wracking cough.

" _But it all starts with birds wanting to fly_." His anguished face eased into a slight, warm smile, " _Don't worry, Velvet. Laphicet has this under control. May the sun ever warm your face, and the countless stars ever guard your sleep…"_

His face slackened, and his head fell heavily on his side.

Their eyes filled with tears as they stared down into his still features.

Velvet's shook her head slowly to the sides, "Lies…" she mumbled, Hot tears slipped down her cheek, and she choked back a sob.

Laphicet scrambled to her side and yanked her arm, "Calm down Velvet! This farce is just another of Innominat's illusions!"

Suddenly the area enveloped in a blinding flash, and a circular sigil formed, "Farce?" How insensitive. That "farce" is the real face of my sister."

Innominat appeared out of the portal, haughtily, his gaze swept over them, "She hates, resents, devours, and kills. She tramples people, cities, everything, living only by her emotions…" The Empyrean described, monotonously, like a dead being. He smirked bitterly, "What an ugly, tainted soul."

He gazed maliciously at her. Laphicet's face scrunched up in anger and lashed out at Innominat, "It's not like that! You can't manipulate her by showing lies!"

Innominat shot a condescending glance at Laphicet, "Lies? Nothing you say will matter. She knows if it's the truth."

The Empyrean lifted his arm. A light beamed in his opened hand. A charred, broken remnant of Avernus' staff conjured from the shine. He curled his fingers over it and hurled the staff at their feet. It rolled until it reached Velvet's pointy boot.

"Do you remember, sister? There was a time when I told you, no one's ever going to marry you because you were too athletic? Then Avernus came, and you pushed him away. But he persisted, bloodied his hands in the hope that you back down, that you may have a chance at redemption." The Empyrean shook his head, "Look what you did. Not only you broke his heart… sister…" He squinted his eyes, "You killed him. He died alone and heartbroken, in a dark corner of a foreign land."

Laphicet swallowed hard, trying to hold his tears at bay, but Velvet picked up the staff and left his side, slowly limping forward. She slumped over Avernus' still form, her whole body shook with painful sobs, "He's right… Everything I did was baseless, arrogant… And even so, he never left my side... I devoured and killed so many, but he never ran away…"

Innominat's yellow eye illuminated, "Without even knowing Arthur's true goals and worse yet, you didn't even show mercy to your own sister's reincarnation."

"I ate here!" Velvet howled, her voice broke into an ear-piercing scream of pain and misery.

The Empyrean smiled wanly, "And despite all that, I still love you, Velvet. That's why I chose to become a sacrifice. For you, sister. But think, if you try to stop the resurrection, wouldn't Avernus and my death be all for nothing?"

Velvet's tears streaked freely on her cheeks, hands shaking in regret, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"You'll accept it, then? That everything you've done up until this point, all of it…"

Velvet's fell on her knees, the last spark of resistance faded away, her arms dangled powerlessly from her shoulders, "I hurt so many people, all for no reason. I'm a monster." She wept with a wealth of self-loathing conception.

Innominat levitated high up the ground, "If you've accepted it, you have to atone for your sins." A golden circle began to form above them, "Once I eat the final two malevolence inside you, I'll fully awaken. Give them to me. Give me your hatred, your despair. If you do, I can cleanse this world of all its pain, As Avernus wanted."

The golden portal burst into an endless hole as different symbols rotate around it. The black hole sucked the air inside it. Velvet's motionless body floated away.

"I had hoped… that you could love in a world without pain and sadness…But you're a monster now. You don't belong there." The Empyrean chuckled humorlessly and observed them from above.

A storm began to brew. The portal materialized utterly, revealing a golden dragon's jaw coming out of it. Eleanor struggled against the current, but her body succumbed to it. Rokurou lunged himself at Eleanor, grabbing her waist and pulling her body out of the circulation.

Laphicet suddenly sprinted towards Velvet as her body drawn to the dragon's mouth like a weightless feather. The little malak raced, extending his short and small arms, and finally managed to catch Velvet's arm, barely hanging from it.

Velvet slowly opened her eyes, staring lifelessly at Laphicet, "Let me go… I have to go…" she murmured.

Laphicet clenched his teeth in defiance, shaking his head violently, "No!"

The Empyrean glared arrogantly at the duo. But unknown to all of them, a beam of light flashed in the distance.

After all, it is not possible to have a storm without _Thunder_ and _Lightning_.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	36. White Light Part II

**Chapter XXXVI White Light Part II**

The dragon's jaw crept out of the sigil, and its fangs parted from top and bottom. The void within dragged the air itself into its deadly dark and infinite pit of emptiness. Laphicet's most significant treasure was in peril. He held onto Velvet's hand desperately. Her body waved through the wind without resistance. At that moment, it hit him;

A future without Velvet, a tomorrow without the scary girl who the world feared and called Lord of Calamity had no meaning and was not worth living.

Velvet's dusky eyes struggled to glance at him, begging for a merciful release of the torment that hounded her,

"A twisted monster like me doesn't deserve to live…" The image of the young shepherd's lifeless body lying in his pool of blood haunted her once more as guilt overwhelmed her fragile spirit. She couldn't have brought herself to meet Laphicet's pure soul. The Empyrean's pretense show wounded her intellect and her heart. Velvet lowered her head to make her demise easy to bear.

"Don't you understand?!" she pleaded, tears flowed freely on her cheeks.

Innominat's grin shifted into a sneer as he watched Laphicet grasping her hand, fiercely, "You're the reincarnation of the first sacrifice. A part of me." He snorted, "Don't worry, I'll devour you too. "

The dragon's mouth widened, and Velvet floated higher, pulling Laphicet off the ground. Suddenly, Eizen slid through the air and caught Laphicet's ankle. He gestured at the ground, extracting mana chains from the dirt, entangling him and anchoring the trio to the ground.

Eizen grimaced, as much as he hated to say, the little malak was Velvet's only chance at redemption, "Laphicet, tell this idiot what she needs to hear!" Eizen yelled, tightly holding the mana shackles.

The wind muffled all the sounds. Velvet flashed a begging glance at Laphicet. She couldn't fix the past, and she couldn't bring back Avernus.

"Please… Let me go…" she implored him in a series of whispers.

Laphicet clenched his teeth in a worried movement,

"Will you stop whining?!" He shouted from the bottom of his throat.

Whatever the thickness the air was, it couldn't prevent Laphicet's words from piercing through it. Like a slap in the face, she began to wake up from her nightmare. A faint spark glowed in her eyes. She could see Laphicet's angry face clear as day, shooting a scolding glare at her.

"No, I don't understand. You rage at everyone. You're frightening! You broke Avernus' heart, and you tried to eat me!"

Laphicet swallowed his sadness, making space for more words. His glance captured Velvet's ambers,

"But you're also kind, and you're filled with life! I don't understand a single thing about you!"

Velvet exhaled a grievous sob. She could feel his hand, however small, was clinging into her bandaged arm. Those short fingers were digging into her flesh with all the power they could muster.

"…But you gave me a name when I was a number…" Laphicet inhaled deeply, strengthening his body against the wind,

"You gave me that compass!

You taught me what it meant to be alive!"

Laphicet's face wrinkled further in determination,

"That's why I care about you, Velvet. I'll protect you for my own sake!"

Laphicet shook his head to the side, gasping.

"I don't care if you're evil!

I don't care if it was pointless!

If the whole world says, it's a mistake to care about you if the gods say it's a sin to love you…

THEN I'LL FIGHT THE WHOLE WORLD!" Laphicet's stridently yelled at Velvet, his throat almost dried.

Velvet's heart gnawed at her soul as hope bloomed again. "Phi…" Velvet whispered, staring hopelessly at the little malak.

Laphicet turned his head from side to side sharply, "It doesn't matter how much pain you feel. A world without you, Velvet…"

Innominat, annoyed by his endeavors at bringing back Velvet, gestured his arm at them. Velvet's bandages came off, and it transformed unwillingly into its demonic form. A sadistic grin curved on the Empyrean's pale face, then he curled his fingers inward. The claws plunged into Laphicet's arm at Innominat's command.

A shrilling scream came out of Phi's mouth. White mana dripped from his wounds, but he didn't waver. "… It is one thing I couldn't bear!"

His painful cry shook Velvet's sanity. She struggled to take back the control of her arm to no avail, "Let me go! I can't control it! My arm will…"

 ** _PANG!_**

Out of nowhere, a clap of thunder rumbled far, far away, and it boomed another thought-to-be lost voice.

" ** _Velvet… You think you're a monster! You think you deserve death…_**

 ** _But all you are is a selfish, stubborn girl!"_**

Velvet stopped breathing for a moment and whirled her head at the top. A galvanic shock rippled through her spine, and her eyes burned brighter.

" _Could it be_ … _!_ " Her lips moved lively as blood rushed through her body.

Laphicet's grip hardened as Velvet's demonic claw stopped devouring his arm. He suddenly gasped, eyes widening instinctively with determination as the speech fueled his anticipation.

Innominat frowned. Mana left his pale cheeks as his eyes darted at the top, scanning desperately for the Shepherd, "No! Impossible!"

The voice reverberated in the earthpulse as if it was coming from all sides,

" ** _You embraced Kamoana when she needed a mother_** _…_

 ** _You looked after Eleanor when she thought nobody cared for her_**...

 ** _You're not a monster! You're just afraid… Afraid of being close!..._**

 ** _Afraid of affection, love, and being loved!_** _"_

The rest of the team whipped their heads around, searching for that bright, ringing voice, and instantly, the area behind them quaked and burst into light and dust. The cloud suddenly hummed and buzzed with charged up voltage.

Innominat's yellow eyes rounded as a thick beam of blue thunderbolt zapped at him from inside the smoke. The arte enveloped the Empyrean in dancing, polarized waves of electricity. Innominat lost the control of Velvet's arm and howled in anger.

Dust and smoke settled and revealed Avernus; standing sideways, shoulders squared, with his left leg supporting him as the beams of electricity were discharging from his hands.

" ** _I'm not the dumbass here_** _! **You are, Velvet Crowe!"**_

Eleanor's eyes gleamed with joy, face widening from all sides with Rokurou grinning behind her. Eizen shook his head, " _I'll be damned_ …" he mumbled.

Lailah appeared from her orb and landed swiftly on her feet, pulling out her guardian cards, which levitated in front of her. She performed a complicated gesture over the floating guardians, mumbling an arte and letting them loose at Innominat. They whistled through the air and exploded in a brilliant fire as the intense heat covered the Empyrean from head to toe.

Avernus flashed a confident, cocky glance at Velvet's brightened eyes,

"For a kind person that her tenderness knows no bounds…" He paused, then the side of his mouth quirked into a cheeky smile,

"You are making a lot of senseless excuses not to care and love."

Laphicet mimicked Avernus' haughty grin and bravely turned his head back at Velvet. Her eyes were filled with tears of uncertainty. Laphicet whipped his free opened hand at Velvet, "If you want to eat my arm… so be it! But leave me with this one so I can smack the jerk who made my Velvet cry!"

Avernus groaned as his arms surged with more mana and transferred it into electricity. "As the Lord of Calamity, Velvet, you are the last person on earth to give up. There is no god without a devil. If this little, pretentious brat claims to be a god,

then we will give him his devil!"

The broken girl groaned and pushed on at the obscuring cloud in her mind. It was finally time to accept and cling to hope, giving herself a second chance.

Velvet's right arm instinctively found Laphicet's hand among her murky vision,

"I loved them all. I love Laphi and Celica… Arthur, everyone." Her body shook with agonizing weeps. She sobbed between each word, "To have it all stolen from me…

 **Why them? Why not me?** "

Laphicet's finally curled his fingers firmly around Velvet's right hand. With a mighty pull, he snatched her away with the help of Eizen.

The dragon's mouth roared and was sucked back, disappearing into the dimness portal. The sigils cracked on all sides. Glitters dusted around the golden circles. The Empyrean's grip on Velvet dissolved into nothingness. For the first time, Innominat's face darkened with fear. He gazed at Velvet and Laphicet through the sheer amount of constant electricity as they fell on the ground.

"Your despair… How is it gone?!" he shouted bafflingly at Velvet.

Avernus smiled boldly, his eyes glimmered with magic, and his body surged with more electrical power. "Time to go! **Beast Thunder**!"

The arte stormed in the form of a lion's head as if lightning blasted from the sky. The electrical bolt buzzed at Innominat before exploding against his small body, crackling into a spray of blazing sparks. The Empyrean lost his balance was thrown far away into the dark depths of the earthpulse, his annoyed scream parroted in the area and silence a few seconds later.

Lailah rushed to Laphicet and immediately cast a healing spell on his heavily wounded arm.

"Stay still…" Lailah told him, cupping her hands around his arm as Laphicet's white cheeks darkened to red, still-locked onto her compassionate eyes.

"T-thanks…"

Velvet pulled Laphicet up, staring assertively at their new companion. Suddenly, a white orb bloomed in a blinding light, and Seres stepped out of it. Her face illuminated, and she cast a smile at Velvet.

"A flame burns in my heart, too. A flame I cannot quench, no matter how hard I try, just like you, Velvet." She said to her and turned slightly to meet Avernus' eyes. The Shepherd gave Seres a frim nod, and she returned it all the same.

Velvet stepped closer; at last, the spark returned to her burning eyes, "…I finally understand how you felt." Velvet whipped her head slowly back at Avernus, "But the only one I can fight for… is myself."

Seres beamed, "That's good enough. That's proof that you are truly alive."

Velvet slid to Seres as she disappeared into a white light and sank back into her demonic arm, immersing it in a flame. Velvet gripped her fist and let out a battle cry, rushing at the opened portal, her hand burning with immense fire.

Lailah's eyes widened, whirling her head back at Avernus,

"Master, she is…!"

Avernus grinned and scrambled. "Yeah, I know. She's a daemon." He hooked his arms around their chests, tugging them under his armpits, and sprinted after Velvet.

"Strap on tight, everyone! We are leaving!"

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Magilou fell and twitched feebly on the ground, still gesturing her hands at her front, creating a magical barrier against an unknown enemy. Her body shuddered with agonizing pain.

Bienfu flew back to her side, lips stuttering in fright.

Magilou wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead and smirked at Bienfu, "Don't worry. If Velvet could do it, there's no way I can't…"

A shadow slipped over her crouched body; Melchior and a young malak, the same age as Laphicet with silvered hair, towered over the witch, "How many times do you plan to destroy and rebuild your own heart, Magilou?" Melchior mocked.

Magilou's breath rattled through her teeth, "We're on a hundred and seven… or was it a hundred and eight? I lost count… Heh… Not that I care." She breathily taunted.

Magilou collected enough energy to rise on her feet again. The shield still held on.

Melchior's face creased into anger, "Pathetic fool. Did I not tell you it would require an iron will, as indomitable as the very trees that live and die across millennia?"

Melchior waved his hand at Magilou, and a burst of dark energy covered her body, and she screamed in pain. Gasping for air, she jeeringly looked up, "Like you, I suppose…" Magilou turned to the little malak, "Or that boy over there?"

Melchior pointed at the malak, "That is the foundation of an ideal world, one free from man's sins."

She resisted. Her unrelenting chuckles continued to bother Melchior. She stood on her feet again, tanking all the negative magical energy that Melchior sent her way. "An ideal world, huh? What a joke."

Enraged by her defiance, Melchior cast another spell at Magilou. The dark arte connected, and a corrupted fog swirled around her. Magilou crashed to the ground, and she wheezed for breath. The witch looked up at the little malak, "You. Kid. The boy who was your companion… Laphicet. He's alive. Chasing a terrifying daemon girl, he has learned the immensity of the seas and weathered the dry wastes of the land."

Her hand glowed with power once again. Magilou channeled the last few remaining mana she had, giggling, "You think all these exorcists and the Shepherd Artorius are heartless, but there's this dumb Shepherd that treats you like a family, throws himself at danger like it's his life purpose… daemon, malak, exorcist, reaper, witch… it doesn't matter. He doesn't discriminate… He's not even acting self-righteous!" Her laughter rose up in tunes, "His duty is to kill the likes of her… but he fell in love with that daemon girl! Isn't that the obnoxious thing ever?!" She giggled wickedly. "A daemon and a Shepherd! Together! Hahaha!"

Magilou exhaled deeply, letting out a sigh, and refocusing on the duo. "He's crazy… and with that daemon girl, taught Laphicet how to live his life to the fullest!" She gestured her clawed hand at them, reinforcing the magical ward, "Those people… they're different from us… Despite the pain, the anguish, they embrace the life they've been given. They live, undaunted by the ugliness of the world!"

Melchior snarled and raised his hand at her. Another blast of dark energy hit Magilou, and her body immediately collapsed on the ground.

The legate gritted his teeth, but the anger quickly turned to pity, "So you're doing this all for them? Is that what this is?"

Magilou sneered, slowly raising her head, "Not even close. They aggravate me to my wit's end, especially the Shepherd. Like stabs in the chest, over and over and over. And that's exactly why I intend to see how all of this ends. I won't be satisfied until I do!"

Melchior rubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head in disappointment, "Words bereft of meaning. You truly are my greatest failure. Even someone like Lucian saw through that failed man's ruse and silenced his heart when he understood what was at stake."

Magilou barely hissed a moan, "Funny just how little I care."

Without batting an eye, Melchior charged up his arte, clapping his hands to conjure a dark orb that was filled with void and emptiness.

Suddenly the portal behind her sent a scorching blast of air at Melchior, hurling him flying, who bellowed as it whipped over him.

The blaze subsided, and the team stepped out of the portal. Velvet glanced at Magilou, who was still paralyzed on the ground, "Let me guess… We came at a good time?" she said with a playful tone.

Avernus tipped his head at the witch, smirking, "I guess there's a heart beating in that small chest of yours, Magilou."

Magilou grinned but groaned in annoyance, "You two are late. Because of your lazy butts I had to have a boring conversation…"

Avernus whirled his head at Melchior. He readied himself, creating an electrical orb between his hands and glared like a hawk, "Yeah… Melchior isn't a good chatting partner."

The old exorcist scowled, his eyes shifted between Velvet and Avernus, "So, you two came face-to-face with Innominat. If so, then you must know that your quests for vengeance are utterly meaningless… and you Shepherd, your choice was the biggest mistake your bloodline has ever done. You alone voided their sacrifices, their way, and reason."

Avernus played with the orb, moving his hands around it. His facial feature remained still, unmoved by Melchior's taunts, "That's exactly the opposite." He said confidently, "This time, however, is different."

Melchior locked his arm nervously behind his back, "The very soul that you carry wrote all of this, created this prestige order. But you sold the future of humanity to some daemon!"

Avernus glanced at Velvet, the corner of his mouth quirked into a smirk, "That's exactly where you are wrong. She knows and understands everything…"

Melchior flouted, "What a wicked and unholy monster can comprehend?"

Velvet indifferently glared at the legate, "I know why sadness fills the world, and I know how deep are the burdens of sin. I tried to abandon my memories of Arthur and Laphi, to cut myself off from it all, and end this tragedy. It's what they would have wanted."

Melchior stroked his beard, "Exactly. You do well to know your place."

Suddenly Velvet raised her voice, "But that's exactly why I can't forgive them… Not Artorius, not Innominat…"

Lailah flashed a gloomy glance at Velvet as the Lord of Calamity pressed her bandaged hand on her chest, "I know my heart is ugly and full of contradictions. But those days we spent together in familial warmth… They're proof that I… that all of us… were truly alive."

Velvet's eyes burned with passion, and she glared at Melchior,

"That's why, no matter how hard, no matter how sad it gets…

I will take my vengeance to the very end!"

With her strident declaration, Avernus waved his hands, bolts of electricity danced around his arms. Melchior took a step back, "Don't be a fool! Just give up and die! It is your destiny to wallow in despair!"

The energy was partially released, small bolts sparkled, and shot from the orb to the ground as it continued to charge up. Avernus flashed a snicker, "Do you see now? You're a fool. You ruined people's lives, you stole their souls, their freedom, their emotions, their families, and didn't faze one bit. I don't know who I was in my previous lives, but those people made a mistake, and I intend to fix that mistake."

The orb solidified into a ball of a superior lightening. He held it above his right hand, knitting his brows. His tone of voice hardened.

"By removing you, crazy lot."

Melchior huffed, baring his teeth. Velvet narrowed her eyes, "You take my family, turn me into a monster, and you want my soul, too?" Her arm transformed, and she gestured it at Melchior, "Now who's being the fool?"

Magilou laughed clamorously as she raised on her feet, "Let me on this! I lost a bet, and I've got some anger to work out!"

Velvet glanced at her, grinning, "Are you sure you can fight in your condition?"

Avernus too, followed Velvet's expression, "You can rest over there near the cliff and enjoy the show while we tend to the old man."

Magilou whipped her hand at them, "Who you two do you think I am?!" she relaxed her body, taking a deep breath and flashed a wicked glance at Lailah, "Oh, what did you say? I thought you never ask!"

Lailah's eyes widened. She didn't use to Magilou's peculiar behavior.

"I'm the dastardly witch Magilou! Scourge of self-righteous exorcists! Now face the wrath of Magilou Mayvin!" she proclaimed malevolently.

Lailah whirled his head back at Avernus, looking up at him. Avernus winked, "You'll get used to this."

Melchior clapped his hand, creating a dark orb out of the ether, "Fools! All of you."

A beam of dark energy was shot from the levitating ball. Lailah quickly hurled her cards in front of the group, blocking the shot. Velvet raised her demonic hand and sent a blast of fire at Melchior. It slammed against his black sphere, exploding into hot flames.

Magilou slipped to their side, "Everyone! Sorry to have worried you!"

Velvet growled, eyes still locked on Melchior, "I wasn't worried."

Melchior's little malak charged up a spell, but Laphicet sent a series of magic bolts at him, one right after another. The attack disrupted the malak's spell and finally, burst him across the field, rendering him unconscious.

Avernus aimed his electrical orb at Melchior, "I was worried a little bit."

Laphicet nodded, "Yeah."

Eizen swept a cocky glance at her, "I didn't realize you were someone who needed looking after."

Rokurou brandished his swords, taking an offensive stance, "Me neither."

Eleanor pulled her spear out, standing side by side with Magilou, "This is our way of saying we trust you."

Magilou's arm glowed with power, and she sent waves of void magic at Melchior. "You horrible ingrates! Stabs in the chest, that's all you give me!" she complained, although playfully.

Avernus targeted Melchior, raising a brow, "Those are lovely stabs, Magilou. Take them with heart."

Eizen came to his side, looking at the floating orb, "May I?" he asked, and Avernus nodded. The Shepherd stood sideways, giving the reaper a clear shot.

Eizen smiled wickedly and curled his hand into a fist. He quickly smashed the orb, sending it towards the legate. The spell whizzed through the air and connected with Melchior's shield, splintering it as strong bolts of lightning weakened it. The old exorcist resisted, but his bubble finally exploded, sending sparks of magic whipping around the area.

Melchior fell on his knees slowly, gasping for air and moaning in pain. Velvet reverted her arm, frowning at the defeated legate, "Tell Artorius and Innominat: They took something precious from me. I'll never forgive them for that!"

Melchior snarled and got on his feet, "The record of history is stained with evil people like you. You spread havoc and destruction, all to satisfy your ends, a dark font of malevolence. The exorcists have to destroy a daemon lord like you!"

Avernus slid beside Velvet, "Do you take me for a fool, Melchior? I know how this started. You are "evil." Ripping people of their lives, their happiness, and their emotions? Your arrogance knows no bounds. You brought nothing but misery on people in the name of the greater good."

Melchior swept an irritated glare at Avernus, "It was your sole purpose to destroy the likes of her! Your bloodline did exactly that across the millennia. It is all because of your forefather's teachings and your instruction! And now, when the world is on the precipice of change, you took the side of the very thing which you swore to destroy!"

Eizen hooked his thumbs in his pockets, "You talk a lot. How about you keep talking, and tell us where Aifread is."

Melchior clenched his jaw in anger, "You'll regret this…"

The air behind Melchior distorted and a tear in space and time formed,

"Come forth!" Melchior shouted, and a pair of claws creeped out of the portal.

Eizen's face scrunched in shock as a daemon came out of the gateway. Avernus immediately recognized the monster, but as soon as he took a defensive stance, a beam of green energy passed his head. The magic ray buffeted Melchior, sending him and the daemon crashing into the portal. The was torn apart with a loud bang as it collapsed into nothingness.

The team whipped their heads.

Zaveid was still in his firing pose, and a satisfactory grin flashed on his face, "Carelessness will get you killed."

Eizen rolled his eyes and sighed, "You ruined the moment."

Zaveid scowled as he holstered the Siegfried, "Huh? Don't you mean "Thanks for saving us, Zaveid. You're my hero and role model"?"

Everyone gave him a mild stink-eye, except for Lailah and Laphicet. Lailah stepped closer to him and beamed, "Thanks for saving us, Mr. Zaveid."

The wind malak raised a brow at her kind response.

"Wow, this is a surprise. You guys are branching out. Mind if I know your name, Ms.?"

All of a sudden, the whole team shot a curious glance at Avernus. The Shepherd blinked faster. He was overwhelmed by the weight of their "needs for an explanation," and an introduction.

Avernus cleared his throat, cocking his head, "Well… everyone this is Lailah, Lailah… my friends."

She waved her hand at everyone and smiled slightly. Velvet quickly appeared beside Avernus, eyes rounded on him.

"What happened?" she casually asked, giving the Shepherd a peaceful chance before he's turned into a delicious steak.

Avernus shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about. I brought some reinforcement, that's all."

Velvet instantly pulled his broken staff from her back and slammed it into his chest, pushing it hard against his skin, "…May the sun ever warm your face, and the countless stars ever guard your sleep. Ring any bells?"

A breath escaped him, but he collected himself, "Told you, don't know what you're talking about. Innominat might've shown you some illusions." He pretended and took the lump of metal from Velvet.

Lailah shook her head from side to side, "Lies, Master?! You never lied."

Avernus sighed, "You run with the Menagerie, and you'll get used to a lot of unethical stuff."

Now even Lailah was frowning. There was no escape. Velvet fingers drummed against her folded arms. Avernus clicked his tongue,

"Tsk, very well…"

He explained the truth, bit by bit. The flood of information dwarfed everything else, leaving everyone with troubled thoughts.

Zaveid scratched his head, fiercely, "I see. So, the malevolence, the cycle, it was all because of that woman… Tiamat. And you turned out to be a malak's reincarnation. I think we're officially reached peak bonkers!"  
Eleanor brushed a hand over her forehead, "This is too much! We had an Empyrean with us all this time. And you nearly died?! Again?! Oh my god, Avernus, you're impossible!"

Lailah glared at the Shepherd, "What does she mean, again, Master?"

Avernus fake an innocent smile, "There were times that I… nearly surrounded myself to the void." He said quickly and quietly in the hope that Lailah couldn't catch it.

Lailah shook her head in short movements, eyes flited with disquiet sensation.

Magilou raised her hand and started finger-counting, "First, he nearly drowned and burned at the same time when he took out several Abbey's ships, then Velvet bit his arm. Shigure nearly cut him in half, and another close call when he nearly buried himself under a tower. Hmm… what else… Oh! He tried to purify Zaveid's dragon girl, which guess what? He nearly died! What a shocker!" She gestured with an open hand at Lailah, "Five times!"

Velvet waved her hand, "He's like that: reckless, careless, and a dumbass."

Avernus' glance shifted between Laphicet, Eleanor, Lailah, and Velvet as they shot their glares at him. His heart leaped as no one took his side.

Eizen groaned in anger and scowled, "Why Tiamat didn't finish us? What she had planned?" His eyes narrowed even further, "A malak reborn into a human? I never knew such a thing would be even possible."

Avernus waved his hands, "Tiamat needed us to stop Innominat. But I'm not sure what exactly she planned… it looked like she wanted to stop him, in the hope that humans can still create malevolence. And about Susanoo's reincarnation, that's not what you think. Susanoo wanted to boost humanity's resonance without Innominat's intervention. I think I carry the last bits of his essence, nothing more. I'm me, not an ancient malak."

Rokurou stroked his chin, looking calmer than the rest, "Indeed, I thought Innominat reborn into Velvet's brother was insane."

Zaveid swept a glance at them, "What is this again? My brain can't handle another complicated story. Explain, small words."

Velvet turned to Zaveid, looking calm. "Very well, since Avernus told his tale, I'll tell mine."

After a brief explanation, Zaveid crossed his arms, nodding his head. "I see. So now that you know who's Innominat, can you still fight him?"

Velvet looked briefly at the young Shepherd, "Avernus' story has given me more reason to kill him, and Artorius."

Zaveid smirked, "You're one ice-cold girl." He turned to Lailah with an assertive glance. She was standing beside Laphicet, hands gripping one another in front of her short skirt, and held a few inches taller than him.

"So, what's her story, Shepherd?"

Lailah tantalizingly smiled, and Avernus let her speak instead, "My name is Lailah. I'm Master Diphda's apprentice, and his first assistant malak for as long as I can remember."

Rokurou turned to Avernus with a curious look, "Master Diphda? How many apprentices did you have?"

"Lailah was the only one," Avernus answered with an honest face.

Magilou tossed Avernus a wicked grin. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "She calls you, Master Eeh? Even Laphicet doesn't call Velvet "Master." But I have to say. She is so formal."

Avernus exchanged a threating gaze with her, "It's called politeness, Magilou. Though I understand why you might struggle to grasp its nuance."

"What did you teach her?" Eizen asked.

"Mostly magic artes and…"

Lailah quickly cut him off, everyone could feel the appreciation and the high praise she held for the Shepherd by looking at her body language, "It was not about only artes; He taught me history and sketching! He showed me a lot of ruins, temples, and… He gave me my name…"

Wordlessly, Laphicet turned to her. He could relate easily to Lailah. Her lips curved in a broad smile, cheeks turned pink, and eyes glittered as she excitingly described.

"He taught me how to live my life. Master Avernus was the closest person I ever know…" Suddenly, she gloomed, lowering her head.

"Before he made a pact with lady Tiamat…"

Avernus pressed his lips as he spotted sadness in her eyes, "I didn't want to leave you. It was too dangerous fighting hordes after hordes. I wanted you to be safe."

Zaveid chuckled snobbishly, "That's Avernus, alright; finicky overprotecting everyone."

Lailah nearly stumbled, shaking her head dismissively. "But you are my…!"

Before the magic word left her mouth, Laphicet turned to her,

"…Family." He finished Lailah's sentence.

Immediately, she beamed as their eyes met, "Yes, that's right!" She gently nodded.

"I'm L-Laphicet…" He abruptly and nervously introduced himself. Lailah giggled at his panicky behavior, "Nice to meet you, Laphicet. Your arte was refined, and you performed it pretty well."

"Thanks! I can teach you some… if-f you want."

Lailah clapped her hands, face brimming with "Of course! I'd love to."

Eleanor cheered slightly, "These two are getting along…" she flashed a scolding glare at Avernus, "If you think you can shoulder every problem and protect everyone in the world by keeping them far away, then you're selfish and arrogant, Mr.!"

Avernus relented and gave her a sheepish smile, "I know. I was wrong…"

Rokurou chuckled, "Avernus is the model of devotion, but I'm a daemon now, I can't relate to him."

Lailah immediately sensed malevolence inside of the swordsman. She darted an uneasy stare at him.

Eleanor sighed a little, "I guess the only you're good at is: worrying people." She then smiled at Lailah, trying to comfort her. "I'm Eleanor Hume, Lailah. Welcome to the Menagerie!"

Magilou giggled wickedly, "Don't fret, sweetheart. We have daemons, reaper, witch, exorcist, malak, and your beloved Shepherd with us. We're like a package deal. One can't exist without another."

Avernus rested a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing tight, "They're good people, Lailah. Better than home and better than anywhere else."

Lailah's penetrating gaze shifted between his eyes. Then she let out a pent-up breath, "Yes, master."

"And no "master." Just Avernus or I'm going to feel old." he advised.

Lailah's cheeks flushed, "But that's…"

"We're a family, remember?"

Laphicet suddenly stepped closer. Stiffen, he shot a downcast glance at Avernus, "I must tell you something;" He paused and swallowed, trying to keep a straight glance, "I'm… I was Velvet's nephew, Celica's child."

Avernus leveled a shrewd gaze at Laphicet, eyes widening. "You were Celica's child?"

"That makes Artorius my father, right?"

Velvet slid closer to them, "Look, you were reborn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I don't know anything about how being reborn works. But to me… what you see, what you hear, and what you feel is important. Whoever we used to be in another life, I'm me now, and you're you. That's all there is to it." She turned to the Shepherd, wearing a smile, "Am I right, Avernus?"

His eyes shifted to her lips instead of answering her. Velvet's cheeks flushed. she frowned and groaned in annoyance, "What are you looking at?"

Avernus shot a slantwise smile, "Nothing… You just smiled."

Velvet's face crimsoned, "Don't change the subject... dumbass!"

Laphicet chuckled, "Yeah, Velvet's right. I guess I'm me now."

Magilou trotted closer, "But you're Velvet and Avernus' cute little pup, aren't you?

Laphicet mischievously grinned, "Be careful, I bite."

After relishing Velvet's flustered face, Avernus gave Laphicet a wide exuberant smile, "Velvet's right, you're your person."

Suddenly, shock flitted across Laphicet's face, "I can feel Innominat! He's coming!"

Their heads snapped forward, scanning for an escape route. Zaveid reached to Melchior's malak that was stood there motionlessly and tugged his hand. Eizen narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you doing?"

"We can't leave him like this. I'll get him a vessel somehow unless Avernus wants to be his vessel."

The Shepherd gave him a firm nod, "Sure, but first, let's get out of this place."

The team rushed to the broad set of staircases. Lailah scanned the area, noticing clouds beneath them, "We're high above in the sky!"

Zaveid groaned, "Yep. Floating islands. Abbey went far to hide this facility."

They pounded down the stone stairs to an archway below.

Next to Avernus, Zaveid elbowed him, "Hey, it seems you're a kind of guy that is good with names."

Avernus turned to him, confusingly, "What makes you say that?"

"Lailah is a pretty good name. Can you think of another good one for Number One?" Zaveid asked flatly.

Laphicet cheered, "You want to give Number One a name?!"

"Yeah, calling him by a number seems to mean, you know."

Rokurou snuck between them, "Wait, I got this; how about Hajime? It means "the first," and he's Number One, right?"

Zaveid's eyes narrowed, "In that case, why not just go with Ichirou?"

Rokurou's face suddenly cramped in anger, "No way, that was Shigure's childhood name."

"Why should we care about it?"

Eleanor shimmied her way from the back, "It should be softer. How about Ichi or maybe… Something like Numby?"

Velvet appeared beside Avernus, glaring bafflingly at her, "Numby? Where'd that one come from?"

"It's like "number," but cuter," Eleanor replied.

Avernus rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who supposed to…"

Without paying any attention to him, Velvet whirled her head at Zaveid, "How about Bob?"

Avernus narrowed his eyes, "Bob?! Where did you get that?"

Magilou sighed frostily, "I think it's because of his hairstyle."

They passed a bridge, turning sharply at the end. Eleanor raised her arm, "I like it, but let's make it "Bobby," so it doesn't feel dull."

Velvet gave her a confirming nod, "Yeah, I like it."

Eleanor cleared her throat, "Then the Number One is at this moment renamed…"

Laphicet sprinted to the front, scowling, "Stop it, you two! You don't understand it at all! A boy doesn't want a name that sounds cute!"

Velvet and Eleanor bit their lips, "That was quite an outburst!"

A prideful smirk was carved on Avernus' face, "Laphicet is right. He needs a stylish name. Let's name him…"

Eizen quickly jumped in, "How about Silva? His hair and pendant are both silver."

"I like it. It's got a certain mystique about it." Rokurou agreed.

Laphicet gratefully approved. "Silva… Yeah, it sounds cool!"

Zaveid's mouth stretched into a wide grin, "Well if his old buddy Laphicet approves, the Silva it is. By the way, Avernus, what was your chosen name?"

Avernus snickered wickedly, "Ah, I'm afraid you'll never know."

Zaveid's eyes widened, "Oh, come on, man!"

Laphicet yanked his coat, "Please, tell us!"

"Nope."

Velvet groaned and affixed him with an angry look. The curiosity nearly overwhelmed her mind, "Don't be such a kid and speak up!"

Avernus shrugged jadedly, "Nah, it's one of those times that you need to suffer the consequences."

Lailah skipped near him, smiling playfully, "I'm sure Avernus will tell me." Lailah softened her tone slightly and leaned closer, then winked at everyone.

"I'm sorry, Lailah, my lips are sealed."

She pulled away in a disappointed look. Zaveid suddenly pointed towards their front at a font of light.

"That's the portal."

Avernus set off through the well of light, and the rest followed him along. They exited the portal and found themselves on a small Island. Zaveid gestured at the far-end, "My ship's anchored there. We need to go over those mounds."

The team sprinted at the dock on their heels.

All of a sudden, the air around them hummed with negative energy.

Avernus twirled around, catching a dark orb streaking straight at them through the air.

"Watch out!"

The ball carved around and dived behind Zaveid. Avernus' eyes tracked the arte as it hit Silva. His entire body seized up, and he let out a blood-curdling shriek of pain.

Rokurou pulled out his daggers and turned around, "What just happened?!"

Velvet snarled, baring her teeth as she glared at their front.

Innominat's short figure floated above the clearing. He frostily swept a glance at them, "I won't let you get away, Velvet."

There is a brief silence as the team readied themselves, and then Silva began to groan in pain, and a thick cloud of dark purple fog sprang up around him. "I'm scared!"

Watching a dark cloud enveloping the little malak, Avernus fumbled and curled his finger around something invisible in his front. A small blue portal burned, and he pulled his broken sword form ether.

Avernus whipped it and pointed it at Silva; it sent a wave of silver magic, connecting and pushing against the malevolence.

Eleanor lashed out at Innominat, "Stop it! You're turning him into a dragon!"

"He's just another necessary sacrifice for eternal peace," Innominat said in his monotonous tone and turned his head at the peak of a mountain nearby, nodding at someone.

Malevolence thickened itself around the little kid. Avernus pushed more mana into silver flame. It whipped around the corruption, struggling to wash it away.

Out of the blue, a javelin-like bolt buzzed through their and impaled Avernus on his shoulder, ripping it open. He flinched for a second but immediately straightened himself up to his full height, gritting his teeth to control the pain.

Lailah hurried and coiled her small fingers around the pole, trying to pull it out, but it burned her skin, and she stumbled back. Laphicet instantly placed a healing arte on her hands.

Velvet sensed two more glittering spears coming from above. With a burst of effort, she strode over to Avernus and parried the first javelin with her wrist blade out of the air before it could reach him. Velvet pressed on her right foot, and the sharp blade came out. She matched her movement with the pace of the second spear. She performed a high front-flip kick that trailed a purple streak with her right boot blade. The somersault kick knocked the arte out of its flight path.

Avernus, trying to contain the excruciating pain, ogled her flashy move as Velvet landed back on the ground, her raven hair twirling around. "I never get tired of watching that flexible body in action."

Velvet darted to his side. The sheer amount of malevolence hazed Avernus' left eye, and half of his body was succumbing to the dark corruption. Velvet seized the pole and started to pull it from his back, "Flattery will get you nowhere." She scolded him vexingly.

Avernus pressed his lips and then gasped as she took out the crystalized spear, smashing it afterward between her bandaged hand.

"It will get me there… eventually… someday." He breathily joked.

Velvet caught his shoulder and flipped him around, "Let it go! You can't do it."

"But the kid… Silva…"

She shook her head violently to the sides, Avernus could feel her hands curling around his coat, pulling it harshly. "You mustn't, you idiot! It's more of a battle to continue living! And you must win that battle!"

Avernus held on to her eyes. Amidst that stern look, he could read hints of pleading among it.

He released the sword, and the flow of energy stopped before consuming him. Avernus stumbled in her arms momentarily before rising and darting a glance at the top of the mountain.

"Lucian…"

The legate stood at the top. Magic energy swirled around him like a blanket.

"I see that you're still useless, brother." Lucian sneered, brandishing his sword.

The area suddenly darkened as a cloud of thick malevolence covered their back where Silva was, and an enormous dragon crept out of it.

Magilou pulled her cards out of her handbag, whirling around playfully, "Innominat to the front of us, a dragon to the back of us, and a legate above us… Reaper's Curse doesn't begin to describe it."

Innominat tilted his head to the side, "What a shame… Is that "despair," I sense?"

Laphicet flashed a courageous glare at the Empyrean as he stood side by side along Velvet and Avernus, "Not on your life."

"It'll take more than this to make me and Avernus break." Velvet stridently declared.

Innominat narrowed his eyes, "The more you resist, the more you'll suffer."

Zaveid wandered forward, his face filled with disdain, "Avernus, I don't care if he's your bloodlines' arch-nemesis. I will punish this rotten little delinquent myself."

Innominat scorned, "You're just a malak. You don't stand a chance."

Zaveid lifted his arm, holding Siegfried. He pointed the gun at his temple, "I'm not just any malak."

He pulled the trigger and fired a power-up round point black at his head. He slightly filched, "And I'm sick of murdering scum like you!"

He rinsed and repeated, firing a second round at the same place, "I know no limits! For I'm Zaveid!"

All juiced up, he lunged at the Empyrean. Innominat gestured with a glowing hand, and Zaveid froze in his place, struggling against unseen bonds. "What?!"

Innominat smiled wickedly and shot a beam of light in Zaveid's direction. The blast hit him square in the chest, blasting him across the field.

Zaveid crashed to the ground close to the team and knocked out unconscious.

Innominat crossed his arms, looking haughty at the team, "I told you, you have no chance against me."

A silver glint on the ground grabbed Laphicet and Avernus' attention. They glanced assertively at one another, and both of them nodded at the same time.

Laphicet swept a confident look at the group, "We'll hold off Innominat and Lucian. Everyone else, take out that dragon."

Eleanor's worrying eyes shifted from Avernus to Laphicet, "There's no way you two can face them alone! At least let me assist you!"

Laphicet marched toward Innominat, "This isn't an order. It's a strategy." He confidently said.

Avernus picked up Siegfried and glared at the top of the hill. Lucian grinned and opened his arms, "Come, brother. Let's finish this!"

Avernus squeezed Siegfried's grip and leaped at the legate, disappearing in a brilliant flash of thunder.

Velvet turned to the dragon, " _I'm counting on you two_."

Innominat squared his shoulders, eyes rounded up on Laphicet, "For something that's a mere part of me, you're cocky."

Laphicet's whole body glittered with power, whirling and gesturing his arms around, several magical orbs danced around him. "I'm the malak Laphicet." His artes streaked at Innominat as he pointed his finger at him. They exploded against his body, disappearing into a mild smoke.

Innominat rose unharmed, narrowing his eyes at Laphicet. "I miscalculated before. I won't hold back this time."

Innominat waved his hand, and a blazing orb rose up from the ground. He hurled it at Laphicet. It came soaring right at his face, only to break apart in midair, missing him entirely. Innominat snarled, checking the other side; Lailah was standing close to them, conjuring another arte.

Innominat twisted his hand, and the air began to swirl. Glowing, it turned into a bright beam, and he fired it at Lailah. "You are beneath me."

Lailah's eyes widened in fear as she couldn't complete her arte in time. She shut her eyes, but no harm befell her. She opened her eyes only to see a giant wall of void magic had blocked the arte.

Laphicet's shoulder pressed against hers as he stood by her side, "I told you, I had it under control!"

The wall burned away, revealing Innominat's grimacing face.

Lailah's hands burned with power, "Your strategy needed some tweaking!" she said, eyes locked on the Empyrean.

Laphicet's confident face blushed slightly, "Then I'll have your back."

"And I've got yours," Lailah assured him.

Innominat released his sun energy in an explosive burst. The two young malaks dodged the attack, sidestepping to each side as the arte immolated the ground between them.

At the top of the hill, Avernus materialized from the bolt. Power hummed through him, and he drew his free hand and swung it at Lucian; a lightning saber conjured right before it connects with Lucian's blade, sending azure sparkles around them.

Lucian grinned confidently, their faces a few inches from one another, "The day of revelation is coming soon, and I see you haven't woken up yet."

Avernus pushed harder, their blades vibrated. "You know that I won't allow it." His lightning sword flashed brighter. Electricity surged through Lucian's blade, burning his hand. He winced in pain, backing away from the struggle.

"Who do you suppose has continued to lead things to this conclusion?! It was all because of your useless cycle that trapped us in this dark fate!" Lucian shouted and leaped for another attack, swinging his sword.

Avernus lifted his hand and aimed Siegfried at him, firing a lethal bullet. Lucian sliced the shot in mid-air, but soon find Avernus dashing at him. Having used Siegfried as a distraction, his blade founded Lucian's armor, carving straight through the metallic armguards. Lucian bit his lips in pain and lunged back.

"This is our destiny! It's the path you took, knowing where it was headed!" Lucian sprinted at Avernus, he shield-bashed him. Avernus swung his elemental sword, but Lucian's shield deflected it.

"I'm done with destiny! With fate!" Avernus noticed the sigil on Lucian's shield glittered brightly. He warped away before the destructive beam him in point-blank.

Lucian scanned the area around him to find a trace of the Shepherd, but there was none. "People have faith in nothing and hide from problems they don't understand! They never learn and never bother to ask! This is a world where people live with eyes and souls of hatred! Where hands have no purpose other than to swing swords! That's how people are, Avernus!"

Avernus suddenly appeared behind him, slashing his blade. Lucian whirled on his feet, but Shepherd's sword sliced half of his shield away. "People are not like that! Your whole logic is twisted!"

Lucian back-pedaled, throwing away his damaged shield, "How are they not like that? What's your proof?"

Avernus hesitated. Lucian launched himself at him, raising his sword and slashing it away at the Shepherd. The area flashed, their blades pushed against one another, "What do you believe, Avernus?! And why do you believe it?!"

"We were brought up not knowing anything else aside from duty and sadness! My mother disproved me before, and now, they're doing the same thing! But I know… That past belongs in the past. Right now, right here, is where I stand, and I'm free to choose. And I choose to live!"

Lucian sneered as bolts of electricity danced in front of his face, "Of course I know nothing else! But you do, who took the side of evil and daemons!"

"They're not evil. They're strange, scary, and they do what they want. But they're living their lives to the fullest and sure as hell they won't let anyone take their freedom and this world from them!" Avernus' body immediately glowed with magic, and pulse with devastating power, knocking Lucian back as the arte melted the surface of his armor. The area around them reeked with the smell of burning metal. Lucian took off his charred helmet, throwing it away, "Do you still wish to suffer? Still clinging to hope? Telling yourself, "Someday, eventually things will get better"?"

Avernus paused, collecting his mind.

Lucian twirled his sword, "How long have you continued fighting with your thoughts clouded by such sweet poison?"

As he spoke, the shadows around Avernus churned, and pulsed, a murder of crows rose from them. He glanced at the sky and grinned;

Dark clouds began to gather up above.

At the bottom of the hill, the team struggled against the dragon and Innominat.

Lailah sent burning explosive cards at Innominat. He waved his hand and deflected them all back at her. She covered her face, but they burst into flames as they blew up around her. Lailah hit the ground with a thud.

"Lailah!" Laphicet screamed and then glared at Innominat, clenching his jaw.

The Empyrean squinted at him, "You talk big, but you're struggling even to protect yourself." He hurled a fireball at Laphicet, and he creates a wall of guardian cards that disintegrated as soon as Innominat's arte hit it, flinging him to the other side.

"If you apologize now, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt when I devour you." He said mockingly.

Laphicet glanced at Lailah's unconscious body. He curled his fingers into fists and instantly rose up, "No way I'm apologizing. Not to some jerk who doesn't understand how Velvet feels!"

Innominat condescendingly glared at him, "And you're saying that you do? She's my sister."

Laphicet eyes shifted to Velvet as she fought against the dragon. Then his head whirled back at Innominat, gazing confidently, "I know everything. But I won't tell you!"

The Empyrean groaned in annoyance and sent more fireballs. They slammed against Laphicet's defensive cards, enveloping him in a dense flame. The little malak cast a wind arte to blow the heat away, only to find Innominat jousting at him with his white sword.

"I'll devour you. We'll be one again anyway!"

A grin carved on Laphicet face. He raised his golden compass, holding it toward Innominat. Suddenly, the Empyrean's eyes widened; the buried memories bubbled up in his mind, distracting him. The sword hit the compass, breaking it apart, but it also passed the Laphicet's head.

Laphicet coiled his hand into a fist, drawing it away, "She is not yours!" He sucker-punched Innominat in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

Laphicet whipped his head at the top of the mountain. Cloud formations were in their thickest form.

Beneath the clouds, murders of crows swooped down on Avernus. He readied himself, hands glowing with lightning powers. He slammed his palm into a flying malak, and it exploded. Avernus turned and shot beams of blue light from Siegfried, cutting through them.

Lucian waved his hand, "Hugin! Munin! Merge!"

With his command, crows turned into bright spheres and merged into two flying malaks. Avernus flashed a glance at the bottom. They both delved at him from above. Avernus turned and jumped, disappearing into a thunderbolt. Crow malaks were turning their heads from side to side, searching desperately for the Shepherd. He abruptly appeared above the lowest one. He pressed his feet on its back, using it as a launch platform to boost himself up. He then stepped on the second one, sending it whirling at the ground.

Avernus lifted Siegfried above and at the sky. The clouds flashed and thundered. Waves of electricity shot from them and hit the barrel of Siegfried, whipping across his body, turning him into a living battery.

Lucian shuddered in anger. Avernus aimed Siegfried at the dragon. Laphicet whipped his head at the team, "Everyone, look out!"

Avernus released the magic from Siegfried, and the peak of the mountain trimmed by immense electricity, sending Lucian and his malaks down to the ocean.

Velvet gazed at the top of the mountain. Hearing a rumble of thunder, they watched a dense ray of lightening approaching them. In a clumsy rush, they docked, throwing themselves on the ground. The beam hit the dragon and burst into a million bolts, lifting the giant monster off the ground and slammed it against the hill. The area quaked, and It landed with a sick crunch amidst the rubble, motionless.

Laphicet punched a victory fist into the air, cheering.

Innominat gritted his teeth and turned to Laphicet, "I'll turn you into a dragon! See who's laughing then!"

With a cruel and murderous gaze, Innominat waved his hands, an orb of corruption and malevolence formed above his hand, and he immediately hurled it at Laphicet. Defenseless, the arte engulfed his body in a dark mist. He clenched his chest, yelling in agonizing pain. Velvet instantly sprinted, screaming his name.

But his body pulsed with new power. The purifying energy swirled around him, leaving his body and washing away the corruption.

Innominat's eyes widened to their limits as he watched Laphicet's body flashed blindingly, the magic purified the area around them.

As the Empyrean looked back, he spotted Avernus, holding Laphicet in his arms and pointing the gun at him, and a rage equivalent to Velvet in his eyes brewing. Overwhelming power crackled around him, his hair floating all around as his magic skyrocketed.

"You've done all this gloating, but we are all still here." He squeezed the grip, finger fiddling with the trigger, "I've been keeping this arte with your name on it, you megalomaniac waste of mana…"

Avernus pulled the trigger instantly. The barrel flared up, and a beam of powerful magic buzzed and fired from Siegfried. The whirling beam of lighting power tore toward Innominat and consumed him. It carried the Empyrean off his feet to the beach, melting stones and vaporizing seawater, until a column of hot steam rose up, and with a boom, the Empyrean disappeared.

Gasping for air, Avernus looked down at exhausted Laphicet, as he peacefully slept in his arm. Eizen carried Zaveid on his shoulder, and Eleanor picked up Lailah. With a nod from Velvet, they scrambled toward Zaveid's ship.

* * *

Later that night, on the calm sea, Avernus was healing the nasty gash on his shoulder, groaning as the torn flesh stitched back together.

Suddenly the door to his dark cabin opened up, and a chill breeze entered the room. The familiar floral scent invaded his senses.

"Hey, Velvet."

She moved in the small, tight area that was illuminated with a candle. Velvet cocked her head inquisitively to the side, "How are you holding up?"

The last part of the wound closed up, and Avernus faintly hissed, "… I'm fine now. How are Lailah and Laphicet?"

"Laphicet's still asleep. But Lailah woke up fine. She's staying by his side for the night."

Avernus stood, putting his coat back loosely on his shoulder, "Yeah, he exerted himself, casting the Silver Flame."

Velvet crossed her arms, "That was the same arte as yours? How was that possible?"

Avernus glanced at the broken sword on the table, "It's because he is the Silver Flame."

Velvet's gold, luminous eyes shifted questioningly between his, "What do you mean?"

"Susanoo carved a portion of Innominat's body using this sword, in the hope that they haven't had to rely on the Empyrean's purification abilities to wash away the malevolence. Yet, it wasn't enough." Avernus inspected the sword, brushing its broken blade. His face beamed with hope, "But Laphicet is part of Innominat. He is exactly the purification fragment that separated from it. The power I had was the last part of the puzzle."

He put back the sword on the drawer and slipped closer to Velvet. A secretive surreptitious smile flitted across his face, "With your help, we can put an end to this… once and for all."

Velvet hesitates as he mentions her, humming faintly before regarding him with a wandering gaze, "Lord of Calamity concerning herself with some seraphim that keep wallowing in their misery?"

Avernus grinned bitterly but with a hint of hope, "I may not know about everything, but I can recognize signs of a leader."

"A leader?"

"Yes. Has it ever occurred to you why everyone follows you without question? Even Eizen, with a thousand-year experience, gave the command of his prized ship to you. Despite being a pain in the butt sometimes, you command with respect…and fear."

Velvet growled slightly. Avernus waved his hand, "But it is within your character. The thing is, even the things turned out differently, even the world was cruel to you; it needs you more anyone to move forward."

Velvet quirked an eyebrow, "Did you hit your head recently?"

"Maybe, but I'm not wrong. When you're ready, we can talk more about it."

Velvet looked away, breaking their shared gaze. "There's another reason that I'm here…" She reconnected their glances, her eyes felt calmer than before, "While I prefer not making a habit out of getting help, I do have to say… Thank you, Avernus."

Avernus flashed a smile, "Laphicet did most of the work; you just needed a slight nudge."

She gasped momentary, drawing back a little, "No, it's not just that. I mean, for everything…"

The Shepherd's face turned neutral, "Oh…" then molded into a curious expression.

"I was blinded by vengeance. Without you and Phi, I couldn't make it past the Empyrean throne. You two threw your lives away for me countless times yet, I regarded Phi as a tool and broke your heart…"

Avernus smiled broadly, "The things we did, were because we wanted to do them for ourselves. My feelings for you... and Laphicet's emotions are there because we love you, and you can't do anything about it. You're not at fault here."

Something unexpected surged up inside Velvet, a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation rose in her eyes, "What will you do when it's all over?"

Avernus was taken back. He looked at Velvet, pained echoes of inner turmoil etched in his face. Then he cleared his throat, "I… I think I'll go back to the far-continent."

Velvet's expression didn't change. She patiently waited. Avernus' face became distant. A vague, subtle sadness tugged at the corners of his mouth, "…There is nothing for me here. I'll do what I got to do together… and then I'll move on…"

A bright, hot burst of anger rippled through Velvet. She whirled on her hills and paced to the door. Avernus dropped his head, face all somber.

"Goodnight, Velvet."

The moment of sadness was interrupted by the sounds of metal clicking against one another. Avernus whirled his head questioningly at the door.

Velvet fumbled with the lock and fastened the bolt.

He stood as Velvet strolled back to him.

"Back in the earthpulse, Innominat showed me the memories of Arthur and Celica together, living happily."

She stopped a few inches from his chest, her face looking up at his dimmed face. Avernus shivered as their breaths mingled in close space.

"Ever since I met you, despite everything, it turned to an adventure. I hated the world for that, and I've done and experienced things I would never have dreamed of."

Avernus swallowed, "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Velvet reached up to cup his cheeks. "Never apologize to me. What I'm trying to say is… I never really wanted to talk about this before, but now, I do…

She leaned closer, eyes digging deep inside his soul.

"Stay by my side…"

Avernus pressed his lips slightly, stealing a doubtful glance, "Are you finally asking me to be your boyfriend now?"

His suspicious tone didn't help with his choice of words. Velvet narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure I agree with such a horrendously basic term… I don't know what the future holds now. Frankly, I don't care, but I want you to be with me…Now, till all ends."

Velvet didn't wait for an answer. She cupped both sides of his face kissed him. He melted into the kiss as she deepened it, her thumb brushing gently over his cheeks. Velvet pushed his body to the back until they stumbled on his bed. As they broke apart, she nipped at his lower lip. He panted for breath, his whole body feeling flushed.

Avernus found her looking down at him with a glazed expression full of longing and desire. Her long hair fanned out beautifully over the bed.

"It's so easy to make you fluster." She said boldly.

Avernus grinned, "Two can play at that game."

Velvet quickly slid her hands over his arms, locking them on the bed. He struggled, groaning in vain as her superhuman powers overcame his muscles. "Uhh… It's not fair."

Velvet leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "Lord of Calamity isn't impressed with you endangering your life."

A mischievous grin formed on his face, "I should try to get killed more often if this is what I get in return."

"Say that again, and I devour you myself. Wait… I'll devour you anyway." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, lingering on his body for a long moment — the chill air whispering over their skin. The flickering candlelight was illuminating their flushed faces.

Velvet slowly raised her hand. The Brunhilt ring started to glow, and she snapped her finger.

The candle burned out, and the room plunged into darkness. Velvet let go of his arms, and Avernus pulled her against himself, feeling every line of her body and feeling her shuddered and gasped.

"Avernus…"

"Velvet…"

Their whispered voices merged with the night, and they melted into one another. Becoming one with the night.

* * *

Among her boundless dream, Velvet found herself sitting behind a dining table. She traded glances with Seres as she sat peacefully on the other side.

"So… Should I think of you like my sister?" Velvet asked.

Seres shook her head gently, "I'm a malak named Seres… I've inherited Celica's memories, that's all."

"…And that doesn't make you the same person?"

Seres maintained her neutral stare, "What exactly defines a person's identity? I may have her body and her memories…"

Velvet lowered her head, trailing off, "You're right. If your soul has changed, you're not the same person anymore…"

Guilt overwhelmed her face, "Even if I were Celica, I don't have the right to be called your sister. I followed Artorius's orders without question, sacrificing my flesh and blood."

Velvet turned her head to the sides, eyes cloudy with fault, "What about me? I devoured you. I have no right to condemn you for what you've done."

"There's a difference, Velvet. I wanted you to do it. Even had I survived, I would have given myself to you before long… I wanted you to have my power. No matter the cost."

"Why?"

"Right after the Advent… Celica's memories returned to me…"

Suddenly, Seres's body changed its shape into Celica. Velvet moaned in shock, eyes widening.

Seres' rough voice turned into Celica's soft and kind tone, "It was then I understood what exactly it was I had done. Arthur, kind, and caring…"

In a blink, she reverted. "…Transformed into the cruel Artorius, he is now."

"Why did your memories return?" Velvet asked.

"I've heard that very rarely, malakhim can regain memories of their previous lives. But it was because of Avernus…"

"Avernus?"

"Yes, I thought this was my punishment for the pain I brought to you all. But his essence reached out to me. His power broke Innominat's grip on my soul."

Velvet stared at the table's wooden textures, "So, he's right…" Velvet raised her head, only to see that she shifted into Celica once again.

"The stronger I feel my love for Arthur, the less I can forgive Artorius… My hatred of him has grown so deep. I'm not Celica anymore. As Seres, I can never bring back Arthur that I loved. Neither do I have the power to defeat Artorius." Seres smiled, eyes burning with hope, "But you can! You're a therion! You have fully absorbed my power. You can help Avernus, and together, you can face the Shepherd."

She gave Velvet a firm nod, and Velvet returned her just the same, "I know. We will stop him.

Seres's face darkened into the gloom, "Forgive me, Velvet. I've pushed everything onto you… My hatred, my determination… I wanted to apologize one last time… In the end… "

A soft, gentle smile curved on her face, "I'm glad I had a chance to know you. I'm glad that once I could be Laphi's sister… And Celica and Arthur's sister as well… I was happy."

With a fulfilled expression, Seres dissolved into the void, and Velvet plunged back into her body.

With a sharp gasp, she opened her eyes and found herself on the soft mattress of Avernus' bed. She turned her head to the side, finding the young Shepherd sleeping soundly beside her. After a few moments of watching him sleep, she noticed that he had tossed the blanket aside. With an audible groan, she pulled it back on his naked body.

" _You'll catch a cold, dumbass_."

Suddenly, a small paper fell off. The curiosity gained the better of Velvet, and she picked it up. Unfolding it, her heart escaped a beat,

 _We can find a way_

 _To Break the Madness_

 _Take my hand and come with me_

 _To a place where we can feel_

 _There's a flame that burns in me_

 _I need a way to set it free_

 _When you find love in your heart_

 _The light in your eyes is a star_

 _Change that you feel Helps you to heal from all the rest_

 _If you believe_

 _In human touch_

She quickly folded it back. Until now, it was a hard pass. She hated it when it was all about sharing their feelings. She glanced at the ageless moon through the window, she pressed the paper sheet against her chest and smiling unknowingly to herself.

 _"People will go on living out their lives and forging a new era. No one knows what the next era will be like. However, whatever form the world may take,_

 _The moon will always be there, shining like a White Light."_

* * *

 **Next on Chapter XXXVI:**

As the team searches for a new strategy to beat Artorius and Innominat. Eizen's greatest nightmare comes true, as one of Lucian's malaks drops a small, yellow umbrella on the deck of Van Eltia. Lailah learning to fit into the group, young couple problems, and a reaper hell-bent on saving his family are what drives the Menagerie in the next chapter. Be sure to check:

 **Season of the Reaper.**


	37. Season of the Reaper Part I

**Chapter XXXVII: Season of the Reaper – Part I**

 **Flash forward, one thousand years later, the continent of Glenwood**

Sorey leaned against the wooden wall of the sauna. He massaged his chin, eyes staring into the infinite beyond,

" _Who's that guy_?" he repeated to himself the phrase that was recently stuck within his mind before being greeted by Mikleo. The water seraph strode at him with a towel in hand.

"Still thinking about Alisha's ancestor?" Mikleo asked, resting his back on the wall beside Sorey.

Sorey let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "Yeah, for some reason, I can't get him out of my head."

Mikleo folded his arms, joining him in a whirlwind of might and maybes,

"Lailah's silence and the sacred sword have to do something with him, I'm sure."

Sorey's eyes went wide in realization, and his gaze turned to Mikleo, "You mean there's a second oath?"

Mikleo held his gaze for a few moments.

"Eh, that's a possibility. Let's hit the sauna first. You can relax and think clearly in there."

Sorey pursed his lips, slowly moving his head to the sides,

"You go. I'll join you later."

Mikleo shrugged and sighed, entering the corridor to the sauna.

"See you later, then."

But Sorey's mind was absent from the conversation. His instincts pressured him to dig more at any cost. It didn't take much before he was disturbed by a shirtless wind seraph. Zaveid marched at him with his eyes darting around the room, searching for someone.

"Hey, Mr. Shepherd. Where's Lailah and the others?"

Sorey blinked and casually turned to Zaveid,

"They went to the sauna to relax."

Zaveid eyes suddenly glinted with naughty intentions,

"Oh, really? Then why are you here idling around, Sorey? C'mon! let's hit up the sauna!"

Sorey clicked his tongue,

"Nah, maybe later."

Zaveid hooked his thumbs in his pockets, cocking his head and grinning,

"Don't be such a buzzkill! We men need to be open and comfortable about things like this!" The wind seraph seemed to trail off, remembering something, "You know, I was with a Shepherd in the past that was way over his head over a very peculiar girl." His mouth curved into a wide smirk, "He could be my partner in crime, but it's your duty now to oblige and be my naked accomplice!"

Sorey glanced at his torso, "Was he like you? You're always half-naked, Zaveid. I think that's enough for both of us."

Zaveid stretched his body to his full height and maintained his grin,

"No, I wore a coat back then. Now, I may show-off my perfect body, but the door to my heart is always closed! And in these moments, Shepherds and Seraphim need to bond with each other in their times of need..."

Sorey immediately squinted at Zaveid as he realized his real motive,

"Don't tell me you're going to read the wind to snoop around the girls' sauna?"

Zaveid laughed and raised a brow, "Oh ho!" He mumbled a vague phrase, _"_... _And I thought his progeny was totally clueless…_ " Zaveid then cleared his throat, "So you're pretty sharp after all too, you no good Shepherd, you!"

Sorey whirled his head around to avoid Zaveid's smug face, "I don't think this is a good idea. Someone's definitely going to notice!"

Zaveid chuckled proudly, "You can't ignore the magnificent beauty in sauna's closed space, Sorey!" Zaveid tapped the young shepherd's shoulder, hardening his tone of voice and staring him in the eyes like a tiger, "Sorey, let's go hunting for babes."

But Sorey's glance shifted to the corridor, hanging on to someone that just exited the sauna; Mikleo bottomed his shirt, cheeks still flushed red from the hotness of steam bath, "That was the best restorative treatment! Why don't you guys won't step in as well?"

Sorey elbowed Zaveid, gesturing at the water seraph, "Do you mean like this?"

Zaveid facepalmed, "That's not the kind of babe hunting I'm talking about!"

Mikleo scowled at Zaveid, "What is it now, Zaveid?"

"It's about growing up enjoying life as it is, Mickey-boy!" Zaveid replied, directing his cocky smile at him.

Mikleo groaned, "What about those kids that you wanted to watch over?"

"They were fine. No room for babysitting when you're chasing down beauties."

Sorey glared at him, inquisitively, "Were you always like this, Zaveid?"

The wind seraph smirked, "Yeah, I have always had this streak of adult male appeal." Zaveid flashed a glance at the two of them as they were waiting to hear more from him. He sighed, "Well, ever since a long time ago, I lived a wild and free life, you know."

"Since the shepherd that used a transformable weapon and was way over his head over a peculiar girl?" Sorey instantly asked him out of nowhere.

Caught off guard by the bright young shepherd, Zaveid panicked, "Hey, we're getting off track here! I've said nothing about him! And what good does talking about him would do?!"

Sorey slowly nodded to himself, "So those people are the same guy."

Zaveid swallowed. He inadvertently spilled a small piece of long and forgotten secret lost to human history.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes in skepticism, "You don't talk about anyone at all. From a guy such as yourself, it means that he was a close friend."

Seeing no other way, Zaveid collected himself and crossed his arms, staring blankly at a distance, "Well, lost friends stack up over the centuries for us seraphim. I had only a few good friends, and all of them had gone after a short time I met them. There was a pirate captain who pulled me back from the brink and a Shepherd, who taught me that aside from our creeds, we're all flawed and must accept who we are, no matter our shortcomings. I still owe them both to this day. At the time, his death hit me hard, but today, he's just one of my many farewells."

Sorey and Mikleo suddenly felt a pang of insurmountable guilt. Sorey scratched his head, "I'm sorry. It must have been painful to remember him."

Zaveid kept his pose and ignorant to Sorey's remorse, "He was interesting and a great man…"

Mikleo recoiled at Zaveid's praise. It seemed out of his character to gloom over and complimented someone. But his mouth instantly curved into a broad smile, and his loutish mood came right back, "Let's stop there. If I go on about my old friend any longer, he would be upset. No worries, I'm like him; a man who lives in the moment and not like someone who views everything as a win or lose situation."

Zaveid grabbed their shoulders and pushed them toward the sauna, "Alright! Let's all go together! That means you too, Shepherd!"

Sorey resisted, "I'll pass. I…"

Zaveid maintained his grin, "Unacceptable! As men, we need to be open and blah blah blah, something something!"

In the sauna, Mikleo talked about the history of saunas until abruptly disrupted by Sorey.

"Mikleo, do you think Alisha's ancestor and Zaveid's friend is the same person?"

The water seraph heaved a breath, "That's unlikely. What's the probability of some nobility being connected to a random shepherd that Zaveid knows a millennia before?"

Sorey crooked, locking his hands together, "Mostly zero percent, but…" he glanced at Zaveid as he focused on directing his wind powers, guiding the flows around the hot steam. "I think it's worth a try."

Mikleo and Sorey smiled at each other with anticipation and excitement. They pumped their fists together,

"Then, the hunt is on."

* * *

 **Present time, Midgand**

* * *

Avernus drifted awake. His eyes fluttered open just long enough to catch the warm sunlight streaming in. He felt the soothing heat of the morning sun shone on his skin. He smiled to himself. The radiant outpouring of positive vibes flew through his body, giving him a fresh and new feel. Like his bond had been cemented. His hand snaked his side only to find it empty. After stretching himself, Avernus pounced from his bed and slid into his clothes. As he put on his long white coat, he noticed the tear had been entirely disappeared. Avernus squinted his eyes and felt a hint of tiny sewing traces that were invisible to the naked eye.

 _"Did she mend my coat?_ "

Avernus hooked the golden chain of his coat's collar, grinning to himself. The shepherd walked out of the cabin and entered the corridor toward the mess hall. As he stepped into the room, Avernus was greeted by a table filled with different dishes. His eyes flashed around the colorful plates, nearly drooling as the delicious smell invaded his hungry senses.

" _Who made these, and for what_?"

"Hi!" Laphicet and Lailah welcomed him. His gaze wondered, and he noticed the two young malaks sitting beside each other. Avernus crashed on the nearest chair and went directly for the closest dish.

"Morning, younglings!"

Lailah frowned, "It's not morning. You overslept! It's noon already!"

Ignoring Lailah, Avernus picked the chopsticks and quickly swallowed a big piece of a baked fished like it never existed in the first place.

Lailah groaned, and Avernus raised a brow, "I'm sorry, Lailah, but I'm so hungry, and these are irresistible."

"Miss Velvet made them. She stayed all morning in the kitchen."

Avernus grinned widely. His eyes brightened as he remembered the last night's fond events.

Eleanor and Rokurou entered the room, followed by Magilou. Eleanor squinted her eyes at the Avernus. "Mind your manners! You're a Shepherd!"

He slowly looked up at her, "I'm hungry. You know me: food before anything."

"Avernus, don't talk with your mouth full! You're getting food everywhere!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes, "H-u-n-g-r-y…"

Eleanor rubbed her forehead, sighing, "You did it again! Look, it's all over your face. Act your age for once!"

Laphicet laughed audibly, "It's because Velvet's cooking is so good!"

Lailah felt threatened, envious, and annoyed. She glanced at Phi from the corner of her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure that's not the only Miss Velvet's greatest _Phi_ -et!"

Contrary to her expectations, Laphicet chuckled in return, "You're right! I'd be _Lailah_ -ing if I said I didn't enjoy our _pun_ -pportunities!"

Lailah blushed, cupping her cheeks to hide her embarrassment, "You came up with a pun on my own name?! That's… brilliant!" Lailah then nervously took a sip out of her teacup.

"Thank you. It's nothing, Lailah. Let's do it some more time!" Laphicet jumped from the chair and went to the kitchen, turning half-way back to Lailah again, "Do you want some cake? They're very _tea_ -sty!"

Lailah's face instantly heated up, faking a generous smile for Laphicet. Avernus glared at her, "Why are you so worked up?"

Lailah slid her chair closer to Avernus, frowning. She pressed her lips as she groaned silently, "Oh, that boy! I need time to think of a comeback!"

Avernus shook his head and snickered, "It seems you've found a competitor punster among the Menagerie."

"I won't let him upstage me next time!" Lailah declared, taking another sip from her teacup.

"Laphicet is sharp. Maybe it's best you two work as a _tea_ -m instead?" Avernus boldly said, making her even angrier. Lailah huffed at him and immediately left the table. Rokurou joined Avernus and helped himself with some of those dishes. Eleanor, hands on her hip, marched at them, "Do you realize you two hold your chopsticks incorrectly?"

Rokurou chucked, giving her an impressed glance, "Oh, you noticed! It's an original way I came up with myself because I didn't want to imitate Shigure growing up! Pretty original, ain it?"

Eleanor frowned, "No, It's not! It's horrible manners!"

Avernus suddenly speared a piece of meat and pointed it at Rokurou, "She's right. That's disrespectful."

Eleanor nearly screamed in anger as veins bulged on her neck, "Avernus! That's… That's even more atrocious! Why are you eating your food like that?!"

"What did I do?"

Eleanor shook her head from side to side, eyes still flaring, "I can't believe you! This is just common decency. You should've learned them a long time ago."

Avernus lowered his head, breaking off his eye contact, "Hmm… Even I can't use them as drumsticks?"

Eleanor paraded toward them. She coiled her fingers into a fist and scowled, "Corrupted manners at the table leads to a corrupted soul. Hold your chopsticks properly."

Rokurou rolled his eyes, "I'm a daemon, so I think that ship has already sailed."

Avernus sighed, "Before meeting you guys, I never used chopsticks back in the far-continent. "

"Properly!" Eleanor ignored their naggings and yelled at them. Hairs straightened behind their necks.

"All right, all right! Fine!"

Rokurou quickly changed his style, and Avernus tried to mimic him. Suddenly, another voice wondered in the conversation,

"Who's doing what wrong?" Velvet asked, entering the room alongside Laphicet as she brought a freshly baked cake.

Avernus immediately raised his head, and their eyes clang into one another. Velvet intuitively smiled but quickly reverted to her usual self.

"I made some more cake."

Magilou smirked wickedly, "You seem cheerful, Velvet. Spending all morning in the kitchen and making breakfast, lunch, and dessert for everyone!"

Velvet smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I've made these to show my appreciation for what Phi and the rest of you done for me, and I guess I have to thank you, as well."

Magilou locked her hands behind her head, "Perhaps! But gratitude doesn't suit you." She leaned, "...Now, say 'ahh'."

Velvet narrowed her eyes and stared bafflingly at her.

"I need to see your teeth! I made a hundred gald bet that you'd break, remember?" Magilou reminded her and winked at Velvet, "So, I need to see if you've broken anything. Let's start with those teeth." Magilou tipped her head at Laphicet, "Help us out, kiddo."

Laphicet beamed and nodded, "All right. I need to check her front teeth, right?"

Magilou grinned widely, "Front teeth, canines, whatever. Just get in there and take a good, hard look. Make sure you don't miss anything!"

Velvet blushed, and her voice stuttered, "You didn't mean that literally, did you? Why are you making Phi do the checking?"

Magilou rubbed her chin and maintained her malicious smirking, "I could've asked Avernus to do it, but he got what he wanted, and it's not that fun anymore. I suppose that some say that showing the inside of your mouth can be more personal than being seen naked. So I might have to ask our Shepherd to do that too..."

Laphicet threw his arms up in some kind of defensive posture, "Wait! Seriously?!"

Velvet flashed a wrathful glare at Magilou, "You're making this even more awkward! And neither Avernus nor Phi have nothing to do with it!"

Magilou's eyes flashed with mischievousness, "Act like an innocent maiden as much as you want. But you promised, and we made a bet. Come on, will you cooperate or not? We can't settle it until we know the tooth!"

Velvet grunted, raised, and clawed her bandaged hand in a threatening fashion, "Fine. But let's check the ones in my left hand first."

Magilou glanced at the small normin behind her, "Good! I believe Bienfu can assist with that."

The witch snatched him and hurled him at Velvet. Bienfu shrieked as his small body twirled like a ball in mid-air, "Why me?! Leave me out of this!"

The normin landed directly in Velvet's opened hand. The Lord of Calamity curled her fingers around Bienfu's soft body.

"Bieen! She's squeezing me! Ouch! Those fangs hurt!"

Rokurou put down his chopsticks and turned to Eleanor, "It seems spark has returned to Velvet's eyes but is showing the inside of your mouth really that embarrassing?"

Eleanor instantly blushed and frowned at the swordsman, "What?! Keep your prying questions to yourself, Rokurou!" She then scrambled toward the deck, leaving him dazzled. Rokurou shifted his attention to Avernus as the Shepherd sliced off a piece from the fresh cake and took a bite.

"Hey, Avernus. Why is this "showing inside of your mouth," so mortifying for women to discuss?"

Avernus raised a brow and swallowed the cake, "It's like domination. If you're not at the dentist, opening your mouth would mean that you've submitted to that particular person."

Rokurou kept nodding, then burst into a laugh, "Now I got it! Magilou is devious, as always." Suddenly the smile slowly died on his lips as Velvet approached them, wearing her subtle cold face.

"Don't overeat. You'll get a stomach ache." Velvet advised delicately, picking up the dirty dishes from the table.

A smile flickered on Shepherd's face, "You made them delicious, Velvet. I can't help it. And you made a lot!"

She blushed a little and closed her eyes, "That's... because I had a lot of free time. That's all."

Avernus stood up and pushed his chair back into its position, "Well, you fixed my coat and cooked. Time for me to help out."

Velvet moved her body between him and the table, barring him from picking the dishes, "Phi offered the same thing, but no. You all done a lot for me, especially Phi." Velvet glanced at Laphicet, making his cheeks crimson a little.

"T-that was nothing, really."

Rokurou stood up, looking all hyped and excited, arms akimbo, and he declared: "We fought an armatus, an Empyrean, a dragon, and two legates! It's a miracle we're still alive. But those made a good training session."

Magilou waved her hand in the air and grunted, "Anyway, I lost that bet, and I was so sure I was going to win too!"

Velvet skipped towards the kitchen, shaking her head, "An awful lot of drama you're making over 100 gald."

Magilou quickly chased after her, "Don't you dare laugh off 100 gald…"

Avernus turned to Rokurou, "What's the situation? How's Zaveid doing?"

"Still out. Laphicet and Lailah did a lot to keep him steady. Innominat's power is no joke." Rokurou replied.

"Where's Eizen then?"

"On the deck, sending sylphjays around the clock to Van Eltia. We ought to meet them in an hour or less."

Avernus shook his head, "I guess things aren't bad as I thought. I need to see Kurogane as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Avernus pulled the broken sword out of the ether. Rokurou's eyes widened and leered at the golden blade, "Still not as impressive as Stormhowl but… it has some mystery to it." he touched the broken hilt, and it easily cut his finger, "Ouch. It's still sharp."

Avernus titled the sword around, "You have no idea…"

Magilou shadowed Velvet as they entered the kitchen, smiling wickedly.

"Do you realize you've been smiling for hours now, Velvet?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Magilou."

"You're the one acting ridiculous, Lord of Calamity! You were supposed to pout and hate, not go soft on us." Magilou put her left arm flat against the wall, leaned on her left shoulder, and crossed her legs. Looking impishly at Velvet, she grinned. "So, how was Avernus?"

Velvet exhaled, dipping the dirty plates in the foaming water in the sink, "...I don't know what you're talking about, and I didn't go soft on anyone."

"Of course, you didn't!" She mocked her, "I will ask again clearly this time: how is Avernus?"

"He's fine, I suppose. He is a good man, a great listener, a remarkable warrior, and he often shows signs of intelligence."

Magilou rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Last night, when the boy was out, and Lailah stayed in his room, you weren't there. I checked."

Velvet stayed silent. Magilou whistled, "Aho, he must be quite delightful, or you wouldn't be so happy otherwise. Was he good at following instructions?"

Velvet reluctantly mumbled. She would preferably talk about it with Niko, but Magilou wasn't that bad, "...He had some brilliant ideas of his own."

"Fascinating. So our little shepherd is all grown up, and obviously, he plays well with daemons too. But I've talked with Lailah, and he has responsibilities back in the far-continent which supersede your desires."

Velvet flashed a glance at Magilou, looking annoyed, "I can handle it."

Magilou giggled bitterly and stepped towards the exit, "Nothing is certain, Velvet. Not in your case and not at this time. You cannot take anything for granted, but I think it at least he takes your mind from our situation."

The witch stepped at the door and then turned around, "Whatever, have it your way. Lord of Calamity prevailed over this shepherd in this case, or was it the other way around?" Magilou skipped off. Not waiting for her answer, she left Velvet alone with her thoughts.

Avernus went outside. Noticing Eizen scanning the horizon with his binoculars, he walked to his side. "Heard you were spending an awful amount of time on the deck."

Eizen gestured over at a familiar ship at a distance, "Waiting to get to our ship. Zaveid's boat did well, long with Laphicet. He did a good job of navigating harsh waters, but we need to regroup and plan ahead."

The reaper slowly turned to him, "Anyway, do you know anything about that horned daemon?"

Avernus crossed his arms, eyes still locked on Van Eltia, "If you want my opinion of who he is, then my answer is, maybe, but I'm not sure yet."

Eizen groaned as he glared at Van Eltia anchoring starboard, "...We need a break more than anything. That was a long stretch of battle, especially for Laphicet and you."

"Finding out your closest friend was an ancient Empyrean that played you for the last seven years, then some malakhim outright tell you that everything depends on what you choose and what you do while the world is fallen apart. No pressure, it's just another day at the temple, I guess."

Abruptly, Rokuouro hit his back, nearly pushing him into the railing.

"So… Avernus…" Rokurou smirked, promoting Eizen to do the same thing. They stood side by side, shooting evil glances at Avernus.

The shepherd tipped his head to the side, looking proud, he predicted what wanted to say, but he was wrong.

Eizen shook his head, "You're crazy. You know what you're getting into, I hope."

Rokurou let out a laugh, "It's your funeral, Avernus. But you are aware that there's going to be another time and other people that are less life-threatening, are you not?"

Avernus gazed at the Benwick and their crew preparing to use wooden blankets, "Will there? You don't know that. I don't know that. I want to be able to say that I threw caution to the wind at least once."

Eizen smiled at him, "Of all places, time, and people, your decision just not make sense, at least not to me."

Rokuoro folded his arms, "If you want to play it this way, then do it. It's a challenge, and I like men who take on challenges like that!"

"Well, in any case, good to have you on our side," Eizen said and marched at Benwick. Avernus nodded, and his attention was shifted to Kamoana, Dyle, and Medissa. Joy fluttered across their faces, hurrying towards him.

After an hour, the two ships reached the waters of Zekson bay. Avernus went down to the lower decks of Van Eltia to meet the blacksmith. Amidst the hundred swords and rapiers, Avernus carefully stepped on small open spaces in between, until he reached the headless daemon. Kurogane whirled towards him, "What do you want, Avernus Diphda?" the daemon addressed him harshly.

Avernus folded his arms, raising a brow, "Someone's not in the mood I see."

Kurogane coiled his fingers into fists, "That Empyrean destroyed my orichalcum blade! Like it was nothing!" blacksmith grunted and complained, his voice resonated in the room.

"As you said it, he was an Empyrean. A god-like being that not many earthly tools can subdue him. In the meantime, however…" Avernus pulled his broken sword out of nothingness and threw it at Kurogane. He caught it effortlessly. At first, he casually turned it around, but then he timidly titled it about. "What is this? Where did you get this sword?"

"It's an ancient blade that belonged to Susanoo, a dead malak. He used it to wound Innominat once. If you want revenge, reforge it, and I promise you that I'll deliver a sweet vengeance on your behalf."

The headless blacksmith moaned continuously for a minute, "I need a special metal, and the problem is, I don't even know what it is."

Avernus pulled the remains of his destroyed staff, "Is this enough?"

"The energies of a Malak made physical... Yes, this might work." Kurogane groaned in annoyance and turned on his heels, "Go, I'll send word when it's done."

Avernus nodded and climbed the stairs back to the hall. He surveyed the room; everyone was there except for Velvet. He made his way over to Eleanor, Laphicet, Lailah, and Rokurou as Lailah was telling them more of her adventures with Avernus when he was younger. The shepherd silently moved behind them. Eleanor sighed and trailed off. Laphicet looked at her, worryingly, "What is it, Eleanor?"

She suddenly pulled back from her dream, "Oh… no reason. Listening to Lailah got me thinking about all the siblings out there. Every pair has its own special, unique bond. Like Avernus finding Lailah, then treating her like his little sister and not a tool to be used."

Rokurou chuckled, "But your long face tells a different story. it seems there's more to it."

Avernus appeared from behind Rokurou, "Anything you want to share?"

Eleanor's eyes widened and quickly turned her head around apprehensively, "I-I mean it when I say it's nothing, really!" she then glanced at Laphicet, "Um, well… Laphicet, have you ever felt as though I treat you like my little brother?

Laphicet beamed slightly," A little. Sometimes after you became my vessel, I started to realize that's probably how you saw me."

Rokurou nodded, "As a younger brother myself, I definitely agree that Laphicet gives off little bro vibes."

Eleanor gratefully smiled, "Yes, exactly. So my treatment of him is second nature. Although, on the other hand, I do wonder if I'd make a good older sister in return."

Rokurou massaged his chin in uncertainty, "If you'd make a good older sister? Yeah, I'm can't help much there."

Laphicet's face lit up, "I wouldn't know either. But if you wanted to be an older sister figure to me… I'd be okay with that."

Eleanor flashed a cheering glance at Laphicet, "Thank you."

Rokuoro snickered, "Well, if you're worried about your big sister vibes, why don't we consult an expert instead? Velvet, what's your opinion?"

Avernus whirled his head around, "Velvet?! Where have you been?"

She stepped closer to them, "I need to get back to cooking, so make this quick."

Avernus frowned, "Cooking? Again? Zaveid's ship was one thing because it didn't have a crew. But Van Eltia has its chef. So why you're cooking again?"

Velvet indifferently looked the other side, or at least it was appeared to the rest of them, "I felt like doing overtime. What is it? You don't like my cooking?"

"That's not it! You need to relax a bit. For goodness sake, Velvet, you deserve it more than anybody."

"You don't need to worry. Cooking is relaxing enough for me." She then turned to Eleanor, "I don't think this is something worth fretting over. You're an only child, aren't you?"

"I am, but that's not what I…"

Velvet quickly resumed, "I still wouldn't worry about it. For starters, unlike other exorcists, you don't treat him like some tool. Seeing him as a living being is the first step." She then heaved a sigh as if she was going to say something hard and out of her character, "It's clear you love him, and he seems content. I think you're doing plenty fine in the role, even if you may be an only child."

Laphicet chuckled out of nowhere, "The two of you sure have gotten close. Not long ago, I couldn't imagine you talking like this."

Velvet gave Laphicet a curious glance, "Close, hah?"

Rokurou grinned full teeth, "He meant what he said. little brothers don't hold punches."

Avernus leaned in closer to whisper in Eleanor's ear, "Can you distract Velvet for ten minutes?"

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Dinner's on me tonight…" Avernus signaled Lailah, and they both silent skipped away to the kitchen while Eleanor called to Velvet.

Ar the kitchen, Lailah hurried near Avernus as he searched the cabinets, "You're doing it for Velvet, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's taking this too far. It's just fair to help her out." Avernus picked a few tomatoes and onions and placed them on the table. He took the knife and glared at the ingredients, "There sure are a lot of tomatoes to dice… And I still have the onions to get after them, too."

Lailah stood side by side and started to cut some onions, "Then I'll help."

Avernus raised his brow, "Just like old times? hah?"

Lailah skeptically turned to Avernus, observing him, "Your hair… you're not hiding its color anymore and its longer now,"

"Kind of used to having long hair. It's not that bad, though. Three years sleeping in sarcophagus will do that to you, and we're not in the far-continent. I don't need to maintain the charade anymore."

"...You've... changed," Lailah said abruptly.

Avernus stayed silent, chewing his lower lip.

Lailah looked at his face again, "You're not the same when you were in far-continent."

"... My mission as a Shepherd is coming to an end, Lailah, it's a new world. I've got to accept that things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"We the shepherds, Artorius included, were always pushed to bear the weight of the world, but none knew what happened within our hearts. After a while, you start to think you can change the times by yourself, but that's not it. Artorius wasn't the only one who felt that way, we all did. Look at Velvet; the kinder you are, the bigger the toll it takes on you."

Lailah blinked faster, letting out a silent, gloomy moan.

Avernus sliced a piece off of butter and dropped it into the pan,

"We have to fight with ourselves within our hearts. And we have to be strict to come to the right conclusions. Even if it means our battles here to date were meaningless. I must accept it. I wanted to turn back Velvet into a kind girl she once was. I hoped something triggered her to remember and calm her down."

Lailah noticed Avernus was squeezing his fists, "It's just, I don't know if I did it or not…"

Someone cleared their throat, "You did what now?"

Avernus turned his head around, catching Velvet's amber eyes as his glances trapped in their radius. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "Go back to Eleanor and Laphicet. We have this."

Velvet glanced around the counter, "...Hold on a second, weren't these tomatoes part of our emergency rations?"

Avernus broke into a tense smile, "Ah, they were?..."

Velvet's eyes casually shifted to the pan, "...And you used the fancy butter, didn't you? Use the cheaper stuff next time. They all taste the same." she scolded him mercilessly.

"But he did it to help you!" Lailah defensively said.

"Is that so? I find it irrelevant to the points I'm making, though." Velvet replied uncaringly. "He used high-quality ingredients where he didn't need to. This is why men are so useless in the kitchen."

Avernus stretched his body to full height, "Then teach me. Take me as your apprentice."

"No, go back to the hall before you mess things up."

"I won't touch anything. I'll stay here and watch the professional at work, you know, spend more quality time." He then winked at her.

Velvet causally passed glances from Avernus to Lailah, weighting their innocent faces, "Well, when you put it like that, it's not like I can refuse you." She picked up a kitchen knife and started to dice the rest of tomatoes elegantly on the chopping board, "I'm not much of a teacher, so you're just going to have to watch and learn, got it?"

"Your desire is my command," Avernus spoke with a deeply accented voice.

Suddenly, she faintly felt his breath on her neck. Avernus was looking over her shoulder rather than staying beside her. "You're watching… I hope." Velvet skeptically said.

"...Uhum. There's a lot I'm curious about."

Lailah politely stood beside Velvet, "Can I stay and watch? I want to learn too."

Velvet sighed, "Be my guest. It's not like more people are going to make a difference."

"What is your secret recipe, Velvet?" Lailah asked again.

"There is no secret recipe. I think about how to bring a smile to the face of whoever eats it."

Lailah was baffled. Nothing made sense to her. Velvet was a daemon, but she was kind and passionate at the same time. Phi already told her of her unfortunate fate and what they went through. Lailah understood how much Phi and Avernus cared for the lord of calamity. She flashed a glance at Avernus; he was smiling proudly. She didn't know Velvet, but she knew him and he was happy and proud. A face she didn't see since a long time ago.

Even feeling a little bit envious, Lailah smiled to herself; even Velvet was a daemon,

she was undoubtedly the mom material.

* * *

As the ships docked in the port, Turtlez, the merchant, unloaded several boxes for Eizen. However, the reaper of the seven seas was tensed for unknown reasons. He shrugged off the feelings and ordered the Van Eltia to stay in the port while they went back to Zaveid's ship. New boxes piqued Avernus' interest, "What are these? And why are we returning to Zaveid's scout ship?"

"Turtlez just brought some new clothes that I ordered. As for the ship, we're going on a vacation, and it's safer for Van Eltia to hide in here and not sail the open waters. We can move faster and safer."

"Vacation?" Avernus took a step nearer and opened one of the chests. "These are swimsuits…"

"Yes, time to let go of that seriousness and get some rest…" Eizen said hesitantly. He immediately trailed off.

"Is something bothering you?" Avernus asked.

"...No." Eizen sighed, and with his signal, the boat left the docks for Yseult beach.

Avernus settled into bed but soon alerted to his cabin door slightly opening. He was expecting Lailah. However, Velvet entered his room reluctantly.

"Oh, hey, Velvet. Come in."

She gradually stepped in, "Lailah and Phi are still talking. I figured your room is quieter."

"Why you didn't go to Eleanor's room?"

"Eleanor and Magilou are talking… about us. I can't handle it right now. I need some rest."

"They always do that."

Velvet grunted, "If one more smart comment comes out of Magilou's mouth, I'm going to devour her whole!"

Avernus laughed, "You're so practical. You make me proud."

He shifted to the other side of the bed, making space for the lord of calamity to slide in. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, "You know, I was thinking; when…" he turned his head to his left and found out that Velvet had disappeared.

"Velvet?!"

"I'm here." her voice came from below of the bed.

Avernus rose up and saw her sitting on the ground. He growled and frowned, "Why are you down there?"

"I'm fine. I've been sleeping this way since three years ago."

"Not anymore." Avernus patted the empty side on the bed, "Don't worry about me. I won't bite. I know you're tired."

Velvet sighed, and after a bit of hesitation, she slowly got up and sat stiffly on the side of the bed like a serious samurai, refusing to lay down. Avernus smirked and laid on his back again, "You know, I was thinking, when we go to the far-continent, I have to duel a few nobility over you."

Velvet slowly turned her head, shockingly, "What?"

"I mean, everyone wants a girl with exquisite appearance, being badass, and wife material. Songs of your charming elegance will spread to the city. Young noble knights will flood to your feet and beg to fight over you, and I have to settle differences about your betrothal."

Velvet scowled at him, but Avernus was seemingly lost in his dream as nonsense kept blurting out of his mouth, "...And since I'm the challenged man in the duel, tradition dictates that I select the weapon." he chuckled, "Imagine; you standing there, praising and cheering, and watching me as I defeat them one after another. After all, I don't want to give a poor first impression for my bride."

"You are crazy, Avernus. I'm not some prize for men or for you to challenge over!"

Avernus used his right elbow lay sideways, "I won't call it a prize, but I'll take you as my bounty from this quest in Midgand." He said like an arrogant, cheesy prince.

Velvet entirely spun on her tush on the bed as a mild annoyance brewed behind her golden eyes, "What if I say no?"

Avernus narrowed his eyes at her, "I'll tell you one thing: I don't intend to let you get away if that's what you're thinking. shepherd or no shepherd, I'll find a way to make it work." He suddenly dimmed, "I know what Artorius felt when he lost Celica, and it scares me. I don't know what happens if Phi and I lost you." His brows knotted, but a hint of sadness flashed behind his eyes, "I don't know If I'm any different than Artorius… I would probably burn the world if you..."

Velvet remained firm and heaved a sigh, "You're different than Artorius. You must be stronger than him. If something happens, you mustn't…"

Avernus cut her off, "I won't allow it."

"Don't say that. You don't know what the future holds for me… It's too late, I..."

"We'll fight anything that future throws at us… Do you remember what Phi said? We'll fight the whole world, both of us, if we have to." Avernus held her gaze for a minute, declaring stridently. "We're selfish. All in all, I'm your Shadow, lord of calamity."

Velvet broke their eye contact, hiding her eyes behind the long strands of her hair, "This is wishful thinking, Avernus."

Out of the blue, Avernus ran his fingers along the inside of her smooth hair. An electric shock rippled through Velvet's spine, "Another good thing is that I can enjoy your silky hair whenever I want, and that's not wishful thinking."

She crimsoned but kept her scowl and tried to change the subject, "What are you going to do now?"

"Other than making you happy, you mean? Cause with your attitude, I expect that to be a pretty full-time undertaking."

Feeling insulted, she frowned even more, "Do you mean I'm bad-tempered?!"

Suddenly, without answering her, Avernus crawled closer and glanced at her mouth, "I need to check those teeth."

Her cheeks pinked as Velvet forgot what their argument was about, "Wait... what?"

"Open those lips. I need to check the tooth." He demanded.

The corner of Velvet's mouth curved into an evil smirk, "Fine." She opened her mouth.

Ignorantly and haughty, Avernus leaned to look closer. He then touched her lips and...

Instantly her jaw closed shut, and her teeth clinked.

" ** _Ouch!_** "

Velvet squared her shoulders, grinning wickedly at Avernus as he twirled on the bed, holding his finger, "So, how was my tooth?"

Avernus pressed his lips in pained movement and held his bruised finger. "It's fine!"

Looking contended, Velvet leaned back until they both heard the door whirled on its hinges. They looked and saw Lailah in the door frame, watching them puzzlingly. Velvet quickly jumped out of bed and went to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said casually and paced to her room. But Avernus had one more card to play,

"Wait! Before you go…"

Velvet turned to him once more.

Avernus smirked, "...have I told you that I love you? Did I? Well, it won't kill you to hear it again, will it?" he mockingly said. Velvet groaned vexingly and skipped to the corridor.

Lailah sat on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lailah opened the lock on her hairband, twirling her head and letting her hair loose. She pulled and held her silver comb towards the shepherd. Avernus took it and gently brushed her hair.

"Did Miss Velvet hurt you?"

"No, not now. But she did about a week ago."

"Yeah, Laphicet said that she said something that broke your heart."

"Yes, that's exactly what she did… Velvet even said she wished me dead."

"But he also said that she lied," Lailah added.

Avernus smiled, "Phi is too smart for his own sake. Yeah, this is a little bit complicated."

"But why?"

"Why what, Lailah?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Why do you love her that much?"

"Define 'that much.'"

Lailah lowered her head, "You didn't come back. When I found you, you threw your life away in that prison like it was nothing… You were more careful before."

Avernus sighed, "I don't want it to look like a cringy romance cliche, but it's a long story."

"Laphicet told me all about it, but I still don't get it."

He chuckled faintly, "It isn't complicated, I liked her. Then I felt that I needed her in my life. Who doesn't want a hot, immortal girl that kicks ass and looks good while doing it?" He said sarcastically.

Lailah's eyes widened, "You're joking again!"

Avernus paused, "Everything Phi said to you is true, but… I figured that I'm selfish, and I wanted her for myself. It's so simple."

"Sometimes, it seems to me that you want her as a trophy."

"Maybe… everything has a price, and I'll take her as compensation for all of the trouble this continent had pulled me through."

"But you're also lying again. You want to take Miss Velvet away from here... for her safety. That's what Laphicet says."

His hand glowed with magic, and it went through the comb and to her hair, giving it a shiny fresh look, "A bit of this and that… She's stubborn, but she got no choice. I didn't get her back easily, only to lose her at the end."

However, no word was heard from Lailah. Avernus stopped and checked her face, only to find out that she fell asleep. He slowly laid her on the bed and pulled the bedsheet over her."

" _Sweet dreams, Lailah._ "

* * *

The next morning, they landed on the Yseult beach, Laphicet cheered and raced outside in his new white swimsuit, "This is my first beach vacation. I'm so excited!"

Eizen and Rokurou marched to the beach, "It's not so bad to enjoy some vacation every once in a while," Rokurou said as he gazed upon the golden beach and the blue ocean.

Then, Avernus and Lailah came out. Laphicet's glance automatically shifted to the fire malak; Lailah wore a white and red tunic dress over her red bikini. She tipped her white hat, glancing back at Laphicet. He blinked faster as his cheeks turned a shade pinker. "Y-you look beautiful, Lailah." Laphicet's words came out in a rushed whisper as his fingers played nervously with the strap of his satchel.

Lailah batted her eyelashes, "I do? Thanks, Laphicet. You look awesome too!"

Laphicet scratched his head, "Y-yeah, Velvet picked these up for me."

Rokurou rushed to his side and patted his back, "Let's make a stag beetle fight a hermit crab and see which is stronger!"

Avernus gazed at Rokuour; he had his swimsuit alright, but his sword was still strapped tightly to his back,

"Do you really need that, Rokurou?"

Rokurou cocked his head proudly, "Well, yeah. This sword is my partner, and I'm going to use it to cut watermelons!"

Avernus rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the girls gingerly stepped out of the ship; Eleanor was wearing a long blue shirt on her black swimsuit and walked backward as she was checking Magilou with widened and shocked eyes, "Oh my, Magilou! Did you decide to wear it in public?!"

Magilou took pride in her tiny bold pink bikini and giggled, "Indeed I do! A summer flower wilts all too soon. I must ensure I enjoy my time while I have it!"

Then finally, Velvet wandered out of the ship. Avernus darted up a brow and grinned as he gawked her.

She wore a short pink silky cover-up and tied it over her chest. A torn, thin denim shorts was over her bikini bottom.

Velvet swept a quick glance at him to recognize his approval and then immediately shifted her attention to Magilou, preserving her right as being hard-to-get as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We won't stop you, but you should at least be careful of sunburns." Velvet said to her.

Eleanor pulled a bottle out of their basket, "There is some sunblock if you'd like."

"You're too kind, Eleanor, but I think you two need sunblock as well."

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, I've sensitive skin. And I haven't had time off in years."

Velvet smiled, "I'm not judging you. I'll do your back, all right?"

Magilou slid closer, "Velvet, dear, could you do mine too?"

Velvet sighed, pulling the cork from the bottle, "Yeah, yeah. You're such a pain."

Avernus raised his arm, "Velvet! Do mine too!"

Abruptly, she shot a furious glance at him, "Of course not. Do you want to attract unwanted attention? We're wanted fugitives."

Avernus narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Huh? What it has to do with doing my back?"

Velvet moaned angrily and ignored him. Avernus turned to Lailah and saw her laying down on her stomach as Laphicet was applying sunscreen to her back.

" _Jeez, I have the worst luck in the world_ …"

He rambled to Eizen and Rokurou. They smirked, "Back to the boys, eh, Shepherd?"

Avernus dropped on the sand and put on his diving mask and fins on his feet, "I'm going to dive. Eizen, if you don't want to look like a reverse panda, take off those sunglasses."

Eizen removed his shades for a moment, "Watch out for that Kraken queen, Avernus! She's still out there, looking desperately for her husband!" Eizen snickered.

"Whatever," Avernus put on his goggle. Abruptly, Velvet paced to him, "Hey! Remember that we're doing this to relax. Don't get all excited and hurt yourself."

Avernus let out a sigh behind his mask, "Sure, mom."

"And make sure you stretch before you go swimming, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Avernus dived in the water and disappeared beneath waves.

Nearly an hour had passed. Avernus swam back to the beach and whirled his head around, searching for Velvet among the dense crowd.

He noticed her unpacking more of their lunch under a nearby large umbrella,

"All this is even more tiring than normal. Some simple noodles for lunch will do just fine." Velvet said breathly.

Lailah, Phi, and Eleanor slid their way to Velvet's side,

"You should take time to relax, too, Velvet," Phi advised, his white cheeks still red from all that running around.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, You seem like a mother during summer vacation."

Velvet's eyes widened. She brushed a hand on her face, "That's totally the case, isn't it?"

Avernus marched to Velvet, dropping his scuba mask on the sand and sighing in disappointment, "Time to challenge that case." he said as he instantly snatched her off her feet, flashing a cocky smile for her, "Time for "mom" to have some fun on the beach."

Phi gasped, and Eleanor bit her lips while Lailah cupped her hand over her mouth.

Her anger flashed red-hot behind her eyes. She frowned at Avernus, baring her teeth.

"People are watching… Put - Me - Down this instant!" She whispered in her hard and threatening tone. Avernus ignored her warnings and shrugged her off. Velvet pulled her arm backward as Avernus' smug face vanished behind his baffled look, bracing himself for a slap.

It felt like a sharp whip. Avernus' eyes dimmed, and his pulse pounded in his ears.

"I'm not your prize to do whatever you want whenever it fancies you!" Velvet landed on her feet and huffed as she trailed off back under the umbrella. Avernus touched his bruised cheek. His mind raced, generating thousand possible excuses for why that happened.

Velvet plopped down on a short chair, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Avernus strolled to her side, tanking all the glares and gazes from the rest of the people on the beach. He sat beside Velvet on the sand.

"I apologize. I didn't consider your consent."

Velvet winced and turned her head away even more.

Avernus shook his head, "I just want you to have some fun once in a while."

Suddenly, Velvet picked a bowl of noodles and held it toward him while avoiding his eyes, "Here. Eat your lunch."

"Well… thanks, I was hungry."

"Don't go swimming right away, or your stomach will cramp." Velvet advised scoldingly.

Avernus looked up to Velvet as she was sitting on an elevated level. "Alright, but in turn, go and have some fun with Eleanor, Phi, and Lailah." He gestured at the two young malaks playing with a beach ball around Rokurou and Eleanor as the swordsman was cutting watermelons wearing a blindfold for the young exorcist. Velvet glanced at them for a moment, then her tense mood lightened.

"Go, I'll keep an eye for our lunch."

Eleanor, Laphicet, and Lailah waved at her from afar. Velvet slowly skipped away, and Avernus stared after her, smirking. Abruptly, Magilou crashed beside him. He turned to her, chuckling at her long pigtails.

"Need any snack?" Avernus asked amicably.

Magilou let out a snarky scoff, "Ugh, Avernus, can you chill with that 'power of friendship' stuff? You're going to give me a cavity."

Avernus nudged his shoulders, "Lord of Calamity's orders." He then twirled noodles around his chopsticks, turning them into a nest.

"So all this time we've spent together... you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with daemons and the Abbey, with Innominat's threat looming over us… will you miss it once it's over?" Magilou asked, jeering afterward.

Avernus slurped all of the noodles in one go, "It makes me tear up just thinking about it."

"There will be no more sailing around. No more running from the Abbey, and no more slapping from the lord of calamity." Magilou continued, smiling wickedly in the process.

"Well, I have to disagree with you on the last part."

Magilou stroke her chin, "Hmm?"

"Enjoy her cooking while you still can. I will take Velvet away from here. Midgand wasn't fair to her. She can slap me all she wants, but leaving her in this land with a misguided bunch who thinks she's evil is out of option."

Magilou raised a brow, "...And do you think far-continent will be any different?"

Avernus finished his bowl, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, "We'll see."

Magilou rose up on her feet, "Oho! Taking her by force! I guess a white knight is looking after the big bad wolf."

"If I'm the white knight… I guess that makes you the evil witch."

She spun on her heels playfully, "You bet I'm!"

Out of the blue, they saw Eizen marching toward the ship with the rest of the squad following him. A dark, negative feeling interwoven in his soul. Avernus picked up the basket and ran after them.

Eizen coursed through the crowd on the beach, while Rokurou scanned the skies. Avernus finally reached them. His senses tightened as he noticed their tensed faces. "What happened?!" he inquired, but Eizen didn't answer. He yanked his arm, "I said: what happened?"

Eizen whirled his head at him. The pain, the anger, and worry were bubbling behind his eyes. Avernus saw a note and a short-pole kind of instrument in his hand.

He swallowed; it was a small yellow umbrella, the exact same one that Edna used. Avernus' facial features scrambled.

"A flying malak dropped them…" Eizen regretfully mumbled.

"One of those malaks that always follow Lucian," Rokurou added.

Avernus snatched the note and unfolded it,

 ** _"Come to Baird Marsh if you wish you see her alive, pirate."_**

The shepherd recoiled, his chest heaved from anger. He stared Eizen directly in his pale eyes, "He found, Edna, didn't he?"

Eizen winced, narrowing his eyes and closed his face an inch from Avernus, "What did you say?" He grunted, "How do you know her?!" Eizen demanded discordantly.

Avernus pressed his lips and stared back directly, "Yes, I know that little oddball, and you left her alone to fend for herself when you knew you have enemies such as the Abbey, you ignorant fool!"

"Who did you call oddball?" Eizen quickly shoved him back against a nearby wall.

Avernus glanced uncaringly, "Hands off, pirate."

"How do you know about my sister?!" He fastened his grip, clenching them into fists, "Tell me before I splatter your brain out."

Avernus poked him, pushing him in return, "Why should I tell you anything? It doesn't help her now, does it?"

A blinding inferno of rage stacked up in Eizen that felt too big to be contained, "It's because of you and your stupid teachings!"

Velvet's brow furrowed in confusion, "Stand down, both of you!" she ordered.

None of them backed down. Instead, Avernus titled his head, narrowing his eyes further, "If you want to hit me, then do it, you big bad reaper."

Eizen flared up and stalked toward him, "Happy to oblige!"

Before Avernus could react, Eizen pulled back his fist and smashed it into his jaw.

Avernus hit the ground with a heavy thump and tasted blood in the back of his mouth.

Avernus sucked the wound inside his mouth, "Well, have it your way then!" He quickly scrambled off his feet and shot himself at Eizen with incredible speed. The reaper felt a piercing pain in his bare chest as he stumbled back and threw off-balance by Avernus' magical punch. Avernus charged up for a follow-up attack, and Eizen pounced for another hit. Suddenly, Avernus sensed Velvet's cold bandage arm on his shoulder, and his powers were suddenly sucked away instantly by her therion ability.

Eizen then glued on his tracks as Velvet's wrist blade was an inch from his throat.

"Stop it this instant, or I'll discipline you two little brats myself!"

Avernus and Eizen paused for a moment and collected themselves.

"Now, shake the hands of each other."

They both sighed and slowly strolled to each other, "I'm sorry for making fun of your sister." Avernus apologized and extended his hand.

Eizen darted a glance at Velvet then to Avernus, but instead, he paced to the ship. Avernus clenched his empty hand. Lailah and Laphicet came to his side, and as he nodded, they followed Eizen to the boat, readying themselves for the journey back to Zekson.

Magilou pulled her pen and opened her notebook. She swept a glance at the Menagerie's troubled faces from the top of the mast as the sun began to set on the horizon,

 _"The charm of them threw everything out of order._

 _Their pure hearts suffered in a world where answers couldn't be found._

 _Those that thought tenderly about their loved ones in those situations realized just how powerless they were. They became hasty, and their souls crushed in return. But they pushed on, shining."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

"Recently, I've been having a harder time motivating myself to write this fic. Things are piling up IRL and I'm not really sure how much attention I can keep affording to give to ALTBerseria right now. A big part of writing is hearing what the readers think, and there just hasn't really been anyone commenting on the fic. So, I have a favor to ask. I know that plenty of people read this, but I need people to actually show that they're interested. If you really like this and want me to keep devoting as much time as I do to cranking these out, please just take a moment to give your opinion. It means more than you think."


	38. Season of the Reaper Part II

**Chapter XXXVIII: Season of the Reaper - Part II**

* * *

 **Flash forward, one thousand years later, the lake at Tintagel Ruins near Lastonbell, the continent of Glenwood**

* * *

Late at night, Sorey stepped into the cold water of the nearby lake. Lailah released a set of papers. They levitated and formed a circle above Sorey's head. With a snap, Lailah set them ablaze, and they rotated, turning into a ring of fire.

"Hate, pain, rage. Malevolence is shapeless and endless. But, the emotions that drive it are genuine indeed." Lailah recanted.

Sorey closed his eyes and focused inward.

"There are many shapes of purification, and now, I will accept all malevolence into myself and forge forgiveness."

"If you're aware of sounds, sensations, anything outside of your purpose, don't let them distract you," said Lailah.

The ring of fire accelerated. Sorey took a long, slow breath, focusing on the tint of the back of his eyelids as the light of burning ring shone on it, and the refreshing feeling of the lake's air entering his nostrils as he inhaled it.

Suddenly, the ring of fire collapsed on him, but Sorey instantly pulled his sword and slashed it away at it, forcing the flying flames to retreat. He opened his eyes as the glows turned into silhouettes of two snake-looking dragons and sank into the lake. The fire serpents circularly danced around his legs.

Then, Mikleo approached Sorey from the dark shadows of the forest. "Malevolence contains contradictions, and fissures create darkness." He gestured at the lake. "Water, our mother!"

The lake's surface rumbled with activity, and a pair of water dragons soared to the sky. Lailah waved her hand. "Fire, our life."

With her command, the two fire serpents darted out of the lake and joined their counterparts in a Mobius dance.

Sorey welcomed the heat of the fire on his skin, feeling it sinking in and warming him further. At the same time, the freshness of water mixed with the warmth of the fire resulted in a responding pulse of light that started glowing from deep inside of him.

"Fire, burning inside water. Fire in water… A contradiction."

Sorey shut his eyes. The elements hung around him as if they were trying to force themselves through his skin and overpower him. He resisted their push and opened his eyes.

Cold sweat formed on Sorey's forehead as he laid eyes upon a towering, dark monstrous figure in front of him. The shadowy shape opened its claws and sent a corrupted wind at Sorey. It buffeted the Shepherd and made him flinch. The gale threw him into the water, and the elemental serpents crashed into the lake.

Near the shore, Edna, the earth Seraph, opened her umbrella cold-heartedly as the water rained down on her. "We still got a little work to do. He's not ready yet."

Water-soaked, Sorey crawled out of the water. "I'm sorry, guys..."

Lailah stared gloomily at the moon. "Don't push yourself too hard, Sorey."

"I know, but I need to get stronger, I…"

Lailah slowly turned to him. "Answer me this Sorey: When you've sacrificed everything you had for a world you care so much and in turn, becomes a perfect, cold, hard, logical shell of a person, and that person fails…" She fully turned to the Shepherd. "What happens then?"

Sorey slowly shook his head. But abruptly, they heard someone clapping.

"Impressive, Sir Shepherd. At least you're doing better than me."

Their eyes shifted to Rose as she applauded Sorey. In their recent battle against a seraph-turned hellion, she was knocked out unconscious. Sorey beamed. "Rose, you're awake!"

She brushed a hand on her face and smiled livelily. "Yeah, and I just woke up to a talking dog."

As she crossed her arms, a canine-looking Seraph appeared out of the woods.

"Your friend is so energetic and so eager! It was a blast talking to her." The seraph said charmingly.

Rose shot a surprised glance at him and giggled. "I'm getting a crash course, Mystic Secrets of the Seraphim!"

Lailah nodded gently. "Oysh was once was a dog named Orthie. His owner loved him and his brother so much."

Sorey and Mikleoo whirled their heads in astonishment. "Did Oysh was a dog?!"

"Yes, he had a rough life and then reborn as a Seraph after he died," Lailah answered calmly.

Oysh grinned and wiggled his tail. "Although I can't remember my past life, Lailah said I was a good boy!"

Rose stroked her chin. "How did you know his owner? And what happened to his brother? Did he reborn into a Seraph too?"

"His original owner died way before I met them, but I knew the people who rescued Orthie and Russ. His brother, Russ, passed away a thousand years ago."

Oysh let out a loud laugh. "Gahahaha! And apparently, this wasn't the first time that I was turned into a hellion!"

Sorey turned to Lailah with his wide-opened eyes. "What? How?"

Out of nowhere, Lailah began to sing, "Rappig rappig, with ears so sweet! Rapping, rappig, such tasty meat!"

Rose's forehead wrinkled. "Is this information related to Maotelus?"

Sorey shook his head. "No. We've figured there's probably a second oath."

Lailah swallowed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Mikleo instead smiled at her. "It's okay. We're not accusing you of anything."

"We'll find out for ourselves anything we truly wish to know," Sorey said, holding his head high.

Lailah beamed with joy. "So, shall we return, now that Rose has recovered and awakened?"

Mikleo nervously stroked his chin. "What about that Dragon Corridor in the ruin?"

Rose looked back and forth from Sorey to Mikleo. "What about it?"

"We're still not sure those are statues of the Eight Serpents or not," Mikleo said with uncertainty.

"No, it can't be. The numbers don't match. And it's more like each statue represents a single head rather than a single dragon. And there's five of them, and they do look like relics of Dragonism." Sorey said, sinking deep back into his thoughts.

"Taking the year into account, it might be logical to assume that the Dragonism religion originates from legends before the era of Asgard," Mikleo added.

Rose glanced back at the ruin. "I can understand the whole deity-worship thing, I guess, but what a five-headed dragon would do for them?"

They looked at Lailah, but she was busy reading her fortune cards, or that's what it looked like to them.

Edna abruptly stood up and stared at the ancient temple. "Being of incomprehensible power. Symbol of awe-inspiring terror. In some cases, she was even called a wish-dragon. Humans hoped that praise to such an entity would help them somehow, and even some Seraph went to her for granting their wishes..." Edna suddenly stopped, and she held back a sob.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Isn't that stupid?"

Edna immediately whirled around and distanced herself from them. "I agree. Praying to a dragon is a stupid idea."

Rose raised her brow. "Did you pray to a dragon before, Edna?"

"Mind your thought," Edna replied irritatingly.

Rose sighed and turned to Sorey. "I guess we'd best keep going."

Sorey nodded and looked at the dog Seraph. "We'll find someone and bring here for worship."

Rose cocked her head and grinned. "You can leave this one to me. This place was my hideout, after all."

Oysh wiggled his tail. "You're the best! I should be sitting pretty, for the time being, thanks to all you folks. Just bring someone here whenever you can. I'll give you all blessings out the wazoo!"

They waved at the seraph and left for the road. Mikleo turned to an orb and merged with the Shepherd. "I think I've found something," Mikleo whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I hate to say this, but it is unnatural for Lailah to spend times with humans unless one of them was a Shepherd."

"Do you mean those who rescued Oysh thousand years ago had a Shepherd among them?" asked Sorey.

"And get this: it happened exactly at the same time Maotelus gave the world his blessing."

Sorey paced to the road, looking overwhelmed. "Well, we ought to meet Mayvin at Sparrowfeather's hideout tomorrow, and I have got a lot to ask him."

* * *

 **Present time, Zekson Port**

* * *

The squad disembarked Zaveid's scout ship hastily, but there was no sign of Van Eltia at the port. Eizen rushed to the Loegres, and the rest followed him. Near Bloodwing's tavern, they found Zaveid pacing back and forth anxiously near the fountain. He noticed Eizen and marched to him.

"You bastard!" Zaveid shouted, clenching his fists.

Eizen exhaled calmly. "Where is Van Eltia?"

Zaveid ignored his question, his eyes digging into Eizen. "Tell me: did you know that horned daemon was Aifread?"

"Yes…"

Zaveid threw his arms in the air furiously. "God damn it! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Rokurou rushed between them. "Calm down! You were passed out at that time, okay?"

Eizen yanked Rokurou to the side and stepped closer to Zaveid, eyes brewing with contained wrath. "I said: where is Van Eltia?"

Zaveid crossed his arms, letting out an annoyed grunt. "Your crew got word that Aifread was spotted in Endgand, and they sailed to Lionel Island without waiting for me."Zaveid tossed Eizen a crumpled paper. He opened it and growled in anger after his eyes skimmed the words.

Zaveid then turned to Avernus, senses cooling down a bit. "The old blacksmith gave me something. I left it with your friends back at the tavern. Go and get it." he said amicably, Contrary to his previous tone with Eizen, and then immediately dashed to the gates, disregarding the rest of the squad. "I'm going. I've got to stop him!" Zaveid bellowed as he suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind.

Eizen gritted his teeth and took off after him back to the port.

"You can't catch him," Avernus shouted, finally speaking after a long silence.

Eizen paused and whirled his head, and his face scrunched into anger.

Avernus held back the reaper gaze. "He's a wind malak. We'd best gather supplies and find another ship," he suggested placidly.

Velvet nodded. "Avernus, Phi, Lailah, and I will take care of supplies. The rest of you go and search the docks for a ship that can sail to the Endgand.

As they separated, Avernus moved into the Tavern while Velvet and the malaks went for shopping. After a few minutes, he came back with something under his armpit that was wrapped around in a cloth. Velvet and the rest joined him. He gave Velvet a confirmation signal, and they paced about the port.

Velvet swept an assertive glance at the port and glimpsed at Eleanor while she was casually checking a lone ship at a far-away dock. They anonymously went to her side and mid-way joined by Eizen and Rokuour as they looked less successful in finding a vessel. Eleanor waved at them. "How about this one?" She tilted her head. "The hull looks sturdy, and I don't see anyone aboard."

Velvet raised a brow, gazing astonishingly. "You're surprisingly into this."

Magilou leveled an astute glance. "Maybe you've got a criminal streak in you after all."

Eleanor swallowed hard as she blushed apprehensively. "Wh-What?! No! I..!"

Avernus sighed. "Leave Eleanor, you two."

Velvet smirked and turned to Eizen. "What do you think?"

The reaper nodded. "She'll do. Let's take her."

The Menagerie entered the boat and embarked on their journey to the Endgand. As they left the port, Avernus began to unwrap Kurogane's gift; a small paper fell, and he picked it up.

" _It's done. However, the metal and the weapon is too pure for me to name it. It wouldn't let me. I draped it with this thick cloth. Do as you please._ "

Avernus took a deep breath and uncovered it. The polished golden blade gleamed under the sun.

He firmly held the handle. The cloth fell on the deck as Avernus twirled it smoothly. Laphicet and Lailah sprinted to his side. His mouth curved into a grin, and he kept twirling it. His wrist was relaxed, and his grip was free. The blade spun swimmingly in the air. The malaks' eyes were concentrated and glinting with anticipation and excitement. Avernus instantly raised his sword and reversed the twirling.

Lailah pressed her hands together, and blinking escaped Laphicet's astounding glance. Avernus switched his sides and twired the sword in a Mobius pattern. Velvet, Eleanor, and Magilou joined them.

Magilou leered at his movements and grinned wickedly. "We can use you and Rokurou both for sword tricks in the next Menagerie show! We're going to be rich!"

As she mentioned his name, the swordsman slid beside them and probed Avernus' movements like a master evaluating his student. "You are doing a good job." He moaned and squinted at Avernus, trying to detect a fault or a flaw in his techniques. The shepherd loosened his grip on the handle, and he passed it between his fingers and then stopped, holding it in a reverse-grip fashion as he kept it behind his back.

Rokurou clicked his tongue, pressing his lips. "That was a good show. But you can't fight efficiently with that reverse grip; you're limited to an up strike and one from the side…" Rokurou snorted sneeringly for a moment. "...And you're completely predictable."

Velvet tilted her head, checking Avernus from top to bottom. "He looks cool doing it, though."

Avernus' face fired up with adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Care to try, Rokurou?"

Joy flitted across the daemon's eyes. He went for his short blades and pulled them from their sheaths. "I hate to scratch that face, but I need to see a reverse longsword against two, proper forward grip short swords technique!" Rokurou said as he brandished his weapons.

The rest gave them space to spar. The shepherd went into his sword stance that seemed new to everyone as Velvet would put it, " _Fairly low and strong. His front left foot was forward, and his back foot was pointed ninety-degree angle. There was also a little bit of gap between his feet. His torso was leaned slightly forward, and as Avernus reversed, gripped his sword, its blade angling across his back to his left shoulder. His front was fully open, and he held his left arm out front, and magic faintly danced around his hands._ "

Velvet rubbed her chin. "It's a pretty balanced stance." Velvet blurted as she would've recognized the effectiveness of sword fighting stances because of her teacher, Artorius. Rokurou nodded slightly in agreement.

Then the daemon took off instantly. "You're too open, Avernus!" He hacked low as if he wanted to strike Avernus' knee first. The shepherd swung his sword forward in a powerful arched strike from his back. The force of his long sword slashed away Rokurou's short blade and clashed the swordsman's second follow up strike. Avernus' attack parried his moves as the slashing ended in an upright position. He moved out of his reverse grip in a blink of an eye.

Rokurou grinned as he caught his breath, and his eyes widened immensely.

"Did you use magic to spun the sword? Your transition to standard grip was fast. You know, If I'm a bit quicker, you don't have time to gamble that move you just pulled." Rokurou heaved a breath, readying himself for the second round. He was sure that the next attack would leave a lasting mark on the shepherd. Avernus twirled the sword and resumed his stance. Suddenly, his proud face turned neutral as he gazed behind Rokurou.

Eizen glared at him, but it wasn't threatening as before. He just wanted some answers before tearing the world anew. The Shepherd obliged.

"I met her three years ago, near Aball. In the same ruin that you and Tia went exploring." Avernus informed him serenely.

Eizen's frowned face didn't change. Instead, the rest assumed that Avernus lit up a fuse. It was a matter of minutes before reaper would burst into his howling dragon arte and mop the deck with Avernus' body.

"Why?" He demanded harshly.

Avernus briefly glanced at Lailah and then returned to face the reaper. "When you want to protect the people you care about, the first notion that comes to you is to leave them behind for their safety…"

Eizen's facial features twisted for a moment.

"...But you can't ignore their feelings. Edna wanted to find a cure for your curse so that she could see you again."

Eizen gritted his teeth. A stranger commenting on his family matters was the last thing he wanted to hear. Avernus narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to put her through a soul breaking sadness when you're turned into a dragon, and she lost her chance to see her brother?"

Eizen's anger subsided, and he exhaled, breaking his glare.

"It's not always about you," Avernus said and shot everyone a glance confidently. "...And we're all going to help."

Laphicet tossed his fist in the air. "Yeah! Let's get your sister back."

Rokurou patted Laphicet's shoulder. "You're too eager for your good!"

Laphicet blushed, shaking his head to the sides. "No! Th-That's not it!"

Velvet, Eleanor, and Magilou also exchanged glances. "You can't fight alone when someone you care about is in danger. And there's the case of Aifread too. So, we're in." As Velvet informed Eizen, she noticed Avernus whispered something in Lailah's ear, and she quickly sneaked into the deck below.

Eizen stared at his coin and suddenly coiled his fist around it. "I told her about all of you in my last letter. She replied…" He suppressed a knot in his throat. "She said you sound "appropriate" for me, and she'd love to meet you." He tossed his coin in the air and caught it again. "...when you put it that way: A girl that wants to live alongside the reaper, no matter the cost is just..." He hummed in anger.

Avernus nodded. "That's family for you. Denying her that happiness is a cruel move, you don't want to pull on your own blood, Eizen."

Velvet stood shoulder to shoulder along Avernus. "The person you care about is still alive." She said abruptly.

The reaper glanced back at Velvet and Avernus, hopelessness, and fear flitted behind his eyes as the shepherd noticed them. "We will take her back. At all costs." Avernus said stridently.

Eizen raised his closed fist. "I warn you, Avernus. Best friends or not, I don't care who that scumbag is to you. Lucian is mine."

Velvet hummed a faint chuckle. "Get in the line, Eizen."

Avernus clicked his tongue and dropped his head. Shame and guilt weighed highly upon his soul.

Laphicet moved closer to them. "She'll be alright," he assured amicably.

Eizen glanced back at him, nodding. "I like your confidence."

"Yeah. I man the wheel of my own ship," said Laphicet.

Eizen stared at the infinite line over the horizon. "Aye. As do I, and all of you…"

Magilou whirled a guardian paper on her finger.

Velvet waved her hand and marched toward the private deck. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go and make something for dinner."

After a brief moment, Velvet went inside.

In the lower section, she found Lailah, throwing her papers around the room.

"Avernus won't lose, Avernus will win. Avernus won't lose." Lailah mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing?" Velvet asked, putting her hands on her waist.

Lailah flinched and turned back nervously. "I'm fortune-telling."

Velvet glared at the paper sheets. "With these origami flower things? You left paper scraps all over the room!" she scolded her.

Lailah dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I'm…"

"Worried." Velvet finished her sentence. She then noticed some loaves of bread and sausages beside her on the table. "Did you want to make sandwiches?"

Lailah reluctantly nodded as her face flushed red. "Y-Yeah. Avernus asked me to make him some."

Velvet raised a brow in surprise. "Why?"

"Because he was hungry and he didn't want to bother you." She confessed, playing with her card anxiously.

Velvet moaned and rolled her eyes. "Ah, that man. These sandwiches are not a very balanced diet for him."

She marched at the table and picked up a knife. But suddenly, she hissed in pain and stretched her shoulders. Lailah went to her side. "Your shoulders are stiff, Velvet-san. Might be from all that cooking and cleaning."

She groaned feebly. "Maybe."

Lailah glanced at her hands and paused. "I don't think I have many redeeming qualities, but I can give you a good shoulder massage!"

Lailah slid closer to her, but she immediately noticed dark mists of malevolence oozing from Velvet's body. Velvet snickered. "Do you see? It's not safe for you to approach me, let alone giving me a shoulder massage."

Lailah closed her eyes and then opened them with more determination. "You don't need to worry about turning me into a dragon. Avernus is a strong vessel; it will take a lot to faze him."

Velvet turned to her silently. Lailah nodded pleadingly. "Sit, and I will give you a perfect massage you'll never forget, Velvet-san!"

The Lord of Calamity seated unsurely, and Lailah proceeded to rub and knead her shoulders.

"Tell me; what type of food Avernus likes?" Velvet asked.

"Um… He loves meat a lot, but I've never cooked for him." She moaned shyly. "I don't know how to cook…"

Velvet scowled slightly. "As I suspected, he didn't have a healthy diet. From now on, things will be very different; less meat, more vegetables."

Lailah giggled at Velvet's reaction and her tone of voice. She noticed that Velvet contained her malevolence levels as she talked about the shepherd.

"Lailah, what Avernus feels when he's in contact with a huge amount of malevolence?"

The out of place question made the young malak to pause momentarily, and her face saddened. But then Lailah thought Velvet had to know, for his sake. "People like shepherds feel like that their chest is tight and their every sense are on fire, and then, all their insides are all twisted up. The worst thing is: they can't do anything about it."

Velvet gasped, and her eyes widened. " _So, that's why he passed out before. That's why when they're together, he winces and breathless than usual."_

"What happens when he kills somebody?" Velvet asked again.

Lailah stopped instantly, letting out a hasty hum. "Did he kill someone?!"

"A praetor, and some abbey's exorcists." Velvet informed her, but Lailah didn't speak. "Why? Is it that bad?"

"I-I don't know. I heard he had to kill some humans back in the far-continent, but Tia-san was his malak at that time." Lailah answered. "I just know it is not something you can get over easily. His purpose is to defend all, purify malevolence, and to give life, not to take it."

"I see…" Velvet felt a pang of mild guilt. But there was another thought that flickered in her mind. "You remind me a lot of my sister."

Lailah's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes. Your tone of voice, your eyes, your kindness. It all screams, 'Celica.' You even share some quirks with her, like the way you stand or hold your hands. She also loved puns. Except she was the best cook, I've ever seen." Velvet explained

"Oh, are you talking about your sister that was reborn into a malak?"

"Seres." Velvet added. "You're too, a fire malak like her. Seres told me that because of Avernus, she regained some of her memories back. If I judge between you two, you're more Celica than Seres ever was."

Lailah shook her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Velvet-san."

"No, Lailah. It's actually the opposite. I like to have your company around. More than that scheming woman." Velvet reassured.

Lailah's eyes gleamed and turned calmer. "I like you too, Velvet-san. At first, I was unsure of how to judge you. But Avernus always praised you, and I've seen your soft and kinder side. "

"Praise? Hah, he's the worst judge of a character. What did he say about me?" Velvet asked, eyes flickering with anticipation.

"He said: Velvet is deep down, strong like fire, vivacious like water, steadfast like earth, free like the wind, and beautiful like the moon."

A pleasant shock rushed through her nervous system. She tried to contain that excitement as her cheeks turned pink for a moment before she could revert to her usual self. "...Nevermind that, tell me; how did you two meet each other?" Velvet asked hastily, trying to change the topic.

Laillah's face gleamed with joy. "A month after I was born into an earthpulse, I came across a group of daemons entering my domain. I was able to take a few of them down, but the rest nearly overwhelmed me. Until Avernus intervened and with his help, we both managed to drive them away."

Velvet chuckled. "What he was doing there of all places?"

Lailah giggled in return. "He was lost. Apparently, Avernus misread his map. He was such an airhead back then. Young and inexperienced, but with a heart of gold."

Velvet's lips curved into a smile. "He's still the same guy...What happened after that?" Velvet asked rousingly.

"I helped him navigate the earthpulse portals for three days. He offered to take me in. I never knew other living souls even existed. I went with him to the capital, but their shepherd scolded him that I was too weak to be his malak. It would cost him an entire year to reach that level of training they wanted for him." She smiled intuitively. "But he disobeyed him and gave me my true name, making me his first malak against the shepherd's wish. That was the best day of my life!"

Velvet beamed. "Yeah, he's such a softie. But tell me more about it later, I want to know every detail."

Lailah nodded happily. "Of course! I'd love to! Um… Velvet-san, I have a question," her voice stuttered. "A-Are you two together? I mean... "

Velvet lowered her head and stared into the floor. "Are you bothered..."

Suddenly Lailah stopped the rubdown. A breath escaped Velvet. She sensed that her body radiated malevolence, and it affected the malak as Lailah slightly twitched and winced, her cheering voice turning to a whimpering moan.

Velvet abruptly stood up, leaving Lailah baffled. "I think that's enough. You can go back outside. Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll make food for everyone."

"But…" Lailah tried to protest, but Velvet cut her off calmly.

"Go and talk to Laphicet. He needs someone to befriend him close to his age, and I'm sure he likes to have your company."

Lailah swallowed as her cheeks turned a shade pinker. "O-Okay."

As Lailah left the room, Velvet leaned on the counter. Phi, Avernus, Eleanor, and now Lailah. These people unknowingly brought the best in her. Again Velvet was feeling...

Dependable.

* * *

At midnight, when everyone was asleep, Avernus wandered back onto the deck. His eyes caught Velvet on the other side of the ship, sitting on the railing and gazing at the ocean.

"There you are," Avernus said.

Velvet whipped her head at him, but as soon as he approached, she turned her head away. "Go get some sleep. We have got a battle ahead of us, and you need to be at your full strength."

Avernus crossed his arms. "First, you make a great dinner and then escape unnoticeably. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air." Velvet answered flatly.

Avernus dropped his head, letting out a sigh. "Lailah told me that you asked her about malevolence…"

Velvet gasped, but her lips were sealed. Avernus grinned mischievously and leaned beside her. Their shoulders touched. She winced and groaned, pretending that she was annoyed by his moves.

"You know malevolence isn't contagious like a disease that you have to turn your head away from me," Avernus informed. "It doesn't affect your breath, Velvet."

His voice quaked in her ears. Those words lured the Lord of Calamity to turn to him. Avernus trapped velvet's gaze as they held their glances for a few seconds.

"You don't need to worry about me. I got used to the malevolence. Those pains, and insides twisting, are for the newcomers and not for someone like me." Avernus said gently and took Velvet's bandaged hand, sliding his fingers among hers. She gasped mildly at his touch. Avernus' pure energy tingled Velvet's nerves on her demonic arm. "Besides, it's too late to go back. Do you understand now? Lailah doesn't know everything."

Velvet's fiery eyes brightened. "What if I tell you that you can't bring back that Velvet from three years ago. Does this one is still like fire, earth, wind, and the moon?" Velvet asked sincerely.

Avernus let out a sigh. "Kids… They can never hold a secret, do they? Truthfully, I dig this Lord of Calamity right now. Here you go, I spilled my guts again. Happy now?" he smirked, shaking his head. "Sheesh, I don't think a man ever worked this hard to get his woman."

Velvet's face quickly became softer. "You never change, Avernus."

Avernus rested his head on the wooden mast, mirroring Velvet and looking up at the night sky. "I'm just your everyday, normal, self-centered man who happens to have a very particular taste. Nothing less, nothing more."

Velvet grinned, glaring mischievously at the moon. "You're trying so hard to sell yourself as selfish and stingy, but you're still that softhearted, compassionate man at your core." Her tone of voice turned sinister. "Watch out; when you traverse under the moon, there are prowling wolves ready to take you."

Their fingers interlocked, and they both felt a goosebump. "I can handle them. But not all of those wolves want to devour the Shepherd." Avernus expressed cluelessly to her lure.

Velvet squeezed his hand slightly. "Oh, then you have no idea. Leaving yourself lining up to be exploited…" She purred and turned on her backside as she felt a rush of new and delightful force in her left arm. It surged all over her body with butterflies and rainbows, urging her to follow her hidden desire; a small nibble of his jaw from the Alpha wolf was in order to correct 'him,' but Avernus instantly lost his balance and stumbled forward. Velvet eyes widened worryingly. She held his hand tighter to keep him stable. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Avernus chuckled breathly and sat down on the deck, still clinging to her hand. "Your power is so strong, Velvet. You've easily sapped my energy with just a touch from your left hand." He rubbed his forehead. "You're practically an ultimate Shepherd killer. Not me and not Artorius can match you right now."

Velvet let out devoured a lot of mana and energy from him. Velvet glanced at her bandaged hand and frowned, turning serious again. "From now on, you mustn't kill anyone," she said calmly but firmly at the same time. "Remember: You're a Shepherd, your job is to give life. I'm the Lord of Calamity; mine is to take it." Velvet narrowed her eyes, staring directly at him. "Got it?"

Avernus' gaze shifted back and forth between her serious ambers, but he chuckled. Glancing cheekily, that pretty much mimicked Zaveid's naughty glares. "I don't know about giving life because that's your role. I want to be a proud dad, someday."

Velvet blinked faster, grunting mildly at him with a red face. "What… That's not what I meant!… Oh, you're impossible! Stop messing with my head!"

Avernus grinned widely and glanced at the moon behind her. It wasn't full, but it was shining behind Velvet as it framed beautifully around her. The shepherd eyed the Lord of Calamity for a brief moment in that position.

Velvet pulled her left leg toward her chest, resting her arm on her knee. "Just as you know, when we meet Lucian, I'm going to kill him."

Avernus shook his head as Velvet's comment woke him up from his sweet reverie. "That's what everybody wants right now, and I'm not surprised."

"He was supposed to be your friend after hard feelings, I hope. " Velvet said, staring coldly into the ocean.

Avernus smiled bitterly. "Maybe, but that was a long time ago. However, I need to talk to him."

Velvet gazed at Avernus. He bowed his head slightly. "Please…"

Suddenly, they heard a girly giggle. "Even after the things he had done?"

Both of them whirled their heads toward the sound. Magilou was watching them from the shadows.

Avernus narrowed his eyes. "Yes… I have that right."

Magilou moved out of the darkness and stretched her body. "I hope you're quick, though. A lot of people want his head on a pike."

Another voice pierced the darkness. "I'm with Avernus. We don't need to be rash. If he wants to talk with Lord Astor, I'm with him." Eleanor moved closer. Now, her firm gesture was visible to them.

Velvet darted a surprise glance. "You couldn't sleep, too, it seems."

"Yeah, I can't get my head out of Eizen's situation. Lord Astor is holding his sister as a hostage. It is… unforgivable." Eleanor expressed her concern, wrapping her arms around herself.

Avernus shifted his glance between Eleanor and Magilou. "How long have you two being eavesdropping on us?"

Eleanor swallowed and gasped. Magilou sneered instead. "What's the big deal? Your flirting was harmless. It was going nowhere. And besides, there's no secret between accomplices, am I right?" she winked.

Avernus conjured his sword and used it as a cane to stand up, still feeling feeble and weak. "Creep." He exhaled.

The four of them stared into the night, suppressing the feeling of uneasiness in their hearts.

* * *

In the morning, the Menagerie stood alarmed and ready on the deck, their eyes locked on the Lionel Island as their boat sailed closer and closer. Eizen swept a gaze at the docks and saw Van Eltia. He heaved a heavy breath and jumped to the pier as soon as they came close enough. The rest followed him hastily.

Eizen gestured at the camp near the shore. "There!" He shouted and gritted his teeth; they noticed the unconscious bodies of Van Eltia's crew were scattered around the area. The Menagerie rushed at them. Avernus checked Benwick's pulse, "He's still alive."

Rokurou nodded at him as he examined Dyle for life signs. "They're alive… but barely."

Avernus grunted in a fury, checking the area for Kamoana. His eyes caught her as soon as she came out of her hiding spot. Behind her, Medissa was limping, holding on to her waist as if she was injured.

"Avernus! Eleanor!" Kamoana cried and hurried toward them, burying her face in Eleanor's skirt. "A horned daemon attacked us out of nowhere!" she cried.

Eleanor hugged Kamonana and stroked her hair. "Everything's alright, sweetie. We're here."

Grimorih sneaked out of a bush, breathing in short intervals. "Zaveid rushed here to save us. Had he not come when he did, we'd all be dead."

Eizen shook his head furiously. "It's all because of that legate!"

"Where are they now?" asked Avernus.

Grimoirh pointed to the north, towards a narrow path. "Zaveid lured the beast away, towards the interior."

With a nod from Eizen, the squad took off instantly. Laphicet and Lailah increased their speed, running side by side with Avernus and Rokurou. "We've to hurry! Zaveid's all alone!"

"Well, he's not exactly an ally. He's got his own creed. Remember Theodora? He might want to protect Aifread." Rokuoro replied, but Avernus stayed silent.

Laphicet darted glances between the shepherd and the swordsman. "So Eizen might too, right? This is Aifread we're talking about, so…"

Rokurou cut him off. "He's a daemon now. He's not Eizen's old buddy anymore."

Laphicet turned pleadingly at Avernus. "We both can do it, right? There has to be something we can do to make him himself again."

"Worth a shot, Phi." Avernus acknowledged. "I have got a plan that might work with your help."

Laphicet nodded excitingly. "Anything."

Rokurou sighed hopelessly. "If he's a daemon, he'll never be himself again."

Avernus' mouth arched into a grin. "Leave that to me. I'm the Shepherd here."

Velvet's geoboard buzzed beside him. Avernus grabbed Laphicet and Lailah and threw them to Velvet. They managed to levitate and land on the geoboard, whirling their head back to Avernus. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"You guys can reach them faster. If you encounter the daemon, Velvet can handle it until we get there. She's a one-girl army. Just go before it's too late, we'll catch up."

Velvet nodded, and with Magilou and Eleanor on an enlarged paper, they flew to the middle of the Island, avoiding the hazards and the hills.

Eizen turned to Avernus. "You have a plan. I take it?"

"Do you remember punching my conjured orb at Melchior?" He conjured a smaller silver orb in his hand. "When the time comes, I need you to shove-slam it into Aifread's belly."

Eizen took the ball and reluctantly absorbed it. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Avernus sighed. "Worth a try."

After a few minutes, the men heard the rumble of magic artes, and Velvet battle cries. The scene came into their view; Velvet was dodging the horned daemon's punches as Magilou was bombarding it with her artes. Lailah, Laphicet, and Eleanor were tending to Zaveid away from the battle.

Velvet glanced over her shoulders at Eizen. "Zaveid isn't fighting back!" She shouted, evading an incoming slam from the daemon.

Eizen scowled deathly at the wind malak. "Why?"

Zaveid stood up, flinching in pain. "I know these fists. This is Airfread…" He winced and moaned in pain. "I owe him. This time, I'll bring him back. Like he did for me."

"What if you can't bring him back?" Eizen asked.

Zaveid hobbled forward, arming Siegfried. "So, what? That supposed to make me change my creed? What do you think, Aifread?"

The daemon threw a massive arm and dashed. Velvet backflipped out of its way, but the target wasn't her as his fist slammed into Zaveid's chest, tossing him to the other side. He struggled to get up, but his body crumpled. Zaveid slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Laphicet screamed his name and rushed him. The daemon noticed the malak. Narrowing his eyes, he pounced in a frenzied move and flailed its arm wildly.

The rest of the squad was too far from Laphicet. He shut his eyes and braced himself, but the daemon's fist was stopped in mid-air: Eizen had grabbed it firmly, holding the monster in its place. "Going after kids now?"

The reaper wrist locked him. Eizen began to twist and bend its fist as it flinched and recoiled in pain. "Benwick and your crew risked their lives by your side." Eizen rotated its wrist with a bone-crunching sound. "Zaveid's an idiot, but he stands by his beliefs. I won't let anyone tramble their creeds." He darted a glare and pushed him back. "Even you!"

As the daemon crashed into the ground, the ex-captain realized that he had landed beside Siegfried. The monster quickly rose on its feet, gun in hand, it flashed a malicious smile for them and shot a powered-up round into his temple.

Avernus narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Fool."

Rokurou whipped his head at him. "Of course! Now we have to fight that thing times two!"

"He might've powered himself up with it, but the gun also weakened its leash," Avernus informed them, conjuring his sword and reverse gripping it.

Eizen nodded and turned to Aifread. "I owe you everything, Aifread. And now it's time to pay it back!"

The daemon roared. Eizen strode across the ground, arm pulled and glowing with magic. Avernus whirled his sword at the daemon, sending a bright light. The monster shielded its eyes with his arms. Eizen managed to land a heavy blow into its stomach. It stumbled back. The daemon roared again and took a massive leap forward, heading right for Avernus. He rolled away. The daemon slammed into the ground where Avernus once was, its head whipping around to find him.

The shepherd dashed immediately and threw upward slashes one after another. Its armored skin sparkled, and the daemon recoiled, leaping back with a pained grunt. Laphicet and Lailah launched beams of light at the creature. Their artes combined in midair and twined into a single ray of light. The daemon dodged their attack. Eizen and Rokurou paced at him from both sides while he was distracted, and each landed a strike of their own, pushing the daemon further away.

However, it quickly recovered and took off toward Laphicet once more. Velvet broke into a sprint, heading straight for the daemon. As soon as she was close to it, Velvet leaped at him, her arm transforming into its demonic form. She rose her massive claw and slashed it down on the daemon. The monster defended itself at the last second, but the tremendous force disrupted its guard, and it retreated.

Velvet whipped her arm threateningly. "End of the line." she declared.

Rage flashed between the daemon's eyes, and it hastily resumed its assault. Velvet swung her hand, but it dodged the attack, passing her. Eizen and Rokurou scrambled to cut the daemon off, but it evaded them, side-stepping left and right. Its hand lurched and snatched Laphicet off the ground. The daemon raised the kid and coiled its claws around his neck.

Laphicet chocked and struggled. "I'm sorry… Just forget about me! I'm… I'm prepared for whatever happens!"

Velvet gritted her teeth and was ready to tear the daemon a new, but Avernus held her arm and nodded. Velvet noticed his sword was shining brightly as he hid it behind his back.

Eizen tossed his coin and grabbed it calmly. "Alright. You've grown. You're a man now." He marched towards the daemon, sighing. "Family, friends… Everything I ever tried to hold onto. All of it trickled away, fell from my grasp." He shot a glare at them. "But a particular idiot once told me, "If you can't hold something in your hand, then make a fist and take it by force!" He raised his palm, gripping it firmly. "This fist will take everything back." Eizen raged at the daemon, pulling arm in a terrifying might. "Just like you told me to!"

Velvet sensed that Avernus' touch is gone. She turned her head and found she was alone. Her hunter glare quickly scanned the area and found Avernus teleported behind the monster.

As Eizen approached him, Avernus dashed at the same time. The shepherd slammed the pommel of his sword into the daemon's back. Howling in pain, the monster arched his back and dropped Laphicet to the ground in time for Eizen to land his heavy blow to its chest. His fist glowed, and magical sparks and glitters erupted from the daemon's mouth. Avernus turned to Laphicet.

"Now!"

The malak closed his eyes and mustered all his power as they crackled all around him. The fusion of their magic veiled the area in a blinding flash. The Menagerie covered their eyes.

The light subsided. Eizen's eyes widened. He found his lost captain; Aifread, instead of a horned monster, leaning against his fist. Aifread broke into a heavy cough. Laphicet and Lailah rushed to his side as his body collapsed on the ground. Their soothing magic quickly enveloped his body.

The pirate captain chuckled harshly. "I caused you a lot of trouble, didn't I?"

He opened his eyes. Shock and hope soared behind Eizen's deathly glare, calming it down. Aifread groaned painfully. "Damn it, Eizen. Your fists are still vigorous, if not better!"

Laphicet glanced at his small hands, bafflingly. "I-I think I did it." He turned to Lailah, and she nodded serenely in response. Rokurou and Eizen pulled him off the ground. The pirate captain glanced at Laphicet, continuously laughing. "I guess I owe you one, kid."

Eizen softly patted Aifread's shoulder. "He's not a kid anymore."

Zaveid jerked off from his sleep and laid eyes on Aifread. He rose on his feet instantly and strode to them. "...Aifread?!" He exhaled and scratched his head nervously. Aifread coughed and gave him a friendly glance. "I troubled everyone, I see." Aifread extended his hand feebly. "It's good to see you again."

Zaveid, stunned and overwhelmed, shook his hand in return. "I just can't… believe it."

Avernus slid away from them and went to Velvet's side. Hands on her waist, she looked at his proud face. "Don't you want to greet him?"

"No, I've done nothing. It's all because of Laphicet. I want him to take all the glory…"

Avernus abruptly stopped as everyone turned to him. Velvet raised a brow. "Apparently, your modesty didn't quite work."

Aifread took a deep breath and looked at him. His gaze was steely and determined. He marched at him.

"Avernus Diphda, I'd never thought we see each other again. You cost my crew and me so much three years ago." He twitched his jaw. "I can still feel your burning magic on my face when you cast that spell on my face back in Aball."

Velvet whipped her left arm, frowning. Aifread spotted her defensive stance. "Velvet Crowe; The number one most wanted enemy of the Abbey."

"Damn straight," said Velvet.

Aifread grinned mildly. "I have to say. You are the strangest couple that I've ever laid eyes on."

Avernus nodded with a smug face. "Damn right,"

Aifread's severe expression broke into a burst of laughter. "Haha! Couldn't ask for a better crew! You made me proud!"

Avernus massaged his scalp. "Um… thanks, I guess?"

Eizen bolted to Aifread's side. "Do you know where are they holding Edna?"

Aifread slowly turned to him, guilt cutting across his features. "That legate has her. She's on her ship."

"Where?!" Eizen asked grimly.

Aifread gestured with his head toward the south. "His boat is hidden in an illusory curtain south of here."

Avernus stroked his chin. Velvet noticed the discomfort in his eyes. "What is Lucian's plan? Why they led us here and let you face us alone?"

"He planned to break you," Aifread said, his mien turning severe. "Either I was going to kill the kid and break Velvet Crowe, plunging you into disarray, or I would leave you weak enough for him to finish the job himself. He didn't like me, and what's the better plan to force you to kill me?"

Zaveid slammed his fists together, grunting. "I have enough of that madman!"

Laphicet offered Aifread his hat, and he accepted it. He put it on, signaling at Eizen that was beside him. "Time to raise some hell!"

With a firm nodding from everyone, they marched to the shore. The pirate crew was already recovering. Upon spotting their long lost captain, they all scrambled on their feet. Joy and cheer flashed behind their eyes. Benwick paced to their side. His eyes filled with tears, which he held back. He saluted. "Captain is back! All hail the captain!"

The crew raised their swords and rapiers, screaming into the sky. Smiles bloomed on Laphicet and Lailah's faces upon seeing the scene. They all gathered near the dock. Aifread ran to a crate and climbed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Van Eltia, the Abbey wanted us dead, and the empire wanted us in shackles. They see us as criminals, bloodthirsty monsters who prey on the weak. They want us to submit to their laws while they rob the people of their free will. We plundered their army under the protection of our courage. They tried to turn us on one another. I've seen their ways; cowards hiding behind the mask of reason. Now, their ships are waiting for us. You may ask, what will we fight for? What will we die for? Men! Listen to me! We will fight for ourselves! We will die for ourselves!"

The cries of pirates rumbled through the docks. Everyone tossed their fists into the air.

"Damnation if I let them take our liberty from us! We will tear off their masks of so-called reason and take our freedom by force! Let's jump on board and cut them to pieces!"

The crew flooded into the ship. Each and one of the pirates staffed their position precisely like a cog in a machine. Aifread walked to the bow of the boat, and Eizen handed him a Binocular. After surveying the open waters, he gestured at the horizon. "Damn that sneaky puppy. There. His ship is cloaked over there."

Avernus moved to his side. He squared his shoulders and looked at Laphicet and Lailah as if he wanted to tell them something. "Illusion artes are based on fire and the wind. They alter the images that appear in the air to whatever the caster intended." The shepherd cupped both of his hands over something invisible in front of him. "I'll weave a little fire with a little wind, braiding them all together, nice and neat." He folded the wind and fire into each other. A ripple formed in the space between Van Eltia and the line on the horizon. It warped as though something is trying to take form.

"To cast away an illusion, envision what it hides and channel the arte into its physical tether _._ " He told them. Gasping heavily, Avernus groaned. "Shed that veil I beseech thee! **Clear Skies**!"

Avernus' magic screamed into the see, and a hazy wind washed away three large silhouettes in the distance.

* * *

 **Abbey's Flagship Myrmidon**

* * *

Onboard the enormous vessel stood the far-continent legate, Lucian Astor. Dressed in his heavy white suit of armor. His trick faded away. Feeling Avernus' magic washing his own away, he grinned bristly. Beside him, a small blond girl was sitting on her knees, looking pale and motionlessly staring into the horizon as if she was bewitched.

A glass-looking orb shook violently in Lucian's left hand. He brought up near his face; A small orange Normin was struggling to free himself from its glass prison. "Free me if you dare, and I'll show you a world of hurt, human!"

Lucian grimly chuckled. "Pathetic creature." He gripped the orb harder, and it suddenly flashed. As the light faded, the Normin was laid inside, unmoving. A few seconds passed, and he slowly rose. "I-I can't die here."

Lucian scrutinized Phoenix. "Interesting blessing you got there, common spirit. When I finished with you, the firebird blessing will be ours, and you'll be free to die."

He tossed the orb to a nearby exorcist and slammed his shield to the deck. Hugin and Munin appeared from his body. Lucian gestured his hand at them; sparks of magic dance around the avian malaks and lifted them up in the air. His hand rose as they climbed higher, their rattling sounds resonated in the air until the two malaks became nothing but shining dots in the sky and then an explosion boomed inside the clouds.

Lucian pulled his hand and whipped it towards Van Eltia.

"Go forth, **Heresvalger**! And send those evils to the bottom of the sea!"

A high-pitched scream emitted from inside the clouds, parroting above the sea.

* * *

On Van Eltia, the crew passed swords and weapons to everyone. Zaveid came up to Aifread and pulled Siegfried from its holster. Glancing it for the last time, he twirled it and held it towards the captain. "Here. I took good care of it."

Magilou cleared her throat. Zaveid groaned, scowling. "Except, well, when Melchior managed to scan it for Armatus."

Aifread accepted the gun and patted Zaveid on his shoulder. "You did well. I can use someone like you on the ship."

Zaveid hooked his finger in his pockets, grinning. "I hate to say it, but I've to decline. Although I'll stay around until that maniac get what he deserves."

Aifread bowed his head slightly and turned to Avernus. "Hey, Shepherd." He called and shot a glance at Velvet that was staying beside him before shifting back to him. "I salute you, despite how things were between us."

Avernus raised his brows in confusion, looking eager to hear the rest of his sentence.

Aifread coiled his fist. "A man does come on strong sometimes because it's his nature. And you've let the man overpowered you for once."

Velvet frowned, predicting what he wanted to say. Aifread raised his fist.

"You wanted the girl, and you took her by force. I know she had to run you into insurmountable difficulties, but in the end, you rid yourself of the bitter taste of defeat and came victorious!"

Velvet let out an audible grunt, glaring threateningly at the pirate captain. "Don't force me to do something that I'll regret later."

Aifread unfailingly turned to her. "I know most of Midgand fear you more than me right now, but you can be a girl for a change once in a while."

Velvet turned away uncaringly, but Benwick's yelling caught their attention.

"There's s-something in high altitude, above the horizon!"

The dark clouds above Abbey's fleet circulated and twirled unnaturally. They squinted their eyes only to find a pair of bright eyes gazing from deep inside the clouds, and soon, a gigantic eagle-looking titan flew out of the shadows, soaring at them with murderous intent.

Eizen clenched his fists. "Is this one of Lucian's new surprises?!"

"He fused his malaks into that thing," Avernus observed.

Aifread marched to the rudder and held it tightly. Now at the helm of the ship, he looked at Avernus. "I can take care of the ships, Shepherd. But I have no idea how to fight that monster."

Avernus shot a glance at Lailah then switched back to Aifread. "We'll take care of it."

Aifread chuckled loudly. "Splendid! Gentlemen, hoist the flag!"

Avernus raised his sword, pointing it to the sky.

" **Fethmus Mioma**!"

Lailah disappeared, and the deck of Van Eltia blazed with light. Everyone felt a soothing heat as Avernus emerged out of the glow, twirling his sword around. His green eyes burned crimson red, sweeping a final glance at Menagerie before taking off to meet the beast. He pressed his boots and launched himself towards the sky.

The giant malak opened its beak, and smoke billowed out of its mouth, sending a giant black orb as it barreled towards Avernus. He dodged out of the way, but the monster lunged at him with its sharps claws ready to rake him.

Avernus pointed his sword. " **Rain of Fire**!" He slashed the air and sent a fiery bullet at his giant adversary.

The magic hit and engulfed the malak in a burning flame. It screeched painfully and rolled around to get rid of the burning.

"Fire against the wind. It has no chance of…"

Avernus stopped suddenly, seeing that malak raised a massive claw, and a swirling ball of wind energy appeared in it, kicking up whirlwinds and twisters at Van Eltia. Avernus broke into a fast dive, gaining speed after the monster.

Down back on Van Eltia, Eizen sensed the coming whirlwinds. He and Laphicet moved closer to the ship's bow. Heresvalger's twisters combined into a massive tornado that tore through the ocean as it whirled toward the pirate vessel.

"Phi! On me!" Eizen shouted. Their hands glowed with magic, and they both shot their artes. Eizen and Laphicet's spells blended in midair. They twined into a beam of green and red light that blasted the tornado apart, silencing it before it got any closer.

The malak's arte already started a massive storm. Shouts filled the air as the pirate crew rushed about the deck. Eizen braced himself against the railing and raised his hands. "I'll be damned if I die here!"

Laphicet joined him again, and they cast their artes together to calm the waves.

The churning sea grew still for a second, but it didn't last. The whole boat lurched on the choppy waters. Aifread was seemingly unconcerned by the coming storm.

"The rougher the seas, the smoother we sail. Ahoy!" He shouted and led the ship for the nearest Abbey's vessel. Eizen held Laphicet tightly, and the rest grabbed on to the railings. The wind grew fiercer, and they rammed into Abbey's boat, battering the ship. Several exorcists were lifted by the effects of the enormous impact and were thrown to the ocean.

Pirates released ropes from the tip of ship's yards. Eizen, Velvet, and Rokurou pounced higher while the other pirates followed them, swinging from their positions from the top of the mast. Abbey's exorcists fired their artes at the boarding party. Rokurou parried each arte, smiling wickedly as he advanced and slashed the exorcists. Velvet transformed her arm and bared her teeth in a feral grin. "Here comes the Lord of Calamity!"

Velvet grabbed a nearby exorcist with her demonic arm. She lunged to the group that was attacking the pirates using magic and tossed his body as he screamed into the group. His body hit them with a loud thud, and they dispersed on the deck like dominos. Eizen jumped through bolts of magic spells and slammed his fist into an exorcist, flatting him on the floor. Another one lunged at him with a spear. Suddenly, a bullet hit the exorcist mask, and it flies off of his head. Eizen whipped his head at the source; Aifread and Zaveid had joined them. Sword in one hand and Siegfried in another, he shot two more round, dropping two exorcists. Another tried to sneak up on him, but he quickly sidestepped like a feather and kicking him in the gut, tossing him to the side as the exorcist their head on the railing knocking them unconscious. The few remaining exorcists dropped their weapons, holding up their hands in a surrounding manner.

The pirates roared in victory. Velvet quickly scanned the cloudy sky for Avernus. A giant dark shadow passed through the mist as something meteor-like darted around, hitting it from all sides. Suddenly the whole ship shook, and it began to capsize. Velvet whirled her head, watching as armatized exorcists bombarded the wrecked ship with spells and magic. Aifread waved his sword, and the pirates alongside the remaining surviving exorcists ran back to Van Eltia.

In the sky, the malak flexed its clawed talons and dived to attack Avernus. Heresvalger charged straight for the Shepherd. He barely rolled away in time. He raised his fiery sword and cut the monster's belly, leaving a nasty, burning gash. The malak screeched in pain. Bits of torched feather showered down and clattered on the ships below. Avernus whirled instantly as Hervesleger gained his balance, spreading its wing to stop the fall.

"It's taking too long. We need to finish that thing now!"

Avernus' body flared up in a magnificent blaze of fire, and he dove down onto the malak like a comet. His battle cry echoed through the sky, plunging his sword into the malak's chest.

Down on Van Eltia, the crew raised their heads toward the sky. An ear-piercing and otherworldly scream parroted down to the seas. Velvet watched the giant bird fell from the cloud, blazing like a fireball. The eyeballed the creature until it landed on top of the second escort ship, and a massive orb of explosion flashed in the distance, wrapping the vessel in a curtain of roaring flames. After a few seconds, the rumble of outbursts reached Van Eltia, shaking the boat to the sides. With the sonic waves, a red orb landed on the deck and morphed into Lailah. She stumbled, but Laphicet scrambled and grabbed her arm as she fell into his embrace. Velvet raced to her, rubbing a hand on her silver hair. "Are you alright?"

Lailah gasped for air and nodded.

"Where is Avernus?" Velvet asked. Lailah shook her head silently.

The Lord of Calamity groaned in annoyance, clicking her tongue and nervously scanning the sea.

"He's fine," Aifread said, walking closer to her in a calm mood. "He probably wants to have a one on one conversation with his old friend before we can get to him."

Eizen pointed at the golden ship in the distance. "My sister is still on that…"

Abruptly, a cannonball hissed over the boat, missing its mark as they docked down. Aifread ran to the helm and rolled it to the right, making a hard turn. "We can't sink it yet. Not until we can get your sister out of there." The pirate captain heaved a long breath. "Bow cannons!" he ordered, lining up the ship forward.

On Myrmidon, Lucian took the ship's helm. "Fire!" He yelled. A barrage of cannon fire and malak artes was hurled at Van Eltia. Laphicet and Lailah rushed to the bow and released their papers, making layers upon layers of fire and water shields. The ammunitions hit and exploded safely against their defenses, and the artes absorbed into the veil.

Van Eltia shelled the Myrmidon in response. Lailah gestured her hands over the cannons, and each ordinance engulfed in a fiery blaze. Laphicet waved his hand, adding more speed to their trajectory. The cannonballs hit the sails and the mast of Myrmidon, burning them. Lucian whipped his arm, and all the burning vanished instantly.

The impact point of the monster made a massive vortex in the water. Lucian guided Myrmidon to the outer rim of the whirlpool, escaping Van Eltia.

"Prepare to broadside!" Aifread shouted, making a hard left and as it moved on the other side. Benwick jumped into the lower deck. "Stand your guns!" the crew corrected the aiming, the rest opening the hatches on the main battery. "Midship cannoneers, sight the mast!" Eizen ran to the railing, strong winds buffeting his face. "Hold! Wait till we're board and board!"

They all held their breaths, waiting patiently until Myrmidon moved slowly into the range.

Aifread exhaled. "Fire!"

Eizen followed afterward, screaming from the bottom of his lung. "Fire! Fire all!"

Laphicet and Lailah covered their ears. Van Eltia's broadside flashed, and all cannons rumbled, sending hot and flaming ordinance at Myrmidon.

The Abbey's flagship fired back. Laphicet, Lailah, and Magilou rushed to the broadside, creating an instant shield to cover Van Eltia. Both ship's crew reloaded their guns and continuously laid off shots. On Myrmidon, the ship's main mast was crushed by a cannonball and fell on its side. At the same time, the rudder was abruptly locked-in Lucian's hand, and suddenly, an underwater explosion sent the back of the ship upward slightly. Avernus jumped out of water amidst the blast and landed swiftly on his feet on the deck. The remaining exorcists pointed their spears and wands at him. Avernus disregarded their presence, marching toward the legate. "Let the girl go." He demanded in a calm tone.

Lucian opened his arms in welcome. "Avernus! I knew you couldn't resist being a white knight." He gestured his hand at Edna, "White knighting for malaks." And then at Van Eltia as it was approaching them fast, now Myrmidon was dead in the water. "...White knighting for daemon girls,"

Avernus narrowed his eyes. "Why? Was this madness worth it? Turning innocent girls into daemons, sacrificing lives for nothing? Is this what you hoped for?"

Lucian broke into a burst of laughter. "Not me. This is what the people dreamed of! What the people hoped for!"

Avernus squeezed the grip of his sword. "Get real, Lucian. People have died. Lives have been lost! When did they wish for these atrocities?"

Lucian's expression turned serious. "They wished to be stronger than others! To go farther than others! To go higher than others! Then, they get jealous, they hate each other, and they produce malevolence in their hearts, ending up destroying everything!" He gasped for air, looking at the sky. "After a thousand years, we finally have the option to end it all, and you, the one who should be leading us, are instead fighting against us."

The pirates shot hooks from Van Eltia. The pirates readied themselves to board Myrmidon. Fire from the burning mast started to engulf the deck.

Avernus pressed his lip, collecting his mind, and swallowing his anger. "Surrender, and I promise that you will not be killed."

The remaining exorcists rushed to repel the pirates. Suddenly, a shard of solid mana hissed through the air toward Lucian. The legate destroyed it effortlessly with his sword. Magilou instantly appeared on the other side of the ship, twirling a guardian paper on her index finger. "I'm underwhelmed, Lucian, but I can't let the Melchior's protegee slip away easily." She waved her arm horizontally. "Hear me! I'm the great sorceress, Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou! In short, it's Magilou! Remember that name when I blast your smug face into oblivion!"

Lucian glared at Magilou, the side of his mouth twitched into a sneer. "Oh, the weak one. You better return to your circus. I'm not as gentle as Melchior."

Avernus heard footsteps coming from his back. The rest of Menagerie reached them, having defeated the remaining exorcist. Laphicet and Lailah race to shepherd's side. Laphicet's eyes widened as he glanced upon Edna's motionless body.

"Is that… Eizen's sister?" He frowned. "Let her go!" Laphicet yelled.

Aifread marched to the front. "Your ships are gone. Your exorcists are no more. You've lost, legate. Release the girl this instant and surrender."

Avernus could sense Eizen's boiling point. Lucian abruptly chuckled, his shield lighting up.

Lailah whirled her head in a panicked manner. "It's still alive!"

Avernus turned to her, eyes narrowing. "What? Who?"

A column of light burst from the vortex and traveled in a blink of an eye to Lucian. His body gleamed and transformed into his Armatus form, long blade wings with a much more bigger shield and an enormous sword.

Rokurou brandished his short blades. "Who said it was going to be an easy fight?"

Lucian smiled and picked Edna up, lifting her. "Did you want me to release the girl?" He flew up with the little malak in his arm. He flashed a manic smile for them.

"Here she goes…"

Lucian released her over the ocean. "Catch!"

Everything was in slow motion. Laphicet and Lailah were glued to their spots, and Eizen launched himself after her, shouting her name. They both hit the water and disappeared beneath the waves. Aifread and Benwick quickly dived into the sea. Frenzied, Avernus scrambled towards Lucian. " **Fethmus Mioma**!" He shouted, becoming one with Lailah. He slashed widely at the legate as his features were transforming. Their swords clashed, and a brilliant explosion emitted from their blades. "What have you done?! Just why?!"

Lucian glared dementedly. "I know her brother is an earth malak. He can't swim. Besides, his reaper curse will make sure that both of them perish for good."

Avernus bared his teeth. His red eyes burned in a fury. "You've lost your god damn mind!"

Lucian chuckled hysterically. "Malaks are tools to be used, nothing more. The lesson that you never learned. And I'm going to teach you before I purge the world from your useless existence!"

Suddenly, several orbs exited his backside and landed on the deck. Each one morphed into a copy of Lucian.

Velvet transformed her arm. "Doppelgangers!" she shouted.

Lucian tipped his head to the side. "Now, all of you can fight all of me."

Avernus roared and pushed him away. He swang his sword wildly, catching up the legate in its fiery trail. Lucian darted upward like a bat out of hell, and Avernus flew in pursuit.

The Menagerie and the pirates battled dozens of his doppelgangers on the deck. Four of them converged on Velvet, and each fired an elemental whip from their swords, catching both her legs and arms. The doppelgangers positioned themselves around Velvet, smirking at the same time as they pulled the ropes. "Time to go, Lupus!" They mocked her.

Velvet grunted. She dropped down on the ground and her hands. She rotated her body and her legs in a whirlwind movement. Velvet's legs carried the doppelgangers, and they all revolved around her like a carousel. She paced her breakdance and threw them with a tremendous force into the fire. Before they could resume their balance, she lounged at them like a crazed wolf and scythed her claw on each and one them, tearing their bodies apart one by one into glitters of magic.

Eleanor and Magilou were both fighting two more until Velvet rushed to their help, plunging her arm into the backside of one of the copies. The second one was distracted by her ambush, giving enough time for Eleanor to pierce it through the belly with her spear. Magilou sent sharp blades of mana, and they disintegrated the final doppelganger.

Catching their breath, the girls noticed Benwich and Aifread were climbing out of the water, each carrying the brother and the sister on their backs and then laying their water-soaked and unconscious bodies on the deck. Laphicet and Rokurou scrambled to their side with Laphicet pouring his energy into both of them desperately. Aifread slammed his fist into Eizen's chest. "Come on!" He punched it hard the second time, and immediately, the reaper coughed a tremendous amount of water out of his mouth. Eyes widened, he turned to the small body of Edna and started to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation followed by Laphicet's healing arte. "Breath, Breath!" he pleaded her.

Magilou joined the process and sent a blue-colored arte into her throat like a trickled mana. Instantly, she coughed the water away. Eizen glanced thankfully and silently at Magilou as he and Edna embraced each other. She winked at them. "You're welcome!"

As the crew sighed in relief, they heard a rough but muffled voice coming from somewhere close.

"Let me out of this prison!"

Edna stood up and scanned around the debris and clutters of the wood that scattered around the deck. Her eyes caught the reflection of something shiny among the charred wreckage. She ran to it and picked it up, breaking the magical crystal with her arte. Phoenix shook his body of dust and looked up to Edna. "Point me to that tyrant, and I'll grind his bones into dust!"

All of a sudden, everyone looked up to the sky as a grand battle was raging on:

Lucian's sword glittered and whipped it away at Avernus, launching several wind blades. Avernus twirled his sword and burned them away, pushing on towards his primary target. Lucian flew even higher, still wearing his crazy smile on his face. "This is a day of revelation for everyone!" Lucian whipped his sword and hurled more wind blades at him. "For the sake of this world, which will be reborn!"

Avernus' body crackled with fire magic, and heat rose all around him. He raised his sword and slashed downward. The extension of the hilt cut Lucian's armor on his left side, melting it away entirely. The legate gritted his teeth in a pained movement.

Avernus pulled his sword towards his back. "Tell me why? Why did you do it?! Was such power something you truly wanted?!"

Lucian glared back with hate. But his expression turned less sinister. "You can never understand. We failed in our purpose. You, me, and even Artorius...You cannot escape from yourself, and what you cannot take back - is your past!" Lucian raised his sword. "That's why We'll bring an end to everything! Only then they will return to their correct state. Both humans and malakhim!"

"But that's wrong!" Avernus shouted, clenching his left hand. "Everything has only one life! That's why everyone's destiny is their own, and no one else's!"

Lucian recoiled in anger. "Why would a person like you meddle in the last hope for the world?!"

"Because unlike you, I'm not trapped in my past!" Avernus replied stridently.

Lucian's eyelids fluttered in anger. "Why you…"

Avernus glared back like a hawk. "I know doing something like this won't bring anyone back. But I won't let you destroy these people's futures. This is what I'll protect."

Lucian gasped, his psyche began to push down under the weight of Avernus' gaze. He violently shook his head and charged his sword with magic. Avernus bolted like a bullet at him. Lucian kept firing mana shards at him, but they all missed their mark badly, buzzing all around the shepherd. Lucian flew backward and swang his sword, but Avernus was quicker and slashed with his own. The blade carved straight through Lucian's weapon, slicing it in half. He retreated further back, but Avernus advanced relentlessly.

Desperately, Lucian began to discharge magic bolts from his hands, firing them in quick successions at the shepherd. Avernus maneuvered left and right and shotting himself straightly forward, his flaming wings trailed blazingly through the sky.

Avernus let out a loud war cry and thrust his sword. In a flash, his blade ate through Lucian's armor and exited through his back.

The shepherd raised his head, meeting the legate's dreaded eyes. Lucian put his hand on his shoulder. "I tried to be a hero too…" Blood trickled from the corner of Lucian's mouth. "...Believe me… I really tried." He mumbled faintly and lost his balance. The wings on his back disappeared, and his body plummeted towards the ocean. The swirling waves swallowed his body a whole before he hit the water.

Avernus approached the burning ship and landed gently among his friends. His gaze flew between the Menagerie; everyone was alright. His eyes fell upon Edna. He sought to fake a smile for her, but he couldn't, shaking his head instead. Aifread moved closer and patted his arm. "Well done, sailor."

Out of the blue, Aifread's brows knotted, eyes glaring at someone behind him. He pushed Avernus away fiercely, pulling out Siegfried in the process. Avernus turned his head in time to see a diamond-shaped crystallized mana, passed over him, and drilled into the captain's chest.

Avernus whirled his head at the source and saw Lucian, still but barely alive, had gestured his arms toward him and glaring frustratingly. Eizen took off instantly, eyes bulging with rage. He pulled his coiled fist and punched the legate in the jaw. Blood and teeth spewed from his mouth with a bone-breaking crunch. The second slam in his rib doubled him over, and he bent over as air and blood escaped his lungs.

Eizen pulled his arm one last time, channeling his malak power into one last empowered punch. Lucian stumbled back, his eyes rolling over and shaking like a drunken monkey. Eizen let loos of his fist and delivered an uppercut to his chin.

The sound of Lucian's upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact parroted in their ears, and his body was thrown on the ground, landing with a loud thud.

Laphicet and Lailah poured their energy into Aifread's body. Eizen returned to his side, raising his captain's head. Aifread moaned in pain and managed to smile for the reaper. "You really did a number on him…"

"Stop talking. We'll get you back to Van Eltia," said Eizen.

Avernus crouched over him and held his healing hand above his wound. "Why did you do it?"

Aifread chuckled. "Because I look after my crew."

Avernus pressed his lips and nodded. Aifread slowly turned to Laphceit. "Boy, I'll let you on a secret; You already know that your power comes from being a part of Innominat. If you can seal off his domain, you got a chance of putting up a good fight." His eyes moved back to Avernus, barely breathing. "The four elemental Empyreans, sleeping in the earthpulses… if you can rouse them from their slumber and make pacts with them…" Aifread flinched, face twisting in pain.

Suddenly, a roar of laughter escaped Lucian's mouth. They all turned to him as he tried to rise on his feet. His body pulsed with magic as his bond with his malaks reached critical levels. His self-destruction was imminent. "No matter what happens, I've won!" He heaved a harsh breath. "When I die, my malaks will self-destruct, and the ensuing release of mana will vaporize you all. There is no way to stop it! You'll all burn, and your ensuing tears and screams will pave the way for the ideal world!"

Velvet slid to Avernus' side. "What are the options?" she silently whispered.

"I can make a dome shield to contain the blast, but I'll doubt he'll sit there and…" Before he could finish, Aifread dashed at Lucian and tackled him. They rolled away to the other side of the ship. Wrapping his arms around his neck and pinning him to the deck. Aifread raised his head and glanced at Avernus. "I'll hold him. Take my people and go!"

The shepherd shook his head, "What? No!"

Laphicet gestured his hands over an orb he conjured, but suddenly Eizen grabbed both of them by collars forcefully but stayed silent as the words failed him. The ship started to break off from the middle, leaving a long gap between them as it began to capsize.

Zaveid twirled his pendulums. "We're not going to leave Aifread! There's just no way…" As he protested, Aifread threw Siegfried at him, and it landed near his feet. The wind malak's gaze shifted to the gun and then back to Aifread in shock.

The pirate captain grinned. "It was a pleasure, Zaveid. Take good care of it."

Lucian's body glowed brightly, signaling that they were running out of time. The stern started to drift away from the hull. Lucian struggled desperately, grunting and whimpering futilely, but he couldn't overcome Aifread's secure grip. The pirate shot a final glance at Laphicet and Avernus. "Hurry… While Artorius and Innominat are occupied. They're getting ready for some "Ceremony of Suppression" It's now or never."

Eizen turned one last time to gaze at him captain and met with a warm smile. "I'm just sad I can't go with you… It sounds like a goddamn blast..."

"It sure is," Eizen said.

"You shouldn't. I'm grateful. You always kept things from getting dull. If we ever meet again… let's raise some more hell, Eizen."

Aifread gazed over Benwick, and the rest of his over the soaring flames as the hull parted ways. "It was an honor, gentlemen!"

Benwick held back his tears as most of his crew swallowed their hidden grief, "Aye, aye, captain…" he saluted.

With a loud shriek, Abbey's flagship capsized. The crew ran back to the Van Eltia. Avernus spread his arms and gestured his hand over the sinking ship. Mana raced through his fingers. Laphicet and Lailah joined him, following his example. Large circular sigils formed on top of the Myrmidon, and a sphere shield poped around it.

On the burning deck of Abbey's ship, Lucian extended his arm towards the Van Eltia and yelled madly. "No! I can't lose!"

Aifread tightened the grip. "Do you see, legate? My people survived…" He smiled in victory. "You've failed, and I've... won."

Lucian let out a final desperate scream as his facial features started to disintegrate and his body engulfed in a blinding flash.

The ship exploded in white light. The immense force of mana pushed on the inside of the shield sphere. Avernus gritted his teeth. His body discharged mana at a fast pace. Laphicet and Lailah turned to him as blood dripped from his nose. The young malaks felt that most of the pressure had lifted from them. "Let us help!" they protested.

Avernus frowned, eyes still locked on the contained explosion as it raged under the bubble and illuminated the sea like a sun. "I can't… you two are still not ready!"

Lailah felt that Avernus cut their stream of mana, carrying the weight of the explosion without their assistance. She yanked his coat. "Stop! You'll die!"

"I… have… to… do this!" Avernus mumbled. "Just a few more seconds!"

He twitched his clawed hand over the gigantic orb of light, and suddenly, the light flashed over the ocean. Avernus felt his vigor and stamina escaped his body.

The rumble grew fainter and fainter. A gray, buzzing static subsumed Avernus' vision like an angry swarm. He fell insensibly towards the sea.

He floated in darkness, numbing to the passage of time and drifting aimlessly through the silent void. All of a sudden, he landed on a soft mattress. A buried memory glittered in his mind, and a familiar hand stroked his long hair. He smiled faintly to himself. "Did you know that a pirate saved me?"

The disembodied voice giggled. "I know."

"Is it possible for humans and malaks to coexist?" Avernus faintly asked.

"I don't know." The womanly voice answered.

"But… Why am I fighting? Is it for myself? The future? If I must kill to protect the future of those I love and myself… What sort of future is it? What am I?" Avernus opened his eye. He saw the face of a familiar woman above him. "There is no future for those who have been killed, but what about those who have killed?" He asked, as his hazy sight became clearer.

Tia smiled kindly at him. "Let me show you, my little brother."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Thank you all so much for your comments and your support.

Love you all, my friends.


	39. Truth of the World Part I

**Chapter XXXIX: Truth of the World – Part I**

* * *

 **Flash forward one thousand years later, Sparrowfeathers' Warehous** e **in Lastonbell, Rolance Kingdom**

* * *

Sorey followed rose into a warehouse on the edge of the city of Lastonbell. Following her behind the back, He wandered around the repository. "Is this your hideout?"

Rose raised a brow, looking offended. "Do you have to call it that? It's our warehouse and office."

A man with a commoner outfit slid out of the darkness behind a large number of wooden crates. Sorey startled. The man raised his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to take you by surprise!"

Rose stifled a smile and gazed at the shepherd in amusement. "Don't worry. Sorey needs time to get used to it." she turned her eyes back to the man. "Has Mayvin returned?"

He nodded and pointed over his shoulder to the back of the warehouse. "Yes, he just arrived an hour ago. He's waiting for you in the back room."

Sorey and Rose passed through the supplies and entered a large chamber. An older man with a large body stature, wearing a large book on his back, turned to face them. Both he and Sorey smiled, shooting a familiar glance at each other. The older man shifted his attention to Rose. "Took you long enough." The older man said, baring his teeth in a tease. Immediately, Rose pounced at him and threw some punches as he coolly dodged them. Rose went for a charged slam, and he caught her fist effortlessly. "Hey, Mayvin! You made it!" she expressed gleefully.

The older man cocked his head proudly. "I heard you were going to be in Lastonbell, came here as fast as I could." The man shifted to Sorey. "Good to see you again, Shepherd."

Sorey firmly held the sheath of his sword. "Likewise, Mayvin. Sorry, I couldn't come sooner. I ran into some difficulties with Sergei, and we really needed to go to Pendrago. I wanted to wrap things up here before we go on our journey."

Mayvin suddenly let out a blaring laugh. "No, kidding! I heard you're moving around, roasting evil, and eating dragons. As a storyteller and explorer, I have to inscribe your adventure for future generations."

Sorey's eyes widened in wonder. Rose nodded. "He helps carry the mystery and mythology to the next generation. Spreading knowledge, like a teacher." She explained.

"I knew you were a storyteller but not to this extent. You must know a lot then." Sorey expressed eagerly.

Rose hummed in acknowledgment. "He'd better! Mayvin is over a hundred years old!"

Mayvin continued to smirk and winked. "That's right, Shepherd. There are things outside of the ruins that are spectacular too, you know."

"Then I must ask you something…" Sorey said unsurely.

Mayvin gestured at the table behind him. "I'm thirsty. What do you say we sit first and have some drinks."

"Uh… I can't. I'm seventeen."

Mayvin smiled in amusement. "You're a funny one to have around. I like you kid. Too bad you're so busy being the Shepherd and all." He picked a bottle and sipped the wine in a large gulp. "So, tell me, what do you need?"

Sorey pulled his chair closer to the table. "Have you heard anything about Shepherds in general? Like ancient ones?"

Mayvin face stilled. He began to breathe slowly, eyes glaring assertively at Sorey. The shepherd leaned forward. "Please… If you have the smallest hint. Anything at all." Sorey implored.

Mayvin let out a loud groan. "A long time ago, I met a man who was called the Shepherd. He told me a story. These are his own words: "Bad thoughts dwell in every person's heart, if we call those thoughts malevolence, then they exist within me too. The concept of malevolence is so huge my mind cannot comprehend it, and the answers to malevolence are uncertain and unclear. For example, if I do harm one person to save many others, is that a malevolent act? Do we all embrace malevolence the moment we admit the existence of a necessary evil?"

Sorey suddenly felt the weight. He dropped his head cluelessly. "Impossible question. I can never answer it…"

Mayvin swigged the remainder of the wine in a few gulps. "Apparently, he was looking for an ancient tomb."

"What for?"

Mayvin leaned back on the chair comfortably. "I asked the same thing. He told me that the tomb was supposed to be the resting place of someone who had the answer, to malevolence, to balance and that he died a thousand years ago." Mayvin waved his hand in the air dismissively. "I don't know how a dead man could help him or if he found it or not, but that's all I know."

Sorey crossed his arms and heaved a heavy breath. "We need to go, Pendrago, fast. Sergei is already on his way."

Mayvin grinned, his face showing shades of red from all the drinking. "Oh, rose told me about you two fighting."

Sorey remembered their duel; At first, Sergei suspected them to be conmen, and they were caught in a deserted church. The leader of the platinum knight invited him to a fair fight, and Sorey prevailed in the end. But a scene flashed in his mind: Sergei used a competent hand to hand technique. " ** _Lion's howl,_** " An elegant arte he wished Sergei would teach him someday. "Yes, things are not looking well in Pendrago, and he asked for my help. We need to go there as soon as possible."

Mayvin pulled his pipe out of his satchel. "Well then, good luck to you, Shepherd," he said casually, lighting up his pipe.

Sorey stood up, and after exchanging nods, they went outside. Mikleo appeared beside him, rubbing a hand over his white hair and sighed in frustration. "I don't think we can go anywhere with this."

"Do you want to give up?" Sorey asked, staring at the ground disquietingly.

"No, but how can we isolate what we want to know? This Shepherd of yours can be anyone. There a lot of them in the past. How can we know? It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"They weren't that many around. My guts tell me that…" Sorey was suddenly cut off.

"Are you lost, Meebo?" Edna jeered at the water Seraph, holding her umbrella and grinning rakishly.

Accompanied her was Dezel, which he raised his chin at them. "Of course, these two are clueless as always. I don't know how we can even find our way forward at this rate."

Lailah, paying no attention to the two Seraphs, walked charmingly to the Shepherd. "Shall we start our journey?"

Rose came from behind the warehouse, holding the leads of their horses.

Sorey glanced at the rest of them confidently. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Pendrago the Blessed Capital**

* * *

Storm and a neverending rain, just as Sergei described. After a tiresome trip of fighting and navigating through a cursed forest, Sorey and Rose reached the outer walls of Pendrago. Without hesitation, they entered the city hurriedly.

"Wow, this place is huge," Sorey said grippingly.

Lailah's voice whispered in his mind. "Yes, Pendrago is the largest city on the Glenwood continent."

Sorey scanned the reclusive streets carefully. "Hm. Where can we find an Inn?" He asked Rose.

"I recommend the one directly in front of the plaza."

"You sure know your way around…"

Suddenly, they noticed a group of platinum knights fighting a lizard hellion in the corner of a desolated neighborhood. Sorey and Rose recognized Sergei stood vanguard at the front. The hellion raised its sword and lounged at him. He masterfully parried his attack and slashed away at its arm, wounding it in the process. The hellion hissed in pain and lounged back.

"Stand down," Sergei ordered, pointing his sword at the hellion.

Cornered, the hellion looked up and leaped up inhumanly to the top of the wall in an instant. The rest of the knights dispersed in pursuit. Sorey and Rose sprinted to Sergei. The knight captain noticed their approach. "He's one of the cardinal's subordinates. I tried to apprehend him, but you saw what he was like."

Rose glanced at the edge of the wall, eyes narrowing bewilderingly. "His movements were incredible."

"Because It was a helion," Dezel clarified.

Mikleo looked back at Lailah worryingly. "If the cardinal's underling is a helion, then it's all true."

Suddenly Lailah sneezed. Edna sneaked up on Sergei and poked him with her umbrella. "I'm cold. Get us inside," she said, stubbornly jumping up and down.

Sergei whipped his head around alarmingly. Rose walked to the baffled knight. "Can you find us a shelter? If you please. Our friends are feeling a bit chilly, and even a seraph can catch a cold."

Sergei's eyes widened cluelessly. Rose looked over her shoulders, glancing at other seraphs. "Not that you could tell since you can't see them."

Sergei stood upright assertively, snapping out of his state. "Forgive me. I should have been mindful of the seraphim." He then cleared his throat. "Emperor Dorian requested your presence in his mansion."

Rose abruptly frowned in anger. Sorey noticed her stiff expression. "It's an honor, but do you know what is it for?" The shepherd asked.

"I don't know, but he said he would like to see you before you start your investigation."

"It's okay," Rose ensured, looking at Sorey with confidence. "Let's go and meet the emperor."

Sergei nodded, and they followed him. After a brief trek to the north, they reached the imperial villa of Rolance. Sorey glared the enormous manor in astonishment.

Sergei dismounted his horse and gestured at the building. "This is the mansion of Emperor Doran of Rolance,"

"It's big…" Sorey observed, eyes still probing the villa.

Suddenly the massive doors of the estate creaked on their hinges, and an older man wearing an imperial attire walked out of the building.

Sergei bowed precipitately. "Your Majesty!"

The emperor strolled to Sorey's side, wearing a slight smile. "You must be the Shepherd." he greeted in a fatherly timbre.

"I'm, it's an honor to meet you," Sorey said, dismounting his horse.

The emperor bowed slightly. "The honor is mine, thank you for traveling so far to aid us. You are welcomed in Rolance."

Sergei moved closer, looking anxious. "Your Majesty, there was no need for you to come out in the rain in this hour."

"Don't worry, Sergei. Greeting him is the least I could do." The emperor beckoned Sorey. "Please, Shepherd, follow me."

Sorey, Mikleo, Lailah, and Edna moved into inner quarters while Rose and Dezel stayed in the guest room.

In the main hall, Lailah and Edna moved away, sitting on comfortable chairs near the windows while Mikleo stood by Sorey's side near the fireplace. The emperor entered the room and joined the Shepherd. "Much nicer in here, yes?"

Sorey nodded appreciatively. "Yes, thank you."

"So Shepherd. I have a question. Looking at Rolance from your perspective, how does it appear to be doing?" The emperor asked.

Sorey paused and got a faraway look in his eyes. "To be honest, sir, not very well."

Emperor glanced at Sorey calmly as he was ill at ease. "You haven't been here long. Are you certain?"

"Yes…"

A troubled expression flickered across the emperor's gaze. "And this malevolence is to blame for it..."

Sorey swallowed hard, his pulse picking up. "Hold on your majesty, are you saying you can see malevolence?"

The emperor turned to the window, gazing into the dark and rainy night. "No, it is invisible to my eyes."

"Then how could you have known to ask?"

The Emperor gazed back at him grimly. "The night is still young. Perhaps we can chat awhile."

He motioned Sorey to sit. Mikleo leaned against the nearest wall, and together with Sorey, they both waited apprehensively, eyes brimming with anticipation.

"The imperial family of Rolance is worked tirelessly over the generations to ensure that our lineage would remain unbroken. We fight to remain in power not out of ambition and avarice but a sense of duty to preserve the empire we were destined to lead."

Sorey shot a brief glance at the paintings of Rolance emperors before turning back to the emperor Dorian as he resumed his tale.

"There's a legend regarding the history of the world, known only to the imperial family. We must protect that secret and pass it on. It's not a task we take lightly. From the legend, we've learned a great deal. It told us of the beginning of the Glenwood continent and what is malevolence. Though like most, we cannot see it with our own eyes."

"Where did you first hear it, this legend?" Sorey asked.

"How we came to learn it… is its own tale." The emperor paused momentarily, collecting his thoughts before resuming his gaze back to Sorey. "Tell me, shepherd, on your travels, have you heard of the storyteller?"

Another wind of shock buffeted his brain. "Oh, yeah! Mayvin." Sorey said grippingly.

"Indeed. Mayvin is actually a title given to the storytellers that have existed since ancient times. Years ago, they broke an oath when they revealed a secret to my family. One that told much about how the world came to be and what it is now."

Sorey's mind rushed with questions, dancing around in his vast imagination. "The legend you mentioned before. The story teller's secret had something to do with malevolence?"

"Yes. It's a tale that goes backs a thousand years. According to the storytellers, someone known as the savior attempted to rid the world of malevolence by stripping the emotions from all of humanity. As we know the malevolence is born of human emotions, it is invisible to the human eye, and so all those years ago, it had spread to the world quickly, unnoticed by the very people whose hearts had given rise to it. But then something happened that would change the course of the world."

Sorey's eyes suddenly gleamed with apprehension, and the emperor resumed his story.

"...A traveler who storytellers know him in their words as the Shepherd journeyed from a faraway land in search of an answer to end the corruption. In a clash of fate, he met the savior with a common goal. To combat the plague that had infected the world, the savior performed a ritual to awaken a legendary entity by sacrificing a child. The ritual was designed to steal all human emotions in hopes of eliminating malevolence.

But the child's sister harbored great hatred towards the savior in her heart, and it became an all-consuming fire that brought calamity upon the world."

Sorey swallowed. "Lord of Calamity…" he murmured.

"However, the traveler witnessed the act, and his resolve led him to take the calamity's side instead of the savior. According to the storytellers, their crusade gave rise to this era, one that we still have our emotions intact."

Sorey and Mikleo both felt that they'd been hit with a bucket of cold water, groaning in disbelief. A trickle of cold sweat ran down Sorey's temple. His intuition flared up as if this was the answer he needed. "Please, your Majesty. Who was the traveler?"

The emperor trailed off for a brief moment before returning and leveling a shrewd gaze at Sorey.

* * *

 **Present time, Core Dream, The Center of Earthen Hystoria**

* * *

Avernus' sight became clearer. He pushed himself up from Tia's lap. The shepherd exchanged an uneasy look with Tia as she comfortably rose on her feet. Avernus turned his head around, scanning the area disturbingly. The field was devoid of life, only infinite whiteness and empty space were all around them. Their gazes met once more. Tia shook her head, feeling annoyed by his distrusting gaze. "Don't be alarmed. We're in a dream." Tia gave him a brief regretful smile, nodding tightly. "I knew you missed sleeping on my lap. Opening up to me like good old times."

The shepherd gestured his hand to the side, trying to conjure his sword out of the ether. Tia blinked at him, tilting her head amusingly. "Do not do anything foolish. In this place, my power is greater than yours."

Avernus' taut face didn't soften. "What do you want?"

Tia looked away, heaving a shuddering sigh. "You know, it breaks my heart when you talk to me like that as if you've forgotten what I meant to you."

Avernus' brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it; just why? Isn't this much suffering enough? Have you not satisfied? How can a Seraphim be so ruthless?"

Tia turned her head back; her gaze shifted between his eyes. "Why should you understand? Why do you think I am compelled to answer you?"

Avernus' face darkened. "You've cursed an entire race to their doom! Who gave you the right to judge?"

Tia's expression remained calm and unaffected. "I knew the hearts of men before I judged them. It was dark as void. Their sins ran deep."

Avernus took a step closer firmly. "Not all humans are like that. Not everyone wants to inflict pain and misery into others. You failed to see the beauty. Haven't you learned anything when you traveled with me?"

Tia cast a contemplatively glance at Avernus, crossing her arms. "I've lived for all eternity. I've seen things you can never dream." Tia stepped forward, briskly inclining her head to Avernus. "Do you think that Zenrus told you everything?" Tia said and gestured expansively at their front. The empty space whirled inward like a tornado, and a vast, lively landscape appeared. The picture lit up with colorful people in a city.

"Fortune of Phantasia, or what you humans call it; the ancient era. When humans and seraphim coexisted." Tia explained. Avernus' eyes widened, bewitched and breathless by the glimmering fountains and roads paved with luminous stones.

"This is when I descended with my sub lords." She waved her hand, and the scene changed into a dark and gloomy panorama. "The humans answered my blessings with atrocities. They got jealous of seraphim power. War ensued, and my subjects paid the price with their lives." Tia said, her voice darkening with hate.

Avernus turned to her. "Is that when you cursed them with malevolence?"

The corner of Tia's lips twitched, and a bitter smile curbed on her face. "Is that what they told you?"

She and Avernus gazed at each other for a brief moment, and he stayed silent in uncertainty. Tia turned her head to the illusion. "Humans always produced malevolence in their hearts. Therefore, I imposed a rule on both sides for those that were eager to coexist with each other. The rule was that humans needed to control their emotions. If they accumulated too much malevolence, the ensuing corruption would turn them into daemons, and seraphim into dragons."

Avernus clenched his jaw. "That wasn't a rule! That's a curse!"

"I present them with a simple challenge to better themselves." She said ignorantly. "But Innominat deceived my sub lords; Hyanoa, Musiphe, Eumacia, and Amenoch to revolt in favor of petty humans and seraphim." Tia's eyes clouded with painful memories. "I was betrayed by my own kind."

Avernus swallowed as she mentioned her sub lords' names. Tia sensed his uneasiness. "And if you're wondering, yes. The Empyreans were my sub lords in the beginning."

Avernus exhaled to control his focus."Didn't even occur to you that you brought it upon yourself?"

Tia then abruptly grinned, and her eyes brightened. "We're not here for you to lecture me, nor it will not make a difference if you keep doing it. I'm just here to propose an offer to help my dearest friend with his guilty conscience." There was no venom in her words, just a simple fact plainly stated.

Avernus flicked a disdainful look at her. "Like what you offered Susanoo?"

Tia let out a low, cynical laugh, shrugging broadly. "No, of course not. You don't know what he wished for, and I won't tell you. But I can help your little friends, showing you a way for them to…" she moved closer, gazing deeply in his eyes. "... Survive."

Avernus narrowed his eyes in doubt. "What is it now, Tia? What are you scheming?"

Tia rolled her eyes. "Do you know that if you destroy Innominat, all of the therions, including your "precious" Velvet and Laphicet, which he is a part of him, will die?"

Avernus exhaled calmly and narrowed his eyes in distrust. "I can manage. I don't need your help."

Tia sighed, shaking her head. "It's just not that. You can't succeed. There is no way to stop Innominat."

"Lies. Innominat has always been sent back to its prison before. He can be beaten." Avernus said confidently.

"They've tried everything before. Anything that you can think of. It always plays the same; They would awaken it to balance the malevolence without fully activate its abilities. Then the pact keeper would seal it off, surrendering his life in the process. But this time, Artorius has unleashed Innominat's full power on to the land. You can't do anything about it. Period."

Avernus clenched his teeth. He still had no clue to counter her argument. "Innominat devours malevolence. He doesn't purify it. So, this corruption is still in his body. I can purify them while it still has that large amount and..." He blurted abruptly and stopped.

Tia crossed her arm over her chest. "To what end?"

"That's none of your business."

Tia waved her hand, grunting in frustration. The whiteness of the area suddenly shifted to a colorful scene.

Avernus glared all around him. "Is this an illusion to mess with my head?"

Tia shot an annoyed glance at him over her shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous. No one can manipulate the Earthen Historia. Not even me."

Colors danced around them and filled the nothingness, like a pretty painting coming to life. Avernus breathed heavily and scanned the area. His eyes caught a party of six people marching towards their location. Avernus narrowed his eyes at their leader; White clothes, adorned with gold ornaments. There was a woman who appeared to be a seraph with red clothes and long red hair. "He's a Shepherd, isn't he?" Avernus asked.

"That is Siegfried, the first Susanoo's reincarnation and the first oracle. And the woman was Brunhilt, the lady of the lake, the great seraph of fire." Tia answered.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them. Avernus slowly turned, cautious rippled behind his eyes. His mouth quirked into anger. "Innominat!"

It's celestial body towered, darkening the sun as he gazed upon the deity, flames of silvered smoke pass over their heads and towards Innominat. Avernus whirled his head to the Shepherd and his comrades; his hands were glowing, sending a stream of familiar silver flame to Innominat.

" _He already absorbed the malevolence! If we can purify them in its body, we might have a chance to reverse his mind back to normal!_ " Siegfried yelled at his comrades, face scrunching up in pain as he cast his arte. Suddenly, He and Brunhilt merged, and they armatized.

Innominat let out a deafening roar. Malevolence flew through his golden body back to the Shepherd. Avernus balanced himself as the earth shook, and the malevolence swirling near them began to clot and thicken. His companions started to scream, and one by one, they fell into the mist. The shepherd gasped and fell on his knees. Dark menace radiated from all around him.

Avernus overheard wild grunting and growling. He looked over the mist and found out the shepherd's party members now turned into daemons, were thronging over to him, The shepherd glanced at them, and his eyes began to glow with a vicious light as they converged on him. He raised his with a defeated look and swept a last glance over his corrupted friends. His lips moved, but Avernus couldn't make any of his mumblings.

A bright sigil formed under their feet and a pillar of light erupted from it, thundering. The memory ended abruptly. Avernus shifted his troubled gaze to Tia, and she darted a brow in response. "I know what you wanted to do. Purifying what's in Innominat's body will not give his broken mind back. Well, as you saw, It has already been done in the beginning cycle. You cannot endure the infinite amount of malevolence that Innominat keeps in his body."

"We have Phi. He will bring balance to all four…"

Tia disrupted him. "What good it does when you still have Innominat to deal with? That kid is years and decades away from reaching his true potential."

Avernus clenched his jaw and fists together in desperation. Tia pursed her lips and playfully smiled. "Alright, let me show you some different and interesting solutions that are probably swimming in that pretty head of yours, or you didn't know that was possible." Tia raised her hand. "Like this one."

She snapped her finger, and the whiteness vanished again, revealing a fiery, cloud-streaked sunset. They were above a higher ground that seemed like a hill. He heard sharp digging into the cliffside coming from behind him. He turned and walked to the edge, leaning down over the rock. Avernus saw a woman, eyes gleaming with determination, was climbing to their location. Avernus focused his eyes on her and noticed dark steams steaming from her thin arms. Her therion nature was prevalent, and as soon as she pulled herself up, her mouth twisted in an angry expression.

"Is she a… therion?!" Avernus said, eyes widening.

A buzz rung in their ears and the area close to them flashed; A young man glared unfeelingly at her. His outfit matched Innominat's white clothes. Avernus hummed in anger, Innominat again.

"An old incarnation," Tia added.

The therion girl opened both of her claws, gesturing them all around. Her claws were thinner but more prolonged compared to Velvet.

Innominat stared soullessly into the girl's eyes. " _You and I are one. In the end, I'll devour you. Your resistance is baseless_."

She crouched like a tiger, claws grazing the ground. " _Yeah, I know. You took everything from me. And now, I'll take your freedom_." Her cold voice chilled Avernus' heart, making him uncomfortable as he instinctively related it to Velvet.

Innominat jolted with his rapier, pointed forward. The therion disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and his sword pierced empty air. The Empyrean uncaringly landed on his feet and slowly turned his head around, searching for his nemesis.

She quickly appeared behind Innominat, and as he turned, she slashed his sword away from his hand and then plunged one of her claws into his stomach. Innominat flinched and fell into her arm. The therions legs shuddered, and they both dropped to their knees. Then, she hugged him but abruptly drilled her other claw into his back.

Avernus moved closer, scrutinizing the scene carefully.

Innominat raised his head gradually to meet the therion's eyes. After exchanging a brief regretful glance, Innominat forehead wrinkled, and he yelled in pain. Avernus scoped the therion's claws, and traced malevolence from the Empyrean's wound were flowing into her hands. Then Innominat sank his teeth into her, biting her neck. Their bodies glowed sprawling. Suddenly a shrill voice rumbled coming from the other side.

" _What are you doing_?!"

The woman opened her eyes and glanced coldly at the figure. " _Stay away, Shepherd,_ " she said.

The man marched towards her and pulled his sword out of its sheath threateningly, eyes brimming with rage. " _Stop it. Don't force my hand into doing something that I'll regret_."

The glow became brighter, hurting Avernus' eyes as he could barely distinguish the therion from Innominat. " _This is the only way to end it… I will not let him ruin more lives_!"

The man moved closer. " _You can't hold him in entanglement forever! His transcendental body is too much for you to keep it in a deadlock! He will eventually devour you and your suffering would be for nothing! He will be released one day unchecked, and who knows when this will happen!_ " He exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. " _For the last time, Release the Empyrean_."

The woman didn't comply and, together with Innominat, began to ascend from the ground.

In a blink of an eye, the man jolted and slashed the therion like a flash with his sword. The light faded away as the woman's facial features stilled. Her motionless body slumped to the ground, and her frightened eyes turned to the Shepherd, sparkless.

Innominat regained his consciousness, rising on his feet like a cold golem as soon as Avernus turned to the man, the scene dissolved into whiteness.

Tia patted his back as he was glued to his place, his eyes widened from shock. "She was… that was the Ouroborus..."

"I know. She would've kept him in a stalemate. No one can endure his power for so long. The therion would've absorbed her back to him eventually, in one, ten, or a hundred years."

Avernus avoided her gaze revoltingly. Tia smirked at his supposed desperation. "Let's see another one, shall we?" she said playfully and gestured her hand over the empty air in a complicated move. Suddenly, Avernus grabbed her hand, pulling it down. "That's enough…"

Tia dropped her arm slowly, staring amiably into his eyes. "I see that you're ready to hear my proposal."

Avernus turned to her, holding the ancient Seraphim's gaze.

"It's a losing battle, Avernus. You can't contain Innominat, nor you can kill him without losing Velvet, Phi, and your chance to stop malevolence from spreading. But I can help you to make sure they live through this." Tia said cordially, glancing like a thoughtful motherly figure.

Avernus exchanged a suspicious look with the seraphim. Tia laughed lightly in a bright, crystalline sound with a disconcertingly sharp edge to it. "I will burn their ties to Innominat; Velvet, Phi, and the rest of the therions if you give your soul to me... willingly."

Avernus gave her a bitter, dry laugh. "Of course, that's what you're after. All you Empyreans are looking to resurrect yourselves in the best possible way."

Tia placed her hands on her hip, looking condescendingly at him. "What can I say, I have high standards," she said brazenly.

Avernus threw Tia a grudging, sidelong look before breaking their eye contact and grumbling silently to himself.

Tia's lip suddenly curled into a sneer. "Okay. Let me tell enlighten you a bit more; Velvet isn't a full-fledged daemon."

Avernus' brow creases as he frowned, darting a sharp look.

Tia nodded before sweeping off to the other side, her silk cloak trailing behind her. "A daemon can rarely be affected by human feelings. Velvet's emotions burn like a firestorm. Although thanks to you and Laphicet, she managed to take control and tame them."

Avernus breathed faster, uncertainty veiled behind his eyes, but a flickering hope shone in his mind. Tia shrugged and swept a wicked glance over Avernus as his piercing gaze softened a little. "Innominat has seven sub lords that act as his heads, which you humans knew them as the Eight Serpents. Velvet serves him as one of his sub lords but a twisted version nonetheless. You see, she can have a healthy life, one that was stolen from her by a "Shepherd." You can make it up to her as you always wanted." Tia brushed a hand over his shoulder as she whirled slowly around him. "Only I have the power to sever the link between them." She stopped, glancing him in the eye. "So, what will it be?"

Avernus eyed Tia dubiously. "What will you do once you got what you want?"

A mischievous smile bloomed on Tia's face. She went for her chin, rubbing it. "Nothing particularly. The cycles have served their purpose. Maybe I come up with another solution. Maybe I tear this world down and make a new one when I get my sub lords back. Not immediate, though, but soon…"

Avernus' face was contorted with anger again. "Why bother saving them if you're going to destroy the world anyway?"

Tia immediately put up a severe face for Avernus. "Because I'm not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort."

The shepherd's gaze tightens. "Then, my answer is no."

Tia recoiled slightly in surprise. "I thought you'd be more clever. I was truthful with you. Didn't you want to save Velvet at any cost?"

Avernus drew himself up to his full height. "My desire hasn't changed. But I won't trade on one doomed future for another. Your offer is nothing but a hollow and false hope!"

His words hit her like a splash of cold water. She moaned in anger, eyes brimming with imminent danger. "I see...Always grasping beyond your reach, despite all that I taught you." Tia inhaled. "I'll repeat this: Let me have your soul, and I'll help them survive Innominat's demise. I will never interfere with their lives or harm them, and they'll be free of me forever." Her face stranged as she frowned, and her voice became harsh like a howl in the night.

"Or, keep your soul and fail miserably."

Avernus lifted his coiled hand, and it burned with a silver flame. "Unlike you and Artorius, I haven't lost my hope in humanity. I believe in Velvet and Phi and in my friends. For their sake, I will not hesitate in what must be done, and I will find a way so there will be no regrets!"

The last of the playful sparkle faded from Tia's eyes. "Even if you happen to find a way, you will never be safe from me; Not you, not Velvet, and not Laphicet. I will have my due. Even if it takes a thousand years to collect!"

Avernus shifted into his defensive stance, hearing gravelly voices rumbling from all around them. His mind rushed with escape plans, but her domain ran powerful in that seemingly infinite cage. Then out of nowhere, Avernus felt a slight pain burning on his waist. Then another one surged on his palm, and he flinched from the sharp pain. "What…?" he murmured confusingly, glaring at his arm.

Tia's face went still, her eyes shifting into a fit of anger as she looked towards above. "That meddlesome girl!" She howled.

Avernus suddenly sensed his energy was sucking away. He grinned victoriously at Tia. "I know who you fear,"

The seraphim turned to him again, nervously. Avernus slowly closed his eyes as his conscious pulled away, and darkness crept into the edges of his vision. Falling backward into the void, he instantly jerked awake from his sleep.

A pair of amber eyes were staring at him. Avernus' lips curved instinctively into a smile. "Velvet…" he whispered.

Velvet raised a brow and glanced at her bandaged hand. "I guess pinching's apparently effective."

Avernus raised the bed sheet and checked his side for bruises. " _So that was why Tia lost control of the dream_." He turned to her, eyes beaming. "Did you know what you have done?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes. "Waking you up, that's what I did."

Avernus smiled to himself and shook his head. Velvet didn't know how she unintentionally saved the Shepherd, but he decided to hid it from her.

"How long was I out?" Avernus asked.

Velvet stood up, picking up her tattered cloak from the bed. "Not long, but I was getting lonely."

Avernus stretched his shoulders and rubbed his sore muscles on his back. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside." She replied.

"So why you're not with them?"

She put on her cloak and shot a glare at Avernus as she locked the belt, humming in mild anger. " _An idiot… that's what you are._ " she scolds in his mind as his apparent ignorance of her feelings stang her.

The shepherd threw the bedsheet away, only to pull it again instantly. The cheer faded from his face, and a hint of shame substituted it. "W-Why am I completely naked?!"

Velvet smirked in amusement. "That's because you fell into the water. Couldn't leave you soaking wet in the bed."

Avernus turned to her with a pair of pink shades on his cheeks. "But, I doubt you needed to take off "all" of my clothes!"

Velvet shrugged and raised her hand at the flustered Shepherd. "Are you really uncomfortable that I didn't ask for your consent? And besides, did you forget? I do what I want, and you've pledged yourself to me." Her brows came together mischievously, the side of her mouth curving into a subtle grin.

Avernus groaned and dropped his head, hiding his face in defeat. "Fair enough. I guess trying to have my dignity back is out of the question."

Velvet picked up his dried and folded clothes from the nearby drawer with a satisfied smile. But as she turned back to him, Velvet was met with his towering figure standing a few inches from her. Velvet flinched slightly as she gasped in surprise and then lapsed into silence.

Avernus suddenly wrapped his arms around her and brought Velvet into his embrace. Velvet's heart leaped and pounded against her chest.

"Thank you, Velvet. For everything." Avernus whispered, his face burying in her hair. She held on tight to his clothes, but Avernus squeezed her a little. "You're so warm. I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask for your consent." He purred, and after what felt to her that he inhaled her hair, Avernus pulled himself away to glance at her eyes. He carcasses her flushed face, rubbing a finger from her temple to her cheeks and slowly to her braided hair on her shoulder. "When I look at you and touch your hair, it calms me down. It's like a remedy for all of my pains."

" _Here we go again._ " Velvet said to herself. Avernus was using his charms as weapons to strip her down of the adamant defenses that she raised all around her psyche. Velvet's eyes were clinging into his features. She thought she had the upper hand, telling herself that she had no more problem thinking clearly when they're alone together. But words failed her again, and Velvet was at the mercy of his relentless flirts. Avernus was the captain as he held their rudder of intimacy, guiding it to wherever he desired. But she had a problem; since Velvet held herself back for him, she came to understand that turning those true feelings in her heart into words was an impossible task. Although for Avernus, it felt like everything was smoother.

The shepherd brushed his thumb down on her plaited hair, fumbling his finger around it. His eyes then shifted to her knotted brows and gently grazed her forehead between them. "If you keep scowling like that, you'll get wrinkles."

Velvet pressed his clothes into his chest, groaning in faked annoyance. "Dress up. We don't have time to fool around." She ordered.

Avernus' languished look faded away, and his eyes went wide. "You're so cruel." He took his clothes obediently, the flirting glamour disappearing all of a sudden.

A flash of hot anger brewed behind Velvet's eyes. "No, you're the cruel one!" Velvet said with a hint of protest. Avernus stopped bafflingly and stared into her eyes. Velvet appeared that she was about to explode, in her own subtle way. "I didn't know much about you, and you were the one who selfishly entered my world." She narrowed her eyes. "You gave me hope. Sometimes I thought I might be the happiest, and that left me all messed up when you tried something new out of nowhere and nearly ended up dead!"

Avernus swallowed as she marched closer.

"You caused me so much confusion! Ask yourself: Why is my heart beating so fast when we're alone? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you the only one who makes me feel this way? And yet you…" Velvet crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. "What were you thinking?! If you're serious about me, then stop being so cruel…" She sighed in frustration. "That's enough now. Sometimes, I think it was easier when I wasn't dependent on anyone."

Avernus stayed silent, putting on his close as Velvet glared at him scoldingly. He sighed silently. "You do realize that I rely on you too, right?" Avernus said.

Velvet turned her head away upsettingly. "I know, but it doesn't give you the right always to make me angry." She shifted her gaze back at him, "Endangering your life... That pisses me off."

Avernus then immediately bowed. "If you feel this way, then I'm sorry for all the troubles that I've caused you, Velvet."

Velvet waved her hand. "Noted, but I won't be satisfied until you do something in return. You gave me so much trouble..."

Avernus shook his head apologetically. "Alright, alright, I get it. But why you didn't ask for help?" Avernus wondered.

"Men and most of the crew were busy with search and rescue efforts. The only ones available were the girls, and I didn't want them to lay eyes on your body." Velvet declared obsessively. "Come, there is another one who eagerly awaits your troublesome presence." Velvet said and whirled on her feet to the door, but Avernus dashed and grabbed her bandaged arm. "Wait!"

Velvet turned to him. "What is it?"

Avernus glanced at her bandages. "Can you give me a few inches from your wraps?"

She narrowed her eyes in question. "What for?"

"These are some rare magical cloths. They gave you better control over your arm. I want to cover my sword's handle to have better control of my artes and… have something of you close to myself as a good luck charm."

"Good luck for what?" Velvet asked cluelessly.

"Good luck in… love," Avernus smirked, eyes flickered again with desire.

A red tint flashed on her cheeks for a few moments. Velvet silently gasped. She knew that she couldn't win his dalliances. "Alright. If this is what you want." She unsheathed her arm blade and cut a long piece, giving it to Shepherd. Better done with it before she melted from all that heat her body was generating. Avernus accepted it and winked alluringly. "Thanks, Velvet."

The lord of calamity quickly escaped before the floor opened up and swallowed her whole. Velvet stopped at the door and turned to him again. "Hurry up. Eizen's sister wants to talk to you."


	40. Truth of the World Part II

**Chapter XL: Truth of the World - Part II**

The door to the deck flew open. Avernus and Velvet swept outside. The shepherd noticed the squad on the other side of the boat while their rising murmur caught his attention. Avernus wandered over to them as he saw Edna, Eizen's little sister, was sitting comfortably near Laphicet. Laphicet's face was blushing but excited at the same time while he was describing something to Edna, although Lailah a frustrated look on her face, scowling at the boy from afar.

Avernus patted Lailah on the shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Why are you so worked up?"

Lailah moaned glumly and closed her eyes, lowering her head. "It's nothing."

Magilou's suppressed a smile, twirling her index finger in the air. "This is obvious. Laphicet finally got to see his crush!"

Lailah groaned silently, and Avernus darted a brow as his lips twitched, nearly bursting into laughter. But then his eyes caught Eizen's little sister; Edna was squinting as she peered at him with hostile intent. She instantly marched towards Avernus and raised her umbrella. In a fit of rage, she swung and hit Avernus in the knee. Her umbrella rebound off his glass crystalline kneepad, and she nearly fell on her back. Avernus leaned and grabbed her arm, preventing her from collapsing.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing." Avernus griped, narrowing his eyes at the troublesome little girl.

Avernus released her arm, but Edna smacked his legs a few more times. Her small figure struggled to keep with each swing, grunting and gasping after each hit.

Avernus sighed in frustration and massaged his forehead. "Are you done?"

Edna stopped and glared at him with a grievance indication. "This is why I despise humans."

"That we saved your life?" Avernus asked with a hint of mocking.

The little girl scowled. "Your friend kidnapped me, and no, you didn't save me. My brother did."

Avernus exhaled slowly through his pursed lips. Unfazed by her childish demeanor, Avernus scoped the people around him. "Speaking of your brother… where is Eizen?"

Eleanor gestured to the other side of the ship and took a deep, shuddering breath. "He's there… away from his sister."

Avernus turned to Edna once again. "Is it because of his curse?"

Edna looked away, breaking their shared gaze. She then immediately resumed her swinging out of nowhere.

Avernus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh in disappointment. "Really, Edna?"

Abruptly, they heard a voice that rang with power. "Let me at this oversized brute, fair maiden!"

Avernus' eyes instantly tracked Phoenix, leaping from behind and ready to punch him in the face. As the normin's eyes flashed with an eagerness to battle, out of the blue, Velvet's demonic arm snaked him effortlessly out of the air like a little ball. She curled her claws, trapping and squeezing Phoenix. The aggressive normin groaned in pain, struggling against her grip as his eyes grew hazier by the second. "What is this?! Release me!" He panicked. Velvet's arm slowly drained his powers, lowering his domain to nothingness. Phoenix's voice and eyes became weary, losing focus and consciousness to Velvet's therion power. "Re...lease… me th-." He mumbled and fruitlessly wrestled until his head fell with his mouth half opened as his energy was spent.

Velvet put his exhausted figure on a barrel, and he slumped on its wooden top, spreading his body like a ragdoll. Velvet reverted her arm, taking a breath and glancing at the normin. "No fighting on the ship, understand? Next time you try something similar, I'll devour you."

Edna whispered a moan to herself and went to Velvet's side, sitting down near the barrel. She curled into a ball as she hugged her legs, her eyes becoming distant. Avernus joined her, leaning against the wooden wall and stretching a leg. Edna turned away her head away in a discourteous move to avoid eye contact with him.

"We all came here as fast as we could. Eizen was..." Avernus gave his head a tiny shook to the sides. "...worried is not going to justify how much he was troubled thinking about you,"

"It's all your fault," Edna said scoldingly.

Avernus smiled and patted her head. "Yeah, this isn't anything new. But I'm relieved to see you well, little one."

Her pouting face turned to him as soon as she heard the word "little," but Edna was met with his exuberant grin, and her rebellious mood suddenly surrendered to his considerate attitude. "You've changed a lot," she said, checking Avernus' long hair.

Avernus skimmed a hand over it. "Oh, you mean the color of my hair? Well, I used to hide it from people before, but not anymore."

Edna's gaze swept all along his gold strand. "It also a lot longer now. And you wear feather earrings with a long white coat…" Her eyes shifted back to him, grinning like a little miscreant. "Did you do it to impress the girls, hmm?" Edna jeered in a snarking tone.

Avernus narrowed his eyes slightly. "Of course not. Does it bother you, little miss earth affinity?"

Edna huffed in annoyance. Laphicet moved closer and nodded excitedly. "I like his look a lot! When I'm stronger and older, I will wear something similar! And I'll grow my hair."

Velvet raised her hand in objection. "No, Phi. You'll groom your hair properly. No more than over your ears."

Laphicet whirled his head at Velvet, frowning in objection. "Why Avernus can and I can't?"

Velvet winced slightly, taken back by his rebellious response. "Avernus is a-a different matter."

Laphicet frowned. "I'm not a kid. I'll decide what to do and how to look." He crossed his arms.

Edna swept a glance at the trio, before focusing on Avernus as he watched Velvet and Laphicet debating with a smile on his face.

"So, this is how these two found their ways into your heart?" Edna suddenly blurted out of nowhere. Velvet and Laphicet both turned to Avernus at the same time.

The shepherd quickly caught by surprise. "Could you not dig into my life?"

Edna shrugged and stared at Laphicet. He blushed. "You two are awfully lookalike. If I didn't know, I would guess that you'd be his older brother."

Magilou cupped her hands around her mouth and spoke in a loud stage whisper. "Or even a dad!"

Avernus shot Magilou a baleful glare. Magilou nudged her shoulders uncaringly. "So, what? Aren't you and Velvet consider him to be your little puppy?"

"No. Laphicet is his own man and no one else's. And he's grown." Avernus grinned, his vibrant eyes radiated with mischief. "Watch your back, Magilou, or the great wolf will take you."

A small hint of fear flickered in Magilou's eyes as she turned to face Laphicet and Velvet's mischevious smiles. Laphicet bared his teeth and let out a grunting sound, mimicking a provoked wolf. Magilou jolted into motion and escaped to the other side of the ship. "I-I'm going to check up on our supplies!"

Edna hummed insensitively. "I've read about you guys from Eizen's letters. I just didn't know that it was all true…." She stopped. Her eyes suddenly caught Grimoirh walking casually from the other side of the ship.

Avernus gave the madam normin a brisk nod then leaned forward, lowering his voice so only Edna could hear him. "Mind if you tell me what were you doing at that temple near Aball?"

Edna's gaze shifted between his eyes, a feeling close to hopelessness glancing across her face. "I… I was looking for a way to cure Eizen's… condition."

"Guessed as much. But why? What made you go there?" Avernus asked.

"A voice told me. A woman's voice." Edna said, staring blankly as she remembered something.

"What did the voice tell you?"

Edna hesitated, regarding Avernus with a cautious gaze. Avernus patiently waited until she opened up, loosening a little bit. "She guided me to the Eastgand, telling me that I was like her because she scorned humans. She told me that she knew how loneliness hurt, and she would grant my wish to be with Eizen if…" Her lips twisted, but she dropped her head, staring at the ground as she hugged her legs. "If I help her restore her temple."

Velvet, Laphicet, Lailah, and Eleanor turned to Avernus, waiting for his confirmation. The shepherd exchanged fleeting, tense glances with them. "That's probably Tia," Avernus confirmed.

Edna raised her head, shooting a prying glance. "Who's Tia?"

Avernus let out a bitter laugh. "An old friend and acquaintance." He clapped Edna gently on her small shoulder before standing up. "Call it luck that you didn't meet her in person."

Edna's inquisitive eyes followed Avernus as he rosed on his feet. A troubling feeling darkened his pale green eyes. Tia was using a desperate young malak to be her tool to what end? Avernus turned to Velvet, trying to shift the topic. "Where are we going?" he asked Velvet.

"To Eastgand. Eizen wants to leave Edna there."

"Did he say something?"

"He said Endgand is probably the most secure location in Midgand right now." Velvet sighed, shaking her head in uncertainty. "I don't know, but I agree with him. We can't drag her sister along with us."

Avernus shifted his attention to the reaper, stepping towards him, but Edna yanked his coat. "I want to stay," she said in a commanding tone rather than a pleading one, her eyes staring at the ground. Avernus gave her tiny nod and trotted to the other side of Van Eltia.

Eizen noticed him, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What are you doing? Why are we going to Eastgand?" Avernus asked.

"There is a mountain near Taliesin that I think it's safer than anywhere on this continent. I've been there a few times."

Avernus crossed his arm. "Have you talked with her about it? Have you ever asked if she's okay with it or not?"

Eizen's face turned stony, blinking grimly at the ocean. "No. I was lucky enough that she could make it. I vowed to protect Edna from anything that would threaten her smile, and again, I'm causing her pain." Eizen drew to a halt, closing his eyes for a long, fraught moment. When he opened them, they were dimmed with held-back sadness. Eizen tossed his coin and then snatched it out of the air, firmly squeezing it. "I just want her to be safe."

Avernus moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then, I'll make a promise to you and Edna." Eizen's pained gaze clang to his for a brief moment. "I'll find a way for you two to be together, one way or another."

Hesitation flashed across Eizen face. "You don't know what you're dealing with. I've looked everywhere for centuries." Eizen turned his head away pensively. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Shepherd."

Avernus smirked, looking confident. "As I told you before, I may surprise you. After all, I owe you and Aifread my life. Consider it a repayment."

Eizen let out a groan, frowning. "I guess one more try wouldn't hurt. But after Edna is safe."

Avernus curtly nodded. Velvet slid to Avernus' side, glaring at the reaper. "Then, you must also understand something." Velvet said, catching Eizen's attention. "If you want to protect her smile, stick it out to the end this time and not leave it half-finished."

Eizen glanced back at her with doubt. "As if it's so simple." He answered.

"All you need to do is make her smile. That's how it is with younger siblings. At least do it while she's still here." Velvet said confidently.

Eizen shut his eyes and stared back at the horizon. "I can't stay with Edna. The reaper's curse will act more frequently when I'm near her."

Velvet and Avernus both glanced at each other, shaking their heads. "Fine, but I doubt a simple conversation will do her any harm, and besides, we're here. I lend you all of my magic and protect you two." Avernus suggested.

Eizen looked at him over his shoulders. "Are you willing to go that far?"

Avernus nodded. "Then what kind of Shepherd would I be?"

Velvet chuckled silently. "A dense but overall a compassionate one."

Avernus raised a brow in confusion. "Thank you, I guess?"

Velvet turned on her heels and walked to the crew quarters. "I'm going to make something for lunch. Go and check on Laphicet and Lailah."

The reaper gazed at Avernus with his penetrating eyes, but then his face softened to a half-smile. "Thank you for Edna and Aifread, Shepherd. I'm grateful."

After gawking lord of calamity for a few good seconds until she went inside the deck, Avernus turned to Eizen, slowly moving his head from side to side with eyes hazed by woefulness. "I wouldn't call it a complete victory, but Laphicet did all the work. He deserves most of the glory."

Eizen closed his eyes and let out a pent-up breath through his teeth. "Your modesty is bothersome. You purified Aifread and gave him a chance to fight back." The reaper reopened his eyes as he managed to sink the saddened thoughts, and gazed into the sea. "Aifread fought like a captain and died like a captain. With that look in his eyes, he couldn't be more satisfied."

Avernus crossed his arms and followed his gaze into the ocean, sighing in response. "I wish I could do more…"

All of a sudden, Eizen chuckled faintly and glanced impishly at the Shepherd. "I know it's a bit late, but congratulations."

Avernus shifted his attention to Eizen, looking puzzled. "For what?"

Eizen crossed his arms. "I've lived for a thousand years and been through several relationships. Yours is the most interesting one." He turned to face the blue sea again. "I guess you learn something new each day."

Avernus rubbed his forehead to ward off his scrambled thoughts. "What do you mean by "Something new, you say?"

"As Aifread said, you went all out and got her in the end. Velvet always reminded me of Aifread. But you were the one who figured her out." Eizen smirked, turning to Avernus once more, giving him the reaper's grin. "So tell me; what made you want to care about her in the end?"

Avernus leaned against the wooden railing, hooking his thumbs into his pockets and staring into the ocean with overwhelming thoughts. "You can say that Velvet was the first person to appear in my life that was able to make a mess out of me."

Eizen arched an eyebrow in surprise. Avernus caught his stunned expression and gave him the tiniest of smirks. "And that's enough. The rest is between Velvet and me."

Eizen's eyes gleamed with curiosity, but his mouth curved into a subtle grin. "That's fair enough. I'm not satisfied, but I approve of your resolve."

Suddenly, Avernus heard footsteps behind him. He whirled his head and saw Rokurou and Zaveid approaching them, wearing a wide grin on their faces.

Rokurou stopped, putting his hands on his waist. "Avernus, you never really cut out for the shepherd's life, you know that, don't you?"

Avernus nodded slightly in agreement. "Yeah, I'm kind of a black sheep according to their standards."

Zaveid cocked his head to the top, facing brightening with the avid interest of an enthusiast. "Oh, and I've to agree with you… Velvet in battle is so gorgeous. She would've made a mess out of my heart too," He said boldly, followed by a wolf-whistling.

Avernus snorted and glared like an angry bull, ready to ram the wind malak. "Zaveid… Watch where your eyes linger."

Zaveid shrugged, then his indifferent face melted into a sly smile. "What? Have I triggered your sense of manliness?" He waved his hand in a dismissive move. "But I wouldn't let myself endure that chase you went through. I don't care how beautiful Velvet is. With that violent, cold, and strict behavior, I would've ditched her a long time ago."

Rokurou chuckled afterward. "But as far as I know Velvet, you must have tickled her fancy quite a bit, Avernus."

The shepherd threw him a sideways glance. "Not you too, Rokurou, we're now like a bunch of older women talking behind someone's back."

Rokurou laughed as he reconstructed the image within his mind. "When we fished you out of the water, she pounced on you before anyone has a chance a for mouth to mouth resuscitation." All three men then suddenly burst into laughter. "That was a sight to behold. Laphicet's and Lailah's faces were priceless!"

Avernus scratched his head, feeling swarms of embarrassment, hitting his dignity directly in the ribs. "Damn...Really?" He groaned, shaking his head in the process.

Zaveid darted a casual glance at Avernus. "You've managed to help Aifread, Theodora, and now Velvet doesn't look like a scowling delinquent anymore. Before, she was a punk that got pissed at people who made eye contact with her. You sure can make miracles happen, Shepherd."

Avernus remained silent, his gaze trailing off. Zaveid balled his hand into a fist and put it out in front of him. "If you want to make it cheezy..." Zaveid raised a brow, waiting for Avernus. The Shepherd finally smiled back and curled his fingers into a fist, touching Zaveid's knuckles with his own slowly.

Zaveid chuckled. "Now, we're bros for life!"

Rokurou pointed his finger at them, switching from Avernus to Zaveid and vice versa. "You didn't make an oath, did you?"

Zaveid grunted in annoyance and opened the straps on Siegfried's holster. "Of course not." He then instantly took off the gun belt and held it towards the Shepherd. "Take it. I think you can do more good with it than me."

Avernus' sharp eyes flickered over at Zaveid, and he grabbed the holster without hesitation, but Zaveid held it firmly for a brief moment, not letting it go. "Once you're done with your quest, give it back. It's not a gift. Capiche?"

Avernus gave him a small nod. "Alright, that's a fair request."

Zaveid let go of Siegfried, and Avernus proceeded to wear the belt.

Zaveid turned to Eizen. "So, should we congratulate you on becoming the captain too?"

"We're still deciding on that. Making Velvet the captain isn't a bad idea, don't you think, Avernus?" Eizen suggested out of nowhere.

The shepherd raised his head, looking surprised. "Why asking me? I'm not much of a sailor."

"Well, Aifread usually consider the crew's partner too. Just to know if you're okay for Velvet to bear more responsibilities."

The shepherd rubbed his hands down his face, letting out a groan. "Oh, let's not go there yet. Velvet's free to choose whatever she desires. In her whole life, she only cared about her family. It's time for her to has a chance to decide for herself." Avernus then shrugged, smirking. "Besides, she's the lord of calamity. I doubt she even listens to a mere shepherd like me."

"Fair enough, I assumed that you're overprotective when it comes to Velvet," Eizen said.

Avernus grinned at the pirate, tilting his head. "Yeah, but it is strange to hear it from someone who preaches over "steering your own rudder"? Do you think that doesn't apply to someone you care about the most?"

Eizen grunted and stiffed his shoulders. "Yeah, you got me there."

Avernus' eyes wondered off. "Velvet as a pirate captain... that's actually not a bad idea. I think she ticks all of the required marks for a leader, and you can make a new "Aifread" out of her too..." Avernus pursed his lips and looked over his shoulders, checking to see if anyone other than them listening or not, then leaned closer to Eizen. "Velvet could use some time away from the kitchen too." He whispered with his jaw tight.

All there men chuckled at the same time. "She'll devour you if she hears it. Anyway, feel free to drop by whenever you need to unwind. Think of me as your own private psychiatrist of sorts." Eizen said.

Zaveid waved his arm. "I'm getting off at the next stop, so see you later, Shepherd."

Avernus saluted as he walked backward towards the cabins.

Halfway, he saw Lailah leaning against a wall and peeking into one of the rooms. Avernus sneaked beside her, and nearly startled Lailah. "What are you doing?" Avernus murmured.

Lailah shushed him with a forefinger to the lips and gestured with her head to the room. Avernus peeked above her head and noticed Laphicet was alone with Bienfu.

Avernus scowled at Lailah. "What's with you, Lailah? Eavesdropping is wrong-."

Lailah quickly placed her hand on his mouth, silencing him as Laphicet started to talk.

"Hey, Bienfu? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that's on my mind." Laphicet said.

Bienfu poked him, grinning and gazing like a twisted deviant. "I figured it was just about the time that you come to me when so many cute girls surround you!"

Laphicet seemed to be slightly nervous. "T-Thanks… I was hoping you could let me borrow those books you were telling me earlier."

Bienfu placed his tiny hands on his round waist pridefully. "Do you mean "How to Talk a Human Female into Becoming Your Vessel" and "How to Get the Cuties"?"

Laphicet bit his lips, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Hey! Keep it down! Keep it down!"

Bienfu's small mouth stretched into a wide grin. "I have a book for your girl problem! Whether it is Eizen's cute little sister Edna or Avernus' charming and adorable Lailah."

Avernus scowled, groaning with his lips closed. " _Charming and adorable Lailah, huh?_ "

Bienfu cleared his throat, cocking his head proudly. "...I even taught Avernus how to make Velvet fell for him."

Avernus's pulse pounded in his ears, and his face contorted in anger, finally reaching his boiling point. " _Bifenfu, Why You littl_ e _liar!_ "

Before he could leap into the room, Lailah covered his mouth again. Avernus noticed her blushed cheeks, and she shook her head, biting her lips while pleading him not to interrupt.

Bienfu winked at Laphicet. "So, which one is giving you trouble?"

Lailah dropped her head. She predicted what he was going to say; probably it was about the little blond girl.

Laphicet's voice stuttered. "I-It's sometimes get awkward when I'm trying to talk with…" He gulped. "...Lailah."

The fire malak's eyes widened, beaming with joy, and firing up as she whipped back to the door to resume her eavesdropping. Avernus narrowed his eyes at Lailah and his angry, burning face, cooled down to a half-smirk. She whirled her head back to him again for a brief second and met with his smug look and blushed from shame.

In the room, Bienfu kept nodding his head rousingly. "Aha! Lailah's not so different than Velvet and madam Eleanor. But at the same time, she's a mystery wrapped in an enigma. So it is only in our nature to learn about someone like that!" He flew for his handbag, his hands fiddling with something inside. "In that case, I've got an even better book for you to tame that fire!"

Avernus' smug faded away again as he squeezed the wooden wall in a wave of anger, nearly bending it as Bienfu tested his mettle with his rude comments about his little sister.

Bienfu dropped a few books near Laphicet, piling them up. Laphicet's eyes went wide in excitement. "Whoa, you read a lot of books!"

Bienfu ran his arm over the gilded spines, occasionally pulling books to leaf through them. "I'm just an avid learner. Now, let's see. Oh! Here we go!: "Hot Spring Topics: Baring Your Body and Your Soul! Being upfront and honest is always the best policy."."

Laphicet hesitated, swallowing slowly. "I don't think we'll be bathing in any hot springs together. Do you have anything else?"

Bienfu picked another one. "All right, then how about "After-Bath Party Games" Dropping You Defenses and Your Towels"?"

Lailah's hands began to tremble, and her body shook. Laphicet scowled, clenching his fists. "Why do you keep trying to get us naked?! I think that would make things even more awkward!"

Abruptly, they smelled something burning. The cheer dulled on Bienfu's face as he glared at his piled-up books in utmost horror. In a second, an unearthly fire consumed them, and they went up in a column of flame, reaching to the ceiling. Bienfu shrieked in terror, pouncing into Laphicet's embrace. "M-my… my books! Bieeeeen!"

Avernus scrambled into the room and cast a water arte to extinguish the blaze. After the smoke sizzled away, they saw that there was nothing left but a mess of cinder and ash. Avernus sniped Bienfu a distaste glare. "Who taught me to do what, you little flying hat-monkey?"

The shepherd's contemplating face made Bienfu overlook the matter that his trove of knowledge went up in a cloud of smoke, not a few seconds ago. The normin instantly flew towards the exit, and Avernus scrambled after him.

"Please, Mr. Avernus! This was all a joke!"

"Oh, I'm flattered! Then let me offer you my eternal gratitude! With an overcharged lightning bolt!" Avernus jeered, hands crackling with electrical magic.

Bienfu wept, flying in a zigzag pattern to avoid his possible attack. "Bieeeen! Help me!"

Leaving a long trail of sweat and tears, Beienfu escaped outside. As soon as they came out into the deck, they met with the squad. Bienfu rushed towards them and took cover behind Eleanor, whirling around her as he shrieked in terror. They all shifted their baffled gazes at Avernus while he stared murderously at the scared normin.

"What are you two doing?" Velvet asked, scowling in the process.

At the same time, Laphicet and Lailah stepped out of the crew quarters, their cheeks all crimsoning. After sweeping his gaze over the team, Avernus dropped his stiff shoulders, and magical charges were repulsed from his hands. "Forget it. It's nothing." He said, pinning Bienfu with his death glares as the normin melted behind Eleanor.

Grimorih jumped on a barrel nearby with help from Edna. "Well, if it's nothing, we can start to focus on our most important mission," she said, glancing inquisitively at Avernus. "Velvet told me about resurrecting the elemental Empyreans. If we do that, we might be able to suppress Innominat's domain."

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "It may even liberate the minds of the malakhim that Innominat has under his control."

"That's correct. The exorcists will be powerless without their malaks. No arte and no armatization. They'll be nothing but a mere foot soldier." Avernus added.

Velvet glanced at her left arm, squeezing it in a rush of determination. "Good. We'll take a big chunk out of their forces."

"More importantly, Innominat will lose the ability to enhance the resonance of exorcists," Magilou mentioned, and a troubled look flitted behind her eyes.

"...This means most of the exorcists will no longer even be able to perceive malakhim at all." Avernus concluded.

Magilou slid to Avernus' side, gesturing her hand towards the sky like she wanted to vent her emotions seamlessly. "Of course, anyone as innately gifted as us is another story."

Lailah locked her hands in front of her and lowered her head. " Then, no one will be able to see me again…" she whispered silently.

Laphicet immediately turned to her, and they both glanced at each other. "But I can still see you."

Avernus moved behind them, grabbing their shoulders. "And I can see you two for sure." He turned Velvet, nodding at her. "And I bet Velvet can do too."

Suddenly Eleanor cast them a saddened look. "Will I… become unable to see Laphicet?"

Amidst her confused look, Avernus smiled confidently. "Laphicet is a powerful malak. If you are already feeling comfortable as his vessel, then it means you'll be able to see him after we've awakened the four Empyreans. Your power doesn't come from Innominat. In short, we all still can see and interact with each other."

Eleanor beamed conviction. Her eyes were sparkling with hope. "Thank you, then let's give it a shot."

Magilou smirked. "I'm glad we have Mr. positive-all-around Avernus, or else we would bathe in misery."

Rokurou stroked his chin, eyes shifting from Velvet to Avernus conversely. "So, aside from all that sweet talk, do you know how we're going to awaken the Empyreans?"

Avernus' expression turned serious. "We need sacrifices… at a scarlet night."

Laphicet whirled his head in worry. "We need to kill someone?!"

"Act of killing is irrelevant to the process. Each Empyrean needs a soul free of malevolence to anchor them to the physical world." Avernus explained. "But…" He paused until his eyes met Magilou's.

"If what you say is right, Shepherd, then doesn't Velvet already have a whole bellyful of them?"

Avernus snapped his finger, eyes flickering as he turned to Velvet. "That's right! You're a therion. You're a power conduit that can release the power that you've absorbed…" But then he lapsed into silence. The idea of letting other people's souls reborn into something they didn't ask for was far from something he would suggest or do. But was there any other choice? And the scarlet night was closer than he would've thought.

"Worth a try." Velvet said assertively. "But we need to go to different earthpulses to resurrect them, am I right?"

"Yes, and I don't think we have enough time to travel to all four major earthpulses. Unless we use a lifepool, which is the only one close is beneath the Empyrean Throne…"

"Can't we use a lifespring instead?" Laphicet asked.

"Lifesprings are flowing upward. We need a huge force to push the souls down against its current." Avernus said.

Velvet raised her bandaged arm, brows knotting. "Don't worry about that. I'll shove the souls down its throat, but we first need to find the closest one."

Eizen marched at them from the other side of the ship. "Our best bet is Mount Killaraus. It's a volcano on the northernmost tip of Northgand and a hellscape of ice and lava."

"And it's the most powerful one too," Grimoirh added. "In other words, Velvet needs to push the souls into the molten core of Killaraus volcano, and that will be it."

Rokurou's eyes flickered with anticipation, grinning. "Yeah, then we will awaken them and… and…" His enthusiastic expression instantly dried up after the confusion hit him. He turned to Avernus, waiting for a clear response. The rest followed his move, glaring at the shepherd in total silence.

Avernus shot a quick glance at them until he reached Velvet as her fiery eyes trapped his focus. "Then I'll have to make a pact with them…" He exhaled. "That's what I'm told anyway."

"Will you be able to do it?" Velvet asked, maintaining her eye contact without batting an eyelash.

"We'll never know until we try," Avernus replied, his eyes trailed off for a second before turning his attention back to Velvet.

"Will it be dangerous?"

Avernus knew what Velvet meant, but it wasn't the time for doubt.

"I don't know. But we don't have time to look for other options. What? Do you have second thoughts?"

"No. I don't." Velvet said, eyes staring unyielding at the Shepherd. Velvet was hard to read, but he understood her concern. Avernus felt that another scolding is coming up next time when they're going to be alone.

As he was trapped in his thoughts, he felt someone yanking his coat. Edna shimmied her way towards the front and stared at Eizen. Avernus nodded at the reaper and walked to the railings nearby, leaving brother and sister alone with Laphicet and Lailah.

Avernus raised his arm and plucked one of two large feathers from his gauntlet. A flood of lost memories came right back at him. An image of a friend, a brother in arms, lost to despair, flashed in front of his eyes like it was yesterday that they meet each other for their first ceremony. In a matter of years, they lost their way in a distant land, far away from their homes. Avernus pressed the feather to his forehead and mumbled a phrase, then gently released it to the wind.

Magilou observed his gestures and came to his side, wondering. "What was that for?"

"That was for Lucian. A final goodbye and his last rite on my behalf."

Magilou raised a brow in surprise. "Even after all he has done? The thing he did to Kamoana, Medissa, Edna, and Aifread?"

Avernus returned her argument with a short nod. "Yes. I acknowledge these atrocities, and he paid with his life," Avernus glanced at the last remaining feather on his wrist, eyes gleaming with gratitude. "...But he also saved hundreds if not a thousand people back home. He sacrificed his freedom and his soul for them. As a warrior, he deserved that respect."

Just then, Grimorih had already found her way to their side. Her eyes clashed with the Shepherd. "I have a request, Avernus; can we meet in Magilou's cabin?" She turned to Magilou. "That includes you, too, of course."

With a slight bow of a head from Avernus, they followed Magilou to her cabin.

Avernus opened the door into dim space lit by a sconce, light flickering across the walls, making a frightening scene as the shadows danced over all of the stationery items in the room. "I didn't know your cabin would be this scary. At least I expected the room to be like the backstage of a circus or a colorful show. "

Magilou pointed her finger at him, winking. "This is just for today's decoration. You're here in the witch's den after all, not a princess's chamber." She opened her arms widely towards the ceiling, laughing maniacally. "And you shall know the dark the truth of the world!"

Avernus grunted in annoyance and picked up Grimorih, gently placing her on the table.

"I've read some lines in the book, and it made me worried..." Grimoirh said, eyes clinging to the Shepherd.

Avernus leaned against the wall nearby, crossing his arms. "Go on."

"The song refers to the therions as Innominat's heads, which they gather the purest malevolence for Innominat to consume. If you kill him then…"

"...Velvet, Laphicet, Kamoana, Medissa, Griffin, Orthie, Russ, and Laphicet's bug will die, I know." Avernus interrupted her, his voice filled with despair as he lowered his eyes.

Grimorih raised a brow in surprise, giving him a skeptical look.

"They're twisted molds of what we call; sub lords to him," Avernus added, sounding uneasy. Magilou and Grimoirh waited for more explanation as they peered at him with significant interests.

"Tia was the first Seraph that descended to earth. After she imposed her rule on all living creatures, Innominat managed to convince her sub lords to disobey her, and they sealed Tia away. In order to subdue the malevolence, Innominat used humans and animals instead of malaks to turn them into twisted creatures that ultimately acted as his sub lords rather than malakhims. His routes in the earth itself are deep. Killing him will not only be fatal to Velvet and the rest, but it will cripple the world too."

"Do you have a plan?" Grimoirh asked.

Avernus shook his head in dismay, trying to swallow a knot in his throat as the possibility of his friends' demise and weight of the world darkened his mind. "No."

After letting out a sigh, Grimoirh pulled the book from her backpack and put it on the table. Magilou followed her move and placed two more books on top of hers.

"These are rare books on some untold history, courtesy of prince Percival, me, and Magilou," Grimoirh said and slapped her tiny arm on the top book. "He left it before Artorius took him away."

Avernus slowly moved to the table, picking one up and zooming on its cracked leather cover, "King Claudin's Notes from Journey to the Far Continent." Avernus read, flipping it open to the first page. His eyes skimmed the written lines.

Grimorih leaned back on her arms. "After King Claudin ended the Dark Period, he founded the Abbey and became the head exorcist. He recruited a very few people that were strong with resonance, and traveled all around the world, undergoing a special mission. During his travels, his primary goal was searching for a specific individual or a special bloodline from the legends as you might put it. He also spent several years to find artifacts and relics of Avarost, to empower the Abbey with means to combat the daemons more efficiently." His eyes suddenly squinted at the last passage. "...For the next three hundred years?!" He raised his head at Grimoirh. "How's that possible?"

"I knew a normin by the name of Normin Heerow. He traveled the world alongside Claudin after he came back from the far-continent. According to him, The Hero King used an oath to extend his lifespan."

Avernus raised his head. "I remember people were talking about him. They said he exchanged a good amount of knowledge of how to deal with malaks and this about like around thirty years ago." Avernus flipped a page and noticed the emblem of the Shepherd on it.

"Tales of the Shepherd. From the celestial capital, the Pureland at the highest summit, the Seraphim hails. The gates to the capital are shut tight and open solely to the one who rules over man. Taking seraphs, the Shepherd shall ascend. With the power of the Seraphim, he shall exorcise vile calamities and save the world." He turned more pages. "Claudin was aware of the Heavenly Gates. He probably wanted to find a way to open them too."

Grimoirh gestured her hand calmly at the book. "Go to the first yellow page of that book."

Avernus turned the pages quickly. His brow crescented by each line he read. "It says that he wanted to form a pact with all four Empyreans, but he couldn't achieve more than two. He was desperate…" Avernus swallowed and exhaled slowly. Raising his head, he met Grimorih's piercing eyes. "To be precise, Claudin was looking for someone capable enough to make a pact with all Empyreans, and this journey brought him to the far continent, following Hyland's mass exodus from Midgand."

Grimoirh repositioned herself and stole a glance at Magilou as if something important was coming up. "In his journals, Claudin mentioned that he met a woman, a scholar of Avarost, with high resonance, that accompanied him during his travels to the ancient temples and ruins in the far continent. In time, their relationship became more than colleagues and friends."

Magilou giggled. "He even recited some poems, "Sweet lines of her face, her eyes, the brightest emeralds he'd ever seen."

Grimorih continued where she left off. "After Claudin returned from the far-continent, he met Artorius, who was a young orphan. While he couldn't find the person powerful enough to pact with four Empyreans, he had found an earnest pupil, a perfect candidate for his successor. But things turned sad for the worse. During a visit to the Lohengrin region, he lost his life."

"But how he died? And why Artorius went to Aball? What happened after that?" Avernus inquired anxiously.

"We don't know. But after the opening, Artorius resumed his search and decided that using the fifth Empyrean was his only option to pursue their goal." Grimoirh explained. "But even this is not important or the main reason why we're here." She focused her full attention on him and dived into the rabbit hole. "It is about you… and your legacy."

Avernus collected his scrambled mind and exhaled, chuckling bitterly in disbelief as he read their minds. "No, no… that's far fetched. Even for my standards." He bobbed his head, grinning. "Nice try, though, that was a good one. You nearly got me there."

Magilou and Grimorih stayed silent, staring at the Shepherd. Avernus' eyes kept going back and forth between them, the minuscule snicker on his face faded away into disbelief and denial. "What? Are you two serious?!" He swallowed. "...That's impossible..." His voice turned into a whisper. Avernus' lungs escaped a breath, words dying in his mouth as his intrusive thoughts faded into panic and outrage. After a few seconds of silence, he gathered his thoughts again. "What is your proof? And why you didn't tell me about it sooner?"

Magilou tilted her head to the side. "At first, we disregarded it as a misunderstanding. But Prince Percival was certain of it."

Avernus darted a quick, scowling glare at Magilou.

Magilou grinned subtlety, crossing her arms. "Percival kept pushing the matter, saying that the royal family knew he had a lover back in the far-continent. And when the prince finally met you, he told us that his and Tabatha's suspicions were correct."

"Tabatha Baskerville?! What she has to do with any of it?" Avernus asked bafflingly.

"The first one that suspected you was none other than Artorius himself. She had a hunch from Abbey's reports that, according to Artorius, he had met a long lost King Claudin's relative in Aball three years ago, and she informed the findings of their spy to the prince. The note mentioned that Artorius knew that his master's son had found his way back to him. But it's not going to stop the head of the Abbey from achieving their founder's vision, even if his blood was against it."

Magilou shut her eyes. "Percival finally acknowledged their assumption after you two finally met. Your selflessness, even for a batch of rogues, matched Claudin's self-sacrifice. And your attempts at hiding it wasn't very subtle. Prince said your quirks, behavior, gaze, and voice were also very close to what they knew of their king." Magilou blinked, and her eyes glittered. "Like father, like son. Am I right?"

"That's nonsense, Magilou," Avernus said, breaking off as he lapsed into a moment of melancholy silence.

Magilou rubbed her chin, looking sideways at Avernus' startled face. "The next clue was Griffin's approval. Prince said that the bird only approached people that they were the close members of his family."

Avernus seemed to trail off again. Another surprise that he didn't ask for it. "I know I was an orphan, but it doesn't mean that I'm Claudin's son!"

Grimoirh sighed and pulled the last book, and presented it to the Shepherd. "Read this one. The sword that you hold, Caliburn, was once in possession of Claudin Asgard. His malak, Brunhild, hid it beneath the ruins in Perniya Lake near Aball before Claudin started his journey to the far-continent." Grimorih's eyes flashed with confidence. "It is said that only he and the Oracle's bloodline could hold the sword."

Avernus brushed a hand over his weary face. Caliburn was given to him by Zenrus. If that was the case, then he had to pull it out of the ruins, and that means the thunder seraph was aware of his origin. Amidst the overwhelming amount of information, they heard a strident call from the deck.

"Taliesin, ho!"

Avernus closed the book and grumbled angrily to himself. The last card that destiny's hand had to play. Was it going to work against him?

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Taliesin**

* * *

The crew disembarked and journeyed beyond Taliesin. Like a tight escort, everyone walked around Edna as if they were acting as human shields for her. Avernus glanced at Phoenix as he was dangling from Edna's umbrella, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. The normin's face scrunched up from pent up anger, arms crossing.

"Hey, Edgelord," Avernus called to Phoenix. "You said you have an ability called Firebird that lets you revive yourself when your domain has enough juice, am I right?"

Phoenix glared at him and growled like a feral dog. "It's a blessing! And that's none of your business!"

Avernus rolled his eyes in indifference. "It's your business when it comes to Edna. Because Eizen trusted you with her safety, which you apparently "failed" two times, if not more…"

"Why you…" Phoenix gritted his teeth, anger brewing behind his eyes.

"I have got a plan for Edna's safety if you want to see her happy and reunited with Eizen," Avernus said as Phoenix appeared to swallowed his fury a little bit. "Wait for my letters from Turtlez and... train harder next time." Avernus mocked him, his mouth twitching into a sneer.

Fury bubbled like a hot goblet behind the malak's eyes. "What?! I'm the man among men, the strongest of all normin...Phoenix!"

Avernus' fingers fumbled over a nearby bush and he handpicked fruit from it. He gazed at Phoenix with a wicked intent.

"Phoenix, gag on this fat grape."

Avernus immediately shoved a huge plum into the normin's mouth and then flicked his body with his thumb, spinning him rapidly like a pinwheel under Edna's umbrella.

Edna stopped and turned on her heels, flashing a somber glance over them all. "I'll go from here."

Eizen exhaled profoundly and turned his head away. Avernus scoped the mountain over the hills, "I'm not sensing any malevolence. You should be clear." He said confidently. Eizen glared at him, expecting to offer his assistance instead of agreeing with her. Avernus noticed his worrying look. "She's all grown up, and powerful too. You need to put more trust in your sister, Eizen." Avernus shifted his attention to Edna, "We'll be back soon, I promise."

Both brother and sister glanced at each other. "Take care, alright?" Eizen said and

Edna blinked, still wearing her cold expression. "Okay…" The single word aimlessly came out, and she immediately marched towards the mountain.

They waited and watched Edna until her small figure disappeared in the mist beneath the mountain.

Eizen turned to the team. "We'll need to stack up on supplies in the Taliesin before going with our plans."

The team headed back to the town. On their way back, Avernus' eyes caught a familiar man that was staring at a nearby lake. He narrowed his eyes and instantly recognized him as the architect that he saved and his village from a code red daemon near the Loegres.

The man sensed their presence and turned. He squinted at him for a few seconds and waved his hand around after he identified him as their savior.

"Hey! Mr. Diphda! Is that you?"

Avernus wandered towards him, wearing a civilized grin. "Architect. What are you doing here of all places?"

The man tipped his hat and gestured to the enormous lake behind him. "Perniya Lake was once the site of the capital of the ancient kingdom of Hyland. The city has been destroyed, and most of it is now laying at the lake's bed, but the location is nevertheless suitable for my project."

Avernus turned around and surveyed the stream and the waterfall nearby, which was feeding the lake. "But you need funding and workforce for that Aquapolis of yours. The scale of this project is beyond you or any construction organizations. You need the backing of an empire to do it."

The architect crossed his arms, the gleam of hope behind his eyes didn't dim. Instead, they burned brighter. "You're right, Mr. Diphda. But one day, I know I can make it happen."

Velvet roamed to Avernus' side. "Hey, if it's not something important, can we get back to the city?"

Avernus nodded and turned to the architect. "I wish you the best of luck. My presence is needed elsewhere. Now, if you excuse me…"

He bowed his head curtly. "Certainly… by the way, what happened to your friend? That sophisticated, elegant woman you used to travel with?" The man wondered.

Avernus' lips curved into a bitter grin. "She… is gone. Back to her home."

The architect read his dismay and raised his brows. "Oh, I'm sorry If I've brought up something unpleasant. I wish you well on your travels, sir. And if you found yourself in Taliesin again, I've managed to rent a house near the entrance to Morgana woods. Come and find me, the family will be happy to see you again."

Avernus waved off courteously, and along with the team, they resumed their trip back to Taliesin.

* * *

 _ **Time to Relax: The Gremlin's Mischief Inn, Taliesin**_

* * *

In the town, Avernus stayed back in an Inn to finish the historical books while others scoured the city for food and supplies. Avernus was sunk deep into the books, eyes skimming and memorizing each word until a sharp knock to the door pulled him out of his focus.

"Come in. The door is unlocked."

Velvet wandered in the room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Oh, hey, Velvet." Avernus returned his attention to reading the pages. "I haven't managed to go outside. This place is dry for anything to eat if you're looking to fix something for Laphicet and Lailah."

Velvet strolled to a tiny closet on the other side of the cabin, taking a white apron, a white hat, and a broom. "The room is too dirty for my taste. It's been bothering me since we've booked this room." She moaned, checking the tea tups. "Look, they didn't even wash these. They're riddled with tea spots!"

Avernus bobbed his head in response, eyes still tight on the book. Velvet raised a brow and slowly went to his side. "What are you reading?"

Avernus cleared his throat, cocking his head. "Ehem...My people, you must always live with great vigor and hold hope for the world and for our future. Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal. My people, you must live without hesitation. Hold hope in your hearts. Hold hope for tomorrow."

Velvet leaned, dragging the broom along the ground, sweeping and letting out a hum. "Isn't that a phrase from someone called Claudin?"

Avernus darted a brow in surprise. "Are you familiar with him?"

Velvet placed the broom in the bucket that was filled with warm, soapy water. "Yeah, Artorius used to mumble this speech a lot."

Suddenly Velvet turned her back to him and leaned. Her cloak flew up, and the shepherd's eyes glittered. His innocent eyes unintentionally caught Velvet's bottom as they leered the fitting curves that holed up tightly into her torn pants, while it moved back and forth with the broom.

"What are you looking at?" Velvet's voice boomed in his ears.

Avernus raised his eyes. It suddenly became clear to him that he was staring at her for quite a long moment, and shook his head while Velvet looked somewhat puzzlingly at him. "It's… nothing." He tried to save himself, quickly switching to a new topic. "I-In the book, they described Claudin as wearing a peculiar cape, and you resemble him to some extent. That why I was assessing your gear."

Velvet walked to his side. Placed a hand on her waist and posing her back to one side. "I doubt he had the same butt as mine though, don't you agree?"

Avernus sharply gasped, and he forgot to breathe. Blushing, he dropped his head and grunted in shame.

"Why are you suddenly got interested in knowing this Claudin all of a sudden?" She asked inquisitively and out of nowhere.

Avernus swallowed, trying to play it casually. "Umm… It's nothing. I was going through the old history of Midgand to find a way to deal with the Empyreans. Apparently, Claudin Asgard extended his life by three hundred years by using an oath not to kill anyone."

Velvet crossed her arms, drumming her fingers on her forearms."Okay, what about the rest? I know that face. Artorius used to have that look when he was hiding something, and Celica always caught up on that."

Avernus faked a grin. "It's nothing."

Velvet slowly marched to his side, and Avernus instinctively jumped up. He walked backward until he hit the wall behind him, and Velvet halted a few inches from his chest. Her flowery smell invaded his senses again, backing him into a corner like his jumbled emotions. "You promised me that you wouldn't hide anything. So, speak up…" she demanded, bearing down her fiery eyes on him.

Avernus let out his pent up breath. "Alright, fine. Here we go…"

Avernus put up a straight face for Velvet. "Grimoirh and Magilou said that I'm probably King Claudin Asgard's lost son." He sneered in indifference. "That's mostly a wild guess, isn't it?"

"So, the Claudin, who was the teacher of Artorius, was the same as the Hero King?" Velvet asked in an indifferent tone.

Avernus felt somewhat relieved as Velvet didn't show any particular interest. "Yeah, and they're claiming that I'm somehow his son."

Velvet lowered her eyes, concealing them behind her hair.

Avernus frowned, eyes blinking fast at her sudden silence. "Wait a minute... Don't tell me you knew?!"

Velvet's calm mood instantly gloomed. "Not really. Grimoirh asked me one time about it, and then prince Percival wondered that if I took you as a hostage because of that. I disregarded the notion as a mix-up since it sounded too far fetched. But at the same time, I wasn't sure, but I've had a feeling there was more to you."

Avernus rubbed his forehead. "And you didn't want to share it with me?"

"It was a hunch, Avernus. A gut feeling. Besides, I didn't care about the royal lineage of Midgand as I didn't care that you were a shepherd in the first place."

Avernus narrowed his eyes. "Still. You could have trusted me. Like I trust you."

Velvet returned his stare with a glare of her own. "Like when you always put your life on the line? We're in this together, and part of protecting you means I'd rather have you pissed at me than endangering your life on something huge that I wasn't sure of."

"Endangering my life? How could I do something different if I had known?" Avernus wondered.

"I didn't trust Tia. Who knew what she could've done with this information? Besides, it wasn't just her." Velvet paused, her eyes clouded with concern, staring down at the floor. "What if other people would've found out? I couldn't attract more trouble than we already had."

Avernus sighed keenly at Velvet's distress, and her disquiet face forced him to surrender. Velvet looked up, leaning forward, and eyes locked on his face until Avernus relented. Velvet then gave him a half-smile. "I always wanted to meet Claudin, and I kind of did." Velvet turned on her heels, hiding her face. "...I don't want anything from you. Just remember your promise," she said with a hint of hidden sadness and resumed her sweeping.

Avernus paced to her side and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her back to him. His gaze pierced Velvet's darkened eyes. "I made an oath not to leave your side. So don't think me being someone else changes that." He brushed her soft cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Velvet reached out and enfolded Avernus' fine-boned hand on her face. After a moment's hesitation, she relaxed, winding her fingers over his. "I don't know. I'm not like other girls. I can't compliment you, I can't turn my feelings into words, and I can't make you feel special. I've wanted to repay the favors you've done for me, but I can't do it at all. In the end, I've nothing to offer. Protecting you is all I can do." She mumbled, trying to calm her scrambled emotions. "Funny, isn't it. Lord of Calamity cares about losing someone." She clicked her tongue. "Damn it, Avernus, You're such a bother. My life would've been simpler." Velvet suddenly frowned at the shepherd, pushing her mightly glare unto him. "You're becoming even more problematic than Artorius!"

Avernus grinned amusingly at Velvet's flustered face. "I had a question that kept bothering me in the past; I wanted to know in the end, after all that we've been through; what I was to you, Velvet? But then I understood, when your true feelings confronted you, the only way you knew how to express them was through actions and not words."

Velvet's wound up expression eased slightly. "Is that bad?"

"No. It is perfect." Avernus chuckled. "You know, I was the one who was afraid of losing you." A tiny surprise flittered across Velvet's eyes. "You're strong. You shouldered everyone's problem without looking for help. Laphicet always looked up to you. Most of the time, I thought I was useless. You wouldn't let any of us take the initiative."

Velvet eyes clung into his glance. "Do you plan to compliment me all day?"

"I plan to tell you what I think."

Velvet's flushed face heated up. "Everything you say is either so embarrassing or so stupid that I can't stand them sometimes. But somehow, I like these awkward compliments of yours."

Shooting her a slantwise smile, Avernus moved to the table and picked up his notebook. He quickly flipped the pages and stopped somewhere in the middle. "Here, have a look."

Velvet focused on the page and noticed a clothing design that Avernus was sketched for her; The cloak had been fixed with the collar now had refined edges, adorned with gold boundaries. Her ruby-red corset was less revealing, and a piece of armor covered the top half of her chest, but her midriff and bottom of her breasts were still exposed to some extent. There was a very tight short skirt on her pants with a thick, leather belt on top of it. The leggings had been fixed, with the protective armor on her footwear and gauntlet appeared to be reinforced with fire magic.

Velvet also realized that Avernus outlined her hair with a hint of red color. "What is this?" She asked with her eyes widened in surprise and interest.

Avernus strengthened his body, looking proud. "This is your Spirit Armor. I sketched the details according to a design Tia had in mind by using a technique called spirit binding. It was all inspired by Artmatus."

"A technique based on Armatus? Tia sure knew a lot that didn't share." Velvet remarked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, she even talked about traveling to other worlds and dimensions, mentioning world trees, spirits, and some crazy legends too." Avernus explained.

"So, did you made the design all by yourself?" Velvet asked.

Avernus smirked in sureness. "Sure, I did. Do you like it? I've even managed to keep that voluptuous body image of yours intact."

"I like it, but why? Do you have a problem with my clothes?" she asked with a hint of mischief behind it.

Avernus groaned, his enthusiastic expression dulled. "I don't think so," He said uncertainly, breaking off eye contact.

Velvet stepped closer. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked, moving her head to better gawk at his face as he kept his blushing face away from her.

Avernus' brows knotted. "I-I don't have a problem with acknowledging beauty. But people are always checking you out all the time…"

Velvet raised an eyebrow, eyes widening as she faked an innocent and clueless look, inclining her head to the side. "Are you saying that I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, as you've superhuman strength, you're inhumanly beautiful. Even women can't take their eyes off of you…" He grunted and whirled his angry face back to her. "I don't like it! People are just staring at you, and who knows what thoughts they have in their minds." Avernus shook his head, biting his lip and blushing more after his outburst. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Velvet quickly went for his cheek and stroked his face, smiling considerately. Avernus was frozen as her touch sent electrical shocks through his nerves.

"Is my dignity that important to you?" She asked, squeezing his soft skin a bit.

Avernus settled his face in her cupped hand. "Yes…"

Velvet giggled to herself. "You're not so different; a real prince charming, just out of a fairy tale. Girls are always eying you all the time, but you're too distracted to notice them."

Avernus blinked his eyes in disconcert.

"Don't overthink this, handsome, or I'll suck the blood out of those hot, flushed cheeks of yours as repayment for taking my time." She gently patted his face and went on with her sweeping.

Avernus shook his head rapidly to avert the side effects of their frisky moment. But a thought bloomed in his mind that he must make her happy. The shepherd darted to the cleaning closet, and all of a sudden began to strip off his coat and his shirt. Velvet's heart lurched at the sight of his lean, muscled torso, and her cheeks flushed red. "Um...What are you doing?"

"Helping with the cleaning. I'm going to express my feelings through actions too. You can't just bear everything by yourself. We're partners, right?" Avernus said eagerly, wearing a white bandana on his head and picking up a clean cloth.

Velvet turned away, but she caught glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye and felt her face got hot yet again. After a few moments of resistance, Velvet finally let her eyes flitted in Avernus' direction as he was cleaning the table. He glanced over at Velvet, quirking one eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" Avernus asked puzzlingly.

Velvet stayed silent. Her eyes lingered on his body for a long moment before she turned away. Avernus shrugged and resumed his cleaning. Suddenly, he felt her presence beside him. He sharply gasped, and she pushed himself against the wall, cornering him once again.

A trickle of sweat trailed on his temple. "Velvet, you're too close for comfort."

Velvet leaned, and Avernus breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. The space between them abruptly grew thick with tension. "I can't take responsibility for whatever happens next." Velvet whispered close to his ear, her breath fanning his long hair.

Avernus swallowed as the hair on his neck straightened.

Velvet pulled her head back, eyes probing his body from top to bottom and grinning crookedly. "Cleaning tables are too easy… How can I put someone like you to better use?"

* * *

 **In the meantime, Outside of the Room**

* * *

Eleanor rambled inside the Inn. Tired and bored, she went straight for their rented room. Eleanor fumbled with the doorknob, and it didn't budge. She quickly went to the counter. "Excuse me, do you have the key to our room?"

The woman raised her head, shaking it to the sides politely. "No, but I think at least one of you must be still in there."

"But it's locked," Eleanor said.

"Then I suggest you go and enjoy the ocean view, ma'am. Your friends might still be in the town,"

Eleanor sighed and went outside the inn. She lingered for half an hour, but nobody came back. The young exorcist, frustrated, went back inside and placed her ear against the door. Suddenly, she started to make out faint sounds of movement and some whispering. Eleanor focused further as she heard a smacking sound.

" _Ow! What was that for_?"

Then it seemed a short, girly giggle came after it. " _It can't all be sweetness and light._ "

Eleanor frowned, confounded as she couldn't make the voices. Suddenly, she heard strange breathings and occasionally, moanings. She abruptly hammered the door, "Velvet! Is that you in there?!"

The muffled breathings immediately came to a halt. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Let me in this instant! I've been waiting outside for half an hour!" Eleanor yelled, struggling with opening the handle.

"You can't come in, and if you do, I'll eat you." Velvet responded, gasping as if she was wrestling with something.

Eleanor released the handle and groaned in frustration. "It's not just your room, you know!"

"You took an oath to obey my every command if you lost our fight, and I'm commanding you to wait just a little longer."

Eleanor brushed a hand over hair red hair and leaned against the wall, letting out a prolonged groan. At the same time, the rest of the team walked into the inn, carrying a large amount of bags of supplies. Lailah waved at her from afar. "Eleanor-san!"

Laphicet dropped the bags near the door and glanced at Eleanor's weary face. "What are you doing out here in the hall?"

"I went to scouring through the market, but when I came back, the door was locked, and apparently, Velvet has shut me out of our room," Eleanor explained.

Eizen glared the door, eyes narrowing in doubt. "Any idea what she's doing inside there?"

Eleanor shook her head, and her eyes trailed off. "No, I don't have a clue. But I could hear something like deep breathing and soft moaning from time to time. I thought I heard some people talking inside, but it wasn't clear, so I thought it might be coming from other rooms. Sometimes even screeching sounds as if the furniture had been moving around."

Eizen folded his arms, darting a brow up. "Then she must be doing something in there she doesn't even want a fellow woman to see…"

Rokurou pushed all their supplies to the wall and chimed in. "Something she doesn't want to be seen…" He suddenly snapped his finger. "Do you think maybe she's weighing herself?"

"I doubt it. There no chance it takes more than half an hour to weigh yourself even if you're getting undressed and dressed again." Eleanor replied.

"But Velvet-san doesn't wear too many clothes," Lailah said, making Laphicet's and Eleanor's faces flushed for a brief moment.

"Could she be putting on makeup? I've been yelled at for barging in on that before, although not by Velvet."

"That's because you were a guy. I hardly think Velvet would have a problem with me seeing that." Eleanor clarified.

Magilou shot a sideways glance at Eizen. "Did you walk up to a girl that was wearing her make up? What kind of vulgar malak are you?"

Laphicet stepped closer and put his ear to the door. "Yeah, it's like Huff… Huff."

Eleanor whirled her head around, looking for someone. "Uh… Did anyone see Avernus?"

Suddenly, Magilou's lips stretched into a comprehensive, wicked smile as her eyes flashed with naughtiness. "If he's not here, who will look after Velvet then?"

Laphicet turned to the witch, glaring in surprise.

"This is no time to stand there dillydallying, kiddo! Velvet is obviously in great danger this very minute! Her life is hanging in the balance!" Magilou yelled in a dramatic voice as if she was reading from a script.

Rokurou and Eizen narrowed their eyes in doubt, while Laphicet, Lailah, and Eleanor looked at each other, sensing a mild worry about the lord of calamity.

Magilou smacked Bienfu's butt and hurled him in between the group. "She's right! You all know Velvet, never letting her weaknesses show! She probably even kicked Mr. Avernus out because she didn't want anyone to see her in such bad-bad pain!" Bienfu declared, flying around the team.

"It would explain her heavy breathing and moaning, too," Magilou added, giggling silently.

Laphicet turned to Lailah, and they both stared bafflingly at each other. Magilou moved between them and patted their shoulders. "Well, what you two are going to do? Do you want to abandon her in her time of need?! The moment to test your mettle has come at last!"

Laphicet glanced at the door, clenching his fists as he was caught between his troubled thoughts about Velvet.

Magilou sensed that the boy needed a final nudge. "Will you go in there and save Velvet, or won't you?! The fated decisive hour to show you manliness has finally arrived!"

Laphicet instantly jostled past everyone to the door and released the lock by throwing a magic art. Along with Lailah and Eleanor, they piled inside.

Laphicet's head snapped up, hands trembling with magic until his gaze fell on Velvet.

She darted a brow with a broom in hand. "What is it?"

Laphicet scrambled to his feet. "I thought you might die, so…"

Velvet narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious? A little cleaning isn't going to kill me."

Eleanor dusted off her skirt and took a glimpse at Velvet. "But, I could hear you breathing strangely and making weird sounds!"

Bienfu and Magilou were scanning the room for Avernus. Magilou quickly darted towards the beds and dropped to the ground, eyes desperately looking underneath for any sign of him.

Abruptly, someone else entered the room behind them. "Who's making weird sounds?"

They whirled their heads and saw Avernus behind them, tucking some bags under his arms.

"They were worried about me." Velvet said.

Avernus put the bags down hurriedly, face darkening with worry. "What? Are you okay, Velvet?"

Velvet waved off her hand. "I'm okay, and I don't think I was breathing strangely."

Laphicet shifted his attention back to Velvet. "Then what was that Huff… Huff sounds you were making?"

Velvet raised a brow, eyes beaming innocently and cluelessly. "When you want to clean glass, you breathe on it first, don't you?"

Rokurou pressed his lips but finally surrendered to his curiosity. "What about those moaning sounds?"

Avernus shot a glance filled with juvenile wit at Velvet, flashing his eyebrows. "Moaning sounds, you say?"

Velvet tried to ignore him by shifting her attention to Rokurou. "The inn missed a lot of details in cleaning this room. When I looked at the cups, I saw they still had tea stains from whoever drank out of it last. That's enough to make anybody moan in disappointment."

Magilou strode to Avernus, glaring inquisitively. "Where were you all this time, then?"

"I was going through the markets for specific items that Velvet needed," Avernus said.

"But we didn't see you. We were all over the town." Magilou said, narrowing her eyes.

"Who cares, Magilou? I wanted special ingredients and went to get them for me." Velvet stridently interrupted her, robbing her off of her victory.

Eleanor massaged her forehead after her face sobered. "If you'd told me you were cleaning the room, I would have offered to help."

"Well, I had my unique way of cleaning things, and it was faster to do it myself." Velvet leaned the broom against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm finished, you can come back in again. Finally, what a relief to have that all done!"

Avernus picked the bags and carried them into the room. He moved closer to Velvet. "Breathing on the glass and moaning in disappointment?"

Velvet frowned, shooting him a warning glare to keep his mouth shut.

Avernus shrugged his shoulders. "Good thing I know how to teleport."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

* * *

There is a journal for AltBerseria coming up with artworks, drafts, and ideas behind the story. If you have any questions, or parts that you want to see, you can ask me here, or send me a message on my Tumblr account. For start, I've posted a short introduction for Avernus' profile on Tumblr that you can check. So, stay tuned for more!

I've got a few messages asking if Milla and Jude will make an appearance. The answer is: Yes. We will have a Lord of Calamity v. Lord of Spirits showdown, although it's a little bit different than the game.


	41. The Stage of Apocalypse

**Chapter XLI: The Stage of Apocalypse**

* * *

 **Palmiers For a Sister: Two days ago, Van Eltia**

* * *

Eizen carefully stepped towards his little sister. He shot a sad smile at Edna. "How're you holding up? That was a lot for you to take in, and I've already trapped you in my misfortune." Eizen said, glaring worryingly at the little malak.

Edna drew back, squeezing the handle of her umbrella. Her blue, glistening gaze shifted between Eizen's eyes. For a moment, she seemed poised to speak. Then she shook her head. "I'm wonderful." Edna paused, words died in her mouth afterward. Not because of lack of intentions, but her overwhelming emotions barred her from conjuring her feelings into words. Edna gritted her jaw.

Eizen glanced over towards the ocean. "My curse put you in constant danger. You know how it is."

Edna tried to swallow the knot in her throat. She was helpless in showing Eizen that how much she wanted to stay with her brother. "I know…"

"I'll stay on the other side of the ship until we reach Taliesin, but it's too dangerous for you to be around me for long," Eizen informed her, glaring at Edna, waiting for her confirmation.

Edna remained silent.

Eizen let out a stifled breath. "This is for your safety. You do understand that, right?"

Edna seemed to be about bursting into a cry. "I do…"

Eizen turned on his hills. "Good. Then farewell."

As Eizen marched towards the other side of Van Elta, Velvet and Laphicet stepped closer to Edna. The little earth malak turned slowly towards them. "What do you want?"

Velvet stood in front of Edna. "Is there anything you want us to say to your brother?

"No." She answered in a harsh and rude tone.

Velvet remained calm, tipping her head to the side. "Every younger sibling has something they wish to say to their elder. It doesn't matter whether they're sisters or brothers. So I'm asking again: are you certain you don't want us to deliver him a message?"

Edna raised her eyes, meeting Velvet's gaze. "But every older sibling reacts to their younger siblings with worry. I don't want to say anything at all. Sometimes it's better this way." She turned and slowly walked to a secluded area on the back of the ship.

Velvet and Laphicet glance at eath other, and with a nod, they went to Eizen.

"You could spend more time with your sister." Velvet blatantly said to him.

"I did enough. There was no need to push the matter." Eizen replied, narrowing his brows.

Laphcet moved closer. "What if she wants to be with you? I doubt anything can happen with us around."

Eizen sighed uncaringly. "I would still leave her behind. Your domains won't win against my misfortune and misery."

Laphicet dropped his head. "But to finally meet her, then just leaving after barely exchanging a single word…"

Eizen crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is it important? Anything I say will come off as an excuse. Besides, I prefer to be in touch through letters. Emotions get in the way when speaking face to face." Eizen focused on Laphicet as he raised his head. "I'm no fool, Laphicet. I know what she wants. I would happily grant it if I could. But there's no avoiding the reaper's curse, and I'll not leave her clinging to something that can never be."

Velvet gently patted Laphicet's shoulder. "Phi is right. We all feel this reunion has been a long time coming. Even if it is a short-lived one, couldn't you do something for your sister?"

Eizen smirked. "I see… Laphicet's and Avernus' serenity finally rubbed off on you."

Velvet glanced at Laphicet. "Maybe, but that's not my answer."

Eizen shook his head. "Like what?"

"You used to make palmiers for her all the time, did you not?" Velvet asked.

Laphicet's eyes beamed with hope. "Yeah! So why not make them for her again?"

Eizen groaned and turned his head away.

Velvet frowned slightly. "Eizen, my little brother is dead, but your sister still lives."

Eizen glared at her from the corner of his eyes, looking tense.

Velvet narrowed her eyes. "I'll say this once; this could be your last chance."

Eizen felt the weight of Velvet's message. It hit him right in the head like a rude wake-up call. "I suppose you're right. We wouldn't be able to eat them together as we used to."

Velvet and Laphicet exchanged a hopeful glance. "I trust you remember the palmier recipe?" Velvet inquired.

Out of the blue, Eizen's gloomy mood loosened up as his eyes glinted. "Of course I do. Not too much sugar. She always liked it when I'd mix a few tea leaves into the crust to make it more aromatic." He dropped his arms, smiling. "I could never forget the recipe. It's her favorite."

With a nod from Eizen, the trio left the deck for the kitchen.

Half an hour had passed. Edna, bored and tired, wandered into the inner quarters. A familiar scent abruptly piqued her interest, unwrapping the veiled memories from a long time ago. Edna tracked the delicious smell to the kitchen. At the door frame, she nearly stumbles into a towering figure, holding a plate. She gasped and stepped back. Edna noticed the full platter, and her eyes glittered for a moment with interest. "Are those… palmiers?"

Eizen glanced back and forth between palmiers and Edna, looking slightly disappointed. "Yes, but I wanted to surprise you."

Her focus shifted back to Eizen. "You didn't need to make those for me."

Eizen's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Why? You don't like them anymore?"

Edna continued to stare at Eizen. A sense of longing flitted behind her eyes. "No, I still like them! It's just if you have the time to make those. I'd rather that you and I…" Edna's tongue failed her once again. She thought that Eizen wouldn't want to hear what she has to say. "...Nevermind." She dropped her head, receiving the plate aloofly from Eizen.

The reaper rambled over to the corridor but suddenly was cut off by Rokurou. The swordsman smirked, blocking the hallway. "Listen, Eizen; I get where you're coming from, but you need to go back, sit, and have a talk with your sister."

Eizen scowled. "What if I don't?"

Rokurou massaged his chin mischievously. "Then you'll have to deal with me."

Eizen began to crack his knuckles. "You know that my sister's safety is my top priority." He whipped his hand to the side. "Get out of my way, Rokurou, before things get ugly."

Laphicet scrambled to their side, shimming Eizen's side to stand next to Rokurou. "Then you'll have to go through me too."

Eizen let out a dull hum. The silence fell heavily between them.

"You don't even know why they're my favorite." Edna suddenly broke the stillness.

Eizen turned his head at Edna. She shot him a gloomy glance. "You would talk about wheat and flour and cooking techniques, with enthusiasm in your voice and a smile on your face..."

Eizen's frown faded. Edna clung into his glare. "If you're not here with me, without that expression, they wouldn't be the palmiers I used to love!" Edna went off, her voice nearly turning into sobbing.

Velvet's footfall resonated as she marched towards Eizen. "Pay attention and give her what she needs." She leveled a cunning gaze at him. "I know you can do it."

Eizen breathed a sigh. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're the ultimate caring brother." Velvet said, flashing a smile afterward.

Lailah locked her hands in front of her, standing beside the lord of calamity. "Velvet-san is right. Avernus is the same, but I'll tell you what I told him. Eizen-san; don't ignore your little sisters. Please."

Eizen swept a glance over everyone and then rested his gaze on Edna. "Alright…" He heaved a heavy breath. "But you must promise that nothing happens to Edna."

Velvet surveyed around the room. "Where is your normin, Edna? Avernus said something about his blessing being able to hold back some of Eizen's curse before."

Edna shook her head. "He's somewhere below the deck, sobbing loudly over his failures."

Laphicet nodded at Lailah, and they both filed out of the kitchen. "We're going to bring him back."

"Talking about the guy, where is Avernus?" Rokurou wondered.

"He was talking with your friend with the funny hat and Grimoirh. They moved inside before I came here." Edna replied.

"We don't have much time before we reach Taliesin," Eizen informed.

Velvet pulled a chair, beckoning Eizen and Edna to sit. "Then, don't waste any more time. We'll wait outside."

The brother and sister each took a chair as they rest emptied the kitchen. Eizen leaned back on his chair, all senses working to their max. Edna rested her umbrella beside the table. "I see how having new people around you can change a person," Edna said with a hint of enviousness.

"You're right. I don't walk alone anymore, Edna." Eizen said.

"I wish I wasn't lonely. I want to have a purpose, just like you." She expressed. "I...I want to believe that Avernus can help me with it. Even if you've already given up on me."

Eizen bit his lip. "I haven't given up on you. I've chosen to walk away to protect my sister. I already told what I feel when I sent Phoenix with that letter. I know I'm selfish, I knew that it left you lonely and sad, but it was the only way that I knew how to live."

Edna shook her head slowly, transfixing her azure eyes on her brother. "That letter you sent with Phoenix three years ago was the reason I wanted to find a way to be with you. I tried to stay in touch with more letters, but..."

Abruptly, the metallic sound of the door rotating on its hinges broke their focus. Phoenix traced into the kitchen, closing the door behind him in a fit of apparent annoyance. Eizen glared at the normin. "I heard your weeping all over the ship. It kills the mood for a pirate vessel."

Phoenix grunted in shame. "I failed at defending your sister. I endured, albeit my power was not sufficient at holding that ruffian legate back." He bowed. "I'm sorry, my friend! Please accept my sincere apology!" His voice shrieked apologetically.

Eizen waved his hand. "Don't overthink it. He gave us all a hard time."

Phoenix straightened his body. A mild frustration hazed his closed eyes, but they immediately flashed with determination as he opened them. "I swear on my honor that I protect your sister till the end!"

Edna whirled on the chair, now fully facing the normin. "I want you to promise me…"

Phoenix's eyes immediately brightened up. "Anything for you, Miss!"

"I want you to pay attention to any instruction Avernus sent you." Edna requested.

The normin's face contorted in a fit of immense anger. "Do you mean from that barbarian?!"

Edna confidently nodded. "Yes. And that's an order, not a request."

Phoenix growled and relented for a moment. "But he must overcome my trail first! Therefore, I'll challenge him into a duel!"

Edna's brows knotted. "I've seen him how far he's willing to go for his friends. If you're challenging him for his resolve, you should know that his determination is as unstoppable as…"

Suddenly, the body of Phoenix shined for a moment. Eizen also felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his coin. His eyes widened in curiousness. "My vessel is reacting to his blessing." Eizen tossed his coin, but his brightened face dimmed once more. "Tails… the reaper's curse is still in effect."

Phoenix checked his arms, gazing surprisingly and breathed quietly. "I don't understand, but for a moment, I sensed your domain was drawn back."

"So, Avernus wasn't wrong," Edna said, a tiny smile forming on her stoic face.

Eizen squeezed the coin. His promises were too good to be true for a malak that searched across the world for centuries. "Do you trust him that much?"

 **Taliesin Ho!**

Benwick's shout abruptly ended their conversation, and she avoided giving her brother a response. Edna grabbed her umbrella. " _From one perch on a mountain to another_ …" She mumbled to herself silently, but a flicker of hope drove her forward.

Hope for a tomorrow to be with her only brother.

* * *

 **Present time. En route to Mount Killaraus, Van Eltia**

* * *

Van Eltia sailed over the rippling surface of the ocean. Avernus and Lailah were on the deck as the fire malak was presenting the Shepherd with her new fortune-telling cards. Avernus shuffled them, scoping the sheets in detail. "When did you become a fortune-teller?" Avernus asked.

Lailah snatched them back, smiling lively. "A few months ago, when I was on the sea, I found some worn-out cards. But I never actually told anybody's fortune." She looked around the tilting deck and spotted Velvet sitting on a wooden railing across them.

Lailah suddenly yanked Avernus' arm and guided him towards Velvet. The lord of calamity slowly turned her head, lifting an eyebrow as Avernus nearly stumbled forward. Lailah held her cards towards the lord of calamity. "Pick a card, Velvet-san!"

Velvet glimpsed at the illustrated deck of cards, checking their back covers. "What is it for?"

"I want to tell your fortune!" Lailah chirped.

Velvet glanced at Lailah's pure and innocent's face, and suddenly Celica's smiling image flashed instead of Lailah's for a mere second. She complied and reluctantly pulled one card. Lailah then turned to Avernus. "Now, you pick one!"

Casting a doubting glance, Avernus complied and chose one. "Alright…"

Before Lailah had a chance to check them, out of nowhere, a psychic wave of tremendous proportions swept across the ocean, hitting their brains like an invisible raging bull. Avernus' senses lit up. A faint chiming sound boomed in his ears. "A domain!" He yelled vociferously, turning to Velvet.

Velvet immediately jumped down and gave Avernus an alarming glare. The rest of the team paced to their side. Laphicet's eyes focused on something over the faraway horizon. "It's Innominat!"

As the Menegarie exchanged worried glances at each other, the human pirate crew began to squirm, holding their heads and yelling in pain. It didn't take a while until their bodies stood still, eyes impassively staring into nothingness as if they'd already died.

Avernus waved his hand over them. "Their wills are being sealed away by Innominat's domain! He's fishing their consciousness like a mad angler!" He said, turning to Velvet in haste.

She nodded in response. "Rokurou! Come down here and give them a good smacking! Wake them up." Then Velvet gestured over to the reaper and whipped her hand. "Eizen! Let's go to the nearest harbor!"

Eizen banked the rudder to the left, changing the course sharply. "Aye, aye! To the port Zekson!"

Van Eltia sailed swiftly across the ocean and soon reached the Loegres' shores, docking into the first empty pier as the crew was ready to pounce out of the ship like a hunting wolfpack. Benwick was the first person to jump down, leaning over the water to sink his scrunched up face into it. He groaned, hissing in pain after he whipped his back. "I feel like some asshole played tug of war with my brain!" Benwick looked over to Avernus, eyes fading away. "And you didn't have to slam my head that hard!"

Avernus pulled Siegfried out, tilting it left and right as he surveyed the gun, analyzing it for combat readiness. "Didn't have much time before your mind completely surrendered to Innominat," Avernus said, cocking the gun and wearing a proud smirk.

Eizen paced and patted Benwick's shoulder as he passed by him. "Dig up some spirit, sailor. They're trying to strip away your will."

Immediately, Eleanor gestured to someone marching to their side. "It's the merchant! He' alright!"

Avernus narrowed his eyes in doubt. "I don't think that's the case…"

The man's face was devoid of all life. Staring blankly like a golem, the merchant passed Laphicet and Lailah and wandered to the back of the pier. "I do not deserve to be all right. I used people, stepped on them for making a profit. I helped wanted criminals so that I could expand my business..." His voice was monotonous and senseless, the same as his eyes.

He stepped closer to the edge of the docks. Eleanor darted and yanked his vest. "He's going to kill himself!"

The man paid no heed to Eleanor and pushed against her efforts. "Yes… The world needs to be purified of malevolence. I don't belong here. I have to die." The merchant admitted, struggling against Eleanor's hold. Suddenly, Velvet paced hastily to their side and took the man by his collar. She jerked him back, coiled her fingers, and punched her fist into his jaw. With a bone-cracking sound, his body flew up and hit the ground with a loud thud between the group, laying unconscious.

Avernus glanced mildly astonished at Velvet. She frowned, squiring her shoulders. "You can die if you want. But saying you "have" do die is an excellent way to make my blood boil."

Magilou poked the merchant's shoulder with her pointy shoes. "Those awakened to their malevolence seek to end their lives. Welcome to Artorius's uncompromising world of reason"."

Eizen groaned in anger. His leather gloves creaked and squicked as he clutched the firmly. "First they steal humanity's rudder… And now they want to say who lives and who dies?"

Avernus closed his eyes, and it seemed that he took a deep breath. "I can't sense anything in the area. Not even an ounce of malevolence."

Velvet's eyes surveyed the docks and then fixated on Avernus. "We'll need to confirm how far his power reaches. And I think it's best to check on our allies in Loegres."

Avernus instantly caught Velvet's signal. "Then lead the way, boss."

The team scrambled towards the exit gate. Lailah gasped at the long queues of townspeople, frozen as if they were emptied of life, awaiting who-knows-what near legions of imperial soldiers. "What is happening?!" she inquired, her voice saddened and stuttered, glancing back at his brother's determined face for an answer. Avernus frowned slightly, but his eyes didn't waver from the road. "Innominat's domain is spreading. Hauling any consciousness back to the earth, where his body nests deep."

Bienfu's chubby figure winced as he flew erratically, swallowing. "What is going to happen to the world? How far will Innominat's power spread?" He suddenly came face to face with a woman and fleed back towards the group, screaming. "Bieeen! There is no life in anyone's eyes!"

Laphicet turned to the woman and noticed she was going to jump down into the water like the merchant. His hands glowed and instantly cast a spell at her. The glittering orb hit the woman and engulfed her in a shining aura as she slumped to the ground, slumbering. "It's not just people's minds being shackled, they're being forced to die too!"

It was one of the few times that the playful expression on Magilou's face was non-existent. Her eyes scanned the populace near the water, waving her hand and casting a sleeping cloud over them. "His domain has certainly extended to at least the entire populace of this country…" The group that she targeted, slowly stumbled on the ground, lying unconscious. Magilou smirked, "...Otherwise, what would the point?"

Eleanor gave the witch a grateful nod. "Then it's happening everywhere…" she suddenly gasped mildly and turned to Avernus. "...That means it's going to affect the far continent too."

The shepherd's face wrapped in anger. "If that's the case… Then the far continent is a hundred times worse than here."

Rokurou's fingers grazed the hilt of his swords, eyes scanning the road for danger. "Innominat created this ideal hell in a single moment. That's the power we're up against."

After passing the bridge and reaching the city's gates, Avernus shoved the great doors open. They swarmed inside, eyes probing the quiet streets. Magilou pulled a card and whirled it on her index finger. "Even the capital is silent as death."

"Innominat's power did this, a god among gods." Rokurou nervously said, frowning in cautiousness.

Velvet glanced at Avernus' contorted face and gave his hand a small squeeze, pulling it gently as she took the lead. "Come on, let's go to the castle."

The team followed her, and they climbed the great steps towards the citadel of Loegres.

Suddenly, among the stony silence, screams of a child pierced the air, jingling in their ears.

"Mommy!"

Velvet whirled her head to find the source, but new fluttering sounds resonated from above, and shadows loomed over the street. They raised their heads and saw several flying creatures, gliding to a street in the corner.

"Daemons in the capital?!" Eleanor screamed.

Velvet gritted her teeth and scrambled to the creatures' supposed destination. "No, they're malakhim!"

The squad turned sharply into an alley. They quickly found the child among two more acquainted individuals protecting her.

"Prince Percival! Tabatha!" Velvet yelled their names.

However, the flock of malakhim descended and swooped down upon the unsuspecting three, catching them by surprise. The squad could see the malakhim's features clearly; White feathery wings, wearing a white robe, and they had an iron mask that covered their whole face. Along with their humanoid appearances, those malaks seemed to be mimicking angels illustrations from children's storybooks.

The larger, more intimidating one pointed her golden staff at the Menagerie, and three of the malaks broke off to engage the Velvet's team.

Avernus readjusted his gun, jerking his chin at the flying malaks. He took a deep breath and pressured his boots to the ground. The shepherd immediately disappeared into blue sparkles and quickly reemerged on the nearest wall. Using it as a boosting platform, Avernus thundered over the stone bricks. He sailed through the air at the closest enemy. The shepherd whirled his right arm from his back, curling his fingers over something invisible. The space between his hand flashed and glistened as Caliburn formed out of thin air. Avernus used the momentum and slashed the malak in a flashy swirl. The sheer force of the blade cut her staff in half, and the malak was hurled towards the ground. She tumbled into wooden crates, breaking the timbers as she collapsed to the earth. Avernus landed beside her and stepped on her chest, training Siegfried over to her face. Avernus held his breath, brows knotting as he pulled the trigger. Siegfried throbbed in his hand, and it cracked, glowing as the blue magic orb shot from the barrel, connecting instantly with malak's face. Her face winced back and forth. Avernus narrowed his eyes to check the malak's movements.

Abruptly, she screamed behind her mask and struggled to free herself from under his boot. Avernus bared his teeth and emptied more shots, all proving to be ineffective. He backpedaled away from the Minion, who sprang to her feet with inhuman grace.

"Siegfried can't break their bond to Innominat!" Avernus yelled.

Velvet instantly lunged at the malak, slashing her in the ribs with the wrist blade. The Minion's body twirled from the immense force of Velvet's attack, turning her back to Velvet. She transformed her claw and sunk them into her back. In a violent, vertical downward move, Velvet tore its verbatim. The malak shuddered, then dissolved into clear, glistening goo that spattered the pavement.

"...Then we kill them." Velvet declared, eyes glowing with eagerness to fight.

Avernus turned his head to notice the rest of them already fighting the Minions of Prophecies. Lailah and Laphicet dodged an orange magic orb, sidestepping to their sides. Laphicet instantly conjured the Binding Order, and light chains appeared from ether, trapping their opponent, and wrapping around it as the malak's body seemed to be crushing under the shackles.

Lailah started to levitate above the ground, opening her arms in a cross-like gesture. Her guardians flew and twirled around her, trailing like a long paper snake. Lailah squinted at the trapped malak, and her guardians were set ablaze, homing on the powerless minion. They rotated around it, covering and forming a fiery cage. The sheets' twirling gained incredible speed to the extent that the malak itself was becoming visible. The Minion suddenly fell on its knees and let out a shriek of pain; its body began to disintegrate under the intense temperature of Lailah's fire guardians.

Laphicet's chains and Lailah's blazing papers whipped away from the malak, trailing in a glory move of fire and light, leaving a burning twister that ground the Minion into ash and dust that dispersed into the wind.

The leader pulled the little girl and the prince Percival off the ground, and the last malak evaded the rest and escaped away after her leader.

Laphicet and Lailah sprinted towards Tabatha. Avernus raced to her side, crouching in front of her. "Hey, are you your self?" Avernus asked.

Tabatha raised her head, meeting the shepherd's gaze, face scrunching in pain. "Yes. But they got Prince and the girl…" She moaned, breathing slowly. "... The prince was trying to help us get away from the capital. He said that the Abbey was gathering those who still had control of their own will at the villa."

Velvet tapped Avernus' shoulder. "We need to go after the prince." The shepherd raised his head and met her eyes. Avernus read her intentions clearly; after all, he didn't want to lose one of his possible relatives.

"You're right… but the defenses would be high. It's better to sneak in through the catacombs." Avernus suggested.

Velvet gave him a tiny smile of approval. "Good plan. Let's go then."

Avernus rose on his feet and nodded at Tabatha. "Take care while we're gone."

Tabatha smirked in confidence. "Don't worry about me, my son. Just look after them."

After a brief nod, they went to the catacombs entrance that they used before to sneak into the villa. They passed through the sewers and came up closer underneath Abbey's headquarters.

Rokurou decided to broke the silence. "So, they were malakhim that Innominat sent after the prince and the girl."

"Innominat isn't whole. Artorius probably decided to move with his plan anyway when the Empyrean's power is still not absolute. So he must be using the malakhim to find anyone he missed and "process" them." Magilou explained.

Eleanor's hands trembled as she climbed down the iron ladder. "Process?"

Avernus jumped down halfway, turning to catch Lailah. "Yes, he needs direct contact to seal away their wills. We better be fast."

The team rushed through the corridors and raced across the unguarded villa's rooms until they reach the inner sanctum.

They heard screams of the little girl and prince's grunting that resonated in the chamber. Velvet slammed the locked doors. The wooden surface heaved inside and exploded into pieces. Avernus flew past Velvet, passing the debris and hastened inside.

His eyes narrowed in anger as he took in the room and glanced at an enormous bright column of light in the middle, swirling to the high ceiling. He could barely notice princes' and girls' figures, shuddering inside. The shepherd targeted the Minion leader above and lunged like a thunderbolt. Avernus cocked Siegfried and sighted on the leader in one fluid motion. "Hey! Over here, you bastard!"

The gun cracked in an explosive sound, firing a ray of death at the malak. The bolt exploded against the leader's temple ina spray of molten sparks, and the creature howled with pain and rage. Losing its balance, Avernus raised Caliburn and used the opening to plunge his blade into its chest. The Minion leader struggled as Avernus used his speed and momentum to send both of them into a crash course towards the ground. The malak hit the floor with a sheer force, exploding the tiles into pebbles.

Avernus twitched the sword, opening the wound even greater. "This sword was never used to take a life of a malak…" He bared his teeth and pushed harder, diving the blade even further. "...But it doesn't matter now. I'll kill whoever endangers people's lives and freedom." The malak curled its finger around the blade and pushed Avernus with great might, freeing itself from the sword and crawling away like a wounded animal. Avernus pounced on its back and grabbed the wings. The veins on his arm glittered blue as mana empowered them, stepping on the Minion leader's head and pulling the wings away. The limbs began to crunch, and white mana fluid spewed from the conjunctions. With a roar, Avernus completely dislodged and ripped them apart.

The malak rolled away and got back on its feet. Its body shuddered, flickering between its angelic and another disturbing form that looked like a black lion. Velvet joined Avernus and probed the creature. "What kind of malak is that?"

"It's a shifter. An Okabe," Avernus said, reverse gripping his sword. "It was never anything angelic."

The malak's humanoid hair elongated and thickened as its skin melted into a furry coat. The iron mask broke away, and its jaw extended. The leader bared its teeth, hollering like a raging lion as the creature sprang toward them with hands curved into claws.

Velvet and Avernus gave each other a nod and stormed it. The malak sailed through the air. Avernus clawed his free hand, and a blue ball of lightning conjured between his fingers. " **Lion's How** l!"

He threw his hand directly at its face. It exploded with a bright light, but the malak held his fist, roaring into his face. While distracted by Avernus, Velvet delivered a vicious slice to the leader's side, burying the blade, then did a quick horizontal slash that fur and blood filled the air, and it shrieked maniacally in pain. The shepherd followed Velvet's attack with a wide slash from Caliburn into its chest, leaving a nasty gash that sent the Minion leader flying off and slamming into the wall. Avernus averted his eyes to check on his comrades: Rokurou vaulted over the flying malak and landed fatal swings on the wings, tearing the feathers up. The malak lost control and plummeted towards the ground. A savage grin flitted across Eizen's face as he charged his fist and delivered a heavy uppercut into malak's back as it fell. The creature bent over Eizen's fist and dissolved into a bright smoke.

Avernus darted a glance towards Magilou, Eleanor, Laphicet, and Lailah while they were fending off another Minion of Prophecy.

Lailah caught her brother's gaze and smiled back in assurance.

"Damn… We look like heroes now," Avernus said.

Suddenly, Lailah's face changed, the elation leaching away as she spotted something over Avernus' shoulder.

Velvet also screamed, "Watch out!"

The shepherd wheeled around, brandishing Caliburn and narrowly missed losing an eye, as a glowing crystal shard passed over his face.

The malak was back on its feet and roared in aggression. Suddenly, its body rippled and contorted, growing in size, as a pair of wings burst out of its back.

"It's shifting again!" Avernus yelled, glaring at the leader's new body; an enormous jet-black lion with wings, baring its teeth, howling a challenge toward the lord of calamity and the shepherd.

Avernus and Velvet stalked towards it. "Let's finish this." He caught his breath as the malak stamped a gargantuan paw then charged forward, bellowing and roaring. Avernus lunged to meet his opponent. Velvet whipped her demonic arm and followed him. They both readied their weapons in harmony.

"Velvet! On my mark!" Avernus shouted. Velvet's ears perked up at the sound of his voice, and she clawed her demonic hand, and they both slashed in a single explosive movement, sending the Minion leader sprawling towards the ceiling.

Avernus gave Velvet a wink and grabbed her hand, warping to the top.

They appeared higher, and after a wide twirl to gain momentum, Avernus threw Velvet at the malak. "It takes two to win!" He gestured his hand over at them, and a ring of light appeared behind the creature.

Velvet's body brightened in a crimson light. "...You are my prey in the night!" she bolted into the malak's chest, giving it a deep, bloody wound, and trailing a dark mist around it. Avernus darted in the brightest light, trailing golden glow. He clawed his fist and meteored a powered-up Lion's Howl it into the malak's opened wound. "...And you're a goner when standing between us… **Midnight Salvation**!"

The circle lit up and whirled around, with one half swirling light and other, swirling dark. The malak's flesh withered like a husk inside the symbol, its graying, decayed skin collapsing over its bones as it was cast out of existence. Velvet and Avernus streaked down to the ground with the latter leaning over a little, resting his hands on his thighs and gasping for air. With all the malaks gone, Velvet shot him an approving glance before slamming the sigil in the middle of the room with her claw, shattering it into million solidified pieces of mana.

The column of light dispersed, and the prince fell on his knees. Eleanor rushed to the girl, her face darkening with worry. Avernus strolled to the prince's side, helping him to get on his feet. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Gritting his teeth, prince shakily pushed himself to his feet. "Thank you… Well, I know I can still feel scared out of my wits, at least." He managed a slight for his saviors.

Eleanor checked the girl's face for any injuries. "It's all right now. We'll help you find your mommy…"

But the girl interrupted her, staring stoically into Eleanor's eyes. "Mommy was executed. They killed her because she stole food to give to me."

Eleanor gasped in horror and stumbled back, biting her lips.

"But that's okay. They had to. Mommy was acting against reason." The kid coldly said. Her words were as if it came from a hollow statue.

Eleanor stood up, gripping her fists in a fit of anger and desperation. "...This is the true face of Abbey's suppression…"

Sadness hazed Percival's eyes. "Yes. This is the ideal world sought by Shepherd Artorius." Prince got a faraway look in his eyes, then shook his head. "As long

Malevolence gave rise to daemons. This was the only way. That's why the kingdom of Midgand consented to his plan..."

Avernus interrupted him. "What will you do?"

Prince turned to him, his eyes filled with determination. "I will never consent." He said firmly, clinging into Avernus' gaze.

The shepherd nodded in assurance. "Let's get you back to Tabatha. We will talk more." He swept a glanced at Eleanor, Rokurou, and Eizen. "Take the kid outside. We will meet you shortly."

The group left the villa for the outer walls, sliting into two groups.

After a while, Eleanor's group escorted the little girl to the town. She left without uttering a single word. Eleanor's eyes traced her gloomily. "A world without sadness, a world without hate…"

Out of the blue, Avernus cut her short. "But also without joy and love…"

They whirled their heads to see the rest joined them. Laphicet and Lailah were leading the group. "I can feel Innominat's domain spreading even now. It's incomplete, but it's quickly growing stronger." Laphcet said with confidence. He turned to Lailah, and she smiled proudly, nodding.

Percival stood by Avernus' side, glaring miserably at the ground. Laphicet slid closer. "Prince, Griffin is doing well." he comforted him.

Percival's gaze skimmed over the boy, and the sadness in his eyes began to wash away. "That's good news…" The side of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to laugh. "I'm happy… truly happy." He lifted his hands, gazing at them and frowning. "I don't want to lose who I'm." He turned to Velvet, eyes filling with solicitation. "I know it's selfish to put this burden on you, but I beg you. Stop all this. Stop Shepherd Artorius."

Velvet stayed silent for a moment, trailing off before returning her attention to the prince. "You said something to me once; a bird that cannot fly is no bird at all." She switched her attention to Avernus and Laphicet. Her eyes were gleaming with affection. Avernus raised a brow and shared a smile in response, while Laphicet blushed and lowered his head. "And now I say this to you…" Velvet turned back to the prince. "...People stripped of their feelings can never truly be alive. We're going to defeat Artorius. We're going to make this world one where we can be ourselves." Velvet crossed her arms over her chest, beaming assuredly. "We're doing it for us. Not for you."

Prince's face lit up in the hope and shot Avernus and Velvet a gentle smile. "You've changed, haven't you?"

They were instantly cut off by Tabatha. "Yes, you have changed." Thay all turned to her as she wandered to their side. "You used to be a sword, wielded by your hatred. But now, you're in control. You're the one who swings the blade."

Velvet snickered. "Even if I still don't know when to sheath it."

Avernus turned to Tabatha, smirking. "You're right; she's getting better day by day." He rubbed his chin, glancing amicably at Velvet. "Give her another month, and you'll have a full package in no time."

The older woman bowed her head slightly at Avernus. "Then, I suppose your mission is bearing fruit at last after all the adventures you had."

Velvet raised a brow in question at the Shepherd.

"It is, and from what I can see, I'm optimistic that we change the tides," Avernus said.

Laphicet whirled on his heels towards Velvet and Lailah. "Don't worry. When danger comes, I'll be there to protect you all."

Tabatha chuckled. "Oh, my. I'm jealous. It must be nice for you girls to have reliable young men like them by your sides."

Lailah blushed, covering her mouth and immediately looked back at Velvet. She flashed a smile. "It certainly is. They're the courageous souls of our team."

Avernus and Laphicet exchanged boastful gazes with one another. "See? She finally admitted."

Tabatha looked at Eizen with empathy. "I heard about captain Aifread and Lucian kidnapping your sister…"

"Yes. We dealt with them. But the Abbey trampled all over his pride to achieve this suppression. And they used my sister to get to me." Eizen raised his coiled fist, clenching it severely. "With this hand, I will destroy them!"

Tabatha gave the reaper a firm nod and turned once more to Avernus. "And what about you Shepherd? What is your resolve after all of this?"

Avernus smiled back at Tabatha. "Thanks to them, I came to believe that a world where people can understand each other isn't impossible. We're imperfect and self-centered people, and that's why…" He looked back at his comrades with respect in his eyes. "...Even if the world rejects me and even if the world blames me, I will keep on fighting beside them no matter what, until the very end."

Tabatha smiled softly. "Then I'm going to be selfish too, and as another flawed human being, I will offer a humble prayer that you succeed."

Velvet swept a gaze over all of them. "We stick to the plan. Wake up the four Empyreans, help Avernus make a pact with them, and taking Innominat's domain away from him."

Avernus waved his hand. "I'll catch up to you in a moment."

As the squad left for the town's gate, Avernus turned to Tabatha and the prince. He pulled Claudin's book from his pocket. "I wanted to thank you both for everything you did. Especially for the book."

"The honor is mine, son of Claudin," Tabatha said, grinning visibly with all the wrinkles on her face.

"You spoke there like a true Asgard, Shepherd Avernus. It was my privilege to help the blood of mine." Percival calmly said, bowing courteously.

Avernus paused, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Tabatha head-on. "I appreciated that you didn't point out to it in front of them."

"Who else knows about it?" Prince asked.

"Magilou, Grimoirh, and Velvet," Avernus replied.

"I can guess that she didn't mind it. Am I right?" Tabatha inquired.

Avernus glanced over his shoulder at Velvet as she walked away along with Laphicet and Lailah. "No, and that's what I like about her."

"Mind if I ask: do you have a plan against Shepherd Artorius?" Prince said.

The joy on Avernus' face dried. His eyes trailed away. "I do." The pain had written all over his eyes, but he didn't falter and gazed with utmost confidence. "That's why I have got a request from you. After it's all done, erase all traces of the Abbey, of atrocities, and of what they've done."

The prince let out a heavy breath, stroking his chin in worry. Avernus gently extended his hand, waiting for the prince. "No one knows what's going to happen to the world. But I believe everyone can change that." As Avernus said, the prince raised his head, meeting his eyes. "Although we can't change the past, we can change the future into the world we desire."

Percival smiled back, grabbing his hand in return and shook it. "You know that Claudin sacrificed his life for Artorius…"

Avernus nodded. "I know."

"Do you think Claudin was wrong?"

Avernus lowered his eyes for a brief moment, before raising them again with confidence flitting in them. "From what I read from his journal, Claudin believed in the purity of Artorius's spirit. He entrusted his hopes and the future of the world to him." He bitterly smiled. "I know how that feels, the weight and fate of the world on your shoulders."

Avernus looked up, and they followed his gaze to a flock of bird, flying high. "Artorius had been worn down and broken by his mission. But Claudin wanted to give him hope to live his life. Instead, Artorius blamed himself for his death until a certain family saved his life. The same family that saved me."

He turned his gaze back, wearing an assured smile. "I'll set Artorius free and make sure they make through this. I know that's what Claudin wants."

"What about you? Will we see you again?" Prince asked. Uncertainty waved in his tone.

The corner of Avernus' lips twitched, and he shut his eyes, suppressing a hesitation. "... I doubt it."

"Avernus, you have a place here. I can use another Asgard as a brother by my side. We can undo the damage Artorius and the Abbey done to the continent!" Prince implored, his face darkening slightly with apprehension.

Avernus took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "As I told you, my place is beside them… till the end. You said it yourself; you want to be who you're truly are. It took me time to understand that I'm no Shepherd, and I'm no prince. I'm just a simple guy, and I can't change who I'm."

"Have you give it enough thoughts, son?" Tabatha asked.

Avernus nodded calmly. "Yes. My plan is our only shot, and there is another threat that is looming over the horizon that I can't ignore."

"What about the world? Without people like you..." Prince wondered dimply.

The shepherd's expression remained firm and confident. "The world doesn't need people like me anymore. It can manage. You saw what happened. We'll make more problems if we overstay our welcome. Our purpose was to show people their true potential for connection, not meddling in how the world works. All I can do is to give you a clean slate and trust the future to you and them. That's what I learned from Claudin."

The prince and Tabatha remained silent. Tabatha returned Avernus' unshakable resolve with an appreciative smile. "Exactly what I would expect from you," Tabatha said.

The wind blew his hair around, and Avernus smiled graciously at them for the last time. "I wish you all prosperity and strength. May your will to live remains adamant." He turned and marched towards the Menagerie like a sharp blade slashing through to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Van Eltia, En Route to Mount Killaraus - Round Two**

* * *

Avernus stepped into the corridor. Mind racing from one branch to another. The plan he had seemed like a long shot. Even if Zenrus was here, he would've sneered at it as wishful thinking. The first step would be to find the last artifact of Musiphe, the fire Empyrean's blessing. He heard Magilou's murmuring coming from her room.

Still strangled by his thoughts, he forgot to knock on the door and abruptly rushed in her cabin.

His pale green eyes suddenly widened to their limits as he laid eyes on the ongoing scene; Magilou, wearing a lecherous grin that split her face in half, lifted the book that was in front of her skirt. Avernus' lowered his gaze and noticed Laphicet, staring inquisitively and innocently at her waist.

He scrambled like a whirlwind and covered Laphicet's eyes with his hands.

The shepherd threw a furious glare at the witch as she held the book, jerking her hip to the side. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

Magilou's grin melted into a sly smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, chill out, Avernus. He's a grown man now, that has been charmed by my bewitching waist."

Avernus frowned like an angry lion. "That doesn't mean you can do whatever pleases you!"

Laphicet opened Avernus' fingers and peered at the book through them. "Those bindings with the locks on them… This style used to be popular during the Meliodas dynasty…"

Magilou pursed her lips and lifted her book even higher. "Oh, or is it maybe the pappy want some too, hmm…?

Avernus closed his eyes and inhumanly turned his head away. "Oh… For goodness's sake!"

Out of the blue, Eleanor stepped into the cabin, nearly bursting into a scream. "What the?! What are you doing with Laphicet and Avernus?!"

Magilou released the book and hooked her hands over the back of her head. "Laphicet wanted to see, and Avernus stumbled into the room. So, I was showing them. You have no right to stand in the way of their cravings."

Avernus bellowed out of his nose in anger. "She's lying, Eleanor. No one wanted to see anything except for some old book that she's dangling from her hips like a twisted hippy!"

Eleanor stood side by side with Avernus and raised her hand. "It's my job to protect Laphicet as his vessel and Avernus as his squire from wicked people such as you!"

Magilou rolled her eyes. "You can't land a husband with that attitude, I'm telling you."

"Like I need advice from you!" Eleanor groaned, crossing her arms.

Avernus massaged his forehead, shaking his head. "Let's forget about it. Magilou, can I talk to you in private?"

The witch smirked, gazing devilishly. "Sure."

Avernus led Magilou back to his cabin.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Magilou asked, leaning against the wall.

Avernus brushed past her and thumped down on the chair. "I know it sounds funny, even to myself…" He raised both of his brows and shrugged to himself and leveled a sincere gaze with Magilou. "It's about the Therions, Laphicet, and Velvet."

"...The link between them and Innominat." Magilou guessed. "Did you finally figured out what you want to do?"

"Yes, I think I've finally managed to find a way without endangering their lives. But I need to find the last artifact. Don't you have anything about it in your books or the time when you were training in Abbey?"

"Can't help you with that. Never heard of them before meeting Velvet." Magilou replied.

Avernus sighed and put his leg over another, opening his arms over the back of the chair. "I can guess what Velvet would do: letting everyone blaming all the wickedness of the world on the lord of calamity and shouldering all of this by herself."

The playful smile began to dry on Magilou's face, changing into a more serious expression. "Then I think "you" want to have that privilege instead of her."

Avernus clicked his tongue, faking a smile. "We, shepherds, are to blame for what had happened to the world recently, to the people, to you, and Velvet's family."

Magilou smiled bitterly and stared blankly into the wall. "You can say that again…"

"Even though how much I want to run from all of it, I have to make it right. I can't let you people suffer because of something you didn't sign up for." Avernus exhaled. "That's why, again, I need your help."

Magilou pulled a card from her purse and hefted it, glaring wickedly into the portrait of a bearded man that was drawn on it. "You know, how sweet your words maybe, I'm not Velvet, I don't do anything for free."

Avernus chuckled. "I'm fully aware, and you shall be paid."

Magilou faded the card into nothingness and turned eagerly to Avernus, wearing a satisfied grin. "Very well, it seems you know how to trade. So, tell me, what do you need me to do now?"

Avernus waved his hand. "Not now," he said.

Magilou raised a brow in surprise.

"After we've dealt with Artorius, Innominat, and Tia." Avernus' trailed off. "I need you to record the true narrative of what we did, what we faced, and the true purpose of our fight… and seal it away from the world until the time is right for the people to hear it."

The playfulness on her face faded away completely. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

"So, what will you do?"

Avernus cocked his head, looking haughty. "You need to pay me, or I'm not going to spoil it for you."

The tense atmosphere got to the witch, bothering her calm, and collected spirit. "Stop talking in riddles, and I hate it. You sound like that megalomaniac malak, Tia."

Contrary to Magilou, he maintained his calm posture. "There is no riddle, Magilou. Just tricks that make me more effective in my job and keep me floating in the competition. And if you want to know it that badly, I suggest you make a considerable donation."

Magilou groaned and marched to the door, hands locked behind her head. "Whatever. Do what you want. I don't know why I even care."

As the door was closed, Avernus pulled his pendant. The lid popped up, and a smile formed instantly on Shepherd's face, looking at Rosa's tiny portrait.

" _I finally figured it out, mom._ "

* * *

 **Velvet's Soulfire**

* * *

Velvet retreated to a corner of the lonely part of her soul, a vast plain of nothingness, covered with princessia flowers. She curled inside a batch, hugging her legs. Velvet reached out to her consciousness. Velvet took a deep breath as she sensed the presence of two souls inside her. "Oh, good. It seems you're both still here inside me," she said, raising her head.

Teresa and Oscar stepped closer. "It is not as though we desired these circumstances. We're only here because you ate us." Teresa said.

Velvet turned to them. "I make no apologies," she said uncaringly.

The brother and sister glared defiantly. "You wish to sacrifice us to the four elemental Empyreans, is that it?"

"Yes, and I won't apologize for that, either." Velvet replied.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, clomping the flowers behind her. "And neither do I." A loud voice boomed their ears.

Velvet whirled her head to see a figure similar to Avernus stopping by her side, but with a loose hair, gazing steadfastly over the siblings. She winced slightly as his appearance radiated something different; he was more intimidating but soothing at the same time, even to the wolf herself.

Teresa switched her glance to the Avernus' lookalike, narrowing her gaze slightly. "It matters not. Her sins are nothing that even your mere apologies could ever absolve."

"That's where you're wrong." Avernus' doppelganger raised his voice. "We all bear our sins, and we're full of contradiction. But that's what makes you humans, and I deem her sins, forgiven."

"Then you're in denial of how selfish she is and what truly is the lord of calamity." Teresa calmly complained.

"I can see her heart and beyond her soul. The misdeeds that befell and wounded this world is not of her doings. If you want to point the blame, pin it on your shepherd. For whatever is worth, I'll carry his sins, as well as yours, for the world to move forward." The doppelganger said, stridently.

Velvet scowled and grunted, waving her hand dismissively at him. "That's not for you to decide! I know how my sins run deep. I need no salvation from anyone!"

The figure paid no attention to Velvet as if he didn't hear it.

"Remember this…" Oscar said. "No matter how many times I am reborn, I will act the same."

Teresa nodded. "As will I."

Suddenly, the whiteness shone brightly, forcing Velvet to cover her eyes. She then heard a relaxing chime, and the tense space calmed. As Velvet opened her eyes, she found out that the sibling had already vanished, and the whole area was felt like a sizeable colorful tunnel, with the spectrum racing to the infinite, and they were in the center of it. The figure glanced at Velvet, finally acknowledging her presence.

Velvet eyes widened in wonder. The otherworldy glare assured Velvet that he probably wasn't the real Avernus. "Who are you?" she asked.

He seemingly dodged her question. "I can see things the rest of you can't see. Over there, even time is glowing." He told her in a peaceful but cryptic tone. "Velvet Crowe, no matter how deep the despair, hope is always born out of it." The doppelganger smiled. "You are light. Use even sadness as power and light the way."

Velvet clenched her fists, feeling annoyed by his riddles. "I asked, who are you?"

He turned relaxingly and gazed into the infinite aura. "Humanity is standing on the verge of a great leap. One day, the time might come when they will cross it along with malakhim." He raised his hand, gesturing at the light at the end of the bright foyer. Velvet's eyes followed his beckoning.

"The road leads there...Over the rainbow."

With a sharp gasp, Velvet jerked awake. She raised her head only to found that Van Eltia was now docking in Hellawes.

The team disembarked the vessel in haste. Avernus turned to Benwick as the sailor moved to acquire supplies from the quartermaster. "Stay near the therions. They're part of Innominat, and their domain should protect you long enough for us to reach Mount Killaraus."

Velvet abruptly raced to his side. Avernus nearly startled from her sudden dash. "Umm… Do you want something, Velvet?"

She frowned and reached out, tugging his coat closer to herself. "Did you just hijack my dream?" Velvet mumbled.

Avernus blinked in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean by hijack?"

"You were in my dream not long ago!" Velvet blurted severely.

Avernus gave her a coy smile, thoughts dwelling on something more intimate. "Oh, well, that's a good thing. I hope I was up to your standards?" he said sheepishly and ignorantly.

Velvet read his eyes; those pale green emeralds were pure as usual. Velvet groaned as his sincerity was evident. "Perish that thought for now."

Laphicet ran back to them, eyes beaming. "Hellawes hasn't been suppressed yet."

"Then, we move immediately." Velvet said, nodding at the team.

The Menagerie pushed on outside the town's gates and entered Figahl Icecaps, one of the enormous ice lands of Northgand that covered the land in thick, frozen grounds for miles.

Bienfu instantly let out a sneeze as soon as they moved into the field. "It's even colder here than last time!" the normin irregularly flew as he sneezed two more times, shooting around like a little loose ball in the air.

Eleanor hugged herself, shivering uncontrollably. "You're right, Bienfu. It was merely freezing before. Now it goes straight to the bone."

The normin slowly flew to her side with a coquettish smile on his face. "Allow me to warm…"

Eleanor backhanded Bienfu with all her might, sending him tumbling through the air. But then her face contorted and she let out a sneeze too.

Magilou picked her nose, trying to stop her imminent sneezing, but she failed to do so as she quickly followed Eleanor, forcibly puffed through her nose. "It is so cold! If this is so cold here, I don't want to know how Gaiburk icefield would be like now!"

Rokurou bobbed his head in pride, gazing triumphantly over the girls. "I've stayed up in the mountains many times during my training. I know, it's pretty tough for a human to…" His eyelids shuddered as his boastful face twisted into a sneezing face, and his chest heaved. "ACHOO!"

Velvet nudged her body to the side, moving away from Rokurou. "Why are you sneezing all of a sudden? Daemons aren't supposed to feel cold."

With a gripping nose, Rokurou shot a blameless glance to Velvet. "No. A snowflake just flew up my nose, and…"

All of a sudden, Velvet interrupted him with a tiny cat sneeze of her own that came out of nowhere. She squirmed and opened her eyes, meeting with Avernus' rounded, praising orbs. His mouth moved slightly, mumbling something. " _That was the cutest thing… ever._ "

Velvet's cheeks flushed instantly.

"You're sneezing too," Rokurou said, pulling her out of her reverie.

Velvet shook her head in denial. "My hair was blowing around and tickled my nose."

Lailah went to Laphicet's side. "I can feel an immense source of fire nearby."

Laphicet nodded, opening a page of the book he was ready and showed it to the fire malak. "That would be the mount Killaraus. In the past ages, the area also used to be famous for its hot springs too."

Eizen joined the young malaks, leaning over the book. "Yeah, the volcano used to be active, but…" He raised his eyes only to notice that everyone was staring at them. "What?" he asked, annoyance hinting in his tone.

Velvet, still eyes narrowing in wait, shot a gaze over to them. "We're expecting you all to sneeze."

Laphicet and Lailah glanced at each other. The boy breathed heavily, and Lailah played a bit with her nose. "Sorry, no sneezes here," Laphicet said.

"Not here, either," Lailah added.

Eizen snorted in indifference. "I can take more cold than this."

Then, all of their heads turned to the unsuspecting Avernus at the same time. Magilou clapped her hands in cheer. "Okay, shepherd. It's your turn! Give us a good show!"

Avernus swept a defiant and rebellious look over them. "In your dreams."

Instantly, Avernus's senses lit up, and his eyes caught an incoming snowball sailing through the air and directly at his face. He jerked his head to the side. The shot whistled over his ear.

"Snowball fight!" Rokuour yelled vociferously. Laphicet, Lailah, and Eleanor crouched over the ground, hands packing snow, and frantically making a stockpile to pelt Avernus with snowballs with faces beaming with excitement and eyes glittering with mischief. The shepherd retaliated, ducked as he began creating his projectiles. Velvet sighed, turning to Rokurou, inclining her to the side in a disagreement. "Really?"

As soon as the swordsman shrugged, the air thicked with compact snowballs, and one hit Rokuour right in his jaw, exploding into tiny solid and icy particles, showering Velvet with fallen cold flakes.

"Got you, sucker!" Avernus yelled childishly in victory.

The malaks bombarded the shepherd, but he rolled and took cover behind a large stone. He let out an evil laugh, making more snowballs excitingly behind the rock. "You're all going to lose!" he taunted them.

Eizen fumbled with more snow, making more shots. "He's oddly competitive."

Rokurou spat the snows in his mouth and dashed to get a snowball from the supplies that the rest made. "Oh, yeah? Wanna bet, Shepherd?" he held his breath to focus, eyes squinting on Avernus' covering rock. "Game on!"

Avernus peeked and released a quick shot of snowballs. They whistled and homed on the group. Eizen threw up an arm, and the balls all splattered across his dark sleeve and outfit, covering it with snow. He heaved a groan and shot a large snowball with all his might. Avernus instantly ducked, and the ball missed him.

"Huh! You're such a lousy shot! That's why you miss all your wind lances when we're fighting. Get better!" Avernus mocked in a provocative tone.

Eizen puffed through his nose, scowling in anger. "Why you!"

In a flash, Avernus emerged from behind the cover and hurled more snowballs like a throwing champion, hitting Eleanor, Laphicet, Magilou, and Eizen's face in a sequence.

However, the last projectile hit Lailah directly in her face, and she fell on her back. Velvet suddenly triggered, whirling her head at Avernus, giving him a warning glare.

Avernus threw his arms up in supremacy. "Yes! You all, SUCK! Bow before my might, you punny creatures!" His mischevious expression suddenly faded as his eyes saw a considerable snowball coming straight for his face like a supersonic missile. Avernus didn't have time to react. The projectile connected on his nose; at first, a cold, sharp, and stinging pain burned right between his eyes and in his nostrils. His vision darkened, with a taste of snow and freeze in the mouth. He lost all connection to reality. It was a surreal and painful experience that stole his consciousness for a second. Little did he know that the force of impact pulled him off the ground. Avernus backflipped, his body hurling through the air and landed in a pile of snow, burying underneath.

The team bafflingly turned to Velvet as she was still in her throwing pose, her clawed hand hanging to her side.

"Geez, Velvet. You threw it at him as you did for that exorcist back in Titania." Rokurou said, releasing his snowballs back to the ground.

Velvet suddenly came back to her senses and rushed to the shepherd. She jabbed her hand in the snow. Velvet found his jacket and pulled the shepherd violently out of the pile of ice. Velvet rubbed a hand over his face. Avernus struggled to raise his eyes. "Sheesh, Velvet. What was that for?"

"Never drop your guard down, even when you're victorious." Velvet said and helped him to get on his feet.

The rest joined them, and they wandered into the Gaiburk ice fields.

Eleanor's body trembled from the immense cold. Lailah picked some of her cards and sent them flying around the group. With a simple wave of her hands, they were set ablaze, radiating heat around the team as they moved forward.

"Thank you, Lailah. I know it's supposed to be cold here, but I didn't think it would be this cold."

Magilou moved closer to one of the heating cards, teeth chattering in the cold. "At this rate, I don't think I care what happens to the world after we wake those Empyreans up!"

Laipahcet gestured over some wall of eyes and to an enormous gate. "That's Merichio!" He shouted, and the group sprinted, ignoring the guard as they rushed into the town.

Inside, Merichio looked serene, with many small houses and structures around a larger Inn in the middle. A few people roamed the snow-filled streets in wool and fur clothing. The team strolled to the middle, probing the neighborhood.

"What a beautiful town…" Eleanor remarked, but suddenly, her face darkened in worry. "Releasing the two souls here will surely destroy the town. Won't it?"

Velvet turned to Eleanor with a stoic expression. "Inhuman, aren't I? Curse me all you want…"

Avernus raised his hand in protest. "Don't be so hasty. In any case, I'll try to lessen the damage. Besides, we need to make sure there are no people around before the scarlet night."

"But can we wake up all four elemental Empyreans with the souls Velvet has devoured?" Eizen asked.

Avernus slowly nodded. "You're right. I need to make a pact with all four elemental Empyreans to guide them and take Innominat's domain away." He turned to Velvet. "How many can you wake up?"

She hesitated, focusing inward. "I think I'll only be able to wake two. There are only two souls left inside of me. Teresa's and Oscar's." Velvet replied

"Are you sure?" Avernus wondered.

Velvet frowned, wanting to remind him that he was there and saw the siblings, but then she remembered that the person in her dream was someone else altogether. "Yes, I can tell."

Avernus shook his head, nervously his belt restlessly. "We need two more…"

Eleanor stepped forward without hesitation. "This is my responsibility. I offer my s-"

Eleanor was suddenly interrupted by a long dash Rokurou made from back to the front. Grinning widely, he positioned himself between Eleanor and Avernus to divert thee shepherd's attention. "Shigure's soul would make a fine sacrifice, don't you agree?"

Magilou slid between the two, having her ideas of her own, she tipped her hat to the back. "Melchior's heart is free of malevolence. You can have him too." She suggested.

Doubtful, Eleanor shook her head. "Taking out two legates all at once? Don't you think it is too risky?"

Rokurou glanced at Eleanor over his shoulder, sneering. "I was born ready. I've got a feeling that he won't just sit back and ignore me anyway."

"Same goes for Melchior. If we can lure them here, we can take them out while Artorius and Innominat are occupied with their ceremony." Avernus implied.

An alarming scream interrupted their discussion. "Daemons! There are daemons in town!"

Velvet whipped her head towards the source. "Leave it to me," she said, gripping her bandaged hand.

A group of townspeople flooded from the entrance to the back as they swarmed to the back. "The gate watch turned into a daemon!"

A blood-curdling shriek suddenly split the air as a half bloated, half rock daemon streaked from the entrance. The creature swooped down in the middle of the town as it's grotesque body slammed the pavement. It sniffed the air, and then its evil eyes fixated on a small kid that was trembling in a corner. Snarling, it lashed out at her. The child's body seized with shock, but a dazzling flash of light illuminated the street. A magic bullet was shot from Siegfried and exploded against the daemon's head, fracturing into a spray of blazing sparks. The daemon howled and rolled backward.

The rest of the group surged towards them, and the kid turned to run. Avernus nodded, signaling Velvet. "It's your show, Velvet," he said and raised his gun again, battering the daemon with a barrage of stun bullets, rendering it staggered. Velvet swung her determined face the daemon's way, eyes flaring with bloodlust. She dashed and lunged at the daemon like a hurled spear. The daemon twitched sideways, but Velvet's blade crashed into him, tearing a deep gash into its head.

Velvet pulls the sword out of its head, and the daemon slump on the ground, motionless.

The rest of the village sprinted back and punched, cheering fists into the air, hailing in victory. "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?"

"I have a message for Abbey's legates." She declared her tone of voice hardening and losing any trace of compassion. "On the next Scarlet Night, I will offer a sacrifice to Mount Killaraus, and strip Innominat of his powers."

She suddenly whipped her arm, and the bandages came off, transforming into a blackened crimson of a monstrous hand that it was. "I dare them to try and stop me!" Velvet scythed her claws on the daemon's corpse. The body was disintegrated into a dark mist and swiftly absorbed into her hand.

Horror hazed the villager's faces. A man pointed an accusing finger at Velvet. "She just ate the daemon with her arm! She's…!"

Velvet turned dramatically, sweeping a barbaric gaze over them. "I am corruption made flesh! Velvet, the Lord of Calamity!"

Dread and terror seized their body, and they froze in shock. Avernus slid to her side and pointed Siegfried to the sky. His finger fumbled with the trigger, and the gun fired in an ear-piercing explosion. "And I'm the devil incarnate, hailing from the gates of hell itself: Avernus, the Shadow of Calamity. Run back crying to your so-called saviors, for this town is ours to take!"

The burst of the gunshot shattered their fragile sanities, and soon, the people scrambled to the gate in a hurry, their screams filling the chilled air.

Magilou jumped in the middle of them and embraced her evil side. Rubbing her hands and smiling crookedly, she let out a burst of manic laughter. "Yes! This city is ours! Flee to the south, insignificant humans, and give me all your tears!" She opened her arms and clawed her hands, gesturing it at the sky. "Hurry, before our dark mistress sucks the marrow from your very bones, and our necromancer raises you from the dead to suffer more!"

The rest shared a pleasant smile until the town was empty of people.

Magilou ran between Avernus and Velvet, flanging her arms over their necks. "That was splendid, you two! We should do this more often!"

"It went well. Except…" Suddenly, Velvet delivered a quick punch to Magilou's side, and she curled in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"There will be no sucking of marrow. My sister taught me the proper table manners." Velvet claimed.

Eleanor flashed an approval glance for her. "Good job, Velvet. Now at least the citizens of Merichio won't be swept up in our fight."

Velvet broke their gaze as guilt flitted behind her eyes. "We just tore their homes and their sustenance away…"

Avernus placed a hand over her shoulder, and a heavenly warmth pierced her skin, prompting her to look him in the eyes. "You did well, Velvet. That was the best and quickest decision you could make to save their lives." He winked. "Thank you."

Velvet groaned, frowning. "Don't get me wrong; this wasn't for them. This was to summon the legates here. That's all."

Avernus chuckled. "That maybe, but I know you enough to understand what is going on in your heart." The shepherd bowed humbly. "Please accept my eternal gratitude for sparing their lives, my mistress."

Eleanor nodded. "Avernus is right. For whatever reason, I thank you for what you've have done, O fearsome Lord of Calamity."

Velvet glanced upon their bending bodies and smiled slightly. "I pretend I didn't hear you two, O my minions of darkness."

As Avernus raised his body, he noticed Benwick and the rest of the group running towards them.

"What is happening? We just saw a whole crowd of people feeling south!" Benwick asked breathly.

Eizen stepped closer, scowling in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Benwick pulled a letter from his satchel. "I have a delivery for you."

Avernus looked at Kamoana, Medissa, ad Kurugane as they strolled over to them. "What about them? Why are they here?"

"Kamoana insisted on following me. The poor kid said she had a dream that you and Eleanor died." Benwick explained.

Rokurou gave Kurugane a nod from afar. "How long do we have until Shigure and Melchior get here?"

"Given the distance that they have to travel, I say we have time until the Scarlet Night," Magilou implied.

Rokurou grinned in anticipation. "Then I'll make use of that time. Kurogane and I have something important to discuss." Rokurou said.

"All right. Everyone go rest up." Eizen ordered.

"This maybe be the last breather we get." She flashed an intentive glance at the group. "As always, better, make sure you leave no regrets."

The team began to disperse around town. Laphicet walked to Velvet, eyes flashing with a question. "Velvet… Can I stay with you?" he asked.

Lailah turned to Avernus, with eyes asking for permission. The shepherd nodded. "Of course. Go and accompany Velvet and Laphicet. I'll be checking around town a bit."

Avernus drifted away from the others and followed Eizen to a corner of the street. The reaper opened a letter and his eyes skimmed over it.

"Is it from Edna?" Avernus asked.

Benwick fished his flask out of his pocket and took a swig. "That's exactly it! She wrote him a letter this time." He then offered it to the Shepherd. Avernus took the flask, warm from the sailor's hand, and tilted it to his lips. The liquid seared furiously down his throat, making him cough a little. "What is this?!"

"Snake Tequila," Benwick said, scooping the flash from his hand and taking another swallow. "We don't drink tequila for babies around here, Shepherd," he remarked mockingly.

"I see Innominat is tugging over your brain again. And I have the remedy right here." Avernus cracked his knuckles, glaring threateningly. Benwick nearly choked on his drink as he laid eyes on his ready-to-punch fists.

Avernus then turned to Eizen. The reaper's face seemed distant, a vague, subtle sadness tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Is something wrong with Edna?"

"No," Eizen said, folding back the letter. "She's… hopeful." He scowled at the Avernus. "She thinks that you can do something about this curse for some reason."

Avernus grinned haughtily. "Edna's a smart girl."

Eizen let out a pent up breath. "I hope you're right. Sometimes, I think it's too good to be true." He tossed his coin and caught it again. But this time, he smiled as he held a bit of faith over the corner of his mind.

"We'll talk more after waking the four sleepy Empyreans." Avernus waved his hand, leaving Benwick and Eizen.

The shepherd wandered off towards the city's smithy. His eyes caught Shigure and Kurugane, sitting cross-legged on the balcony, having drinks. Rokurou raised his cup as Avernus approached them. "So shepherd, do you want to join us and wind down before the battle?" The swordsman asked.

"That sounds perfect. I'd love to get my mind off things for a while." Avernus said, joining them on the terrace.

Rokurou poured a third cup for him. The shepherd held the glass close to his face and took in the aroma and had a sip, letting it linger in his mouth before swallowing it.

Rokurou followed and nipped the Sake. "This is just the place to put things in perspective." He gestured to the sky.

Avernus glanced over the aurora above, the northern magic. For him, it was the first time he laid upon that marvel, the luminous glow that expanded over the skies. The ghostly glow swayed left, then right, undulating like a colorful sheet in the wind. He was transfixed.

"You okay over there?" Rokurou asked.

Avernus pulled himself back from the indulgence of the scene. "I am. Never saw something this beautiful." Avernus said and poured Rokurou some Sake.

"I knew you'd love it. Just like I did. It makes me feel like we're on the same page." Rokurou took a sip, gazing at the sky.

A feeling of strangeness, dislocation, and longing, abruptly washed over Avernus as he remembered the far-continent. But also a newfound sense of being at his home clashed against it.

Rokurou's lean face sobered, and he gave Avernus a warm, thoughtful look. "How do you feel about all this? Far from home and traveling with us?"

Avernus shook his head in bemusement. "I know it sounds crazy, but all this… it's insane, but now, it feels so right." He drifted away. "My whole life, I've felt like something was missing. Some crucial pieces. It was so disjointed, walking around like an unfinished puzzle. Always just a little off."

Kurogane's disembodied voice resonated around them. "A shepherd that purifies daemons, now fighting alongside them, always sounded so wrong to me. But you are different, and when you put it that way, it looks that you found your place. The thing that makes everything else make sense, I suppose."

Avernus smiled. "You're right. Now that I'm here, I'm me for the first time. All of me. And it feels amazing."

Rokurou nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I get it. I mean, I'm no secret shepherd or anything, just your standard-issue daemon swordsman."

"Beg to differ. Pretty much nothing about you is standard, and I mean that in the best way." Avernus complimented.

Rokurou's lips twitched into a grin. "You're the most down to earth Asgard aristocrat I know. Even more than prince Percival. As long as you don't let it go to your head."

Avernus's eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Velvet told me. But don't worry, as someone who is in her debt, I'm keeping it a secret." Rokurou assured.

Avernus raised his cup. "Much obliged, Yaksha."

"Are you ready for the pact thing with the Empyreans Velvet keeps talking about?" Rokurou asked.

Avernus gulped the drink, putting the cup firmly on the ground, almost slamming it. "More than ready." The shepherd replied, with a hint of certitude.

Rokurou poured his cup once more. "What are your chances of survival?

Avernus sipped the remnant of his drink, and violently shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't care."

Rokurou raised his eyes and noticed Avernus' cheeks were hot, red, and loaded. The shepherd poured more drink for Rokurou, and in return, he did the same for him. "Claudin wrote that a Shepherd is only as good as his last quest. If this is mine, then I can say that I'm confident that we'll be triumphant. The strength of the pack is in all the wolves, Rokurou. All in, no matter the cost. I'm ready, and I have the will to make that kind of choice." Avernus cocked his head and held his cup. "I came here only to win. For the sake of the pack."

Rokurou raised his glass. "For the pack!"

After their drinks, Kurugane raised on his feet slowly, his armor clanking all around. "Since you're here, Shepherd, I want to thank you."

Avernus stood up, giving him a curious glance. "May I ask for what?"

"I found the solution to forging the sword. When I restored Caliburn, I finally understood the secret behind the best swords. Their blacksmiths put everything they got into it and by feeling admiration and not all resentment against one another. That's what I'll do. I'll put everything that is me into a final blade." Kurogane explained.

Avernus shook his head slightly in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"The malak that turned themselves into Dreamshadow did it because they wanted to put everything they had, including what they were into an instrument to the hands of the person that they trusted. In this case, I will turn myself into the blade, and together with Rokurou, we will defeat Shigure and the Stormhowl, and then, it will be called Stormquel." The blacksmith said and offered his hand for a shake. "May your strength never wavers, and your blade always finds your target as you draw breath."

Avernus squeezed the hollowed gloves of the blacksmith. "And to you as well, Kurogane."

With a nod from the Shepherd, Kurugane turned to Rokurou. "When the hammering stopped, come and get the sword." The blacksmith left for the smithery, shutting the door behind him.

"Rate me, Shepherd; how much of a jerk am I?" Rokurou bluntly asked.

"I'm a terrible judge of a character. But you're going far, turning your friend into a sword to kill your brother at any cost." The sound of pounding started, prompting Avernus to glace at the smithery. "But you always move forward to achieve your goal. A swordsman, wanting to climb to the top of the ladder. That's the kind of guy you are."

Rokurou bobbed his head in acceptance. "I guess you're right. But watch out Shepherd; if you decide to be a swordsman, you know that I'll come for you."

Avernus pounded the steps down and turned to Rokurou, giving him a daring glance. "Count on it. I'll be waiting."

The shepherd traveled to the other side of the city and found Eleanor, Kamoana, and Medissa, waiting in the corner of the street. Kamoana saw Avernus and waved her hand, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Hey! Come here! We've something for you!"

Eleanor brushed her forehead and let out a sigh. "Oh, Kamoana! We told you; we wanted it to be a surprise!"

Avernus raised his brow, looking eager for the surprise. "What is it?"

Kamoana snatched something from Eleanor and lifted her hand. "Here!"

The Shepherd's eyes glittered as he laid eyes on a white glove, adorned by a bead bracelet and red feathers, and his symbol had been etched on the back in gold colors. "It is amazing…"

Eleanor locked her hands in front of her and bowed her head. "I had a spare left glove, and yours were worn out. So we decided to make one, especially for you. Kamonana and Medissa both helped to make the bracelet, and I incised your crest on it." She beamed and gave Avernus a tiny smile, inclining her to the side. "I hope you like it."

Medissa stood by Eleanor's side, bowing her head in gratitude. "We can never truly thank you. You took care of everyone, especially Kamonana, when she needed you most."

Avernus' face radiated with joy, his emeralds shifting gratefully from one to another. "This is perfect. Thank you."

Kamoana raised her fists, twinkling in joy. "Yay! Now, let's go and play hide and seek!"

Medissa stepped closer. "I need to talk with Avernus, Kamoana. Maybe Eleanor can play with you."

Eleanor complied, placing her hands on Kamoana's shoulder. "How about you, me, and Bienfu play? Sounds good?"

The kid reluctantly nodded, and they raced to the pier. Medissa and Avernus strolled to the large inn in the middle of the town. Magilou waved at them, and they joined her. A troubled expression danced around Medissa's eyes. "I understand that you care a lot about Velvet. But I have got a bad feeling about her schemes."

Avernus crossed his arms over his chest and cut to the chase. "Are you worried about Kamoana?"

"Yes. Waking the four Empyreans and killing Innominat." She shook her head in concern. "I don't care about myself, but what if something happens to that little girl?"

Avernus closed his eyes and heaved a long breath. When he opened them, a gleam of hope and confidence shone behind them. "What if I tell you that there is no need to worry."

Medissa frowned slightly. "I'm sorry for not believing you. Until I see some evidence…" Medissa abruptly paused, looking over the shepherd's shoulder. "Lord of Calamity…" She said, scowling her eyes in hostility. Avernus turned his head to see Velvet, Laphicet, and Lailah approaching them. "What are you two talking about?" Velvet asked.

Medissa grunted silently. "...Your plans are your own business. But I won't stand by if Kamoana's fate is involved."

Velvet stopped beside Avernus, humming in indifference. "Hm...It's a bit late for that. If you mean to stop me, you'll have to strike me down first."

The air between them condensed with tense and anger. Medissa whipped her clawed hands in aggression, her long nails gleaming with magic and her face contorting in rage as if she was going to pounce at Velvet. "Very well, you asked for it!"

"ACHOO!"

Suddenly, Laphicet's sneeze tore them from that tense moment. Lailah then offered Laphicet a handkerchief.

Medissa gasped as she laid eyes on their innocent faces, reminding her of tenderness. She sighed, washing the contemplating thoughts away. "...I found an inn with a nice big hot spring. Warm yourself up before you catch a cold." She advised the little malak.

"That's a good idea." Velvet said, turning to Laphicet, and lips curving into a smile. "Phi, want to join me?" She suggested in a gracious and blunt tone.

Laphicet winced and gulped, face crimsoning in embarrassment. "What? No way!"

"The bath at the inn is quite huge, no need to not use it because of me..."

Laphicet interrupted Velvet, shaking his head. "That's not the problem!"

He sneezed a second time before finishing his sentence. Avernus chuckled and patted his shoulder. "We'll go together. Lailah, you're with Velvet."

Laphicet let out a sigh of relief. "Oof. Yeah, thanks. That's better."

Avernus and Laphicet entered the secluded Inn, changing into their towels. The hot bath was ready to use. Avernus shoved the door and, along with Laphcet, wandered into the steamy room. They surveyed the vast chamber with great interest. "This is the largest bath I've ever been to!" Laphicet expressed as they dropped into the hot water.

Laphicet leaned against a corner, breathing freely, taking in the calm and solace feeling of the hot spring. "This feels nice…"

Avernus glanced around the bath with uncertainty. "I didn't check the plaque. I hope we didn't ramble in women's…" Abruptly, his ears throbbed, reacting to the sound of bath doors whirling on its hinges.

Avernus had a mere second to react. The shepherd pounced and grabbed Laphicet, and they both dived into the water. Cupping hands over their mouths, they recognized Velvet and Lailah voice.

"Wow! It's so huge, Velvet-san!" Lailah said, and it seemed that she was running around.

"The floor is wet, so don't run, or you'll fall." Velvet advised.

Avernus moved his head up and down underwater, signaling through telepathy to Laphicet. " _Oh, gosh!_ _We're in the wrong section!_ _I'll try to teleport us to the other side_."

He circularly gestured his hand underwater, but his focus was lost to what was happening at the top.

"Velvet-san, let me wash your back!" Lailah offered.

The sigil partly formed, but it glittered and disappeared. Avernus shook his head and started over. Out of the blue, Velvet chuckled. "That tickles, Lailah!"

Lailah giggled in return. "Wow, Velvet-san, your skin is so soft and smooth!"

At that moment, it seemed that Avernus lost it. Losing control, he coughed underwater, sending air bubbles to the surface. Laphicet quickly clawed his hands and formed a portal and engulfed both of them.

The air above the other side thundered and flashed. Avernus and Laphicet both fell from a reality tear and crashed into the hot bath below, sending waves water and splashing all over the men's section.

Avernus swam up to the surface, taking a deep breath.

"What's going on over there?" Velvet shouted from the other side.

Avernus gasped and climbed out of the bath, collapsing on the ground. "It's… It's nothing. We're just practicing artes in here."

"Do be careful with Phi!" Velvet yelled as if that was a direct order.

Avernus and Laphicet both darted their brows, sighing in relief as they alluded an unfortunate fate.

After the bath, Avernus saw Lailah, already dried and clothed, walking to his side. "I thought you're with Velvet," Avernus said.

"Laphicet followed Velvet to the largest room, I guess. He said he wanted to be with Velvet-san."

Avernus tied his hair and roamed into the corridor. "Get some rest, Lailah. I've something to tell Velvet."

The fire malak nodded, and Avernus jaunted towards the room. Before knocking, he heard Velvet and Laphicet talking. He stopped his hand in the air as his curiosity got better of him. Avernus leaned against the door, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. Not wanting to ruin their moment, he decided to listen instead.

Avernus first heard Laphicet's voice. " _You know something, Velvet... your hair is gorgeous_."

He closed his eyes, grinning to himself and picturing Velvet's hair. The little malak wasn't wrong; She had the prettiest hair that a woman could have.

Phi continued. " _You know… that power that I have… If I could master the Silver Flame… I might be able to turn you back into a human_."

Avernus opened his arms, shifting his head so his ears could listen better.

" _A human_?" Velvet said and paused for a second. " _If we ever had a chance to start over, I'd love to cook for you every day_. _My quiches are much better than anything they sell in the stores_."

The Shepherd smiled again. He could use some hopeful talks. The thing that Laphicet was a master at. His voice soon came afterward, bringing more joy to Avernus. " _Okay! Then I'll fetch the water and chop the firewood while Avernus works!"_

Velvet giggled. " _All by yourself_?"

" _Of course! I'm going to get a lot taller soon, and I'm going to get stronger too, like Avernus! In that way, I can help him too!"_ Laphicet said in excitement.

" _I know you will_ …" By the time Velvet spoke, Avernus was lost again in his dream, a place far away from sadness and tragedy. A place that they could all be themselves, without a world weighing on their shoulders.

Laphicet's cheering was apparent in his tone. " _Great! Then I'll start working with Avernus to master the-_ "

Velvet suddenly cut him off. Avernus frowned and opened his eyes. His heart began to ache as the concentration of malevolence fell heavy on his soul. He clawed his chest in pain.

" _It's too late. I've made too many sacrifices. Too many to ever come back from. I can't."_ Velvet pondered, the radiation of malevolence reaching over the halls. " _Even worse. I haven't stopped. I'm willing to sacrifice others to keep going forward. If we kill Innominat, what will happen to the therions who are part of him? Will they return to normal?"_

Avernus collected his thoughts and focused. Velvet's regret fell severely on his soul.

" _It's likely that they'll all die, I know it. I dug my own grave. But what about Kamonana and Medissa?_ " Velvet said in uncertainty. Avernus dropped his head, as usual, Velvet wasn't far behind the guessing game; she had already figured it all out.

" _More importantly, what about you, Phi? You're connected to him_." Velvet's voice began to shatter and trembled in a mix of anger and sadness. " _Even so, If I know him, which I do, he's probably going through a plan that I don't like._ " Avernus turned and pressed his forehead against the door in hopelessness.

" _I know I might die if I go through with this. But still, I have to do it. Even if it means I have to sacrifice everyone that I know… Everyone that I love… Even you two who saved me._ "

Velvet's grief pierced his heart. Avernus coiled his hand into a fist and clenched it in anger.

" _The Lord of Calamity isn't a daemon lord. She's just a selfish, horrible girl.._."

Avernus walked away from the door and waited for Laphicet to come outside. After a minute, the door opened, and the boy stepped out. He saw Avernus, crossing his arms and standing near the wall, hidden mostly in shadows. The shepherd walked to his side. "Lailah is alone, could you go and stay with her tonight?" Avernus asked.

Laphicet nodded. "Alright. I'll go, but what will do?"

The shepherd turned the doorknob to the chamber. "I need to talk to Velvet."

Avernus closed the door, and his eyes caught the lord of calamity, sitting near the large windows, on a big, red couch. He slowly wandered to her side, eyes peering at Velvet as she was pressing her comb firmly to her chest.

The shepherd stopped in front of her, but Velvet didn't raise her head. An insurmountable feeling of remorse filled his soul, whipping his mind to no end.

"I know why you must go through with it, but there are sins that must be cleaned…"

He said. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual. Velvet couldn't bring herself to look the man in the eye.

Suddenly, Avernus kneeled on one knee like a knight. Velvet gasped in surprise and slowly raised her head to see his bright face.

"They say for shepherds, that the first step to cleansing the sin is to seek the forgiveness in our hearts..." Avernus said, his eyes starting to get glossy. He bit his lips. "Velvet…" Avernus swallowed a knot in his throat and hastily bowed his head.

"I ask for your forgiveness!" His voice cracked in sorrow. Velvet's eyes widened, tracking a single tear streaking his cheeks and falling on the ground.

"For the life that has been taken from you, I beg you, forgive…"

Abruptly, among the burst of his emotions, Velvet's finger raised his chin. He was silenced. Her face sailing closer until her breath could cool his tears. She interrupted him with a fresh and sweet kiss. Velvet's eyes slowly glimpsed his face and took it all in; all the manliness, along with the emotions that ran wild. For her, nothing seemed more precious and wanting.

His green orbs were clinging into her radiant flames, his body weightless, as he felt himself falling on the large sofa beside Velvet. The crimson moon was rising behind her. Then everything ceased, even time, for their tenderness to warm each other one last time before the apocalypse.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

A piece of surprising news is that Christina Vee (Velvet Crowe's English voice actor) liked my Alternative Berseria The X's art on Twitter! You can see these new releases on my Tumblr.

I know I asked this before, but I love to see your comments and reviews. We're a few chapters away from the ending, and I could use motivation to keep going forward. I really appreciate it.


End file.
